


Death of Today

by SwEv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dark Harry, M/M, Smart Harry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 217,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwEv/pseuds/SwEv
Summary: Гарри, выросший в магловском приюте, приезжает в Хогвартс ожесточившимся подростком. Благодаря своему необычному уму он привлекает внимание одновременно невыразимцев и Пожирателей смерти, однако остается верен только себе. Разрываясь между работой на министерство, Хогвартсом и Темным Лордом, он одновременно пытается раскрыть тайну своего происхождения.





	1. Часть I. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death of Today](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35794) by Epic Solemnity. 



> Перевод с нуля, разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Helga

**Пролог**

Рыжеволосая женщина крепко прижимала к груди новорожденного и затаив дыхание ждала, когда откроется дверь приюта. Разумнее было бы оставить младенца на пороге и сбежать, но ноги отказывались слушаться, а тяжесть на сердце словно приковывала к земле. Она замерла на месте, и даже когда дверь наконец-то открылась, не смогла пошевелиться.

Не слишком похоже на нее, всегда такую быструю и сообразительную.

– Могу я чем-то помочь?

Лили с облегчением отметила доброжелательность в голосе. Дыхание в горле перехватило; она вцепилась в ребенка, откашлялась и открыв было рот снова замерла, рассматривая пожилую маглу в дверном проеме. Темные волосы собраны в низкий пучок, у рта и в уголках глаз прятались смешливые морщинки – женщина казалась достаточно доброй и мягкой, чтобы воспитать ее сына.

Лили кивнула; низко надвинутый капюшон скрывал от маглы ее лицо. Она снова прижала к себе мирно спящего младенца, в который раз удивляясь его невинности и красоте. Вид ребенка, которому было не больше двух недель от роду, приносил одновременно радость и боль. Она не могла оставить его себе… нет. Для них обоих это слишком опасно.

Она неловко протянула новорожденного магле. Руки словно налились свинцом. Если Лили сама чувствовала, как сильно дрожит, то и от женщины это наверняка не укрылось.

– Вот, – хрипло прошептала она. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, возьмите его. Возьмите моего ребенка.

Глаза маглы расширились. Заметив дрожь, сотрясавшую Лили, она быстро забрала младенца и, сноровисто придержав спящему малышу головку, прижала его к себе.

– Вы в порядке, милочка?

Лили не ответила, всматриваясь в  новорожденного. Она знала, что все к лучшему, но видеть свое дитя в чужих руках все равно было больно. Такой крошка, настоящий маленький ангелочек. Как она могла решиться на подобное?

– Милая?

– Изар… – выдавила Лили. – Его зовут… Харрисон… – губы Лили скривились под капюшоном, когда магла принялась укачивать младенца, и она почувствовала, как что-то внутри нее болезненно оборвалось. Лили была рада этой боли. Она заслужила каждую ее каплю за свой проступок.

– Изар? – нахмурилась женщина, услышав странное имя. – Его зовут Изар Харрисон? Все верно?

Нет. Харрисон было его второе имя, а Изар – первое. Однако Лили лихорадочно закивала, неуклюже попятившись.

– Позаботьтесь о моем малыше как следует, – в отчаянии прошептала она, развернулась и побежала. Слезы жгли глаза, пеленой заслоняя дорогу.

– Погодите! – крикнула магла ей вслед.

Лили знала, что та не станет гнаться за ней; только не с ребенком на руках. Ребенком, которого она выносила и родила, но который больше ей не принадлежал.

И это было к лучшему. 

 

**Часть I.** **Глава 1.**

– Урод! – плевок слетел с губ.

Изар уклонился от брызг слюны, пытаясь не обращать на мальчишку внимания.  Нахохлившись и отвернувшись от хулигана, он упрямо смотрел на качели, хотя в горле поднималось тихое рычание, а кулаки сжимались сами собой.

– Ты урод, урод! – мальчишка рассмеялся и толкнул Изара так сильно, словно собирался сломать ему шею.

Тот споткнулся, потом попытался восстановить равновесие, но зацепился носком ботинка за камень и рухнул на землю, разбив ладони и коленки.  Дети вокруг рассмеялись, а Изар лежал неподвижно, безучастно наблюдая, как кровь с ладоней стекает по запястьям. Он не заплакал – даже когда мальчишка напоследок наподдал ему ногой под ребра.

Слезы закончились давным-давно.

Взгляд светлых серо-зеленых глаз оторвался от окровавленных ладоней и уперся уходящему мальчишке в спину. Изар сжал губы, чувствуя, как кипит внутри гнев. Тяжело дыша, он попытался сесть, в то время как остальные дети наблюдали за ним издалека. Никто не подошел. Одни боялись самого Изара, другие опасались стать очередной жертвой Луиса, местного хулигана.

Изар презирал их всех. Слабаки, запуганные и недалекие.

Он сердито посмотрел на зевак, поднялся на ноги и, держась за ушибленный живот, поспешил убраться со двора. Сам виноват; следовало знать, что в это время ему тут делать нечего.

Настороженно озираясь, Изар шел по коридорам приюта – места, служившего ему домом на протяжении одиннадцати лет. Тут никогда ничего не менялось; если изменения и происходили, то только к худшему. Здание было старым и запущенным; грязи не видно, но ремонт явно не помешал бы. Потенциальные родители, придя сюда, либо жалели сирот, вынужденных жить в таких условиях, либо чувствовали себя настолько неуютно, что уезжали, так толком и не пообщавшись с детьми.

– Ты в порядке, Изар? – безразлично спросила одна из воспитательниц.

Вот и прекрасно; ему не нужна была жалость. Воспитатели давно научились не лезть к нему со своими нежностями и попытками утешить, особенно после того, как он их столько раз сердито отталкивал. Изар их ненавидел. Даже зная, что происходит в приюте, воспитатели никогда не пытались помочь – пара шлепков по рукам едва ли была в состоянии приструнить Луиса. Изар был лучше их всех и не видел нужды в излишних реверансах. 

Не ответив, он прошел мимо, спеша в спальню, которую делил с мальчиком помладше.

Стараясь не задеть израненные руки, Изар вошел в комнату и рухнул на кровать. Ржавые пружины под его весом впились в тонкий матрас и заскрипели. Не обращая внимания на кровь, Изар сунул руку под край матраса и извлек оттуда кусок пергамента.

Уставившись на него, он позволил себе слабую улыбку. _Хогвартс_.

Прижав письмо к груди, Изар закрыл глаза, пытаясь представить себе мир чародейства и волшебства. Пергамент тут же оказался перепачканным кровью, но он не обращал на это внимания, захваченный мечтами о мире, в котором он был бы таким же, как все; мире, в котором другие дети не дразнили бы его за то, что он так сильно от них отличался. Но больше всего он мечтал о знаниях, которые можно получить в этом новом мире. Даже в своем юном возрасте Изар понимал всю их важность; силу знаний, которые примитивные умы знакомых ему детей не способны были даже вместить.

Сильнее всего Изара захватывала возможность проявить себя. Он хотел сделать имя в волшебном мире. Он не собирался оставаться просто сиротой, маленьким мальчиком, которого каждый мог обидеть. Он был намерен обратить волшебный дар себе на пользу.

С ранних лет Изар заметил, что отличается от остальных детей. Он мог делать с вещами все, что хотел. Иногда, если он старался очень-очень сильно, у него получалось перемещать по комнате игрушки и другие предметы. Иногда случались _происшествия_ – события, от которых у Изара захватывало дух, несмотря на всю их зловещесть.

Однажды, когда Изар особенно сильно разозлился на Луиса, тот рухнул на колени и начал задыхаться. Воздух вырывался из его груди с короткими, резкими хрипами. От одного воспоминания об этом пальцы Изара дрожали от восторга.

– Изар!

Мальчик вздрогнул, сунул пергамент под подушку и повернулся к двери. Одна из работниц приюта, Андреа, заглядывала в комнату. Рядом стояла незнакомая пожилая женщина.

– Профессор Макгонагалл приехала навестить тебя.

Изар поднялся, движимый вспыхнувшим любопытством. Он внимательно смотрел, как посетительница резко кивнула Андреа и без приглашения вошла в комнату. Изар обратил внимание на ее походку: женщина ступала решительно и уверенно, что говорило о твердом характере.

– Приятно познакомиться, мистер Харрисон. Полагаю, вы уже получили письмо из Хогвартса? – спросила Макгонагалл, как только Андреа покинула комнату.

Изар спокойно кивнул, рассматривая ее. С виду женщина была совершенно обычной. Он не чувствовал в ней ничего… ненормального – того, что постоянно ощущал в себе самом. Она казалась просто человеком – таким же, как и все остальные обитатели приюта. Изара охватило разочарование. Он думал, что ведьмы и волшебники будут вести себя иначе, чем простые люди.

– Да, профессор, – наконец прошептал он, продолжая наблюдать.

Женщина, казалось, напряглась под его взглядом и прищурила глаза, изучая мальчика в ответ. Она разглядывала Изара так же внимательно, как и он ее. Тот ничего не имел против и спокойно ждал, когда профессор закончит осмотр.

Внезапно что-то изменилось. Мальчик заметил, как и без того прямая спина стала еще ровнее, а на лице проступило замешательство. Профессор практически мгновенно справилась с собой, и Изар понимающе приподнял брови. Наверняка ей не понравился его пристальный взгляд.

– Я здесь чтобы помочь вам сделать покупки, мистер Харрисон, – наконец заговорила Макгонагалл. Голос оставался строгим и суровым, но взгляд чуть смягчился.

– Покупки? – простодушно переспросил Изар. Он предположил, что она имеет в виду покупку школьных принадлежностей, _волшебных_ школьных принадлежностей. Сердце взволнованно забилось при одной мысли об этом, но он быстро спустился с небес на землю. – Но у меня нет денег, профессор.

– Хогвартс располагает специальным фондом для учеников-сирот, мистер Харрисон, – она улыбнулась, но Изар не ответил. Она не знала, как сильно он ненавидел любые напоминания о том, что он сирота, брошенный сразу после рождения. Улыбка Макгонагалл дрогнула и увяла, снова сменившись строгим выражением: – Вы составите мне компанию?

– С большим удовольствием, профессор.

Впервые за долгое-долгое время он улыбнулся другому человеку. Заметив выражение лица Макгонагалл, Изар сделал вывод, что ему следует больше практиковаться.

***

Изар поправил мантию, разглаживая несуществующие складки. Он прошелся по платформе, до сих пор ошеломленный происходящим вокруг. Внешне мальчик казался невозмутимым и сдержанным, но внутри лихорадочно перебирал в памяти все, что недавно узнал. Информации было слишком много. Изар терпеть не мог в чем-то отставать от остальных детей, а Макгонагалл рассказывала, что большинство из них выросли в волшебном мире.

Они знали гораздо больше него; Изар уже упустил столько лет. Но ничего, он постарается все наверстать как можно быстрее.

Справившись с потрясением от первого посещения Диагон-аллеи, Изар послушно следовал за Макгонагалл, которая уверенно вела его по улицам. Вместе они приобрели все необходимое по списку – и _только_ по списку. Изару хотелось бы купить больше книг и еще несколько мантий, но в конце концов мальчик неохотно смирился с тем, что в финансах он был ограничен. Еще бы – сирота, вынужденный одалживаться, словно какой-то _нищий_. 

Решительно откашлявшись, Изар подошел к поезду. Повсюду стояли ученики, прощающиеся с родителями перед очередным годом в Хогвартсе. Он наблюдал за взрослыми; за тем, как матери целовали детей в горящие от смущения щеки, как отцы хлопали их по плечам. Изар привык гордиться своей независимостью, но ему было всего одиннадцать, и эти проявления любви на секунду отозвались в нем горькой досадой.

Внезапно его внимание привлекла одна примечательная пара. Судя по одинаковым светлым волосам и острым чертам лица, это были отец и сын, и прощались они весьма своеобразно. Стоя на приличном расстоянии друг от друга, оба чопорно молчали, как будто отъезд в школу был простой формальностью и скорое расставание не вызывало у них никаких эмоций. Мантии волшебников были сшиты из какой-то очень дорогой на вид шелковистой ткани, и даже пуговицы и строчка смотрелись богато. 

Изар невольно подошел поближе. Вход в вагон находился совсем рядом с ними, так что его маневр не выглядел странно.

Отец, чья величественная фигура выделялась на фоне окружающей толпы, мельком глянул на него и отвернулся. Затем, словно в замедленной съемке, повернулся обратно, и Изар застыл. Ледяные глаза внимательно изучали его, и впервые за долгое время мальчик почувствовал себя уязвимым.

Ни перед Макгонагалл, ни перед любым другим взрослым на Диагон-аллее он не ощущал себя беззащитным. На секунду замешкавшись, Изар быстро восстановил прежнюю маску спокойствия; и чем дольше он находился под этим взглядом, тем лучше держал себя в руках. Отличная практика на случай, если и другие волшебники когда-нибудь застанут его врасплох.

Незнакомец обладал именно той силой и притягательностью, которые Изар надеялся обнаружить в каждом волшебнике. Познакомившись с Макгонагалл, он был разочарован тем, как мало она отличалась от простых, не-магических мужчин и женщин. Изар тогда посчитал, что все маги одинаковы, но сейчас перед ним стоял некто выделяющийся на общем фоне. Он не был обычным. Волшебник словно излучал могущество.

– Первогодка? – прошептал светловолосый мальчик, заметив, куда направлено внимание отца.

Изар ускорил шаг, торопясь укрыться в поезде от пристального взгляда. Он подходил все ближе, ни на мгновение не отрываясь от холодных серых глаз. Наконец миновав волшебников, он услышал за спиной глубокий мягкий баритон:

– Он наверняка попадет в Слизерин, Драко. Будь поблизости и помоги освоиться в Хогвартсе.

Как только Изар закрылся в пустом купе, его плечи поникли. Прижавшись спиной к стеклянной двери, он глубоко вздохнул; руки дрожали, сердце стучало как сумасшедшее.

Он сам не понимал, что с ним творилось. Да, взгляд незнакомца на мгновение вывел его из равновесия, но было что-то еще. Сам воздух вокруг него словно сгустился и разве что не потрескивал от напряжения; Изар как будто _ощутил_ его магию. Но это невозможно, не так ли? Даже среди волшебников подобное не считалось нормой. Или нет?

И все же Изар не мог сдержать улыбки. Наконец-то он встретил настоящего волшебника – волшебника, которого нельзя было спутать с обычным человеком. Изар надеялся когда-нибудь стать на него похожим. Он не хотел быть как Макгонагалл или как остальные взрослые и дети, которых он здесь видел. Не хотел походить на не-волшебников, которые остались в приюте. От одной мысли об этом сердце заходилось в ужасе. Он не хотел быть посредственностью; хотел стать кем-то по-настоящему выдающимся.

Поезд тронулся, и Изар схватился за дверь купе, чтобы удержать равновесие. Он подышал на стекло, стараясь успокоиться. Начиналось путешествие в новую жизнь, в целый новый мир, а отвратительный приют оставался позади до самых летних каникул.

В дверь резко постучали. Изар выпрямился и усилием воли вернул на лицо маску спокойствия, стоило ему увидеть снаружи светловолосого мальчика с платформы; рядом с ним стояли какие-то незнакомые дети. Перед тем как открыть дверь, Изар задумался. Дружба была для него проблемой.

С раннего детства у него никогда не было друзей. Лет в пять Изар понял, что никого не хочет подпускать к себе слишком близко. Он наблюдал за отношениями между другими приютскими детьми и видел, что ни разу не было такого, чтобы друзья оставались верными друг другу. Рано или поздно наставал момент, когда один наносил другому удар в спину, или чтобы взобраться на ступеньку выше в приютской иерархии, или в надежде извлечь из предательства какую-то выгоду.

В самой природе человека было заложено думать и заботиться только о себе. Понятия дружбы для Изара не существовало.

Тем не менее, в отношении светловолосого мальчика нужно было что-то решить. Возможно, он мог бы сделать его если не другом, то союзником. Держать на расстоянии, используя только как источник полезных сведений. Судя по выражению лица мальчика за дверью, тот размышлял о чем-то похожем.

Изар неохотно открыл дверь в купе, впуская компанию из четырех человек.

– Не возражаешь, если мы сядем здесь? Все остальные купе забиты, – протянул мальчик и расположился на сидении, не дожидаясь приглашения. Темноволосая девочка села рядом с ним, предоставляя двоим оставшимся крупным мальчишкам тесниться напротив рядом с Изаром.

Тот рассматривал блондина, припоминая, что отец называл его Драко. Необычное имя, хотя не Изару судить – его собственное имя общепринятым тоже отнюдь не являлось.

– Где ты раздобыл такие линзы? – восхищенно выдохнула девочка. – Они потрясающие!

Изар нахмурился, когда та наклонилась и уставилась на него. Непривычное внимание тревожило. 

– Линзы? – он не носил ни контактных линз, ни очков.

– Да, у тебя глаза невероятного цвета, в природе такого не бывает. Драко, ты заметил? Темное серебро и вкрапления зеленого ближе к зрачкам – цвета Слизерина. Замечательные линзы, где ты их достал? – на этот раз она говорила медленно, словно обращаясь к умственно отсталому.

– Это их природный цвет, но спасибо за комплимент, – угрюмо пробормотал Изар, раздраженный ее назойливостью. Он отвернулся от девочки и снова посмотрел на Драко, которого его злость явно забавляла. – Я так понимаю, что ты рассчитываешь попасть в Слизерин? – небрежно спросил Изар, гордясь, что запомнил такую мелочь.

После посещения Диагон-аллеи он прочел «Историю Хогвартса» и знал о четырех факультетах и их особенностях. Втайне Изар надеялся попасть в Слизерин. Хогвартс захватил его воображение с самого начала, и чем больше он читал о замке, тем больше росло его восхищение. Сейчас, уже находясь на пути туда, Изар едва сдерживал облегчение от того, что покинул приют и наконец-то находился среди своих.

Драко ухмыльнулся и слегка прикрыл глаза.

– Я _уже_ попал в Слизерин. Учусь на втором курсе. Панси, Крэбб и Гойл тоже второкурсники. На протяжении многих поколений все представители наших семей учились в Слизерине. Что насчет твоей семьи? – прежде чем Изар успел собраться с мыслями, Драко продолжил: – Ах, прошу прощения, я так и не представился как положено. Драко Малфой.

Он протянул бледную руку для приветствия. Изар мельком глянул на нее и протянул свою в ответ:

– Изар Харрисон. 

Прежде чем он успел коснуться протянутой руки Драко, тот быстро ее отдернул. Изар моргнул, и недоумение пробилось сквозь маску невозмутимости. Что он сделал не так? Нарушил какой-нибудь обычай волшебного мира? Почему Драко так скривился? Ну вот – не успел Изар попасть в волшебный мир, как уже наделал ошибок.

– Харрисон? – переспросил Драко, и его хмурая гримаса сменилась неприкрытым отвращением. – Ты грязнокровка?

– Мне незнаком термин «грязнокровка», – холодно отозвался Изар, чувствуя, как под обескураженными взглядами слизеринцев все его защитные барьеры возвращаются на место.

– Разумеется, он тебе незнаком, – многозначительно протянул Драко, отодвигаясь от Изара, – грязнокровки, также известные как маглорожденные, воспитываются в мире маглов родителями-маглами, – увидев непонимающее выражение лица Изара, Драко пренебрежительно хмыкнул, явно насмехаясь над его невежеством.

Изар почувствовал себя униженным.

Драко тем временем продолжил полным превосходства голосом:

– Маглы значит не-волшебники, – произнес он нарочито медленно, проговаривая каждое слово, словно высмеивая еще и умственные способности Изара. – Отверженные нашего мира. Я как чистокровный волшебник занимаю в волшебном мире самое высокое положение. В крови моего рода нет и капли магловской крови. А ты маглокровка, грязь у меня под ногами.

Изар застыл на своем сиденье, не желая верить в то, что что-то подобное могло происходить и в волшебном мире. Он думал, что все волшебники равны…

– Крэбб, Гойл, уберите эту грязь из нашего купе. Поверить не могу, что отец так ошибся в своих предположениях.

Прежде чем Изар успел среагировать, его схватили и сдернули с места. Он сжался от чужих прикосновений, словно снова оказался в приюте рядом со своими мучителями, и пытался прикрываться руками, когда мальчишки вытолкали его в коридор и швырнули на пол. Изар приземлился на четвереньки и услышал, как за спиной захлопнулась дверь. Посмотрев через плечо, он заметил гримасу отвращения на лице Драко; затем занавески опустились.

Изар застыл в сумраке на полу. Вокруг никого не было, из-за дверей других купе доносились жизнерадостные голоса учеников. Мальчик склонил голову, бездумно рассматривая ковровую дорожку. Наконец-то он узнал, как называют не-волшебников. Маглы. Дети в приюте были маглами; те самые дети, которых он так горячо ненавидел. Маглы… Изар с радостью перебил бы их всех до единого.

Впрочем, если верить Драко, он сам был таким же. Изар был маглорожденным – ребенком, родившимся у маглов-родителей. У родителей, которые затем бросили его в магловском аду.

Вцепившись в ковер, Изар зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы. Плечи дрожали от горя и с трудом сдерживаемого гнева. Пусть Драко считал себя «чище» его, пусть чистокровные были здесь высшей расой, но Изар знал одно –  он станет самым выдающимся чертовым грязнокровкой, какого только видел магический мир. Он превзойдет Драко во всем и станет могущественнее любого чистокровного волшебника. Изар не позволит сравнивать себя с маглами, просто потому что знает, что он лучше, чем эти гнусные, никчемные создания. Он никогда не будет посредственностью.

– Э-э… ты в порядке, приятель? Помочь? – прямо перед глазами замаячила бледная рука.

Плечи Изара дрогнули в последний раз, и он медленно поднял голову, уставившись в лицо рыжеволосому мальчику. Тот был примерно его возраста и весь усыпан веснушками. Незнакомец был одет в поношенную мантию и так и лучился дружелюбием, но нет, Изара больше не проведешь. Мальчишка мог оказаться еще одним чистокровкой.

– Нет, – прошептал он, обнажив зубы в беззвучном оскале. – Мне не нужна помощь. Ни от тебя, ни от кого другого, – Изар поднялся и пошел прочь, задев плечом растерявшегося рыжего.

На пути к величию ему ничего не нужно. Ни друзья, ни помощь.

***

К тому моменту, когда Распределяющая шляпа затянула свою песню, Изар еще не успел согреться и оправиться от потрясения. Несмотря на отвратительное настроение, он отдал должное красотам Хогвартса. Замок приветствовал учеников теплыми огнями, но и тени его тоже манили Изара, словно обещая убежище, случись в том нужда. Наверняка тут найдется пара местечек, где он сможет спрятаться от посторонних глаз.

Изар не мог дождаться, когда отправится исследовать замок.  А еще он заранее предвкушал, как начнет наконец учиться и оставит позади всех своих однокурсников.

Знания – сила, не правда ли? Изар был уверен, что да. Чем человек умнее, тем сложнее одержать над ним верх. Умными людьми не так-то просто управлять. На данный момент Изар не знал практически ничего ни о волшебном мире, ни о его обитателях. Политические течения, магия, заклинания, традиции, этикет…  ему предстояло многому научиться за эти семь лет. 

Сжав кулаки он ждал, пока Макгонагалл назовет его имя. Спиной он чувствовал настойчивый взгляд и знал, что тот принадлежал Драко Малфою. Изар решил, что не позволит белобрысому слизеринцу испортить себе школьные годы.

– Харрисон, Изар! – раздался ясный резкий голос.

Изар протиснулся мимо остальных первогодок, взобрался по деревянным ступенькам и подошел к потрепанной шляпе. Что бы сейчас ни произошло, это изменит его будущее, к лучшему или к худшему. Принадлежность к определенному факультету играла большую роль, и Распределяющая шляпа была мастерицей в чтении умов и характеров; только она сможет определить, на каком факультете Изар сможет обрести дом.

Подходя к табурету, Изар встретился взглядом с директором – и в первый раз внимательно посмотрел на преподавательский стол. Он замер, когда его накрыло знакомое ощущение – такое же, как при встрече с отцом Драко Малфоя, только на этот раз куда сильнее. Изар сглотнул; волоски на коже встали дыбом от мощной волны магии, исходившей от старика. Добрые голубые глаза смотрели ласково, директор подмигнул ему, будто не подозревал о собственном могуществе. Дамблдор был _воплощением_ магической силы.

Изар пришел в себя, когда тот доброжелательно кивнул ему. Нужно взять себя в руки. Тем не менее, даже мысленно отругав себя, мальчик не смог справиться с дрожью, которая сотрясала его в присутствии старика.

Уже усевшись на высокий табурет, Изар поймал на себе еще один взгляд, на этот раз черных глаз. Еще один профессор, с аурой, по насыщенности примерно равной ауре отца Драко Малфоя, сидел ближе к концу преподавательского стола. 

Секундой позже шляпа закрыла ему обзор.

– Рэйвенкло!


	2. Часть I. Глава 2

Серо-зеленые глаза скользили по окружающим, и с каждой секундой отвращение и скука усиливались. Как только люди могли получать удовольствие от подобного? В конечном итоге все сводилось к положению в обществе, власти, похвальбе богатством и известностью.

Изар прислонился к стене неподалеку от столов с закусками, наблюдая за кружащимися парами и теми, кто переговаривался друг с другом, расположившись около площадки для танцев. Большой летний министерский бал был в разгаре. Министерство, оказывается, устраивало такие балы несколько раз в году, тратя деньги налогоплательщиков на нелепые экзотические блюда и тысячи ярдов шелковых лент и гирлянд, которыми была украшена зала.

Мальчик считал, что это, мягко говоря, выставляет правительство не в лучшем свете.

Желая хоть чем-то себя занять, Изар мысленно вернулся к пути, который проделал, чтобы оказаться здесь. Даже странно, как сильно он преуспел в волшебном мире за прошедшие четыре года. Приходилось признать, что он отлично постарался – даже лучше, чем смел надеяться.

Он прибыл в Хогвартс бедным сиротой, полным туманных надежд. О, разумеется, он по-прежнему был сиротой, да и денег у него не прибавилось, но за прошедшие четыре года в Хогвартсе Изар узнал столько, что больше не чувствовал себя ни растерянным, ни сбитым с толку.

Мальчик по-прежнему был ожесточен и замкнут и не общался с остальными учениками больше необходимого минимума. Ни к кому в школе он не испытывал особенной привязанности. Первые два с половиной года Драко Малфой был настоящей занозой в заднице, постоянно оскорбляя его и прилагая невероятные усилия, чтобы сделать из Изара посмешище. В конце концов до упрямого блондина дошло, что Изар не поддается на его провокации, и он угомонился.

Собственное происхождение волновало Изара мало. Конечно, он отнюдь не гордился своим тесным родством с грязными маглами, но он был лучшим маглокровкой в волшебном мире – или _станет_ лучшим. Даже Изару не хватило бы самонадеянности решить, что ему нечему больше учиться.

Учиться было необходимо. Не бывает слишком много знаний, особенно в его случае.

В только что закончившемся учебном году, на своем четвертом курсе, Изар сдавал СОВ вместе с пятикурсниками. Сделал он это по просьбе директора Дамблдора, чтобы доказать, что готов закончить один год экстерном. За всю историю Хогвартса подобное случалось лишь однажды, несколько десятилетий назад, и, как ни странно, это сделала студентка Хаффлпаффа.

Изар почти по всем предметам получил высший балл, ничуть этому не удивившись. Среди тех немногих, кто знал о его переводе на шестой курс, были сотрудники министерства, профессора Хогвартса и невыразимцы.

_Невыразимцы…_

Изар глубоко вздохнул и поискал глазами тех невыразимцев, что явились на бал. Мало кто знал, кто это такие; было лишь известно, что они работают где-то в министерстве. Сам Изар познакомился с невыразимцами только потому, что после успешной сдачи СОВ ему предложили место среди них.

Сначала Изар был ошеломлен предложением применить свои способности в Отделе тайн, но быстро согласился. В конце концов, волшебство и теория магии всегда его интересовали. К сожалению, как новичок он был вынужден работать под строгим надзором и выполнять самые несложные задания. Тем не менее, за работу ему платили, а круг обязанностей со временем должен был расшириться.

Директор позволил ему работать у невыразимцев, но только летом.  Его пятый год – и шестой курс в Хогвартсе – начинался через несколько недель, а незадолго до начала учебного года ему исполнялось пятнадцать. Изара этот факт изрядно забавлял. Четырнадцатилетний невыразимец –  явление необычное, но не неслыханное. Очевидно, двери Отдела тайн всегда были открыты для юных дарований, хотя обычно те все же были постарше.

– Ты явно скучаешь, Изар, – раздался чарующий голос.

Изар обернулся, скупой улыбкой поприветствовав невысокую девушку:

 – Дафна, – холодно произнес он и вернулся к наблюдению за публикой.

Светловолосая слизеринка, однокурсница Драко, была одним из трех человек в школе, которых он иногда соглашался терпеть. Большую же часть времени она просто действовала ему на нервы, хотя бы потому, что понимала Изара как никто другой и постоянно пыталась вытащить из раковины, в которую тот забился. Мальчик не собирался ни дружить с ней, ни становиться душой компании, каким Дафна хотела его видеть.

– Папа сказал, что ты пропустишь пятый курс и перейдешь сразу на шестой – тот, на котором ты и должен был оказаться с самого начала.

– Да, – коротко отозвался Изар, досадуя, что его секрет выплыл наружу. Он не хотел, чтобы новость о его переходе на старший курс стала всем известна. Мистер Гринграсс, отец Дафны, работал в министерстве в Отделе магического образования и потому был в курсе – как, впрочем, и Люциус Малфой, возглавлявший Попечительский совет Хогвартса.  

Изар был уверен, что отец Драко уже все ему рассказал. Мелкий засранец наверняка шнырял где-то среди гостей, выжидая подходящий момент, чтобы ввернуть какое-нибудь оскорбление. Не то чтобы Изар стеснялся того, что перескочил через один год. Скорее, он чувствовал облегчение – в школе было скучно и не хватало стимула. Тем не менее, мальчик заранее считал пустой тратой времени тот утомительный спектакль, который наверняка устроят из этого другие ученики.

По крайней мере, пока никто не знал, что он работает в Отделе тайн, если не считать Дамблдора и его новых коллег. Даже сам министр, не рискуя связываться с невыразимцами, предпочитал держаться от них подальше.

– Не хочешь потанцевать? – спросила Дафна, прислонившись к стене рядом с Изаром. Она заранее знала, что мальчик откажется, и потому не обиделась, когда тот не ответил. – Меня папа сюда затащил, представляешь, какой ужас? А я так мечтала провести вечер с книгой! – весело заявила девушка.

Изар снова обернулся к Дафне и прищурился, заметив ее озорную улыбку.

– Не смеши меня, – фыркнул он. – Я тебя знаю. Ты скорее посетишь несколько таких _мероприятий_ подряд, чем согласишься прочитать что-нибудь увлекательное.

Беспечно расхохотавшаяся Дафна сверкнула темно-зелеными глазами.

– А я знаю, что ты с радостью закопался бы с головой в свои пыльные книжки. Только ты можешь считать чтение увлекательным, – оттолкнувшись от стены, она шагнула к Изару. Ее глаза находились на одном уровне с его, лишний раз подчеркивая невысокий рост мальчика. Дафна была ниже всех своих однокурсниц, но так красива и хорошо сложена, что не казалась коротышкой, – …и это заставляет меня задуматься, Изар, что ты делаешь здесь – на министерском балу, кишащем теми самым чистокровками, которых ты так ненавидишь?

Изар не назвал бы это ненавистью. Ему не было дела до их чванства и рассуждений о собственном превосходстве. Маглы и маглорожденные – вот кого он не выносил. Изар ненавидел свою собственную породу, но пытался обратить эту ненависть себе на пользу, черпая в ней  дополнительный стимул к самосовершенствованию.

Изар отступил на шаг и ухмыльнулся.

– Меня пригласили на бал благодаря оценкам по СОВ, вот и все, – это явно не развеяло ее подозрений, и Изар чуть склонил голову в вежливом поклоне: – Жаль, что папочка не рассказывает тебе всего, правда, Гринграсс? – с этими словами он развернулся, намереваясь сбежать.

– Ты должен мне танец! – окликнула его Дафна.

Черта с два. Изар не умел танцевать и не собирался выставлять себя на посмешище, позволив даме вести – а он был уверен, что Дафна обязательно попытается это сделать. 

***

Люциус прислушивался к болтовне вокруг. Его ничуть не удивляло, что центром притяжения для всей этой толпы стал не кто иной, как Том Риддл. Большинство присутствовавших на балу сотрудников министерства не были Пожирателями смерти и не знали, что высокопоставленный политик строил против них козни. Даже если у кого-то и возникали подозрения, устоять перед Риддлом было невозможно. Людей тянуло к нему, словно мотыльков на огонь.

Том Риддл, известный среди своих последователей как Лорд Волдеморт, занимал пост заместителя министра магии. Время от времени он исполнял обязанности главы Отдела магического правопорядка – когда Амелия Боунс, у которой был рак в последней стадии, брала очередной отпуск по болезни.

Внешне Том выглядел лет на шестьдесят: черные волосы подернуты сединой, моложавое лицо, пронзительный взгляд темных глаз, который, впрочем, не шел ни в какое сравнение с его _настоящим_ взглядом. Люциус имел возможность видеть его без маскирующих чар, и в своем истинном облике Лорд не выглядел ни на день старше тридцати. В густых волосах не было ни одного седого волоса, а на лице – ни единой морщинки. Наверное, Темного Лорда можно было бы назвать красивым, но Пожирателей смерти больше привлекали его могущество и убеждения.

Том Риддл был виртуозным политиком и обычно без труда поддерживал гладкое течение беседы, ни на секунду не оставляя собеседников без внимания. Всегда деятельный, остроумный и бесконечно обаятельный, сегодня он казался рассеянным; впрочем, только Люциусу удалось заметить, что именно привлекло его внимание.

Взгляд политика был прикован к гибкой фигуре Изара Харрисона.

Люциус не удивился такому явному интересу Темного Лорда. Изар Харрисон был не просто привлекательным, если не сказать красивым молодым человеком, он даже двигался как-то по-особенному. В его походке словно смешивались ненависть к себе и уверенность, почти солидность. Такие противоречивые эмоции… Люциус не понимал, как они могли уживаться в одном человеке.

Люциус не видел мальчика с того дня на платформе почти четыре года назад, но Драко не раз упоминал о нем в своих письмах.

Волнение первогодки ушло, и на передний план выступили ум и зрелость. Мальчик превратился в юношу. Смертоносная грация, с которой он двигался, очень подходила его гибкой миниатюрной фигуре. Черные волосы лежали естественными волнами, а несколько непослушных прядок завивались на концах. Лицо истинного аристократа с чертами, общими для многих чистокровных семей: высокие скулы, немного впалые щеки, длинная шея – все указывало на благородное происхождение. И тем не менее Изар утверждал, что он маглорожденный.

А эти глаза…

У Люциуса имелись сомнения насчет происхождения мальчика, но он не стал делиться ими с сыном, которому сам Изар сообщил, что вырос среди маглов. И все же Люциусу было приятно, что его Лорд тоже проявил интерес к мальчику – еще одно подтверждение того, что собственное чутье его не обмануло. Если верить отметкам, Изар Харрисон был настоящим вундеркиндом.

– Его зовут Изар Харрисон, – прошептал Люциус на ухо Темному Лорду, когда тот снова посмотрел на мальчика.

– В самом деле?

Том приподнял бровь, словно потерял интерес, услышав ни о чем не говорившее имя, но Люциус не собирался сдаваться. Он чувствовал странную потребность подтолкнуть Лорда к этому юноше. Тот может стать ценным приобретением для их дела, а Темный Лорд неглуп и не хуже Люциуса способен распознать потенциального сторонника.

Одно то, что он с первой же секунды обратил на него внимание, говорило о многом. 

– Да, Изара считают маглокровкой, – тихо продолжил Люциус, правильно трактуя реакцию Темного Лорда, – но имя у него слишком необычное, а уровень способностей нетипичен для маглорожденного, – Люциус на секунду умолк и ожег грозным взглядом какого-то министерского клерка, имевшего глупость попытаться подойти. – Он живет в приюте. 

Это явно подогрело интерес Темного Лорда. Люциус немногое знал о Томе Риддле, но ему было известно, что тот тоже вырос в приюте.

Общаться с Томом Риддлом на публике, не вызывая подозрений, всегда было сложно. Обычно открывать рот без спроса в присутствии Темного Лорда не позволялось, и время от времени некоторые Пожиратели смерти на вечерних собраниях расплачивались за свое непочтение, проявленное в министерстве днем. 

– Приют святого Патрика, небольшое магловское заведение в пригороде Лондона. Уровень усыновлений самый низкий в районе, – Люциус глянул на Темного Лорда, пытаясь понять, интересно ли ему, и тот жестом приказал продолжать. – В личном деле мистера Харрисона родители не указаны. Он не производит на меня впечатления маглорожденного. Мальчик – настоящий гений.

Светловолосый аристократ заметил, как Изар с выражением неприкрытой скуки на лице отошел от мисс Гринграсс.

– Забавно, Люциус, насколько большой интерес ты проявляешь к человеку, который вполне может оказаться нашим врагом.

Люциус застыл, сообразив, что мог перейти границы дозволенного со своим вниманием к мальчику, считавшемуся маглорожденным.

– Тем не менее, он интригует меня столь же сильно, сколь и тебя. Возможно, даже сильнее, – Том выпрямился и бросил на Люциуса высокомерный взгляд, в котором явственно проступило голодное выражение: – Представь нас.

Люциус растянул губы в самодовольной улыбке. Ах, интерес Темного Лорда поистине был сладким ядом.

***

Изар достал карманные часы, которые он в свое время стянул у одного из обитателей приюта,  и посмотрел на циферблат. Оставалось всего несколько минут.

Оуэн Велдер, глава невыразимцев, настоял на том, чтобы Изар провел на балу хотя бы два часа. Волшебник заявил, что тому не помешает немного побыть в компании и что одаренность не обязательно предполагает нелюдимость. Насколько Изару известно, бал должен был продолжаться до утра. Мальчик не понимал, как кто-то мог добровольно потратить на _подобное_ столько времени.

– Мистер Харрисон, – ворвался в его мысли голос.

Изару не нужно было поднимать глаз от часов, чтобы понять, кто именно прервал его размышления.

Прошло три года в Хогвартсе, прежде чем Изар разобрался, что ту силу, которая волнами исходила от некоторых волшебников, он ощущал благодаря своей способности чувствовать магию. С возрастом его дар постепенно усиливался. Об этом свидетельствовало хотя бы то, что в одиннадцать лет он вообще ничего не почувствовал рядом с Макгонагалл, а теперь вполне отчетливо различал ее магическое поле. Макгонагалл была сильной ведьмой с очень светлой и чистой аурой, однако не могла сравниться по могуществу ни с Дамблдором, ни с Северусом Снейпом. Теперь Изар временами ощущал и всплески крепнущей магии учеников. Даже некоторые предметы в замке хранили в себе остаточную магию – отпечатки чужого волшебства, которые Изар мог видеть.

К сожалению, собственной магии он не чувствовал. Это заинтересовало его и заставило углубиться в поиск соответствующей информации. Выяснилось, что были и другие волшебники, которые могли чувствовать магию вокруг себя, но и у их способностей были те же ограничения.

То, что Дамблдор все эти годы постоянно находился поблизости, помогло Изару научиться контролировать свою реакцию на сильное магическое поле и справляться с приступами дрожи. Частично его дар и стал причиной интереса к магии и ее теории. Изару нравилось доискиваться до самой сути окружающей его магии, раскрывая слой за слоем, составляющие ее, и пристально изучая их свойства.

– Мистер Малфой, – пробормотал Изар вместо приветствия. Он захлопнул крышку часов и опустил их обратно в карман.

Разглядывая подошедшего к нему волшебника, самое пристальное внимание Изар уделил его лицу. Одно осталось прежним, несмотря на минувшие годы – это интерес мальчика к людям. Изару нравилось наблюдать за окружающими, выискивая их недостатки и слабости. 

Казалось, что неприязнь Драко не повлияла на отношение его отца. Люциус рассматривал его с прежней заинтересованностью. Холодный взгляд серых глаз скользнул по фигуре Изара.

– Весьма подходящий наряд для подобного мероприятия, мистер Харрисон. Полагаю, Попечительский совет прислал вам приглашение в качестве поздравления с успешной сдачей СОВ и переходом на старший курс?

Изар глянул на свою поношенную мантию, безошибочно распознав насмешку. Денег на приличествующую случаю одежду у него не было. За работу ему заплатят не раньше конца лета, и даже тогда, вероятно, большую часть придется потратить на учебники.

– Что-то в этом роде, мистер Малфой, – кашлянув, он отступил на шаг. – А теперь прошу извинить, мне пора домой.

Не успев повернуться, Изар почувствовал, как его накрыло знакомое ощущение и по рукам побежали мурашки. Рядом был кто-то с сильной аурой – такой же сильной, как у Дамблдора, но куда темнее и глубже. Изар медленно повернул голову, выискивая этого волшебника или волшебницу. К своему удивлению, он обнаружил его прямо у себя за спиной.

Мальчику пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы встретиться с незнакомцем взглядом. Он отступил на шаг, не желая выглядеть идиотом. 

– Мистер Харрисон, – довольный голос Люциуса резал слух, – позвольте представить вас мистеру Тому Риддлу, заместителю министра магии.

Впервые за несколько лет Изар лишился дара речи. От незнакомца исходила ошеломляющая сила. Конечно же, он читал о Томе Марволо Риддле, успешном политике. Увидев волшебника своими глазами, Изар отметил его высокий рост и флер надменности и силы, которые тот излучал. Изар даже предположил, что именно так вел бы себя Дамблдор, не будь он столь добросердечен и мягок.

Больше того, аура волшебника словно манила его – так сильно, что Изар с трудом мог побороть это притяжение.

Том Риддл поднял руку, вырвав Изара из задумчивости. Какой стыд. Почему этот волшебник, равный по силе Дамблдору, так на него действует? В последний раз он так растерялся на первом курсе, когда только-только осознал свои способности.

Изар решил, что Риддл собирается пожать ему руку, но тот снова застал его врасплох – уже во второй раз – когда вместо этого схватил мальчика за подбородок. Изар и так смотрел Риддлу в глаза, но теперь не мог отвернуться, даже если бы захотел. Медленно, словно наслаждаясь увиденным, Риддл повернул его лицо из стороны в сторону.

– Мистер Харрисон, – почти промурлыкал он, – очень приятно.

От его прикосновения у Изара по коже словно побежали электрические разряды, и он постарался запомнить это ощущение, чтобы обдумать позже. Очень странное ощущение. То, как он откликнулся на необыкновенно сильную ауру волшебника, еще можно было посчитать нормальным, но эту его реакцию – определенно нет.

Рука отпустила его подбородок и скользнула вниз, и вот уже холодные пальцы обхватили ладонь. Изару оставалось только глупо таращиться, пока Риддл энергично тряс его безвольную кисть.

Мальчик отвел взгляд от лица политика и посмотрел на Люциуса Малфоя. Заметив на его губах довольную и понимающую усмешку, Изар сощурился. Ему это не нравилось. Этих двоих объединяла какая-то тайна. Он не позволит играть с собой только потому, что уступает им в возрасте и чистоте крови.

Изар разозлился и весь ощетинился. Почему все всегда упирается в происхождение?

Он вырвался из хватки Риддла; ярость вскипела в груди.

– В какие бы игры вы ни играли, я в них не участвую, – прошипел он Риддлу как главной причине своей злости и бесстрашно посмотрел волшебнику в глаза: – Я не интересуюсь политикой и не планирую заниматься ею в будущем – и уж конечно не собираюсь общаться с вами и вам подобными. 

Неподалеку промелькнула огненная шевелюра, и Изар отвернулся от заместителя министра.

– Мистер Велдер! – окликнул он главу Отдела тайн, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

Невыразимец был высоким крепким волшебником с копной ярко-рыжих волос и такой же огненной густой бородой. Своим обликом он живо напоминал Изару Хагрида – полувеликана, работавшего в Хогвартсе лесничим.

– Уже пять минут десятого. Можно мне уйти?

– А, мой мальчик! – пробасил тот, довольно улыбаясь. Он запустил руку в карман, извлек небольшую книгу и перебросил Изару. Тот поймал ее одной рукой; он знал, что это портключ, который перенесет его в приют.

– До завтра! – волшебник подмигнул и направился дальше, бережно прижимая к груди огромный кубок с вином; по лицу его уже расплывался багровый румянец.

Прежде чем Изар успел активировать портключ, холодные пальцы стиснули его запястье. Риддл бесцеремонно дернул мальчика на себя, не скрывая злости. Аура волшебника словно раскалилась и стала неприятной, и все это, без сомнения – из-за непочтительного поведения Изара.

– Уверяю, что твои выводы не имеют под собой оснований. Мы не играем ни в какие игры, – темно-карие глаза зловеще горели.

Изар обнаружил, что не может отвести взгляд; не может не ответить на вызов, читавшийся в этих глазах.

– Мне очень сложно в это поверить, – прошептал мальчик, пытаясь высвободиться из хватки Риддла; тот упрямо не разжимал пальцы. – Растрачивать такой огромный темномагический потенциал на политическую возню? Вы явно не тот, кем хотите казаться.

– Едва ли это подходящее место для обсуждения подобных вопросов, – отступив на шаг назад, Риддл, ничуть не взволнованный выпадом Изара, рассматривал его чуть ли не с восхищением.

Любопытство мальчика вспыхнуло с новой силой, когда он понял, что волшебник и не пытался ничего отрицать. В новом знакомом чувствовалась какая-то тайна, и Изар был полон решимости ее разгадать. В его природе было доискиваться до самой сути вещей, а не довольствоваться обрывками знаний. Тем не менее, он чувствовал угрозу, исходящую от Риддла. Волшебник был загадочен и определенно опасен. Если Изар пойдет на поводу у своего любопытства, оно, возможно, заведет его туда, откуда не так-то просто будет сбежать.

– Боюсь, мне пора домой, – резко ответил мальчик, не собираясь уточнять, что приют был далек от понятия «дом».

– Я знаю, где тебя найти.

Это прозвучало одновременно и как угроза, и как обещание. Риддл уже что-то разузнал о нем и теперь собирался этим знанием воспользоваться. Изар сдержанно кивнул, покрепче ухватил свой портключ и стукнул по нему палочкой. Тот начал нагреваться в руках.

У него была всего пара секунд, но этого хватило, чтобы уловить в глазах Риддла хищный огонек.

Почему Изар чувствовал себя так, будто шагнул прямиком в логово зверя? По телу гуляло возбуждение, и отрицать это было бы бесполезно. Всю свою жизнь он действовал наверняка, и немного адреналина ему не повредит. Кроме того, его всегда интересовали Темные искусства.

– До скорой встречи, – пробормотал Риддл, когда Изар исчез.


	3. Часть I. Глава 3

Проходя по коридорам Отдела тайн, Изар поглубже надвинул капюшон форменной мантии. На девятом подземном этаже министерства температура опускалась по меньшей мере на двадцать градусов. Пошитые из специального материала, зачарованного так, чтобы сохранять тепло, мантии невыразимцев были достаточно удобны и, похоже, обладали свойством сливаться с окружающей обстановкой, что как нельзя лучше устраивало Изара. Тени всегда несли ему утешение.

Глянув вниз на отполированный до зеркального блеска черный каменный пол, мальчик встретился взглядом со своим размытым отражением. Шла пятая неделя его работы в Отделе тайн. Две бесконечно долгих недели Изару потребовались, чтобы научиться ориентироваться в отделе и находить дорогу без опасения заблудиться. Нежеланные посетители здесь часто пропадали и, случись им войти не в те двери без приглашения или права допуска, становились жертвами проводящихся за этими дверями экспериментов.

В Отдел тайн можно было попасть, пройдя по обычному прямому коридору. Посетители шли по полированным черным плитам до тех пор, пока не оказывались в круглом помещении с двенадцатью дверями. Здесь от одного вида дверей без ручек обычно накатывали головокружение и растерянность.

К счастью, невыразимцы были здесь желанными гостями. Сотрудникам отдела двери не пытались заморочить голову, и все же для уверенного передвижения требовался определенный опыт.   

Даже не поднимая взгляда от пола, Изар все равно чувствовал притяжение Комнаты смерти. Мальчик глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять вспыхнувшее любопытство.

Комната смерти представляла собой круглое помещение с каменной аркой в центре, вокруг которой амфитеатром расходились скамьи. Изар был заинтригован и одержим ей еще с первой ознакомительной экскурсии по отделу. Как правило, невыразимцы сами выбирали, на каком именно направлении сосредоточиться. Здесь была Комната любви – также известная как Самая тайная комната; Комната времени, Комната вселенной, Комната ума и Зал пророчеств. Были и другие комнаты – лаборатории, в которых невыразимцы ставили свои магические эксперименты и создавали новые либо улучшали существующие боевые и целительские артефакты, а также прочие полезные изобретения.

К одной из таких лабораторий и был приписан Изар. До поры до времени. Он ничего не имел против экспериментов, ему _очень_ нравилось экспериментировать… и все же мальчика интересовала Комната смерти, и работать он хотел именно там. Когда Изара одолевало любопытство – и неважно, что было его причиной – то он не мог успокоиться, пока не утолял свою жажду знаний.

Негромко вздохнув, Изар быстро прижал ладонь к одной из дверей справа. Прежде чем открыться, та на мгновение отозвалась теплом, словно узнав его магическую подпись.

Он вошел и быстрым взглядом окинул столы со всевозможными артефактами, над которыми склонились невыразимцы. Некоторые подняли на него глаза, но почти сразу вернулись к работе. Их неутомимые руки так и мелькали: что-то мастерили, яростно скрипели перьями или исследовали, вооружившись волшебными палочками.

Изар неторопливо прошел к своему столу, с облегчением смотря на пирамидку готовых маховиков времени. Оуэн Велдер, глава отдела, поручил ему сделать полдюжины маховиков. Всем новичкам приходилось через это пройти; к сожалению, на этот артефакт никогда не было недостатка в спросе. С первым маховиком Изар основательно намучился, но в конце концов набил руку. Большинство расходных материалов поставляла Комната времени: например, песок времени и специальное стекло, которое не плавилось от временных скачков. От Изара требовалось правильно наложить на песчинки нужные заклинания.

Создавать маховики поначалу было даже забавно, но сегодня Изар хотел заняться чем-нибудь новеньким. Глянув на готовые маховики, он с радостью насчитал целых восемь штук.

– Харрисон! – гаркнул кто-то у него за спиной.

Изар оглянулся и увидел, как к нему направляется начальник отдела.

– Мистер Велдер, – негромко поприветствовал его мальчик, поглаживая стальную поверхность стола. – У вас есть для меня новое задание?

Изар предполагал, что именно его возраст был причиной такого неусыпного контроля со стороны руководства. Его более опытные коллеги сами составляли свой график и проводили исследования, ни перед кем не отчитываясь.

Но Изару пока и этого было довольно. Когда он немного подрастет, то будет волен делать все, что захочет.

– Не совсем, – проворчал волшебник, остановившись рядом с мальчиком, который остался сидеть. – Как насчет того, чтобы сделать еще шесть маховиков, а? Мы получили новую заявку, а ты справляешься быстрее всех, – под тяжестью ручищи, которая одобрительно похлопала по спине и едва не вышибла из него дух, мальчик согнулся почти пополам.

Не спеша выпрямляться, Изар скорчил сердитую гримасу, пользуясь тем, что его не видно под капюшоном **.**

– Конечно, мистер Велдер, – спокойно ответил он. Меньше всего на свете он хотел бы этим заниматься. Дурацкие маховики. – Когда они вам нужны?

– К следующей среде.

Изар старательно растянул губы в улыбке, но глаза по-прежнему оставались серьезными.

– Они будут готовы, мистер Велдер. А после этого мне можно будет поработать самостоятельно? Хотелось бы попробовать что-нибудь изобрести.

Волшебник басовито хохотнул, мотнув головой; край рыжей бороды показался из-под капюшона.

– О, ну разве мы все не этого хотим?

Изар закусил щеки изнутри, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимость.

Начальник отдела махнул рукой в сторону остальных невыразимцев:

– Некоторые из нас тратят годы, чтобы довести свое изобретение до совершенства – а потом оказывается, что для широкой публики оно абсолютно бесполезно. С первой попытки ничего стоящего у тебя не получится, но… доделай маховики и можешь заниматься, чем захочешь.

И отошел, негромко посмеиваясь над ребенком, который возомнил себя изобретателем.

Изар смотрел волшебнику вслед, прожигая ему взглядом спину.

– Это ты так думаешь, – прошипел он так тихо, что сам себя еле услышал.

Раздраженно вздохнув, мальчик посмотрел на маховики. Нужно будет снова сходить в Комнату времени за материалами.

***

Изар неохотно плелся по направлению к зданию приюта, которое виднелось невдалеке. После работы он переоделся в магловскую одежду и переместился сюда с помощью портключа. Пока что это был единственный доступный ему способ передвижения. Мальчик не мог дождаться, когда наконец вырастет и сможет аппарировать. Это сильно облегчит ему жизнь. Конечно, он давно прочитал обо всем, что касалось перемещения в пространстве, но еще ни разу не пытался применить свои знания на практике. Для четырнадцатилетних аппарация была под официальным запретом.

Распространялся ли этот запрет и на тех, кто в свои четырнадцать уже работал в Отделе тайн?

Изар запнулся на ровном месте и с недовольной гримасой посмотрел на свои потрепанные кроссовки. Подметки просили каши, и идти было неудобно, а уж как это выглядело… Видел бы его сейчас Люциус Малфой – если поношенная мантия на балу так ему не угодила, то от одного вида драных джинсов и вытертой футболки – разумеется, магловских – волшебника бы точно удар хватил.

Впрочем, Изара мало волновало мнение мистера Малфоя. Наверное, было бы даже забавно щегольнуть магловскими шмотками на следующем министерском балу.

Миновав ворота, Изар осторожно прошел между детьми, носившимися перед зданием приюта. Кое-кто рисовал мелками, а остальные просто играли во дворе, наслаждаясь летним днем.

Изар остановился на разрисованных мелом ступеньках и посмотрел на качели. В детстве он очень любил их, но покататься почти никогда не удавалось. Луис и его компания всегда отгоняли Изара, а когда у того получалось проскользнуть к качелям рано утром, частенько подкрадывались сзади и стаскивали на землю. Когда Изару было семь, Луис столкнул  его с качелей прямо в воздухе.

Тот случай закончился для Изара сколотым зубом и сломанной рукой. За годы в приюте с ним случались вещи и похуже, но мальчик усвоил урок и с тех пор держался от качелей подальше.

Изар сжал зубы и сердито сверкнул глазами. Почему воспоминания не прекращают его преследовать? Почему прошлое не может просто остаться в прошлом?

С чувством отвращения к себе и своей неспособности похоронить ненужные воспоминания Изар окунулся в полумрак обветшавшего здания. Внутри пахло затхлостью и плесенью – запах, к которому Изар давно привык, и который теперь прочно ассоциировался у него с маглами и напоминал о приюте.

– Изар, – поприветствовала его женщина, дежурившая на входе. – Как дела на работе? – накрашенные губы разошлись в улыбке, открывая потемневшие зубы.

– Просто замечательно, – буркнул Изар, проходя мимо. Пустая болтовня его не интересовала.

– К тебе гость, он ждет в комнате для собраний, – радостно продолжила женщина, которую ничуть не смутил неприветливый ответ.

Изар остановился как вкопанный; по спине пробежала волна холода.

– Гость? – переспросил он, переведя взгляд с лестницы, по которой уже собрался подняться, на закрытую дверь дальше по коридору. В комнате для собраний обычно принимали посетителей и потенциальных усыновителей. Очевидно, в его случае речь шла о первом.

Он и думать забыл о Томе Риддле.

– Да, гость. Просто очаровательный джентльмен, – женщина расплылась в блаженной улыбке. – Прибыл около часа назад. Я сказала, что ты на работе, но он настоял, что дождется тебя. Он просто…

– Да, просто очаровательный джентльмен, я и в первый раз хорошо расслышал, – сухо оборвал ее Изар, направляясь к закрытой двери. Готов ли он к этой встрече? Насколько большую угрозу мог представлять Том Риддл в стенах магловского приюта?

Он толкнул дверь и немедленно получил ответ на последний вопрос.

Да, Том Риддл в магловском приюте представлял очень большую угрозу.

Волшебник, совершенно не похожий на себя вчерашнего, с удобством расположился в трансфигурированном кресле и, прикрыв глаза, пристально изучал Изара. Под этим взглядом мальчик почувствовал себя раздетым. Незадолго до этого он хвастливо размышлял о том, что спокойно явился бы на следующий министерский бал в магловской одежде. Теперь Изар понял, что врал самому себе, особенно если бы на том балу должен был присутствовать Том Риддл. Прямо сейчас в своей одежде он чувствовал себя существом второго сорта, полным ничтожеством. Это чувство было непривычным и очень ему не понравилось.

Волшебник перед ним больше не выглядел на шестьдесят. Темные густые волосы были собраны сзади в хвост, открывая резкие черты гораздо более молодого лица. Риддл выглядел… впечатляюще. Кое-кто возможно и не счел бы его красивым, поглощенный исходящим от волшебника могуществом, но Изар не смог отказать тому в привлекательности. Особенно завораживали алые глаза, которые сейчас насмешливо смотрели на застывшего у входа мальчика.

Если бы Изар не узнал его ауру, то подумал бы, что перед ним незнакомец.

– Очень рад, что ты наконец появился, – лениво протянул Риддл.

Изар склонил голову и вцепился в дверную ручку. Ему потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы вспомнить о гордости и взять себя в руки. Сосредоточившись, он отогнал подальше мысли о собственной уязвимости и беззащитности; он не собирался давать волю этим чувствам рядом с Томом Риддлом. Изар не проявит слабости. Он был ничуть не хуже Риддла… ничуть не хуже…

Вздернув подбородок, мальчик закрыл дверь и прошел в комнату. Стараясь не обращать внимания на недобрую усмешку гостя, он опустился на стул рядом с ним.

– Я не ждал вас сегодня, – спокойно произнес Изар и смело встретил взгляд алых глаз: – Особенно в вашем настоящем облике.

Темные брови поползли вверх.

– Откуда тебе знать, что это мой настоящий облик? – задумчиво спросил волшебник. – Может, я использую маскирующие чары?

– Да, используете, – ответил Изар. – Вчера на балу, например. Я был прав, предположив, что вас интересует что-то помимо политики, верно? Вы… вы очень сильный волшебник. Как Дамблдор, только темный.

Риддла передернуло от упоминания имени старого директора. Мало кто заметил бы, но Изар напряженно ловил каждое его движение, каждый проблеск чувств.

– Ты интересный ребенок, – сказал Риддл. – Почему ты решил, что я сильный волшебник? Да еще и равный Дамблдору?

Мужчина явно проверял его, пытаясь поймать на любом промахе, любом просчете.

Изар откинулся на стуле, раздумывая, стоит ли рассказывать о своих способностях. В конце концов мальчик решил, что особой опасности в этом нет.

– Я чувствую магию, – наконец признался Изар. Глаза Риддла сверкнули в ответ. – Ощущаю магическое поле у людей и предметов – можно сказать, считываю ауру. Я вижу их магические отпечатки и магическую основу. Вчера я почувствовал вашу магию и сразу понял, что вы не стали бы растрачивать такую мощь только на политику.

Изар облизнул губы, заметив, что алые глаза внимательно проследили за этим жестом, и наклонился ближе, окунаясь в поле магии его гостя, которое отозвалось довольным гудением:

– Что подводит нас к вопросу о том, зачем вы здесь. Что именно вы задумали?

Какое-то время Риддл сидел молча и неподвижно, рассматривая Изара. Мальчик заметил, что тишина его совершенно не нервирует. Вместо этого под пристальным взглядом он чувствовал нарастающий трепет и тоже застыл, вызывающе блеснув глазами.

Несколько минут спустя губы Тома дернулись в улыбке:

– В тебе есть зрелость и мудрость человека много старшего твоих шестнадцати, дитя.

Услышав это, Изар и глазом не моргнул.

Пускай Том Риддл считает, что ему шестнадцать. Мальчик был уверен, что причина этой ошибки в том, что волшебник услышал, будто он перешел на шестой курс, но еще это свидетельствовало о том, что тот очень мало о нем знает, и это насторожило Изара. Если Риддл не знал, что он закончил пятый курс экстерном благодаря своему интеллекту и что он уже стал невыразимцем, то что же в нем так привлекло столь могущественного мага?

Изар уже привык, что окружающих интересует его необычно высокий интеллект, но мотивы Риддла пока оставались для мальчика загадкой.

– Полагаю, это комплимент, – без запинки ответил он. – Иначе вас бы тут не было, – он решил умолчать о том, что на самом деле ему четырнадцать. Ну… то есть почти пятнадцать.

Риддл наклонился к нему. Изар мельком отметил, что в этом облике ногти у волшебника были длиннее.

По коже будто побежали электрические разряды, когда Риддл указательным пальцем провел вдоль линии подбородка Изара. В животе словно вспыхнул пожар, и мальчику пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. К счастью, волшебник быстро убрал палец. На лице его на миг отразилось замешательство, которое тут же сменилось прежним невозмутимым выражением.

К несчастью для него, Изар все равно заметил.

– Выпьешь чаю? – беспечно спросил Том; в ярких алых глазах зажегся коварный огонек. Прежде чем Изар успел ответить, дверь открылась и на пороге возник Луис, державший в руках потемневший от времени серебряный поднос.

Понимая, что красные глаза ловят каждое его движение, Изар напрягся, не в силах отвести взгляда от ничего не выражающего лица своего мучителя. В голубых глазах Луиса не было ни света, ни жизни. Когда он наклонился и поставил на столик перед Риддлом поднос с чаем, Изар заметил в уголке рта магла ниточку слюны.

– Вот ваш чай, хозяин, – голос его был так же безжизнен, как и взгляд.

Изар поджал губы.

– Вы наложили на него Империус! – сердито выпалил он, повернувшись к самодовольно улыбающемуся волшебнику. Ему не было дела до того, что тот использовал Непростительное, но Луис был _его_ врагом, _его_ жертвой, а Риддл добрался до него первым.

– Любопытно, как ты это определил. Насколько мне известно, в Хогвартсе не учат Непростительным, – Риддл откашлялся и махнул Луису: – Налей нам чаю, мальчик.

Изар сидел неподвижно, наблюдая, как магия Риддла беспрепятственно проникала в Луиса благодаря Империусу. Воздух сгустился, полный угрозы и предчувствия беды. Разлившаяся по комнате темная магия подавляла, но не казалась неприятной. Тем не менее, Изар понимал, что должен оставаться настороже. Он ступил на неизведанную территорию, и пожелай Риддл сейчас убить его, то легко сможет это сделать, и никто ничего не узнает.

– Любезная магла на входе сказала мне, что ты был на работе, – Риддл взял с подноса чашку и сделал глоток, не отводя взгляда от Изара. – Где ты работаешь? – вопрос прозвучал почти небрежно.

Изар оторвался от ярких алых глаз и уставился в свою чашку, над которой поднимался пар.

– В одном магловском ресторанчике в центре.  Это помогает скоротать лето.

Риддл неопределенно хмыкнул и побарабанил ногтями по чашке. Невозможно было понять, поверил он Изару или нет.

– Надеюсь, ты не против, что я немного осмотрелся тут во время твоего отсутствия. Такое забавное и причудливое место, – голос сочился сарказмом, и Изар напрягся, начиная подозревать, к чему все идет. – Весьма…

Изар вскочил и хлопнул ладонями о стол. Фарфоровые чашки и блюдца зазвенели от подобной демонстрации ярости. Он подался вперед, впиваясь взглядом в мага, с невозмутимым видом сидевшего напротив.

– Если вы пришли сюда оскорблять меня, то зря теряете время. Пусть я и маглорожденный, но дам сто очков вперед любому из ваших надутых чистокровок.

Риддл отреагировал быстрее, чем Изар ожидал.

Со стремительностью атакующей змеи Том Риддл вскочил на ноги и навис над Изаром. Его рука метнулась вперед и больно ухватила мальчика за подбородок;  алые глаза полыхнули багровым, словно тлеющие угли.

Сердце Изара ухнуло вниз.

– Тебе придется научиться держать свой острый язык в узде, дитя. Мы можем сделать это по-хорошему или по-плохому, выбирай. Я требую к себе уважения. Сегодня я проявляю терпимость только потому, что планирую привлечь тебя на свою сторону.

– Привлечь меня? – неразборчиво промычал Изар: рука Риддла по-прежнему сжимала его подбородок.

– Я прибыл сегодня, чтобы предложить тебе выбор – стать моим сторонником или врагом, – Том убрал руку и окинул его долгим взглядом: – Я Темный Лорд, а ты, Изар, привлек мое внимание. Каким же будет твой ответ? – вопрос получился слишком расплывчатым. Изар был уверен, что Риддл сделал это нарочно, чтобы сбить его с толку.

Мальчик почувствовал, как слабеют коленки. Он сел обратно на стул и уставился на черный плащ Риддла. Он подозревал это, действительно подозревал. И все же не смог сдержать потрясения, когда Том признал все так… откровенно. Бесчисленное множество вопросов роилось в голове: тех, что пока могли остаться без ответа, и тех, на которые он должен был получить ответ прямо сейчас, прежде чем ввяжется во что-то такое, о чем и понятия не имеет.

Изар понимал, что его только что загнали в угол. Находиться в этом положении было опасно, а выбраться не представлялось возможным.

– Вы Темный Лорд, – тихо прошептал Изар и снова взглянул в багровые глаза: – Мне нужно знать, какие идеи вы отстаиваете. Нужно знать, когда планируете восстание. «Пророк» никогда ничего не сообщал о вас или ваших последователях – предполагаю, что они у вас имеются.

– У меня найдется время ответить на все вопросы, если ты будешь держать язык на привязи.

Изар спокойно смотрел, как Том Риддл опустился обратно в кресло. Волшебник как ни в чем не бывало снова потянулся к чашке и сжал ее тонкими длинными пальцами.

– Как я уже упоминал ранее, в твое отсутствие я прошелся по приюту. Я обладаю способностью проникать в умы и извлекать из них воспоминания, – Изар весь сжался. – У тебя было тяжелое детство, потому что ты слишком отличался от остальных, не так ли? Этот мальчик, например, – волшебник махнул рукой в сторону Луиса, – превратил твою жизнь в ад едва ли не с рождения.

– Вы не имели права так поступать, – тихо сказал Изар, глядя на Риддла из-под полуопущенных век. – Это личное; мои воспоминания, которыми я ни с кем не собираюсь делиться.

Риддл наклонился к нему; в глазах не было ни тени сочувствия.

– Неужели я похож на человека, который будет уважать чужие тайны? Ты потенциальный последователь; у меня есть право знать о тебе все, разве не так? – не дожидаясь ответа, Риддл продолжил: – Я задам тебе вопрос, Изар, и задам его лишь раз. Как ты относишься к маглам?

– Я их ненавижу, – без колебаний ответил Изар, мельком глянув на Луиса, пребывающего в прострации. – И ненавидел всю жизнь. Они во всем уступают волшебникам, но при этом обращаются с нами как с грязью. Они завидуют нам и боятся, но все равно не способны вести себя с должным почтением, – Изар снова посмотрел на Луиса, затем решительно повернулся обратно к Риддлу: – Вот что я думаю о маглах.

Риддл ответил ему долгим взглядом:

– Мы очень похожи, Изар. Больше, чем ты даже можешь себе представить.

Мужчина отставил чашку с чаем, поднялся и, наклонившись к Изару, вытянул руку и погладил его по щеке. Ладонь была холодна как лед, несмотря на то, что мгновение назад он держал в руках горячую чашку.

– Завтра вечером состоится инициация. Несколько молодых волшебников удостоятся моей метки. Признаюсь, что я с нетерпением жду момента, когда увижу тебя в числе своих сторонников.

Изар обнаружил, что ему тяжело дышать, когда Риддл так близко. Никогда прежде он не видел ауры настолько притягательной и манящей. Даже оставаясь равной по силе магии Дамблдора, она была куда темнее и словно бы ярче.

– Все, что тебе нужно знать – это то, что я собираюсь очистить наше общество от магловской скверны. Мы больше не будем склоняться перед их прихотями и желаниями. Волшебный мир станет независимым.

Красные глаза вспыхнули, а длинные ногти впились в щеку Изара и пошли вниз, оставляя кровавые борозды, словно ставя клеймо. Щека горела, и мальчик еле сдерживался, чтобы не моргнуть. 

Изар ненавидел себя за это, но никак не мог перестать дрожать, особенно когда Риддл наклонился еще ближе – так, что их носы слегка соприкоснулись.

– Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что я дрожу не из-за вашего столь _прочувствованного_ монолога, – с сухим сарказмом начал Изар. – Это все ваша магия, – мальчик подумал, что будет неплохо обеспечить себе оправдание. Нельзя, чтобы Риддл подумал, что на него так легко повлиять. – Со мной порой так бывает.

Риддл усмехнулся.

– Я и забыл о твоем таланте, мой юный чувствительный гений. Ты окажешь мне честь, посетив завтрашнее собрание, – волшебник прикрыл веки, но Изар готов был поклясться, что от их близости зрачки слегка расширились.

Мальчик снова задрожал и раздраженно поджал губы. И почему он так реагирует на его магию?

– Не волнуйся Изар, я нахожу тебя столь же неотразимым.

Темный Лорд стремительно отстранился, выпрямляясь и оставляя какой-то предмет на столе перед Изаром. Прежде чем мальчик успел среагировать, он уже скрылся за дверью.

Изар с трудом выдохнул, продолжая дрожать от остаточной магии, разлитой в воздухе. Были и плюсы – чем больше времени он проведет в обществе Тома Риддла, тем скорее привыкнет к его ауре, и подобных неловких моментов больше не повторится. Изару потребовался год, чтобы привыкнуть к магии Дамблдора – если повезет, с Риддлом ему понадобится меньше времени.

Нужно только немного потерпеть…

Серо-зеленые глаза остановились на лежавшем на столе предмете. Вокруг маленького черного кристалла на цепочке пульсировала магия. Изар знал, что это был портключ.

Когда руки перестали дрожать, мальчик потянулся к кристаллу и вытащил из-под него сложенный лист пергамента. Развернув записку, он увидел нацарапанные второпях строчки:

_«Изар,_

_пусть это будет семь тридцать – время, когда ты решишь, станешь ли ты моим верным сторонником или врагом»._

Портключ активируется завтра вечером в семь тридцать. Изар уставился на кулон, пытаясь сообразить, как лучше поступить. Разумно ли будет присягнуть на верность человеку, который собирается уничтожить – причем, скорее всего, безжалостно вырезать – всех маглов, до которых только сможет дотянуться? Мир не видел Темного Лорда со времен Геллерта Гриндевальда.

Изар перевел взгляд на мальчика, до сих пор неподвижно застывшего в углу.

– Луис! – резко окликнул он.

Тот медленно шагнул вперед.

– Да, хозяин? – Луис смотрел на него безжизненными глазами и ждал приказаний.

При виде такой покорности Изар растянул губы в улыбке. Можно отлично повеселиться…

Зная, что решение насчет инициации еще предстоит как следует обдумать, Изар повесил гудящий от магии кулон на шею. Украшение едва не замурлыкало в ответ.


	4. Часть I. Глава 4

Изар начал сомневаться в принятом решении.

Возбуждение от перспективы расправиться с маглами давно улеглось. О нет, он по-прежнему этого хотел и мог только мечтать о волшебном мире, в котором само слово «магл» было бы лишено всякого смысла. Силы убеждения Риддла хватило бы, чтобы заставить любого приползти на темную сторону и, позабыв о гордости, целовать землю, по которой ступал Темный Лорд.

Однако на смену эмоциям вновь пришел рассудок. Изару очень повезло, что у него был в запасе целый день, чтобы обдумать решение присоединиться к Темному Лорду.

Принять метку Темного Лорда сейчас было бы не слишком умно. Изар работал в министерстве – и что еще хуже, он работал в Отделе тайн. Кроме того, он все еще учился в Хогвартсе. Однако дело было не только в том, что его постоянно окружали светлые волшебники. Изару требовалось больше информации о самом Темном Лорде и его последователях.

Ему не очень-то хотелось идти со своими вопросами и тревогами к Риддлу, потому что он и представить себе не мог, как подступиться к этой теме в разговоре с ним. Мальчик совсем не знал его – и как следствие не знал границ его терпения. Как далеко мог Изар зайти в своих расспросах, прежде чем Риддл запустит в него проклятием или просто устанет от назойливого любопытства? Темные Лорды обычно не отличались ни добродушием, ни терпимостью. Риддл ни в грош не ставил окружающих, уж это-то Изар понимал. Единственное, что имело значение для таких, как Риддл – достаточно ли у них пушечного мяса, которое можно бросить в бой.

Хорошенько поразмыслив над предложением примкнуть к сторонникам Темного Лорда, Изар решил как можно осторожнее и аккуратнее отклонить его, понимая, что после его отказа возможны два варианта развития событий.

В первом случае Том Риддл мог расценить его отсутствие на собрании как объявление войны.

С другой стороны, волшебник мог оставить его на какое-то время в покое, а потом снова явиться с предложением принять метку.

Изар знал, что второй вариант маловероятен. Судя по тому, что он узнал о Темных Лордах, те были существами властными и гордыми. Если кто-то шел против его воли, Темный Лорд объявлял охоту на ослушника и преследовал его до тех пор, пока тот не встречал смерть как наказание за свою дерзость.

И даже если Изар смог бы подготовиться к тому, что Темный Лорд придет по его душу, мальчик понимал, что отбиться от всех его сторонников ему не по силам. Поэтому он составил план. Сумей он… еще немного подогреть интерес Темного Лорда, возможно, тот не будет слишком скор на расправу.

Если бы Изару пришлось принимать решение сразу, он бы согласился, ни на минуту не задумываясь. Том Риддл был опытным искусителем, и это наверняка позволило ему заполучить немало верных последователей. Изар до сих пор чувствовал неловкость, вспоминая, как легко повелся на обещания расправиться с маглами. Риддл нащупал слабое место Изара и мастерски его использовал. Жаль только, что он принял его за обычного мальчишку, который не сможет так просто забыть его обещания. Риддл посчитал, что ненависть Изара к маглам будет подпитывать его жажду крови до тех пор, пока тот не потеряет голову окончательно и не подставит с готовностью руку под темную метку.

Волшебник посчитал Изара мечтателем.

К несчастью для Риддла, с Изаром все обстояло в точности наоборот. Изар был рационален и рассудителен. Восторг, пробужденный словами Риддла, довольно быстро утих, позволив мыслить логически. Соблазнительные обещания, которые нашептывал Риддл, не набрали со временем силу, как волшебник наверняка надеялся, а превратились в смутное воспоминание.

Если бы Темный Лорд знал Изара получше, то не позволил бы долго раздумывать. Он пришел бы к нему непосредственно перед инициацией.

Однако Изар был рад, что тот выбрал иной путь. Мальчик знал, что его отказ немедленно примкнуть к последователям Темного Лорда ему еще аукнется, вот только Риддлу нужно хотя бы показать, на что он способен. Откуда мальчику знать, что того не постигнет неудача? Да, он был сильным волшебником, но это вовсе не гарантировало успеха. Окажется ли он достойным Темным Лордом, настоящим лидером?

Даже отказавшись от метки, Изар вовсе не собирался становиться его врагом.

Зато, возможно, он сумеет избавиться от своей самой большой слабости.

Своего мучителя-магла.

– Луис, – шепотом позвал Изар, не отрывая взгляда от не успевших высохнуть строк на пергаменте, – подойди.

– Да, хозяин, – Луис, до сих пор находящийся под Империусом, приблизился к столу, тяжело переставляя ноги. Изар с отвращением заметил, что слюна в уголке его рта запеклась белесой коркой.

– Сегодня у меня для тебя есть очень важное поручение, – серо-зеленые глаза уставились на циферблат старых карманных часов, – приступишь через пару минут. Это большая честь, уверяю тебя.

Не обращая внимания на монотонный бубнеж в ответ, мальчик еще раз перечитал письмо. Чтобы унять возможный гнев Темного Лорда, Изар решил обратиться к его любопытству и по возможности заинтриговать, чтобы Риддл не объявил охоту на Изара сразу же, как поймет, что мальчик увильнул от предложенного ему выбора. Чтобы это сделать, Изару пришлось переступить через себя и немного пооткровенничать. Ему никогда не нравилось лишний раз распространяться о себе – Изар считал это проявлением гордыни и глупого самодовольства.

_«Том Риддл,_

_этим письмом я прошу прощения за свое отсутствие. Несмотря на то, что Ваша зарождающая империя пробудила во мне огромный интерес, в настоящий момент я вынужден отклонить Ваше предложение. Я вовсе не мечтатель и не могу допустить, чтобы глупые ребяческие фантазии о расправе над маглами затуманили мне рассудок. С Вашей стороны было понятно и разумно попытаться воспользоваться этой слабостью. Свою роль искусителя Вы сыграли великолепно, и мне остается только выразить свое восхищение Вашим мастерством. У большинства людей есть мечты; я же, несмотря на свой юный возраст, обеими ногами стою на земле. Мне интересно узнать больше о Вас и Ваших последователях. Чтобы достичь этой цели, я вынужден держаться на расстоянии._

_Мне всего четырнадцать, мистер Риддл, и впереди еще достаточно времени, чтобы предложить Вам свои услуги. Кроме того, я чересчур тесно связан с министерством. На данный момент Ваша метка стала бы для меня слишком тяжким бременем._

_Что касается прочего, уверяю, что тайна Вашей истинной личности со мной в безопасности._

_Больше я не пророню о Вас ни слова._

_Изар Харрисон»_

Перечитав письмо, Изар скривился. Оно показалось ему по-детски наивным. Слово «четырнадцать» бросалось в глаза и будто переливалось на пергаменте. Он не чувствовал себя на свой возраст и молился Мерлину, что и не вел себя как глупый юнец. Заметно ли это было по письму? Он надеялся, что да. Изар не хотел, чтобы Риддл не принимал его всерьез  только потому, что ему было четырнадцать. Волшебник наверняка решил бы, что Изаром несложно манипулировать.

Нервно пригладив волосы, мальчик свернул пергамент и положил сверху кулон. До половины восьмого оставалось всего две минуты.

Из письма, как он надеялся, нельзя было понять, к чему он склоняется. Там не было ничего о том, что Изар отказывается перейти на сторону Темного Лорда, только то, что ему нужно больше времени – и так оно и было. Но еще он надеялся… _очень_ надеялся, что волшебник оставит его в покое. Не найдя в письме достаточного повода сразу же расправиться с Изаром, Темный Лорд наверняка тут же выкинет его из головы.

В грядущей войне Изар хотел бы сохранить нейтралитет. Однако он понимал, что в стороне смогут остаться лишь те, кто виртуозно разыграет свою партию – и даже при этом, возможно, в итоге все равно придется выбирать. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты вручил это письмо Тому Риддлу, Луис, – когда Изар протягивал маглу письмо и портключ, руки его почти не дрожали.

Тот принял оба предмета, и мальчик опустил глаза. Отправляя вместо себя Луиса, он передавал в руки Темного Лорда свою величайшую слабость. Риддл больше не сможет использовать его, чтобы шантажировать Изара, чтобы искушать его возможностью поиздеваться и затем убить своего мучителя-магла. Сама мысль об этом была такой приятной, такой соблазнительной, что Изар понимал – Луис был зияющей брешью в его броне. И через эту брешь Риддл без труда подобрался к нему вплотную.

От Луиса необходимо было избавиться. И единственный способ это сделать без риска быть пойманным – отправить магла на расправу группе волшебников, которые презирали саму землю, по которой ступал Луис и ему подобные.

Изар очень удивился бы, вернись Луис обратно. Либо его там убьют… либо Том Риддл окажется достаточно проницателен, чтобы понять, что Изар послал вместо себя Луиса в надежде избавиться чужими руками от собственной слабости. В этом случае волшебник вернет его в приют, чтобы в будущем использовать как рычаг давления.

Так поступил бы истинный Темный Лорд, умный и расчетливый, и Изар был бы разочарован, не сумей Риддл разгадать его настоящие мотивы и не пришли он Луиса обратно. С другой стороны, если магл вернется, Изар будет доволен, что Темный Лорд покажет себя истинным лидером, не упускающим ни единой детали, но вместе с тем и расстроится, потому что тогда придется самому придумывать способ избавиться от Луиса.

Чуть прикрыв глаза и чувствуя, что сердце бешено колотится в груди, Изар смотрел, как портключ уносит Луиса прочь.

Как бы тревожно ему ни было, Изар знал, что принял верное решение. Ему необходимо было лучше узнать Тома Риддла и во что тот верит, чтобы понять, стоило ли давать ему клятву верности.

***

Люциус сжал папку покрепче, необыкновенно гордясь собой. Одним из преимуществ должности попечителя Хогвартса было право просматривать личные дела учеников. Одно из них как раз и держал он сейчас в руках. Личные дела сами периодически обновлялись, отражая все произошедшие изменения.

Когда неделю назад очередная инициация закончилась так неожиданно, Люциус на следующее же утро запросил личное дело Изара Харрисона. Шесть дней спустя досье наконец-то прибыло. Самому Люциусу не было необходимости даже открывать папку; он и так знал все, о чем там говорилось. Запрос он сделал для Тома Риддла, после того как тот на инициации обнаружил вместо Изара Харрисона какого-то мальчишку-магла. Присутствовавшие Пожиратели смерти не поняли, что это значит – никто, кроме Люциуса, не знал, что Изар вообще должен был там присутствовать.

Проводив домой сына, которому в тот день выжгли на руке метку, Люциус вернулся по зову Темного Лорда. Волшебник показал ему письмо. Сначала его удивило, что мальчик открыл Лорду свой настоящий возраст. Потом, осознав смысл всего послания, он понял, что со стороны Изара это был великолепный ход.

И Люциус, и Темный Лорд пришли к выводу, что мальчик попытался выиграть немного времени.

Все остальные свои умозаключения Том Риддл оставил при себе, не проронив больше ни слова. Резко приказав Люциусу достать личное дело мальчика, он с тех пор не упоминал Изара Харрисона.

Люциуса это не удивляло. Волшебник никогда открыто не демонстрировал ни интереса, ни эмоций, ни привязанностей. Малфою, впрочем, хватило проницательности, чтобы понять, что его Лорд испытывал почти болезненную одержимость четырнадцатилетним рэйвенкловцем. Несмотря на то, что тот мастерски избегал любых разговоров о мальчике, Люциус понимал, что только благодаря этой одержимости Изар был до сих пор жив – после того как столь грубо посмел отвергнуть метку. 

То, что Риддл не собирался отступаться от какого-то маглорожденного, наводило Люциуса на мысль, что мальчик мог быть для Темного Лорда чем-то большим, чем обычный последователь.

 Вот только чем?

– Войдите, – раздался голос из-за двери. Люциус окинул равнодушным взглядом расположенные у входа столы и проследовал в личный кабинет заместителя министра магии.

Попав внутрь, он тихо прикрыл дверь и остановился, рассматривая горы папок и документов, громоздившиеся на столе Темного Лорда. Волшебник склонился над пергаментом, фальшивые очки съехали на нос, а перо стремительно выписывало замысловатые арабески. Люциус откашлялся и взмахнул обтянутой перчаткой рукой с зажатой в ней папкой.

– Я принес досье, о котором вы просили, сэр, – протяжно произнес он; ему не терпелось услышать, что же скажет Риддл, прочитав его.

Тот на секунду замер, затем продолжил писать.

– Досье того мальчика?

– Того мальчика, да, – негромко ответил Люциус.

Волшебник безразлично хмыкнул и махнул рукой на стопку папок.

– Оставь его где-нибудь там, я посмотрю позже, – и снова это равнодушие. Казалось, досье было для него обузой, очередной неприятной обязанностью.

Малфой склонился, всем своим видом выражая понимание, и насмешливо приподнял брови:

– Что ж, раз вам не до него, мне лучше вернуть дело на место, – коротко кивнув, Люциус повернулся, чтобы уйти. Если он прав в своих предположениях, Темный Лорд остановит его прямо…

– Люциус, – голос был приятен и мелодичен – верный признак надвигающейся угрозы, – я сказал, что просмотрю его позже. Немедленно положи сюда.

Стерев с лица самодовольную ухмылку, Люциус развернулся и подошел к столу. Намеренно избегая устремленного на него взгляда, он опустил папку прямо поверх исписанного свежими чернилами пергамента.

– В ваших собственных интересах, мой Лорд, не откладывать его на потом. Я должен вернуть документы на место в течение часа, – Люциус говорил очень тихо, несмотря на защитные чары личного кабинета Риддла.

– Если бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты стоял над душой, пока я читаю, Люциус, я бы так и сказал, – тем не менее, Темный Лорд отложил перо и склонился над папкой. Первым делом взгляд волшебника устремился к дате рождения на обложке. Как и утверждал ранее сам мальчик, ему оказалось четырнадцать, почти пятнадцать. Темный Лорд тихо фыркнул.

Люциус не оставил это без внимания:

– Осмелюсь заметить, мой Лорд, я думал, вас заинтересует столь яркий для такого юного возраста талант. Вместо этого вы словно… разочарованы? – он знал, что переходит границы. Следовало всегда помнить, что волшебник перед ним не был обычным политиком.

– Люциус, если бы я хотел, чтобы ты узнал, почему меня разочаровал возраст мальчика, я бы с тобой поделился, – зло ответил Риддл. Взгляд карих глаз пронзал насквозь. – Следи за языком и знай свое место, обойдусь без твоих замечаний.

Люциус склонил голову и опустил глаза на раскрытую папку. Она была совсем тонкой, как и у большинства учеников. Тем не менее, Малфой заметил, что между страниц выглядывает край какой-то фотографии. Самый краешек. Его рот недовольно скривился.

Риддл перевернул страницу и просмотрел результаты СОВ.

– Превосходные оценки. Полагаю, именно это позволило ему закончить один год экстерном?

Люциус коротко кивнул.

– Он показал лучшие результаты, чем любой из пятикурсников. Мальчик настоящий гений – и тем не менее предпочитает держаться в тени. Любопытный случай, учитывая то, как отчаянно маглорожденные обычно жаждут признания в волшебном мире. Драко упоминал в своих письмах, что Изар в школе ни с кем близко не общается.

– Он и мне не показался школьным заводилой, – задумчиво произнес Риддл и перевернул страницу, открыв колдографию. Люциус оживился, заметив, что это стандартный снимок для министерских удостоверений личности.

– Он работает в министерстве? – удивленно выдохнул Малфой. В конце учебного года, когда Люциус просматривал личное дело Изара, интересуясь результатами сдачи СОВ, этой колдографии еще не было.

Он уставился на изображение. Изар Харрисон стоял прямо, держа табличку со своим личным номером на уровне груди. Министерские снимки для документов были очень похожи на те, что делали в Азкабане. На фоне черной мантии и темного задника бледное лицо мальчика словно светилось. Люциус скользнул взглядом по выразительным чертам, наслаждаясь возможностью любоваться ими без опасения, что окружающие заметят его интерес.

Его подозрения, что Изар не был маглокровкой, только усилились. Мальчик слишком красив, слишком необычен для волшебника с грязной кровью. Черты его лица были удивительны, _восхитительны_ , и Люциус не чувствовал никакой вины за свои мысли. Он всегда слыл ценителем прекрасного; в его интересе не было ничего дурного.

И не знай он, что это невозможно, то решил бы, что мальчик удивительно похож на…

– Отдел тайн, – прошептал Темный Лорд, постукивая пальцем по колдографии и глядя на название отдела, расположенное под личным номером. – Скажи мне, Люциус, как ты ухитрился умолчать о том, что мальчик в нежном возрасте _четырнадцати_ лет уже работает невыразимцем?

Малфой отступил на шаг под пронзительным взглядом.

– Я понятия не имел, мой Лорд. Но разве это не эксплуатация детского труда? Четырнадцатилетние дети не могут работать, это незаконно. Изар Харрисон несовершеннолетний, опекуна у него нет, он не имеет права работать.

Том отложил снимок; его сердитый взгляд скользнул по Люциусу и снова уперся в усмехающегося мальчика. Волшебник долго молчал, рассматривая юное лицо.

– Неплохо подмечено, Люциус, – медленно проговорил он. – Министерство окажется в затруднительном положении, если эта информация выплывет наружу. Тем не менее, я пока придержу этот козырь и воспользуюсь ситуацией.

– Каким же образом? – Люциус заметил, как Темный Лорд почти нежно провел пальцем по щеке Изара.

– Возможностей масса, Люциус. У меня уже есть один шпион среди невыразимцев, отчего бы не завести второго? – Темный Лорд с негромким вздохом захлопнул папку. – К тому же, если невыразимцы приняли мальчика к себе, тому должна быть веская причина, – Том Риддл посмотрел на Малфоя и приподнял брови: – Я совершил ошибку, не узнав о нем побольше, прежде чем предлагать ему метку. Теперь я понимаю, что имею дело не с обычным подростком, а скорее со взрослым в теле ребенка. Тем не менее, следует помнить, что в чем-то он по-прежнему дитя.

– Вы продолжите попытки переманить его к нам? – Люциус понимал соображения Темного Лорда. Настоящий гений был редкостью. Со стороны Лорда было бы глупо не воспользоваться шансом. – Или есть вероятность, что Дамблдор или министерство уже успели запустить в него когти?

– Не думаю, что Изар из тех, кого легко увлечь за собой. Я скорее вижу в нем безмолвного генерала армии, состоящей из одного человека – его самого. Он одиночка, большая редкость в наши дни, – поджав губы, Риддл протянул папку Люциусу. – Но я уверен, что смогу зацепить мальчишку.

Люциус принял папку и коротко кивнул:

– Не сомневаюсь в ваших способностях, мой Лорд.

Карие глаза задумчиво прищурились:

– Напомни еще раз, почему тебя так интересует этот ребенок?

Откашлявшись, Люциус поднял подбородок повыше. 

– Он чем-то притягивает меня, мой Лорд, – откровенно признался он, – точно так же, как и вас.

Темный Лорд мрачно хмыкнул, в глазах зажегся опасный огонек:

– Будем надеяться, друг мой, ради твоего же собственного блага, что _не так_ , как меня.

Люциус нахмурился, не зная, как на такое реагировать. Что же Темный Лорд задумал насчет Изара Харрисона?

– Все наши планы на этот год в силе, мой Лорд? – Люциус быстро сменил тему, чувствуя, как от испытующего взгляда Риддла по спине побежали мурашки. – Драко бесконечно счастлив и горд оказанной ему честью.

Риддл сжал губы и слегка улыбнулся:

– Все в силе, Люциус, но планы немного изменились.

Лицо Люциуса ничего не выражало, хотя он опустил глаза, отлично понимая, к чему все идет. Драко сильно расстроится.

Темный Лорд протянул руку и слегка постучал по личному делу Изара, которое держал Малфой.

– Я хочу, чтобы _он_ заменил Драко.

***

Изар захлопнул за собой дверь, дрожа от отвращения. Он провозился с маховиками времени на три дня дольше, чем планировал. Закончить получилось только сегодня, и Оуэн Велдер был не в восторге.

«На три дня позже крайнего срока, мистер Харрисон. Я несколько разочарован».

К счастью, была уже пятница, и завтра ему не придется сюда возвращаться. Он отдохнет в приюте… даже смешно. Приют никогда не ассоциировался у него с отдыхом, но лучше уж торчать там, чем возиться с очередными маховиками. Оуэн пока не заикался ни о каких новых партиях, и Изар надеялся, что с понедельника сможет поработать самостоятельно.

От одной мысли об этом он чувствовал нетерпение, но радоваться не спешил – Изар был уверен, что Велдер обязательно придумает ему какое-нибудь задание.

По крайней мере, на этой неделе политический бомонд волшебного мира его не беспокоил. Тома Риддла всю неделю не было ни видно, ни слышно. Луис так и не вернулся, и Изар был сильно разочарован, хотя это и избавило его от лишних хлопот. Он никогда не узнает, каково это – следовать за волшебником столь могущественным, как Том Риддл.

Выпрямившись, Изар уже собрался направиться к выходу, когда зацепился взглядом за дверь, ведущую в Комнату смерти. Ему не следовало туда заходить. Хоть у него и было разрешение на доступ, до сих пор Изар избегал совать туда нос из страха, что таящиеся в комнате загадки слишком захватят его.

Мельком осмотрев коридор, Изар подошел к Комнате смерти. Быстро, чтобы не передумать, он прижал руку к двери, дожидаясь, пока та считает отпечаток его магии и с тихим щелчком откроется.

Изар вошел и невольно вздрогнул: внутри было значительно холоднее. Если бы не слишком тусклое освещение, он наверняка увидел бы клубы пара от собственного дыхания. Пройдя чуть дальше, мальчик тихо улыбнулся. Ноги без усилий скользили по неровному полу, и он постепенно приближался к центру комнаты. Помещение было квадратным, и скупое освещение все словно сконцентрировалось в центре, где, купаясь в призрачных огнях, возвышалась древняя каменная арка.

Остановившись у края амфитеатра, Изар с жадностью рассматривал открывавшуюся перед ним картину. Каменные ступени сбегали к пьедесталу, на котором стояла Арка смерти с Вуалью. Изар решил остаться там, где стоял, в отдалении – на случай, если любопытство окажется сильнее осторожности.

Он присел на самую нижнюю ступень, внимательно рассматривая рваную черную занавесь, закрывающую проем арки. Пальцы мальчика в темноте ласкали шершавый камень пола, пока он смотрел, как Вуаль медленно колышется, словно бы сама по себе. Прислушавшись, он различил доносившийся из-за нее прерывистый шепот. Изар подумал, что арка выглядит просто потрясающе. От одного вида Вуали по спине бежал приятный холодок и росло стремление постичь все тайны древнего сооружения.

Было очень темно, и Изар, оторвавшись от арки, мельком оглядел комнату и решил, что она очень похожа на Зал суда, который ему показали во время ознакомительной экскурсии.

Вдоль стен и на ступенях стояли многочисленные скамьи, спускавшиеся к центру.

В комнате царили тишина, неподвижность и холод.

– Красиво, не правда ли?

Изар поднялся, с удивлением обнаружив, что на одной из скамей амфитеатра сидела женщина. Он был настолько захвачен аркой, что и не подумал проверить, нет ли еще кого поблизости.

Рассматривая ее, мальчик поежился. Первое, что он подумал – какой красивой та, наверное, была бы, если бы не крайняя худоба и изможденность. Перед ним стояла болезненного вида волшебница с длинными рыжими волосами и фарфорово-бледной кожей. В длинных и невероятно тонких руках она держала свиток пергамента. На запястьях просвечивали косточки, лишний раз подчеркивая ее нездоровую хрупкость. Изару показалось, что она вообще не следит за собой. Конечно, волшебница не выглядела _грязной_ , но на свою внешность ей явно было наплевать.

Тусклые волосы падали на осунувшееся лицо, на котором выделялись печальные глаза. Сжав губы, женщина в ответ изучала его.

– Да, – тихо ответил Изар; звук словно прокатился по всей комнате. – Я так понимаю, вы проводите здесь свои исследования? – ее аура не была такой уж яркой, мальчик встречал и посильнее, и все же чудилось в ней что-то знакомое.

Женщина слегка улыбнулась, ощупывая его внимательным, почти жадным взглядом.

– Ты правильно понял, – на мгновение волшебница отвернулась, и Изар, рассматривая бледный профиль, заметил, что ее лицо дрогнуло. Женщина казалась уставшей и выглядела так, словно страдала от тяжелой депрессии. Мгновение спустя она взяла себя в руки и снова повернулась к нему: – Меня зовут Лили Поттер, а ты, должно быть, Изар Харрисон.

Это не было вопросом. Изар не удивился, что волшебница знает, кто он такой. В конце концов, невыразимцев наверняка ввели в курс дела еще до того, как он появился в отделе.

– Получается, вы жена Джеймса Поттера? Он аврор, верно? – Изар смутно припоминал, что где-то читал о Джеймсе Поттере. Тот был образцовым блюстителем порядка, за свою карьеру успевшим изловить немало темных волшебников.

– Да, все верно, – Изар заметил, что теперь женщина избегала его взгляда. – Как видишь, моим призванием оказались более мрачные материи, – на секунду она запнулась, словно не желая продолжать, – с тобой то же самое, так? Немногие люди, не говоря уж о детях, считают арку красивой.

Изар неопределенно хмыкнул и снова повернулся к арке.

– Меня интересует Вуаль. Когда-нибудь, надеюсь, мне удастся заняться ее изучением, – как ни странно, ему было легко с этой волшебницей. Не то чтобы Изар наслаждался беседой, но и раздражения не испытывал. Скорее, она его успокаивала. Возможно, дело в самой Комнате смерти – месте, которое само было воплощением покоя.

Сунув в сумку несколько свитков пергамента, Лили поднялась со скамьи и, поправив лямку на плече, прошла несколько ступеней, отделявших ее от Изара.

– Возможно, мне стоит поговорить с Оуэном Велдером, чтобы тебя направили сюда, – Изар заметил нерешительность в ее голосе, словно волшебница сама не верила, что предлагала такое. – Ты же здесь только на лето, верно?

Последняя фраза прозвучала подобно насмешке. О да, ей придется потерпеть его еще пару недель, а потом он уедет и перестанет быть обузой.

Изар слегка прищурился. Ему не нравилось, когда с ним обращались как с ребенком.

– Благодарю, миссис Поттер, но, думаю, не стоит. Если бы я хотел здесь работать, то пошел бы к мистеру Велдеру сам, – он окинул ее холодным взглядом и кивнул на прощание, а затем повернулся к выходу.

Подумать только.

Изар предположил, что Лили Поттер, как и остальные взрослые, была уверена, что ему вообще не место в Отделе тайн; что он не заслужил доступа к столь ценным знаниям. Никто не воспринимал его всерьез, как бы ни были высоки его отметки. Все считали его посмешищем.

Однажды Изар докажет им всем, как же они ошибались.

***

Вернувшись в приют, Изар понял, что жизнь и не думала возвращаться в нормальное русло.

Едва его нога переступила порог, к нему подбежал мальчик лет десяти. Изар окинул магла холодным взглядом и презрительно фыркнул.

– Изар! – глаза мальчика восторженно горели. – Луис вернулся!

Он так и замер на месте с поднятой ногой.

Когда на прошлой неделе пропал Луис, приют гудел, словно растревоженный улей. Полицейские прочесали окрестности, но вернулись ни с чем. Изар тогда решил, что Риддл убил Луиса, но, очевидно, ошибся.

– Он был весь в крови и еле ходил! – тараторил мальчик, захлебываясь словами от возбуждения. – И он дал мне вот это! Хотел, чтобы я передал тебе.

Магл сунул Изару под нос скомканный клочок пергамента. Чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце, Изар взял его и медленно развернул. В записке было всего два слова, выведенных элегантным почерком:

_«Быть посему»_

Изар нахмурился, но внутри все задрожало от удовольствия. Темный Лорд действительно оказался достаточно умен и расчетлив, чтобы понять, что Изар пытается его руками избавиться от собственной слабости. Волшебник показал себя настоящим мастером интриг и значительно вырос в его глазах.

И пусть даже эти два коротких слова можно было истолковать как угодно, Изар знал одно: Темный Лорд наверняка о нем не забыл.


	5. Часть I. Глава 5

Пальцы дрожали, капли пота, стекая по лбу, падали на рабочий стол. Внимание было приковано к предмету, который он поднес к глазам, заставляя все остальное померкнуть и уйти на край сознания.

Когда стекло снова отказалось принять нужную форму, Изар раздраженно выдохнул. Каждый раз, когда он пытался определить пропорции, они словно плыли и менялись на глазах, и стекло отказывалось сливаться с остальными компонентами. Он вынужден был признать, что его поделка вышла откровенно уродливой. Но, в конце концов, Изар не дизайнер, и это его первое изобретение. Что по-настоящему важно – это магия внутри созданного им… предмета. Даже форму его было сложно описать – не шар и не куб, скорее нечто среднее, с несколькими острыми гранями в неожиданных местах.

Поймав в отражении в стекле чьи-то хищно горящие глаза, Изар рефлекторно сжал кулаки. Ему понадобилась секунда, чтобы понять, кто именно стоит у него за спиной, и в тот же момент зачарованное стекло выскользнуло из пальцев. Изар с ужасом наблюдал за тем, как оно ударяется о стол и разлетается вдребезги.

Стекло разбилось, но ожидаемого Изаром взрыва не последовало. Мальчик нахмурился, с отвращением рассматривая осколки. Если он запаял внутрь достаточно магии, чертова стекляшка просто обязана была взорваться!

Сердито оскалившись, он медленно повернулся и уставился на Риддла со смесью удивления и недовольства.

Возвышавшийся над ним волшебник ответил высокомерным взглядом.

– Мистер Риддл, – сквозь внешнее спокойствие голоса все же проступило раздражение. – Что… что привело вас сюда? – первым его порывом было спросить, откуда Риддл – откуда Темный Лорд узнал о том, где он работает и кем, но стоило Изару об этом задуматься, как ответ стал очевиден. Волшебник был вторым человеком в министерстве и наверняка имел доступ к личным делам всех сотрудников.

По мере того как раздражение рассеивалось, ему на смену пришло беспокойство – и осторожность. Что именно задумал Темный Лорд? Когда Луис, его заклятый враг из приюта, на прошлой неделе вернулся с запиской, Изар знал, что Темный Лорд еще напомнит о себе. И как мальчик и ожидал, вот он стоит перед ним.

Правда, он и подумать не мог, что их следующая встреча состоится именно здесь.

Риддл молчал бесконечно долго, сначала изучая осколки изобретения Изара, затем переключившись на лицо мальчика.

– Твой обеденный перерыв начнется через пару минут, не так ли?

Этот голос… слишком мелодичный, слишком надменный. Впрочем, ему и следовало быть таким. Это был голос искусителя, голос мятежного Темного Лорда.

Изар скривил губы и отложил инструменты. Толку от них все равно оказалось мало.

– Я не планировал сегодня прерываться на обед, сэр, – со всем возможным почтением произнес мальчик, жадно и почти благоговейно рассматривая стоявшего перед ним волшебника. Никогда по доброй воле он не выкажет ни восхищения, ни трепета, но проявить уважение перед лицом подобного могущества определенно следовало. Если Изар не отдаст должное волшебнику, который того по праву заслуживает, то только создаст себе лишние проблемы и прослывет безрассудным невежей.

Некоторые невыразимцы оторвались от работы при виде посетителя, но им хватило мимолетного взгляда, чтобы оценить ситуацию и вернуться к своим занятиям, стоило только узнать заместителя министра.

Риддл поднял брови.

– Думаю, вы все же пообедаете сегодня, мистер Харрисон. Я буду чрезвычайно счастлив, если вы составите мне компанию.

Это был приказ, отданный приторно-сладким тоном. Изар негромко вздохнул и поднялся со скамьи. Возможно, перерыв пойдет ему на пользу. Нужно понять, почему стекло разбилось без хотя бы слабенького взрыва. Чары, которые Изар наложил на свое изобретение, от удара обязательно должны были сдетонировать, но вместо этого не произошло ничего.

Изар последовал за Риддлом к выходу. По дороге он прошел мимо невыразимцев, которые работали над своими изобретениями. Их творения выглядели гораздо лучше, чем его собственное. Мальчику стало любопытно, что именно они мастерят и для каких целей, но рассказывать о своих проектах было запрещено, да никто из невыразимцев и не горел желанием распространяться о своей работе. Обсуждать изобретения между собой запрещалось так же строго, как и болтать о делах отдела с посторонними.

Никто не ведал, чем занимаются невыразимцы, за исключением пары избранных чиновников внутри министерства, но даже те знали очень немного. Так было всегда, и так должно быть и впредь.

Когда они подошли к лифту, Риддл потянулся к Изару и опустил его капюшон как можно ниже.

– Не показывай лица, – тихо пробормотал он, когда этажом выше в кабину вошел еще один волшебник.

Тот не стесняясь глазел на Риддла с Изаром, с особым вниманием и интересом рассматривая форменную мантию мальчика. Изар вполне понимал естественное любопытство, вызываемое невыразимцами; его было трудно скрыть, особенно людям, подобно самому Изару способным довести себя до исступления, если нет возможности его утолить.

– Как поживаешь?

Мальчик глянул на стоявшего рядом Риддла. Лицо Темного Лорда ничего не выражало. Испытывал ли он гнев? Хотел ли убить Изара за отказ принять метку? Понять было невозможно. Все, на что Изар мог ориентироваться – это на ауру волшебника. Сегодня она была спокойна и безмятежна. Манящая, как и всегда, но не несущая в себе ни намека на злобу.

– Полагаю, так хорошо, как только возможно, – тихо ответил Изар и посмотрел на незнакомого волшебника. Тот вежливо кашлянул в кулак и отвернулся, слегка покраснев.

Изар поджал губы от такого беспардонного любопытства. Некоторым людям явно не хватает такта. 

После бесконечных минут ожидания лифт наконец-то остановился на первом этаже. Риддл пригласил Изара на выход; на фоне его высокой фигуры мальчик казался карликом.

– Прости людям их назойливость, Изар, они нечасто видят невыразимцев за пределами Отдела тайн; особенно таких крохотных.

Это что, шутка?

Изар, прищурившись, посмотрел на Риддла. Уголки губ Темного Лорда дернулись, подтверждая, что чувство юмора ему не чуждо. Кто бы мог подумать.

– Что ж, случается, что невыразимцы ссыхаются в своих катакомбах от недостатка солнечного света, – сухо ответил Изар, намекая на стереотипный образ, кочевавший по министерству. Большинство волшебников действительно считали невыразимцев отшельниками, которые скрываются в подземельях от остальных людей.

Риддл мрачно хмыкнул и уверенно провел Изара мимо министерской столовой. Отвечая на вопросительный взгляд мальчика, он небрежно бросил:

– Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, если мы пообедаем где-нибудь в городе, – возражения явно не принимались, даже захоти Изар остаться в министерстве.

Единственным ответом политику стали дрогнувшие плечи мальчика.

Когда они оказались снаружи, Риддл шагнул к нему, дразня дыханием кожу.

– Не волнуйся, я не стану тебя убивать, – с этими словами Риддл сжал Изара за плечи, притянув к себе.

Прежде чем мальчик успел опомниться, они аппарировали.

Изару потребовалось бесконечно долгое мгновение, чтобы прийти в себя. Он слегка осел в руках волшебника, борясь с подступившей к горлу тошнотой. Дурнота не отступала, но мальчик знал, что украшать ботинки Темного Лорда содержимым желудка было не самой хорошей идеей.

Когда в голове чуть прояснилось, Изар огляделся. Вместо того чтобы оказаться среди истекающих слюной кровожадных последователей Тома Риддла, они стояли перед небольшим ресторанчиком.

– Ты когда-нибудь бывал у Лорена Маклина? – рука Риддла отпустила плечи Изара и скользнула к основанию шеи.

От физического контакта мальчик напрягся: он не привык к прикосновениям, ласкам и тому подобному. Тем не менее, он остался невозмутим и ничем не выдал своего неудовольствия от властной хватки на шее.

– Нет, я никогда не мог себе позволить обедать в городе, особенно в заведениях, в которых, судя по всему, еду подают на золотых блюдах, – светлые глаза уставились сквозь широкие окна ресторана на золотые ложки, лежавшие на шелковых скатертях.

Подумать только, неужели волшебникам больше некуда деньги девать? Впрочем, нет, есть же еще министерские балы.

– Тогда считай это подарком на день рождения, – беспечно заметил Риддл и кивнул женщине-метрдотелю, стоявшей за стойкой у входа. При виде Риддла та расплылась в глупой улыбке и склонилась в поклоне, когда они прошли вдоль длинной очереди желающих попасть внутрь. Никто из ожидающих не посмел возразить, поняв, кто перед ними.

Следуя за своим спутником, Изар чувствовал себя странно. Никогда прежде он не имел возможности попасть куда-то без очереди, получить что-то прежде остальных. И никогда у него не было своего столика в модном ресторане, как у Риддла.

Волшебник провел его к уединенному столику, укрывшемуся за высокой каменной колонной в задней части заведения.

– Подарком на день рождения? – переспросил Изар, не вполне уверенный, что понимает.

Мальчик неловко замер рядом со своим стулом, ожидая, пока займет место стоящий выше по положению волшебник. Заметив это, Риддл, усаживаясь, усмехнулся.

– Подарок на твой день рождения, – Том указал рукой на стул, приглашая Изара сесть. Карие глаза скользнули по удивленному лицу мальчика. – Разумеется, ты помнишь о том, что тебе сегодня исполняется пятнадцать, – за показной беспечностью волшебника явно читалось живое любопытство.

Присев, Изар расправил на коленях шелковую салфетку. Он читал о правилах этикета за столом, но в первый раз получил возможность применить знания на практике.

– Честно говоря, сэр, день рождения – последнее, о чем я думал, – и это было правдой, Изар совершенно забыл о своем дне рождения, который никогда не был в его жизни особенным событием.

Он никогда не получал поздравлений – чаще всего об этом дне вообще никто не вспоминал. Том Риддл был первым человеком, поздравившим Изара с днем рождения.

– В таком случае, о чем… – волшебник наклонился поближе и откинул капюшон с лица мальчика. Плотная ткань скользнула вниз и растеклась тяжелыми складками по плечам, – …ты думаешь? – темные глаза зачарованно рассматривали Изара. 

Подошла официантка, и Изар опустил голову, спасаясь от его настойчивого взгляда. Надолго девушка не задержалась, только поставила перед ними по чашке горячего чая и снова ушла. Глядя ей вслед, мальчик задумался, как вести себя с Риддлом. Глупо было предполагать, что в искусстве двусмысленных фраз и политических реверансов он смог бы потягаться с заместителем министра. Другое дело – разговаривать с Темным Лордом.

Что он чувствовал сейчас, общаясь с Риддлом? Изар признавал, что ему немного льстит его интерес. Кто угодно был бы польщен, сумев удержать внимание столь могущественного темного мага даже после отказа присоединиться к нему. Изар понял, что тот не злился на его уловки, и это его удивило.

– О своей работе, среди прочего, – мальчик рискнул поднять взгляд, посмотрев в карие глаза.

Том Риддл в образе шестидесятилетнего политика казался безобидным. Конечно, от него по-прежнему веяло силой и властью, но его мрачная красота оставалась скрыта и не мешала думать. В своем истинном облике волшебник был для Изара куда опаснее.

– Ах да, работа, – Том сверкнул усмешкой. – Невыразимцы… Готов признать, я был изрядно удивлен, узнав о твоей летней подработке, – он решительно подался вперед. – Как тебя занесло в их логово?

Интерес волшебника казался искренним. Изар не привык к столь неприкрытому вниманию со стороны взрослых. Правда, мальчик тут же вспомнил, что Том Риддл был опытным искусителем. Великолепный актер, он полностью контролировал свои эмоции и выражение лица.

Многие считали Изара асоциальным подростком, не подозревая о том, что при необходимости он умел прекрасно находить общий язык с людьми.

Изар скривил губы с деланным безразличием.

– Они связались со мной после того, как я сдал СОВ, – спокойно сообщил мальчик, перестав усмехаться, когда с непривычки свело скулы. Ему с трудом давались положительные эмоции. Улыбки, усмешки, ухмылки – все это требовало определенных усилий. – Директор Дамблдор в курсе моей работы в министерстве. У нас был разговор по этому поводу, и он разрешил мне работать, но только летом.

Риддл помрачнел, потом словно о чем-то задумался.

– Он твой опекун? 

Изар моргнул, обдумывая ответ.

– Полагаю, в каком-то смысле да. Он подписывает мое разрешение на посещение Хогсмида и решает за меня все вопросы с министерством. В остальном мы не слишком тесно общаемся, – Изар потянулся к чайной чашке и нерешительно обхватил пальцами горячие фарфоровые бока. Он задумался, как лучше сформулировать то, о чем он собирался спросить, и решил быть полностью откровенным. – Могу я задать вопрос, сэр? 

Риддл спрятал усмешку за своей чашкой, сделал глоток и посмотрел на Изара.

– Можешь, – негромко ответил он.

– Если я прав в своих предположениях, что вы лишь недавно узнали о моей работе в Отделе тайн и о моем возрасте, то мне любопытно, что заинтересовало вас во мне? Почему вы решили, что грязнокровка станет достойным последователем?

Наклонившись вперед, Том отставил чашку и вопросительно поднял брови:

– Что навело тебя на мысль, что для меня имеет значение твое происхождение, дитя?

Изар вежливо хмыкнул, изобразив подобие улыбки.

– Прошу прощения, сэр, но Драко Малфой гораздо менее деликатен. Я так понимаю, что он и вся его семья поддерживают вас, и они чистокровные. Драко и остальные слизеринцы смотрят на меня свысока, и я предполагаю, что их мнение насчет нечистокровных схоже с вашим. Вы не любите маглов; следовательно, презираете и все имеющее к ним отношение. Я же, как произведенный на свет двумя маглами, считаюсь чистокровными волшебниками существом весьма низкого происхождения.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Изар опустил голову и продолжил:

– Еще я читал о Геллерте Гриндевальде. Он был Темным Лордом, как и вы, и отстаивал превосходство чистой крови. Он ненавидел маглов, неприязнь его распространялась и на маглорожденных, – мальчик откашлялся, не в силах полностью скрыть свои чувства от Тома Риддла. – Поэтому простите мне мое любопытство, но я удивлен вашим интересом. Я скорее ожидал, что окажусь для вас пустым местом.

Риддл понимающе хмыкнул.

– Тебя игнорировали всю твою жизнь, Изар. Уверен, что даже сейчас тебе не по себе от моего внимания, верно? – мужчина не стал дожидаться ответа. – Если не считать прочего, меня заинтересовали твои глаза и манера держать себя.

– Манера? – такого ответа Изар точно не ожидал.

Прежде чем он успел задать следующий вопрос, рядом возник официант:

 – Добрый день, мистер Риддл и его гость, чем могу служить? – голос его источал подобострастие. Изару показалось странным подобное раболепие, пусть даже причиной его был расположившийся напротив известный и влиятельный политик.

– Доверишь ли ты мне выбор блюд? – беспечно спросил Том у Изара. – Полагаю, что смогу угадать, что придется тебе по вкусу.

Эти глаза… Кивнув, мальчик отвернулся, переключаясь на более безопасный объект для наблюдений – официанта.

Изар не мог отрицать, что Риддл вызывает у него странные чувства. В насмешливом взгляде волшебника часто мелькало хищное и почти голодное выражение. Внимание его всецело было приковано к Изару, и это было мальчику внове. Никто прежде не проявлял к нему подобного интереса.

И это тревожило – в конце концов, это всего третья их встреча. Как мог кто-то, кого Изар едва знал, внести такое смятение в душу?

Очевидно, все дело в том, что он чертов Темный Лорд, Мистер Искушение и Очарование. Он, вероятно, родился уже с этим даром.

– Куриную грудку под моцареллой… – уверенно начал Том, и Изар прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы скрыть усмешку. Он ненавидел курицу. Мальчик вообще не жаловал мясо – любое мясо, если уж на то пошло, и было до странности приятно видеть, как Темный Лорд настолько дал маху, – …для меня, – тем временем продолжил волшебник, – и вегетарианскую лазанью для моего гостя.

Рука Изара упала, словно внезапно налилась свинцом. Мгновенно растеряв все веселье, Изар невидящим взглядом уставился в самодовольные карие глаза. Он едва заметил, как кивнул и удалился официант. Вокруг них негромкий стук приборов по тарелкам и приглушенный гул разговоров ритмично накатывали и отступали, рождая странную музыку: на этом фоне гудение низких мужских голосов сливалось в единый хор, разбавляемый редкими нотками женского щебетания.

Однако Изар, неотрывно смотревший на собеседника, ничего этого не слышал.

– Вы легилимент, – мрачно и напряженно сказал он. Изар ненавидел легилименцию. Ему самому она никак не давалась, и мальчик понемногу начал завидовать тем волшебникам, которые в ней преуспели. Он был убежден, что и Дамблдор, и Северус Снейп мастерски владели окклюменцией и легилименцией, и не переставал поражаться тому, как это у них получалось.

– Верно, – невозмутимо признался Риддл. – Но что бы ты там ни думал, мне не было нужды лезть в твои мысли, чтобы узнать, какие блюда ты предпочитаешь. Поверь, я не отличаюсь деликатностью во время своих визитов в чужие головы – предпочитаю, когда они воют от боли, – волшебник хищно оскалил зубы, и это его садистское признание немного успокоило Изара.

И все же мальчик продолжал наблюдать за политиком с недоверием и интересом. Не будет ли с его стороны слишком большим нахальством попросить волшебника научить его окклюменции и легилименции? Да, пожалуй будет, особенно учитывая его отказ принять метку.

– Возвращаясь к первоначальной теме, – начал Риддл, – твоя манера себя вести, точнее, твоя походка – вот что привлекло мое внимание с самого начала. Никогда не видел прежде, чтобы кто-то так ходил. Ты шел, словно разрывался между самоуверенностью и ненавистью к себе – необычное сочетание, но весьма примечательное и интригующее одновременно. Меня восхищают твои внутренние демоны, и должен признать, что ты хорошо с ними справляешься.

Услышав это, Изар покраснел до ушей. Он и не знал, что походка может выдать так много. Уверенность в себе – да, возможно, но никак не ненависть к чему бы то ни было, о которой говорил Риддл.

– А что насчет остального? – Изар откашлялся, нервно крутя в руках вилку. – Вы сказали «если не считать прочего», то есть было что-то еще?

– Ах да, сказал, – весело кивнул Том.

Изар ждал продолжения, но волшебник молчал и не торопясь пил свой чай.

Серо-зеленые глаза прищурились:

– Я…

– Я собираюсь предложить тебе кое-что, Изар, и надеюсь, что тебе хватит ума принять это предложение, – внезапно шутливый и обаятельный политик исчез, и перед Изаром словно оказался Темный Лорд.

Как ни странно, мальчик чувствовал себя более уверенно, имея дело с грозным Темным Лордом, чем с источающим обаяние Томом Риддлом. Он знал, как вести себя с темным магом, но совершенно терялся в присутствии лукавого и насмешливого политика.

И все же Изар вздрогнул, когда Темный Лорд подался вперед, схватил его за руку и угрожающе сжал.

– Хоть меня и позабавили твои попытки увильнуть от метки, я все же считаю их оскорбительными. Ты заинтриговал меня достаточно, чтобы предложить тебе то, что я прежде еще никому не предлагал, – Изар мог поклясться, что на мгновение в карих глазах мелькнул алый отблеск. – Сегодня состоится еще одна инициация, и я позволю тебе на ней присутствовать, чтобы присмотреться ко мне и моим сторонникам. Тебе не нужно будет принимать метку сегодня; я дам тебе шанс понаблюдать.

Изар догадывался, что это еще не все. Внешне мальчик сохранял невозмутимость, но ни на секунду не расслаблялся перед лицом угрозы в виде Темного Лорда. 

Рука на его запястье сжалась еще  раз.

– Тем не менее, потом выбрать придется. Ты либо примешь ее до начала учебного года, либо станешь моим врагом, – Риддл дернул его к себе за руку и сам наклонился ближе; шею защекотало горячим дыханием, когда волшебник прошептал: – Это обратная сторона моего интереса, интереса Темного Лорда. Я ни перед чем не остановлюсь, чтобы выжечь метку на твоей коже. Однако даю слово, что когда это произойдет, мой интерес не угаснет. Ты никогда не будешь для меня безликим солдатом, – волшебник умолк и затем выдохнул: – Я не позволю тебе и дальше держаться в тени, как ты привык.

Риддл отпустил его и снова откинулся на стуле.

Изар обнаружил, что не может отвести от волшебника взгляда. Внутри он весь дрожал. Мальчик знал, что рано или поздно это произойдет. Он выторговал себе целую неделю, прежде чем Темный Лорд пришел по его душу, и Изару очень повезло, что его ждало еще одно предложение, а не смертный приговор.

Наблюдать за инициацией не было нужды. Он и так знал, что там произойдет. Даже если во время церемонии он столкнется с такими ужасами, после которых никогда не станет прежним, пути назад уже не было.

– Мне нет необходимости наблюдать, – тихо сказал мальчик. – Впрочем, спасибо за предложение, – продолжил он с едва заметным сарказмом. Изар был уверен, что для прочих последователей это стало бы весьма щедрым подарком. Том Риддл не произвел на него впечатления чересчур милосердного Темного Лорда. – Предпочитаю сразу получить метку.

Он знал, что Том возражать не будет. Радость его была очевидна: Изар сразу почувствовал, как аура волшебника на мгновение словно вспыхнула ярче. Конечно, у мальчика была и альтернатива.  Например, побежать к Дамблдору и спрятаться за мантией старика. Однако Изар не мог себя заставить это сделать. Он примет метку, потому что ему было любопытно, что может предложить Темный Лорд, и еще потому, что он хотел вышвырнуть маглов из мира волшебников. По крайней мере, Риддл преследовал цели, которые Изар был готов разделить.

– Хорошо, – Том улыбнулся одними губами и побарабанил пальцами по столу. – После церемонии у меня будет для тебя подарок. Мне не терпится его вручить.

– Подарок? – неуверенно переспросил Изар. – За что?

Том искренне рассмеялся; в углах его глаз собрались морщинки.

– Твой день рождения, глупый, неужели ты опять забыл? У меня есть подарок как раз для тебя.

***

Изар вернулся в Отдел тайн после весьма занимательного обеда. Несмотря на неотступные мысли о том, что завтра в это же время он уже не будет свободным человеком, мальчик наслаждался обществом Риддла. Разумеется, политик не был с ним самим собой, и все их разговоры отдавали фальшью, словно пьеса в театре. По крайней мере, Изару так казалось. Он был уверен, что Темный Лорд просто не может так дружелюбно держаться со своими последователями. Он стоял неизмеримо выше их всех.

Мальчик также пришел к выводу, что после инициации никаких особых изменений не последует. Он останется все тем же Изаром, свободным и независимым, разве что время от времени придется докладываться Темному Лорду. Это, возможно, принесет определенные неудобства, но в целом жизнь останется прежней. Вдобавок ко всему, Изару оставалось отучиться в Хогвартсе еще два года. Мальчик был уверен, что Темный Лорд не станет заставлять его и остальных своих сторонников покидать Хогвартс ради очередного собрания.

Сделать это незаметно было бы невозможно.

И это служило гарантией его безопасности.

Через пару дней он вернется в школу и следующие несколько месяцев проведет вдали от Темного Лорда.

– Не спеши радоваться, – раздался голос из теней.

Изар замер и медленно повернулся к стоявшему за его спиной невыразимцу. У волшебника были короткие сальные волосы и бледное изможденное лицо, на котором застыло выражение равнодушия, почти скуки. Изар с трудом вспомнил его имя. Август Руквуд. Он работал в Комнате времени и в Комнате вселенной.

– Прошу прощения? – холодно переспросил Изар, глядя на Руквуда с таким же равнодушием.

Волшебник усмехнулся, оскалив гнилые зубы. Внезапно он дернулся, и мальчик подобрался, готовый защищаться в том случае, если тот вытащит палочку. Однако беспокоился он зря – Руквуд задрал рукав, и внимание Изара тут же оказалось приковано к обнажившейся худой руке. На бледной коже выделялся темный рисунок. В Отделе тайн царил вечный полумрак, однако Изар смог разобрать очертания черепа и змеи, выползающей у него изо рта.

– Темная метка, – сипло прошептал Руквуд. Глаза волшебника впились в Изара, словно пытаясь прожечь в мальчике дыру. – Ты не единственный, кого обхаживал Темный Лорд. Многих из нас угощали роскошными обедами и одаряли вниманием, – Руквуд одернул рукав, снова пряча метку, которую Изар рассматривал с живым интересом. – Но учти: стоит метке появиться у тебя на руке, как о тебе забудут. Он переключится на следующую жертву. 

Услышав загадочное предупреждение, Изар стиснул зубы и выпрямился. Он помнил обещание Риддла, что даже после инициации не станет для него безликим солдатом. И все же вот перед ним стоит Руквуд и утверждает обратное.

Как бы то ни было, Изара это мало волновало. Ему нравилось оставаться в тени. Когда на него не обращали внимания, мальчик чувствовал себя лучше всего. Если Темный Лорд забудет о нем сразу же после инициации, Изару будет все равно. Если задуматься, так даже лучше…

– Сколько желчи, – протянул Изар. – Можно подумать, что ты вовсе не в восторге от Темного Лорда, разве не странно?

Руквуд тихо рассмеялся.

– Не пойми меня неправильно, я с радостью отдам жизнь за нашего Лорда. Просто мой тебе совет как коллеге – не упивайся его вниманием и могуществом слишком сильно. Это может погубить тебя, – Руквуд умолк и с подозрением уставился на Изара: – Чем больше я на тебя смотрю, тем сильнее ты мне кого-то напоминаешь. Как, говоришь, тебя зовут? Уверен, что ты маглорожденный?

Изар внутренне напрягся, отвечая волшебнику холодным взглядом. Он не собирался обсуждать своих родителей – точнее, их отсутствие. У него были определенные догадки на этот счет, и они Изару не нравились. Особенно после попытки на третьем курсе отследить свою родословную. То зелье… нет.

Мальчик скривился, отгоняя воспоминания. Он был маглорожденным.

– Руквуд, разве тебе не пора вернуться к работе? – их разговор прервал новый голос, на этот раз женский.

Изар повернулся к Лили Поттер, с решительным видом шагавшей к ним. Ее хрупкая фигурка из-за объемной мантии казалась еще миниатюрнее. Изар заметил, что темно-рыжие волосы были такими же сальными, как и у Руквуда. Эти двое, похоже, совсем махнули на себя рукой.

– Помяни маглокровок… – пробормотал Руквуд, с отвращением уставившись на Лили. Бросив на Изара последний испытующий взгляд, он отвернулся и направился к Комнате вселенной.

Теперь на Изара смотрели светлые изумрудные глаза, под которыми мальчик заметил темные круги. Наверное, когда-то ее глаза были живыми и яркими; теперь же в них угадывался призрак безумия и обреченности. Должно быть, в прошлом или даже настоящем волшебницы было что-то, что заставило ее настолько опуститься. Возможно, Джеймс Поттер был не таким уж хорошим человеком, как писали в «Пророке»?

– Мне не требуется помощь, – тихо проговорил Изар – не слишком грубо, но достаточно убедительно.

Плечи Лили поникли, но прикованный к Изару взгляд остался таким же твердым:

– Сегодня помощь требуется мне. Мой коллега из Комнаты смерти уже неделю болеет. Мне нужен кто-то, кто помог бы с исследованиями. Ты не… ты не возражаешь? Я знаю, что тебя интересует Комната смерти. Немногие здесь согласятся лишний раз приблизиться к Вуали.

Настроение Изара моментально переменилось. Когда дело доходило до экспериментов и новых знаний, он просто не мог устоять.

– У меня и своих дел хватает, – коротко ответил мальчик. Губы Лили изогнулись в тихой понимающей улыбке, и мальчик едва заметно усмехнулся в ответ: – Однако не думаю, что упущу возможность поработать в Комнате смерти.

Он последовал за ней, без труда выбросив из головы все зловещие события этого дня. Мальчику не терпелось побольше узнать о Вуали.


	6. Часть I. Глава 6

Комната смерти сегодня завораживала ничуть не меньше, чем неделю назад. Широко раскрыв глаза, Изар с повышенным вниманием изучал все вокруг. То, что он был не один, не имело никакого значения – только не тогда, когда мальчик так захвачен и покорен древней аркой перед ним.

Изар ловко и уверенно спускался вслед за Лили по ступеням амфитеатра. Поймав нужный ритм, он больше ни на мгновение не отрывал взгляда от колышущейся Вуали.

И тут Лили приспичило заговорить.

– Ты возвращаешься в Хогвартс на следующей неделе, верно? На пятый курс?

Изар хотел было огрызнуться, что если она и так все знает, зачем вообще спрашивать? Однако вместо этого он неопределенно хмыкнул и уставился волшебнице в спину.

– Вообще-то шестой, а так да, я уезжаю в понедельник.

Уже занеся ногу над последней ступенью, Лили повернулась и удивленно воззрилась на него. Даже при таком тусклом освещении Изар заметил ее растерянность.

– Шестой? Но я… я думала, что тебе только-только исполнилось пятнадцать, – Лили явно была в курсе, что сегодня его день рождения, и все же пыталась притвориться, что не знает точной даты. Почему бы не признать открыто, что она сунула нос в его личное дело?

Недружелюбно покосившись на волшебницу, Изар прошел мимо нее к каменному возвышению. Вблизи арка впечатляла еще больше. Камень был неровным, словно само время источило его.

– Я закончил один год экстерном, – кратко ответил мальчик, не отрываясь от Вуали. – А теперь к делу. В чем требовалось помочь? – Лили медленно подходила ближе, и Изар мельком глянул на нее. – Насколько часто невыразимцы совершают в этой комнате какие-нибудь открытия? На первый взгляд, с Вуалью особо не поэкспериментируешь.

– Это верно, – признала Лили. – Большинство невыразимцев не работают в Комнате смерти постоянно. В этом нет необходимости. Вуаль сама решает, кому открыть свои тайны. До сих пор нам известны только самые азы… – посмотрев на Изара, она неуверенно смолкла.

Слушая ее лишь краем уха, мальчик как завороженный смотрел на Вуаль. Зыбкий глухой шепот ласкал слух, дразнил и приковывал внимание. Изар облизал неожиданно похолодевшие губы и сделал шаг к колышущейся завесе.

– Изар… – хрипло позвала Лили. В ее голосе слышалось отчаяние, но вместе с тем и отзвук понимания, словно она предвидела и боялась подобной реакции мальчика. – Пожалуйста, отойди.

Даже услышь Изар ее просьбу, ее мольбу, то все равно не смог бы отвести жадного взгляда от Вуали, которая теперь пульсировала почти нетерпеливо. Казалось, с обратной стороны чьи-то призрачные пальцы поглаживали, тянули и пытались сорвать ее ветхую ткань.

Словно во сне, Изар поднес руку к Вуали. Даже ему было известно, что легчайшее прикосновение к ней мгновенно затянет на ту сторону без малейшего шанса вернуться, но это знание его не остановило. Дрожащие пальцы прошлись по призрачной ткани, и у Лили вырвался панический вскрик. Мгновение, что Изар касался Вуали, мальчик безмолвно восхищался тем, какой гладкой она была на ощупь. Нежнейший шелк, словно струи воды между пальцев – и холод, бесконечный холод.

Затем хрупкие руки с неожиданной силой отшвырнули его прочь.

– О чем ты думал? – перед лицом возникли горящие зеленые глаза, и Изар глупо заморгал. Сейчас во взгляде волшебницы было больше жизни, чем за все время их знакомства. – Ты же знаешь, что бывает, если подойти к Вуали слишком близко! – она несколько раз глубоко вздохнула и неохотно отпустила плечи Изара. – Многие сошли с ума, просто ненадолго оказавшись рядом с ней. Они утверждали, что слышат голоса ушедших близких и что те зовут их пересечь грань между миром живых и миром мертвых. Чаще всего они не могли противиться этому зову и шагали навстречу смерти.

– Мне это известно, – прошептал Изар, пытаясь прийти в себя. – Но возникает вопрос, – мальчик вдруг хищно сощурился и посмотрел на Лили: – Почему я что-то слышал, если никогда прежде не сталкивался со смертью? Из моих знакомых еще никто не умирал, но меня все равно тянуло туда. Как такое возможно?

– Я не знаю, – рыжие пряди закрыли лицо, а голос упал до еле слышного шепота. Изар сразу же почувствовал ее неискренность.

– Лжешь, – прошипел Изар сквозь зубы. – Признайся, ты нарочно меня сюда затащила. Помощь моя ей понадобилась, ну конечно, – мозг лихорадочно заработал, моментально выдав логичное объяснение. – Я был подопытным кроликом, да? Ничего не скажешь, отлично придумано –  заманить новичка к Вуали; и посмеяться можно, и для науки польза, – мальчик криво усмехнулся.

– Убирайся, – поведение Лили резко изменилось. Зеленые глаза сверкнули от гнева, когда она подняла костлявую руку и указала Изару на выход: – Ступай прочь и никогда, никогда больше не смей приходить сюда.

Изар шагнул к ней, прожигая волшебницу взглядом. Они были почти одного роста, однако глядя на ее щуплую фигуру, мальчик чувствовал себя великаном.

– С превеликим удовольствием, – холодно ответил он, отвернулся и начал ловко взбираться по ступеням.

До выхода было далеко, и Изар успел немного остыть. Вероятность, что он был для Лили Поттер подопытным кроликом, была очень высока. Она могла наложить на Вуаль заклинания, прежде чем привести его сюда, и попытаться проследить их воздействие на него. Однако оставался шанс, что никакого эксперимента не было. Гнев и явное возмущение в ответ на его обвинения свидетельствовали в пользу ее невиновности.

И все же…

Изар посмотрел на руки.

Это нисколько не помогало понять, почему его пальцы почернели, а их кончики до сих пор слегка покалывало.

***

Кровь в висках пульсировала от напряжения, так усердно вглядывался Изар в свои руки. Мальчик сидел на продавленном тонком матрасе, расстроенный; проволочная сетка кровати прогибалась даже под его небольшим весом, снова и снова напоминая, что он в приюте. Ноги едва касались пола; он рассеянно болтал ими, и ритмичный шорох разносился по комнате, когда отошедшие подошвы кроссовок задевали доски.

Изар не отрываясь рассматривал свои пальцы. Они уже не были такими черными, как сразу после случившегося в Комнате смерти; остались лишь тени под кожей, больше всего походившие на синяки. Больно не было; онемение тоже прошло, как и ощущение холода.

Дверь в комнату открылась, и Изар раздраженно вздохнул, не поднимая взгляда. Мальчик, с которым он делил комнату, Брентли, сам напросился.

– Я же говорил, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое, – злобно прорычал он, наконец оторвавшись от пальцев и повернув голову в сторону вошедшего.

Стоило глазам привыкнуть к полумраку, как они расширились от удивления при виде силуэта у двери; это был явно не Брентли. На мгновение Изар затаил дыхание, не сразу сообразив, кто скрывается под капюшоном плаща. Если бы не знакомая аура, мальчик решил бы, что перед ним посторонний.

– Сэр, – произнес Изар, выпрямившись на кровати и не обращая внимания на негодующе заскрипевшие пружины. Должно быть, Том Риддл проник в приют незамеченным и самостоятельно отыскал комнату Изара. – Я вас не ждал.

Это действительно было так. После обеда с Риддлом Изар сообразил, что так и не получил портключа для инициации. Мальчик не знал, чего ждать, но уж точно не того, что Темный Лорд самолично явится за ним.

Сейчас он держался иначе, чем днем – совсем как неделю назад, когда Том Риддл, а точнее, Лорд Волдеморт, впервые появился в приюте. От его высокой фигуры веяло силой и опасностью. За вошедшим в комнату волшебником словно тянулся шлейф теней, и тьма сгустилась еще больше. В этот вечер обаятельный политик Том Риддл исчез, уступив место грозному Темному Лорду.

– За тобой должен был прибыть один из моих людей, однако планы изменились. Я здесь, чтобы вручить тебе подарок и сопроводить на инициацию. Боюсь, что сразу после нее мне придется уехать из Британии, и времени на это не останется, – даже голос волшебника, казалось, менялся вместе с личиной. Сейчас в чарующих интонациях словно слышался отзвук странного шипения. 

Изар колебался. Следует ли ему встать в присутствии Темного Лорда? Или лучше остаться сидеть на кровати? Если бы он уже получил метку, то не исключил бы даже вариант с коленопреклонением. Однако пока еще он не был связан никакими клятвами и поэтому предпочел просто подняться со своего жалкого матраса.

Да, день рождения. Почему он постоянно про него забывает?

– Не стоило беспокоиться, обеда было более чем…

Мальчик осекся, когда Темный Лорд достал из кармана какую-то вещицу и увеличил ее. Это оказалась внушительных размеров книга, завернутая в ткань. Тонкие пальцы Волдеморта осторожно высвободили фолиант в обложке из темной кожи и со страницами, словно припорошенными золотом.

– Это же… – Изар умолк и потянулся к книге, не находя слов.

Не успел он коснуться подарка, как его руку довольно бесцеремонно перехватили. Изар вздрогнул, оторвал взгляд от книги и попытался заглянуть волшебнику под капюшон. Выражение лица Волдеморта в темноте было не разобрать. Неужели Изар перешел какие-то границы, попытавшись взять книгу?

– Что с твоими пальцами? – спросил Темный Лорд, перевернув руку мальчика ладонью вверх, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Изар с облегчением выдохнул и снова переключил внимание на книгу – большую редкость и невероятно щедрый подарок.

– Я ушибся, – рассеянно ответил он; ложь вышла гладкой и убедительной. – Во время одного эксперимента… – мальчик облизнул губы. – Это то, о чем я думаю? – он сменил тему, едва Темный Лорд отпустил его руку.

Из-под капюшона раздался смешок, и Волдеморт наконец вручил Изару фолиант.

– Если ты думаешь об «Эрудицио», тогда да, все верно. Уверен, что любой рэйвенкловец о ней слышал.

Изар взял в руки тяжелый том и недоверчиво на него уставился. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы выйти из оцепенения.

– Это огромная редкость, сэр… Вы уверены, что хотите дать ее мне? – юный волшебник открыл книгу; его взгляду предстали чистые, чуть пожелтевшие страницы. «Эрудицио» была книгой, выдававшей читателю любую информацию по интересующему вопросу. Все что требовалось – стукнуть палочкой по обложке и задать тему. После этого на страницах появлялись исчерпывающие сведения по предмету.

Это была словно бы целая библиотека под одной обложкой.

Существовало всего несколько экземпляров «Эрудицио», и Изар за всю свою жизнь не видел столько денег, сколько она стоила. Мальчик дрожащими пальцами погладил остро пахнущую кожей обложку.

– Ты первый, кому мне захотелось сделать такой подарок, Изар, – холодные пальцы взяли его за подбородок, заставив оторваться от книги и посмотреть в алые глаза, которые, как мальчик знал, скрывались под капюшоном. – И взамен я надеюсь получить твою искреннюю преданность.

И тут Изар понял, что книга была не столько подарком на день рождения, сколько взяткой. Волдеморту нужна была его верность, и он снова сыграл на его слабостях и увлечениях. Изар слегка поморщился и кивнул.

– Разумеется, вы можете рассчитывать на мою преданность… мой Лорд, – пробормотал он. – Спасибо за подарок. Я буду дорожить им вечно.

– Вечно, – задумчиво и мрачно повторил Волдеморт. – Постарайся, чтобы так и оказалось, – волшебник убрал руку, и от этой внезапной утраты по коже мальчика побежали мурашки. – Идем, дитя, пришло время инициации.

Изар напоследок окинул книгу тоскливым взглядом, сожалея, что нельзя опробовать ее прямо сейчас. Надежно спрятав свой первый и единственный подарок на день рождения под матрас, он протянул Темному Лорду руку, и мгновение спустя они аппарировали.

***

Замок оказался именно таким, каким Изар его себе представлял – темным, древним и холодным. Паутина, едва заметная при тусклом свете, оплетала потолки и углы и была такой плотной, что напоминала скорее старую плесень.

Чем дальше шел он по зловещим коридорам вслед за немногословным Лордом, тем сильнее росло его волнение. Сказать по правде, Изар не представлял, что должен делать. Бесчисленные вопросы роились в голове. Сколько волшебников в армии у Волдеморта? Как много присоединится сегодня?

– Нет нужды так волноваться, Изар, – негромко обронил Темный Лорд. – Ничего плохого не случится.

Мальчик покосился на волшебника, который, в свою очередь, смотрел прямо перед собой.

– Я просто не уверен, как следует себя вести… – он осекся, заметив в конце коридора две фигуры. В одной из них Изар сразу узнал Люциуса Малфоя, несмотря на плотную темную мантию, скрывавшую его почти целиком. Светлые волосы волшебника словно сияли в полумраке, окружая голову призрачным нимбом.

Однако вовсе не Люциус стал причиной заминки мальчика. Его внимание привлекла женщина, стоявшая рядом с Малфоем – женщина, которая вызвала странное чувство узнавания.

Черные глаза встретились с серо-зелеными. По лицу женщины расползлась безумная улыбка, исказившая правильные черты. Прическе было далеко до совершенства лица – волосы ниспадали густой волной спутанных кудрей. Судя по поплывшей туши и смазанной помаде, на внешность ей было наплевать.

Женщина постучала длинным ногтем по улыбающимся губам, жадно рассматривая мальчика.

Изару понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что он остановился.

– Бог мой… – хрипло прошептала незнакомка, в глазах которой плескалась непонятная радость. Казалось, она не могла насмотреться на Изара, снова и снова ощупывая его взглядом, не упуская ни единой детали. – Вот уж не думала, что когда-нибудь встречу ублюдка своего мертвого братца…

Изар оцепенел; сердце судорожно колотилось. Он не хотел это слушать. И как назло, именно в этот момент позади Люциуса мелькнула еще одна светлая шевелюра. Изар знал, что это Драко, и он наверняка слышал последние слова этой женщины.

Изар всегда прекрасно владел собой и контролировал свои поступки, но сейчас он находился всего в шаге от полной утраты самообладания, и это перед теми самыми людьми, в присутствии которых когда-то поклялся себе ни за что не терять лица.

– Беллатрикс… – неуверенно начал Люциус, не в силах, однако, скрыть любопытство. Серые глаза рассматривали Изара, словно внезапно увидев его в новом свете. Темный Лорд оставался странно тих и молча стоял рядом.

Когда женщина – Беллатрикс – снова заговорила, Изар сжал кулаки, и мир вокруг словно померк и сузился до одного ее лица. 

– Когда я услышала от Люциуса про грязнокровку по имени Изар, который будет на инициации, то могла только догадки строить. Но стоило мне увидеть эти черные волосы, эти серые глаза и характерные черты, как все подозрения подтвердились, – заметив, что Изар никак не отреагировал, Беллатрикс скривилась: – Изар – вполне подходящее имя; я удивлена, что эта сучка-грязнокровка решила соблюсти традиции Блэков.

Она знала не только его отца, но и мать. Изар глубоко вздохнул и отступил на шаг назад.

– Довольно, Беллатрикс, – наконец заговорил Волдеморт и положил руку Изару на плечо. Ее тяжесть пригвоздила мальчика к месту, не давая возможности убежать, как бы ему этого ни хотелось.

В темных глазах Беллатрикс не было и тени жалости, когда та продолжила разглядывать Изара. Тот уставился на нее в упор, но не мог собраться с мыслями, чтобы хоть что-нибудь ответить.

– Прошу прощения, мой Лорд, я не представляла, что мальчишка не знает, кто его родители, – она неуверенно посмотрела на Волдеморта. – Но кому как не вам следует быть в курсе всего? В конце концов, Регулус вас предал когда-то. Неужели вам действительно нужны услуги его непризнанного бастарда? – женщина снова оглядела Изара. – История имеет свойство повторяться. Даже если Регулус мертв, он продолжает жить в своем сыне, я ясно вижу это.

– Нужно иметь немало наглости, чтобы предположить, что Темный Лорд не в состоянии сам принимать решения, – мрачно прошептал Изар, наконец приходя в себя после первоначального шока. 

Глаза Беллатрикс на мгновение расширились, прежде чем снова превратиться в щелки, и сверкнули странным одобрением. Не дав ей времени огрызнуться, Волдеморт шагнул вперед, заставляя остальных отступить от Изара.

– Вы трое, отправляйтесь в зал собраний и оставайтесь там. Живо, – тон волшебника не допускал возражений.

Оба Малфоя напоследок оглядели Изара и удалились в указанном направлении.

Мальчик опустил глаза, чувствуя смущение и неловкость. Совсем не так хотел бы он узнать о своих родителях, и уж конечно не рассчитывал, чтобы Люциус и Драко Малфои присутствовали при этом – не говоря уже о Темном Лорде, который наверняка весь обратился в слух, не упустив ни единой подробности развернувшейся на его глазах семейной сцены.

– Разве ты не хочешь узнать, кто твоя мать, милый племянничек? Кто отдал тебя в приют после смерти Регулуса? – Беллатрикс шагнула вперед, обойдя Темного Лорда, и склонилась к Изару. Мальчик стоял в оцепенении, не заметив ее перемещений, и вздрогнул, когда губы волшебницы почти коснулись его уха. – Лили Поттер, – шепот ее был полон неприкрытого удовольствия. – Я все знаю, потому что следила за их жалкой интрижкой… – язык ведьмы скользнул по его уху.

Глаза Изара широко распахнулись, и кровь отхлынула от лица.

– Круцио, – нараспев произнес Волдеморт, привычно и с оттенком какой-то извращенной страсти. Из-под полуопущенных век Изар наблюдал, как его новоявленная тетка рухнула на колени; лицо ее исказилось в агонии. Пронзительный крик неприятно резанул слух.  

Изар отступил еще на шаг; голова шла кругом. В любое другое время он бы наслаждался страданиями обидчика, но сейчас зрелище пытки стало последней каплей. Он пятился все дальше и дальше, кожей чувствуя тяжесть алого взгляда, следившего за его отступлением.

После нового крика Беллатрикс Изар развернулся и быстро пошел, почти побежал прочь. Он не знал, куда направляется, и честно говоря, его это не волновало. Густые тени поглотили мальчика, принося ласку и утешение. Постепенно Изар осознал, что бежать некуда, и судорожно вздохнул. 

Очутившись довольно далеко от места, где произошла неприятная сцена, он почувствовал, как подкосились ноги, и опустился на холодный пол. Забившись в какую-то небольшую нишу, Изар сжался у самой стены и уткнулся лбом в колени. Обняв ноги дрожащими руками, он постарался успокоиться. Во время инициации он должен быть сильным; нельзя позволить Беллатрикс увидеть то, что она хотела видеть: сломленного сироту, незаконнорожденного отпрыска рода Блэков.

По телу снова прокатилась дрожь, и горло перехватило.

На третьем курсе Изар начал робкие эксперименты с собственной кровью. Он хотел выяснить, кем были его родители-маглы, и сварил Родословное зелье, которое должно было воссоздать цепочку его предков.

Понадобился почти год, чтобы после двух неудачных попыток зелье наконец получилось. Изар был уверен, что профессор Снейп заметил пропажу части ингредиентов из своих запасов, но так ни разу и не подал вида. Впрочем, мальчику было плевать на его реакцию. 

Изар помнил, как смотрел на чистый пергамент перед собой. Там, где должно было проявиться фамильное древо, возникло только одно имя: Изар Харрисон. Тогда, на третьем курсе, мальчик понял, что он не маглорожденный. Для него стало большим потрясением узнать, что как минимум один из его родителей был волшебником, и при этом достаточно талантливым, чтобы суметь заблокировать всю информацию о происхождении отпрыска. Это были сложные чары, с которыми мог справиться только незаурядный волшебник… или ведьма.

После той истории с Родословным зельем Изар продолжил считать себя маглорожденным. Слишком грустно было сознавать, что родители намеренно бросили его. Они знали, что Изар волшебник, и заранее решили, что он им не нужен. Иначе зачем было скрывать его родословную? В воображении мальчика возник образ незаконнорожденного ребенка, позора для чистокровного волшебника, проведшего ночь с маглой. Существо низшего порядка, плод мимолетной страсти – вот кем Изар считал себя.

Гораздо легче было продолжать думать о себе как о маглокровке.  

Однако сегодняшнее открытие потрясло его куда сильнее. Изару не было особого дела до отца. Судя по словам Беллатрикс, Регулус Блэк был мертв; скорее всего, собственноручно убит Волдемортом за предательство. Мальчик не знал, что сказал бы Регулус по поводу приюта. Имя матери – вот что его добило.

Они же работали в одном отделе!

Лицо Изара скривилось; он изо всех сил пытался сдержать жгучие слезы. Никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя таким покинутым, таким нежеланным. С губ слетел горький смешок, плечи задрожали от усилия подавить всхлип, так отчаянно рвавшийся наружу. Как может мать бросить своего ребенка, а потом, встретившись с ним пятнадцать лет спустя, делать вид, что не знает его? Мерлин, до чего же больно.

Сколько бы Изар ни гордился своим самообладанием перед лицом внешнего мира, от себя самого он не мог утаить ни свою опустошенность, ни обиду. То, как обошлись с ним его родители, сильно ранило мальчика.

На спину, у самой шеи, опустилась рука. Изар замер, когда его окутало облако знакомой магии; волна чужой силы, несущая утешение.

– Если тебе станет от этого легче, – негромко проговорил Темный Лорд, – я тоже незаконнорожденный.

Глаза Изара расширились от удивления, но головы от коленей он не поднял.

– Никто не знает об этом, Изар, и я верю, что это останется между нами, – рука на шее на мгновение сжалась, затем принялась успокаивающе поглаживать мальчика по спине. – Я вырос в приюте, как и ты. Моя мать умерла при родах, а отец бросил ее еще раньше, как только узнал, что она ведьма. В его глазах я был отвратительным выродком, и он намеренно оставил меня в приюте.

Темный Лорд, вождь и вдохновитель движения за чистоту крови, сам был полукровкой. Изар оценил всю иронию ситуации, но при этом прекрасно понял, что движет волшебником.

– Вы простили его? Своего отца? – с искренним любопытством спросил Изар; голос его от колен звучал глухо.

От сумрачного смешка волоски на шее мальчика встали дыбом.

– Нет. Я убил его, когда мне было семнадцать.

Изар скривил губы в улыбке и поднял голову. Его взгляд остановился на лице Темного Лорда, опустившего капюшон. Волшебник еле заметно улыбался, но глаза его рассматривали Изара внимательно и серьезно. Горящий алым взгляд скользнул по лицу, на котором не было и следа слез, и вернулся к глазам. Уважение и восхищение, которые Изар испытывал к Темному Лорду, выросли еще больше. Риддл открыл мальчику свое уязвимое место, поделившись с ним историей из прошлого. Историей, к которой большинство волшебников отнеслись бы с презрением.

И все же, несмотря на все свое уважение, Изар никогда полностью не подчинится Темному Лорду, никогда не будет от него зависеть. Никакая метка на руке не превратит его в безмозглую марионетку.

То же относилось и к его родителям. Они не признали Изара, отказались от него. Почему бы ему не ответить тем же? Он пережил минуту скорби – и хватит с них. Он продолжит вести жизнь грязнокровки, не знающего родства. Им нет до него дела, и ему до них тоже.

Изар сглотнул, чувствуя, как накатывает знакомая непроизвольная дрожь. Он был слишком близко к Волдеморту и слишком чутко реагировал на безграничную силу волшебника.

– Возможно, я пойду по вашим стопам, – признался Изар. Честно говоря, сейчас он предпочел бы никогда больше не встречать Лили, а не убивать ее, но кто знает, что будет через несколько дней, когда пройдет первый шок.

Темный Лорд лукаво усмехнулся и довольно прищурил алые глаза.

– Вот этот настрой мне нравится, дитя мое, – пробормотал он, по-прежнему держа руку на спине Изара.

– Я готов принять метку, – заявил мальчик, неловко застыв под ладонью Волдеморта. Совсем недавно она успокаивала, но сейчас затянувшаяся ласка уже не казалась такой уж невинной. – Благодарю за поддержку, мой Лорд, но уверяю, что мне всего лишь требовалось немного времени, чтобы обработать поступившую информацию. Сейчас я хочу наконец пройти инициацию.

Волшебник медленно убрал руку.

– Тогда следуй за мной, – на лицо Темного Лорда вернулась привычная бесстрастная маска. Он продолжал возвышаться над Изаром, даже когда мальчик грациозно поднялся с пола.

– Беллатрикс, – начал Изар, пока они не спеша шли по коридорам замка, – она не расскажет остальным, правда?

Темный Лорд сверкнул улыбкой, прежде чем снова скрыть лицо под капюшоном.

– Поступки Беллатрикс иногда трудно понять, Изар. Семейная честь много значит для нее, даже если речь идет о незаконнорожденных членах рода. Она никому не расскажет о твоем происхождении. Однако ей понравилось тебя дразнить, пусть и таким жестоким образом. Она наверняка продолжит делать это и в будущем.

Изар скривился и отвел взгляд. Пока Беллатрикс не выносит его тайну за пределы семьи, он справится. Блэки и Малфои входят в число крупнейших чистокровных кланов, но за свою недолгую жизнь Изар привык, что окружающие презирают его происхождение.

– А вы, мой Лорд, поступите ли вы так же? – спросил Изар. – Вы не будете больше упоминать о произошедшем? Честно говоря, я предпочел бы обо всем забыть, – это был почти приказ, замаскированный под просьбу. Обращаясь к Темному Лорду, следовало соблюдать субординацию. Нельзя было открыто потребовать, чтобы тот молчал.

– Я уже выбросил все из головы, – заверил его Волдеморт.

Разумеется, это была ложь.

Изар опустил взгляд. Он знал, что Темный Лорд ничего не забудет. Регулус, _отец_ , когда-то предал его. Семейство Блэк традиционно обладало большим весом на политической арене и искушенностью в темной магии. Изар не мог похвастаться ни тем, ни другим.

Впрочем, Изар и не считал себя Блэком. Он не был суммой своих родителей и более далеких предков.

Он был просто Изаром Харрисоном.

***

Все остальные переминались с ноги на ногу. 

Изар стоял спокойно и неподвижно.

Мальчик оглядел троих волшебников, находившихся в комнате вместе с ним. Двое на вид казались на пару лет старше его, а третьему было около тридцати. Мальчик на мгновение задумался, получали ли они бесценные подарки, наслаждались ли роскошными обедами с Волдемортом. Может, их, как и Изара, тоже удостоили краткого экскурса в прошлое Тома Риддла?

Он обхватил себя руками; его слегка подташнивало. В груди тяжело ворочались сожаление и дурные предчувствия, напоминая, почему отказался от метки в первый раз. Изар не хотел подставлять руку под клеймо. Не хотел становиться чьей-то собственностью. Сама мысль об этом подрывала его решимость, и мальчик дышал медленно и тяжело.

Тем не менее, он понимал, что пути назад не было. Возможность передумать он упустил несколько часов назад, когда еще было время сбежать к Дамблдору и затаиться, как жалкая крыса. И все же Изар не мог представить, что убегает. Он никогда не прятался от проблем. Вместо этого он встречал их лицом к лицу, глупо и упрямо.

Просто нужно помнить о том, что уже в понедельник он уедет в Хогвартс. После отъезда ему почти год не придется посещать сборища вроде сегодняшнего. За это время многое может измениться.

Все не так уж плохо…

Мальчик заставил себя выпрямить руки. После того как Волдеморт извлек его из темной ниши, в которую Изар забился, он отвел его в небольшую холодную комнату и оставил на милость двоих своих последователей. Пожиратели смерти – так называли слуг Лорда Волдеморта. Так будут называть и Изара, когда метка украсит его руку.

Пожиратели смерти велели Изару раздеться до исподнего, затем швырнули ему тяжелую мантию. Его и остальных волшебников заставили разуться, и теперь все четверо стояли босиком на голом каменном полу **.**

От холода мальчик уже практически посинел и весь покрылся гусиной кожей. Он не знал, как долго еще сможет выдержать без обуви. Возможно, выданное ему одеяние сохраняло бы больше тепла, если бы не было таким огромным. Материя холодила кожу, а сама мантия оказалась чересчур просторной, и потому не особо удобной.

Изар сжал палочку. Заметив, что дверь в комнату открывается, он вернул на лицо бесстрастное выражение.

– Он готов принять вас четверых, – Пожиратель смерти, скрытый за серебряной маской в виде черепа, указал на выход из комнаты.

Глаза волшебника насмешливо блестели сквозь прорези маски, когда они проходили мимо него к двери. Изар дрожал, но сохранял на лице спокойное и презрительное выражение. Он шел вторым с конца и, возможно, окажется предпоследним и в очереди за меткой. Метка… ему нужно сосредоточиться на ней и попытаться понять, как она работает. Черная татуировка, красовавшаяся на руках Пожирателей смерти, очень его интересовала. Риддл сам изобрел нужное заклинание? И на что именно была способна метка?

Когда они достигли просторного помещения, в котором оказалось еще холоднее, Изар задвинул все посторонние мысли на задворки сознания. Зал, до нелепости огромный, весь был заполнен слугами Темного Лорда – их было больше, много больше, чем Изар предполагал. Все они стояли на коленях по обе стороны от Волдеморта, образуя большой полукруг. Некоторые находились настолько далеко, что Изар даже задумался, слышат ли они хоть что-то из того, что происходит в другом конце зала. Потом он обратил внимание на их маски и понял, что такое их расположение не случайно.

Изар предположил, что здесь существовала своего рода иерархия.

Лица Пожирателей смерти в задних рядах скрывали маски из темно-серого сплава. Их было больше всего; скорее всего, в их число попадали все новички. Вторую группу составляли Пожиратели в серебряных масках, и их оказалось гораздо меньше.

И наконец, самую малочисленную группу – вряд ли там было больше двух десятков волшебников – составляли Пожиратели смерти в золотых масках. Они стояли на коленях у внутреннего края полукруга, ближе всех к Темному Лорду. Чем ближе Изар подходил, тем отчетливее различал их магию. Мальчик тут же отказался от предположения, что в ближний круг Волдеморта отбирались самые сильные волшебники. Не у всех Пожирателей в золотых масках ауры так уж впечатляли, в то время как среди низшего круга попадались волшебники с куда более яркими аурами.

Должно быть, дело было в уровне доверия и личных заслугах.

Изар смотрел прямо перед собой, остерегаясь слишком пристально разглядывать Пожирателей смерти. Приходилось признать, что у Блэков была довольно характерная внешность, и мальчик нисколько не удивился бы, если бы кто-то из внутреннего круга Пожирателей догадался о его происхождении.

Когда их небольшая группа остановилась перед Темным Лордом, мальчик отвлекся от размышлений. Старший из их четверки первым встал на колени, и Изару пришлось последовать его примеру. Мальчик опустил голову, спиной чувствуя взгляды стоявших за ним Пожирателей смерти.

– Благодарю вас за то, что пришли, – негромко начал Темный Лорд. Изар еле сдержал смешок. Можно подумать, у них был выбор. – Вы решили присоединиться к достойному делу и положить конец принижению и угнетению темной магии. Настанет час, и мы будем обращаться к ней без страха, учить ей в школе наших детей. Во тьме не останется стыда, одна лишь гордость, – волшебник сделал эффектную паузу, заставляя слушателей затаить дыхание. – Более того, мы не только вернем нашей магии заслуженную славу утонченного искусства, но и очистим свет от магловской заразы. Маглы медленно, но верно поражают наш мир, словно чума. Волшебники по праву являются высшей расой. Дети волшебников не должны воспитываться в мире маглов, особенно в магловских приютах.

Изар поднял голову и посмотрел на Темного Лорда. Тот не повернул головы и все же почувствовал его взгляд.

– В нашем мире не будет места влиянию маглов, не будет места скверне.

По залу прокатился одобрительный шепот Пожирателей смерти. Им явно понравилась речь Темного Лорда. Изар был уверен, что они слышали все это уже не раз, но трепет, который рождали эти обещания, прочно держал их на крючке – все они были одержимы Темным Лордом, зависели от него. Это был порочный круг: Волдеморт произносил речи, окатывая своих последователей волнами магии, а те, в свою очередь, все больше подпадали под его влияние. Они жаждали большего. Нуждались в большем.

– Мы отвоюем себе достойное место в нашем мире. Столетиями темную магию презирали и ненавидели. Волшебный мир даже не поймет, что происходит, пока не станет слишком поздно, – Волдеморт опустился обратно на свой стул, больше похожий на трон. – Сегодня я призвал четверых волшебников присоединиться к нам. Уверен, их способности принесут нам большую пользу. Взамен я предлагаю им мир без притеснений и унижений и возможность принять сторону победителей.

Волдеморт склонил голову набок и насмешливо улыбнулся:

– Эндрю Роули.

Самый старший волшебник из их группы пополз вперед, словно жалкое пресмыкающееся, и остановился у ног Волдеморта.

– Мой Лорд, – тихо произнес он, – я клянусь вам в верности и приношу в дар все свои богатства. Я прославлю ваше имя.

Изар внимательно наблюдал, как волшебник – Роули – припав к полу, целует край мантии Волдеморта. Мальчик еле сдержал возглас отвращения при мысли о том, что и ему придется настолько унизиться.

Прищурившись, Изар напряженно смотрел, как Темный Лорд наклонился и упер кончик палочки в левое предплечье Роули.

– Морсмордре, – прошипел Волдеморт.

Под внимательным взглядом мальчика на руке волшебника начала проявляться черная татуировка. Плечи Роули задрожали, из горла вырвался пронзительный крик.

Любопытство победило, и Изар невольно выпрямился. Что это за заклинание? Должно быть, оно проникает куда глубже верхнего слоя кожи, раз волшебник так громко кричит. Возможно, действует на нервную систему? Наверняка затрагивались мягкие ткани, и это могло вызвать сильную боль, но Изар задумался, не заходило ли заклинание еще дальше. В конце концов, если кто-то из Пожирателей смерти больше не хотел служить Темному Лорду, почему бы просто не срезать метку? Отчего-то мальчик был уверен, что Волдеморт нашел способ обезопасить свое клеймо от подобных попыток.

Должно быть, метка воздействовала на весь организм.

– Северус… – прошипел Риддл, подзывая одного из Пожирателей в золотой маске.

Изар вздрогнул и, повернув голову, всмотрелся в волшебника, который быстро подошел к Роули и начал втирать мазь в свежую татуировку. Северус? Северус Снейп? Уперевшись руками в холодный пол, Изар подался ближе к преподавателю зельеварения. Мальчик сам не знал, что интересовало его больше – почему Северус оказался среди Пожирателей смерти или что это была за мазь. Когда начнется школьный год, Изару определенно нужно будет поговорить с деканом Слизерина.

У него были неплохие отношения с профессором Снейпом. Ничего странного, если он потом задаст пару вопросов о свойствах мази. Возможно, волшебник поможет ему понять и суть метки.

Усевшись обратно, он смотрел, как получали метку оставшиеся два мальчика. Оба страшно кричали; возможно, даже громче первого волшебника. Несмотря на предстоящую ему боль, Изар ощущал странное нетерпение, дожидаясь, когда сам получит метку и испытает все последствия этого. Разумеется, его интерес был сугубо научным. Мальчик хотел разгадать ее тайны. И он изо всех сил постарается не кричать. Он просто не мог себе этого позволить.

– Изар Харрисон.

Настала его очередь. В отличие от остальных, Изар встал и подошел к Волдеморту, прежде чем снова опуститься на колени. Услышав его имя, Северус резко повернул голову, и удивленные глаза профессора на миг встретились с серо-зелеными глазами мальчика, после чего Изару пришлось отвернуться.

– Мой Лорд, – начал Изар так же, как и другие до него, – я клянусь вам в вечной верности и обещаю прославить ваше имя, – часть присяги, в которой говорилось о богатствах, он опустил – просто потому, что у него их не было. Мальчик склонил голову и собрал в горсть край мантии Волдеморта. Он судорожно сжал пальцы, сминая ткань. Во рту при одной мысли о том, что сейчас придется сделать на глазах у сотен зрителей, разливалась жгучая горечь.

Однако протянутая рука остановила его.

– Доставь мне удовольствие, дитя, – довольно прошипел Волдеморт.

Изар нахмурился, не понимая, что от него требуется. Пожиратели смерти вокруг удивленно зашептались.

– Мою руку, Изар.

Изар не знал, что унизительнее – целовать одежды волшебника или его руку. Он неуверенно взялся за бледную длиннопалую кисть. Она была так же холодна, как его собственная, и от прикосновения по рукам побежали знакомые мурашки. Такое уже случалось – неделю назад, когда Волдеморт явился в приют; и каждый раз, когда они касались кожи друг друга.

Он наклонился и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони Риддла, затем перевернул ее и прикоснулся губами к запястью, где бился пульс. Когда мальчик поднял голову, Риддл прошелся ногтями по его линии подбородка. Царапины тут же набухли кровью, и Изар ошеломленно распахнул глаза, когда Волдеморт поднес палец ко рту и слизнул капли. Насмешливо смотревшие на Изара алые глаза сияли невероятно ярко.

Поспешно отвернувшись, Изар задрал рукав, обнажив предплечье. Палочка Темного Лорда уткнулась в руку, и мальчик содрогнулся.

– Морсмордре.  

Было больно. Очень. Изар стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как волны магии проносятся по телу. Покалывание, которое он чувствовал от прикосновений Волдеморта, не шло ни в какое сравнение с той бурей, что сейчас сотрясала его всего. На изнанке век словно вспыхивали молнии, пока проклятие прогрызало себе дорогу по венам. Вспышки заставили кипеть кровь в жилах и в конце концов добрались до головы.

Значит, его предположения оказались верны. Метка оказалась не просто татуировкой. Она воздействовала прямиком на нервную систему.

Наконец все закончилось. Тяжело дыша, Изар открыл глаза. Основная волна боли прошла, но метка мучительно жгла руку.

Подняв глаза на Волдеморта, он натолкнулся на его задумчивый взгляд.

– Ты не кричал, – Темный Лорд поднял руку, останавливая Северуса, который уже спешил к мальчику. – Возможно, и мазь тебе не понадобится.

Изар хотел возразить, но промолчал. Он был слишком горд, чтобы выпрашивать лекарство.

– Но мой Лорд… – как ни странно, осмелился возразить Снейп.

Волдеморт шикнул на него:

– Если мальчику нужна мазь, ему придется попросить меня. Это хоть немного усмирит его гордыню, – Изар, закусив губу, упрямо смотрел себе под ноги. Окружающее словно подернулось дымкой. Каким-то образом холод зала сменился обжигающим теплом, от которого горели щеки и даже ступни.

Похоже, у него жар.

И возможно, что причиной тому была метка.

Но умолять он не будет. Если он смог сдержать крик, то сумеет обойтись и без мази.

Чуть позже ему вручили маску. В полубреду Изар даже не заметил, что он оказался единственным из новичков, у кого она была серебряной.


	7. Часть I. Глава 7

Оконное стекло в купе Хогвартс-экспресса запотело от дыхания Изара. Прижавшись к нему лбом и прикрыв глаза, мальчик наблюдал за проносящимся мимо пейзажем. Правой рукой он баюкал левую, пытаясь хоть немного облегчить пульсирующую боль. Теперь он знал, что унять ее совсем было невозможно. Рэйвенкловец перепробовал все исцеляющие заклинания, но боль затихала всего лишь на несколько минут, а затем вспыхивала с удвоенной силой.

Он чувствовал себя больным и несчастным; словно чужак в собственном теле.

Здоровой рукой Изар погладил обложку книги, в которой содержалась информация о Протеевых чарах. Эти чары использовались, чтобы установить связь между несколькими предметами. Изар подозревал, что именно на них основывалось действие темной метки Волдеморта. Впрочем, как бы мальчик ни старался сосредоточиться на ее изучении, все мысли занимала только мучительная боль в руке.

Большой обтянутый кожей фолиант, который подарил ему Волдеморт – «Эрудицио» – лежал на самом дне чемодана, до сих пор бережно завернутый в ткань. Мальчик так и не смог заставить себя воспользоваться книгой. Только не теперь, когда он был так зол на Темного Лорда. И все же, несмотря на все свое детское упрямство, он постоянно чувствовал зуд любопытства, который снова и снова возвращал его мысли к книге. Были ли в «Эрудицио» какие-то неизвестные сведения о Протеевых чарах? Могла ли книга рассказать что-то о самой метке?

Он сильно в этом сомневался.

Дверь с громким скрипом приоткрылась, и в купе заглянул какой-то первогодка.

– Можно мне… – робко начал он.

Изар повернул голову так резко, что шея хрустнула, и злобно уставился на мальчика.

– Нет, нельзя! Найди другое место, – прошипел он. Малолетка быстро захлопнул дверь; из коридора донесся удаляющийся топот.

Не успев насладиться столь желанными покоем и тишиной, Изар с досадой заметил, как за дверью замаячила знакомая белобрысая макушка. Ухмылка на лице нежданного визитера поведала Изару, что одиночество ему в ближайшее время не светит. А ведь он просто хотел побыть один. Ему совершенно не улыбалось, чтобы окружающие, и в особенности Малфой, поняли, как ему больно.

– Что тебе сделал этот бедный первогодка? – слизеринец ухмыльнулся еще шире и без приглашения ввалился в купе.

Изар откинулся на спинку сиденья и, прищурившись, наблюдал за незваным гостем.

– То же, что ты делаешь сейчас, Малфой – приперся куда не звали.

Тот и бровью не повел в ответ на язвительный выпад; нет, избалованный ублюдок преспокойно уселся напротив. Наследник Малфоев чувствовал себя в его компании слишком уж непринужденно, особенно с учетом их прошлой вражды. Впрочем, Изар подозревал, что знает причину подобного поведения, и причина эта ему очень не нравилась. Он предвидел такой поворот событий и опасался его.

Мальчик вздохнул и устало посмотрел на слизеринца.

– Мы не друзья. И мы не одна семья, Малфой. Все, что наговорила та чокнутая сука, должно остаться между нами, тебе понятно? – Изар подался вперед, вздрогнув, когда случайно оперся о левую руку.

Последнее, что ему было нужно – снова погружаться в мысли о своем происхождении. После инициации мальчик постарался забыть все, что узнал о своих родителях, и избегал даже думать о том, что произошло – ровно до той минуты, пока на следующий день не столкнулся с Лили в Отделе тайн.

Она подошла к нему с покаянным видом и, без сомнения, собиралась попросить прощения за случившееся в Комнате смерти. Однако Изар резко отвернулся, не дожидаясь, пока Лили приблизится, и оставил ее стоять в одиночестве посреди коридора. Чего бы та ни хотела, ему было плевать. Он не собирался проходить через все это еще раз. Один взгляд на Лили – и вся та боль, что он испытал перед инициацией, вернулась снова. Мальчику отчаянно хотелось задать ей всего один вопрос: «Почему?», но он просто не мог опять окунуться в этот кошмар. Лучше оставить прошлое в прошлом.

Точно так, как оно и было последние пятнадцать лет.

Когда ночь воскресенья плавно перетекла в утро понедельника, Изар почувствовал облегчение. Наконец-то он возвращается в Хогвартс. До самого следующего лета ему не придется видеть Лили. Он сможет вообще забыть о своих родителях и полностью сосредоточиться на учебе и исследовании метки.

Однако Малфою всенепременно нужно было сунуть свой нос в его дела, и все только потому, что они внезапно оказались родственниками, пусть и очень дальними. Черта с два Изар ему позволит. Мальчику был позарез необходим тихий, спокойный учебный год, прежде чем он будет готов следующим летом оказаться в гуще событий.

Взгляд серебристо-серых глаз Малфоя упал на его руку, и усмешка на лице слизеринца сменилась задумчивым выражением.

– Я слышал, что тебе вручили серебряную маску. Такого никогда не случалось с новичками, – в голосе мальчика легкая зависть соседствовала с любопытством. Предыдущее замечание Изара он полностью проигнорировал. – Похоже, Темный Лорд ценит тебя, и мой отец с ним согласен. Чего я не понял – так это почему тебе не дали мазь. В другом конце зала было плохо слышно.

Всмотревшись пристальнее, слизеринец присвистнул:

– Вот это да! Она же похожа на бревно! – Драко явно стало не по себе от увиденного: левая рука Изара казалась чуть ли не втрое толще правой.

Изар негромко зарычал, и Малфой вздрогнул.

– Ты вообще слышал хоть слово из того, что я сказал? Мне не о чем с тобой разговаривать, и уж тем более я не получаю удовольствия от очередной демонстрации твоей феноменальной способности трепаться не затыкаясь.

Драко фыркнул:

– Поздравляю, манеру разговора Снейпа ты копируешь отлично, но я к ней давно привык. На меня такие тирады не действуют – ни в его исполнении, ни тем более в твоем.

Какая жалость – Изар надеялся, что пара шпилек вернет их отношения в прежнее русло. С дружелюбной версией Драко справиться было сложнее, чем со злобной.

– Если профессор относится к тебе так же, как и я, то меня не удивляет, что и разговаривает он так же грубо.

– Нет, – Драко покачал головой и принялся внимательно изучать свои ногти. –  Ты не то чтобы груб, ты скорее циничен, саркастичен и нелюдим. Это даже занятно. Мама рассказала, что Регулус и Северус были очень похожи характерами. Вы трое отлично поладили бы… – светловолосый слизеринец осекся, заметив выражение лица Изара. Внезапно сдержанный и высокомерный Малфой исчез, уступив место смущенному и чем-то расстроенному мальчику. – Послушай, Харрисон, я не извиняться сюда пришел.

Изар поднял брови; от злости у него уже в ушах звенело. Он не желал слышать имя отца. Он вообще не собирался об этом разговаривать.

– Тем не менее, я понимаю, что в прошлом относился к тебе несправедливо. Просить прощения я не намерен, но хотел бы начать все сначала.

Изар фыркнул и снова откинулся на спинку сиденья:

– Ты стремишься начать все, так сказать, с чистого листа только потому, что заметил интерес Темного Лорда и своего отца и решил на всякий случай прикрыть задницу? Или сам внезапно пересмотрел свое отношение и раскаялся?

Блондин скривился:

– Разумеется, первое.

– Кто бы сомневался, – сухо заметил Изар, не скрывая сарказма. Конечно, он и не ожидал, что Малфой передумает по собственной воле. С чего бы вдруг? Избалованный сопляк всегда выбирал путь наименьшего сопротивления. Драко был слизеринцем до мозга костей, и заботила его исключительно собственная шкура. И что с того, что каждое слово Малфоя оскорбляло разум Изара всякий раз, когда слизеринец открывал рот? Пока тот был на хорошем счету у отца и Темного Лорда, Драко все устраивало.

Слизеринец усмехнулся:

– Ну же, соглашайся. А я пообещаю молчать о твоем происхождении и не стану доставать тебя разговорами об этом.

Изар с трудом подавил стон. Драко явно так просто не отстанет, а у него уже голова раскалывалась от этой нескончаемой болтовни. 

– Если я соглашусь, ты сгинешь наконец?

– Это не совсем согласуется с концепцией «начнем заново», ты так не думаешь? – блондин поднял брови и посмотрел на раздраженного рэйвенкловца. – Хотя, наверное, для начала и это неплохо, – спустя мгновение, показавшееся Изару вечностью, Драко все же поднялся. Усмешка по-прежнему играла у него на губах, словно слизеринец знал, через какие муки заставляет пройти собеседника. – Я попрошу Северуса заняться твоей рукой. Выглядит по-настоящему ужасно.

– Уже уходишь, Малфой? – в купе раздался новый голос, заставивший Изара в бессильной ярости снова вжаться в подушки сиденья.

Он что, слишком многого просит, когда хочет просто побыть в тишине и покое?

Дафна Гринграсс грациозно вплыла в купе. Весь ее лоск чистокровной ведьмы был при ней, заставляя девушку буквально лучиться очарованием. Темно-зеленые глаза при виде Изара сверкнули, а совершенные черты озарила довольная улыбка.

– Боюсь, что Харрисон желает побыть один, Гринграсс, – ядовито сообщил Драко, заметив улыбку Дафны и то, как ее внимание сразу оказалось приковано к Изару. – Не знал, что вы общаетесь, – в его голосе слышалась подозрительность, почти ревность, как будто Драко уже считал Изара своей собственностью.

Рэйвенкловец был в курсе, что эти двое не особо ладили. Они терпели друг друга, конечно, но не более того. Малфой считал Дафну слишком прямолинейной для чистокровной ведьмы, а по поводу Драко девушка сходилась с Изаром во мнении, что тот был просто избалованным мальчишкой, которому не мешало бы повзрослеть.

Короткие светлые волосы Дафны упали ей на лицо, когда она повернулась и окинула Малфоя оценивающим взглядом. Изар отгородился от происходящего книгой, уже устав от них обоих.

– У некоторых, знаешь ли, хватает ума разглядеть, что скрывается за внешним фасадом.

– Не то чтобы мне было дело до ваших склок, – протянул Изар, отвлекая слизеринцев друг от друга, – но я хотел бы немного почитать, а ваши вопли не дают сосредоточиться.

Дафна отвернулась от Малфоя и переключилась на свою изначальную жертву.

– Вообще-то я пришла составить тебе компанию, Изар. Мы не виделись все лето, если не считать того бала в министерстве, – заметив раздражение мальчика, она невозмутимо продолжила: – Я даже прихватила с собой кое-что почитать.

Изар насмешливо поднял брови:

– Полагаю, нечто исключительно познавательное?

Дафна презирала учебники, но благодаря врожденным талантам никогда не имела проблем с успеваемостью. Учебе девушка предпочитала светскую жизнь и сплетни, хотя в обществе Изара и обретала некоторую серьезность. Казалось, Дафна задалась целью вытащить рэйвенкловца из отшельничества и ввести в круг своих влиятельных чистокровных знакомых. Девушка вовсе не была пустоголовой, нет, иначе Изар не смог бы с ней общаться. Дафна была одаренной ведьмой, которая сосредоточилась на общественной стороне жизни; чистокровной до кончиков ногтей, воспитанной с умом и любовью для своего будущего супруга.

Изар вспомнил, как они познакомились. Он тогда учился на втором курсе, а Дафна на третьем. Девушка сидела в библиотеке, склонившись над уже слегка потрепанным свитком пергамента – сочинением по зельям, над которым она билась всю последнюю неделю. Когда она подняла от свитка покрасневшие от раздражения и усталости глаза, то заметила, что Изар наблюдает за ней. Конечно, слизеринка тут же рявкнула на него, посоветовав пялиться на кого-нибудь другого.

Почему-то ее раздражение тронуло мальчика. Не обращая внимания на угрозы, он предложил помочь. Сначала Дафна отказалась, слишком гордая, чтобы принять помощь от кого бы то ни было, тем более от младшекурсника; однако в конце концов сдалась. Впоследствии она получила за это сочинение высший балл.

С тех самых пор слизеринка упорно оставалась рядом, хотя изо всех сил старалась не пользоваться впечатляющей эрудицией Изара. Дафна была амбициозна, независима и всего хотела добиться своими силами. К сожалению, попытки Изара игнорировать ее не отпугнули девушку, и в результате у них сложились весьма своеобразные отношения.

В конце концов рэйвенкловец научился выносить ее присутствие. До определенных пределов.

– Ты так хорошо меня знаешь, – ухмыльнулась Дафна и подцепила наманикюренным ногтем страницу «Ведьмополитена». Глаза Изара в ужасе расширились; он поспешно отвернулся от презренного издания и уткнулся обратно в учебник.

Малфой, по-прежнему стоявший у двери, откашлялся. Вместо того чтобы почувствовать себя третьим лишним и удалиться, он снова напустил на себя невозмутимый вид.

– Пожалуй, я тоже останусь, – слизеринец высокомерно фыркнул и присел напротив. – У тебя найдется что почитать, Харрисон? Зная тебя, предположу, что ты даже в заднице хранишь пару справочников, – беззлобно произнес он.

Шокированная Дафна охнула.

Взгляд серо-зеленых глаз снова оторвался от учебника. Изара отвлекали столько раз, что он не запомнил ни строчки.

Он внимательно рассматривал Драко поверх книги. За лето тот заметно возмужал и уже не казался мальчишкой. Отросшие волосы и надменное выражение лица делали его похожим на Люциуса. Хоть Изар никогда не встречал Нарциссу Малфой, еще одну кузину своего отца, однако в очертаниях рта Драко ясно различал несвойственную Люциусу мягкость. Губы слизеринца были полными, почти пухлыми – фамильная черта Блэков.

Изменилась не только внешность, другим стало и поведение Драко. Надменность никуда не делась, но в целом мальчик стал сдержаннее и больше наблюдал, чем сам искал внимания.

– Думаю, в литературе тебе будут ближе вкусы Дафны, –  Изар спрятал ухмылку за учебником, и Драко видел только верхнюю половину его лица, абсолютно серьезную. Наследник Малфоев глянул на номер «Ведьмополитена» и, прищурившись, вновь повернулся к Изару. – Может быть, стоит ее попросить? Наверняка у нее найдется еще парочка.

Дафна хихикнула в ладошку, и перстень с гербом Гринграссов сверкнул в лучах солнца, проникавших в окно. Заметив его, Изар подрастерял всю свою веселость. Подобная печатка с фамильным гербом была и на пальце у Драко. Когда Дафна поймала его взгляд, мальчик отвернулся.

– Очень смешно, Харрисон, – Драко скривил губы.

Они уставились друга на друга, чувствуя, как общая тайна подчиняет себе все их мысли. Изар практически видел, как воспоминание о том, что говорила Беллатрикс Лестрейндж в замке Темного Лорда, снова и снова проносится в голове Драко.

Напряжение нарастало, и тут Дафна непринужденно нарушила затянувшееся молчание.

– Мне не терпится посмотреть на учеников Дурмстранга, – девушка захлопала ресницами. – Когда турнир проводили во Франции, я только поступила в Хогвартс, и никого из первокурсников туда не взяли. Говорят, там очень симпатичные мальчики.

Изару потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы сообразить, о чем она говорит.

– Турнир трех волшебников. Я и забыл про него, – небрежно заметил он и снова уставился в книгу. Турнир возродили около полувека назад и с тех пор проводили каждые пять лет. Изар был почти уверен, что как раз в этом году соревнования пройдут в юбилейный, десятый раз.

– Не забывай о Шармбатоне, – Драко самодовольно глянул на Дафну. – Вот уж где полно красавиц.

– Это вряд ли, – пробормотала она и повернулась к Изару: – А ты как думаешь, будет там кто-нибудь стоящий?

Мальчик невидящим взглядом смотрел на страницу учебника, не в силах поверить, что участвует в подобном разговоре. Лучше уж навечно запереться с Лили Поттер в Комнате смерти, чем обсуждать, в какой школе ученики симпатичнее.

– Вы собираетесь бросать свои имена в Кубок? – предпочел сменить тему Изар.

Дафна не слишком обрадовалась его маневру, но промолчала.

Драко выпятил грудь и до нелепости высоко задрал подбородок.

– Разумеется, я собираюсь, – что-то в тоне его голоса говорило, что слизеринец практически уверен, что станет чемпионом Хогвартса. Заметив, как держит себя Малфой, Изар пристально уставился на него. Рэйвенкловец был готов дать руку на отсечение, что белобрысому  никогда не стать чемпионом, но на лице у Драко была написана абсолютная уверенность.

Что же там замышлялось? Взгляд Изара скользнул по зарумянившимся от гордости щекам слизеринца.

– Похоже, в тебе турнир совсем не вызывает энтузиазма, – Дафна тронула Изара за плечо. – А сам ты собираешься участвовать? Мне кажется, из тебя получится прекрасный чемпион.

Серо-зеленые глаза потемнели от раздражения.

– Дафна, ты отлично знаешь, что мне только что исполнилось пятнадцать. Разумеется, я не буду участвовать. До турнира допускаются только волшебники старше шестнадцати лет, – девушка надулась. – Кроме того, даже если бы я и мог, то и на милю не подошел бы к Кубку, – последнее, что Изару нужно, это внимание. Известность. Интерес. Слава. Тщеславие было ему абсолютно чуждо. Он ни за что не решился бы на такое даже ради солидного денежного приза.

Изар считал, что турнир не имеет ничего общего с проверкой знаний и способностей участников. На самом деле все сводилось к битве за популярность, за шанс войти в историю.

Однако чем больше мальчик думал о турнире, тем меньше отвращения к нему испытывал. Изар понял, что теперь у него появится масса дополнительного времени, чтобы заняться своими делами. Пока внимание всей школы будет приковано к торжествам и состязаниям, он сможет побыть один, подальше от остальных.

Хм-м… сколько возможностей. Можно будет вплотную заняться меткой – и даже своим проектом из Отдела тайн, который Изар поклялся закончить до того, как летом снова вернется на работу.

Драко хихикнул, снова привлекая к себе внимание.

– Изар слишком привык быть в тени. Он никогда не стал бы участвовать, – мальчики обменялись понимающими взглядами. – Меня не волнует, кто станет победителем, лишь бы это была не Норвегия. Не считая единственного случая, когда первое место занял Шармбатон, все остальные турниры выигрывал Дурмстранг. Хогвартс – и Британия – за все время после возобновления турнира не побеждали ни разу.

Это правда. Во всех трех министерствах к турниру относились очень серьезно. Министерство Норвегии, или, точнее, норвежская школа Дурмстранг, считалась самой престижной. Второе место в рейтинге занимала Академия Шармбатон – и, соответственно, французское министерство. К сожалению, репутация британского министерства магии на этом фоне оставляла желать лучшего. Британия еще ни разу не выигрывала турнир, и Хогвартс занимал последнее место, когда дело доходило до соревнований и статистики общей успеваемости.

Изар читал, что и министерства, и высокопоставленные политики всегда придавали повышенное значение результатам турнира. Во время состязаний страсти накалялись, и первые лица государства, как правило, отправлялись в ту страну, где проводился турнир. В этом году такой страной стала Британия.

Пальцы Изара судорожно сжались, а книга выпала из рук на колени, когда в голову пришла неожиданная мысль.

Том Риддл был высокопоставленным политиком, вторым после министра магии. Он наверняка проведет в Хогвартсе большую часть учебного года.

Изар глубоко вздохнул и постарался успокоиться, в то время как левая рука запульсировала болью с новой силой.

Подумать только, а он рассчитывал целый год не видеть Темного Лорда.

***

Изар, наконец-то один, шел по замку. На нем была мантия Рэйвенкло и форменный сине-бронзовый галстук, тугим узлом затянутый на шее. Мальчик не мог отрицать, что счастлив снова вернуться в Хогвартс. Он был готов на что угодно, лишь бы оказаться подальше от приюта и Отдела тайн и выждать, пока не рассеется потрясение от новостей о его родителях. Изар не знал, сколько бы он выдержал рядом с Лили Поттер, если бы не Хогвартс, в котором можно было укрыться на время.

Рэйвенкловец скользнул к высокой колонне и остановился в тени, чтобы немного прийти в себя.

Его левая рука горела огнем. Не только метка, нет – вся рука целиком. Воспаление распространилось почти до плеча, рука опухла и покраснела. Надеть школьную мантию оказалось практически невыполнимой задачей, в конце концов ему пришлось принять помощь Драко.

Изар не был уверен, сможет ли вообще что-то делать этой рукой. У него даже галстук завязать как следует не получилось. Мальчик тихо застонал и прижался пылающим лбом к каменной колонне. Он хотел попросить мазь на следующий же день после инициации, но после недавних событий Изар испытывал настолько смешанные чувства к Темному Лорду, что так и не решился обратиться к нему. Волшебник сделал все, чтобы вызвать его неприязнь. Бывали моменты, когда в Томе Риддле проглядывали сочувствие и человечность, однако уже в следующее мгновение он превращался в неприступного темного мага, не знающего жалости.

Кроме того, Изару вовсе не хотелось идти к Темному Лорду на поклон. Если он свяжется с Томом и попросит мазь, то тем самым продемонстрирует свою покорность.

Основная трудность заключалась в том, что пульсирующая болью рука не давала ни на чем сосредоточиться. Все, что Изар рассчитывал успеть сделать до начала занятий, пришлось отложить, потому что внимание его постоянно отвлекалось. Отвратительная, постыдная слабость.

Затуманенными от боли глазами мальчик смотрел, как ученики собираются в группки, шепчутся и галдят. Широкими шагами они входили в Большой зал, торопясь снова увидеть друзей. Потом Изар увидел, как у входа показались ученики Дурмстранга, за которыми следовали представители другой школы, Шармбатона. Изару стало интересно, почему их появление не обставили с большей помпой. Возможно ли, что руководство Хогвартса так озлобилось из-за постоянных проигрышей, что решило пренебречь официальной церемонией?

Да, вполне может быть. Впрочем, особо долго об этом Изар не раздумывал.

Когда руку снова пронзило болью, мальчик на секунду зажмурился и сжал зубы. Заметит ли кто-нибудь, если он не пойдет на торжественный ужин?

Нет.

Открыв глаза, Изар смотрел, как ученики проходят мимо, словно его нет. Прижавшись спиной к колонне, мальчик чувствовал себя невидимым. Взгляды некоторых из них задерживались на нем и тут же скользили дальше, словно не замечая. 

Но ему же это нравилось, разве нет? Иметь возможность делать все, что душе угодно, без контроля и надзора. В поезде присутствие Дафны и Драко ему мешало, так почему сейчас равнодушие других учеников так задевает?

Краем глаза Изар заметил группу служащих министерства, которые как раз входили в двери замка, и в самом центре – высокий представительный волшебник. Том Риддл. На носу политика красовались фальшивые очки, за которыми весело поблескивали карие глаза. Прежде чем мальчик успел прийти в себя от того, что так скоро снова видит Темного Лорда, взгляд Риддла оторвался от идущих рядом чиновников и остановился прямо на стоявшем в тени Изаре. 

Мальчик тяжело выдохнул, юркнул за колонну и постепенно перемещался за ней так, чтобы оставаться вне поля зрения, пока группа волшебников не миновала его.

Воздух вырывался из груди судорожными толчками.

Если ученики не видели его в упор, как же Темный Лорд сумел так быстро его разглядеть?

– Изар, – окликнул его кто-то. Почувствовав, как замерло сердце, мальчик поднял глаза. Перед ним стоял Северус Снейп. Еще один волшебник, который его заметил.

– Следуй за мной, – профессор не стал дожидаться, когда Изар опомнится, и быстро пошел по направлению к подземельям. Мальчик неохотно отделился от колонны и поплелся за ним.

– Что-то случилось, сэр? – спросил Изар, когда они подошли к входу в личный кабинет профессора. – Мы не опоздаем на ужин? – на самом деле ему не было никакого дела до ужина; наоборот, мальчик даже обрадовался шансу сбежать от всего того шума, который наверняка будет сопровождать объявление начала турнира.

Снейп не ответил и только молча открыл перед Изаром дверь, приглашая войти. Рэйвенкловец без колебаний подчинился, окинув безразличным взглядом стоявшие на полках банки с ингредиентами. В этот вечер его привычное любопытство словно испарилось. Мальчик неловко замер на месте, пока Снейп, по обыкновению молчаливый, внимательно его рассматривал.

Изар обратил внимание на выражение его лица – вряд ли его можно было назвать счастливым, и потрескивание магии в воздухе служило лишним подтверждением недовольства профессора.

– Тебе следовало послать сову мне либо Темному Лорду, – в установившейся тишине глубокий баритон Снейпа прозвучал довольно резко. – Снимай мантию, – приказал он.

Тот понуро опустил голову.

– Мне не хотелось… – Изар умолк, изо всех сил пытаясь одной рукой справиться с узлом галстука.

– Тебе не хотелось гнуть спину перед Темным Лордом; да, я так и подумал. Тем не менее, я не Темный Лорд, и у меня тоже есть мазь. Последние несколько дней я ждал, что разум все-таки победит и ты пришлешь мне сову, – Снейп взял склянку с мазью со стола и подошел к Изару. – Очевидно, ты не столь умен, как мне сначала показалось.

Изар наградил волшебника испепеляющим взглядом и рывком развязал галстук.

– Мне не хотелось быть обузой, – если честно, он намеревался сам найти способ вылечить руку, но все эти планы пошли прахом из-за непрекращающейся боли, не дававшей сосредоточиться на поиске новых знаний.

– Обузой, – сухо повторил Снейп. Нетерпеливо вздохнув, он потянулся помочь Изару. – Не ребенок, а катастрофа.

Когда профессор принялся освобождать его от мантии, краска залила шею и лицо мальчика. Потом Снейп взялся за рукав рубашки; внешне Изар остался невозмутим, только тихо зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы, когда ткань задела горевшую кожу.

– Глупый мальчишка, – продолжил Снейп уже мягче, нахмурившись при виде распухшей и покрасневшей руки. – У тебя началось заражение. Еще немного, и ты мог умереть.

– Я хотел справиться сам, – сердито огрызнулся Изар, устав от того, что Снейп бранит его, будто маленького. – Я должен был понять, как остановить воспаление, но не мог сосредоточиться, было так больно… все сразу навалилось… – голос мальчика дрогнул, и он умолк.

От подступивших слез все вокруг расплывалось, и Изар поспешил их сморгнуть. Со всеми этими семейными откровениями и инициацией он все хуже и хуже владел собой. Он так и не закончил свое изобретение в Отделе тайн, не сумев утереть нос Оуэну Велдеру и, возможно, остальным невыразимцам. Он не смог увильнуть от метки Темного Лорда. Он слишком многого не смог сделать этим летом; откровенно говоря, мальчик чувствовал себя ходячим разочарованием.

Северус помолчал, откупоривая мазь. Изар почувствовал запах алое и розмарина. Оба растения были хорошо известны своими целительными свойствами, но, очевидно, состав мази не ограничивался этими двумя компонентами. 

– Мне кажется, я деградирую, – тихо выговорил Изар; его по-настоящему пугала возможность лишиться единственной силы, которой он обладал; своего единственного повода для гордости. Изару нужен был его разум, его мозг, но после летних каникул ему казалось, что чем дальше, тем хуже он соображал.

Северус неодобрительно хмыкнул, покрывая толстым слоем мази угольно-черную метку.

– Интеллект утратить невозможно, Изар. Твои знания со временем только растут, а не убывают, – волшебник никак не отреагировал на то, насколько жалко прозвучало признание мальчика; не стал он высмеивать и его детские страхи. Казалось, Снейп прекрасно понимал, что с ним происходит. – Тебе сейчас нелегко приходится. Твой разум встревожен и перевозбужден, и вполне понятно, что в таком состоянии ему тяжело усваивать новые знания.

Рэйвенкловец посмотрел на склоненную голову профессора, втиравшего мазь ему в руку. В его словах был смысл, и Изар устыдился своих иррациональных страхов. 

– Вы когда-нибудь жалели об этом? – нерешительно спросил он, внимательно следя за реакцией профессора.

Как ни странно, Снейп сразу понял, о чем он говорит.

Жалел ли он о том, что принял метку?

Профессор закончил с мазью и отвернулся от Изара, закупоривая склянку.

– Да, – тихо произнес он. Изар с интересом смотрел, как Снейп обошел стол и убрал лекарство в верхний ящик. – Каждый новообращенный хотя бы раз жалел о том, что согласился принять метку. Ты не одинок.

– Спасибо, сэр, – Изар опустил взгляд на свою руку, которая теперь была ярко-розовой и вся блестела, и подождал, пока мазь хотя бы немного впитается, прежде чем одернуть рукав. Боль по-прежнему была очень сильной, и все же стало чуть-чуть полегче. Впрочем, мальчик не знал, что стало тому причиной – мазь или слова утешения, которые нашел для него Снейп.

– Понадобится несколько дней, чтобы отек и покраснение сошли. Скорее всего, завтра снова придется нанести мазь, чтобы остановить заражение наверняка, – Северус прислонился к краю стола, скрестил руки на груди и уперся в Изара непроницаемым взглядом. От легилимента ничто не могло ускользнуть, и Изар почувствовал легкий укол зависти.

– Не могли бы вы, сэр, завтра рассказать мне о метке поподробнее? Меня интересуют ее свойства и принцип действия, – на всякий случай мальчик умолчал о том, что собирается ставить над меткой опыты, вдруг профессор счел бы подобные планы изменой их Лорду.

Однако Снейп удивил его, слегка усмехнувшись и ответив Изару понимающим взглядом:

– Помню, как я экспериментировал с меткой первое время после инициации. Я варил одно зелье за другим, пытаясь нейтрализовать ее. К сожалению, далеко продвинуться в исследованиях мне не удалось. Если хочешь, завтра, после того как мы поговорим о метке, я дам тебе свои записи обо всех зельях, что тогда перепробовал.

Изара поразило, что Снейп так запросто признался в том, что тоже ставил опыты над меткой.

– Я… спасибо, сэр, мне бы очень этого хотелось. 

Темные глаза оглядели его с ног до головы, и на секунду в них мелькнуло беспокойство.

– Я ничего не имею против экспериментов, Изар. Ты весьма сообразительный юноша. Если кто и сможет постичь все секреты метки Темного Лорда, то, я уверен, это будешь ты.

Изар ответил волшебнику еле заметной, но искренней улыбкой:

– Спасибо. 

Профессор коротко кивнул и направился к выходу из своего кабинета.

– Мы должны вернуться в Большой зал. Вне всякого сомнения, Темный Лорд уже заметил наше отсутствие, – Изар побледнел от этого спокойного заявления. 

Волдеморт не был глупцом, он легко сложит два и два. Изар не знал лишь, станет ли тот сдерживаться в стенах Хогвартса или даст волю своему гневу. Лорд особо подчеркнул, что за мазью Изар должен обратиться лично к нему.

Как бы все ни повернулось, Изар изо всех сил постарается выгородить Снейпа. Это самое меньшее, чем он мог отблагодарить декана Слизерина за помощь.

Они вышли в темный коридор, и разгоряченное лицо Изара обдало ледяным воздухом подземелий. Мальчик покосился на Снейпа и задумался. Профессор был очень умен, особенно во всем, что касалось искусства приготовления зелий. Судя по мощным и спокойным волнам магии, которые накатывали на Изара одна за другой в его присутствии, он был еще и могущественным волшебником. Где-то в прошлом Северуса должно быть что-то, какая-то веская причина, побудившая его присоединиться к Темному Лорду… и Изар хотел узнать все об этом.

– Сэр? – негромко обратился мальчик, голос его прокатился по коридору призрачным эхом. – Вы знали Регулуса Блэка? – он поклялся, что никогда не коснется этой темы, но Северуса Снейпа явно что-то связывало с его родителями. Профессор знал, что на третьем курсе Изар сварил Родословное зелье. Почему он ни разу даже не заговорил об этом – притом, что брать ингредиенты из его личного хранилища было категорически запрещено?

Изар припомнил, что как-то слышал о нескольких гриффиндорцах, позаимствовавших часть ингредиентов Снейпа. Тот назначил им наказание, длившееся три месяца, и снял так много баллов, что у их факультета не осталось никаких шансов выиграть Кубок школы в том году. 

Однако когда Изар залез в его запасы за ингредиентами для Родословного зелья, и не один раз, а дважды, Снейп и вида не подал, будто что-то заметил. Объяснить подобное поведение было крайне сложно.

Либо Снейп питал к Изару такую слабость, что без колебаний простил ему пропажу ингредиентов – либо он что-то знал и понимал любопытство Изара касательно его предков.

Мальчик предполагал, что первый вариант имел мало общего с действительностью.

– Да, знал, – поведение Снейпа резко изменилось. Изар заметил, как поднялись его плечи, как напряглась шея. Затем взгляд серо-зеленых глаз упал на руки профессора – пальцы рефлекторно сжимались, как и всегда, когда тот пытался оставаться внешне спокойным.

– Вы знали, что он мой отец, не так ли? – холодно спросил Изар.

Снейп остановился как вкопанный и стремительно повернулся к Изару, впиваясь в мальчика взглядом. Ярость захлестнула волшебника, словно он услышал оскорбление.

– У меня имелись подозрения – и только подозрения. Они подтвердились только тогда, когда ты стал старше. Если бы я знал наверняка с самого начала, хотел бы ты, чтобы я рассказал?

– Нет, – Изар ответил так уверенно, что выражение лица Снейпа смягчилось. – Мне просто было интересно, знали ли вы, вот и все, – напоследок бесстрастно посмотрев на волшебника, мальчик направился в Большой зал. Он не злился на профессора за то, что тот держал все в секрете. В конце концов, его родители сами сделали все, чтобы эта тайна никогда не выплыла наружу.

– Несмотря ни на что, он остается хорошим человеком, – догнал его мрачный голос Снейпа.

Изар обернулся, сузив глаза.

– _Остается_? – Снейп с каменным лицом вздернул подбородок. – Мне сказали, что Регулус Блэк мертв… был убит в наказание за то, что предал Темного Лорда. Вы намекаете, что это не так? – не дав профессору шанса ответить, мальчик продолжил: – Впрочем, каким бы ни был ваш ответ, мне все равно. Для меня он умер… и навсегда останется мертв, – посмотрев на руки, Изар понял, что они дрожат.

Глубоко вздохнув, он постарался успокоиться. Не хватало еще вымещать злость на профессоре.

– Благодарю вас за помощь, сэр, я очень ее ценю. Однако что касается _его_ – я не хочу больше обсуждать эту тему. 

Он отвернулся и поспешил прочь из подземелий.

Регулус Блэк мертв.

Ему пришлось повторять это про себя снова и снова, чтобы вытеснить острую горечь предательства.


	8. Часть I. Глава 8

Проскользнув в Большой зал, Изар с облегчением заметил, что всем присутствующим не до него. Зал был битком набит учениками и чиновниками всех мастей. Представители министерств Франции, Норвегии и Британии каким-то образом все уместились за преподавательским столом; директора соответствующих школ сидели там же.

Дамблдор как раз стоял за своей раззолоченной кафедрой и обращался к присутствующим. Изар почувствовал, как щеки вспыхнули, когда несколько голов все же повернулось в его сторону. Сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, мальчик быстро прошел к столу Рэйвенкло. Терри Бут, пятикурсник, занял ему место, как делал каждый год.

Изар грациозно опустился на скамью и постарался спрятаться за спинами остальных учеников. К счастью, Дамблдор не прервал свою речь. Директор говорил о том, что в этом году у них гостят представители других школ, об уважении и здоровом спортивном духе.

Чуть откинувшись назад, Изар увидел, как из прилегающей к Большому залу комнаты появился Снейп. Он занял место рядом с Макгонагалл, всего через два стула от Тома Риддла. Темный Лорд сначала посмотрел, как усаживается Северус; затем перевел взгляд зачарованных карих глаз на Изара. Лицо Темного Лорда, такое же каменное, как и у Снейпа, не выдавало никаких чувств. Изар с вызовом ответил на его взгляд. Даже со своего места он чувствовал ауру Темного Лорда. Сейчас по ней бежали жалящие протуберанцы, явно показывая, что волшебник недоволен.   

В присутствии одновременно и Темного Лорда, и Дамблдора Изару было трудно побороть дрожь. Какой бы слабой она ни была, Изар ненавидел эту свою непроизвольную реакцию. Да, очень удобно иметь возможность чувствовать магию, но и проблем эта способность тоже доставляла немало. Понадобится время, чтобы научиться справляться с натиском одновременно двух сильных аур. В конце концов, у Изара ушло два года, чтобы привыкнуть к самому Хогвартсу. Замок буквально фонил магией, которая действовала на мальчика так же, как оба вышеупомянутых волшебника, вместе взятые.

Мальчик на мгновение задумался о том, знал ли Дамблдор об альтер-эго Тома Риддла. Каким бы чокнутым директор ни казался порой, Изар понимал, что на самом деле остротой ума тот не уступает любому ученому. У старого волшебника наверняка имелись свои подозрения, даже несмотря на то, что Темный Лорд пока предпочитал оставаться в тени.

– …прошу, поприветствуйте нового преподавателя по Защите от Темных Искусств, профессора Сириуса Блэка! Резко отвернувшись от Риддла, Изар перевел взгляд на представленного директором мужчину. Кровь отхлынула от лица мальчика при виде волшебника, который поднялся с места, помахал и улыбнулся аплодирующим ученикам.

Изар не хлопал,  просто сидел и смотрел на незнакомца во все глаза. Сириус Блэк. Он мысленно пробежался по фамильному древу Блэков. Выходило, что Сириус был братом Регулуса и его родным дядей.

У Изара и Сириуса были схожие черты: темные волнистые волосы и серые глаза. Сириус был привлекателен – настолько, что за свою жизнь наверняка не раз получал комплименты по этому поводу. Кроме того, при нем была и небрежная элегантность Блэков, и точеные аристократичные черты лица. Однако на этом их сходство заканчивалось. Сириус был крепче, более мужественным, и словно источал какое-то хулиганское обаяние. Глаза, хоть и серые, были другого оттенка; темнее, не такие светлые и ясные, как у Изара.  

Сириус окинул взглядом зал и уставился на Изара, выделявшемся неподвижностью среди аплодирующих учеников. Мужчина вздрогнул и на мгновение замешкался, прежде чем сесть.  

«Идиот, – сердито сказал Изар сам себе. – Сидишь и пялишься тут на него, как настоящий придурок».  

Постаравшись принять непринужденный вид, Изар отвел взгляд от Сириуса и рассеянно посмотрел на заколдованный потолок. Волшебник наверняка не узнал его, верно? Изар не мог быть настолько похожим на Регулуса. Скорее всего, тот просто удивился, что один из учеников так бесцеремонно его разглядывал. Схватившись за свой кубок, Изар отвернулся от преподавательского стола и успешно спрятал лицо, сделав большой глоток.

– Профессор Блэк решил сделать годичный перерыв в своей работе в аврорате и  дал согласие преподавать здесь, в Хогвартсе. Я ожидаю, что все вы встретите его с распростертыми объятиями. В своей области он обладает невероятно обширными познаниями, – продолжил Дамблдор. – А теперь настал момент, который все вы так ждали – пир на весь мир!

Только отзвучало последнее слово, как на столах появились всевозможные блюда. По залу пробежал довольный шепот, и ученики накинулись на угощение.

Внимание мальчика привлек сверкающий призовой кубок турнира и деревянный Кубок огня. Должно быть, он пропустил рассказ об этих предметах, что ни капли его не расстроило. Изар уже прочитал достаточно о турнире и знал, что к участию допускаются только волшебники старше шестнадцати лет. Турнир Тщеславия – вот чем Изар считал это соревнование. Вся шумиха вокруг него была сильно раздута.

– Хорошо провел лето? – тихо спросил Терри Бут; за стоявшим в зале гвалтом его почти не было слышно.

Отложив себе на тарелку немного картофельного пюре, Изар покосился на однокурсника. Они с Терри неплохо ладили с тех самых пор, как вместе попали на этот факультет. Тем не менее, разговаривали между собой они мало; каждый умел ценить тишину и молчание собеседника. Терри был умен, как и большинство учеников Рэйвенкло, однако ему, в отличие от Изара, не предлагали закончить год экстерном. Голубые глаза волшебника-полукровки изучали Изара пристально и внимательно; песочно-русые пряди волос падали на лицо. Очевидно, не один Драко Малфой заметно вырос за это лето.  

Изар отвел взгляд и опустил голову. Казалось, сам он был единственным, чье физическое развитие словно остановилось. Все вокруг росли, взрослели, а он по-прежнему чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком.

– О да, просто прекрасно, – с иронией ответил он. Левая рука неуклюже свисала вдоль тела, и с картошкой приходилось справляться одной правой. – А ты? Успел прочитать все, что задали на лето?

– Да, конечно. Спросил бы и тебя о том же самом, но, думаю, я уже знаю ответ, – Терри сверкнул быстрой и какой-то неприятной улыбкой, затем молча вернулся к еде. Изар задумался, искоса поглядывая на сокурсника. Бут за время каникул словно отстранился и как будто озлобился.

– Ты уверен, что знаешь его? – чуть надавил Изар, пытаясь выяснить, почему отношение Терри к нему за лето так переменилось. Обычно мальчик был очень вежлив и никогда никому и слова поперек не говорил.

Голубые глаза упрямо смотрели в тарелку.

– Да, я уверен, Изар. Ты перескочил через целый курс. Могу предположить, что ты переделал все домашние задания, чтобы не сесть в лужу в самом начале. Не хотелось бы снова вернуться на тот уровень, которого заслуживаешь, да?

Ах, вот в чем дело. Терри завидовал, что у Изара получилось сдать все экзамены экстерном. Никто и никогда раньше не завидовал Изару; никогда прежде у мальчика не было ничего, достойного зависти.

– Уровень, которого я заслуживаю? – недоуменно повторил Изар. Их разговор то и дело заглушал громкий гомон остальных учеников, усиленный выше обычного голосами гостей из Дурмстранга и Шармбатона. – Ты считаешь, что я должен был оставаться на пятом курсе?

Терри вздохнул и раздраженно нахмурился.

– Я этого не говорил, Изар, – мальчик вогнал вилку в сосиску на тарелке. – Я знаю, что ты умен – однако это можно сказать практически о каждом ученике Рэйвенкло. Мы просто ни разу не видели никакого доказательства, что ты заслуживаешь шанса пропустить целый курс.

Мы.

Изар оглядел стол и поймал несколько взглядов со стороны других рэйвенкловцев. Этим вечером за факультетским столом было непривычно тихо. Конечно, его сокурсники никогда не галдели так, как гриффиндорцы и хаффлпаффцы, но Слизерин обычно перекрикивали без усилий. Ученики старших курсов были особенно молчаливы, прислушиваясь к их разговору **.**

Он встретился взглядом с Грейнджер. На лице грязнокровки не было сомнений, только любопытство. Мальчик фыркнул и снова уставился в тарелку. Пусть думают, что он не заслужил этого перевода. Изар не собирался трясти рукой на уроке как припадочный и перебивать профессоров, когда те допускали хоть малейшую ошибку. Ему чужды были и тщеславие, и хвастовство.

– Тебе просто нужно проявить себя, Изар, вот и все, чего мы хотим. Принеси пользу факультету, если ты действительно гений, как говорят, – негромко произнес Бут; в последней фразе отчетливо слышалась насмешка. 

–  Верь во что хочешь, Бут, – резко ответил Изар, намеренно повышая голос, чтобы его слышали и остальные. – Я не стану менять свои привычки только потому, что моему факультету захотелось всеобщего признания, – мальчик обвел взглядом всех сидящих за столом. – Если кто-то хочет славы, то пусть использует для этого свой собственный выдающийся ум, – мальчик отложил вилку и выпрямился, – …который, если судить по сегодняшней демонстрации, никогда не будет оценен слишком высоко.

С этими словами Изар поднялся из-за стола, впервые жалея, что оказался на этом факультете. Высоко подняв голову, он покинул Большой зал.

Оставив позади духоту и шум, Изар сначала испытал облегчение; однако с тишиной пришло и одиночество.

В тусклом свете факелов он шел в башню Рэйвенкло. Чем выше Изар поднимался, тем отчетливее понимал, что его мучает не одиночество, а ощущение потерянности. Но разве можно чувствовать себя потерянным, если точно знаешь, где находишься?

Почему он будто застыл во времени, в то время как жизнь стремительно проносилась мимо? Почему он словно летел кувырком куда-то вниз, ища и не находя ничего, за что мог бы ухватиться? Это стремительное падение было не остановить, и мальчик боялся того момента, когда достигнет дна.

Может быть, он уже там?

Рука тяжело пульсировала, и он замер на лестнице, сморщившись от боли. Изар позволил себе облокотиться о перила, понимая, что вокруг нет никого, кто стал бы свидетелем его слабости. Тяжело дыша, рэйвенкловец уткнулся лицом в ладонь, чувствуя, как подступают слезы.

Однажды Изар поклялся сам себе, что ему не будут нужны ни друзья, ни поддержка, но что, если однажды на пути к цели он не сможет обойтись без посторонней помощи?

Теперь у него был хозяин, и метка на руке служила тому доказательством. Он ничего не имел против целей Темного Лорда – истребления маглов. Вот только постоянное напоминание о том, что отныне он себе не хозяин, очень раздражало.

А теперь еще и собственный факультет против него ополчился. Никогда прежде у Изара не было проблем с сокурсниками. Рэйвенкло всегда был его домом, убежищем от заносчивых слизеринцев, презиравших его из-за нечистой крови. Здесь ему всегда были рады. Однако стоило Изару чего-то добиться, как они сплотились против него, ослепленные завистью и предрассудками. Только потому, что он не был популярен, не был звездой факультета, его посчитали мошенником, досадной ошибкой.

И даже если оставить в стороне метку и проблемы в Рэйвенкло, налицо была и отрицательная динамика в его исследованиях, в приобретении новых знаний. Конечно, большую часть лета Изар потратил на маховики времени, однако у него было целых полторы недели на собственные эксперименты. Эксперименты, которые потерпели неудачу. Он сам – одна сплошная неудача.

Снейп считал, что ему пришлось слишком трудно этим летом, отсюда и неспособность сосредоточиться.

Если дело именно в этом, Изару пора срочно заканчивать со всеми этими глупыми переживаниями. Познание было для него превыше всего. Утратив свою способность мыслить критически, он потеряет все.

Первая проблема – факультет. Насколько важно для него мнение сокурсников?

Изар выпрямился, борясь с накатившим головокружением, и обдумал этот вопрос. Нет, большого значения их мнение не имело. Он уже сталкивался с предательством в жизни, и куда более серьезным, чем неприязнь группки завистливых детей.

На самом деле с этой проблемой можно было бы разобраться и сразу. Чуть раньше он понял, что никто и никогда раньше ему не завидовал. Разве это не повод для гордости – то, что теперь он на корпус впереди всех своих сокурсников? Конечно, бахвалиться этим незачем, но сейчас, стоя на лестнице, Изар понял, что, в конце концов, ему есть чем гордиться.

Он сдержанно усмехнулся; глаза, впрочем, остались абсолютно серьезными. Беспокойство из-за стычки с однокурсниками медленно испарилось, и на душе полегчало. Изар рассеянно осознал, что медитирует, очищая разум, словно перед занятием окклюменцией.

Однако оставалась еще одна проблема, справиться с которой не поможет никакая медитация. Его происхождение. Изар хотел бы никогда об этом не вспоминать. Все те годы, когда он был уязвимее всего, мальчик провел без опеки. Теперь, когда ему исполнилось пятнадцать, он мог сам за себя постоять. Он был независим и останется таким и впредь. Родители, появись они теперь, никак не повлияли бы на его жизнь, они стали бы только дополнительным бременем – обузой, которая была Изару не нужна… особенно, если речь шла о Лили Поттер. 

Мальчик фыркнул и опустил взгляд на свою распухшую руку. Наконец, оставалась проблема Регулуса. Северус Снейп проговорился, что Регулус, возможно, жив. Однако не была ли его оговорка намеренной?  Изар подозревал, что профессор слишком умен, чтобы позволить такой информации просочиться случайно. Хотел ли он подтолкнуть Изара к поискам отца? Была ли с его исчезновением связана какая-то тайна? Если Регулус оставался жив, в то время как Темный Лорд был уверен в обратном, без тайны наверняка не обошлось.

Голоса учеников, выходивших из Большого зала, разносились по всему замку. Изар моргнул, пытаясь понять, сколько же времени он простоял на темной лестнице.

Мальчик перегнулся через перила, наблюдая за потоком учеников. Даже отсюда он различал, как они возбуждены, как счастливы снова вернуться в Хогвартс. Турнир – захватывающее дополнение к обычной школьной рутине – окрашивал щеки румянцем и добавлял блеска глазам.

Именно в этот момент он осознал, что прошлое нужно оставить позади и смотреть только в будущее.

Да, он беден, одинок и многими презираем. Однако все, о чем Изар мог думать – что будущее наверняка принесет ему и что-то хорошее.

С этой мыслью он расправил плечи и направился обратно, прочь от башни Рэйвенкло. Он шагал быстро, надеясь, что еще не слишком поздно.

– Изар… – окликнул его Бут, когда тот прошел мимо.

Изар проигнорировал его, сбегая вниз по лестнице.

Соскочив с последней ступеньки, он быстро повернулся к входной двери; взгляд торопливо скользил по ученикам Дурмстранга, Шармбатона и Хогвартса, пока не остановился на высокой фигуре Тома Риддла. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Изар принялся пробираться через холл. Риддл был уже на пути к выходу, наверняка собираясь вместе с остальными политиками покинуть замок до завтрашнего утра. Но Изару он нужен был прямо сейчас. Нужно склониться перед волшебником, всего один раз, чтобы избавиться от жгучей боли, которая все никак не утихала. Кроме того, у него имелась пара гипотез в отношении метки, и, если действия Темного Лорда их подтвердят, у Изара появится отправная точка для исследований.

– Мистер Риддл, – окликнул Изар; сердце сжалось, когда он понял, что может и не успеть перехватить волшебника. Значит, предстояло провести еще одну ночь, забываясь беспокойным сном и постоянно вскакивая в холодном поту оттого, что случайно лег на больную руку. Значит, завтра утром на уроках Изар не сможет ни на чем сосредоточиться; а ему в этом году очень нужно показать все, на что он способен.  

Его голос не мог перекрыть стоявший в огромном холле шум, Изара отделяло от Темного Лорда слишком много народу.

И все же Риддл остановился. Обернувшись через плечо, он немедленно нашел взглядом Изара, словно толпы учеников между ними не было вовсе. Мальчик в изумлении отступил на шаг. Как это возможно? Рэйвенкловец сам-то себя едва слышал за громкой болтовней окружающих.

Какой-то верзила закрыл ему обзор. Изар зарычал, проклиная свой невысокий рост. Быстро шагнув в сторону, он снова поискал глазами Риддла.

Волшебника нигде не было.

– Вот дерьмо, – сердито пробормотал Изар. Мальчик на всякий случай внимательно осмотрел пространство у входа, чтобы убедиться, что Риддл не стоит где-нибудь в тени дверей, однако никого там не обнаружил; вероятно, политик уже ушел.

Изар развернулся, собираясь разыскать Снейпа и попросить у того зелье для сна без сновидений. Оно, по крайней мере, вырубит его на большую часть ночи. Возможно, даже боль в руке не сможет его разбудить. Однако, повернувшись, Изар практически уткнулся в Тома Риддла. Волшебник стоял прямо у него за спиной.

– Что за выражения, мистер Харрисон, – Риддл усмехнулся, обнажая неправдоподобно белые зубы.

Изар глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться и унять бешено стучавшее сердце. Темный Лорд появился слишком внезапно. Не желая демонстрировать, насколько он удивлен, Изар взял себя в руки, полный решимости не выказывать смирения сверх необходимого.

– Пожалуйста, сэр, нельзя ли поговорить с вами с глазу на глаз?

Обворожительная улыбка немедленно исчезла, и Риддл резко кивнул. Взгляд карих глаз обежал холл; затем он взял Изара за плечо и увлек подальше от детского гомона, в тень.

– Я в любом случае собирался побеседовать с тобой и Северусом, но когда ты ушел из Большого зала раньше положенного, планы пришлось изменить.

Такое начало не сулило ничего хорошего.

Изар позволил Темному Лорду ухватить себя за шею и так провести по подземельям. Этот путь Изар проделал всего час назад, однако на этот раз дорога казалась бесконечной. Риддл хранил молчание, и его аура вела себя не самым приятным образом. Ее волны яростно и беззвучно атаковали Изара, заставляя все внутри дрожать. Мальчик предполагал, что Темный Лорд, вероятно, будет в гневе, и заранее был к этому готов.

К чему он готов не был, так это к острым, похожим на электрические, разрядам, которые вспыхивали в шее от прикосновения Темного Лорда. Они не несли боли; покалывание было скорее приятным. Мальчик напомнил себе, что чувствовал такое и прежде; каждый раз, когда они касались друг друга.

Перед входом в кабинет Снейпа Риддл наконец отпустил его и постучал в дверь.

Дверь беззвучно открылась, словно их ждали. Профессор напряженно стоял за столом и смотрел на них потемневшими глазами. Изар вошел следом за Риддлом и захлопнул за собой дверь; путь к отступлению был отрезан. Риддл мгновенно вытащил палочку; от одного взмаха из ее кончика вырвался серебристый луч заклинания: словно маленькие змейки заскользили по стенам, охватывая комнату кольцом заглушающих чар.

Сразу после этого Том направил палочку на Снейпа. Изар смотрел, как тот упал на колени; лицо волшебника перекосилось от боли. Как может невербальное заклинание быть таким мощным? Изар не особо удивился, что Риддлу удаются невербальные заклинания. Да что там – он не удивился бы, окажись тот способным колдовать вообще без палочки.

Изар испытал действие невербальной магии на собственной шкуре, когда Риддл запустил проклятием и в него. Как и Снейп, мальчик рухнул на колени; боль прокатилась по всему телу, и ноги отказались его держать. Это был не Круциатус: во-первых, в Хогвартсе его бы сразу засекли, а во-вторых, боль оказалась не настолько сильной; Изар читал, что Круциатус воздействует прямиком на нервы, вызывая неконтролируемую дрожь и судороги.

Прежде чем мальчик успел как следует проанализировать действие проклятия, все внезапно закончилось. Изар с облегчением выдохнул, но остался на полу, решив сначала прийти в себя. Кроме того, вставать без разрешения в присутствии Темного Лорда показалось ему не очень хорошей идеей; особенно когда вышеупомянутый Темный Лорд был им, мягко говоря, недоволен.  

– Я особо подчеркнул для вас обоих, что мистер Харрисон должен обратить за мазью напрямую ко мне. Что дало тебе право действовать за моей спиной и дать мальчику мазь, Северус? – холодно прошипел Волдеморт, подходя к профессору медленными, выверенными шагами. Лежа на полу, Изар наблюдал, как черный плащ волшебника эффектно вздымается при каждом его движении.

Изар был практически уверен, что, не прячься Волдеморт за личиной политика, он казался бы вдвое ужаснее. Даже сейчас в карий цвет глаз просачивался алый, образуя завораживающий контраст с неправдоподобно бледной кожей. По бесстрастному лицу Риддла ничего нельзя было прочитать, однако аура и голос темного мага выдавали бурливший в нем гнев.

– В этом нет его вины, мой Лорд, – тихо заговорил Изар прежде, чем Снейп успел открыть рот. Риддл резко повернулся; яростный взор теперь был направлен на Изара. – Я сам попросил у профессора мазь.

Краем глаза Изар заметил, как пронзительный взгляд Снейпа требовательно впился в него, но продолжал смотреть в сторону. Оба они находились в покорных, униженных позах, и гордость их была уязвлена. Будет лучше, если они не станут переглядываться и тем ронять свое достоинство еще больше.

Риддл презрительно фыркнул. Даже со своего неудобного наблюдательного пункта Изар заметил, что тот не поверил ни единому его слову. Готовность мальчика взять на себя вину, казалось, вызвала у Темного Лорда отвращение.

– Даже если и так, Северус должен был отказаться, – прошипел Риддл, сузив глаза при виде коленопреклоненного Изара. – Снимай мантию, быстро.

Удивленно моргнув от неожиданного приказа, Изар принялся возиться с застежками. После проклятия Темного Лорда его до сих пор слегка потряхивало. Делу совсем не помогало и то, что левую руку жгло, будто огнем, постоянно напоминая о том, зачем он пришел к Риддлу с самого начала. К счастью, он справился и ослабил узел галстука, прежде чем сбросить мантию. Когда мальчик закончил, Темный Лорд уже присел рядом; фальшивые очки по-прежнему красовались у волшебника на носу.

Казалось удивительным, что Волдеморт снизошел до него. Изар скорее предположил бы, что тот останется стоять, демонстрируя свое превосходство над Северусом и Изаром.

Неожиданно осторожно Риддл взялся за рукав рубашки рэйвенкловца и аккуратно закатал его. Стоило волшебнику увидеть руку Изара, как его аура резко налилась тьмой. Мальчик задрожал, пытаясь совладать с реакцией на близость такого сильного и переменчивого источника магии.

– Глупец, – прошипел Волдеморт, поднимая на Изара взгляд теперь уже совершенно алых глаз.– Какой же ты глупец, – повторил он, снова склоняясь над рукой мальчика.

Изар изо всех сил старался не покраснеть, но чувствовал, как горят уши и предательская краска ползет по шее. К счастью, лицо его и так раскраснелось от жара, и по нему нельзя было определить, как сильно задели его слова Темного Лорда. Глупцом он себя не считал.

– Подобная гордыня не принесет тебе ничего хорошего, – выдохнул Волдеморт, сжимая руку Изара. Мальчик застонал, закрыв глаза и пристыженно отворачиваясь. – Такое редко случается, но все же были случаи, когда организм волшебника отвергает метку и, как следствие, и мазь. Мне приходилось самому чистить их кровь от заражения – однако только если им хватало ума попросить. В противном случае они в конце концов теряли руку.

Изар распахнул глаза и поспешно повернулся к Риддлу, который продолжал внимательно изучать его руку.

– Наверняка до этого не дойдет, – выдохнул Изар, когда Темный Лорд поднял на него взгляд.

– Наверняка дойдет, – спокойно произнес Риддл без капли сочувствия. – Тем не менее, – в глазах волшебника зажегся злобный огонек, – есть способ вылечить даже такие запущенные случаи. С одним условием.

Рэйвенкловец робко взглянул на Снейпа. Профессор смотрел вниз и словно бы даже скучал, но он был уверен, что тот не упускает ни одного слова.

– Каким условием? – медленно спросил Изар, заранее страшась ответа.

Холодные пальцы прошлись вдоль шеи и коснулись подбородка. Взгляд сверкающих глаз, скользнувший по лицу мальчика, был полон непонятных эмоций.

– Ты должен просить меня. Умолять, – длинные ногти царапнули кожу Изара, но осторожно, чтобы не пустить кровь. – Склоните свою нежную шейку, мистер Харрисон.

Темный Лорд хотел добиться от Изара покорности и смирения.

Любую боль, любое проклятие или заклинание Изар вынес бы, не проронив ни звука. Приходилось признать – время, проведенное в приюте, изрядно повысило его болевой порог. Он пережил множество ушибов, переломов и порезов и, в конце концов, научился справляться с болью.

Но эта боль была совершенно другой. Она действовала на весь организм и, как следствие, поражала разум – а собственный разум был мальчику дороже всего.

– Я… – неуверенно начал Изар и умолк. Он никогда прежде не просил о помощи. Выдавить из себя нужные слова оказалось невероятно сложно. К счастью, на лице Темного Лорда не было ни предвкушения, ни высокомерия – только слегка нетерпеливое раздражение. – Мой Лорд, можете ли вы, пожалуйста, вылечить мою руку? – спросил Изар у участка пола рядом с коленом Волдеморта.

Волшебник щелкнул языком, хватая Изара за подбородок.

– Смотри на меня, – алые глаза притягивали взгляд Изара, не позволяя отвернуться. – Я делаю это не для собственного удовольствия, Изар, я хочу, чтобы ты осознанно принял помощь. Ты провел слишком много времени, полагаясь только на самого себя. Пришло время перестать сопротивляться вмешательству более знающих волшебников.

Знающих. Изар нахмурился.

– Можно ли сказать, что я добровольно принял помощь, если та была мне навязана? – мальчик готовился к вспышке гнева, но вместо этого уголки губ Темного Лорда дернулись в едва заметной улыбке. Затем на его лице отразилось нетерпение. – После этого я никогда больше не попрошу о помощи, – горячо поклялся мальчик. Он почувствовал, как Снейп в углу кабинета напрягся, но не мог отвести взгляда от Волдеморта. Тот казался, мягко говоря, недовольным. – Мой Лорд, можете ли вы, пожалуйста, вылечить мою руку?

Волдеморт резко отпустил подбородок Изара и снова взялся за руку.

Мальчик внимательно наблюдал за действиями волшебника. Они могли либо подтвердить его предположения, либо вызвать новые вопросы о принципах действия метки.

Глаза Изара расширились еще больше, когда Темный Лорд резко ткнул палочкой в метку. Сквозь сжатые губы мальчика прорвался стон, и он нахмурился от боли. Нужно остаться в сознании. Плевать на боль, он _должен_ это увидеть.

И вот так просто, без единого произнесенного вслух слова, без заклинаний на латыни, рука медленно начала исцеляться. Изар смотрел, как пальцы возвращаются к своему прежнему размеру; а все болезненные ощущения потихоньку отступали, оставляя после себя приятное покалывание. Мальчик счастливо рассмеялся, чувствуя, как голова кружится от омывающего его мощного потока магии.

И тут он понял, что не может удержаться на ногах, начал заваливаться вперед и уже в следующее мгновение уткнулся в мантию Волдеморта. Сколько мальчик ни старался отстраниться, тело не слушалось, а мышцы словно превратились в кисель. Изар сдался и закрыл глаза, вдыхая мужественный и пряный запах волшебника.

Рука… было так хорошо.

Изар надеялся, что хотя бы слюни не пускает. Довольно трудно контролировать такие вещи, когда ты парализован.

Из того угла кабинета, где находился Снейп, раздался шелест мантии.

– Я в состоянии справиться с пятнадцатилетним подростком, Северус, – раздраженно бросил Темный Лорд. Его рука уверенно придержала Изара за спину, прижав мальчика чуть ближе. Рэйвенкловец закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя на удивление комфортно в этих объятиях, несмотря на то, что обычно недолюбливал прикосновения.

Неожиданно уха коснулось тихое шипение, и Изар застыл – настолько, насколько позволяло отказывающееся слушаться тело. Он и забыл, что где-то читал о том, что Том Марволо Риддл был змееустом и наследником Слизерина. Сторонники заместителя министра предпочитали эти подробности не афишировать. Его противники, напротив, упоминали об этом при любой возможности, просто чтобы напомнить обывателям, что в респектабельном на вид политике средних лет, возможно, таилось нечто зловещее.

И как же они были правы.

Изара всегда интересовало, на что похож змеиный язык, и вот наконец он получил ответ.

Сначала шипение казалось сердитым, словно гневная отповедь, а затем смягчилось до чего-то напоминающего напевную колыбельную, от которой волоски на шее мальчика встали дыбом. Неужели это и в самом деле происходит с ним? Изару хотелось покраснеть и, пожалуй, отстраниться. Он не был готов к приятной дрожи, прокатившейся по спине.

Мерлин, он сегодня просто кисейная барышня какая-то.

К счастью, все быстро закончилось, и Изар почувствовал, как его осторожно опустили на пол. Он открыл глаза и недоуменно нахмурился, когда понял, что, хоть жжение и болезненная пульсация в руке прошли, мышцы по-прежнему ему не повиновались.

– Подвижность вернется через несколько минут, – сообщил Темный Лорд, поднимаясь на ноги одним текучим движением.

– Ваша… – с трудом ворочая непослушным языком, смог выдавить Изар. – Палочка…

Волдеморта это явно позабавило.

– Моя палочка, да, мистер Харрисон, это моя палочка, – длинные пальцы прошлись по гладкому дереву, прежде чем волшебник спрятал палочку обратно в рукав.

Именно сердцевина его волшебной палочки объединяла все метки Пожирателей смерти. Не зелье, не заклинание – сама палочка. Изар рассмеялся, но в его состоянии смех вышел больше похожим на хихиканье. Мальчику было все равно, как нелепо он выглядит. За прошедший день он и так уже много раз выставил себя полным идиотом. Мерлин, ну и падение.

Единственным лучом света было то, что его подозрения подтвердились.

Правда, была и небольшая проблема. Оставалось выяснить, что именно составляло сердцевину этой палочки. Изар понимал, что спросить у Темного Лорда напрямую нельзя. Для некоторых волшебников этот вопрос был слишком личным, и подходить с ним к своему повелителю стало бы проявлением крайнего неуважения.

К телу понемногу начинала возвращаться чувствительность, и, медленно сев на полу, Изар принялся рассматривать свою руку. От метки распространялось слабое жжение и покалывание, и мальчик подозревал, что причиной этого была близость Темного Лорда.

– Спасибо, – тихо произнес он.

– Вы можете сделать для меня одну вещь, мистер Харрисон? – Волдеморт наклонился и взял мальчика за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. – Учитесь в этом году как следует. Я хочу, чтобы Дамблдор пожалел о том, что не перевел вас на седьмой курс, как следовало. Это понятно? 

– Да, сэр, – Изар резко кивнул. Волдеморт отпустил его подбородок и прошел к двери.

Никого прежде не занимали его успехи в школе. Всем обычно и дела не было.

Однако этот приказ вызывал и странное беспокойство.

Что-то определенно затевалось.

***

– Ты собираешься сам бросить записку с моим именем в Кубок, отец? Или хочешь, чтобы это сделал я? – спросил мальчик. Его голос был спокоен и высокомерен. Холодные голубые глаза смотрели из-под гривы темных волос на высокую фигуру отца.

Норвежский министр магии улыбнулся сыну. В улыбке этой не было тепла, и любой, кто ее увидел, сжался бы от ужаса.

– Я сам это сделаю, сын, – министр поднялся. – В этом году мы снова раздавим британское правительство. У них, и у Риддла в особенности, не останется ни единого шанса.

При мысли о британском заместителе министра улыбка превратилась в оскал. Глупец поставил на исход турнира целое состояние, заявив, что в этом году Британия сокрушит норвежцев. Министр припомнил самоуверенный блеск в глазах Риддла, когда тот делал ставку.

Риддл наверняка припас пару козырей в рукаве.

Однако норвежскому министру будет чем ему ответить.

Этот турнир станет битвой не на жизнь, а на смерть. И он никому не позволит сделать из себя дурака, особенно Риддлу.


	9. Часть I. Глава 9

Большой зал гудел от голосов учеников, которые разговаривали оживленнее и громче обычного.

Дафна фыркнула и покосилась на своих сокурсников, возмущенная их неподобающим поведением. В самом деле, должны же быть какие-то рамки – так явно демонстрировать свое волнение по поводу происходящего было просто неприлично. Поймав ее хмурый взгляд, слизеринцы попритихли и решили ограничиться многозначительными перемигиваниями.

Иногда девушка сама не понимала, чего ради продолжает играть эту роль. Отец, благослови его Мерлин, всегда настаивал, чтобы на публике Дафна демонстрировала манеры, подобающие чистокровной ведьме. Отца она любила всем сердцем, однако временами необходимость везде и всюду держать марку утомляла. Ее родители так и не смогли зачать наследника мужского рода, поэтому обязанности наследницы титула легли на плечи Дафны.

Взгляд темно-зеленых глаз девушки остановился на младшей сестре, Астории, которая сидела чуть дальше. При виде четырнадцатилетней сестренки Дафну охватила зависть. Астория была очень красивой девочкой со светлыми платиновыми волосами – у Дафны они были золотистыми, с сияющими голубыми глазами – у Дафны глаза были насыщенно-зеленые, цвета темного мха. Природа щедро наградила Асторию – в то время как Дафне приходилось тратить уйму времени на уход за внешностью.

Однако больше всего Дафна завидовала тому, что сестра могла спокойно наслаждаться жизнью. Никто не возлагал на нее никаких надежд. Отец баловал и портил Асторию, разрешая ей резвиться вволю и даже на людях оставаться собой – конечно же, пока это не наносило ущерба доброму имени их рода.

И Астории не придется выходить замуж непременно за представителя другого чистокровного рода – просто потому, что Дафна была старшей и обязанность породниться с достойным семейством возлагалась на нее.

Несмотря на все вышеперечисленное, Дафна очень любила Асторию и чувствовала за нее ответственность.

Отвернувшись от сестры, которая весело смеялась над чем-то вместе с друзьями, Дафна посмотрела на стол Рэйвенкло. Иногда она жалела, что Изар Харрисон не чистокровный волшебник. Поворачивая голову к столу его факультета, девушка знала, что Изара за ним не обнаружит. Несмотря на то, что с начала учебного года прошло всего три дня, мальчик уже пропадал в библиотеке. Не то чтобы это ее удивляло, скорее беспокоило. Даже она заметила напряжение, владевшее рэйвенкловцем. Конечно, открыто он его не показывал, но Дафна была очень наблюдательной, когда дело касалось тех, кого она считала друзьями.

Голоса в Большом зале внезапно стихли; казалось, даже пламя свечей немного опало **.** Все взгляды были прикованы к Кубку огня. Когда вверх внезапно взметнулся ослепительный столп белого пламени, ученики, казалось, забыли как дышать. Смотреть было почти больно, особенно когда остальной свет потускнел.

Дафна заинтересованно выпрямилась. Малфой утверждал, что станет чемпионом Хогвартса; более того, он зашел так далеко, что хвастался перед остальными слизеринцами, что принесет вечную славу их факультету. Дафну его заявления не впечатлили. Девушка подозревала, что Малфой-старший вряд ли был бы рад узнать, что его наследник ведет себя так по-детски.

– Время настало, – Дамблдор вышел из-за преподавательского стола и простер руку над Кубком.

Когда пламя окрасилось алым и из Кубка вылетел клочок пергамента, Дафна подалась вперед. Пергамент по спирали заскользил к полу, оставляя в воздухе дымный след, и сотни глаз следили за его полетом. Прежде, чем записка успела опуститься слишком низко, Дамблдор подхватил ее.

Затем директор прищурился, словно пытаясь разобрать написанное; вероятно, ему доставляло удовольствие то, что все до единого присутствующие – и дети, и взрослые – затаили дыхание в ожидании. Дафна готова была поклясться, что губы старого волшебника дрогнули в улыбке.

– Чемпионом Дурмстранга стал… Лукас Стейнар!

Высокий худой подросток поднялся из-за стола там, где сидела группа учеников Дурмстранга. Дафна с любопытством его разглядывала. Мальчик был очень красив. Шелковистые пряди темных волос падали на светлые глаза; от его фигуры словно веяло холодом. По ее мнению, с Изаром в плане внешности норвежцу было не тягаться, но конкуренцию ему дурмстранговец составить мог. Еще больше привлекательности Лукасу добавлял тот факт, что он был сыном норвежского министра магии. И чистокровным волшебником.

Мальчик взял пергамент из рук Дамблдора и, после порции одобрительных похлопываний по спине от отца и директора Каркарова, исчез за дверью, ведущей в прилегающие к Большому залу покои.

– Чемпионом Шармбатона стал… Сиприен Бомонт!

Удивительно, но чемпионом Шармбатона тоже оказался мальчик. Дафна откинулась назад, испытывая одновременно радость и раздражение. Конечно, это было к лучшему: слизеринка считала, что ни одна из учениц Шармбатона не заслуживает такой внезапной популярности. И все же она надеялась, что хотя бы один из чемпионов Турнира окажется девушкой. 

Разумеется, оставался еще чемпион Хогвартса.

Конечно, если Малфой все же пролетит.

Девушка проводила взглядом огненноволосого Сиприена, который направлялся к боковой комнате. Внешность мальчика заставила ее пересмотреть свое отношение к рыжим. Обычно, когда речь заходила о них, на ум сразу приходили Уизли, и картина эта была отвратительной.

Впрочем, как следует рассмотреть чемпиона Шармбатона Дафна не успела - языки пламени снова вспыхнули красным, и в воздух взлетел последний клочок пергамента.

– Чемпионом Хогвартса стал… 

Все как один подались вперед; Драко едва не лег на тарелку с недоеденным завтраком, заранее напыжившись, словно один из белых павлинов, которые расхаживали по его поместью. Дафна принялась изучать ногти, не обращая внимания на тусклое освещение. Ей кажется, или они слегка коротковаты?

– Изар Харрисон?

Глаза девушки расширились, а рот приоткрылся, прежде чем она вспомнила, что членам семейства Гринграсс не подобает хватать воздух, словно рыбе, выброшенной на берег. Директор действительно сказал то, что сказал? Но это невозможно; он просто не мог произнести имя, которое ей послышалось. Большинство студентов и преподавателей наклонились вперед еще больше, на лицах их читалось непонимание: они тоже явно не расслышали. Директор говорил так тихо…

– Изар Харрисон! – провозгласил Дамблдор; от этого громового крика все присутствующие вздрогнули.

Волшебник обратил взгляд на стол Рэйвенкло, и большинство голов повернулось в том же направлении, явно не понимая, куда им следует смотреть. Немногие знали, кто такой Изар Харрисон; и, как следствие, мало кто понимал, что по правилам турнира он был слишком молод, чтобы участвовать в нем.

Дафна прикрыла рот рукой, но довольный смешок все же вырвался наружу. Мерлин, это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой — а уж потрясение, написанное на физиономии Малфоя, было и вовсе бесценным! Вот бы сейчас рядом оказался тот надоедливый гриффиндорец со своей камерой. Или, еще лучше, Рита Скитер — но та, как назло, находилась вместе с остальными чемпионами в Трофейном зале.

Стол Рэйвенкло гудел от волнения; ученики озирались в попытке найти своего чемпиона. Дафна закатила глаза. Изару пора начинать сообщать людям, куда он уходит. В один прекрасный день его похитят, и никто даже не спохватится, просто потому что Изар постоянно держится особняком.

Девушка фыркнула и поднялась из-за стола. Все головы повернулись к ней. Слизеринка не смутилась.

– Изар в библиотеке, директор, – высокомерно сообщила она, вздернув подбородок.

По Большому залу прокатились смешки и шепот. Какой же претендент, опустивший свое имя в Кубок, будет торчать в библиотеке во время объявления победителей? Просто неслыханно. Конечно, они не знали, что Изар свое имя в Кубок не бросал. Даже Дафне хватило смекалки сразу сообразить, что нелюдимый рэйвенкловец тут не причем.

Правда, оставался вопрос, кто именно это сделал. Кому хватило подлости подставить другого? Особенно того, кто не хотел иметь с турниром ничего общего?

Дамблдор отрывисто кивнул; на его покрытом морщинами лице отразилось понимание. Директор словно считал, что ему и самому следовало бы догадаться.

– Не могли бы вы поискать его, мисс Гринграсс, и передать, что его ждут в Трофейном зале?

Она молча склонила голову и, сохраняя спокойствие, выскользнула из Большого зала.

Изару новости точно не понравятся.

И Дафне положительно не терпелось это увидеть.

***

Изар с довольной улыбкой отложил пергаментный свиток; сочинение по чарам, которое нужно будет сдать только через несколько недель, было готово. Тема оказалась несложной, и он был даже разочарован, что не пришлось прикладывать столько усилий, сколько он готов был потратить. Хорошо бы защита от Темных искусств оказалась хоть немного сложнее. Даже если сам учебный материал не станет для Изара проблемой, новый преподаватель наверняка заставит его попотеть. Завтра должна состояться первая лекция у профессора Блэка, и ему придется как следует постараться, чтобы сохранить хотя бы видимость спокойствия.

Раз с домашней работой покончено, в запасе оставалось еще немного времени, чтобы заняться меткой. Он уже сверился с «Эрудицио» – подарком Риддла – чтобы проверить, не существует ли каких-нибудь заклинаний, способных определить сердцевину палочки волшебника. Сведения, которые выдала ему книга, оказались крайне скупыми. Упоминалось несколько подходящих зелий,  однако на их приготовление ушли бы месяцы. Кроме того, обязательной составляющей была сама палочка, которую требовалось исследовать.

Зачем, Мордред побери, кому-то понадобилось изобретать настолько бесполезные зелья? Имея в распоряжении палочку, определить дерево, из которого она сделана, и сердцевину было бы парой пустяков. Но что делать тому, чьей целью стала ни больше ни меньше, чем палочка Темного Лорда? Изар был более чем уверен, что Волдеморт ни за что не согласится ее одолжить. Каким бы расположением мальчик ни пользовался, никто не осмелится посягнуть на палочку Темного Лорда.

Замкнутый круг какой-то.

В книге упоминались еще несколько заклинаний, которые действовали похожим образом. Чтобы узнать о палочке все, требовалось держать ее в руках.

Поэтому Изар раздумывал, не спросить ли ему Олливандера – старого волшебника, который когда-то подобрал мальчику его собственную палочку.

Конечно, всех проблем это не решит.

Не существовало двух одинаковых палочек. Даже если у них была одна и та же сердцевина, это не делало их идентичными. Поэтому Изар понимал, что, даже узнай он, что именно стало сердцевиной палочки Волдеморта, подступиться к метке по-прежнему будет непросто. Легче, чем сейчас, возможно, но сомнения все равно оставались. Необходимо также определить, из какого дерева была сама палочка. В день, когда Волдеморт исцелил его руку, мальчик уловил проблеск светлого дерева – возможно, тис, клен или даже пробковое дерево.

Все это очень раздражало.

Изар положил свою палочку на стол и принялся ее разглядывать. Одиннадцать дюймов, палисандр, внутри волос фестрала. Было бы забавным совпадением, если бы сердцевина палочки Волдеморта оказалась такой же, но мальчик сильно в этом сомневался.

Кроме того, оставался вопрос, не придется ли Изару найти то самое существо, которое отдало свое перо, волос или сердечную жилу. Вероятно, это открыло бы прямую дорогу к управлению меткой, но от одной мысли о том, как найти _то самое_ животное, голова шла кругом. Это было невозможно.

Придется обратиться к Олливандеру. Впрочем, Изар сильно подозревал, что мастер не станет разглашать частную информацию о палочках других волшебников; по крайней мере, не по совиной почте.

– Изар!

Мальчик вздрогнул, и палочка покатилась по столу. Церемония объявления чемпионов не могла закончиться так скоро – или могла? Он так ждал этой возможности посидеть в библиотеке в одиночестве… Хотя, конечно, когда это удача поворачивалась к нему лицом?

– Что, Дафна? – негромко ответил он, спокойно глядя на блондинку. По лицу девушки расползалась широкая улыбка. Вероятно, ей не терпелось поделиться сплетнями об избранных чемпионах, но, честно говоря, Изар был не в настроении их выслушивать. – Если ты пришла, чтобы…

– Дамблдор ждет тебя в Трофейном зале. Немедленно, – выпалила слизеринка, хватая его за руку и сдергивая со стула.

Мальчик моргнул. Дафна была ниже его – вероятно, она была единственной девушкой, которая за лето не прибавила в росте – но силы в ней оказалось как-то слишком много для такого миниатюрного создания.

– Мне нужно все собрать… – Изар высвободился из ее настойчивой хватки и принялся складывать в сумку свои вещи, лежавшие на столе. – Зачем я понадобился директору? – он заметил самодовольство на лице слизеринки и нахмурился: – Разве он не должен сейчас обсуждать первое задание с чемпионами? Какое отношение наша встреча имеет к турниру?

– Неужели обязательно задавать столько вопросов, Изар? – стоило мальчику закинуть ремень сумки на плечо, как Дафна ухватила его за локоть и выволокла из библиотеки. – В жизни иногда стоит оставлять место… – она скорчила милую гримаску, – непредвиденностям. 

Серые глаза сощурились.

– Мерлин, Дафна, что за длинное слово – ты уверена, что знаешь его значение? Я бы скорее посоветовал использовать «сюрприз», однако отдаю тебе должное за достойную попытку впечатлить меня своим словарным запасом.

Девушка наградила Изара ядовитым взглядом и отпустила его локоть. Что бы она ни собиралась сейчас сказать, рэйвенкловец заранее знал, что ему это не понравится. Выражение ее лица было красноречивее любых слов.

– Ты стал чемпионом Хогвартса.

– Прости, что? – хмыкнул Изар, находя эту нелепость даже забавной. – Что ты сказала?

Скрестив руки на груди, слизеринка ответила ему категоричным взглядом.

– Я не шучу, Изар. Кубок выбрал тебя. Дамблдор ждет в Трофейном зале.

Поняв, что девушка говорит серьезно, Изар резко развернулся на пятках и ринулся в Трофейный зал, оставив Дафну стоять в одиночестве посреди коридора.

Быть не может. Он не бросал в Кубок свое имя; просто не смог бы это сделать, даже появись у него такое желание. Ограничительный круг не позволил бы Изару и близко подойти к Кубку. Кроме того, турнир его нисколько не интересовал. От одной мысли о соревнованиях Изар судорожно сжал зубы и запустил руку в волосы, растрепав их даже больше обычного.

Открыв дверь в Трофейный зал, мальчик тяжело сглотнул и переступил порог.  Голоса он услышал еще из коридора, и спорили явно о нем. Рэйвенкловец замешкался, не уверенный, что вообще хочет заходить. Они и в самом деле думали, что он сам бросил записку со своим именем в Кубок. Ну что за нелепица? Это последнее, что он захотел бы сделать и, возможно, Дамблдор знал способ вытащить его из этой ситуации.

К сожалению, при этом Изар понимал, что отказаться от участия невозможно.

– Если кто-то и может пересечь ограничительную линию, установленную профессором Дамблдором, то это мистер Харрисон, – долетел до него голос Макгонагалл. – Этот мальчик – настоящий гений.

– Но пятнадцать лет? Наверняка с его заявкой не все чисто, – во властном голосе говорившего слышался сильный акцент, выделявший его на фоне других. – Уверен, что с Кубком что-то не так, кто-то его заколдовал. И я считаю, что мальчика нельзя допускать до испытаний, – рэйвенкловец предположил, что волшебник был норвежским министром магии, и он явно намекал, что Изара подставили.

Хотя бы кто-то был на его стороне. 

– Либо допустить, что права Минерва, – в установившейся напряженной тишине раздался грассирующий женский голос; Изар понял, что это была мадам Максим, директриса Шармбатона, – и мальчик сам это сделал. Очевидно, он достаточно умен. Ребенку захотелось признания, известности… 

– Мальчик не производит на меня впечатления искателя славы, – мрачный глубокий баритон принадлежал Снейпу.

– Тогда почему его не было в Большом зале? – спросила мадам Максим. – Наверняка чувство вины заставило его сбежать, чтобы не сталкиваться с последствиями своего проступка.

– Либо… – высокомерно протянул Изар, шагнув в помещение, залитое светом факелов; головы всех присутствующих повернулись в его сторону, – …либо он просто был в библиотеке, заканчивая сочинение по чарам. Впрочем, ваша версия куда драматичнее, – мальчик пожал плечами. Он заметил, что все были в сборе: директора школ, иностранные министры и несколько преподавателей. Кроме того, там находился и некто Том Риддл, заместитель британского министра магии. Темный Лорд стоял вместе с остальными и выглядел до странного заурядным.

Изар знал, что ничего заурядного в нем не было. Каждым своим движением Риддл невольно требовал внимания. Даже сквозь слой маскировочных чар просачивалась его таинственная сила. Впрочем, сейчас волшебник был молчалив, предпочитая воздерживаться от любых высказываний.

– Изар, – Дамблдор, озабоченно хмурясь, вышел вперед. Он властно поднял руку, останавливая светловолосую женщину с фотографом и не давая им приблизиться к нему. – Не сейчас, Рита, – приказал директор Хогвартса.

Рита Скитер. Изар с трудом удержался от недовольной гримасы, напомнив себе, что следует сохранять выдержку. Дамблдор открыл рот, наверняка собираясь спросить, бросал ли Изар свое имя в Кубок, но его прервали.

– Это тот самый мальчик? – спросила мадам Максим, опуская взгляд, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть Изара с высоты своего роста. – Он выглядит не старше тринадцати.

Изар дернулся и фыркнул.

– Если судить о возрасте по росту, мадам, то вы, должно быть, уже перевалили… – чья-то рука опустилась на плечо, заставив его умолкнуть, прежде чем мальчик успел оскорбить весьма влиятельную персону магической Франции. Изар решил не унижаться до пристыженного взгляда, но все же покосился на Снейпа, молча благодаря профессора за вмешательство.

– Слизеринец! – восторженно воскликнула Рита, посмотрев на Изара с Северусом. Видимо, считалось, что так непринужденно в обществе профессора Снейпа могли себя чувствовать только ученики его собственного факультета. – Кандидата из Слизерина не было уже больше тридцати лет!

– О да, ворона на моей мантии просто не отличить от змеи, – сухо заметил рэйвенкловец, глядя на женщину перед собой так, словно та была умственно отсталой. Рита закашлялась, наконец разглядев цвета галстука и эмблему факультета на его мантии. Затем она уязвленно фыркнула и отвернулась, словно не расслышав последнего замечания.

Чья-то рука схватила его и увлекла прочь разом от Снейпа и Скитер. Изар посмотрел в озабоченное лицо Альбуса Дамблдора. Старый директор немного наклонился, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

– Ты бросал записку со своим именем в Кубок, Изар?

Дамблдор отвел мальчика в сторону, однако этого расстояния было недостаточно, чтобы скрыть их беседу от остальных.

– Нет, директор, я бы никогда так не поступил. Сама концепция турнира вызывает у меня отвращение.  

Со стороны присутствующих в зале послышался недовольный ропот, но Изар ничего не слышал. Он не отрываясь смотрел в бледно-голубые глаза Дамблдора. Директор не стал спешить с обвинениями; вместо этого он предпочел спросить напрямик.

Дамблдор мягко улыбнулся и выпрямился.

– Ты знаешь, кто мог бы бросить твое имя в Кубок? Есть какие-нибудь подозрения?

– Возможно, кто-то со старших курсов Рэйвенкло, – пробормотал Изар, слишком поздно спохватившись, что говорить такое было не самой лучшей идеей. Однако при попытке задуматься над тем, кто это мог быть, на ум сразу приходили сокурсники. Разве не они всего пару дней назад призывали его добыть славу своему факультету?

Дамблдор поднял брови с искренним удивлением:

– Зачем кому-то с твоего собственного факультета подвергать тебя такой опасности? – мальчик отвел взгляд и принялся рассматривать выставленные трофеи. – Изар… – мягко, но настойчиво произнес волшебник.

– Мы не сошлись во мнениях по паре вопросов, вот и все, – быстро ответил рэйвенкловец **.**

– Я бы предложил допустить мальчика до испытаний, – раздался новый голос, силой акцента соперничающий с голосом норвежского министра.

Изар повернулся и немедленно наткнулся взглядом на высокого темноволосого подростка. Тот был одет в мантию Дурмстранга и на вкус Изара явно перебарщивал с высокомерием. Скривив губы, мальчик внимательно рассматривал Изара. Сотри он с лица свою надменную усмешку, то мог бы выглядеть почти сносно. Конечно, не считая волос. Какую бы зависть шелковистые и блестящие пряди ни вызывали у женской половины, они полностью закрывали один его глаз; наверное, мальчик считал, что это стильно; Изар же находил такие ухищрения как минимум нелепыми.

Судя по всему, мальчик был чемпионом Дурмстранга, а рыжеволосый верзила за его спиной наверняка представлял Шармбатон. Рыжий выглядел гораздо дружелюбнее и даже поприветствовал Изара несмелой улыбкой.

– В конце концов, – насмешливо продолжил дурмстранговец, – если до этого вообще дойдет, он даже не дотянется до призового кубка.

Изар весь ощетинился и злобно сузил глаза. Он всегда крайне болезненно реагировал на замечания по поводу своего роста.

– И это говорит тот, у которого из-за волос пол-лица не видно?

Вместо того чтобы оскорбиться, чемпион Дурмстранга вытаращился на него, а затем задумчиво сощурился. Ему словно понравился ответ Изара, и мальчик принялся рассматривать его с новым интересом, впитывая мельчайшие детали.

– Боюсь, что, невзирая на все обстоятельства, мистер… – Риддл запнулся и взмахнул рукой в сторону Изара, словно забыв его имя. Рэйвенкловец не мог не восхититься великолепной игрой волшебника.

– Изар Харрисон, – подсказала Макгонагалл, бросив на Риддла взгляд поверх очков.

– …да, мистер Харрисон правомочен участвовать, несмотря на свой юный возраст. Как только Кубок избрал его чемпионом, он обязан принять участие во всех испытаниях турнира вплоть до последнего, – Риддл одарил Изара гримасой отвращения, продолжая играть роль чопорного политика. – Я искренне сожалею о случившемся. Если мы найдем доказательства того, что ты сам поместил свое имя в Кубок, то могу заверить, мальчик - тебя ждут серьезные последствия. Слишком многие возлагали большие надежды на победу Британии в этом году.

Речь волшебника звучала так гладко и убедительно, что Изар с трудом справился с желанием поверить ему целиком и полностью. Однако что Темный Лорд на самом деле думал насчет участия Изара в турнире? Был ли он действительно разочарован и недоволен? Понять очень трудно, и Изар был уверен, что еще какое-то время истинные чувства Волдеморта по этому поводу останутся для него загадкой.

Норвежского министра, который стоял рядом с угрюмым директором Дурмстранга, явно одолевали схожие подозрения.

– Будет, будет вам, мистер Риддл, – Дамблдор шагнул вперед, заслоняя мальчика от пристального взгляда политика. – Мистер Харрисон столь же невиновен, как и все здесь присутствующие. Нет никаких сведений о том, кто бы мог поместить его имя в Кубок. Надеюсь, что вы поддержите Изара вместо того, чтобы третировать его.

Если Дамблдор подозревал, что Риддл на самом деле был Темным Лордом, то ему наверняка было известно и об отношении Тома к маглорожденным. Поэтому директору легко было поверить, что Риддл сразу невзлюбил Изара из-за его происхождения. Мальчик подумал, что со стороны Темного Лорда это было блестящим ходом. Теперь Дамблдору и в голову не придет, что Изар может быть Пожирателем смерти.

– Все сюда! – Рита взяла быка за рога, подталкивая трех чемпионов к камину. – Нам нужна фотография для завтрашней статьи. Конечно же, будет еще фотосессия после проверки палочек, но нужно немного подразнить читателей, – щебетала журналистка, пытаясь найти идеальное положение для каждого чемпиона.

«Проверка палочек…» – Изар на мгновение задумался, не обращая внимания на пристальный взгляд дурмстранговца.

– Харрисон может встать на стул вот здесь. Тогда он догонит нас в росте – или, по крайней мере, приблизится к этому, – норвежец насмешливо ухмыльнулся Изару. 

Рэйвенкловец посмотрел на предложенный стул, затем послушно прошел к нему. Проигнорировав удивленные взгляды окружающих, он невозмутимо уселся. Стул скорее походил на трон, и Изар приложил все силы, чтобы и устроиться на нем по-королевски. Закинув ногу на ногу, он самодовольно взмахнул рукой: 

– Либо вы оба можете встать по бокам, – предложил мальчик и сверкнул улыбкой в сторону чемпиона Дурмстранга.

С самого начала он был в ужасе от перспективы участвовать в турнире. Однако при виде норвежца Изару пришло в голову, что может быть забавно немного наказать того за надменность. Звание чемпиона Хогвартса не предполагало, что всеобщее внимание будет направлено на него _постоянно_ , ведь так?

Правда, потом мальчик вспомнил обо всех своих грандиозных планах на остаток учебного года и приуныл. Возможно, издевательства над дурмстрангским индюком и не принесут ему так уж много радости. Только не тогда, когда нужно успеть столько всего одновременно.

Предстоящий год обещал превратиться в настоящий кошмар.

***

Одна рука с тонкими крючковатыми пальцами развернула «Пророк», в то время как другая потянулась за чашкой с чаем. Светлые серые глаза мельком глянули на первую страницу; заголовки вызвали презрительное фырканье. Что ж, похоже, Турнир трех волшебников собираются провести снова, на этот раз в Хогвартсе. 

Затем взгляд скользнул по фотографии трех чемпионов – с любопытством, но без настоящего интереса. Всегда было занятно встретить фамилии, знакомые по тем временам, когда он сам учился в школе. Казалось, это было вечность тому назад, хотя прошло всего шестнадцать лет.

Взгляд остановился на мальчике в центре. Сердце на мгновение замерло, затем забилось как сумасшедшее. Чашка выпала из ослабевших пальцев, и хрупкий фарфор зазвенел, разбившись об пол и расплескивая свежезаваренный чай.

– Кричер! – позвал он срывающимся голосом: верный признак того, что разговаривать волшебнику приходилось нечасто. Пролитый кипяток обжег ногу, но мужчина едва замечал это, намертво вцепившись в номер «Пророка». Волшебник весь дрожал от нахлынувшего горя. – Мордред тебя побери, Лили!  

Отшвырнув газету, он, рыча от гнева, во внезапном порыве ярости одним движением смел со стола всю посуду.

– Хозяин Регулус, сэр… – проскулил Кричер, появившись в комнате и сразу же отшатнувшись назад.

Регулус протяжно застонал, соскальзывая со стула на пол и пряча лицо в ладонях. Как бы он ни относился к Лили прежде; как бы ни страдал от ее предательства, совершенного почти пятнадцать лет назад – все это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он испытывал сейчас. Сейчас речь шла о ребенке. Его ребенке.

– Мы отправляемся в Британию, Кричер, – Регулус взял себя в руки; в глазах волшебника появился жестокий блеск. Словно против воли он снова потянулся к «Пророку» и впился взглядом в черты мальчика. В его имени была странная ирония. Изар – звезда в созвездии Волопаса, очень удачно делящая его с Арктуром. В роду Блэков было три поколения Арктурусов; кроме того, Арктурус - второе имя самого Регулуса.

Однако фамилия его покоробила. Харрисон. Изар Харрисон. Вздрогнув от отвращения, Регулус запустил руку в волосы.

«Сирота, маглорожденный сирота», – говорилось в газете. Мерлин, что за игру вела Лили?

– В Британию, хозяин Регулус? – повторил Кричер, прижимая уши. – Но Темный Лорд, хозяин…

– Неважно, – огрызнулся Регулус. – Собери мои вещи. Мы отправляемся как можно скорее.

 


	10. Часть I. Глава 9

Изар уткнулся в учебник, стараясь игнорировать все заинтересованные взгляды. К нечаянной славе оказалось очень сложно привыкнуть. Прежде на него обращали внимание только в магловском приюте, и ничем хорошим это никогда не заканчивалось. Ему доставались тычки и насмешки, потому что Луис выбрал Изара на роль мальчика для битья. Этот подонок превратил его жизнь в настоящий ад, а другие дети постепенно осмелели и последовали его примеру – тем более, что Изар всегда был слишком мал для своего возраста.

Сейчас же у внимания окружающих был совсем другой оттенок.

Большинство учеников никогда о нем не слышали. Им было любопытно, и любопытство это только усилилось, когда стало известно, что Изару еще нет шестнадцати. Слухи ходили один скандальнее другого, а смешки и перешептывания не умолкали ни на минуту.

Изару пришлось даже пропустить завтрак, потому что он не хотел ничего этого слышать. Желудок был совершенно пуст, и мальчик вспомнил, что не ел ничего со вчерашнего дня. Он не знал, когда сможет поесть снова – одна мысль о том, чтобы спуститься в переполненный Большой зал, заставляла сердце тревожно сжиматься.

После вчерашней встречи в Трофейном зале он отправился в башню Рэйвенкло. В общей комнате его уже поджидали толпы сокурсников, которым не терпелось узнать, как он перехитрил возрастной барьер. Изар прошел мимо них, не произнеся ни слова, и остаток вечера провел за плотно задернутым пологом своей кровати.

Он не знал, кто бросил его имя в Кубок и прекрасно понимал, что способа отследить это не существовало. В начавшемся учебном году у него и так забот хватало; времени вычислять, кто сделал его своей мишенью, просто не было.

Кто бы мог подумать, что можно быть безвестным сиротой, а всего через несколько часов превратиться в знаменитость?

Сейчас Изар сидел в классе защиты от Темных искусств и ждал, когда появится профессор Блэк. Остальные ученики обсуждали турнир и постоянно посматривали на него, словно ожидая, что Изар все бросит и присоединится к ним. Как бы не так. Если Изару и хотелось что-то бросить, так это учебник – прямо в толпу сплетников, чтобы прервать поток диких предположений.

При виде вошедшего в комнату Сириуса Блэка мальчик фыркнул и еще ниже склонился над книгой. Волшебник шел, расправив плечи и выпятив грудь, словно только что наложил на себя раздувающие чары.

– Доброе утро, класс, – немного скованно начал он.

Спрятавшись за учебником так, чтобы иметь возможность без помех подглядывать за Сириусом, Изар позволил себе как следует рассмотреть волшебника. Сейчас тот находился ближе к нему, чем в Большом зале, и Изар заметил у него в уголках глаз морщинки, которые обычно бывают у смешливых людей. Ему показалось, что они словно стерлись и выцвели от времени – так, как будто когда-то жизнь Сириуса была полна счастья и радости, а потом все круто изменилось.

Лицо его словно отметила печать сумрака – та же, что он видел у Лили Поттер.

Изар встряхнулся, не желая думать о матери. С другой стороны, сейчас меньше чем в десяти футах от него стоял родной дядя; дядя, который даже не догадывался о существовании своего единственного племянника.

Сириус прошел за стол и опустил взгляд на свиток пергамента.

– Я буду называть ваши имена по списку; пожалуйста, кто есть, отзывайтесь, – он обмакнул черное перо в чернильницу и начал перекличку.

Занятно, но у Сириуса Блэка наблюдалось что-то вроде раздвоения личности. Увидев знакомую фамилию, волшебник едва ли не подпрыгивал от возбуждения и сразу же начинал расспрашивать ученика о его родителях и родственниках. Изар смотрел, как раскрасневшаяся от смущения Анна-Бет Талли, хаффлпаффка с шестого курса, отвечала на нетерпеливые вопросы. После короткого допроса Сириус заявил, что учился в одно время с обоими ее родителями.

Изар поднял бровь, внимательно наблюдая за Блэком. То, что он видел, говорило об очень противоречивом характере. Внутри Сириуса словно прятался ребенок, однако был там и угрюмый, задумчивый взрослый, который многое повидал и немало натерпелся. С другой стороны, зрелость и выдержка взрослого вступали в противоречие с озорством ребенка, который в своих жестоких забавах запросто мог переступить черту.

Разумеется, все это были лишь предположения. Обычно Изар довольно точно судил о характерах людей, однако Сириус оказался сложной личностью.

Причина, вероятно, крылась в крови Блэков. Браки между близкими родственниками в этом семействе были обычным делом, и не исключено, что поколения инцеста сказались на Сириусе сильнее, чем можно предположить с виду.

– Изар Харрисон, – голос Сириуса был глух – разительный контраст с жизнерадостными нотками, звучавшими в нем всего мгновение назад.

Серо-зеленые глаза с вызовом уставились на склоненное лицо волшебника. Сириус не поднимал головы от пергамента, хотя до этого выискивал взглядом каждого названного ученика. Изар заметил и вцепившиеся в столешницу и побелевшие от напряжения пальцы, и упрямо стиснутые челюсти. О, Сириус очень хотел, просто жаждал поднять взгляд. Изар ясно видел, с каким трудом тот удерживается от того, чтобы не уставиться на него во все глаза.

– Я здесь, профессор Блэк, – протянул Изар, ухмыляясь.

Сириус тяжело вздохнул, потом сдался и искоса посмотрел на рэйвенкловца.

Судя по его поведению, у Сириуса имелись подозрения по поводу происхождения Изара. Волшебник выглядел так, словно увидел призрак: губы плотно сжаты, зрачки расширены.

Раздувая ноздри, аврор снова уставился невидящим взглядом в стол и лежащий на нем пергамент и после паузы продолжил перекличку. Отвернувшись, Изар заметил, что Грейнджер заинтересованно на них поглядывает. Холодно посмотрев на нее, он вернулся к учебнику. Надоедливая грязнокровка слишком часто совала нос в чужие дела. Все эти годы он издалека наблюдал за ней. У нее было мало друзей – возможно, что и не было совсем. Как и Изар, девушка предпочитала книги живому общению, но в то время как Изар любил оставаться в тени, она стремилась стать центром всеобщего внимания.

– Я просмотрел учебные планы за последние несколько лет, – Сириус обошел стол и оперся об него спиной. – Теория преподавалась достаточно адекватно, и все же есть одна область, в которой вам всем необходимо набраться опыта. Как аврор я считаю эту область чрезвычайно важной для любой ведьмы или волшебника.

Захлопнув учебник, Изар с интересом ждал, что же им предстоит. 

– Дуэли.

Рэйвенкловец недовольно сверкнул глазами; настроение мгновенно испортилось. Дуэли отнюдь не были его сильной стороной. Опыт его в магических поединках можно было считать несуществующим. Тот единственный раз, когда он все же решился попробовать, закончился весьма плачевно. Изар без малейших усилий справлялся с любым устным или письменным заданием, неизменно получал высший балл на экзаменах, но на дуэли столкнулся с неожиданной проблемой. Он попросту не умел думать на бегу – когда нужно было произнести заклинание, мозг выдавал ему длинный список возможных вариантов, и Изар принимался обдумывать их все по порядку и просчитывать последствия для каждого. Получалось до ужаса нелепо и, как следствие, дуэлей Изар изо всех сил старался избегать.

– На занятиях у нас будет много практики, и, чтобы подготовиться, прочтите первые две главы учебника. В них вы найдете информацию об этикете и традициях, которые следует соблюдать на официальных дуэлях. К следующему уроку я жду от вас пятифутовое сочинение на эту тему.

По классу прокатились стоны, которые особенно громко звучали на половине Хаффлпаффа. Сириус хихикнул.

– Шутка! – его усмешка несколько увяла при виде недоумевающих взглядов рэйвенкловцев. Волшебник откашлялся. – Никакого домашнего задания не будет, но я жду, что все вы прочитаете первые главы. Можете заняться этим прямо сейчас, пока идет время урока – либо отложить все на последний момент, как всегда делал я, – аврор направился по проходу между партами к выходу. – Все свободны.

И прежде чем ученики успели пошевелиться, профессор Блэк исчез за дверью.

Какое-то время все оставались сидеть на местах, перешептываясь по поводу такого странного поведения аврора. Едва ли хоть раз их отпускали раньше конца урока – причем раньше на добрый час, и никогда не было такого, чтобы профессор покинул класс первым.

Изару стало смешно – похоже, Сириус просто испугался его. Мальчик надеялся, что в течение учебного года дядюшка проявит больше мужества. Было приятно смотреть, как Блэк мнется и мямлит, но хотелось бы обнаружить в нем и немного фамильной твердости характера. 

– Вы с профессором Блэком родственники? – это была Грейнджер. Девушка наклонилась через стол, чтобы только Изар услышал ее шепот.

Сначала Изара ошарашили ее огромные передние зубы, потом – откровенное и беспардонное любопытство.   

– У нас обоих темные волосы, бледная кожа и член. Если, по-твоему, этого достаточно, чтобы объявить кого-нибудь родней профессору Блэку, под подозрением окажется еще как минимум полшколы. Иди и допроси лучше их – уверен, там ты обнаружишь куда больше желания сотрудничать, чем здесь, – Изар убрал вещи в сумку, не обращая внимания на румянец Грейнджер. Вероятно, грязнокровку оскорбило то, что кто-то посмел употребить слово «член» в присутствии девушки.

Когда мальчик собрал вещи и направился к двери, она снова его остановила.

– Изар, – едва слышно сказала девушка. – Я заметила, что тебя не было ни на ужине, ни на завтраке. Растущему организму необходимо питаться, особенно если тебя объявили чемпионом Хогвартса, – ядовитый ответ уже вертелся у Изара на языке, но девушка быстро огляделась, наклонилась поближе и, понизив голос еще больше, продолжила: – В коридоре сразу под Большим залом висит натюрморт с вазой, полной фруктов. Пощекочи зеленую грушу, и тебя ждет приятный сюрприз. 

Она словно пересказывала чью-то чужую загадку. Затем, многозначительно улыбнувшись, девушка вышла из класса.

Изар остался стоять на месте, размышляя, не почистить ли ему на всякий случай мантию от микробов – или, может быть, рискнуть и последовать ее совету.

В конце концов он сделал и то, и другое.

***

_Изар,_

_невыносимо писать тебе тайком, украдкой, когда единственное, чего я хочу – это откровенно поговорить с тобой. Нам необходимо увидеться. Знаю, что ты слишком умен, чтобы довериться мне после какой-то сухой записки, поэтому предлагаю встретиться на нейтральной территории, чтобы я мог развеять твои сомнения._

_Встречу можем устроить в людном месте; я бы предложил «Кабанью голову». На следующих выходных вас отпустят в Хогсмид, ведь так? Все,_ _что тебе нужно сделать, это прийти в вышеупомянутый трактир. Там я сам к тебе подойду. Уверяю, все твои возможные подозрения не имеют под собой оснований. Никогда и ни за что я не причиню тебе вреда._

_Отчаянно ожидающий твоего появления в «Кабаньей голове»,_

_Р._

Изар сжал в кулаке измятый обрывок пергамента и нахмурился, уставившись на каменную стену перед собой. Он получил эту записку несколько дней назад; в день первого урока у Сириуса Блэка. С тех пор прошла почти неделя, и выходные были уже на носу. Их отпустят в Хогсмид завтра. Конечно, Изар предполагал, от кого было письмо. Радости по этому поводу он, мягко говоря, не испытывал. Считавшийся погибшим Регулус Арктурус Блэк; волшебник, предавший Темного Лорда.

Зачем ему понадобилось писать именно сейчас?

Изар знал почему.

Его фотография и имя недавно появились в газетах. Он был признан «достойным внимания» всеми обитателями Хогвартса и, наверняка, волшебным сообществом за его пределами. Должно быть, статья попалась Регулусу на глаза, и он счел необходимым установить контакт со своим незаконнорожденным сыном. Может быть, ему взбрело в голову наладить отношения, чтобы отблеск нечаянной славы Изара упал и на его семейство? Самому по себе Изару никогда не стать достойным представителем рода Блэков, потому что мать его была и навсегда останется грязнокровкой. Или, может быть, Регулус решил, что Изар каким-то образом поможет ему избежать гнева Волдеморта? 

Мальчик презрительно усмехнулся. Он с удовольствием разочаровал бы Регулуса и не явился на встречу, но любопытство уже разгорелось в полную силу, и он должен был его удовлетворить. И все же, что бы ни случилось, Изар никогда не примет Регулуса.

– Изар!

Мальчик сунул письмо в карман и стоял неподвижно, пока Дафна подходила ближе. Почти неделю ему удавалось оставаться в стороне и избегать всеобщего внимания. Благодаря Грейнджер он нашел вход на кухню и питался там. В противном случае Изар наверняка уже умер бы от истощения, потому что он наотрез отказывался появляться в Большом зале во время трапез. Слишком многие теперь искали его дружбы и предлагали свое покровительство.

Это нервировало.

Когда Изар узнал о своем новом статусе, то подумал, что это не так уж и плохо. Как оказалось, он обманывал сам себя. Всеобщее внимание было ему ненавистно. Все, чего мальчик хотел – вернуться обратно в безвестность, снова стать безликим учеником из Рэйвенкло.

– Ты слишком долго от меня бегал, мистер, – сердито заявила девушка. Гневно раздувающиеся ноздри ясно показывали ее возмущение. – Я не собираюсь больше это терпеть, понятно?

Изар опустил взгляд и посмотрел в темно-зеленые глаза.

– Будет исполнено, мэм, – равнодушно протянул он, давно привыкший к ее вздорным требованиям.

Девушка нахмурилась и уперла руки в бока.

– Меня поражает твоя способность так запросто пропадать из вида. Если бы кто-то еще беспокоился о тебе так, как я, его давно хватил бы удар от твоих внезапных исчезновений. Я сама-то знаю, что ты жив, только потому, что у нас есть пара совмещенных уроков. И даже тогда ты умудряешься испариться сразу же после звонка! – девушка смотрела так удрученно, что Изар не сдержал усмешки. – Тебя не видно ни в Большом зале, ни в коридорах между уроками.

– Прошу прощения, – без малейшего раскаяния ответил он. – Мне просто не нравится вся эта шумиха, поэтому я предпочитаю держаться от нее подальше.

Дафна шагнула вперед и вцепилась в локоть Изара. Затем она дернула его на себя, и они под руку пошли дальше по коридору.

– Когда-нибудь тебе придется выйти на свет, Изар. Совсем скоро ты станешь взрослым, и тебе нужно будет общаться с окружающими, включаться в большую игру. Нам с тобой лучше поработать над этим уже сейчас, чтобы заранее тебя подготовить.

Изар подавил фырканье, однако улыбку сдержать не смог.

– То, что я стал чемпионом Хогвартса, еще не значит, что передо мной внезапно открылась дорога в большую политику, Дафна.

Слизеринка сердито сверкнула глазами.

– Я говорю не только о турнире, Изар. Конец учебы не за горами. Потом тебе придется самому о себе заботиться, искать работу. Что, если ты окажешься в министерстве? Там просто необходимо точно знать, как и с кем себя вести. Как иначе ты выживешь среди всех этих чистокровных стервятников?

Он не собирался работать ни в одном из бывших у всех на виду отделов министерства. Дафна понятия не имела, что Изар уже получил свою работу мечты на самом нижнем его уровне, среди невыразимцев. Изар не планировал заниматься больше ничем другим. Единственные изменения, которые он хотел внести в свой рабочий процесс, заключались в переходе к по-настоящему полезным и важным экспериментам. Подумав об этом, Изар от всей души понадеялся, что Оуэн Велдер, начальник Отдела тайн, не заставит его следующим летом снова делать маховики времени.

– Не уверен, что смогу пережить плотное общение с кем-то из твоего круга, Дафна. Последнее, что меня интересует – это разговоры о том, какие украшения для волос предпочитает Панси Паркинсон.

Девушка понимающе посмотрела на него.

– Мы никогда не говорим о таких вещах, Изар.

– Ах, да, – кивнул тот в ответ, – очевидно, мое отсутствие достоверных воспоминаний о светских вечеринках является неопровержимым доказательством вопиющего недостатка интереса к подобным вещам.

– Ты безнадежен, – фыркнула Дафна, свободной рукой отбрасывая волосы назад. – Придет день, и я научу тебя наслаждаться этими играми. Ты ничем не будешь уступать любому чистокровному волшебнику.

Изар уклончиво хмыкнул.

Прежде чем они вышли в более оживленный коридор, Дафна остановилась и потянула за собой Изара. Правой рукой по-прежнему надежно придерживая мальчика, левой она принялась шарить в висевшей на плече сумке.

– Я кое-что сделала… точнее, придумала для учеников Хогвартса. Еще точнее, при этом я думала о тебе.

Девушка извлекла из сумки синюю повязку. На ней изящным шрифтом было выведено: «Поддержите Изара Харрисона». Прежде чем мальчик успел что-то сказать, надпись изменилась на «Поддержите Хогвартс».

– Их нужно носить на руке. Слизеринцы задали новую моду повязывать их на левое предплечье, – девушка многозначительно на него посмотрела, передавая повязку. Сейчас, когда они стояли в более освещенной части коридора, Изар заметил, что такая же повязка обхватывала левую руку девушки. – Я подумала, что она может пригодиться, если во время одного из испытаний придется вдруг раздеться. Заранее никогда не угадаешь, так что лучше подстраховаться.

Изар взял повязку; подобная забота странно его тронула, хотя обычно сентиментальностью он не отличался.

– Так ты знаешь? – он провел пальцем по шелковистой материи, рассматривая надпись.

– Ну конечно же знаю, – тихо прошептала она. – Я была на твоей инициации. Большинство посвященных учеников Хогвартса стояли в самом конце, но я тебя и за милю узнала бы. Темный Лорд положительно сиял, когда ты получал метку, – девушка улыбнулась и возбужденно сверкнула глазами: – Знаешь, он благоволит тебе. Большинство Пожирателей смерти вне себя от зависти.

Изар фыркнул, пряча повязку в сумку. Он обязательно будет надевать ее под мантию. Повязка отлично закроет метку от лишних глаз. Несмотря на то, что о существовании Темного Лорда Волдеморта сейчас мало кому было известно, щеголять его клеймом открыто все же не стоило.

– Я серьезно, Изар. Будь осторожен. Многие из посвященных учеников возмущаются, с чего бы Темному Лорду так носиться с каким-то…– Дафна осеклась, и ее обычная маска невозмутимости дала трещину.

– Им непонятно, почему он выделил грязнокровку? – подсказал Изар.

– С их стороны неправильно судить, не разобравшись как следует, – девушка надулась и заботливо отряхнула мантию Изара. – Ты не думал, что это кто-то из них мог бросить в Кубок записку с твоим именем?

– Завистливый слизеринец, который хотел убрать меня с пути? Возможно, – Изар задумался. И в самом деле, звучало очень правдоподобно. – Но я бы не сказал, что Темный Лорд «благоволит» мне. То, что мне вручили серебряную маску, еще не говорит о каком-то особом отношении.

– Как скажешь, Изар, – девушка в последний раз провела рукой по его мантии и отвернулась. – Тебе пора на церемонию проверки палочек. Уверена, что чемпион от Дурмстранга сам не свой от радости из-за того, что ты не показываешься на людях, – она внезапно сузила глаза: – Ты же в курсе, что Лукас Стейнар сын норвежского министра магии, да?

– Я пока не буду поднимать вопрос о том, откуда ты знаешь мое расписание, но это только пока, – Изар тут же увел разговор от Лукаса, потому что нет, он понятия не имел, чьим тот был сыном. Пойми это Дафна, она бы его живьем съела.

– Я жду, что ты сядешь со мной сегодня за ужином! – прокричала девушка ему вслед, когда Изар поспешил прочь по полутемному коридору.

Рэйвенкловцу не хватило духа признаться, что он не собирается на ужин. Мальчик планировал избегать появления на публике так долго, как получится.

Изар глянул на свои старые карманные часы и выругался. Он уже опаздывал. К счастью, до класса, в котором проходила церемония, было всего пару шагов. И все равно – если Том Риддл уже на месте, Изар был более чем уверен, что тот потом ему голову оторвет за опоздание. В последнее время метка постоянно горела, словно Темный Лорд был им недоволен. Сколько бы Изар об этом ни думал, он никак не мог взять в толк, чем мог так не угодить Волдеморту.

Наконец подойдя к нужному классу, Изар открыл дверь и удивленно моргнул, увидев, каким крохотным было помещение.

Большинство столов составили вдоль стен, освободив немного места в центре комнаты. Оставшиеся столы сдвинули вместе и поставили за ними шесть стульев для судей – все стулья на данный момент были заняты, и шесть голов одновременно повернулись к Изару, когда тот вошел. 

Мальчик тихо прикрыл за собой дверь, рассматривая обоих чемпионов, Риту Скитер и Бозо, ее фотографа. Впрочем, почти сразу все его внимание переключилось на седоволосого волшебника в углу. Олливандер.

– Мистер Харрисон, – Дамблдор поднялся с теплой улыбкой и поманил Изара в центр комнаты. На старом волшебнике была сиреневая мантия, расшитая маленькими полумесяцами. Вид директора изрядно его позабавил.

– Директор, – поприветствовал его мальчик; один из полумесяцев на мантии вырастил себе руки и дружелюбно помахал. – Мне нравится ваша мантия, очень оригинально.

Дамблдор весь просиял; глаза за стеклами очков-полумесяцев заискрились.

– Спасибо, мой мальчик, – затем директор наклонился ближе и прошептал Изару на ухо: – Если хочешь, могу дать адрес своего портного.

Метка на руке Изара свирепо полыхнула болью, но под взглядом Дамблдора он и вида не подал.

– Может, в другой раз, директор, – кивнул Изар и украдкой глянул на Темного Лорда, сидевшего рядом с Дамблдором. Риддл на него не смотрел; вместо этого он изучал какие-то бумаги.

– Теперь, когда все в сборе, – начал Дамблдор, жестом велев Изару занять свое место перед судьями. Мальчик неловко опустился на стул рядом с Лукасом, не обращая внимания на испытующий взгляд норвежца, – позвольте мне познакомить вас с членами судейской комиссии. Хогвартс представляю я и мистер Том Риддл, заместитель министра магии. К сожалению, сам министр Корнелиус Фадж слишком занят в министерстве и не сможет заниматься судейством турнира.

Изар подавил насмешливую улыбку. Он был уверен, что Фадж пал жертвой манипуляций Темного Лорда и только по этой причине отказался от должности судьи, позволив своему заместителю выступить на первый план.

Риддл кивнул чемпионам; взгляд его на мгновение задержался на Изаре, прежде чем волшебник равнодушно отвернулся. Темный Лорд был явно чем-то недоволен, и Изар понятия не имел, что стало тому причиной. Подозрения у него, конечно, имелись, но здесь и сейчас не было никакой возможности их проверить.

– Дурмстранг представляют директор Каркаров и министр Бьорн Стейнар.

Бьорн Стейнар был очень похож на своего сына. Оба они источали холодное равнодушие и разве что не лопались от важности. Волосы Бьорна были темно-каштановыми, а не черными, как у Лукаса, но пронзительные голубые глаза оставались все теми же. Он не был красив, как сын, однако бесспорная харизма с лихвой искупала этот недостаток. У Изара норвежец вызвал инстинктивную неприязнь – возможно, дело было в том, что он сразу невзлюбил его сына, однако доверять министру рэйвенкловец не собирался.

– И, наконец, от Шармбатона здесь присутствуют мадам Максим, директриса, и министр Серж Руа.

Представители Франции вместе смотрелись довольно забавно. В то время как мадам Максим отличалась огромным ростом и внушительной комплекцией, министр Руа был абсолютно непримечательным. Волшебник носил очки с толстыми стеклами, а его длинные седые волосы были собраны в хвост. Казалось, он изнывал от скуки, сидя за столом, и, в отличие от остальных судей, не удостоил чемпионов даже кивком. Вместо этого он бросил на Дамблдора красноречивый взгляд, словно спрашивая, когда же это все закончится.

Изару он понравился.

– Рите Скитер поручено освещать все события турнира в этом году. Она будет наблюдать за проверкой палочек.

– И, надеюсь, сделаю несколько фотографий! – нетерпеливо добавила Рита, многозначительно подмигивая Изару. – Камера капризная леди, но один из чемпионов ей явно приглянулся.

Все взгляды обратились на рэйвенкловца, но тот остался невозмутим и, взяв пример с Руа, сидел со скучающим видом. Черта с два он подпустит к себе Риту с ее фотографом.

Дамблдор откашлялся и жестом подозвал Олливандера.

– Все, что пожелаете, Рита, – беспечно согласился директор, положив руку на плечо мастеру палочек, который выглядел несколько зловеще. – А теперь позвольте мне представить нашего эксперта, мистера Олливандера. Сегодня он проверит ваши палочки, чтобы убедиться в том, что они находятся в рабочем состоянии и не подведут вас на турнире, – взгляд голубых глаз остановился на рыжеволосом французе. – Мистер Бомонт, почему бы не начать с вас?

Изар с живым интересом наблюдал за приготовлениями. Когда дело доходило до волшебных палочек, у Олливандера словно открывалось шестое чувство. Он мог сходу определить длину, сорт дерева и сердцевину, даже если палочка была не его творением. Такое мастерство поражало, и Изар почувствовал, как внутри зарождается надежда. Старый волшебник должен помнить палочку Тома Риддла. В конце концов, Изар был уверен, что Риддл когда-то купил ее именно у Олливандера.

Сердцевиной палочки Сиприена Бомонта оказался волос вейлы, а Лукаса Стейнара – сердечная жила дракона. Чемпиону Дурмстранга такая сердцевина подходила как нельзя лучше.

Изар и Лукас обменялись неприязненными взглядами, когда норвежец опустился обратно на место.

– Изар, – Дамблдор приглашающе взмахнул рукой и заинтересованно приподнял брови.

Поднявшись со стула, Изар подошел к Олливандеру, живо вспоминая, как впервые встретил старого волшебника в одиннадцать лет.

– Ах, мистер Харрисон, – казалось, при виде его палочки энтузиазма у Олливандера прибавилось. – Очень хорошо помню эту палочку. Одиннадцать дюймов, палисандр и волос исключительно упрямого и гордого фестрала, – Изар принципиально проигнорировал остановившийся на нем насмешливый взгляд Риддла.

Серебристо-серые глаза Олливандера пытливо изучали Изара, на губах мастера играла улыбка.

– Я могу только повторить то, что сказал вам пять лет назад, мистер Харрисон. Ваша палочка в высшей степени непокорна, но ей предначертаны великие деяния.

Волшебник взмахнул палочкой Изара, и из ее кончика брызнул фонтан вина.

Дамблдор радостно зааплодировал, благодаря Олливандера. Прежде чем Изар успел понять, что происходит, все встали и засуетились, а сам престарелый мастер исчез за дверью. Для волшебника столь почтенного возраста он передвигался удивительно быстро. Рита уже расставляла всех в центре, чтобы сделать фото, поэтому Изар ловко затерялся за спинами присутствующих и метнулся к выходу.

– Куда же подевался этот мальчик? – голос журналистки настиг Изара, когда он уже торопливо сбегал по лестнице. 

– Мистер Олливандер! – окликнул он удаляющегося мастера. Седой волшебник обернулся и с любопытством посмотрел на подбежавшего рэйвенкловца. – Знаю, звучит странно, но мне было интересно, действительно ли вы помните каждую палочку, которую продавали?

– Ну конечно, мальчик мой, – Олливандер загадочно улыбнулся. – Каждая палочка оставила в моей душе свой отпечаток. Прежде чем выставить их на продажу, я довольно много времени трачу на каждую из них.

Изар пожалел, что этот разговор не состоялся в другое, более подходящее время. Волшебник бесконечно заинтересовал его и наверняка знал невероятно много о палочках и их сердцевинах.  Возможно, ему удастся как-то изыскать возможность побеседовать с ним снова, особенно если c темной меткой возникнут сложности. 

– Возможно, вы помните и сердцевину палочки Тома Марволо Риддла? Мне любопытно узнать, так ли уникальна палочка, как и ее хозяин.

Олливандер помрачнел, а его улыбка утратила всякую живость **.**

– Прошу прощения, мистер Харрисон, но, к сожалению, мистер Риддл взял с меня слово не разглашать никакую информацию относительно своей палочки, – он нахмурился, – довольно странно, но попросил он меня об этом именно сегодня, незадолго до начала процедуры проверки.

Мальчик похолодел.

Волдеморт не мог знать, что Изар стремится выведать, какая именно сердцевина была у его палочки, правда?

– Я… спасибо в любом случае, мистер Олливандер, – произнес он, сам себя не слыша.

Затем он повернулся и замер, не зная, куда пойти теперь.

– Изар, – раздался голос с верхних ступеней лестницы.

Чувствуя, как колотится сердце – все быстрее и быстрее – мальчик медленно поднял голову и встретил взгляд зачарованных карих глаз. Волдеморт, кривя губы в едва заметной усмешке, поманил его пальцем.

– Возвращайся, нам нужно сфотографироваться втроем, вместе с директором Дамблдором.

Чувствуя себя законченным неудачником, Изар медленно поднялся по ступеням. Нащупав в кармане скомканный клочок пергамента, он упал духом еще сильнее.

Когда-нибудь все непременно наладится.

Или нет?


	11. Часть I. Глава 11

Хогсмид оставался таким же, каким Изар его помнил - тесным, шумным и кишащим грубиянами. Именно поэтому мальчик всегда предпочитал оставаться в школе. Поднятый капюшон скрывал лицо рэйвенкловца, пока он пробирался к «Кабаньей голове». Случись кому-нибудь его узнать, это привлечет внимание, и за ним в трактир наверняка увяжется как минимум пара учеников – а то и взрослых.

Изар зашипел, когда какая-то толстуха двинула его локтем в живот.

– Держи свои грабли при себе, ты, мерзкая жаба! – прорычал он, заработав в ответ возмущенный взгляд.

Потолкавшись в толпе еще немного, мальчик попал наконец на пыльное и обшарпанное крыльцо «Кабаньей головы». Итак, он на месте, но готов ли войти?

Посмеявшись над собственной нерешительностью, Изар потянул на себя дверь, которая со знакомым скрипом открылась. Он уже бывал тут несколько раз, обнаружив, что старый паб мог служить отличным убежищем. Да, публика тут ошивалась сомнительная, но это и к лучшему. Большинство учеников поворачивали в сторону, едва завидев здание трактира, так что, по крайней мере, от шумных однокурсников Изар был избавлен. 

За стойкой стоял Аберфорт Дамблдор; под подозрительным взглядом его запавших глаз Изар опустил капюшон. При виде рэйвенкловца на обычно сердитой физиономии трактирщика мелькнула слабая усмешка. Однако Аберфорт был не единственным, кто обрадовался его приходу. Какой-то забулдыга, сидевший у входа, вульгарно присвистнул и ощупал Изара липким взглядом.

– Привет, куколка, – осклабился он, негромко хохотнув. Покосившись на незнакомца, Изар обнаружил, что не может отвести взгляда от его улыбки. Потрескавшиеся губы растянулись, открывая ряд гнилых зубов; все остальное тонуло в тени капюшона.

– Привет, Аберфорт, – тихо сказал Изар, протиснувшись мимо этого неприятного типа и пройдя по полупустому залу к стойке бара. Он намеренно не смотрел на остальных посетителей, оттягивая момент встречи с отцом. Пусть Регулус сам к нему подходит, а не наоборот.

Изар старался, чтобы его единственный приличный плащ как можно меньше подметал пол. Под ногами было так грязно, словно паб когда-то построили прямо на голой земле. Прежде чем взобраться на табурет, он тыльной стороной ладони смахнул с сиденья пыль и мусор.

– Изар, – буркнул Аберфорт, полируя старую кружку, которая явно знавала лучшие времена. Мальчик смотрел, как грязная тряпка мерно елозит туда-сюда. – Слышал, ты урвал себе немного славы, – заметил волшебник. Из-за густой бороды расслышать его как следует было тяжело.

– О да, – протянул Изар, – славы вечной, бесконечной.

Яркие голубые глаза Аберфорта, так похожие на глаза его старшего брата, оглядели мальчика.

– Как я погляжу, ты от этого не в восторге?

Изар слегка усмехнулся:

– Что же меня выдало?

Аберфорт хмыкнул, затем взял только что протертую кружку и нацедил в нее желтовато-коричневой жидкости. 

– Глотни-ка сливочного пива. За счет заведения, – волшебник пустил кружку по стойке; когда Изар поймал ее, часть содержимого выплеснулась через край ему на ладонь. Рэйвенкловец удивленно уставился на сомнительной чистоты кружку. Считалось, что Аберфорт и бесплатная выпивка были понятиями несовместимыми.

– Нет-нет, я заплачу… – он неуверенно умолк, сунув руку в карман. Изар знал, что денег у него с собой нет. Мерлин, когда они вообще у него были?

– Не дури, – пробурчал Аберфорт и потянулся за очередным грязным стаканом. Тряпка его зияла дырами и трепетно хранила память о содержимом бесчисленных прошлых кружек. Изару пришлось напомнить себе, что у мадам Помфри имелись зелья от расстройства желудка на тот случай, если он что-нибудь тут подхватит.

– Когда победишь в турнире, можешь заглянуть и заплатить за него в тройном размере.

Изар наклонился и слизнул пену. Теплая волна прокатилась по горлу и осела в желудке. Он знал, что успеет сделать еще один, максимум два глотка. Сзади кто-то приближался.

***

Фотография в газете меркла по сравнению с действительностью.

Регулус изучал Изара из-под опущенного капюшона, сжимая в руках кружку. Кольца на пальцах звякнули об ее стенки, когда волшебник наклонился, жадно рассматривая сына. Вместо того чтобы подойти сразу, Регулус решил сначала немного понаблюдать.

Он сразу заметил, как похож Изар был на него самого в том же возрасте. Фамильные черты Блэков проявились в мальчике в полную силу. И все же, несмотря на все внешнее сходство, Изар красивее. Совершеннее. Сам Регулус в пятнадцать был немного нескладен и неуклюж; Изар же казался безупречным.

У них были одинаковые волосы: чернильно-черные, слегка вьющиеся на концах. Черты лица Изара оказались резкими, характерными для Блэков: лицо аристократа с высокими скулами и изящной, но сильной линией челюсти; прямой нос, полные губы. Глаза же… даже со своего места он видел, что их разрез Изар унаследовал от Лили. В миндалевидных глазах яркая зелень мешалась с прозрачно-серым.

Регулус ни за что не назвал бы сына женственным. Это стало бы оскорблением как для него самого, так и для Изара. Скорее, внешность его представляла собой идеальный образчик облика юного аристократа.

Что до роста, так Регулус когда-то тоже был ниже своих сверстников. Резко вытянулся вверх он где-то в восемнадцать, куда позже всех знакомых и друзей.

Было ли эгоистично со стороны Регулуса радоваться тому, что сын оказался больше похож на него, чем на Лили? Нет. Он имел полное право этим гордиться. Изар унаследовал также фамильную грацию Блэков. И даже из своего угла Регулус расслышал в голосе сына сухие, циничные нотки. Регулус никогда не подумал бы, что обнаружит в нем эти черты, особенно учитывая исключительную миловидность мальчика. Скорее он ожидал услышать уверенные, даже надменные интонации.

Было забавно обнаружить, как точно его сын копирует повадки Северуса Снейпа.

Он столь многого не знал об Изаре… Мордред, он вообще ничего о нем не знал. Должно быть, мальчик вырос с Лили, но откуда тогда взялась фамилия Харрисон? Почему Изар одет в откровенно поношенную мантию и такие потрепанные кроссовки?

На мантии сына Регулус заметил цвета Рэйвенкло. Сначала его кольнуло разочарованием, что Изар не пошел по стопам самого Регулуса и остальных членов их семьи и не оказался в Слизерине; однако потом он вспомнил, каким уважением пользовался вороний факультет, как умны были его представители, и разочарование ушло. И Лили, и сам Регулус отлично бы туда вписались. В конце концов, после школы они оба сумели стать невыразимцами, пусть даже его карьера закончилась, не успев начаться.

Регулус резко вскочил, заметив, как отвратительный тип, сидевший до этого у входа, теперь подкрадывается к Изару со спины.

Прошло много лет с тех пор, как Блэк в последний раз общался с людьми. Он мог только надеяться, что не покажется Изару таким неотесанным и неуклюжим, каким сам себя чувствовал. Меньше всего на свете Регулусу хотелось, чтобы его сын разочаровался в нем.  

***

Изар ожидал обнаружить сзади Регулуса. Вместо этого ему на плечо опустилась холодная грязная рука, а в нос ударил запах немытого тела. Если это все же окажется Регулус, Изар развернется на месте и вылетит за дверь, не оглядываясь.

Глаза мальчика сверкнули, когда он повернул голову к подошедшему волшебнику. Хорошие новости – это был не Регулус. Плохие – это был тот забулдыга, который сидел рядом со входной дверью и поприветствовал его мерзкой сальной ухмылкой.

– Отвали, Гордон, он же еще школьник, – прорычал Аберфорт; лицо его неодобрительно сморщилось.

Оборванец – Гордон – засопел и придвинулся к Изару поближе. Он вытянул руку и провел пальцем по щеке застывшего мальчика.

– Да ладно, просто хотел узнать, не хочет ли он поразвлечься, Аб. Не бери в голову, – и масляные глаза посмотрели на Изара, который ответил брезгливым взглядом. – Что скажешь, малыш? – Гордон наклонился, облизывая губы: – Хочешь немного пообжиматься?

Чья-то рука грубо ухватила Гордона за волосы. Прежде, чем тот успел опомниться, его лицо с силой впечаталось в стойку бара. Брызнула кровь, и капли попали на Изара и столешницу. Потеряв сознание, Гордон мешком осел на пол. На руке своего спасителя Изар заметил сверкнувшую на мгновение тяжелую печатку с фамильным гербом и сразу же понял, что перед ним Регулус Блэк.

Изар глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь скрыть волнение от встречи.

Он стер с рукава капли крови, с сожалением понимая, что на его единственной приличной мантии прибавится пятен. Собравшись с духом, он поднял голову и посмотрел в полные беспокойства глаза отца. Их светлый, почти прозрачный свет странно контрастировал с остальным обликом Регулуса.  

– Что ж, – немного угрюмо произнес Изар. – По крайней мере, от тебя не воняет, хотя добавить немного лоска не помешало бы.

Лучше всего Регулуса описало бы слово «дикий». Возможно, под всей этой растительностью и скрывался аристократ, но в первую очередь Изара поразили его настороженное поведение и застывшее в глазах выражение тревоги. По сравнению с этим даже нелепая бородка смотрелась довольно сносно. Она не была длинной, просто не подходила к высоким скулам и резким чертам Блэка. Если Изар и почерпнул что-то из болтовни Дафны, так это то, что аристократам решительно не идет растительность на лице.

Она, вероятно, тут же набросилась бы на Регулуса с бритвенным заклинанием, причитая по поводу того, что скрывать такие благородные черты под всеми этими волосами – настоящее преступление.

Регулус мрачно усмехнулся и огладил бородку. На его указательном и среднем пальцах сверкнули кольца.

– Обычно я не позволяю себе так сильно обрастать, но сейчас это обеспечивает хоть какую-то маскировку, – Изар заметил, что голос его звучал немного странно, словно Регулус давно ни с кем не разговаривал. Сам мальчик тоже начинал говорить с хрипотцой, когда долго находился в одиночестве.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что люди могут принять тебя за брата.

Определенный смысл в этом был. Несмотря на то, что Регулус отличался чуть более хрупким телосложением – грудь немного уже, плечи не такие широкие – сейчас, со всеми этими волосами, он действительно здорово походил на Сириуса. Его темные кудри падали на плечи совсем как у профессора Блэка.

Внезапно Регулус взял лицо Изара в ладони и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб. Затем он порывисто прижал мальчика к груди.

– Не могу заставить себя просто пожать руку наконец-то обретенному сыну, – хрипло прошептал он на ухо Изару. – Прости, дитя мое.

Поведение отца никак не походило на все, что Изар успел заранее себе вообразить. Мальчик ожидал, что Регулус появится во всем блеске, пышущий здоровьем и источающий самодовольство. В качестве приветствия он ждал официального рукопожатия либо вообще ничего. Он и представить не мог, что вместо этого перед ним окажется волшебник, который явно был либо в бегах, либо где-то долго скрывался, и уж точно не думал, что его давно пропавший отец первым делом полезет обниматься.

Изар осторожно опустился на стул, не уверенный в том, что за странное чувство разрастается внутри.

– Тогда и ты прости, что не могу так просто тебе поверить, – пробормотал он в ответ, чувствуя, как Регулус медленно отстраняется.

Волшебник с непроницаемым лицом указал Изару на столик в дальнем углу, подальше от любопытных глаз.

– Должно быть, ты слышал обо мне, – начал Регулус, как только они уселись. Изар сидел, неловко выпрямившись, и жалел, что не догадался захватить свое пиво. – Ты не удивился, когда я назвал тебя сыном. Значит, Лили рассказывала тебе обо мне, – Регулус помрачнел и криво улыбнулся. В улыбке этой не было ни мягкости, ни тепла, и Изару открылась другая сторона волшебника, неведомая прежде – сторона темная и жестокая, сразу напомнившая ему о Беллатрикс. – Могу только догадываться, какими лживыми байками она тебя кормила. Странно, как ты вообще согласился на встречу. 

Он окинул помещение паба свирепым взглядом, словно ожидая, что из-за угла вот-вот выпрыгнет Лили под руку с Дамблдором или, может быть, Волдемортом.

Изар чуть откинулся на стуле и хмуро оглядел грубую поверхность стола, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Регулуса. Тот явно ничего не знал. Совсем ничего.

Криво ухмыльнувшись, мальчик наклонился ближе.

– Меня воспитывала не Лили. Сказать по правде, я ни разу даже не говорил с ней, – гладко солгал Изар; всего одна безобидная ложь. Поморщившись, он продолжил: – Я вырос в магловском приюте.

На лице Регулуса отразилось потрясение; он провел ладонью по лицу, пытаясь скрыть потерю контроля и прийти в себя. Когда серые глаза вновь открылись, в них пылала ярость.

– Тогда как ты узнал о ней? И обо мне? – Регулус судорожно вздохнул. – Не понимаю, почему она так поступила…

Изар проигнорировал последнюю фразу, уставившись на огарок свечи в центре стола.

– Когда мне было тринадцать, я сварил родословное зелье, – Изар безрадостно усмехнулся. – Я хотел узнать имена своих маглов-родителей, может, даже найти их, проверить, живы ли они. Представь себе мое удивление, когда оказалось, что кто-то поставил блок на всю информацию о моих предках. Я попытался еще раз – с тем же результатом, и тогда до меня дошло, что как минимум один из моих родителей был волшебником и не хотел, чтобы я выяснил, кто они, – с этими словами он осуждающе уставился на Регулуса. – Я перестал забивать себе голову мыслями о родителях, когда решил, что отец был каким-то чистокровкой, который переспал с маглой. Должно быть, появление сына-бастарда оставило бы пятно на его репутации, поэтому меня отправили в магловский приют со стертой родословной. Забавно, что все так и оказалось.

Регулус ударил кулаком по столу, походя смахнув стоявшую между ними свечу. Наклонившись вперед, волшебник горько выплюнул:

– Проклятье, все было совсем не так! – затем он глубоко вздохнул, потянулся вперед и взял руки Изара в свои: – Ты должен знать, что я и понятия не имел о твоем существовании. Твоя мать солгала мне, предала меня, она была и остается просто бездушной сукой. Единственное, что позволило мне тебя отыскать – это та статья в «Пророке». Твоя фотография… ты просто моя копия, когда я был подростком, и возраст тоже совпал.

– Где ты был? – горько спросил Изар. – Все думают, что ты мертв. Лорд Волдеморт думает, что ты мертв. Как ты сумел всех провести?

Регулус огляделся, затем приподнял левый рукав. Глаза Изара потрясенно расширились, когда он увидел чистую кожу; ни следа метки.

– Я не был Пожирателем смерти, – тихо прошептал Регулус. – Мой род был верен Темному Лорду, и я служил ему и его делу, будучи еще совсем ребенком, но метки у меня не было. Он не клеймил детей, которые еще учились в Хогвартсе, – на лицо Регулуса набежала тень от прошлых воспоминаний. – Да, я предал его, но это совсем другая история – история, в которой Лили сыграла такую же большую роль, как и я. Северус Снейп получил приказ убить меня. В конце концов, слишком много чести для незначительного волшебника – умирать от руки самого Темного Лорда.

Изар резко втянул воздух; наконец-то все стало ясно.

– Профессор Снейп ослушался приказа Темного Лорда? Заставил всех поверить, что убил тебя, а вместо этого дал уйти? Он тоже предал доверие Темного Лорда?

Регулус посмотрел на него немного подозрительно.

– Северус искренне предан Темному Лорду. Тем не менее, дружба, которая когда-то нас связывала, оказалась сильнее даже этой верности. Он заставил меня пообещать, что я покину Британию и никогда не вернусь обратно. Я поселился в одном из особняков Блэков в России и запечатал все наши владения в Британии. Однако я не мог остаться в стороне, когда обнаружил, что у меня есть сын. Сын, выросший среди маглов! – Регулус сверкнул глазами и оскалился: – Министерство не объявляло меня в розыск, но я не могу открыто показаться на людях, потому что Северус окажется в опасности.

Он слегка откинулся на стуле и пронзительно посмотрел на Изара, который пытался уложить в голове все, что только что узнал.

– Однако больше всего меня интересует, – негромко продолжил Регулус с беспокойством в голосе, – как ты узнал обо мне и Лили, если вся информация о твоих предках была заблокирована?

Изар знал, что до этого дойдет. Чем раньше Регулус узнает, тем лучше. Судя по всему, тот и так уже что-то подозревал.

– Моя тетушка соизволила просветить меня на этот счет. Она сказала, что была в курсе ваших отношений с Лили.

Регулус прищурился и подался вперед, стиснув зубы.

– И при каких же обстоятельствах состоялась ваша встреча с Беллатрикс? Последнее, что я слышал – это то, что ее вызвали в министерство на допрос и она предпочла уйти в бега, – серые глаза скользнули по левой руке сидящего напротив сына. – Где ты ее встретил, Изар?  

– Зачем спрашивать, если ты уже знаешь? – горько выплюнул мальчик. – Я ношу метку Темного Лорда. С Беллатрикс мы повстречались перед моей инициацией около месяца назад. Именно тогда она швырнула мне в лицо то, что знает не только мою мать, которая, оказывается, до сих пор жива, но и отца.

Регулус горько рассмеялся.

– Темный Лорд теперь метит даже неоперившихся юнцов, а? Должно быть, приток последователей совсем иссяк.

Изар промолчал, внезапно почувствовав слабое покалывание в метке. Сквозь грязное и мутное окно мальчик глянул на улицу и увидел там Темного Лорда, который явно направлялся прямиком в «Кабанью голову».

Проклятие.

Изар быстро повернулся к отцу:

– Думаю, тебе лучше вернуться в Россию. Я верен Темному Лорду, Регулус, но готов пойти на небольшое предательство, потому что хорошо отношусь к профессору Снейпу и допускаю, что ты тоже достоин уважения. Я ценю твою попытку сделать меня частью твоей жизни, но мне не нужны ни ты, ни Лили. Я вырос, полагаясь только на себя, и собираюсь продолжать в том же духе.

Регулус с упрямым видом помотал головой. В этот момент Изар словно увидел в волшебнике себя самого.

– Я не могу так поступить, Изар.

Рэйвенкловец встал. Он наклонился к Регулусу над столом и сам поднял капюшон его плаща. Закрывая ему лицо, он словно прощался с идеальным образом отца из своих детских снов.  

– Тогда ты поставишь под удар не только свою жизнь, но и наши со Снейпом, – Изар не удержался и легонько провел пальцами по щеке Регулуса, прежде чем отстраниться. 

Рука перехватила его за запястье, удерживая на месте:

– Ты мой сын…

– Я делаю это ради твоего же блага. Опусти голову и даже не думай следовать за мной, – тихо взмолился Изар. Регулус нахмурился, но руку убрал.

Изар подошел к стойке бара в тот самый момент, когда входная дверь открылась. Сам воздух словно потемнел; пахнуло холодом. Изар снова уселся на высокий табурет, затем обернулся через плечо и сразу же заметил, что сегодня Темный Лорд был без маскирующих чар. Магия волшебника пела и ликовала, сжимая в своих ледяных объятиях всех присутствующих. Посетители покрепче вцепились в свои стаканы, ссутулившись и избегая смотреть в сторону вновь прибывшего.

Изар подумал, что вряд ли когда-нибудь привыкнет к магии Темного Лорда. По спине снова бежали восхитительные мурашки, напоминая о том, что он имеет дело с воплощением коварства и могущества; волшебником, который ни во что не ставит окружающих и использует их, словно пешек в шахматной партии. Вероятно, это и привлекало в нем многих Пожирателей смерти; поэтому они и шли с такой охотой за лидером столь жестоким и безжалостным. Они надеялись, что Волдеморт поделится с ними хотя бы частичкой той силы и славы, которыми обладал.

Изар не был так глуп, чтобы верить в подобное. Он следовал за Волдемортом потому, что разделял его убеждения. И еще потому, что ему нравилось смотреть, как тот разыгрывает свою партию.

Интересно, какое именно предательство совершил Регулус, чтобы так разъярить Темного Лорда, даже еще не вступив в ряды Пожирателей? Однако мальчик знал, когда говорить, а когда молчать и слушать. Он не даст Темному Лорду и намека на то, что Регулус присутствует в его мыслях. Мальчик постарался поскорее выбросить из головы встречу с отцом и взмолился Мерлину, чтобы тот сумел уйти незамеченным.

Изар искоса смотрел, как пола черного плаща Волдеморта качнулась и замерла у стойки бара меньше чем в футе от него. Обхватив кружку с уже теплым напитком, рэйвенкловец изо всех сил старался не смотреть на Темного Лорда. Удержаться было сложно, особенно когда настойчивый взгляд алых глаз буквально жег кожу. 

Наконец губы мальчика скривились в усмешке, и Волдеморт мрачно хмыкнул в ответ.

– Сколько стоят комнаты наверху? Мне нужна одна, самое большее на час, – голос Волдеморта, в отличие от голоса блестящего политика Тома Риддла, напоминал учтивое, но смертоносное шипение.

Аберфорт перевел взгляд с Изара на стоявшего перед ним посетителя, затем обратно. На лице трактирщика можно было прочитать одно лишь равнодушие.

– Один галлеон, – когда Темный Лорд невозмутимо достал бархатный мешочек с монетами и пустил один золотой по стойке, брови Аберфорта поползли вверх.

Трактирщик взял монету, попробовал ее на зуб и только тогда достал из кармана ключ и вручил его Темному Лорду. Изар отставил кружку, ощутив на шее прикосновение ледяных пальцев.

– Ты, дитя, идешь со мной.

Соскользнув с табурета, Изар проследовал за высокой фигурой мимо стойки бара и дальше к лестнице. Выходя из комнаты, он спиной чувствовал взгляд Регулуса. 

_«Даже не думай…»_

– И почему я не удивлен, обнаружив тебя здесь? – произнес Волдеморт. Изар не ответил, молча глядя, как Темный Лорд поворачивает ключ в ржавом замке и открывает дверь. Он себя не обманывал – ничем хорошим это не закончится.

Как только дверь за ними захлопнулась, а замок щелкнул, Волдеморт обернулся и опустил капюшон. Как Изар и думал, маскирующих чар на нем не было, и взгляду открылась безупречная бледная кожа и сверкающие алым глаза. Прямые черные волосы были стянуты в хвост у самой шеи, подчеркивая скулы.

– На колени, – из голоса Волдеморта исчезло все веселье, остался только холод. Изар ничуть этому не удивился: начиная с прошлой недели, метка горела не переставая. Волшебник был зол и, видимо, очень скоро Изар наконец узнает, почему.

Он опустился на колени, невольно подумав, что на мантии после всей этой пыли и грязи можно смело ставить крест. Не самое лучшее время для таких мыслей – только не тогда, когда рядом находится рассерженный Темный Лорд.

Изар склонил голову и распластался на полу, зная, что Лорду мало будет просто поставить его на колени. Волдеморту нужен был поклон по всей форме, и Изар предпочел предвосхитить прямой приказ.

– Это послужит тебе напоминанием, что ты должен мне повиноваться, – начищенные ботинки Темного Лорда остановились в поле зрения Изара. Мальчик закрыл глаза, пытаясь представить себя где угодно, только не там, где он находился. – Временами я не могу удержаться от мысли, что ты считаешь себя выше меня.

– Я никогда так не думал, мой Лорд, – смиренно отозвался Изар, гадая, с чего это Волдеморт так решил.

– Как бы то ни было, ты останешься в таком положении, пока я не прикажу тебе подняться.

Чертов садист. Изар стиснул зубы и вообразил себя в деревянном домике высоко в горах. Он всего лишь занимается йогой ранним утром, далеко-далеко от всех, кто омрачает его мысли; далеко-далеко от всех своих проблем.

– Не могу представить, что заставило вас сомневаться в моей преданности, мой Лорд. Я ничего не сделал…

– Вот именно, – коротко отозвался тот. – Ты не сделал _ничего_.

Уткнувшись лбом в пыльный пол, Изар нахмурился.

– В таком случае, я молю о прощении, мой Лорд.

Раздался смешок, и Волдеморт присел перед Изаром. Запустив длинные пальцы в волосы мальчика, он несильно потянул.

– Ты сам-то знаешь, за что просишь прощения, Изар?

– Нет, – буркнул тот, сверля взглядом пол перед собой. У Темного Лорда явно наблюдалось раздвоение личности – возможно, даже похуже, чем у Сириуса Блэка.

– Посмотри на меня, Изар, – приказал Волдеморт.

Наградив пыльный пол напоследок еще одним злобным взглядом, Изар согнал с лица всякое выражение и поднял голову, уставившись на Темного Лорда. Тот усмехнулся и провел пальцем по лбу мальчика, смахивая приставшую пыль.

– Должен признаться, Изар, если бы моя жизнь повернулась чуть иначе, я вел бы себя так же, как ты. Постоянно тушуясь, пропуская трапезы, чтобы избежать внимания; как губка впитывая знания вместо того, чтобы общаться со сверстниками… А если бы чуть иначе повернулась _твоя_ жизнь, то мне не было бы дела до того, как ты себя ведешь.

Изар начал подозревать, к чему все движется, и подозрения эти ему совсем не нравились.

– Тем не менее, в свое время я себе такого поведения позволить не мог. Я поставил перед собой цель – стать влиятельным политиком и могущественным Темным Лордом. Я не мог скрываться среди теней и бездарно тратить драгоценное время, – Изар ненавидел прикосновение этой руки, так по-хозяйски державшей его за подбородок. – Я хочу, чтобы ты последовал моему примеру. Появляйся хотя бы на трапезах в Большом зале, глупый мальчишка. Ты хоть представляешь, как сильно Британия теряет лицо из-за твоих пряток? Да и Хогвартс предстает не в лучшем свете.

– Я вовсе не прячусь…

– Молчать! – прошипел Волдеморт; пальцы на подбородке Изара сжались. – Как бы ты ни называл свое поведение, ты прячешься – в то время как мне нужно, чтобы ты находился в центре внимания. Будь на твоем месте любой другой, мне было бы плевать, как он себя ведет, однако тебя должны запомнить. Начни показываться на людях в школе, начни общаться – не только потому, что ты чемпион Хогвартса, но и ради своего собственного будущего. Как я уже говорил, я хочу, чтобы ты пошел по моим стопам. Ты станешь влиятельной фигурой в политическом мире – силой, которую остальные будут бояться и которую будут уважать.

– Но… Мой Лорд, я бы хотел остаться невыразимцем.

Алые глаза сощурились, и пальцы на подбородке Изара снова сжались.

– Если я правильно помню, метка на твоей руке символизирует верность мне, а не министерству, верно? – Волдеморт не стал дожидаться ответа. – Ты станешь тем, кем я захочу тебя видеть.

– Как будет угодно моему Лорду… – ядовито прошипел Изар.

Волдеморт рассмеялся, отпустив Изара и поднимаясь на ноги.

– Я всегда наслаждаюсь твоим острым языком, Изар. Тебе стоит следить за ним в моем присутствии, но это не значит, что я не могу оценить хорошую шпильку, – маг подошел к мутному от грязи окну и посмотрел на улицу. – Наука и эксперименты приносят тебе радость, и я не собираюсь тебя этого лишать. Тем не менее, следует приобрести вес во всех влиятельных кругах волшебного мира.

Изар вздохнул с облегчением, радуясь тому, что Темный Лорд не требует от него уйти из Отдела тайн.

– Я понимаю, чего вы хотите от меня, мой Лорд, и все же души компании из меня никогда не выйдет, – Волдеморт отвернулся от окна и теперь смотрел на него. – Я ненавижу людей, - пояснил мальчик.

Во взгляде Темного Лорда вспыхнуло веселье.

– Неужели ты думаешь, что _я_ от них в восторге? – волшебник приподнял бровь. – Ты Блэк; Блэки созданы для политических игр, – Изар укоризненно посмотрел на него. – Ах, прошу прощения, – спохватился Волдеморт без малейшего раскаяния в голосе. – Я обещал, что не буду упоминать об этом, верно?

– Похоже, вы слегка запамятовали, – сухо отозвался мальчик. Перед его инициацией Темный Лорд обещал, что никогда не упомянет о происхождении Изара. Очевидно, вместо этого он посчитал эту тему отличным поводом для насмешек, к сильному неудовольствию мальчика.

Темный Лорд равнодушно отмахнулся.

– Ты можешь начать с малого: поддержи разговор с однокурсниками. Воспринимай это как игру, ты же любишь упражнять ум, не так ли, Изар? Нащупай их слабые места и используй их, узнай о них все, что только можно. Поиграй с ними, – рэйвенкловец совсем не находил это увлекательным, и Волдеморт легко прочитал это на его лице. – Я тебе помогу. В этом году времени почти не будет, но потом я начну брать тебя на заседания в министерстве. 

– Не будет времени? – с подозрением переспросил Изар. – Вы планируете выйти из подполья, не так ли? Собираетесь заявить миру о существовании Темного Лорда Волдеморта?

Он до сих пор стоял на коленях, и Темному Лорду хватило жестокости продолжать держать его в этой униженной позе.

– Лорд Волдеморт заявит о себе, верно. С другой стороны, Том Риддл продолжит существование обычного политика, – волшебник умолк, не собираясь дальше разбрасываться подсказками и намеками, и Изар понимал, что приставать с расспросами неразумно. – Можешь подняться.

Рэйвенкловец невозмутимо подчинился, отряхивая пыль с мантии. Суставы хрустнули – слишком много времени он провел на жестком полу.

– Есть и другая причина, почему я привел тебя сюда, – Волдеморт прошелся по комнате пружинистой походкой, едва ли не подпрыгивая от возбуждения. Изар с подозрением нахмурился. – У меня для тебя задание, – волшебник хищно кружил вокруг мальчика. – Оно отвлечет тебя от иных… – Волдеморт поднял палочку, и взгляд рэйвенкловца немедленно прикипел к предмету его живейшего интереса, – …своевольных замыслов, которыми ты забиваешь свою голову.

Чтобы сделать ситуацию еще невыносимее, Волдеморт упер кончик палочки Изару в щеку и медленно провел ей вдоль его линии челюсти. Чертов ублюдок. Утопая в насмешливом алом взгляде, мальчик изо всех сил пытался очистить сознание от любых мыслей. Итак, все ясно. Каким-то образом Темный Лорд прознал о намерении Изара выяснить, что за сердцевина была у его палочки.

На мгновение Изар задумался, насколько долгие и изощренные пытки ему грозят, если он сейчас просто вытянет руку и схватит палочку. Достаточно одного короткого заклинания, и он узнает все, что нужно.

– Какое задание вы приготовили для меня, мой Лорд? – фыркнув, рэйвенкловец постарался сделать вид, что ему нет никакого дела до палочки волшебника.

– Мне нужен портключ, – ткнув напоследок Изара в щеку, Волдеморт наконец убрал палочку. – Но портключ необычный. Я хочу, чтобы это устройство, которое тебе предстоит создать, было маленьким и неуловимым для любых следящих чар. Я хочу, чтобы оно легко фиксировалось на предмете побольше, который, в свою очередь, можно будет взять в руки.

– То есть, по сути, вам нужен портключ, чтобы присоединить его к чему-то, что портключом сделать нельзя? – слегка озадаченно спросил Изар.

– Именно так, – Волдеморт резко кивнул. – По природе своей это будет именно портключ. Однако мне нужно, чтобы он был действительно крошечным и способным прилепиться к другому предмету. Кроме того, там должен быть своего рода таймер. Портключ должен активироваться прикосновением, но прикосновением не к самому портключу, а к большему предмету.

– Знаете, – протянул мальчик, – всем было бы куда легче, если бы вы просто описали ситуацию, в которой собираетесь его использовать.

Предупреждающий взгляд Темного Лорда заставил мальчика прикусить язык.

– Портключ будет использоваться во время вылазок. Например, я, находясь в здании министерства, коснусь твоего изобретения. Оно переместит меня в условленное место, где уже дожидаются мои Пожиратели смерти. Я хочу, чтобы портключ затем мог перенести отряд обратно без того, чтобы всем им пришлось его касаться. В конце концов, как может целая армия сбиться в кучу и коснуться одного маленького предмета? Невозможно представить.

– Понятно, – кивнул Изар; мысленно он уже искал решение. Работа предстояла не очень сложная; ему придется всего лишь уменьшить сделанный портключ, снабдить его встроенным таймером и настроить радиус действия. – Конечно, будут определенные ограничения. Насколько большой должна быть зона охвата? Какие максимальные временные рамки вам понадобятся для таймера? Пожиратели смерти будут уже на месте, когда портключ сработает в первый раз? И что насчет пункта назначения? Куда он должен будет всех перенести?

Губы Волдеморта дрогнули.

– Радиуса должно хватать, чтобы перенести отряд Пожирателей смерти, но для пробного образца будет достаточно пяти метров. Что до таймера – пусть будет двадцать секунд, не больше и не меньше. Пункт назначения? Предусмотри возможность задать его позже мне самому, – волшебник внимательно оглядел Изара: – Ты уверен, что задача тебе по плечу? Если нет, я могу поручить это кому-нибудь другому…

– Нет-нет! – оскорбленно перебил его Изар. – Я прекрасно справлюсь.

Темный Лорд кивнул:

– Не принимай близко к сердцу, мне просто интересно, как ты сумеешь найти для этого время параллельно с турниром.

Изар пожал плечами.

– Если я пойму, что не справляюсь, то вы сразу же об этом узнаете, мой Лорд. Однако я уверен, что смогу закончить до рождественских каникул, – мальчик уверенно поднял голову, наслаждаясь одобрением, промелькнувшим на лице Темного Лорда.

– Хорошо, – Волдеморт махнул в направлении двери: – Что ж, тогда можешь идти. Желаю хорошо провести остаток времени в Хогсмиде.

Изар неловко поклонился и повернулся к выходу. Однако прежде чем он успел перешагнуть порог, голос Волдеморта снова заставил его остановиться.  

– Кстати, Изар, с кем ты разговаривал внизу, в пабе?

Сердце мальчика гулко бухнуло и замерло.

– Разг-говаривал, мой Лорд? – он запнулся, но быстро восстановил контроль над голосом.

– Какой-то мужчина в плаще… когда я пришел, он валялся без сознания рядом с твоим табуретом.

Изар обернулся, чувствуя невероятное облегчение, которое, впрочем, никак не отразилось на его лице. Мальчик посмотрел на столь же невозмутимого Волдеморта, который тем временем продолжил:

– А ты о ком подумал? Конечно же, не о том волшебнике в дальнем углу с фамильными кольцами Блэков на пальцах, верно?

Изару потребовалось мгновение, чтобы взять себя в руки. Затем мальчик фыркнул и отвел взгляд.

– Это был Сириус Блэк, – с нарочитым отвращением пробормотал он. – Я подумал, что мне не повредит помощь с дуэлями. Хотел договориться о дополнительных тренировках, потому что с практикой у меня неважно. Похоже, на турнире она мне может понадобиться, – немного сумбурно, конечно, но вполне правдоподобно.

Волдеморт неопределенно хмыкнул и поднял брови. В испытующем взгляде алых глаз невозможно было что-то прочитать. Изар знал, что Темный Лорд ему не поверил. 

– Дуэли? – насмешливо протянул Волдеморт. – Довольно умно с твоей стороны, особенно если вспомнить второе задание, – Темный Лорд явно забавлялся, играя с Изаром, а мальчик судорожно пытался вычислить, понял ли тот, что внизу был именно Регулус.

Изар кивнул, только сейчас заметив, что последние несколько секунд сдерживал дыхание. Волдеморт не выказывал никаких признаков гнева из-за его обмана, но, опять же, волшебник всегда мастерски контролировал и выражение лица, и даже свою магию. Изар не мог не задуматься, знал ли тот наверняка, с кем он недавно беседовал, или всего лишь что-то подозревал.

Темный Лорд сцепил руки за спиной и подмигнул ему.

– Что ж, полагаю, тебе лучше пойти закончить свой разговор с профессором Блэком и составить расписание занятий.

Изар снова глупо кивнул и открыл дверь, чтобы уйти. Ступая очень осторожно, он шагнул в коридор, так и не дождавшись проклятия в спину. Мальчик на миг замер, оглянувшись на Темного Лорда. Тот по-прежнему стоял неподвижно, с едва заметной улыбкой на лице.

Не теряя больше ни секунды, Изар отвернулся и побежал, надеясь, что следом не летит Круциатус.

Спустившись в паб, он с облегчением обнаружил, что Регулуса нигде не было видно.

Единственная проблема – теперь ему действительно придется как-то договариваться с Сириусом Блэком о дополнительных занятиях.

И… вероятно, заодно попросить профессора Снейпа помочь ему с окклюменцией. Впрочем, Волдеморт однажды признался, что не умеет проникать в чужие мысли незаметно. Вторжение Темного Лорда должно было нести с собой боль, а Изар не почувствовал даже слабого давления.

Мальчик подозревал, что Волдеморту вовсе не нужна легилименция, чтобы видеть людей насквозь. Ничто не могло укрыться от него. Впрочем, профессор Снейп был исключением. В конце концов, он сумел инсценировать смерть Регулуса, не вызвав у Темного Лорда ни малейших подозрений.

…или нет?

 


	12. Часть I. Глава 12

– Мистер Харрисон, – вымученная улыбка Сириуса больше напоминала гримасу. – Заходите, – и он отошел в сторону, приглашая Изара внутрь. Мальчика до сих пор немного потряхивало.  Вернувшись из «Кабаньей головы», он прямиком направился в кабинет Сириуса.

Преподаватель защиты закрыл за ним дверь, откашлялся и прошел к своему столу. Изар напряженно стоял перед ним, снедаемый желанием развернуться и уйти.

– Профессор, – начал он, снова напомнив себе, что так нужно. Необходимо не только подстраховаться перед Волдемортом, даже если тот, скорее всего, не поверил его выдумке –  но и в самом деле улучшить свои боевые навыки. – Я пришел спросить, не согласитесь ли вы помочь мне с дуэлями.

Сириус уселся за стол; лицо его ничего не выражало.

– Мы посвятим дуэлям весь семестр, мистер Харрисон.

Рассматривая дядюшку, Изар с удовлетворением отметил, что тот сумел взять себя в руки за ту неделю, что прошла с их первой встречи.

– Я понимаю, профессор, но мне нужны дополнительные занятия – предпочтительно спарринг с опытным инструктором. Если вам это доставит неудобства, я могу обратиться к кому-нибудь еще… 

Серые глаза внимательно оглядели его.

– В этом нет необходимости, я здесь именно для того, чтобы помогать своим ученикам, – на этот раз улыбка Сириуса была искренней. Затем волшебник нахмурился и с любопытством спросил: – Внутри твоей палочки случайно не волос фестрала?

Вопрос застал Изара врасплох, и мальчик недоуменно кивнул.

– Да, профессор, – он не видел никакой опасности в том, чтобы поделиться этой информацией. В любом случае об этом наверняка вот-вот напишут в «Пророке» – Рита тщательно фиксировала все происходящее на вчерашней церемонии проверки палочек.

Сириус кивнул, словно ответ Изара стал недостающим звеном в какой-то запутанной головоломке.

– В моей палочке тоже волос фестрала, точно так же, как и в палочке моего брата и родителей, – серые глаза зорко следили за выражением лица Изара, пытаясь уловить малейший проблеск понимания. – Это семейная особенность. Даже у моей кузины в палочке волос фестрала.

Изар кивнул с напускным равнодушием; на самом же деле ему стало ужасно интересно. У всех Блэков в палочках был волос фестрала? Любопытно. Возможно, если выяснится, что для разных семейств действительно характерны определенные сердцевины у палочек, он сможет разузнать – или спросить у Олливандера – какие именно палочки были у предков Риддла.

– Олливандер как-то пошутил, что для семейства Блэков ему придется придержать целого фестрала, – Сириус мрачно хмыкнул, вертя в руках черное перо и не отрывая от Изара напряженного взгляда.

– Это обычное явление, когда сердцевины палочек повторяются у всех членов одного семейства, сэр? – спросил Изар, притворяясь, что и понятия не имеет, с чего Сириусу вдруг вздумалось завести разговор о своем семействе.

Тот приподнял брови, обдумывая вопрос.

– Вовсе нет, но Блэки всегда были исключением, – взгляд Изара упал на пальцы Сириуса, на которых он ожидал увидеть кольцо. Даже если волшебник не был официальным наследником рода, он все равно получал печатку с фамильным гербом.

Колец не было.

Какая жалость. Аура Сириуса, бесспорно, была светлой, и все же он мог бы стать ценным приобретением для темной стороны.

– Когда ты хотел бы приступить к тренировкам? – Сириус ловко отвлек внимание Изара от рассматривания своих рук. – Очень обидно, что ты не играешь в квиддич. Конечно, в этом году чемпионата школы не будет, но я уверен, что из тебя получился бы отличный ловец. Мой брат, Регулус, когда-то был ловцом…  

– Знаете, сэр, тонкие намеки явно не ваш конек, – протянул Изар, которому наконец надоело изображать непонимание. Возможно, из дядюшки и не получится достойного союзника – только не тогда, когда осторожности у него как у слона в посудной лавке. – Если вы хотите о чем-то спросить, то спрашивайте уже, а не ходите вокруг да около, потому что получается откровенно так себе. Такие вещи просто не даются гриффиндорцам вроде вас.

Сириусу хватило совести слегка смутиться.

– Он твой отец?

– Кто мой отец?

Серые глаза смотрели устало.

– Мой брат, – чуть слышно выдохнул Сириус.

Изар смотрел на сидевшего перед ним волшебника и видел, как тяжело ему дался этот вопрос. Мальчик искренне надеялся, что отец уже на пути в свое надежное убежище в России. Тогда Волдеморт не сможет подтвердить свои подозрения, что Регулус жив. Снейп будет вне опасности, а Изар сможет снова притвориться, что знать не знает о своих родителях. Он с готовностью откажется от возможности обрести отца, если это будет означать, что все останутся живы.

Мальчик неохотно признался себе, что Регулус произвел на него сильное впечатление.  Он был умен и опасен и уже выказал стремление его защитить. Стыдно сказать, но в «Кабаньей голове» его давно позабытые мечты найти отца вновь воспрянули к жизни.

С другой стороны, Изар всю жизнь полагался только на себя. Ему не нужен отец с таким темным прошлым; человек, который после ночи с женщиной даже не озаботился уничтожить все следы своего семени, чтобы предотвратить возможную беременность. К тому же Изар так и не услышал историю Лили и Регулуса целиком.

– Нет, – солгал мальчик. – Мои родители были маглами. Они погибли в автокатастрофе, когда мне было пять. Вообще-то я до сих пор хорошо их помню. И я всегда был похож на мать.

Вместо облегчения, которое ожидал увидеть Изар, на лице Сириуса отразилось разочарование. Перо в его пальцах сломалось посередине; профессор не мигая смотрел на пергамент перед собой.

– Прошу прощения, с моей стороны было глупо спрашивать. Регулус погиб практически сразу после окончания Хогвартса. Конечно же, у него не могло быть детей в таком юном возрасте. Но ты так похож на него...

«...и на меня».

Изар постарался изобразить сочувственную улыбку, но получилось не очень. Наконец Сириус выпрямился и снова откашлялся.

– Что ж, давай придумаем, куда нам втиснуть дополнительные занятия. Я знаю, что подготовка к турниру будет отнимать большую часть твоего свободного времени, но пару вечеров в неделю выделить, надеюсь, получится, – Сириус схватил пергамент с расписанием своих уроков и быстро его просмотрел. – Как насчет среды и пятницы? – он поднял взгляд на Изара. – После семи? 

– Отлично, после семи подойдет, – кивнул Изар, рассеянно теребя край рукава. – Спасибо, что согласились помочь, профессор.

Сириус кивнул; на лице его все еще читалась глубокая печаль.

– На этой неделе я заметил, что дуэли тебе даются не очень. Это странно, потому что уж от тебя-то я ожидал выдающихся успехов. Я вижу явный талант, но ты слишком много думаешь. Ты тщательно планируешь каждое свое действие, в то время как поступать нужно инстинктивно. У тебя отличная реакция, и те заклинания, которые ты все же решаешь использовать, все очень сложные и идеально подходят к ситуации, – Сириус склонил голову набок: – Что происходит у тебя в голове во время дуэли? О чем ты думаешь?

Изар посмотрел поверх головы Сириуса на книжный шкаф.

– В голове возникает список заклинаний, которые можно использовать. Прежде чем выбрать какое-то одно, я обдумываю действие и возможные последствия каждого из них, – признаваться было немного неловко, особенно когда Сириус уже прошелся по его недостаткам.

Усмешка профессора только еще больше разбередила открытую рану.

– Полагаю, многие бы позавидовали таким познаниям, – Сириус поднялся и оперся руками о стол, глядя на Изара. – Ты должен выкрикнуть первое же заклинание, которое пришло тебе в голову, а не составлять в уме их список. 

– Первое? – в ужасе повторил Изар. – Но… могут быть и другие заклинания, которые подойдут больше, чем то, что пришло на ум с самого начала.

– Во время дуэли не может быть правильных и неправильных решений, Изар, она целиком и полностью строится на скорости и твоей реакции. В бою можно хоть хохочары использовать – и все равно победить, превзойдя противника ловкостью и смекалкой. В твоем же случае диапазон заклинаний куда шире. У тебя хорошая реакция; осталось только научиться думать на бегу, – Сириус улыбнулся. – Именно этим мы с тобой и займемся. Не волнуйся, ты и опомниться не успеешь, как станешь первым дуэлянтом.

Изар несмело улыбнулся.

– Спасибо еще раз, профессор, – под внимательным взглядом Сириуса он отошел от стола. – Тогда до встречи в среду.

– Во вторник, на уроке, – поправил его Сириус; по его бородатому лицу расплылась улыбка, живо напомнившая Изару о Регулусе.

– Вторник, – решительно кивнул Изар и вышел из кабинета.

Задумчивый взгляд дяди жег спину, и мальчику пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы не обернуться.

***

Подходя к Большому залу, Изар набрал в грудь воздуха. Все ученики, должно быть, уже вернулись их Хогсмида и вовсю набивали свои измученные сластями желудки здоровым и сбалансированным ужином, который им неизменно обеспечивали кухни Хогвартса. 

У входа он на миг замешкался, коснувшись древних деревянных дверей. Волдеморт сегодня предельно ясно дал понять, что Изару следует посещать все трапезы, чаще бывать на людях и… и общаться. Изар подавил дрожь и раздраженно закатил глаза. Он ненавидел общение. Ненавидел людей. И, что бы Волдеморт себе ни думал, ему придется за ухо тащить Изара на все свои политические сборища. С кучкой учеников он еще справится, но скорее умрет, чем превратится в одного из тех лощеных пустозвонов, которых видел на министерском балу. 

Сегодня он появится на людях впервые с того дня, как его имя вылетело из Кубка – уроки не в счет. Дафна уверяла Изара, что многие ученики его поддерживали, но мальчику с трудом в это верилось. В конце концов, мало кто вообще знал, кто он такой.

Наконец он шагнул на свет и настороженно вошел в Большой зал, расправив плечи и гордо выпятив подбородок, стараясь не выглядеть при этом, как какой-нибудь напыщенный чистокровка.

Ученики, которые первыми заметили его появление, не стали держать это знание при себе. Они тут же наклонились к соседям, и по залу пробежала волна шепота и сплетен. Изар фыркнул и, продолжая ступать спокойно и размеренно, миновал замерший в предвкушении стол Рэйвенкло и направился дальше, к столу Слизерина. Краем глаза он заметил, что ученики других школ сидели кто где по всему залу. Мальчик понадеялся, что не обнаружит за слизеринским столом Лукаса, чемпиона Дурмстранга.

Сидеть за столом чужого факультета не шло вразрез со школьными правилами, и никто не смотрел на это косо… просто так делали редко, и еще реже выбирали для этого стол Слизерина. Ученики змеиного факультета обычно держались особняком, и остальные привыкли соблюдать дистанцию. Однако Изар до сих пор относился к своему факультету с опаской. Все, чем однокурсники занимались в последнее время, так это закидывали его бесконечными вопросами. Слизеринцы отличались куда большей сдержанностью, даже если им было так же интересно. Настоящий слизеринец всегда сумеет спрятать любопытство за многозначительной усмешкой.

Иногда Изару казалось, что ему самое место в Слизерине. Впрочем, он признавал, что всеми своими достижениями он обязан именно Рэйвенкло.

– Изар! – раздался радостный вздох. Миниатюрная блондинка с улыбкой встала из-за стола.

Выглядела Дафна как обычно потрясающе, даже в ничем не примечательной слизеринской мантии. Девушка всегда была полна достоинства и изящества. Ее зеленые глаза светились искренней радостью, когда она обошла стол и потянулась к Изару.

Мальчик взял предложенную руку и позволил подвести себя к слизеринскому столу. Изар почувствовал на себе холодные и оценивающие взгляды и заметил на руках некоторых учеников синие повязки с призывом его поддержать. Как… лестно.

Когда мальчик опустился на скамью, синяя отделка его мантии резко выделилась на фоне окружающей зелени. Он повернул голову к преподавательскому столу и встретился с одобрительным взглядом Темного Лорда. Не отводя глаз, Волдеморт слегка поднял кубок и сделал глоток.

Изар раздраженно отвернулся. Ну, разумеется, Темный Лорд будет доволен, увидев его здесь, да еще и за столом Слизерина, его собственного факультета. Северус Снейп сколько угодно мог считаться его деканом, но у Волдеморта всегда было куда больше влияния на слизеринцев, чем у профессора зелий. Взгляды соседей по столу были полны обожания и отчаянного стремления обратить на себя взор Риддла.

Мальчик считал такое поведение жалким. Так они никогда не привлекут внимание Волдеморта, неужели непонятно? В глазах Темного Лорда все они были одинаковыми: сухие цифры на пергаменте, фигуры на поле боя, как будто война была просто огромной партией в шахматы. Никого из своих последователей Волдеморт не выделял среди прочих, особенно если они находились в самом низу иерархии. Даже сумей кто-то однажды дослужиться до золотой маски, он все равно останется в глазах Темного Лорда всего лишь марионеткой.

Само собой, ближнему кругу доставалось куда больше внимания, чем неофитам, и, возможно, именно этого все они так исступленно жаждали. Внимания. Изар понял, что может представить себя на их месте. При всем своем стремлении не выделяться мальчик признавался себе, что чувствует странный трепет каждый раз, когда Волдеморт обращался к нему. Если бы он был одним из безвестных учеников, едва получивших маску, то наверняка тоже любой ценой стремился бы попасться на глаза Волдеморту.

Стыдная, унизительная, но правда. Впрочем, Риддл не зря носил звание Темного Лорда. Владыка столь могущественный неизбежно вызывал преклонение и обожание.

И столь же неизбежно был дьявольски проницателен и почти всеведущ.

Уставившись в свою пустую тарелку, Изар сглотнул. Он от всей души надеялся, что Темный Лорд всего лишь подозревает, что Регулус может быть жив, а не знает наверняка. Как только тот в этом убедится, разверзнется настоящий ад. Или… с Волдеморта станется вести себя как ни в чем не бывало и наслаждаться своей игрой в кошки-мышки.  

Мальчик снова поднял взгляд на Риддла и вздрогнул, заметив его веселую усмешку. Уверенности она отнюдь не вселяла; скорее пугала до дрожи.

– Сегодня _он_ в удивительно хорошем настроении, – Дафна обратила внимание на этот обмен взглядами. – Зато всю прошлую неделю был явно чем-то недоволен, – девушка украдкой потерла левую руку, но Изар все равно заметил и в очередной раз удивился тому, что девушка оказалась Пожирательницей смерти. Впрочем, ничего странного, если вдуматься. Отец Дафны был весьма состоятельным и уважаемым волшебником и, без сомнения, поддерживал Темного Лорда.

Изар поймал пару злобных взглядов со стороны остальных слизеринцев. Ничуть не испугавшись, мальчик невозмутимо приподнял бровь.

– Не обращай внимания, – Дафна ободряюще похлопала его по руке, окидывая однокурсников испепеляющим взглядом. – Они просто завидуют, что _он_ оценил по достоинству настоящий талант, – последние слова она произнесла достаточно громко, чтобы их услышали все слизеринцы. Те сразу отвернулись и переключили внимание на свои тарелки.

Изар заметил, что ни у одного из недоброжелателей повязки на руке не было.

Внезапно он почувствовал всплеск чужой магии, повернулся в его направлении и наткнулся на пронзительный взгляд серых глаз. Драко сидел неподалеку, и на руке его тоже не было повязки. Обычно потоки магии слизеринца не отличались особой интенсивностью, но сейчас Изар ощущал их очень отчетливо. Малфой был в ярости, и от этого его аура буквально бурлила. Несмотря на откровенную враждебность, лицо блондина словно застыло.

Изар сразу же вспомнил, что тот сам метил в чемпионы Хогвартса.

Сосредоточившись на Драко, Изар едва заметил, как Дафна положила ему на тарелку немного овощей.

– Я не бросал свое имя в Кубок, – тихо произнес мальчик. С чего он вообще решил, что задолжал Драко объяснение? Их даже родственниками едва ли можно было назвать.

Слизеринец сузил глаза и рывком повернулся к Изару.  

– На твоем месте должен был быть я, – на лице Малфоя проступила надменность. – Тебя все переоценивают. Нет в тебе ничего особенного.

– Могу сказать о тебе то же самое, – прошипел в ответ Изар. Несколько слизеринцев усмехнулись; выражения их лиц разнились от равнодушных до откровенно изумленных. Неужели все думали, что он спрячется у Дафны за спиной и позволит ей участвовать во всех стычках вместо него? Изар задрал подбородок и настороженно посмотрел на Драко.

Тот фыркнул и внезапно встал, со злостью отшвырнув свой кубок, который со звоном покатился по столу, заливая своим содержимым Изара и сидящих рядом слизеринцев. Те принялись возмущенно бурчать и сердито покосились на Малфоя, но тому, охваченному обидой и гневом, и дела не было. Широко раскрытые глаза были полны ярости, ноздри раздувались от бешенства.

– Toujours Pur, – прошипел Драко; щеки его пылали. – Toujours Pur, – повторил он снова с безупречным французским произношением. Изар вздрогнул; он сам неплохо знал французский и понимал, о чем идет речь. – Это значит «Чистота крови навек», – лицо его перекосила кривая усмешка.

Изару неожиданно бросились в глаза глубокие тени под глазами Малфоя. И еще он заметил, что в Большом зале появился Сириус Блэк. Профессор как раз собирался сесть, но знакомая фраза не могла не привлечь его внимание. Рэйвенкловец застыл, сжав кулаки. Драко не посмеет…

Драко посмел.

– Это девиз семейства Блэк. Чистота крови навек. И знаешь что? О тебе этого никогда нельзя будет сказать! – Изар качнул головой – не в ответ, но стараясь предостеречь Драко и заставить его замолчать. – Ты ничтожный грязнокровка, – по столу Слизерина пробежал согласный шепот, в основном со стороны старшекурсников. Несмотря на то, что Драко говорил довольно тихо, его слышали многие. – Понятия не имею, почему отец и _он_ так с тобой носятся. Ты грязь, и всегда будешь грязью. Тебе никогда не стать чистокровным, и уважать тебя никто не будет, потому что ты мерзость. Ты дерьмо. Неважно, кем был твой отец…

В ту же секунду Изар оказался на ногах, хотя Дафна и пыталась его удержать. Заклинание, возможно, было бы быстрее и эффективнее, но в этот момент он себе не доверял. С губ легко могло слететь темное проклятие, и ему вовсе не хотелось потом разгребать последствия.

Мальчику понадобилось всего одно движение, чтобы вскочить на стол Слизерина и нависнуть над Малфоем. Драко вытаращил глаза, когда Изар рухнул сверху, и они оба свалились на пол. Большой зал взорвался возбужденными криками, львиная доля которых раздавалась со стороны гриффиндорского стола. Слизеринцы сидели спокойно, подчеркнуто выпрямив спины. Несмотря на то, что некоторые болели за Изара, вмешиваться никто не собирался. На публике слизеринцы всегда выступали единым фронтом. Если же принять одну из сторон не представлялось возможным, они соблюдали нейтралитет.

– Заткнись, – прошипел Изар, придавив Драко. Он словно клещами вцепился в плечи слизеринца. Оказавшись так близко, мальчик снова заметил, каким издерганным тот выглядел. В измученных, полубезумных глазах юного Малфоя смятение мешалось со злостью. Должно быть, в последнее время ему пришлось несладко, если он так сорвался на глазах у всех. Малфои никогда не устраивают сцен. – Ты обещал, что будешь молчать об этом, – прошептал он, пытаясь угомонить Драко. – Мою нечистую кровь можешь склонять сколько угодно, но не смей трогать моих родителей.

Вместо ответа он получил кулаком в лицо.

Изар застонал, чувствуя, как в носу хрустнуло. Он зажмурился от боли и изумления – и тут же получил второй удар, на этот раз в челюсть, который отбросил его назад и заставил отпустить Драко. Привычный к подобным стычкам еще с приюта, Изар сердито отмахнулся от боли и перешел в наступление. Удары слизеринца были слишком слабыми и неуверенными; тот явно не имел никакого опыта в магловских драках.

Изар сжал кулаки и заехал Драко в глаз, затем прямо в нос, чувствуя, как от приятного хруста все владевшее им напряжение постепенно уходит.

Следующей серией ударов они обменяться не успели – их растащили. Хагрид вздернул окровавленного Драко на ноги и выволок его из Большого зала. Прежде чем слизеринец отвернулся, Изар успел бросить взгляд на его лицо. Пасмурно-серые глаза Малфоя были прикованы к преподавательскому столу, а с лица его словно сошли все краски. Изар догадался, что Драко только сейчас осознал все последствия своего поступка. Повернув голову в том направлении, куда смотрел слизеринец, Изар понял причину его ужаса.

Том Риддл, уважаемый политик, сидел за преподавательским столом. Глядя на них обоих сквозь стекла фальшивых очков, он водил указательным пальцем по краю своего кубка. На лице его не было ни улыбки, ни даже жестокой усмешки; вместо этого волшебник был совершенно, пугающе спокоен.

Изар сглотнул; когда он повернулся к выходу, по спине бежали ледяные мурашки, не имеющие никакого отношения к его магической чувствительности.

– Следуйте за мной, мистер Харрисон. Сначала в Больничное крыло, затем определимся с вашим наказанием, – сурово произнесла Макгонагалл, вцепившись пальцами в его плечо и увлекая в сторону выхода из бурлящего возбуждением Большого зала.

Рэйвенкловец был уверен, что Темный Лорд еще до конца дня нанесет им с Драко визит.

Приказывая Изару появиться в Большом зале и начать общаться с учениками, он наверняка не имел в виду подобный спектакль.

***

Выслушав, что драка стоила им двух недель ежедневных отработок и по сотне баллов со Слизерина и Рэйвенкло, Изар и Драко в молчании сидели на кроватях. Мадам Помфри выдала скелерост, чтобы залечить разбитые носы, и предупредила, что им придется остаться в Больничном крыле на ночь. Идеальная возможность для Темного Лорда навестить их обоих, и эта перспектива заставляла Изара и Драко бодрствовать, несмотря на поздний час. 

Помимо них двоих в Больничном крыле находился только какой-то первокурсник, который переел тыквенного печенья за ужином. Он лежал в противоположном конце палаты, довольно далеко от Драко с Изаром. 

– Я приношу свои извинения, – неловко произнес Драко, нарушая ночную тишину. – Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что вел себя недостойно, – Изар закатил глаза, комкая в руках простыню. Он что угодно отдал бы, чтобы сейчас оказаться в другом месте. – Честно говоря, прошедшая неделя далась мне нелегко. Однако все равно не следовало позволять себе такого на публике. Ты имел полное право ударить меня в ответ… как бы по-магловски это ни выглядело, – ядовито закончил Драко.

– У тебя был выбор: либо мой кулак, либо новое заклинание, которое я недавно выучил, – высокомерно огрызнулся Изар. – Я как раз наткнулся на отличное проклятие, превращающее внутренние органы в паразитов, которые потом пожрали бы тебя изнутри

Даже в темноте Изар увидел, как Драко передернуло.

– Ты же знаешь, я никогда бы этого не сделал, – быстро сказал он. – Я никогда не сказал бы, что Регулус был…

– Хватит, – оборвал его Изар, прежде чем Драко успел закончить фразу. – В Большом зале ты уже наговорил достаточно, чтобы даже крошечным умишкам Крэбба и Гойла стало очевидно мое родство с Блэками, – Изар втайне надеялся, что это было не так, но Драко несколько раз повторил фамильный девиз Блэков и затем заявил, что Изар никогда не будет ему соответствовать.

Несмотря на равнодушное отношение Изара к отцу и всему его семейству, слова Драко все же немного уязвили его. Мальчик осознал, что никогда не сможет соответствовать стандартам семейства Блэк. Его кровь никогда не будет достаточно чистой. Возможно, он вообще был первым полукровкой за всю историю существования этого рода.

– Если кто-то спросит, я скажу, что имел в виду свою семью. В конце концов, моя мать урожденная Блэк, – ответил Драко.

По его голосу Изар понял, что Малфой не очень-то раскаивался. Он жалел только о том, что сорвался на публике – о том, что у его вспышки оказались свидетели.

– Я уже сказал тебе, что не бросал свое имя в Кубок, – Изар говорил медленно, словно разговаривая с ребенком. – Не понимаю, что тебя так взбесило, – не то чтобы ему было дело, конечно, но такая внезапная перемена отношения удивляла.

Разве Драко совсем недавно, в поезде по дороге в Хогвартс, не предлагал забыть прошлые обиды и начать все с чистого листа? Он, кажется, даже ревновал, когда Дафна появилась в купе и заявила на Изара свои права. 

– Я знаю, что ты этого не делал, – огрызнулся Драко. – Мне сказали, что чемпионом Хогвартса буду я. Как так получилось…

Мальчик резко умолк, уловив среди теней какое-то движение. Как Изар и предполагал, Волдеморт появился словно из ниоткуда; фигура волшебника сливалась с окружающей темнотой, открывая взгляду только лицо. Лицо, которое отнюдь не выглядело довольным.

– Мой Лорд, – хрипло прошептал Драко; так тихо, что Изар едва его расслышал. – Я молю о прощении, – быстро продолжил мальчик, – пожалуйста, простите мне мои ошибки, умоляю, – он сел в кровати и наклонялся вперед до тех пор, пока не застыл в подобии поклона.  

– Вот уже второй раз сегодня мы встречаемся с вами при не самых приятных обстоятельствах, мистер Харрисон, – Волдеморт полностью проигнорировал Драко и шагнул вперед, чуть ближе к огоньку свечи на столике между кроватями мальчиков. Несмотря на очевидное пренебрежение, Драко остался в той же позе. – Уверен, вы осознаете, какое жалкое зрелище сегодня представляли. Прыжки по столам, драка с собратом-Пожирателем смерти… – рэйвенкловец поджал губы. – Я не против некоторого соперничества среди своих последователей, Изар, однако я определенно не в восторге от того, каким посмешищем ты себя выставил.

Мальчик понял, что лучше перестать дразнить Темного Лорда таким вызывающим взглядом. Резко кивнув, он опустил глаза и уставился в свои колени.

– Понимаю, мой Лорд. Мне следовало действовать более обдуманно.

– Как бы то ни было, первое задание уже через две недели. Чемпионы и министры соответствующих стран – или, в нашем случае, помощник министра – встретятся на официальном обеде перед началом испытания. Я ожидаю от тебя не только примерного поведения – я хочу, чтобы ты меня впечатлил. Беготня по столам и повадки магловского хулигана только подтвердят мои подозрения, что даже Рубеус Хагрид может преподать тебе пару уроков хороших манер. 

Не поднимая головы, Изар улыбнулся в ответ на сарказм Темного Лорда. Представить полувеликана в роли учителя этикета было сложно, особенно посмотрев на то, как тот сморкается в скатерть за обедом и проливает медовуху прямо на свою и без того неряшливую рубашку. То, что Темный Лорд во время своего монолога позволил себе пошутить, говорило о том, что он не слишком зол на Изара. Весь гнев Волдеморта был направлен на Драко.

И все же участие в официальном обеде слишком походило на наказание. Изар почти ничего не знал о правилах поведения во время таких мероприятий. Похоже, придется и в самом деле полистать учебник этикета.

– Когда настанет время обеда, мой Лорд, я непременно засуну кол себе в задницу. Боюсь, что только так у меня получится сойти там за своего, – вопиюще нахальный ответ, но Изару нужно было проверить, насколько далеко ему разрешено зайти.

Если слова Дафны были правдой и Темный Лорд действительно благоволит Изару, то мальчик очень хотел узнать, как далеко простираются границы терпения Волдеморта. Изар знал, что делать это сегодня было рискованно, особенно с учетом двусмысленной ситуации с Регулусом, однако интуиция подсказывала, что он может позволить себе дерзкое замечание. Всего одно, не больше.

Драко повернул голову так быстро, что шея хрустнула. Изар кожей чувствовал полный ужаса взгляд слизеринца.

– Непременно так и сделай, – тихо прошипел Волдеморт; губы темного мага едва заметно дрогнули. – Если тебе в процессе понадобится помощь, надеюсь, что ты немедленно обратишься ко мне.

Глаза Изара ошарашенно распахнулись, и он склонил голову еще ниже, чтобы скрыть от Темного Лорда свою реакцию. Щеки вспыхнули, но он усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться. Волдеморт парировал его замечание, и глазом не моргнув. Изар никогда бы не подумал, что услышит подобное от Риддла, и все же слух его не обманул. В ответе Темного Лорда не было ни неловкости, ни сомнения – слова прозвучали так уверенно и вместе с тем вкрадчиво, что непристойный намек показался почти случайным.

– Что до вас, мистер Малфой… – Волдеморт продолжил; атмосфера в палате резко изменилась, а огонек свечи начал едва заметно дрожать. – Сегодня вы устроили на редкость безобразную, отвратительную сцену. Уверен, что ваш отец будет безмерно рад об этом услышать. Только подумать – манеры его сына оказались даже хуже манер выросшего в магловском приюте полукровки.

Изар сердито нахмурился.

Лицо Волдеморта было словно высечено из камня, когда он с отвращением смотрел на съежившегося Драко.

– Я ожидаю, что после моего ухода вы встанете на колени и возблагодарите бога, или богиню, или в кого вы там верите, за то, что находитесь под защитой стен Хогвартса, – голос Темного Лорда был ледяным, и Изар поежился. Мальчик тяжело сглотнул и опустил голову еще ниже, пытаясь сопротивляться действию ауры Волдеморта. – Иначе вы бы немедленно оказались под прицелом моей палочки за то, что ослушались приказа держать происхождение Изара в секрете. Еще раз откроете рот и скажете что-то о Блэках, отрежу язык, – это обещание явно было не пустой угрозой.

– Д-да, мой Лорд, – выдавил Драко; тело его сотрясала дрожь.

– Твоя зависть неуместна, мальчик; ты не стал чемпионом по веской причине, и твое сегодняшнее поведение лишний раз показало, что принятое решение было верным. Ты не способен действовать хладнокровно в сложных ситуациях, – карие глаза, оторвавшись от склоненного Малфоя, обратились к внимательно слушающему Изару. – Я надеюсь обнаружить в вас больше самообладания, мистер Харрисон.

Рэйвенкловец кивнул, даже не думая открывать рот.

На прощание Волдеморт окинул их еще одним взглядом и растворился в темноте, удалившись так же бесшумно, как и появился.

Драко тихо засопел и, отвернувшись от Изара, слез с кровати. 

Остаток ночи мальчик провел стоя на коленях на ледяном полу.

***

Голодное бурчание пустого желудка в тишине комнаты показалось неожиданно громким. Северус скривился и неохотно отвлекся от работы. Проверив, который час, он с досадой выругался – ужин давно закончился. Взмахом палочки убрав горящие в воздухе цифры, Снейп встал из-за стола, предварительно убедившись, что вязкая зеленая субстанция помешивается по часовой стрелке. В котле бурлило обычное Бодроперцовое зелье. Запасы мадам Помфри уже подходили к концу, и Северус решил воспользоваться днем, когда большая часть учеников будет в Хогсмиде, чтобы их пополнить.

Обычно он не пропускал трапезы. Для нормального функционирования тело требовало регулярного питания. Голод отрицательно скажется и на его навыках зельевара, и на способности поддерживать щиты окклюменции, чтобы уберечься от Темного Лорда и Альбуса Дамблдора.

Однако бывали времена, когда он с головой уходил в свое излюбленное занятие, наслаждаясь возможностью отдохнуть от людей.   

Волоски на шее встали дыбом, и профессор выпрямился. Взгляд черных глаз метнулся к шкафу и остановился на рядах флаконов и пузырьков с зельями, в которых отражалось все происходящее за спиной Снейпа. У открытой двери стояла фигура в плаще.

Сначала он решил, что это Темный Лорд. Пальцы, все в застарелых пятнах от зелий, потянулись было к левому предплечью, но тут же отпрянули. Темный Лорд не был так глуп, чтобы разгуливать по Хогвартсу с поднятым капюшоном. Кроме того, отражающийся в стекле силуэт был ниже и массивнее, чем фигура Волдеморта

– Чем могу помочь? – вкрадчиво протянул профессор, медленно оборачиваясь. Палочка лежала на столе всего в паре дюймов от его руки, готовая в случае необходимости тут же прыгнуть в ладонь.

– Можешь ли ты помочь старому другу, Северус? Еще один раз? – раздавшийся голос был груб и скрипуч, словно говоривший до этого слишком долго молчал. Капюшон опустился, открывая мрачную улыбку.

Глаза Снейпа едва заметно расширились.

– Регулус? – сердце профессора тяжело забилось. С их последней встречи прошли годы; целая вечность. Впрочем, он быстро взял себя в руки и насмешливо фыркнул: – Ну и зарос же ты.

Регулус усмехнулся, жадно рассматривая Северуса.

– Изар сказал практически то же самое. До сих пор удивляюсь, как много он перенял от тебя, – улыбка Регулуса стала еще мрачнее, словно ему не нравилось, что его сын вырос похожим на кого-то другого.

Регулус и Северус сами были удивительно похожи. Именно поэтому они когда-то так легко сошлись. Конечно, Снейп никогда ему этого не скажет. Профессору стало приятно, что Регулус так расстроился из-за того, что Изар его выбрал образцом для подражания.

– Ты зашел так далеко, что даже увиделся с ним? – Снейп поднял брови. – Я скорее подумал бы, что ты будешь наблюдать издалека.

– Он мой сын! – горячо воскликнул Регулус.

Глубоко вздохнув, Северус жестом пригласил Регулуса войти. Внезапно ему бросились в глаза собственные руки, покрытые многочисленными пятнами, и он схватил тряпку, тщетно пытаясь оттереть с рук прошедшие годы. Профессор твердо сказал себе, что причина вовсе не в присутствии Регулуса.

– Быстрее, закрой дверь. Темный Лорд сегодня в замке.

И дверь захлопнулась.


	13. Часть I. Глава 13

– Ты глупец, что вернулся – и вдвойне глупец, что появился здесь, в Хогвартсе. Ты подвергаешь опасности не только себя, но и меня, и Изара, – Северус наложил на комнату заглушающее заклинание, обеспечивая максимум безопасности, возможный в замке, по коридорам которого разгуливает Темный Лорд.

– Странно, – коротко заметил Регулус, пружинящей походкой проходя между котлами. Казавшееся бесконечным мгновение он рассматривал один из них, золотой. – Изар сказал в точности то же самое, – серые глаза прищурились, переключившись на прямого как палка профессора. – Ты же не настраиваешь моего сына против меня, Северус? Мне начинает казаться, что я здесь нежеланный гость.

– Тебе правильно кажется, – сухо ответил тот. Затем Снейп отвернулся от Регулуса и сосредоточился на зелье мятно-зеленого цвета, которое пузырилось перед ним. Слегка коснувшись пальцами стеклянного пестика, профессор удовлетворенно кивнул, когда тот остановился и принялся двигаться против часовой стрелки.

– Я скорее ожидал, – поведение Снейпа ничуть не смутило Регулуса, – что Изар хотя бы сделает вид, что удивлен и заинтригован моим появлением. Он признался, что долгое время считал себя грязнокровкой. Я рассчитывал на несколько более теплый прием у сироты, который вдруг обрел отца… любящего, чистокровного отца, – Регулус качнул головой. – Впрочем, похоже, происхождение для него не слишком и важно. Мы живем в странные времена, и многое сейчас по-другому. 

Снейп глубоко вздохнул, рассеянно подхватил со стола какую-то книгу, посвященной зельям, и раскрыл ее, даже не обратив внимания на название.

– Изар, – начал он, – исключительно самостоятельный юный волшебник, Регулус. Кроме того, он очень умен. Мальчик знает, что ты предал Темного Лорда – и я полагаю, что ты уже успел рассказать ему о моей роли в твоем исчезновении? – он дождался от собеседника утвердительного кивка и продолжил: – Тогда он был прав, что предпочел держать дистанцию и велел тебе уезжать.

Снейп резко захлопнул книгу и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на притихшего Регулуса. Профессор знал, что Блэк слишком упрям и своеволен, чтобы последовать советам сына и старого друга. Молчал он, скорее всего, исключительно потому, что был занят поиском способа снова перехитрить Темного Лорда.

Такого способа не существовало. Второй раз подобный номер не пройдет.

– Ты же знаешь, как я всегда мечтал о сыне… о ребенке, – мрачно пробормотал Регулус и поджал губы.

– Да, – сухо отозвался Снейп, – знаю, и даже слишком хорошо, – скрипнув зубами, он снова отвернулся от Регулуса и проверил зелье.

– Северус… – голос Регулуса звучал почти умоляюще.

Профессор, не в силах слушать этот страдальческий тон, стремительно обернулся; ноздри его гневно раздувались. 

– Я помогу тебе и на этот раз, Блэк. Однако ни при каких обстоятельствах мы не будем вспоминать прошлое или обсуждать ту пародию на отношения, что связывала тебя с Лили Эванс, – он был изрядно удивлен, обнаружив, что Регулус заметно вырос за те годы, что провел вдали от Британии. Последний раз они виделись пятнадцать лет назад, Регулусу едва исполнилось восемнадцать, и ростом он был куда ниже.

Теперь же горящие глаза Регулуса находились на одном уровне с его собственными, и Северуса этот факт бесконечно раздражал. Прошедшие пятнадцать лет стали нелегкими для них обоих, и все же Регулуса, казалось, жизнь в изгнании только закалила. Он избавился от своей юношеской мягкости и возмужал, даже несколько огрубел. Северус тоже сильно изменился, вот только совсем иначе – бесконечные часы, проведенные над котлами с зельями, подарили его коже желтоватый оттенок, а волосам – непреходящий сальный блеск.

– Я поддержу тебя, помогу… – тихо продолжил Северус, все еще злясь на несправедливость жизни. Почему прошлое, возвращаясь, несло с собой такую боль? Смотреть сейчас на Регулуса и не знать, увидятся ли они еще хоть раз снова, само по себе было достаточно мучительно, – …вернуться в Россию.

Серые глаза моргнули.

– Так вот какова твоя помощь, – обронил Регулус. В его голосе не было вопроса; только беспомощное смирение.

– Это единственная помощь, которую ты от меня получишь, – кивнул Снейп. – Если моя жизнь для тебя ничего не значит, подумай об Изаре. Темный Лорд наверняка воспользуется тобой, твоим внезапным появлением, чтобы шантажировать мальчика. Даже предположить не берусь, к чему он тогда сможет его принудить.

Регулус отвернулся и уставился на длинные ряды полок с ингредиентами.

– Ты как всегда прав, Северус. Покинуть Британию было бы логичнее всего. Это уберегло бы от опасности дорогих мне людей, Изара и… – серые глаза вновь посмотрели на него: – …и тебя. Однако я по горло сыт жизнью в изгнании. Прошедшие годы едва не свели меня с ума, и сын значит для меня слишком много, чтобы вот так просто сдаться. Должен быть способ воскреснуть из мертвых без того, чтобы Темный Лорд отыгрался на Изаре или тебе.

– Нет такого способа! – горячо возразил Снейп. – У Темного Лорда глаза повсюду. Я совсем не удивлюсь, если он уже знает о твоем появлении, – Профессор шагнул прочь от стола и медленно прошелся по комнате. Мозг усиленно работал, пытаясь найти способ обеспечить Регулусу безопасный путь отступления. 

– Я не числюсь в розыске у министерства, – спокойно напомнил тот.

– Темный Лорд и есть чертово министерство! – в отчаянии воскликнул Северус. – За время твоего отсутствия он взобрался на самую вершину политической лестницы – теперь он заместитель министра магии. Уверен, что Тому Риддлу не составит труда изобрести повод и отправить тебя в Азкабан.

Регулус злобно рассмеялся; лицо его исказила ненависть.

– Он… – внезапно он умолк, плотно сжав губы и сверкнув глазами. Северус знал собеседника достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что тому в голову только что пришла какая-то мысль. –  Насколько сильно Темный Лорд благоволит Изару?

Внезапная смена темы заставила Снейпа поднять брови:

– С чего ты взял, что Изар представляет для него какой-то особенный интерес?

Регулус раздраженно посмотрел на Северуса.

– Мальчику на момент инициации едва исполнилось пятнадцать, – Регулус принялся мерить комнату шагами, вцепившись в волосы. Северус поморщился, заметив, как сильно они отросли.  – Сегодня я виделся с Изаром в «Кабаньей голове». Вскоре там же появился Темный Лорд и увел его наверх. Сомневаюсь, что рядовой Пожиратель смерти удостоился бы разговора наедине, – тут лицо Регулуса озарило понимание.  – Темный Лорд в курсе, что Изар из Блэков, верно?

Северус покачал головой.

– Ты слишком скор на выводы. Темному Лорду многое ведомо, это так, однако я практически уверен, что о происхождении Изара он и понятия не имел. Тем не менее, ты прав – Лорд очень интересуется Изаром, – Северус неодобрительно поджал губы.

– В сексуальном плане? – еле слышно спросил Регулус, глаза его словно потухли.

Снейп открыл было рот для резкого ответа, но потом задумался.

– Это возможно, – тихо произнес он. – Однако не в привычках Темного Лорда спать со своими последователями, особенно такими юными, как Изар. И даже будь это правдой, он относился бы к нему совсем не так, как относится сейчас. Я видел… определенное свидетельство того, что его интерес может носить сексуальный характер, но Изар в таком фаворе исключительно благодаря своему интеллекту. Мальчик – гений, даже я это признаю.

– Если тут замешан секс… – Регулус умолк и угрожающе нахмурился.

– Ты не знаешь наверняка, – спокойно возразил Северус. – У тебя появилась идея, как спасти свою шкуру, так? – он постарался увести разговор от опасной темы, и, как и было задумано, вопрос заставил Регулуса отвлечься от размышлений о природе отношений Изара с Темным Лордом.

Его собеседник угрюмо кивнул; его недавний гнев утих.

– Я собираюсь сам явиться к Темному Лорду.  

Северус моргнул и усмехнулся – так презрительно, словно перед ним был один из учеников.

– Сдается мне, это самая дикая идея из тех, кто когда-либо приходили тебе в голову, – он прищурился. – Похоже, годы, проведенные в компании одного только домашнего эльфа, пагубно сказались на твоих умственных способностях.

– Это самый разумный вариант из тех, что у меня есть, – оскалившись, заявил Регулус. Ему хватило пары широких шагов, чтобы пересечь комнату и остановиться напротив Снейпа. – Лили… – имя пробудило к жизни картины прошлого и старую боль. Северус ясно различал ненависть, светившуюся в его глазах. – Она шантажировала меня, угрожая избавиться от ребенка. Подобный подход может сработать и с Темным Лордом, если Изар действительно важен для него. Он же не посмеет тронуть тех, кто дорог мальчику, ведь так? К тому же имя Блэков — не пустой звук не только в британском Визенгамоте, но и в политических кругах других стран. Мое кресло – кресло Блэков – в Визенгамоте до сих пор не аннулировано. Мое состояние огромно, даже если не считать владений по всему миру.

– Все это не заставит Темного Лорда забыть, что ты его предал!

– У меня в то время даже метки не было. Эванс рассказала мне о… об артефакте, имеющем огромную ценность для Темного Лорда. Когда я пробрался в сейф Беллатрикс и меня схватили, этого артефакта там даже не было. В моей истории масса сомнительных моментов, и на этом можно сыграть. Темному Лорду чуждо милосердие, но он известный манипулятор. Глава дома Блэков может принести ему много пользы, – Регулус говорил уверенно, и Снейп не стал возражать.

Когда Регулуса обвинили в предательстве, он так и не узнал, что именно тот сделал. Он не стал выяснять, не стал расспрашивать. Любое проявление интереса могло стать для него роковым.

– Если ты так рвешься променять возможность жить своей жизнью в России на служение ему здесь, Мерлина ради, вперед, – Северус с горькой улыбкой погладил свою метку, скрытую под рукавом мантии. – Но ты жертвуешь собой ради мальчика, который даже не хочет иметь с тобой ничего общего.

Плечи Регулуса резко опустились, на лице отразилось отчаяние.

– Нам просто нужно провести больше времени вместе, – прошептал он. – Сегодня мне показалось, что надежда еще есть. Ты же и сам недавно говорил, что он держался так холодно, только чтобы отвести от всех опасность.

– Ты совершаешь большую ошибку, – тихо прошипел Снейп.

– Возможно, – Регулус угрюмо улыбнулся. – Но я обязан защитить сына. Изар сколько угодно может считать себя самостоятельным, но ему не выжить во взрослом мире без кого-то, кому он сможет довериться. Когда он станет старше, найдется множество людей, которые будут презирать его из-за того, что он маглорожденный – и еще больше тех, кто не будет ему доверять из-за того, что он Блэк. Кроме того, нельзя забывать о моем сумасшедшем прадедушке и его проклятии… проклятии Сигнуса. Что, если Изар его унаследовал? Мне просто необходимо быть рядом.

– Он не выказал никаких признаков того, что видит духов…

Регулус прервал его:

– Это не показатель. Мы сможем узнать наверняка, только если он окажется рядом с мощным источником магии смерти, таким, например, как Вуаль, – серые глаза внимательно изучили лицо Северуса. – Одним из побочных признаков является чувствительность к магии. Ты не замечал за ним ничего похожего?

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Снейп. – Все эти годы я наблюдал за Изаром, но мы никогда не были особенно близки. Вплоть до третьего курса я вообще не был уверен, что он твой сын, – Северус посмотрел на дверь и поджал губы: – Тебе есть где остановиться на ночь?

Регулус склонил голову набок, по губам скользнула высокомерная усмешка. Снейп замер; на мгновение в мужчине напротив словно проступил призрак восемнадцатилетнего юноши, а эта улыбка живо напомнила ему об Изаре. 

– Ты пытаешься от меня избавиться, Северус?

– Да, – сухо ответил профессор. – Мне нужно приготовить Бодроперцовое зелье к завтрашнему утру.

Взгляд серых глаз скользнул по лицу Снейпа и сосредоточился на котле.

– Знаю, что ты злишься на меня и не одобряешь то, что я решил вернуться. Я понимаю, что тем самым подвергаю всех большой опасности, но обещаю – я никому не позволю причинить вред ни тебе, ни Изару. Я хочу все исправить, хочу наладить отношения со своим сыном, своей семьей – и с тобой, Северус.

Тот отвернулся, кипя от гнева. Этот план – просто самоубийство. И все же… Регулус умен. Если кто и сумеет выпутаться из обстоятельств столь безнадежных, то это он. Регулуса с детства учили поворачивать любую ситуацию к своей выгоде. Он был слизеринцем до мозга костей, и если ставил перед собой цель, то неизменно добивался своего. Однако бывали времена, когда он воспринимал все чересчур легкомысленно, напоминая тем самым своего старшего братца.

У характера Регулуса было много граней, и Северусу довелось увидеть их все.

В школьные годы, еще на младших курсах, когда он только наблюдал и слушал, Снейпа сразу заинтересовало семейство Блэков. Он слышал множество историй об их безумии, противоречивых характерах и веках кровосмесительных браков. Один из их рода стал его заклятым врагом, но Снейп знал, что Сириуса не считали истинным Блэком. Он помнил, как на втором курсе стал свидетелем распределения Регулуса – и до сих пор видел будто наяву, как грациозно и уверенно юный Блэк шел к столу Слизерина, высоко задрав нос.

С того самого дня Снейп с завистью наблюдал, как важно и надменно держали себя чистокровные дети. Как бы ни старались полукровки и маглорожденные им подражать, им никогда не удавалось в точности скопировать те изящество и утонченность, которые чистокровки словно впитывали с молоком матери. На старших курсах его зависть постепенно переросла в ненависть, но, как ни странно, даже тогда Регулус неизменно притягивал его взгляд.

Не замечать его было невозможно.

Было в Блэках что-то такое, что влекло к ним окружающих. Эта черта проявилась и в Изаре. И пусть в его венах текла нечистая кровь Эванс, отцовские гены были настолько сильны, что у наследственности грязнокровки не было ни единого шанса.

Несмотря на всю уравновешенность Регулуса, Северус знал, что тот мог быть жестоким. В нем были расчетливость и неприветливость, становившиеся его оружием против тех, кого Регулус плохо знал или не любил. Была в нем и кровожадность, которую Снейп видел редко, но которая неизменно изумляла и тревожила его.

Холодная ладонь накрыла его руку. Профессор застыл и опустил глаза на сверкающие фамильные кольца, прежде чем снова встретиться с напряженным взглядом Регулуса. 

– Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, Северус. Я намерен внести в твою жизнь немного блеска.

Поддавшись слабости, мгновение Снейп наслаждался теплом и душевным волнением, которые Регулус сумел в нем пробудить – но затем снова взял себя в руки и презрительно нахмурился.

– Вы что, с эльфом все эти годы читали друг другу вслух дамские романы, Блэк? – он вырвал руку и скривился, заметив на лице Регулуса понимающую ухмылку. Сердито отвернувшись, Северус схватился за стеклянный пестик и вытащил его из котла. – Когда ты собираешься прийти к Темному Лорду?

Ответа не последовало.

Подняв голову и оглядев комнату, Снейп наконец заметив приоткрытую дверь.

– Мерлин, смилуйся над этим идиотом, – тихо пробормотал он, поглаживая метку на руке. – Если не ради меня, то ради его сына.

 

***

Изар поднес к глазу зачарованное увеличительное стекло и посмотрел на крошечный предмет, лежавший у него на пальце. Портключ, который он сделал по приказу Темного Лорда, был наконец-то готов. Мальчику потребовалось добрых полторы недели напряженного труда, прежде чем он с уверенностью мог сказать, что тот будет работать.

Сначала главной проблемой было заставить все чары мирно сосуществовать даже после того, как портключ был уменьшен. Первая его попытка закончилась взрывом. Изар сконструировал устройство без малейших затруднений, однако стоило его уменьшить – потому что Волдеморту требовался действительно крошечный портключ – как оно взорвалось. Изару сожгло брови и ресницы, и пришлось тащиться к мадам Помфри, чтобы та помогла отрастить их обратно.

В Больничном крыле, пока мадам Помфри читала ему лекцию на тему самовольных экспериментов, Изар все обдумал и понял свою ошибку. Уменьшив портключ, он тем самым уменьшил зону действия заклинаний и неумышленно перемешал все чары между собой, заставив столкнуться и сплавиться воедино. Разумеется, они рванули.

Проблему можно было решить, либо создавая портключ изначально крошечным, либо накладывая на каждом следующем этапе предохранительные чары. Естественно, Изар выбрал второй вариант. Работать напрямую с предметом столь миниатюрным было практически невозможно. Поэтому Изар снова и снова прокладывал заклинания слоями нейтральных чар, и, когда он уменьшил готовый портключ, те выполнили свою функцию, не позволяя всей структуре снова схлопнуться.

Улыбка – редкая гостья – играла на губах мальчика, когда он любовался результатами своего труда.

– Тонкая работа, – одобрительно произнес кто-то за его спиной.

Изар нахмурился, повернул голову и увидел Лукаса Стейнара. Чемпион Дурмстранга ответил усмешкой, внимательно рассматривая мальчика голубыми глазами.

– Если я не ошибаюсь, между уроками ученики обычно занимаются в библиотеке, – ядовито заметил Изар, заметив в руках у норвежца стопку книг. – Ниша рядом с входом в башню Рэйвенкло на библиотеку совсем не похожа.

Лукас криво улыбнулся.

– А кто сказал, что я хотел позаниматься, а не искал тебя? – взгляд его медленно прошелся по всему телу Изара. – К тому же я могу сказать тебе то же самое, знаешь ли. Что ты тут мастеришь в такой темноте?

Рэйвенкловец фыркнул.

Он отвернулся от норвежца и взял пинцет. Медленно и осторожно Изар подцепил крошечный портключ и поместил его в футляр. Захлопнув крышку, он вызывающе уставился на Стейнара.

– Это мое место, – мрачно прошипел мальчик.

Изар на втором курсе обнаружил этот закуток, представлявший собой небольшой альков высоко под крышей, над входом в гостиную Рэйвенкло. Поднявшись по череде потайных лестниц, можно было попасть в маленькую комнатку, в которой он сейчас и сидел. Внутри царил полумрак, освещаемый только волшебными светильниками, которые мальчик расставил по углам. Одну из стен заменял задник картины, зачарованный так, чтобы служить своего рода односторонним окном – Изар мог видеть учеников, поднимающихся по лестнице в гостиную, а они его нет.

Эта комнатка служила ему убежищем в те дни, когда в библиотеке становилось слишком людно. В последнее же время она стала идеальным местом для работы над заданием Темного Лорда.  Лукас не сможет догадаться, чем Изар занимался. Он видел только крошечное непонятное устройство; у норвежца не было ни малейшего шанса связать его с Темным Лордом.

– Да, я слышал, – Стейнар хмыкнул и присел за маленький столик напротив Изара. – Я спрашивал, что ты тут делаешь. Что это за маленькая штуковина?

Изар моргнул и снова нахмурился:

– Знаешь, для незваного гостя ты задаешь слишком много вопросов.

– Справедливо, – согласился Лукас, откидываясь на стуле и элегантно закидывая ногу на ногу. – Но я соскучился по твоему незабываемому присутствию. Ты начал появляться на трапезах только на прошлой неделе, и, как бы я ни наслаждался тем представлением, которое устроили вы с Малфоем, мне не хватало более… тесного общения.

Изар покачал головой, пряча улыбку, и собрал свои книги в стопку. Разбросанные по всему столу тома смотрелись слишком неряшливо, а он предпочитал поддерживать рабочее место в порядке.

С момента стычки с Драко прошло полторы недели. С того самого дня слизеринец держался от Изара так далеко, как только возможно. Не то чтобы Изару было дело до поведения Малфоя, но выглядело оно подозрительно. Сначала мальчик думал, что записку с его именем подбросил в кубок кто-то из Рэйвенкло, его собственного факультета. Уверенность его несколько пошатнулась, когда Дафна рассказала о том, что половина Слизерина завидовала его исключительному положению в глазах Темного Лорда. Тогда он пришел к выводу, что в ответе за все были слизеринцы, желавшие, чтобы он либо продемонстрировал, чего стоит на самом деле, либо погиб и тем самым освободил им дорогу.

Однако после той внезапной малфоевской вспышки…

Изар закусил губу и невидящим взглядом уставился на свою школьную сумку. Драко что-то говорил о том, что все пошло не так, как планировалось, и что на месте Изара должен был оказаться он сам. Для окружающих все выглядело так, словно Малфой просто злился на то, что Кубок не выбрал его; что слизеринец считал себя достойным его выбора. Однако мальчик чувствовал, что за гневом Драко крылось что-то большее – слишком уж неадекватно тот реагировал.

После этого подозрения Изара обратились в сторону Темного Лорда и Люциуса Малфоя. Эти два волшебника явно знали заранее, что Изара выберут чемпионом. Первоначально предполагалось, что на его месте будет Драко, однако по какой-то причине их окончательный выбор пал на него.

Все сходилось. Драко был в ярости, что отец и Темный Лорд предпочли ему Изара. Заодно это объясняло и такую странную самоуверенность слизеринца в Хогвартс-экспрессе на пути в школу. Юный Малфой гордился тем, что Темный Лорд выбрал его для столь ответственного задания. То, что из кубка вылетело чужое имя, наверняка стало для него тяжелым ударом.

Если бы существовал способ передать свой титул чемпиона Драко, Изар с радостью так бы и поступил. Поставив себя на место слизеринца, мальчик понял, что чувствовал бы себя так же, если бы его отец не предупредил заранее о том, что планы поменялись.

Однако все это не объясняло того, почему Волдеморт решил, что Изар должен участвовать в Турнире – а также того, почему он ему об этом не рассказал.

Это злило. Никогда прежде Изар не злился на Темного Лорда – по крайней мере, так сильно.

Лукас откашлялся, намекая, что рэйвенкловец слишком медлит с ответом. Изар закрыл сумку и окинул взглядом застывшего в ожидании норвежца.

– Мне искренне жаль то бедное создание, из которого ты вытянул, где меня искать.  

Это замечание заметно позабавило Стейнара.  

– Это была какая-то грязнокровка, Грейнджер. А еще говорят, что рэйвенкловцы самые умные в этой школе. Она даже не поняла, что ею манипулируют, – Лукас неодобрительно покачал головой и многозначительно посмотрел на синюю с бронзовой отделкой мантию Изара.

– Следуя твоей логике, все ученики Дурмстранга – настоящие занозы в заднице только потому, что ты сам такой? – Изар приторно улыбнулся.

Лукас негромко рассмеялся и наклонился на стуле вперед, пристально глядя Изару в глаза.  

– Я сразу понял, что Грейнджер нельзя назвать всесторонне образованной. Впрочем, что взять с грязнокровки. Я легко определяю такие вещи на глаз, – Лукас поднял бровь, – и ты вовсе не грязнокровка, что бы ты там ни утверждал.

Вскочив на ноги, Изар зашипел:

– Зачем ты пришел?

Оставшийся сидеть Стейнар и бровью не повел.

– Я заметил, что ваш заместитель министра, Том Риддл, не очень-то тебя жалует. Он смотрит на тебя так, как я бы смотрел на Грейнджер, – Лукас задумчиво подпер рукой подбородок. – Он даже не рассказал тебе о первом испытании, не так ли?

– Конечно же нет, – резко ответил Изар. – Это было бы нечестно, разве нет?

– Нечестно, – повторил Лукас с кривой усмешкой. – Полагаю, это было бы нечестно, да, если бы наши с Сиприеном министры уже не рассказали нам все. Мы оба давно знаем, что ждет нас завтра. По-твоему, это честно?

Изар мастерски скрыл гнев и изобразил скучающий вид. Волдеморт ничего не говорил ему о первом испытании. Хотя Темный Лорд и упомянул недавно, что умение сражаться очень пригодится ему во время второго испытания, о первом он не проронил ни слова.

– Ты собираешь рассказать мне, в чем оно заключается? – спросил Изар.

Лукас встал, прихватив с собой свою сумку и книги. Шагнув вперед, он провел пальцами по щеке Изара.

– Но это было бы нечестно, разве нет? – он придвинулся еще ближе, и Изар почувствовал на лице горячее дыхание норвежца. – Я пришел пожелать тебе удачи. Мы еще встретимся на официальном обеде завтра, но там возможности поговорить с глазу на глаз не будет. 

Усмехнувшись напоследок, Лукас снова погладил Изара по щеке, прежде чем исчезнуть в направлении лестницы.

Изар остался стоять в центре комнаты. Почему в его жизни вечно такая неразбериха? Почему взрослые раз за разом обманывают его доверие? Почему сверстники вечно смеются над ним и ни капли не уважают?

Почему ему так одиноко, если сам он стремится быть один?

Во взгляде немигающих серо-зеленых глаз застыли холод и горечь.

Светильники мигнули и погасли, и он остался в темноте.


	14. Часть I. Глава 14

Регулус одной рукой огладил короткую бородку, а другой провел по недавно постриженным волосам. Северусу и Изару определенно понравится.

Классический покрой его мантии с синей отделкой символизировал поддержку существующего режима и стремление к миру. На груди был вышит герб Блэков – достаточно заметный, чтобы любой без труда мог его различить. Министерские чиновники, попавшиеся Регулусу на пути, замирали на месте и провожали его потрясенными взглядами: о семействе Блэк в нынешние времена вспоминали редко. Регулус был полон решимости это изменить. Блэки по праву гордились славой одного из самых древних чистокровных родов, подарившего волшебному миру немало известных политиков.

Настало время снова занять место на вершине.

Осталось преодолеть всего одно препятствие, прежде чем он сможет заявить права на свое наследство.

– Я пришел к заместителю министра Тому Риддлу, – небрежно заявил Регулус, приблизившись к волшебнице за стойкой у входа. Та посмотрела на него поверх очков в толстой оправе; в карих глазах явно читалась насмешка.

– Мистер Риддл сегодня очень занят. Боюсь, что вам сначала придется договориться о встрече и прийти, когда вам назначат… – секретарша фыркнула и схватила расписание, ее длинные ногти напоминали когти: – Скажем, через месяц.

– Боюсь, что такой вариант меня не устроит, – с нажимом проговорил Регулус, грозно нависая над секретаршей. Придвинувшись вплотную, он загородил ей весь обзор и впился в волшебницу пронизывающим взглядом. Та неловко выпрямилась на стуле; сжимавшие пергамент с расписанием пальцы слегка подрагивали. Заметив герб Блэков, она нервно облизнула губы. – Наверняка найдется время и поближе… например, прямо сейчас.

– Пропусти его, Роберта, – зловещий голос прокатился по приемной.

Регулус поднял голову и увидел Темного Лорда под пеленой привычной иллюзии. Политик прислонился к косяку двери с выражением неприкрытого недовольства на лице. При виде него сердце Блэка учащенно забилось. До этого момента он убеждал себя, что встреча в министерстве пройдет легче, чем аудиенция у Темного Лорда в его истинном обличье, однако все эти доводы показались пустыми и неубедительными, когда внутри поднялась волна ужаса – столь же мощная, как и всегда.

Он забыл, как легко Темный Лорд мог вселить страх в любого. Забыл то ощущение ошеломляющего могущества, которое от него исходило.

Окинув Роберту на прощание еще одним взглядом, Регулус миновал приемную, направляясь к кабинету. Вдоль стен стояли столы, за которыми работали многочисленные подчиненные Риддла. Они едва подняли головы при его появлении. Впрочем, это и понятно – Регулус Блэк исчез пятнадцать лет назад, вряд ли кто-то из них знал его в лицо.

Риддл отступил на шаг, пропуская Регулуса внутрь. Тот перешагнул порог кабинета, зная, что, как только закроется дверь, обратной дороги уже не будет.

Темный Лорд захлопнул дверь, прошел мимо Регулуса и встал у стола. Долгое молчание всегда было плохим признаком; и уж совсем ничего хорошего не предвещало то, что Риддл стоял, опустив голову и крепко вцепившись в стол.

Регулус опустился на одно колено и поднял на уровень глаз сжатую в кулак левую руку.

– Молю простить меня, мой Лорд. Я предал вас, бесконечно подвел вас. В знак раскаяния вверяю вам свою свободу, жизнь и саму душу.

Эта поза была привычна Регулусу с прежних дней; дней, когда чистокровные еще пользовались уважением… дней, когда их ритуалы и традиции еще не были позабыты. Его поза означала признание собственной беззащитности и свидетельствовала об уважении к волшебнику более высокого ранга. Регулус знал, что Волдеморт поймет ее значение, хоть и не впитал знание обычаев чистокровных с молоком матери.

Он не осмелился ни на мгновение поднять глаза, чтобы увидеть реакцию Темного Лорда.

– Ты предал меня, – голос Волдеморта был полон ледяной ярости. – И ради кого? Ради какой-то девчонки-грязнокровки!

Регулус закрыл глаза, восстанавливая самообладание. Темный Лорд не был удивлен, увидев его. Это могло означать только одно: Волдеморт все это время знал, что он жив. Северус был прав.

– Простите меня, мой Лорд, но причиной моего предательства стала не сама грязнокровка, а дитя, которое она тогда носила. Я отвернулся от вас ради сына, которого она мне пообещала.

Темный Лорд тихо рассмеялся. От этих звуков у Регулуса по спине побежали мурашки.

– С твоей стороны было либо очень умно, либо крайне опрометчиво явиться ко мне сюда, в министерство, Блэк. Тебе известно, что здесь я не могу совершить то, на что имею полное право.

Круциатус. И это если Регулусу повезет. В арсенале Волдеморта были проклятия куда более жестокие и болезненные, и именно поэтому Регулус предпочел появиться перед Темным Лордом именно в министерстве.

– Я мог бы забрать тебя отсюда, – продолжил Волдеморт. Регулус стоял, не меняя позы, но слышал, как Темный Лорд обходит стол и приближается к нему. – Забрать туда, где я смогу насладиться твоими криками, пока ты страданиями будешь искупать свое предательство. Ты поступил хитро, Регулус, придя ко мне открыто. Ты знаешь, что твой сын много значит для меня, так?

Регулус осмелился на секунду поднять взгляд и тяжело сглотнул, взглянув в горящие алым глаза. Волдеморт на самом деле был очень зол, если позволил иллюзии практически сойти на нет.

– Так, мой Лорд, – признал он. Северус как-то сказал, что Темный Лорд практически всеведущ и прекрасно чувствует ложь, и Регулус не собирался еще больше углублять яму, которую сам себе вырыл.

– И ты понадеялся, что я не убью тебя, чтобы не испортить отношений с Изаром, верно?

В горле стоял ком, и Регулус с трудом смог набрать в грудь воздуха.

– Была ли эта надежда напрасной, мой Лорд? – отвечать так было невероятно опрометчиво. Слишком дерзко, слишком смело для человека в его положении.

Холодные пальцы обхватили подбородок, вырывая Регулуса из его оцепенения.

– Теперь мне ясно, откуда у Изара такой острый язык. Тем не менее, от тебя я подобного не потерплю, – Волдеморт сжал пальцы сильнее и оскалился: – Нам многое предстоит обсудить, Блэк. К счастью для тебя, сейчас у меня запланирован обед с твоим сыном, и на тебя времени нет, – волшебник выпрямился, с отвращением отталкивая голову Регулуса. – Ты примешь свое наказание при нашей следующей встрече, и Изар будет при этом присутствовать. Уверен, что он имеет такое же право услышать историю твоего предательства, как и я.

Это Регулус понимал, и спорить не собирался. Сыну необходимо было узнать, что именно произошло много лет назад.

Он остался стоять на коленях, смиренно ожидая, когда Темный Лорд позволит ему подняться.

– Кстати, – от леденящих кровь звуков его голоса Регулуса пробрал холод. – Что ты думаешь об этом?

Подняв взгляд, Блэк с изумлением уставился на кольцо в бархатной коробочке. Затем он недоуменно посмотрел на Темного Лорда, заметив у того в глазах собственнический огонек.

– Я не понимаю… для кого оно? – на пальце Волдеморта Регулус увидел такое же кольцо, только менее броское… обычное серебряное кольцо с кельтским узором.

Лежащее же в коробочке украшение было угольно-черным, но выгравированный на нем узор в точности повторял тот, что был на его двойнике из серебра, украшавшем палец Темного Лорда **.**

Сердце Регулуса оборвалось. Ему уже встречались подобные артефакты; в чистокровных семействах они были широко известны.

– Нет! – взмолился он. От осознания того, чем было это волшебное кольцо и для чего предназначалось, внутри поднялся ослепляющий гнев. – Не втягивайте в это Изара! То, что тогда произошло, касается меня и вас, он тут ни при чем, мальчику всего пятнадцать!

Волдеморт рассмеялся, с громким звуком захлопнул коробочку и убрал ее обратно в карман. Реакция Регулуса явно доставила ему удовольствие.

– Чем больше ты болтаешь, тем сильнее продлеваешь Круциатус, который тебя ждет, – алые глаза издевательски прищурились. – Изар имеет к этому самое прямое отношение. Я хочу наказать тебя, а судя по тому, что я увидел… – Волдеморт склонил голову набок: – …ты пойдешь на все, чтобы уберечь сына. Его страдания станут самой подходящей для тебя карой.

Ошеломленный Регулус сел.

Темный Лорд небрежно похлопал его по макушке.

– Я сообщу тебе о дате нашей следующей встречи, – Волдеморт застегнул плащ, похоже, чрезвычайно довольный собой. – Можешь уйти, когда будешь в состоянии.

С этими словами волшебник вышел из кабинета, унося с собой кольцо.

Страдальчески скривившись, Регулус уткнулся лицом в ладони.

***

– Ты очень хорошо выглядишь, – пока они поднимались на третий этаж, Дафна не унималась ни на секунду. Она поминутно разглаживала и поправляла его мантию, стряхивала несуществующие пылинки и убирала волоски, заставляя его останавливаться и стоять прямо. Изар вздохнул. 

– А ты - настоящая курица-наседка, – устало сообщил он девушке, отталкивая ее руки, когда Дафна в очередной раз потянулась к его мантии. – Все будет хорошо, Дафна. На мне подобающая мантия, я прочитал все о правилах поведения на официальных обедах и, кто бы что ни сказал в мой адрес, мне глубоко плевать.  

Темно-зеленые глаза сверкнули.

– Ты сам рассказал мне, чего от тебя хочет Темный Лорд, Изар. Чтобы ты произвел хорошее впечатление, – ее безупречно накрашенные губы искривились в хитрой улыбке. – А еще, если я не ошибаюсь, он хочет, чтобы ты приобрел вес на политической арене. Лишний раз показывает, насколько большие у него на тебя планы

Изар подавил очередной вздох и поднял взгляд к потолку. Он уже жалел, что посвятил Дафну в подробности их с Волдемортом встречи в «Кабаньей голове». Расчет был на то, что девушка ему поможет, но с его стороны глупо было надеяться, что только этим она и ограничится. Дафна немедленно вообразила себя его наставницей во всем и шпыняла по поводу малейшей оплошности, которую мальчик допускал за столом. Девушка дошла даже до того, что принялась твердить, что все это время она была права.

– Нет уж, – парировал Изар, – это показывает только то, что он заинтересован в том, чтобы его Пожиратели смерти стали влиятельными фигурами в волшебном мире, Дафна – и вовсе не значит, что у Темного Лорда какие-то особенные планы именно на меня, – мальчик говорил негромко, глядя на лучащееся самодовольством лицо девушки. – Если придерживающиеся нейтралитета волшебники узнают, что известные личности поддерживают Темного Лорда, они скорее задумаются о том, чтобы тоже к нему присоединиться. Именно поэтому Лорд хочет, чтобы мы все поднялись повыше.

Дафна пожала плечами:

– И все равно я считаю, что он, как и я, видит в тебе одаренного будущего политика. Из тебя получится великолепный игрок, Изар.

Рэйвенкловец нахмурился и шагнул ближе к стене коридора, подальше от ушей проходящих мимо учеников:   

– Ты совсем с ума сошла? – в ответ девушка негодующе воззрилась на него и обиженно выпятила нижнюю губу. – Я ненавижу общаться с людьми.

– Ты предпочитаешь оставаться за кулисами, это верно, но никто и не говорит, что нельзя научиться совмещать одно с другим, – хмыкнув, слизеринка одернула собственную мантию и лукаво посмотрела на Изара, – Тебе нравится твоя мантия?

Изар фыркнул и оглядел свой наряд. Черная мантия была простой, зато новой. Никогда прежде у него не было новых вещей, его содержание едва позволяло покупать подержанные.

– Она очень хороша, – негромко признал Изар. На плече красовался герб Хогвартса, напоминая, что он представлял всю школу, а не только Рэйвенкло. – Спасибо тебе. Я отдам деньги сразу же, как только раздобуду нужную сумму.

– Ерунда, – отмахнулась Дафна. – Она была не особенно дорогой, – тут в глазах девушки зажегся коварный огонек: – С другой стороны, ради парадной мантии придется изрядно раскошелиться…  

Серые глаза мальчика превратились в щелки:

– К чему ты ведешь, Дафна?

Девушка потянулась к нему и рассеянно провела наманикюренным ногтем по воротнику. На губах ее играла хитрая улыбка:

– Приближается Святочный бал, Изар. Я подумала — вдруг ты захочешь пойти туда со мной? – лицо девушки исказилось в притворном смущении. – По традиции, конечно, волшебник приглашает ведьму, а не наоборот, но когда это я вела себя как покорная девица?

– Ты и в самом деле уникум, – согласился Изар. Девушка смотрела с ожиданием. Глубоко вздохнув, мальчик продолжил приторно-сладким тоном: – Вы окажете мне величайшую честь, мисс Гринграсс, позволив сопроводить вас на Святочный бал.

Зеленые глаза радостно блеснули.

– С удовольствием, Изар, – девушка хищно улыбнулась. – Я уже знаю, какую мантию тебе заказать…

Кто-то приблизился, накрыв их густой тенью, и она внезапно умолкла. Изар поднял голову и узнал Тома Риддла. В стеклах его фальшивых очков играли блики факелов, скрывая выражение лица. Мальчик сжал губы; прямо сейчас Темный Лорд не вызывал у него никаких теплых чувств. Дафна, напротив, залилась румянцем и присела в неловком реверансе.

Волдеморт негромко хмыкнул. Чье именно поведение вызвало этот смешок, Изар не знал, и знать не хотел.

– Мисс Гринграсс, – учтиво поприветствовал девушку Риддл, отчего та покраснела еще больше.

Изару стало противно. Он никогда не видел Дафну такой… слабой? У слизеринки вырвался тихий смешок, почти хихиканье. Нет. При Изаре она никогда не вела себя как пустоголовая кокетка. Конечно, временами Дафна почитывала «Ведьмополитен», кучу внимания уделяла прическе и маникюру и внешность ценила больше, чем магические способности. Однако при всем этом девушка никогда не краснела и не хихикала, как безмозглая кукла.

– Заместитель министра Риддл, наша встреча честь для меня, – она склонила голову в церемонном поклоне, приветствуя волшебника.

Изар угрюмо отвернулся, проигнорировав неодобрительный взгляд девушки. Мальчику не было дела, что его поведение может показаться смешным и ребяческим. Он просто не в состоянии спокойно смотреть на Темного Лорда, зная, что тот втянул его в Турнир трех волшебников, не соизволив ни предупредить, ни тем более поинтересоваться его мнением. Впрочем, несмотря на все свое негодование, Изар знал, что едва ли вправе упрекнуть в этом Волдеморта. Темные Лорды не спрашивают разрешения у своих последователей, прежде чем что-то сделать, и не делятся с ними своими планами – особенно если этим последователям всего пятнадцать. 

И все же Изар имел глупость надеяться, что Темный Лорд видит в нем не просто марионетку.

– Боюсь, что я вынужден сразу откланяться, мисс Гринграсс. Нас с Изаром уже ждут на обеде, – холодная рука скользнула по плечу мальчика, затем крепко ухватила его за шею. Изар почувствовал знакомый всплеск магии от прикосновения, а затем его бесцеремонно увлекли прочь от Дафны, уводя вниз по коридору.

Мальчик шел рядом с Волдемортом, отзываясь на его близость куда сильнее, чем сам считал нормальным.

– Мне почему-то кажется, что ты на меня злишься, Изар, – задумчиво произнес Волдеморт. – Однако это не может быть правдой, не так ли?

– Конечно, нет, – сухо отозвался Изар. – Как кто-то может хотя бы подумать разозлиться на ваше величество?

Волдеморт даже не улыбнулся. Бурные всплески его ауры должны были стать для Изара первым предупреждением. Стальная хватка на шее – вторым. Темный Лорд был в ярости, и ярость эта отзывалась слабым жжением даже в метке на руке мальчика.

Неожиданно Риддл изменил направление и дернул Изара в сторону бокового коридора. Слой пыли на полу — такой толстый, что за ними потянулась цепочка различимых даже в полутьме следов - свидетельствовал о том, как редко кто-то сюда заходил.

Волдеморт отпустил шею Изара – только для того, чтобы тут же решительно толкнуть его к стене.

Мальчик изумленно ахнул. Он не ожидал, что Темный Лорд вздумает продемонстрировать свою власть над ним с помощью грубой силы. Затылком Изар ударился о каменную стену, и перед глазами на мгновение все поплыло. Часто моргая, чтобы вернуть зрению ясность, мальчик осторожно вглядывался в лицо Волдеморта, которое виднелось перед ним в полумраке. Волшебник был бледен от гнева и какого-то странного возбуждения.

– До начала обеда всего несколько минут. И за это время мы должны прийти к соглашению по очень… деликатному вопросу. Я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас слушал очень внимательно, – длинные пальцы Волдеморта вцепились в воротник Изара и удержали его на месте, когда мальчик попытался вырваться. – Сегодня в министерстве меня посетил один человек. Можешь себе представить, кто осмелился ко мне явиться?

– Я не могу вообразить никого, кто добровольно пошел бы на такое, – ядовито ответил Изар, пытаясь скрыть тревогу от внезапной бесцеремонности Темного Лорда. Они находились в Хогвартсе, практически у всех на виду. Вряд ли Волдеморт пойдет на поводу у своих садистских наклонностей. Волшебник говорил тихо – очевидный признак того, что он очень зол. Но как Изар ни старался, не мог припомнить никаких своих действий, которые способны были так разгневать Темного Лорда.

– Странно, – Волдеморт склонил голову набок. – Это был Регулус Блэк.

У Изара перехватило дыхание. По телу пронеслась волна холода, и ему пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы не выдать своих чувств. Он-то думал, что Регулус уже вернулся в Россию. Однако сквозь иллюзию в глазах Волдеморта просвечивал алый огонь, подтверждающий, что тот не лгал. Мальчик искал малейшие признаки неискренности, допуская, что все это могло быть хитроумной уловкой, чтобы заставить его признать, что Регулус жив.

Он не нашел ничего. Темный Лорд говорил серьезно.

Волдеморт отпустил его и невозмутимо шагнул назад.

– Он умолял меня о снисхождении. Тебе должно быть известно, Изар, что я не прощаю предательства и не склонен закрывать глаза на обман.

А теперь он говорил о нем. Начав с Регулуса, Волдеморт каким-то непостижимым образом переключился на Изара.

– Вы прекрасно знали, что я лгу, – фыркнул мальчик. – Все это время вы знали, что Регулус жив. Когда я не рассказал вам о встрече с ним в «Кабаньей голове», я решил, что мелкая ложь не будет иметь значения – не только потому, что вы явно уже были в курсе, но и потому, что Регулус должен был снова податься в бега. Я и подумать не мог, что он решит с вами встретиться.

– Меня не интересуют твои мотивы, – прошипел Волдеморт и его лицо исказилось от гнева. – С того дня, как ты принял метку, я ожидаю от тебя абсолютной, безоговорочной верности. Я удостоил тебя своим доверием…

– Вы не верите никому, не надо делать из меня идиота, – угрюмо огрызнулся Изар. – Если бы вы мне доверяли, то рассказали бы, зачем понадобилось подбрасывать в кубок мое имя вместо имени Драко. Вы бы рассказали, в чем будет заключаться первое испытание – как остальные министры рассказали своим чемпионам.

Темный Лорд злобно ухмыльнулся.

– Мы отклоняемся от темы, не так ли? Скажи, как долго тебя это мучило? – не дожидаясь ответа, волшебник продолжил: – Ты принадлежишь мне, я твой господин. Если я захочу, чтобы ты участвовал в турнире, то ты будешь в нем участвовать, и я не обязан раскрывать тебе свои мотивы, – волшебник приподнял бровь. – Что до первого испытания, я более чем уверен, что ты можешь с ним справиться и без того, чтобы тебе на блюдечке поднесли разгадку. Я хочу, чтобы ты проявил себя. Хочу убедиться, что ты и в самом деле такой одаренный волшебник, каким я тебя считаю.

Несмотря на то, что Темный Лорд давно выпустил его воротник, мальчик продолжал прижиматься к стене. Его подозрения подтвердились. Именно Волдеморт подбросил его имя в кубок. Кроме того, он признал, что Изар, несмотря на все поблажки, всегда будет для него только пешкой. Темный Лорд имел полное право делать с ним все, что пожелает, даже не спросив. Право хозяина.

– Я уже говорил, что я не тот, кем вы меня считаете, – Изар говорил медленно, словно пытаясь подобрать верные слова. – Я не тот волшебник, которым вы хотите меня видеть. Я Изар Харрисон, воспитанный маглами сирота. Я никогда не стану Изаром Блэком, созданным для политических игр чистокровкой.

Волдеморт прищурился и склонился еще ниже. Нос его находился в миллиметре от щеки Изара, а губы слегка касались уха:

– Ты станешь всем, чем я захочу тебя видеть, – Изар возмущенно вспыхнул, – однако не это я хотел с тобой обсудить, – Темный Лорд отодвинулся и взял его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть прямо в глаза. – Как я уже говорил ранее, я не прощаю ни обмана, ни предательства. Твой отец будет мертв еще до рассвета.

Изар нахмурился; глаза жгли злые слезы. Он чувствовал, что Волдеморт абсолютно серьезен. Он действительно собирался убить Регулуса.

– Тем не менее, в твоих силах остановить мою руку, – спокойно продолжил Лорд.

– Каким образом? – спросил мальчик; внутри удушливой волной поднимался страх.

Волдеморт отстранился и извлек маленькую коробочку. Изар подумал, что она похожа на футляр для ювелирного украшения. Его предположения тут же подтвердились – внутри оказалось кольцо, красивая вещица, сделанная, судя по виду, из титана.

– Все, что тебе нужно сделать – надеть его. Разумеется, от наказания это твоего отца не избавит, но даю слово, что в этом случае он останется жив.

Мальчик ошарашенно посмотрел на Темного Лорда.

– П-простите? – Изар даже запнулся; последний раз подобное случалось с ним… кажется, целую вечность назад, еще в детстве, когда его донимал Луис, тот магловский хулиган. Вернув себе самообладание, Изар, прищурившись, посмотрел на Темного Лорда: – Вы задумали все это еще до того, как появился Регулус, ведь так?

Он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что это было за кольцо, но явственно ощущал его магический фон. Существовало великое множество волшебных колец, созданных преимущественно чистокровными – слишком много, чтобы Изар мог запомнить все их разновидности. Эта тема мальчика никогда особо не интересовала; в конце концов, он и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь она коснется непосредственно его.

– Возможно, – признал Волдеморт. – Решение за тобой. Либо прими кольцо и дай отцу шанс, либо откажись и обреки его на смерть. Все просто, не так ли?

– Что оно делает? – поинтересовался Изар, только сейчас заметив у Риддла похожее. На среднем пальце волшебника поблескивало кольцо – практически копия того, что лежало в коробочке, только серебряное.

– Вот здесь тебе придется рискнуть. Я не стану рассказывать, что оно делает. Надев кольцо, ты волен сам разыскать все интересующую тебя информацию. Описание его есть в любом учебнике, однако решение ты должен принять прямо сейчас, – Волдеморт приподнял бровь, по-прежнему держа коробочку в вытянутой руке. В глазах Темного Лорда не было ни тени жалости.

Учитывая то, что Волдеморт носил похожее кольцо, оно явно должно будет связать с ним Изара. Скорее всего, эта связь каким-то образом гарантировала верность; возможно, принуждала к искренности. Она также могла стать наказанием, позволяя причинять боль, эмоциональную либо физическую: впрочем, в этом рэйвенкловец сомневался. Судя по поведению Волдеморта, тот все это задумал еще до того, как Регулус вышел на сцену. Однако теперь, с его появлением, у Темного Лорда наконец-то появился нужный рычаг давления.

Надев кольцо, не окажется ли он обречен до конца дней говорить своему господину только правду? Вероятностей было не сосчитать.

Мальчик не мог отрицать, что Регулус вызывал у него растущую неуверенность. Он и сам не знал, что хочет к нему чувствовать. Неприязнь – потому что тот возомнил, что может запросто явиться к Темному Лорду и ожидать, что Изар и Снейп при этом выйдут сухими из воды? Или уважение – потому что Регулус не побоялся встретиться со своими демонами лицом к лицу, лишь бы остаться в Британии?

Остаться ради него…

– Обед вот-вот начнется, Изар. Решай скорее, – темный маг начинал терять терпение.

Рэйвенкловец закрыл глаза и тяжело выдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. Не знать, для чего предназначалось кольцо, было невыносимо. Прямо сейчас он выбирал свою судьбу, а глаза у него при этом были завязаны. Не очень-то справедливо. Но, опять же, жизнь вообще несправедлива. Он привык к этому давным-давно.

– На какой палец? – еле слышно спросил мальчик.

– Средний палец левой руки, – Волдеморт извлек кольцо из коробочки и замер наготове.

– Если я надену кольцо, вы пощадите и Регулуса, и профессора Снейпа?

Волдеморт взял Изара за запястье, притягивая к себе. Мальчик пошатнулся и схватился за его руку, пытаясь удержать равновесие.

– Весьма по-слизерински, мистер Харрисон; признаюсь, я впечатлен. Пожалуй, я пойду навстречу и пощажу их обоих, – волшебник явно не собирался ждать ни единой лишней секунды.

Кольцо скользнуло на палец Изара, определив судьбу его и его отца.  

Мальчик пристально смотрел на кольцо, пока то сжималось по размеру, плотно обхватывая палец. Волны исходящей от него магии пульсировали и разрастались, перекатываясь от него к Темному Лорду и обратно. Изару было бы легче, знай он, что может попытаться обмануть артефакт, однако ему было прекрасно известно, что создаваемые магическими кольцами связи были одними из самых прочных в волшебном мире.

– Не смотри такими несчастными глазами, есть вещи и похуже, – негромко обронил Волдеморт, направляясь мимо него вниз по коридору. – Когда найдешь описание этого кольца, я хочу, чтобы ты пришел ко мне. Нужно будет обсудить пару моментов.

Изар молчал, тихо следуя за Волдемортом.

Настоящий невольник в оковах, Мордред его побери.

Он впился в спину Темного Лорда негодующим взглядом.

Теперь, больше чем когда бы то ни было, Изар преисполнился решимости разобраться с темной меткой. Портключ уже готов, и освободившееся время можно потратить на поиски сведений о палочке Темного Лорда. Сообщать о том, что он уже справился с заданием, Изар не собирался. Узнав об этом, Волдеморт просто придумает новое, чтобы отвлечь от его затеи. 

***

Обед протекал без происшествий. Большую его часть Изар сидел подавленный. Помня об этикете, он что-то ел и пытался поддерживать вежливую беседу. Все остальное время мальчик хранил молчание, смотрел в свою тарелку и делал вид, что его тут нет.

С другой стороны, Том Риддл словно стремился отвлечь внимание от Изара, заполняя паузы разговорами. Политик был обходителен до отвращения и перебрасывался остроумными замечаниями с Бьорном Стейнаром, норвежским министром магии. Их взаимные оскорбления были замаскированы под любезности, которые, впрочем, так и сочились ядом. Даже находясь в самом мрачном настроении, Изар не мог не восхититься умением Темного Лорда жонглировать словами. Волдеморт был опасным игроком.

Когда обед подошел к концу, Изара так и подмывало бросить все и помчаться в библиотеку искать сведения о кольце. Однако, к несчастью, сразу после окончания официального обеда должно было начаться первое испытание.

Вместе с остальными чемпионами его препроводили в палатку. Он облачился в синюю с бронзовой отделкой мантию с гербом Хогвартса, одежда двоих других участников турнира также соответствовала традициям их школ.

Сиприен Бомонт и Лукас Стейнар нервно мерили палатку шагами и поминутно для пущей уверенности касались своих палочек.

Изар же развалился на стуле и с хищной усмешкой рассматривал Лукаса. Поправив на руке кожаную перчатку, мальчик задумался, с какой целью их вообще выдали каждому из участников.

– Что, Лукас, остроумные замечания кончились? Ну надо же… должно быть, ты совсем перенервничал, – жизнерадостно заметил Изар.

Сиприен, рыжеволосый чемпион Шармбатона, улыбнулся Изару, прежде чем продолжить свое хождение. Лукас, напротив, остановился как вкопанный и сверкнул голубыми глазами.

Прежде чем норвежец нашелся с ответом, в палатку вошли судьи. Они оглядели трех чемпионов, проверяя их готовность. Возглавлял группу Дамблдор, длинная борода которого слегка покачивалась из стороны в сторону. Вместе с новоприбывшими в палатку ворвались отзвуки многоголосого крика; казалось, что вся школа собралась на трибунах квиддичного поля в ожидании начала испытания.

Изар неторопливо встал, украдкой глянув на Риддла. Тот ответил невозмутимым взглядом; лицо его ничего не выражало.

– Все сюда, – Дамблдор подозвал мальчиков.

Изар подошел, не обращая внимания на Лукаса, который протиснулся мимо, грубо задев его локтем. Дамблдор ухватил Изара за руку, подтягивая ближе. Они вчетвером сбились в центре палатки, а остальные судьи обступили их маленькую группу.

– Каждый из вас вытянет свой пергамент, – Дамблдор выпустил Изара и извлек три небольших свитка, перевязанных посередине золотыми ленточками. – На самом верху вы найдете цифру, которая определит порядок, в котором вы начнете. Для того чтобы пройти первое испытание, вы отправитесь в Запретный лес. С собой у вас будет только палочка и этот пергамент.

Изар взял наугад один из предложенных свитков и медленно развернул его, обнаружив у верхнего края цифру три. Сжав губы, мальчик пробежал глазами расположенный ниже список.

– Также вы увидите перечень определенных ингредиентов. Вашей задачей будет пройти через лес, найти и собрать их все. Баллы начисляются за каждый предмет, а также за время, которое вам понадобится на выполнение задания. Чем быстрее вы с ним справитесь, тем больше шансов получить высокий общий балл, – Дамблдор посмотрел на трех юных волшебников поверх очков: – Запретный лес очень опасен. Баллы вы получите за каждый добытый ингредиент. Если поймете, что не можете продолжать, все равно останется шанс обойти соперников.

Изар смотрел на список и чувствовал, как волнение понемногу отступает. Все указанные ингредиенты были ему знакомы. Конечно, прежде он никогда не бывал в Запретном лесу, но примерно представлял, в какой из его частей вероятнее всего найдется то, что ему нужно.

– Вам также разрешается взять с собой сумку и набор пустых флаконов, – добавил министр Стейнар, раздавая чемпионам мешки с несколькими склянками внутри. – Это не просто сбор ингредиентов на скорость, парни! – волшебник внезапно повысил голос: – В лесу водятся опасные твари и, Мерлин знает, какие еще ужасы, – посмотрев на Изара, он неприятно улыбнулся.

Изар прищурился, затем еще раз пробежал глазами список.

– Вы начнете испытание с разницей в пять минут. Результаты каждого будут оцениваться независимо друг от друга, – Дамблдор взмахнул рукой, привлекая внимание чемпионов. – Кто первый?

Сиприен повернулся и показал свой свиток с выведенной вверху единицей.

– В таком случае, мистер Бомонт, прошу, пройдемте со мной наружу, – с этими словами Дамблдор вывел рыжего француза из палатки. Мадам Максим и министр Серж Руа последовали за своим чемпионом.

При появлении Сиприена над стадионом прокатилась волна возгласов болельщиков.

В палатке эти приветствия отдавались слегка зловещим эхом, оставляя у Изара чувство тревоги.


	15. Часть I. Глава 15

**Часть** **I** **. Глава 15.**

Им нужно было собрать аконит, вспухобобы, яйцо пеплозмея, бубонтюбера, морозник, жабий желудок, трех флоббер-червей и, напоследок, голову-критика рунеспура.

Уставившись на последний пункт в списке, Изар снова заволновался. Рунеспур – змея необыкновенная и очень опасная. У него было три головы: голова-стратег, голова-мечтатель и голова-критик. Именно последняя обладала самым сильным ядом и смертоносными клыками.

– Они не причинят тебе вреда, – негромко произнес голос рядом с ним.

Изар поднял голову и посмотрел на Темного Лорда. Том Риддл был одет в мантию цвета полночного неба с неброской бронзовой отделкой. Цвета эти говорили о том, что политик поддерживает Изара, но говорили очень ненавязчиво. Нужно было пристально всматриваться, чтобы заметить все детали и верно истолковать их. Впрочем, мальчик не помнил, чтобы Риддл когда-нибудь носил что-то кроме черного, зеленого с серебром и – крайне редко – коричневого с красным.

– Кто именно? – спросил Изар, нахмурившись. Чуть раньше рэйвенкловец твердо решил не разговаривать с Риддлом, пока не узнает, для чего предназначается кольцо и какое будущее оно ему сулит. Однако Темного Лорда было очень сложно игнорировать, особенно если тот сам начинал разговор.

– Змеи, – лениво пояснил Риддл. Он стоял совсем рядом с Изаром, но смотрел перед собой, избегая любопытного взгляда мальчика.

Каркаров и оба Стейнара собрались в кружок и перешептывались над полученным свитком. Вот-вот должен был вернуться Дамблдор и увести с собой Лукаса. Норвежцы, казалось, были раздражены и о чем-то тихо спорили, поминутно бросая взгляды на Риддла, который так и лучился самодовольством.

– _Han er en ormmunn, far_ , – громко шептал Лукас на своем родном норвежском и неприязненно поглядывал на Риддла: – _Han manipulerte ganske sikkert turneringen for å sikre sine egne interesser.*  
_

Директор Дурмстранга все больше молчал. Изар заметил, что тот пытался не смотреть на Риддла и держался от Лукаса и его отца чуть в стороне.

– _Ta det med ro, Lukas, han og hans representant skal få det de fortjener_ , – Бьорн неприятно улыбнулся Изару и отвел сына в сторону, оставляя Каркарова нелепо торчать в одиночестве посреди палатки. Изар, однако, по-прежнему слышал каждое слово. – _Gutten er bare femten. Selv om han er smart så har han ikke en sjanse stilt opp mot ordentlig erfaring. Gutten er en lesehest, ingen ordentlig trollmann.**_

При последних словах Риддл выпрямился, на лице его мелькнуло злобное выражение. Сохраняя внешнюю невозмутимость, он придвинулся к Изару.

– Им известно, что вы змееуст, – в замечании не было особой нужды. Темный Лорд прекрасно знал норвежский, а Изар без труда понял добрую половину сказанного и с тем же успехом разобрал бы немецкий или французский. – Они считают, что вы приложили руку к этому списку… и турниру в целом. Это так?

С каждым новым его словом напряжение Темного Лорда постепенно сходило на нет.

Наконец карие глаза посмотрели на Изара.

– Ну, разумеется, – Риддл недобро усмехнулся. – И как бы ты ни злился на меня из-за того, что я заранее не рассказал тебе об испытании, я все же принял некоторые меры и поговорил со змеями в лесу. Завидев тебя, все они разве что кланяться не начнут.

Изар удивился и даже слегка оскорбился.

– Незачем было… – он прищурился. – Я в состоянии о себе позаботиться. Вы же сами хотели, чтобы я показал, на что способен, а добыть голову рунеспура будет труднее всего.

Риддл помолчал, внимательно наблюдая, как Дамблдор провожает Лукаса к выходу из палатки. Вопли болельщиков, зазвучавшие с новой силой, напомнили Изару, что у него в запасе осталось всего пять минут. 

– Змеи – это моя территория, Изар. Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя тратить силы на противника, которого могу нейтрализовать. В лесу тебе и без того хватит опасностей. Я не стану подставлять тебя под ядовитый укус, если могу это предотвратить.

Изар оттолкнулся от стула, на который опирался, и шагнул к выходу из палатки. Он был зол на Темного Лорда.

– Я предпочитаю честную борьбу, – буркнул он.

– Да неужели? – весело спросил Риддл. – Или это не ты недавно возмущался, что я не рассказал тебе о первом испытании?

Уши мальчика вспыхнули: крыть было нечем.  

– Я погорячился, – пробормотал он. – Вы правильно сделали, что ничего не рассказали.

Он молча ждал, пока Темный Лорд подходил сзади. Волшебник двигался бесшумно, но мальчик явственно ощущал нарастающие волны магии. Бледная рука протянулась из-за плеча и взяла его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в карие глаза.

– Я хочу, чтобы сейчас ты забыл обо всем, Изар. Забудь об отце, о кольце и о том, что ты Пожиратель смерти. Пусть на время испытания все это отойдет на второй план, – Риддл помолчал. – Покажи все, на что способен, и ты победишь.

Волшебник покровительственно похлопал его по щеке – несильно, но достаточно для того, чтобы вызвать румянец. Рэйвенкловец возмущенно уставился на Темного Лорда, который только усмехнулся в ответ.

– Изар? – повернувшись, мальчик посмотрел в бледно-голубые глаза Дамблдора. – Ты готов?

Тот опустил взгляд на свои руки в кожаных перчатках. В левой был зажат мешок со склянками и свиток с заданием, в правой руке Изар сжимал палочку.

– Готов, директор, – Изар поднял голову и решительно кивнул старому волшебнику.

Дамблдор жизнерадостно хмыкнул и поманил его рукой.

– Тогда следуй за мной, мой мальчик, – Изар подчинился, успев заметить подозрительный взгляд, который директор бросил на Риддла поверх его головы. Он был прав, когда предположил, что Дамблдору что-то известно. Должно быть, старику невыносимо видеть, как Темный Лорд свободно разгуливает по коридорам Хогвартса и беззастенчиво переманивает учеников на свою сторону. Более того – директор ничего не мог с этим поделать, во многом из-за высокого положения, которое Риддл занимал в министерстве.

Задержав дыхание, Изар вынырнул из-за полога палатки и оказался на заросшем травой квиддичном поле. В последний раз он был на матче еще на первом курсе. Спорт никогда его особо не занимал – любое сочинение по зельям или чарам было куда интереснее; однако Изару всегда любопытно было посмотреть на трибуны глазами одного из игроков.

Свое любопытство он утолил в полной мере, когда сотни учеников при его появлении вскочили с мест и разразились приветственными криками.

Оглядывая зрителей, Изар понял, что чувствует себя… польщенным. Собственная впечатлительность вызвала отвращение, но трудно было сдержаться, когда весь Хогвартс пришел, чтобы его поддержать. Ученики поднимали вверх левые руки, демонстрируя синие повязки. Кроме того, на трибунах были и взрослые – в толпе вместе со школьниками стояли их родители и какие-то незнакомые Изару волшебники и волшебницы.

Изар слабо улыбнулся, держа голову так высоко, как только мог. Внушительная фигура стоявшего рядом Дамблдора вселяла уверенность, хотя реальной пользы от него было немного – вместо того, чтобы оттянуть на себя хотя бы часть внимания, старый волшебник всем своим видом демонстрировал, что из них двоих герой сегодняшнего вечера – только Изар.

Болельщиков Дурмстранга и Шармбатона отличить было очень легко. Дело было не только в их школьных мантиях, которые резко выделялись на фоне хогвартской формы; все иностранные ученики остались сидеть на своих местах, и их неподвижные фигуры напоминали проплешины на теле беснующейся толпы. Изар окинул зрителей взглядом, но не смог узнать ни одного лица. Трибуны находились слишком высоко.

Затем его взгляд переместился в сторону трех больших экранов, висевших в воздухе так, чтобы всем присутствующим было их видно. Когда Изар понял, что за участниками испытания следовали миниатюрные камеры, его охватил ужас. Внизу каждого экрана светилось имя одного из чемпионов, общее время, проведенное в лесу, и количество собранных ингредиентов. Похоже, что пока лидировал Сиприен, собравший четыре из десяти необходимых предметов.

– Могли бы предупредить, что за нами будут таскаться дурацкие волшебные камеры, – прошипел Изар нагнавшему их Риддлу.

Тот только улыбнулся вместо ответа и повернулся к трибунам.

Третий экран пока был пуст, но он наверняка оживет сразу же, как Изар пересечет границу леса. Словно почувствовав его раздражение от перспективы оказаться у всех на виду, небольшой шарик пролетел через все поле и завис в воздухе прямо напротив лица мальчика. Изар нахмурился и отступил на шаг, изучая это существо… нет, все-таки устройство. Изар припомнил, что когда-то читал о таких штуковинах. Их называли Наблюдателями; внешне эти камеры очень походили на снитчи, которые использовались при игре в квиддич, только в центре корпуса у Наблюдателя вращался большой глаз.

Изар нахмурился и раздраженно фыркнул, когда на экране появилось его изображение.

– Не обращай на него внимания, – тихо прошептал Риддл, – не стоит отвлекаться на такие мелочи, – рэйвенкловец явственно расслышал угрозу в голосе волшебника.

– Сонорус, – Дамблдор указал палочкой на свое горло, и голос директора немедленно обрел оглушительную громкость. – Леди и джентльмены, позвольте представить вам чемпиона Хогвартса, мистера Изара Харрисона! – приветственные крики зазвучали с новой силой, и Изару стало немного не по себе.

– Улыбайся… – раздраженно прошипел Риддл; слишком тихо, чтобы кто-то еще мог его расслышать. – Чертов мальчишка, улыбайся же.

Изар сглотнул комок в горле и выдал кривую улыбку. Радости в ней было столько же, сколько и во взглядах, которые бросали на него Риддл и министр Стейнар. Мальчик помахал зрителям, надеясь, что это компенсирует его неумение скалиться в камеру.

Прежде чем отвернуться, Риддл поймал его взгляд. В уголках губ политика притаилась довольная усмешка.

Дамблдор хихикнул и похлопал Изара по плечу, словно тот был маленьким мальчиком.

– Мистер Харрисон получил такой же список ингредиентов, что и остальные чемпионы, и должен будет следовать тем же правилам. Давайте пожелаем ему удачи, – Дамблдор убрал руку с плеча Изара и вскинул палочку вверх. В воздухе с громким хлопком появилось изображение герба Хогвартса. – Вперед!

Рэйвенкловец вздрогнул, затем моргнул и сорвался с места. Таймер под его экраном принялся отсчитывать секунды, и пылающие цифры словно подмигивали мальчику, пока тот со всех ног мчался через поле. Все это время летучий глаз следовал за ним по пятам.

Он достиг кромки леса в рекордное время, резко втягивая воздух через нос. На опушке Изар чуть замешкался, и неудивительно – в конце концов, преподаватели постоянно твердили, что от Запретного леса нужно держаться подальше, а теперь сами же его сюда и отправили.

– Люмос, – на кончике палочки зажегся огонек, рассеивая мрачную темноту леса. Свежий октябрьский воздух пробирал до костей, особенно среди деревьев, куда солнце почти не заглядывало. Сделав всего несколько шагов, Изар остановился и принялся всматриваться в землю перед собой.

Логично предположить, что бубонтюберы предпочтут облюбовать место где-нибудь на опушке леса – они любили понежиться на теплом солнышке во время сна, а ночью, в период активности, копошились, поглощая почву или размножаясь. Изар скривился, наклоняясь поближе к земле, чтобы не пропустить их. Он демонстративно не реагировал на Наблюдателя и старался не думать о сотнях пар глаз, которые следили за каждым его движением. Все это только отвлекало бы, а Волдеморт ясно дал понять, что не обрадуется его невнимательности.

Наконец Изар заметил горку рыхлой земли. Вот они, бубонтюберы. Торчащие из земли слизни напоминали грибное семейство, выросшее на полянке. Отростки медленно покачивались из стороны в сторону в лучах предзакатного солнца – верный признак глубокого сна.

Изар бесшумно подкрался поближе, вытаскивая из мешка пустую склянку. Мысленно поблагодарив за выданные участникам перчатки, он схватил одного из бубонтюберов и выдернул его из земли. Слизняк изогнулся, и Изар поспешно сунул его в склянку, пока тот не начал стрелять гноем из своих многочисленных наростов. Поднеся флакон к глазам, он с отвращением поморщился, глядя, как его добыча извивается внутри. Отвратительное создание… хоть и полезное.

– Получен первый элемент: бубонтюбер.

Рэйвенкловец обернулся и уставился на Наблюдателя. Оно еще и разговаривает. До чего… предусмотрительно.

Взгляд мальчика скользнул дальше, к высокому кусту позади Наблюдателя - и он мгновенно вскочил на ноги, подходя ближе. При приближении Изара куст зашелестел, и мальчик едва не замурлыкал от удовольствия. Мерлин, это же трепекуст! Он наклонился, восхищенно наблюдая за колышущимися листьями. Эти листья были одним из основных ингредиентов для Феликс Фелицис, жидкой удачи. Само по себе зелье было Изару без надобности, но попробовать сварить его было бы интересно; к тому же готовое зелье стоило целое состояние.

Изар застыл в задумчивости, рассматривая куст. В списке его не было, но…

Мальчик взглянул на Наблюдателя, который порхал неподалеку. Теперь понятно, где в этом задании подвох. Запустить рэйвенкловца в лес, полный редких и ценных ингредиентов… это не испытание, это пытка какая-то. Особенно в том случае, если ингредиент не значился в списке.

Решительно засопев, Изар срезал с трепекуста одну ветку. Сунув ее в мешок, он быстрым шагом направился дальше.

– Элемент не опознан, – монотонно пробубнил Наблюдатель.

– Ой, да заткнись ты, – огрызнулся мальчик, углубляясь в лес.

***

Изар выбрался из грязного пруда, вытирая воду с лица. Скривившись от отвратительного запаха, он поразился тому, насколько прыткими могут быть некоторые земноводные.  

– Получен девятый элемент: желудок жабы, – Наблюдатель лениво моргнул, пока мальчик  отряхивал промокшую одежду.

С момента, как Изар вошел в лес, прошло восемь минут, и из всего списка у него осталась только голова рунеспура. Пару минут назад он услышал громкий удар гонга. Его Наблюдатель объявил, что чемпион Шармбатона, Сиприен, первым вернулся на поле. Изар ожидал, что тот успеет раньше… вероятно, добыть змеиную голову оказалось непросто, и дорога обратно тоже заняла немало времени. Со всеми своими перебежками сам Изар, наверное, забрался от поля так же далеко, как и Сиприен перед ним.

Пока что ему на пути не встретилось ни одной агрессивной твари. Кентавр, на которого Изар наткнулся, посчитал его безобидным ребенком и не стал задерживать. Он предостерег мальчика, что если тот продолжит путь, то произойдут ужасные события. Изар искренне поблагодарил провидца и с чистой совестью наплевал на его слова. В конце концов, рунеспура, как и аконит, можно было найти только в самом сердце чащи.

И все же мальчик чувствовал смутное беспокойство. Изару было не себе. Конечно, он не поверил кентавру, но тревога никак не уходила… возможно, все дело было в Наблюдателе, следившем за каждым его шагом. Как бы то ни было, он держал палочку наготове, хотя пальцы уже ныли от напряжения.

Волосы Изара торчали во все стороны, от воды завиваясь на концах. Мантия была прожжена и порвана в нескольких местах – последствия встречи с пеплозмеями. Несмотря на все уверения Риддла, защищавшая свою кладку самка пеплозмея кланяться ему явно не собиралась.

Там же, рядом с гнездом пеплозмей, Изар столкнулся с Лукасом. Помня о Наблюдателях, мальчики разошлись молча, не обменявшись ни единым словом. Собственно, рэйвенкловец замечал Лукаса пару раз и до этого, словно тот случайно оказывался неподалеку везде, куда бы Изар ни шел. Мальчик с удовлетворением отметил, что норвежец выглядит таким же потрепанным, как и он сам.

Ква.

Рэйвенкловец повернулся к пруду; света палочки хватило, чтобы различить стайку жаб, которые смотрели на него, рассевшись на огромных листьях кувшинок. На шеях у жаб раздулись пузыри, и кваканье повторилось. Злятся, наверное, что он убил одну из них.

Ква.

Изар посмотрел вниз и, к своему возмущению, обнаружил на своем ботинке еще одну жабу.

– Пошла прочь… гадость какая, – с отвращением прошипел мальчик. Он резко выбросил ногу вперед, и жаба, взмыв в воздух, мгновение спустя с громким плеском шлепнулась в пруд.

В этот же момент за спиной раздался какой-то перестук. Изар замер, по-прежнему глядя на пруд, и медленно повернулся. Как он и боялся, сзади обнаружился акромантул, возбужденно щелкающий жвалами. Свет палочки отразился в его восьми глазах, которые неотрывно следили за мальчиком.

– Зачем я тебе сдался? – попытался урезонить паука рэйвенкловец, нервно улыбнувшись еще одному акромантулу, который спустился с дерева и присоединился к первому. – То есть… сам посмотри, – он ущипнул себя за руку, – на мне даже мяса почти нет.

– Ну, некоторым из нас все же хватит, – прорычал паук, стремительно сокращая расстояние.

Еще три больших тени мелькнули в неверном свете Люмоса, и Изар начал понимать, что, пожалуй, забрался в лес слишком глубоко.

– Разумеется, ты прав, – кивнул мальчик, до боли в пальцах стискивая палочку. Он знал заклинание, которое помогло бы справиться с одним гигантским пауком, но никак не с целой армией. – Люди тут наверняка редкие гости, так что выбирать не приходится, верно?

Он отступил на шаг, прекрасно понимая, что сзади тоже поджидают акромантулы. И как он только позволил, чтобы его окружили? Глупо было настолько забыть об осторожности.

Акромантул напоследок щелкнул жвалами и ринулся в атаку.

– Арахния Эксумай! – Изар резко рубанул палочкой сверху вниз, тварь отлетела прочь и больше не шевелилась. Заклинание было специально создано для борьбы с гигантскими пауками – в особенности с акромантулами.

Изар повернулся и кинулся прочь; мозг продолжал лихорадочно работать. Всю предыдущую неделю Сириус натаскивал его, упражняясь в дуэлях. Первое, что придет в голову… что ж, тогда…

– Сендере, – прошептал Изар, описывая палочкой небольшой круг. Над его головой вспыхнуло огненное кольцо. – Сендере, – повторил он, и кольцо увеличилось. За спиной он слышал сухой перестук ног приближавшихся акромантулов. От этого звука волоски на шее мальчика встали дыбом от страха. – Сендере.

Пламя разгоралось и набирало силу. Больше всего оно походило на огненное лассо с волшебной палочкой вместо ручки кнута. Изар остановился, бросил под ноги мешок со склянками и встал в защитную стойку. Пауки подползали со всех сторон, сжимая кольцо.

Изар взмахнул палочкой, и кнут щелкнул, заключая его в широкий огненный круг, который заставил акромантулов отпрянуть. Несколько самых тупоголовых пауков сунулись было в пламя, и огонь жадно набросился на них. Заверещав, те тут же дали деру, но далеко убегать не спешили. Даже самые безмозглые акромантулы понимали, что поддержание такой защиты быстро истощит его силы – и когда это произойдет, юный волшебник станет для них легкой добычей, ослабленной и практически беспомощной.

Изар тяжело дышал и пытался сообразить, что делать дальше. Единственное, чего боятся акромантулы – это василиск. Мальчик даже знал заклинание, позволяющее сотворить изображение короля змей, но в большинстве научных трудов это колдовство относили к темной магии. Василиск появлялся всего на несколько минут, в лучшем случае часов – смотря сколько сил вложить в заклинание – после чего растворялся в воздухе. Впрочем, чтобы отогнать пауков, должно было хватить.

Единственное, что беспокоило Изара, это зрители. Если не считать Непростительных, темная магия не была официально запрещена, и все же многие светлые волшебники открыто высказывались против нее.

Выбора не было.

Изар снова описал огненную петлю, мысленно сосредотачиваясь на формуле. У него была всего одна попытка. Впрочем, рэйвенкловец не сомневался, что правильно запомнил заклинание.

– Инферорум анимас… – тихо начал Изар, – …василиск!

Палочка задрожала и раскалилась почти добела. Порыв ветра растрепал волосы мальчика, когда огненный круг погас, и вокруг заскользили кольца иного, гораздо большего существа. Изар закрыл глаза, прекрасно зная, что иллюзорный василиск был так же опасен, как и настоящий. Единственное отличие – вместо того, чтобы убить на месте, его взгляд лишь заставит жертву окаменеть. О яде можно было не беспокоиться; в конце концов, это Изар произнес заклинание, василиск не причинит вреда своему создателю.

Изар указал палочкой на окруживших его тварей. Василиск восторженно зашипел и ринулся вперед. Пауки бросились врассыпную, и земля задрожала от топота множества ног.

Изар рискнул приоткрыть один глаз и увидел лишь хвост змея, преследующего улепетывающих акромантулов. Мальчик мысленно сделал заметку на будущее никогда не ходить в ту сторону.

Он глубоко дышал, пытаясь успокоиться. На лес опустилась тишина; при виде сотворенного им василиска даже жабы в пруду попрятались. Когда рэйвенкловец наклонился, чтобы подобрать свои вещи, то заметил, что руки дрожат. Осталось только справиться с рунеспуром. Не слишком сложная задача… если Риддл и в самом деле поговорил со змеями. После этого нужно вернуться на место старта, и тогда можно будет с чистой совестью сказать, что с заданием он справился. 

Изар застыл, почувствовав возмущение магического поля. Сзади приближался какой-то источник магии – не слишком сильный, но все же ясно различимый. Возможно, волшебное существо… или снова Лукас. Держа палочку наготове, мальчик обернулся – и оказался в облаке переливающейся пыльцы.

У Изара перехватило дыхание – пыльца попала в нос, рот, залепила глаза… Он попытался смахнуть ее, но рука отказалась слушаться и плетью повисла вдоль тела.

И пришла боль.

У мальчика вырвался пронзительный крик, а затем все поплыло и закружилось.

***

Снейп сидел, чопорно выпрямившись, неподалеку от группы судей, и критически наблюдал за ходом испытания. Темный Лорд был так же поглощен происходящим в лесу, не отрывая взгляда от правого экрана. Северус неохотно признал, что Изар справлялся великолепно.

Чемпион Шармбатона уже успел вернуться, но он и начал первым: на десять минут раньше Изара и на пять – мальчика из Дурмстранга. Оба оставшихся чемпиона все еще были в лесу, и оба уже почти закончили.

Снейп откинулся на спинку сиденья, наблюдая за схваткой Изара с акромантулами. Пока рэйвенкловец отбивался от гигантских пауков, профессор любовался его грацией – природным изяществом движений, которому позавидовали бы многие. Эта манера двигаться передавалась в семействе Блэков из поколения в поколение, и хрупкое телосложение Изара только подчеркивало ее.

Для мальчика, которому было всего пятнадцать, Изар держался на удивление хорошо. Черные глаза профессора зелий оторвались от экрана и переключились на трибуны. Зрители зачарованно наблюдали за битвой; на лицах застыло ожидание. Взгляд Снейпа скользил по рядам в надежде увидеть знакомое лицо. Конечно, он понимал, что ищет зря. Если у Регулуса осталась хоть капля ума, он бы сегодня к Хогвартсу и на милю не подошел.

Но что, если он уже встретился с Темным Лордом?

Снейп украдкой посмотрел на помощника министра. Одетый в непривычное сочетание синего и бронзового цветов, тот небрежно развалился в кресле, наблюдая за экранами. В тонких стеклах его очков отражался Изар, воспользовавшийся огнем вместо щита.

Нахмурившись, профессор отвел взгляд. Если не считать Дамблдора, Риддл – единственный волшебник, которого он боялся. Волдеморт был невероятно изощренным манипулятором и прятал свои истинные чувства за маской столь несокрушимой, что Снейп не смел и мечтать когда-нибудь за нее заглянуть. Мотивы Темного Лорда тоже всегда оставались для него загадкой.

По трибунам побежал невнятный ропот. Снейп повернулся к экранам, успев заметить созданного Изаром василиска. Заклинание это относилось к темной магии, и Северус знал, что потом неизбежно начнутся расспросы, откуда Изар его знает. Чары были очень сложными и о них нельзя было прочесть ни в одном учебнике. Профессор усмехнулся, чувствуя некоторую гордость за мальчика. Краем глаза он заметил, что Темный Лорд так и просиял от удовольствия.

Когда экран Лукаса Стейнара моргнул и погас, послышались новые возгласы. Кратковременные сбои были делом обычным, но они никогда не длились так долго.

Несколько встревоженный, Снейп подался вперед. Впившись взглядом в Изара, он затаив дыхание наблюдал, как мальчик медленно поворачивается… Затем раздался крик, и одновременно с этим его экран тоже погас. Снейп встал и пошел по направлению к судейскому столу. Когда он приблизился, Темный Лорд уже был на ногах. Как и ожидалось, лицо его не выдавало ни беспокойства, ни каких-либо других чувств.

– Не лезьте! – оскалившись, раздраженно прорычал Стейнар. – Все знают, что у Наблюдателей случаются сбои. Дамблдор, вы же не позволите Риддлу сунуться в лес и сорвать испытание?

Дамблдор поднялся одновременно с министром Руа.

– Не притворяйтесь, что вы не слышали крика, Бьорн, – заметил Руа почти скучающим тоном. – Давайте пойдем и посмотрим сами. Если все в порядке, то мы просто не будем вмешиваться.

Риддл не стал дожидаться, пока французский министр договорит. Темный Лорд уже шел по полю, приближаясь к опушке леса. Темный плащ бился на ветру у него за плечами, подчеркивая стремительность шагов. За ним по пятам следовал обеспокоенный Снейп.

– Вы же не думаете, что это мог быть Изар? – с напускной небрежностью спросил он.

Господин и его слуга намного опередили остальных судей. У них за спиной вдалеке слышался голос Дамблдора, который призывал всех к порядку и приказывал ученикам оставаться на местах до дальнейших распоряжений.

– Нет, я не думаю, что это Изар, – спокойно сообщил Темный Лорд. Снейп сдержанно кивнул. – Я _знаю_ , что это был он. Быстрее, Северус, постарайся не отставать.

Черные глаза распахнулись в изумлении, и зельевар всмотрелся в непроницаемое лицо Темного Лорда. Тот словно скользил по воздуху, да так быстро, что Снейп чуть ли не бежал, чтобы за ним поспеть. На лице Темного Лорда не отражалось ни малейшего напряжения, ни единого признака того, что он несется вперед изо всех сил. Кроме того, профессор заметил, что в руках у него не было палочки. Конечно, она наверняка находилась у волшебника в рукаве, но Волдеморт даже не потрудился достать ее, чтобы произнести заклинание поиска.

Темный Лорд словно и без того точно знал, где находится Изар.

За спиной слышался шум: остальные судьи пытались их нагнать. Двигались они по сравнению с Темным Лордом и Снейпом гораздо более неуклюже.

Добрых пять минут ушло на то, чтобы продраться сквозь чащу леса. Северус остановился на секунду восстановить дыхание, когда заметил, что Темный Лорд не издает ни звука. Не успел он снова зашагать вперед, чтобы нагнать своего господина, как наступил на какой-то небольшой предмет. Посветив себе палочкой, Северус увидел на земле обломки Наблюдателя. Единственный его глаз был безжалостно выдран из корпуса; устройство явно испортили намеренно.

– Быстрее, Северус, – Темный Лорд окликнул его из темноты леса.

Тот огляделся, не сразу заметив Волдеморта. Всмотревшись, он с трудом различил смутные очертания склоненной фигуры. Услышав неразборчивый стон с земли, Северус рванулся на звук.

– Как думаешь, что это? По внешнему виду не могу определить, но если ты знаешь название, я наверняка соображу. – Риддл наклонился еще ниже, рассматривая переливающуюся лиловую пыльцу, покрывавшую лицо Изара.

Северус в ужасе замер на месте.

– Мой Ло… – он откашлялся, смутившись, что чуть не допустил такой постыдный промах. – Мистер Риддл, прошу вас, немедленно отойдите от мальчика и постарайтесь не вдохнуть ее.

К его удивлению, Темный Лорд отшатнулся назад, пусть и еле заметно. Северус опустился на колени рядом с ним, потрясенно вглядываясь в увиденное. Краем глаза он заметил приближающиеся фигуры.

– Что это, Северус? – спросил Дамблдор; когда Изар застонал громче, лицо старого волшебника посерело от беспокойства.

Глаза мальчика были широко распахнуты, а губы кривились в безмолвном крике. Тихие стоны нарастали по мере того, как все больше волшебников подходило ближе. Профессор проверил зрачки Изара – они были ненормально расширены, свидетельствуя о том, что пыльца уже делала свое дело.

Северус сердито взмахнул палочкой, смахивая поблескивающую пыльцу с лица мальчика.

– Бесова погибель, – он озабоченно покачал головой. – Это разновидность Алихоции, пыльца которой вызывает истерию; бесова же погибель провоцирует бред и галлюцинации и в итоге приводит к полному отказу мозга. В организм он попадает через дыхательные пути – нос и рот.

– Есть способ с этим справиться? – мрачно спросил Дамблдор; от привычной жизнерадостности директора не осталось и следа. – Уверен, что мадам Помфри…

– Никакой магии! – резко ответил Северус. – От любого заклинания жертве станет только хуже. Пыльца поглощает волшебство и благодаря такой подпитке действует еще быстрее. Лишь собственная магия пострадавшего может ее одолеть. Изар должен вылечить себя сам, директор. Если у него хватит сил, организм сможет справиться с пыльцой. В противном случае все закончится необратимыми повреждениями мозга или даже смертью.

Дамблдор побледнел. Мрачнея на глазах, он решительно сжал губы.

– Все вы, уходите, – взмахом руки он указал на обступивших их судей. – Произошло нападение, вероломное нападение на одного из чемпионов. Распустите зрителей и вплоть до дальнейших распоряжений не отвечайте ни на какие вопросы, – судьи не двинулись с места и только потрясенно смотрели на лежавшего на земле мальчика, который продолжал биться в судорогах. – Идите же!

Повинуясь столь недвусмысленному приказу, судьи неохотно потянулись к замку. Рядом с Изаром остались только Дамблдор, Снейп и Риддл.

– Есть ли вероятность, что к этому могла привести активность самого растения либо какого-то животного, Северус? – угрюмо спросил Риддл. – Или речь идет о злом умысле?

Руки Северуса безвольно лежали на плечах Изара. Мальчика трясло, и профессор чувствовал себя совершенно бесполезным. Он отвернулся от заместителя министра, слишком взволнованный, чтобы выдержать его пронизывающий взгляд.

– Боюсь, что имело место именно нападение. Бесова погибель растет только в северо-западной Азии, в наших краях он не встречается, – ответил Снейп, хмурясь при звуках жалобных стонов мальчика.

– Мы обсудим случившееся, когда доставим Изара в замок, – тихо сказал Дамблдор. – Северус, ты сможешь его отнести?

– Стойте, – резко прервал его Риддл, и Снейп замер. Он уже просунул руки Изару под спину, готовый подхватить мальчика, который тем временем выдал очередную серию душераздирающих стонов. – Что если… – Риддл бросил в сторону директора полный недоверия взгляд: – …что если мальчик чувствителен к волшебству? В этом случае магическое поле Хогвартса подействует на него так же, как самое сильное заклинание, верно?

Северус почувствовал, как сердце словно сжала ледяная рука.

– Чувствителен к магии? – ошеломленно переспросил он. Руки задрожали, и профессор был вынужден выпустить мальчика. Поднявшись на ноги, он отступил на несколько шагов. – Если это так, – он глянул на Темного Лорда, – то все гораздо серьезнее, чем казалось.

– Магловский приют! – воскликнул Дамблдор. – Мы можем перенести мальчика в приют. Только там он будет избавлен от влияния магии и волшебных созданий.

– Определенно нет, – горячо прошипел Риддл. – Маглы просто махнут на него рукой и оставят умирать. В приюте Изар никогда не получит нужного ухода.

Лицо Дамблдора исказилось от гнева. Северус отступил еще на шаг назад; воздух словно загустел от разлитой в нем магии. Если даже он это почувствовал, то каково сейчас Изару? Напряжение росло, и крики мальчика становились все громче.

– Не позволяй антимагловским предрассудкам затуманить твой разум, Том. Речь идет о жизни мальчика!

– Мне это отлично известно, Дамблдор, – огрызнулся Риддл, вытащив палочку. – Позвольте мне забрать его в место, где нет магии – в дом моего отца, – презрительная гримаса исказила резкие черты политика. – Я заберу мистера Харрисона в имение своего покойного родителя. Там нет ни крупицы волшебства.

Дамблдор по-прежнему колебался:

– Там некому будет за ним ухаживать… 

Темный Лорд снова его перебил:

– Я сам этим займусь. Существуют заклинания, которые позволяют на время нейтрализовать магию волшебника. Мальчик получит необходимый уход, – Риддл уже успел подхватить Изара на руки, прижимая его к груди с такой заботой, которую Северус никогда бы в нем не заподозрил.

Дамблдор молчал.

– Изар выдержит аппарацию? – холодно поинтересовался Риддл. На лице его не отражалось ни волнения, ни нетерпения, однако даже при слабом свете палочки Северус видел, как сквозь карие радужки глаз проступает алый. Темный маг был вне себя от ярости, раз позволил иллюзии настолько ослабнуть, а Дамблдор слишком наблюдателен, чтобы не обратить внимания на это.

– Должен выдержать, к тому же это единственный способ быстро переместить его, – Северус решительно кивнул, сам себе не веря. Конечно же, аппарация не может не сказаться.

Северус терялся в догадках, почему Темный Лорд столь многим рискует ради Изара. Конечно, политические выгоды такого поступка неоспоримы. Общественное мнение будет покорено, узнав, что Риддл самоотверженно взялся выхаживать пострадавшего сироту. Но что насчет Дамблдора?

Резко кивнув, Риддл исчез.

Директор сгорбился, непривычно подавленный. 

– И почему у меня такое чувство, будто я собственными руками отправил мистера Харрисона на смерть? – с отчаянием вопросил старик, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. – Невозможно поверить, что Тому кто-то настолько дорог, чтобы ради него он был готов превратиться в магла даже на пару часов, не говоря уже о днях. Невозможно поверить… – печально повторял он.

Северус молчал; мысли кружились в голове безумным хороводом, слишком стремительным, чтобы сам он мог в них разобраться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Он же змееуст, отец. Он наверняка все это подстроил, чтобы получить преимущество в турнире.  
> ** Спокойно, Лукас, он и его протеже еще свое получат. Мальчику всего пятнадцать. Он, конечно, умен… и все же в реальных испытаниях у него нет шансов. Он книжный червь, а не боец.


	16. Часть I. Глава 16

– Они розовые! – сообщил изумленный Изар. – Я всегда это знал. Пауки, они розовые, – он выжидающе замолчал, зная, что его собеседника наверняка заинтересует это наблюдение. Собеседник – это тот недотепа, что постоянно сидит у его кровати. Изару даже не нужно было поворачивать голову, чтобы убедиться, что тот здесь. 

– Неужели?

– Точно! – Изар хихикнул. – Они танцуют… с василиском… ну надо же… как странно, да?

– Просто неслыханно, я бы сказал, – сухо отозвался голос.

Холодные пальцы погладили его по голове, отводя от лица намокшие пряди. Изар моргнул, пялясь на пауков, а затем повернулся к своему компаньону, заранее улыбаясь в предвкушении того, каким будет его новый облик. Каждый раз, когда он смотрел, его друг выглядел по-другому. Иногда он появлялся с накрашенными губами и светящимися розовыми глазами, иногда – с рогами и клыками; а иногда казался обычным человеком, совсем как сейчас.

– Дам-мблдор, – промычал Изар, уставившись на длиннобородого старика у кровати. – А куда вы дели свои очки?.. – мальчик потянулся к лицу собеседника, гадая, с каких это пор директор носит черное.

Рука, странно похожая на лягушачью лапу, остановила его.

– Я не Дамблдор, – раздраженно заявил его друг.

Изар хихикнул, затем замолк и изумленно охнул.

– Нет, – он смотрел, как Дамблдор злобно скалится и на его плечах вырастает лягушачья голова. – Ты гребаная жаба!

– Не понял? – угрожающе осведомился его компаньон.

Изар заметил длинные черные волосы, растущие у жабы на макушке, и потрясенно вытаращился:

– Разве у земноводных бывает шерсть? Я никогда не читал о таких чудесах…

Жаба раздраженно закатила глаза.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что у тебя такое буйное воображение, душа моя? – она наклонилась ниже, нежно обхватила лицо мальчика перепончатыми лапами и прижалась холодными губами ко лбу. Странно, но прикосновение не показалось рэйвенкловцу отвратительным. Было похоже, словно его целуют настоящие губы – холодные, но определенно человеческие. – Спи, Изар.

Он почувствовал, как тяжелеют веки, и, уже опять проваливаясь в забытье, уловил проблеск сверкающих алым глаз.

– Том… – хрипло прошептал Изар, соскальзывая в темноту. – Не дай жабам добраться до меня…

– Ни за что.

***

Все, что Изар помнил – это яркие видения и постоянный дискомфорт. Ему было то жарко, то холодно, а образы танцующих животных и говорящих лягушек преследовали его неотступно. Ему снился он сам и Волдеморт, одетые в одинаковые мантии, подозрительно похожие на облачение Дамблдора, в котором старый волшебник щеголял на церемонии проверки палочек – полумесяцы, машущие маленькими ручками, и все такое.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Изар открыл глаза и наконец-то обнаружил вокруг себя привычную реальность. Никаких василисков, никаких пляшущих акромантулов, и, что еще важнее – никаких развеселых небесных тел.

Изар набрал полную грудь воздуха и медленно выдохнул. Затем поморгал и принялся изучать окружающую обстановку. Вокруг было темно и очень пыльно – совсем не похоже на больничное крыло Хогвартса. Бронзовые столбики кровати покрыты толстым слоем патины пополам со ржавчиной, а тяжелые портьеры на окне плотно задернуты, не давая проникнуть снаружи даже крошечному лучику света.

Рэйвенкловец медленно сел; голова немного кружилась. Рядом с кроватью он увидел таз и чистое полотенце. Изар смутно припомнил, как кто-то обмывал ему лоб; вспомнил заботливые руки, забирающие боль. Затем замелькали обрывки воспоминаний о сидящем рядом Волдеморте, и мальчик покраснел до ушей. Так значит, это Темный Лорд присматривал за ним все это время. Но почему именно здесь?

Изар взмолился всем известным ему богам, чтобы он в бреду не сказал и не сделал ничего слишком ужасного.

Затем мальчик выбрался из кровати и неуверенно встал босыми ногами на деревянный пол. Оказалось, что он одет в простую черную мантию, которая ему явно велика. Ткань морем складок растеклась у ног, а рукава были длиннее, чем нужно, на добрый десяток дюймов. Должно быть, мантия принадлежала Темному Лорду.

Изар с любопытством отметил, что кольца, которое вручил ему Волдеморт, на пальце не оказалось. Странно.

Задумчиво хмурясь, рэйвенкловец медленно вышел из комнаты. Для пущей устойчивости держась за стену, он направился вглубь длинного коридора. Тут было так же пыльно, как и в комнате, в которой он недавно очнулся, и если бы не мерцающий свет редких свечей в настенных подсвечниках, разглядеть что-то было бы невозможно. Изар заметил написанный маслом портрет и принялся рассматривать изображенного на нем человека. Взгляду его предстала густая копна темных волос и благородные черты лица. Надменная усмешка казалась странно знакомой…

– Это мой отец, – прошелестели тени.

Изар вздрогнул и замер; на лбу от испуга выступила холодная испарина. Мальчик поискал глазами говорившего, но в темноте смог различить лишь смутные очертания высокой фигуры. Привычная аура магии напрочь отсутствовала, и он в очередной раз тщетно попытался вспомнить, что же с ним случилось.

Рэйвенкловец откашлялся, прекрасно понимая, что сам он в свете свечей у собеседника как на ладони.

– Ваш отец? – хрипло переспросил он и снова повернулся к картине, невольно отмечая, как сильно сын похож на отца. Если ему хватит глупости сказать об этом вслух, первое же проклятие Темного Лорда наверняка отправит его обратно в кровать. – Тот самый отец-магл, которого вы убили в свои шестнадцать?

Из теней раздался зловещий смешок.

– Тот самый, – признался его собеседник. – У тебя хорошая память.

Изар снова поднял взгляд на изображение Риддла-старшего, собираясь с духом для следующего вопроса. Не убьет же его Темный Лорд за это, в самом деле.

– Что произошло, Мой Лорд? – рэйвенкловец с тихим вздохом отвернулся от усмехающегося портрета и снова всмотрелся в темноту, где на губах Волдеморта сейчас, как в зеркале, наверняка отражалась точно такая же высокомерная усмешка. – Во время испытания? Почему я здесь… в доме вашего покойного отца? 

_И почему вы прячетесь?_

– Хороший вопрос, Изар, и я уверен, что ты сам можешь на него ответить. Думай. Из нас троих, включая твоего директора, Северус оказался единственным, кто смог опознать вещество, которое использовали против тебя. Я уверен, что ты, мой юный гений, ему не уступишь.

Изар польщенно улыбнулся, но тут же заставил себя сосредоточиться на задаче.

– Я помню, как наконец справился с акромантулами…

– И справился просто блестяще, позволю заметить, – одобрительно заметил Волдеморт.

Похвала теплом отозвалась в груди мальчика.

– Благодарю, сэр, – Изар смущенно откашлялся. – Я нагнулся, чтобы поднять свою сумку… а потом понял, что сзади кто-то приближается.

– Да, благодаря своей чувствительности к магии, – продолжил за него Волдеморт. – Скажи-ка, дитя, ты сможешь узнать волшебника, которому принадлежала та аура, если снова его встретишь?

– Нет, – Изар уверенно покачал головой. – Боюсь, что я чувствую только силу чужой магии, а никак не отпечаток личности ее владельца. Дамблдор и вы сами намного превосходите своим могуществом окружающих, и поэтому я реагирую на вас острее. Еще я могу угадать настроение волшебника по его ауре. Если вы злитесь, то магия отражает ваши эмоции.

– Весьма занимательно, – заметил волшебник. – Однако жаль, что ты не сможешь указать на нападавшего, – в голосе Волдеморта, впрочем, сожаления не чувствовалось. – Пожалуйста, продолжай.

Изар пожал плечами, возвращаясь мыслями к испытанию **.**

– Я обернулся и оказался в облаке пыльцы, пыльцы лилового цвета, – мальчик нахмурился, пытаясь восстановить в памяти подробности. –  Она переливалась, это я точно помню. Я сделал вдох, потому что как раз собирался произнести заклинание. А потом… ничего, – Изар умолк и с любопытством посмотрел на Волдеморта. – Мой Наблюдатель, наверняка он…

– Твой Наблюдатель был уничтожен нападавшим. Наблюдатель Лукаса Стейнара как нельзя более кстати вышел из строя за мгновение до твоего. Мы не увидели ничего существенного.

– Пыльца, – продолжил Изар; его мозг лихорадочно работал. – Я читал о чем-то подобном, – так, посмотрим… лихорадка, галлюцинации, сама пыльца перламутрово-лиловая – такой цвет не встречается ни у одного волшебного растения, если не считать…

– Бесова погибель! – изумленно воскликнул он. – Это объясняет галлюцинации и то, зачем меня поместили в лишенное магии место… – поколебавшись, Изар продолжил: – Если бы я не рассказал вам, что восприимчив к магии, то сейчас я был бы… 

– Мертв.

Волоски у него на шее встали дыбом от резкого тона собеседника.

– А ваша аура? Почему она пропала? Теперь понятно, куда делось кольцо – в нем же есть магия, и только вы могли его снять, и… 

– И оно немедленно вернется обратно, как только твое здоровье это позволит, – тон Волдеморта не оставлял места для возражений. – Что до магии, тебе, вероятно, известно о существовании заклинаний, которые позволяют на время нейтрализовать способности волшебника. Я запечатал свою магию и укрыл ее здесь же, в доме, под покровом защитных чар. Единственным способом обеспечить тебе надлежащий уход было стать на время маглом.

Изар потерял дар речи. Он знал, как много волшебство значило для Волдеморта и был искренне благодарен, что тот взял на себя труд о нем позаботиться. И в то же время мальчика снедало любопытство – ему не давали покоя мотивы Темного Лорда. Быть не может, чтобы Волдеморта настолько впечатлили его успехи в учебе и магические способности. В конце концов, летом, когда тот впервые увидел его на балу в министерстве, он еще понятия не имел ни о том, что Изара считали вундеркиндом, ни о том, что он работал в Отделе тайн.

Так что же тогда вызвало такой интерес?

Сам Темный Лорд утверждал, что все дело в том, как Изар держался, но потом все же намекнул, что было и что-то еще; что-то, о чем он пока не собирался рассказывать.

Что бы это могло быть?

– Надеюсь, ты не станешь возражать, если я верну себе магию, – голос Волдеморта прервал размышления мальчика. – Похоже, тебе уже лучше. Пыльца уже должна была выйти из организма, но если почувствуешь, что галлюцинации возвращаются, сразу же дай знать, и я снова запечатаю свои силы. А пока что ступай обратно в кровать, тебе нужно поспать.

Изар пристально наблюдал за скрытой тенями фигурой. Волдеморт явно не желал показываться ему на глаза, и это было странно. Возможно ли, что под слоем иллюзий, скрывающих облик Темного Лорда, было что-то еще? Что-то, чего Изар до сих пор не видел? Довольно странная идея – скрывать одну иллюзию под другой. Странная, но вместе с тем внушающая страх.

Изар кивнул, повернулся и направился по коридору обратно в свою комнату. У самой двери он замер, не оборачиваясь.

– Спасибо, – прошептал мальчик. – Спасибо, что позаботились обо мне и не отправили в приют.

– Не стоит благодарности, – понимающе отозвался Волдеморт. Он один мог догадаться, как страшно было бы Изару вернуться к маглам в таком уязвимом состоянии. Голос волшебника звучал все глуше по мере того, как он удалялся: – В любом случае, слушать твои бредни было довольно забавно. Я не скучал ни минуты.

Мальчик судорожно вздохнул и торопливо влетел в комнату, где тут же забрался в кровать. Наверняка же он не мог наговорить слишком много… или мог?  

Охваченный противоречивыми чувствами, Изар почувствовал, как засыпает, несмотря на всю свою решимость не поддаваться дремоте.

Уже погружаясь в сон, он почувствовал, как по дому пронеслась мощная волна магии. Тихо улыбаясь, Изар позволил волшебству Темного Лорда убаюкать себя.

Странно... похоже, он все же умел различить отпечаток личности в потоке магии. По крайней мере, один конкретный отпечаток.

***

 

– Не будь таким мрачным, – мягко пожурил его Волдеморт за ужином. Изар сидел за столом напротив него и хмуро смотрел в тарелку.

Рэйвенкловец сел прямо и постарался взять себя в руки. Чего он только не передумал за бесконечные часы, проведенные наедине с самим собой! Волдеморт велел ему весь день оставаться в кровати, и что еще было Изару делать, кроме как лежать и думать? Бездействие оказалось для него смерти подобно; в голову сразу же начали лезть мысли, которых он всеми силами старался избегать: о кольце, уже вернувшемся на палец, о Регулусе, испытании, темной метке и о том, что скрывал Темный Лорд.

Не жизнь, а сплошной бардак.

С негромким вздохом Изар переключил внимание на свежий выпуск «Пророка», лежавший между ними на столе.

– Я на последнем месте, да? – мальчик на мгновение поднял голову и заметил, что Темный Лорд внимательно за ним наблюдает. – Насколько сильно я отстал от остальных?

Волдеморт окинул его долгим испытующим взглядом. Ему было прекрасно известно, что Изара беспокоил вовсе не турнир. Тем не менее, он все же снизошел до ответа: 

– Чемпионы получали по десять баллов за добытый ингредиент. За каждую потраченную минуту судьи отнимали от общего счета по одному баллу. Сиприен Бомонт лидирует с восьмьюдесятью пятью баллами, следом идет Лукас Стейнар, получивший восемьдесят. Тебе присудили семьдесят, – Волдеморт цитировал газету, лежавшую перед ним.

Изар скривился.

– И как же они присудили мне баллы, если я даже не дошел до финиша?

– Перед нападением у тебя в сумке было девять ингредиентов, которые принесли бы тебе девяносто очков. Тем не менее, как и у остальных чемпионов, судьям понадобилось отнять от получившегося результата потраченное время. Они рассчитали, что в целом на задание у тебя ушло бы двадцать минут, если бы ты решил не искать рунеспура. Весьма щедро с их стороны, хочу заметить. У участника из Дурмстранга на выполнение задания ушло столько же.

Изар фыркнул.

– А на следующем этапе нас ждут дуэли? Просто прекрасно, – язвительно хмыкнул он. Как можно надеяться победить в этом чертовом турнире, если в магических поединках ты полный ноль? 

– Твоя уверенность в себе – это нечто, – ехидно заметил Волдеморт. – Насколько я знаю, на занятиях с профессором Блэком ты делаешь успехи, – алые глаза смеялись, и мальчик с новой силой почувствовал тяжесть кольца на пальце.

– Он вам рассказал? – удивленно спросил Изар. Он никогда не подумал бы, что Сириус Блэк по собственной воле мог заговорить с Томом Риддлом, даже если знал его только под личиной политика. Дядюшка звезд с неба не хватал, но Изар был уверен, что в отношении Риддла у него имелись определенные подозрения. В конце концов, Сириус не скрывал своей дружбы с Дамблдором; что, если эти двое были настолько близки, что делились друг с другом своими сокровенными мыслями и самыми страшными тайнами? Хотя да, картина та еще.

– Нет, – Волдеморт беззаботно хмыкнул; вышло довольно зловеще. – Я был на ваших занятиях, – будничным тоном сообщил он.

Изар сглотнул и уткнулся взглядом в тарелку, пытаясь не выдать охвативший его ужас.

– В самом деле? – спросил он, старательно пряча смятение. Бесполезно было даже интересоваться, как Темный Лорд мог наблюдать за их тренировками, в то время как Изар ни разу не почувствовал его присутствия.

– Естественно, – протянул тот.

Естественно.

Ну конечно.

Изар изучал собеседника из-под опущенных ресниц. Нападение произошло накануне после полудня. Весь остаток дня и всю ночь Изар продирался сквозь видения и галлюцинации. Сегодняшний день он провел в кровати под присмотром Волдеморта. Волшебник хотел, чтобы мальчик снова привык к его магии, и зорко высматривал малейшие признаки ухудшения.

Ничего не произошло.

Сегодня Волдеморт снова выглядел как Темный Лорд. Раньше Изар думал, что это и есть его истинное обличье, но после вчерашнего начал подозревать, что под ним скрывается что-то еще. Черные волосы, бледная кожа, ярко-алые глаза, худощавое тело… неужели на самом деле он выглядел иначе? Волшебник был бессмертен; навсегда застыл в возрасте – скольки, тридцати? – лет. Что тут скрывать?

Волдеморт поднял глаза и перехватил взгляд Изара.

Тот вздрогнул и закашлялся.

– Вы настоящая знаменитость, – небрежно заметил он, кивнув на «Пророк». От резкой смены темы по лицу Волдеморта скользнула усмешка. С газетной передовицы Том Риддл, влиятельный политик, ослепительно улыбался толпе зрителей, позируя перед началом испытания. На фото рядом с волшебником стоял Изар, явно смущенный всеобщим вниманием. Он вида собственной кривой усмешки мальчик поморщился. Интересно, где Риддл научился такому безупречному светскому оскалу? – Все считают вас святым за то, что вы приютили меня и выходили.

Изар снова отвлекся от газеты, рассматривая Темного Лорда, пока тот молча пил чай. В алых глазах, смотревших на Изара, плясали чертики.

– О да, им вовсе незачем знать, что я утащил тебя в свое логово только для того, чтобы развратить, пока никто не видит, – Темный Лорд ухмыльнулся и кивнул на тарелку мальчика: – Ешь.

От небрежного замечания дыхание перехватило; Изар был вовсе не так глуп, чтобы не заметить истину, которой звенели слова Темного Лорда. За шуткой скрывалось нечто большее; туманное, манящее обещание. Изар уставился в свою тарелку, гадая, отчего в груди одновременно так сладко и тревожно. Его же не могли… возбуждать подобные намеки, не так ли?  Как ни стыдно было это признавать, он не мог отрицать того, что от одной мысли об... _интимных_ прикосновениях Темного Лорда в животе становилось жарко.

В отличие от своих однокурсников, Изар никогда не был одержим мыслями о сексе. Сидеть и фантазировать о подобных развлечениях – скука смертная; у него были дела и поинтереснее. И все же... внутри все замирало при мысли о том, что Темный Лорд подойдет так близко, что можно будет прижаться губами к его шее, почувствовать на коже ласку его умелых пальцев; поднималось нездоровое, почти болезненное предвкушение.

И вместе с тем Изару было… противно. Скорее всего, Волдеморт поступал так со всеми своими последователями. Он обманывал их разум, играл чувствами, разжигая в Пожирателях смерти неутолимую жажду и тоску по чему-то большему. Те и не догадывались, что никогда не получат тех ласк, о которых так мечтали. Таковы были игры Темного Лорда. Жестокие игры, в которых последователи Волдеморта в своей слепой жажде внимания оставались верны своему господину, несмотря ни на что, а он воспринимал их жертвенность как должное.

Да, Темный Лорд выделяет его среди прочих, однако Изар прекрасно помнил, что ему всего пятнадцать. Он просто не мог представлять для Волдеморта интерес; тот наверняка всего лишь  забавляется с ним. Страшно представить реакцию Пожирателей смерти, узнай они, что их Лорд взял в постель грязнокровку, который к тому же даже школу еще не окончил; впрочем, мальчик и сам не собирался отвечать на возможные авансы темного мага.

Не без смущения, но Изар признавал, что перспектива кружила голову. Но он был слишком рассудителен для того, чтобы обо всем забыв прыгать в койку Темного Лорда.

Превыше всего Изар ценил свободу. Темной метки и чертова кольца на пальце и так хватало за глаза, чтобы постоянно помнить о своем рабстве. Одна мысль о том, что через постель Темный Лорд может получить над ним еще больше власти, вызывала ужас.

Он скорее умрет, чем допустит подобное.

– О чем ты думаешь? – насмешливо спросил Волдеморт, сделав очередной глоток чая и изучая мальчика поверх чашки.

– Ни о чем, – спокойно ответил Изар, тщательно контролируя выражение лица. Он был зол на себя, что повелся на манипуляции Темного Лорда. – Всего лишь размышлял о том, какая вам выгода в том, чтобы так ради меня стараться. Несчастный обездоленный сирота, совсем еще ребенок, по воле случая угодивший на турнир… и тут ему на помощь приходит отважный заместитель министра Риддл, который, рискуя собой и своей магией, возвращает бедное дитя к жизни, – Изар вонзил вилку в картофелину. – Должно быть, половина женского населения страны сейчас молиться на вас готова.

Тонкие губы Волдеморта изогнулись в улыбке; казалось, волшебник еле сдерживает смех.

– Ну и благостная же картина. Похоже, общение с Дамблдором начинает на тебе сказываться. Еще немного, и ты примешься пожирать лимонные дольки и раскланиваться с маглами.

От возникшего в голове образа Изара чуть не стошнило.

– И все же в чем-то ты прав, – Волдеморт хмыкнул. – Публике приходится угождать. Мне понадобилось много лет, чтобы занять свое нынешнее положение; нельзя разочаровывать поклонников.

Изар понимающе кивнул. Все дело в имидже. И в жажде власти.

– И все же это не значит, что я забрал тебя сюда только ради этого. Ты нуждался в ком-то, кому было бы важно твое благополучие. От грязных маглов этого ждать бесполезно, – Волдеморт презрительно поморщился и отвел взгляд.

– Как вы думаете, кто это сделал? – с невинным видом поинтересовался Изар. – Бесова погибель встречается только в Азии. Сомневаюсь, что дурацкий цветок аппарировал прямо оттуда, чтобы подкрасться ко мне со спины и дунуть своей пыльцой в лицо.

Волдеморт пожал плечами, снова уставившись на лежавшую перед ним газету.

– И откуда бы я мог узнать, кому понадобилось напасть на тебя?

Мальчик моргнул; есть расхотелось. Темный Лорд определенно знал что-то, если не все, о  случившемся – и с Изаром делиться не собирался.

– Неужели? – протянул он, внезапно осмелев. – Позвольте поинтересоваться, мой Лорд, когда же вы планировали выйти из тени? Турнир трех волшебников – слишком заманчивая возможность, чтобы ее упускать; наверняка вы что-то задумали...

Волдеморт резко вскинул голову; лицо его превратилось в ледяную маску. 

– Следи за языком, – Темный Лорд мог сколько угодно притворяться спокойным, но глаза его метали молнии. Пылающий огнем взгляд пробирал насквозь.

Мальчик стиснул зубы, но не отступил:

– Думаю, у меня есть право знать, Мой Лорд: в конце концов, ваши планы напрямую касаются и меня. Кто-то хочет до вас добраться, я прав? Истинной целью вчерашнего нападения был не я, а вы. Каким-то образом они узнали, что это вашими стараниями я попал на турнир, и решили, что навредят вам, если выведут меня из строя.

Волдеморт только молча смотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом.

Молчание все тянулось, и Изар понял, что зарвался. Умолкнув, мальчик ссутулился на стуле. Он знал, что переступил черту и сейчас последует возмездие. Метка на руке превратилась в раскаленное клеймо, а алый взгляд мага напротив обжигал ничуть не меньше.

– Как я уже упоминал ранее, – негромко начал Волдеморт, овладев своим гневом, – я не обязан тебе ничего рассказывать. Я твой господин, а ты мой последователь. Какие бы планы я ни строил, они не нуждаются в твоем одобрении. Это понятно?

– Да, Мой Лорд, – тихо ответил Изар, смиренно опуская взгляд.

Стул Темного Лорда скрипнул, когда волшебник поднялся из-за стола. Ступая медленно и уверенно, он неторопливо подошел к Изару. Рэйвенкловец словно превратился в статую и только дернулся, когда холодный палец скользнул по щеке. Волдеморт неодобрительно поцокал языком и стремительным движением схватил мальчика за подбородок. От прикосновения по коже Изара побежали знакомые мурашки – достаточно привычные, чтобы он сумел не выдать себя даже дрожью.

Волдеморт повернул к себе его голову, и Изар уставился в пылающие глаза, впервые заметив вертикальные зрачки. Любопытно... когда-то он читал о чем-то подобном. Слишком сильное увлечение темной магией могло окрасить радужку красным, но зрачки оно не затрагивало. Так что именно о них писали? Он забыл. Тогда информация казалась слишком банальной, чтобы заострять на ней внимание. 

– Не думай о себе как о простой наживке, дитя. Мне оскорбительны подозрения, что твоя безопасность для меня ничего не значит, – гнев Темного Лорда понемногу отступал, и жжение в метке превратилось в слабый зуд. – Помимо прочего, я заставил тебя участвовать в турнире, потому что считаю, что в этой школе ты единственный, кто в состоянии потягаться с французами и норвежцами.

Изар неловко замер, когда пальцы свободной руки Волдеморта зарылись ему в волосы. Не он ли только что пытался представить, каково это будет, если Темный Лорд даст рукам волю? Ощущения оказались в точности такими, как он и предполагал – восхитительными.

И все же, когда Волдеморт почти ласково потянул его за свободную прядь, внешне Изар остался бесстрастен.

– Ты и впредь будешь в неведении относительно моих замыслов. Я хочу, чтобы ты сосредоточился на самом турнире, а не на интригах за его кулисами, – чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, волшебник постучал пальцем по лбу Изара. Затем он резко убрал руки и наклонился ближе; дыхание волшебника щекоткой коснулось уха мальчика: – Я отомщу за то, что вчера с тобой сделали, в этом можешь не сомневаться.

Отодвинувшись, Риддл наградил Изара ледяной улыбкой:

– А теперь заканчивай ужин. Пора возвращаться в Хогвартс.

Волшебник вышел из комнаты, и Изар остался один. Мальчик сидел, не в силах пошевелиться. И откуда это ощущение, будто его держат за идиота? Темный Лорд явно пытался отвести его мысли подальше от турнира. Это подтверждало подозрения, что Риддл прекрасно знал, что происходит. Он вообще, похоже, знал все обо всем. Но что мешает поделиться с Изаром? И почему он вечно испытывает к Темному Лорду такие противоречивые чувства? Волшебник то и дело ставил его в тупик. Изар уважал его, и уважение это стало еще сильнее после того, что Риддл для него сделал после нападения, однако бывали моменты, когда мальчик его почти ненавидел.

Если Темный Лорд о нем столь высокого мнения, почему Изару нельзя узнать, что же вокруг происходит? Так много вещей, о которых он и понятия не имеет... когда же наконец ему начнут доверять настолько, чтобы рассказать о том, что творится в его собственной чертовой жизни?

Взгляд мальчика упал на надетое на палец темное кольцо, о котором он по-прежнему ничего не знал.

Шумно вздохнув, Изар уткнулся лицом в ладони. Порой он переставал понимать, зачем вообще продолжает во всем этом барахтаться.

***

– Он абсолютно здоров! – ликующе заявил Риддл толпе репортеров.

Изар заморгал от фотовспышек. Политик собственнически обхватил его сзади за плечи, притягивая ближе. Мальчик подумал, что еще пара ослепительных улыбок, еще порция этих приторно-сладких интонаций – и его стошнит прямиком Волдеморту на ботинки. 

– Мистеру Харрисону потребовалось всего два дня, чтобы полностью оправиться, вместо доброй недели, как я предполагал поначалу. Что за целеустремленный молодой человек, я вам скажу! – Риддл сжал руки, прижимая Изара к себе. Вероятно, это должно было напомнить мальчику, чтобы тот не забывал улыбаться… или продемонстрировать прессе сердечность их отношений.

Изар вспомнил, как жалко выглядела его улыбка на страницах "Пророка", и на этот раз остановился на слабой усмешке.

Все говорили одновременно, и в центре толпы репортеров Изар заметил Риту Скитер. Журналистка сердито сверкала глазами на окружающих коллег, которые постоянно ее перекрикивали. Изар с затаенным удовольствием увидел, как один из репортеров едва не двинул волшебницу локтем. Шпильки так и брызнули из ее светлых кудряшек, а очки отлетели куда-то в сторону, когда Рита попыталась увернуться от удара.

Зрелище было презабавным. Изар начинал понимать, почему Риддлу доставляло удовольствие общаться с прессой.

Какой-то репортер сунул палочку Изару под нос, и его голос перекрыл все остальные:

– Мистер Харрисон, а что вы думаете о нападении?

Изар моргнул, но внешне остался спокоен. Перед возвращением в Хогвартс Волдеморт посоветовал  ему не отвечать на вопросы о случившемся в Запретном лесу, а если выбора не будет, отделываться общими фразами.

История с нападением требовала деликатного подхода и искушенности в политических играх, и Волдеморт открытым текстом заявил, что в этом Изар был пока что полным профаном.

Голоса стихли, и репортеры с перьями наизготовку нетерпеливо замерли в ожидании его ответа.

– Я стараюсь не думать о нападении, чтобы как можно лучше сосредоточиться на подготовке к следующему испытанию. Могу только сказать, что я невероятно благодарен мистеру Риддлу за то, что он позаботился обо мне, когда я оказался в столь беззащитном состоянии. Нет таких слов, которые способны выразить мою бесконечную признательность за его доброту и заботу.

Голос мальчика так и сочился сарказмом, и Изар знал, что Волдеморт не может его не заметить.

Политик тихо фыркнул; пальцы его словно когти впились в плечо Изара.

– Мистер Харрисон, кто, по вашему мнению, стоит за нападением?

– Леди и джентльмены, я полагаю, что мистеру Харрисону на сегодня хватит волнений, – в толпе послышался новый голос, и мальчик заметил проблеск ярко-желтой мантии. Дамблдор. Волдеморт за его спиной издал почти неслышное шипение. Услышав его, Изар невольно вспомнил самку пеплозмея, защищавшую свое гнездо.

Они стояли перед воротами Хогвартса. Вход на территорию школы прессе был закрыт, поэтому репортеры вынуждены были подкарауливать Риддла и Изара у самого входа.

Дамблдор подошел к ним и теперь смотрел на Изара. Мальчик постарался сдержать охватившую его дрожь: облачение директора живо напомнило ему недавние галлюцинации. На этот раз по подолу мантии старика роились весело жужжащие осы, и от одного их вида мальчику резко поплохело. Кошмары на сегодня ему гарантированы.

Что бы ни творилось у директора внутри, смотрел он приветливо. Изар подозревал, что эта приветливость была сродни ледяной маске Риддла. Темный Лорд всегда был сверхъестественно спокоен либо притворно вежлив; Дамблдор же неизменно лучился добродушием.

– Уверен, что мистер Риддл с удовольствием останется и ответит на все ваши вопросы.

Директор осторожно взял Изара за плечо и потянул его по направлению к воротам. Точнее, попытался потянуть. Риддл по-прежнему держал мальчика, не позволяя Дамблдору увлечь его прочь. Наконец политик неохотно разжал руки, наградив директора неприязненной улыбкой.

Роль перетягиваемого каната в противоборстве двух могущественных волшебников ничего хорошего не сулила. Следуя за директором к воротам Хогвартса, Изар чувствовал себя… странно. Оглянувшись, он нашел взглядом Риддла, которого со всех сторон осаждали журналисты. Дамблдор наверняка все подстроил. Он настоял на том, чтобы Риддл задержался… для чего?

– Вам лучше, мистер Харрисон? – негромко спросил Дамблдор, пока они шли к дверям школы. Ужин как раз подходил к концу, и снаружи уже стемнело. В окнах замка горел свет, смягчая суровость его каменных стен.

– Да, все отлично. Мистер Риддл... он отлично справился, сэр, – ответил Изар; рука директора на плече изрядно раздражала. Он впервые столкнулся с Дамблдором в образе великого манипулятора. Разговоры о том, что директор любит дергать людей за ниточки, словно марионеток, ходили всегда, но самому в этом убеждаться мальчику еще не доводилось. Смотря на морщинистое лицо и поблескивающие голубые глаза старого волшебника, Изару легко верилось в его невероятный талант кукловода. Казалось, Дамблдор – само воплощение простодушия и доброты; ему так и хотелось довериться.

– Я ожидал, что ваше выздоровление займет больше времени, – продолжил директор, когда они вошли в замок. Знакомое тепло мощной ауры Хогвартса охватило мальчика, даруя умиротворение. – Вы уверены, что чувствуете себя хорошо?

Изар с шумом вдохнул, наслаждаясь ароматом вкусной еды и свежевыпеченного хлеба. Стук столовых приборов, доносившийся из-за дверей расположенного неподалеку Большого зала, свидетельствовал о том, что ужин еще не закончился.

– Если вы намекаете, что мистеру Риддлу не терпелось поскорее вернуть себе магию, то нет, дело не в этом. Сначала он удостоверился, что я окончательно пришел в себя.

Дамблдор моргнул и нахмурился, но затем снова расплылся в улыбке.

– Я вовсе не намекал на это, мальчик мой. Просто хотел убедиться, что ты полностью оправился, – похлопав его по плечу, Дамблдор указал на коридор перед ними.

– Куда мы идем, директор? – подозрительно спросил Изар, когда они свернули в проход рядом с Трофейным залом.

– Боюсь, что нам придется ненадолго задержаться для встречи с судьями, мистер Харрисон. Они беспокоятся о вашем благополучии и хотят обсудить одну весьма важную тему, связанную с турниром, – Дамблдор ускорил шаг, и Изару пришлось поторопиться, чтобы не выглядеть глупо, переходя на бег.

– Разве не обязательно, чтобы при этом присутствовали все судьи? – поинтересовался Изар. – Мистер Риддл сейчас занят с прессой…

– Вот мы и пришли, – Дамблдор открыл дверь небольшого заброшенного класса. Изар покосился на безмятежную улыбку директора, затем неохотно вошел. Да, места определенно не хватало. Мадам Максим и директор Каркаров сидели у дальней стены; заметно было, что они с радостью оказались бы как можно дальше отсюда. На лице Сержа Руа, французского министра, была написана привычная скука, к которой, однако, примешивалось легкое любопытство. Неподалеку от него, ближе к центру комнаты, стоял пустой стул.

И разумеется, куда же без министра Стейнара. Тот мерил комнату шагами, но при появлении Изара замер на месте и посмотрел на мальчика так, словно хотел его убить.

Изара это представление ничуть не взволновало. Он холодно глянул на судей и прошел к одинокому стулу. Тот был повернут лицом к собравшимся взрослым и стоял отдельно, из чего Изар заключил, что это место предназначалось ему во время предстоящего... допроса. Он невозмутимо уселся и вопросительно приподнял брови, всем своим видом показывая, что у него полно более важных дел.

Дамблдор закрыл дверь и серьезно посмотрел на присутствующих.

– Позвольте выразить нашу общую радость по поводу вашего возвращения, мистер Харрисон. Мы счастливы видеть вас в добром здравии, – начал директор; старый льстец был своем репертуаре.

Изар тихо хмыкнул, нисколько не растроганный.

– Переходите к делу, Дамблдор, мы не собираемся торчать тут весь вечер, – прорычал Каркаров, оскалив гнилые зубы. – Допросите мальчика и покончим с этим.

Министр Стейнар негодующе воззрился на директора Дурмстранга через всю комнату.

– Мы собрались здесь, чтобы выяснить твои мотивы, мальчик, – мрачно сообщил Стейнар. – Во время первого испытания ты применил очень сложное заклинание, к тому же относящееся к темной магии.

Изар бесстрастно кивнул.

– Да, сэр, – ответил он. – Это все?

Стейнар грозно нахмурился:

– Конечно же нет, ты наглый…

– Министр Стейнар! – вмешался Дамблдор, укоризненно приподнимая кустистые брови, и направился к Изару. По дороге директор прихватил со стола у двери две каких-то книги. Мальчик присмотрелся, но издалека не сумел узнать ни одну из них. – Мы не собираемся ни запугивать тебя, Изар, ни бездоказательно обвинять… – на этом месте французский министр негромко фыркнул. 

– Моя книга! – сердито воскликнул Изар, наконец разглядев старинный том в кожаном переплете. – Что она у вас делает? Кто дал вам право рыться в моих вещах? – в руках Дамблдора была «Эрудицио» – волшебная энциклопедия, которую Волдеморт преподнес ему на пятнадцатилетие.

– Видите, Альбус, он даже не отрицает этого, – Бьорн возмущенно всплеснул руками. – Он подставил моего сына!

– Вы сейчас о чем? – ледяным тоном осведомился Изар.

– Ученик Дурмстранга нашел это в каюте Лукаса Стейнара, Изар, – Дамблдор передал ему вторую книгу.

Мальчик непонимающе уставился на нее.

– Я никогда прежде не видел эту книгу, – заявил Изар. Он быстро пролистал ее, заметив, что том целиком посвящен темной магии. –  И уж тем более не читал, как бы вам ни хотелось меня обвинить, – подумав, мальчик добавил: – Впрочем, я был бы не прочь с ней ознакомиться. Стоящие книги по Темным искусствам попадаются так редко…

– Лжешь, – прошипел Стейнар.

– Вышеупомянутый ученик Дурмстранга побоялся обращаться к министру Стейнару напрямую, поэтому он пришел ко мне. Я изучил принесенную книгу и обнаружил нечто крайне любопытное, – Дамблдор быстро пролистал фолиант до страницы с загнутым уголком. Рэйвенкловец скривился. Он терпеть не мог, когда с книгами обращались подобным образом.

Дамблдор раскрыл книгу полностью и повернул ее к Изару. Прищурившись, мальчик различил заголовок статьи: «Бесова погибель». Кто-то не пожалел чернил, чтобы обвести статью в кружок: верный признак того, что она читателя заинтересовала.

Изар вздрогнул, почувствовав мощную волну магии. Кожу обожгло холодом, руки покрылись мурашками. Боковым зрением он увидел, как дверь бесшумно открылась и на пороге возник Темный Лорд. Никто из присутствующих, казалось, не заметил его появления, и Изар не собирался их просвещать.

– Итак, в комнате Лукаса нашли книгу, – подытожил мальчик. – Кто-то обвел в ней статью о Бесовой погибели, – он тихо хмыкнул, – а меня-то вы в чем обвиняете? Разве не очевидно, что книга принадлежала Лукасу и что он сам выделил кусок текста, который его заинтересовал?

– Необязательно, – Дамблдор заговорил прежде, чем Бьорн успел вмешаться. Перелистнув еще несколько страниц, директор открыл книгу в другом месте и снова показал ее Изару. Сердце мальчика гулко бухнуло о ребра. – Заклинание, которое ты использовал во время испытания, тоже отмечено – на этот раз не так четко, но разобрать все же можно. Заклинание Инферорум анимас, Изар. То самое, которым ты отогнал акромантулов.

Действительно, разворот, на который он смотрел, был посвящен Инферорум анимас. На зачитанной и измусоленной странице поблекшими чернилами была обведена часть текста.

Изар почувствовал, как Темный Лорд бесшумно проскользнул в дальний угол класса. Судя по помрачневшему лицу Дамблдора, директор тоже его заметил. От присутствия Волдеморта рэйвенкловец почувствовал облегчение.

– Это еще не все, – сердито буркнул Стейнар. – Дамблдор просмотрел твои вещи…

– Министр, дальше я сам, спасибо, – строго сказал директор. Затем старый волшебник снова повернулся к Изару. – После того как я увидел книгу и Лукас поклялся, что она ему не принадлежит, я посчитал наилучшим выходом проверить твои вещи. Как директор, я имею право на подобные меры. Разумеется, ничего личного я не касался, только книг. Среди них я нашел вот это, – Дамблдор кивнул на "Эрудицио".   

Изар не понимал, почему Дамблдор решил, что находка имеет какое-то отношение к делу. Подаренная Волдемортом энциклопедия оживала только в ответ на прямой запрос. Страницы ее оставались чистыми до тех пор, пока волшебник не постучит по ним палочкой и не сформулирует тему поиска, и только тогда на них начинали проступать буквы.

На данный момент страницы "Эрудицио" должны были быть девственно чисты.

– Откройте ее, мистер Харрисон, – Дамблдор со скорбным лицом передал книгу Изару.

Внимательно посмотрев на директора, Изар подчинился. Как он и предполагал, страницы оказались пустыми, однако книга неожиданно легко открылась сразу посередине. Нахмурившись, мальчик уставился на прозрачный пакетик с лиловым порошком. Осторожно взяв его пальцами за уголок, Изар поднес пакетик к глазам. Внутри была та самая пыльца, которой он надышался во время испытания. Бесова погибель. 

– Я… – Изар фыркнул. – Да это чушь какая-то. Я ношу эту книгу с собой повсюду, кто угодно мог подложить…

– Лжешь, – снова прошипел Стейнар. Остальные судьи за его спиной смотрели на мальчика печально и понимающе.

– Да что вы себе тут напридумывали? Что я сам себя ею обсыпал? – сердито огрызнулся Изар.

– Именно это ты и сделал! – Стейнар торжествовал. – Ты хотел подставить моего сына, добиться того, чтобы его исключили из числа участников турнира. Ты вывел из строя свой Наблюдатель, чтобы все заподозрили в нападении Лукаса. А потом, когда его собственные однокурсники поддались сомнениям и обыскали его комнату, им как нельзя более кстати сразу же попалась книга, которую ты подложил в его сумку. Книга, в которой был выделен фрагмент про Бесову погибель. Разумеется, каждый подумал бы, что это он совершил нападение. Но ты не учел одного – что Дамблдор найдет в твоих вещах доказательство того, что ты сам отравил себя пыльцой, чтобы скомпрометировать другого участника! Участника, представляющего школу, которая выигрывала турнир с тех самых пор, как возобновили его проведение!

Прежде чем кто-нибудь успел на это ответить, в комнате раздались громкие аплодисменты.

– Мерлин… Министр, какая блестящая теория! – восхитился Риддл. – Умоляю, поведайте, как долго вы над ней трудились? Уверен, ваш скудный умишко вряд ли способен на такой гениальный экспромт.

Лицо Бьорна побагровело от злости:  

– А вы что тут делаете? Вас никто не звал!

Риддл приоткрыл рот в деланном изумлении и картинно огляделся:

– Я вижу здесь своего чемпиона, который, между прочим, еще несовершеннолетний, и ни следа его наставника поблизости. С какой стати вы решили, что меня не стоит звать?

– Мистер Харрисон представляет Хогвартс, мистер Риддл, – внушительно произнес Дамблдор, – Моего присутствия здесь более чем достаточно.

Несмотря на всю серьезность ситуации, Изар не смог сдержать ухмылки. Как оказалось, у старого пердуна все же есть яйца. Нужна была недюжинная смелость, чтобы открыто перечить Риддлу. Интересно, что тот ответит?

Краем глаза мальчик заметил, как Риддл насмешливо поднял брови.  

– Да, но он представляет и Британию тоже. Прошу прощения, но вы руководите Хогвартсом, а не всей страной. За страну здесь отвечаю я.

Изар с трудом подавил смешок. Это слишком явно покажет, на чьей он стороне в этом разговоре. Лучше соблюдать нейтралитет.

– Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, но этими полномочиями наделен все же министр, мистер Риддл, а не его заместитель, – Дамблдор явно не собирался уступать. На другом конце комнаты министр Руа вежливо кашлянул в кулак, пряча за толстыми стеклами очков свое веселье.

Волдеморт взглядом осадил француза, затем снова повернулся к Дамблдору. Тонкие губы политика растянулись в безжалостной улыбке.

– Ну, ничто не вечно, – вкрадчиво ответил он, – однако мы собрались здесь не для того, чтобы переходить на личности, а чтобы, затаив дыхание, внимать блестящей речи мистера Стейнара. Прошу, продолжайте же, Бьорн. Какая досада, что пришлось вас прервать, вы как раз приближались к кульминации. Настоящая трагедия, – политик покачал головой.

Изар все-таки хихикнул.

Побагровев, Бьорн резко развернулся и ткнул в мальчика пальцем:

– А ты! Ты в сговоре с заместителем министра, не так ли, мальчишка? Он бросил твое имя в Кубок. Я знаю это! – затем он снова повернулся к судьям.

– О, во имя Мерлина! – воскликнул министр Руа в ответ на резкую смену темы. – Мы собрались здесь обсудить инцидент с Бесовой погибелью, а не чтобы тыкать в друг друга пальцами и выяснять, кто кого пропихнул на этот турнир. Уверен, мистер Стейнар, что с заявкой на участие вашего сына тоже не все чисто.

Стейнар засопел, но решил оставить слова француза без внимания.

– Риддл подбросил имя мальчика в Кубок потому, что заранее все спланировал. Он просто не мог больше выносить того, что Британия и ее школа постоянно плетутся в хвосте. Поэтому он подстроил все так, чтобы скомпрометировать норвежцев, ведь всем очевидно, что мы, как лучшая магическая школа, представляем для них наибольшую угрозу, – Стейнар выпятил грудь и надулся от гордости.

– Всем очевидно? – французский министр вскочил на ноги. – Позвольте поинтересоваться, с чего вы это взяли?

Бьорн злобно заворчал:

– Французы! – выплюнул он так, будто это было оскорблением. – Скажите спасибо, что нападение произошло тогда, когда произошло, иначе первого места вам не видать как своих ушей.

Руа вспыхнул; когда он заговорил, его акцент стал намного заметнее:  

– Да как вы смеете? Мы, французы, не прикрываемся несуществующими заговорами, чтобы оправдать свое поражение. Так низко пасть могут только норвежцы!

Изар устроился поудобнее на стуле, наблюдая за перебранкой. Мадам Максим, Каркаров и Дамблдор отошли к дальней стене класса, не желая принимать участия в ссоре. Мальчик окончательно убедился в том, что весь этот турнир был мероприятием сугубо политическим. Власти могли сколько угодно распространяться о налаживании связей между учениками и странами – на самом деле все сводилось к политической грызне и личному соперничеству. 

Изар повернулся к Риддлу и обнаружил, что тот тоже на него смотрит. Судя по высокомерному злорадству, которое исходило от политика, он предвидел подобное развитие событий. Риддл подмигнул Изару и протянул руку. Мальчик повернул голову и с удивлением обнаружил, что «Эрудицио» по-прежнему лежит у него на коленях. Подняв книгу, он передал ее Темному Лорду.

Тот открыл энциклопедию на середине и взял оттуда пакетик. Мгновение он задумчиво рассматривал пыльцу, затем убрал ее в карман. Довольно похлопав по нему рукой, Риддл вернул книгу Изару.

Усмехнувшись, он нежно провел пальцами по шее мальчика. Изар застыл под этим прикосновением, чувствуя, как внутри поднимаются странные, противоречивые ощущения.

– Прошу прощения, что отвлекаю, – оба спорщика мгновенно умолкли. Все головы повернулись в сторону британского политика. Убрав руку с шеи Изара, Риддл шагнул вперед: – Учитывая то, что по теме собрания ничего существенного мы явно больше не узнаем, предлагаю разойтись. Веских доказательств вины мистера Харрисона нет. Кто угодно – ученик или взрослый – мог подложить пыльцу в его книгу. Мальчик сам сказал, что повсюду носит ее с собой.

Министр Стейнар снова гневно заворчал.

– То же самое можно сказать и о вашем чемпионе, мистер Стейнар. Мы понятия не имеем, кому понадобилось устраивать такой переполох. Произошедшее, однако, ясно показало, что безопасности участников турнира следует уделять больше внимания.

– Вы правы, мистер Риддл, – Дамблдор выступил вперед; осы на его мантии весело жужжали. Изар покосился на них с некоторой опаской. – Предлагаю разойтись вплоть до выяснения дальнейших подробностей. 

За возможность покинуть класс как можно быстрее чуть не началась драка. Мадам Максим, успевшая первой, не поднимала головы до тех пор, пока не оказалась за дверью. Министр Руа только чудом не отдавил ей пятки; сразу ним следовали Дамблдор и Каркаров. Министр Стейнар мгновение помедлил; его породистое лицо исказилось от гнева.

– Я буду следить за вами обоими, – пригрозил норвежец. Риддл ответил ему ослепительной улыбкой. – Вам не добраться до моего сына.

Напоследок взмахнув полами мантии, волшебник удалился.

– Какой… познавательный вечер, – заметил Изар, как только судьи покинули класс. Риддл тихо хмыкнул, соглашаясь.

Темный Лорд снова протянул руку, но Изар знал, что на этот раз ему нужна не книга. Мгновение поколебавшись, он вложил свою руку в предложенную ладонь. Длинные пальцы Темного Лорда сжались, и он помог мальчику встать. Уже поднявшись на ноги, тот замер, понимая, что отпускать его руку волшебник не торопится.

– Тебе нужно как следует выспаться, – не терпящим возражений тоном заявил Риддл. – И я жду, что ты сразу же найдешь меня, если почувствуешь себя хуже. Впрочем, – темный маг усмехнулся, – ничуть не удивлюсь, если сегодня тебя будут преследовать кошмары с последней мантией старика в главной роли. Наряды Дамблдора были твоей излюбленной галлюцинацией – конечно, если не считать жаб.

Изар усмехнулся, радуясь, что не ему одному одеяния директора кажутся нелепыми.

Риддл отпустил руку Изара, вместо этого потянувшись к его волосам, и невесомо потрепал по голове.

– Мне понравились наши незапланированные каникулы, – вкрадчиво произнес он. – Жаль только, что поводом для них послужили такие трагичные обстоятельства.

– Что ж, в следующий раз постараюсь так сильно не травиться, – ехидно заметил мальчик. Близость Темного Лорда ударила в голову. – Нельзя допустить, чтобы все догадались о том, что происходит, не так ли?  

Риддл уронил руку и одарил его хищной улыбкой. Изар ошеломленно моргнул, захваченный врасплох ее порочностью. Карие глаза политика сверкнули за фальшивыми очками, и Риддл легонько похлопал мальчика по щеке.

– Нет, этого допускать никак нельзя.

В последний раз коснувшись его щеки, заместитель министра выскользнул из комнаты так же бесшумно, как и появился.

Изар молча уставился на то место, где волшебник только что стоял.

О Мерлин.


	17. Часть I. Глава 17

Изар неторопливо шел по наконец-то опустевшим коридорам, направляясь к классу профессора Блэка. После ужина большая часть учеников садилась за домашнюю работу и, на его счастье, класс ЗоТИ находился в стороне от привычных мест скопления шумных гриффиндорцев и хаффлпафцев. От постоянной необходимости с кем-то разговаривать голова уже раскалывалась. Изар надеялся, что этот день, второй после его возвращения в Хогвартс, будет полон привычной школьной рутины. Уроки – лучший способ отвлечься от всех проблем.

Как бы не так.

Ученики ни на мгновение не прекращали обсуждать нападение. Все они горящими глазами провожали Изара, встречая в коридорах, и впадали в восторженный ступор от одного его вида. К несчастью, на этом все не заканчивалось. Один за другим они подходили и спрашивали, каково это – оказаться под опекой заместителя министра Риддла, как там было в лесу, кого он подозревает в нападении – вопросы сыпались один за другим, и Изар очень радовался тому, что большую часть дня рядом была Дафна. Девушка удерживала его всякий раз, когда Изар порывался сбежать, и отгоняла тех учеников, которых считала не достойными даже приблизиться.

И была еще одна парочка, которая нервировала его особенно сильно.

Малфой и Грейнджер. В коридорах и во время занятий Изар то и дело ловил на себе взор слизеринца, полный какого-то непонятного томления.  Когда Драко понимал, что Изар перехватил его взгляд, он всякий раз, хмурясь, отворачивался. Кроме того, от рэйвенкловца не укрылась зависть, с которой тот поглядывал на Дафну.

Что до Грейнджер, она вела себя ничуть не лучше Драко. Грязнокровка наблюдала за ним молча, неотступно, и то и дело кидала многозначительные взгляды свысока. Вот кого его дела точно не касались, так это ее. Изар узнавал выражение, стоящее у нее в глазах. Грейнджер считала, что знает обо всем, что происходит вокруг, и суть этих событий ей абсолютно ясна.  Когда-то Изар и сам был таким – до того, как понял, что нельзя все в жизни делить на черное и белое.

Изар искренне радовался предстоящему спаррингу. Сириус оказался вовсе не так плох, как Изар изначально думал. На занятиях он всегда был собран и немногословен, и учитель из него вышел прекрасный. Правда, время от времени дядя пытался отпускать сомнительные шуточки, в ответ на что мальчик просто недоуменно моргал, не находя в них ничего смешного. С того самого раза, когда Изар заявил, что не имеет к семейству Блэк никакого отношения, Сириус больше не упоминал Регулуса – однако по-прежнему частенько рассматривал Изара, словно зачарованный.

Все это изрядно нервировало.

У двери в класс ЗоТИ мальчик замешкался. Интересно, будет ли там сегодня Волдеморт? Тот открыто признал, что раньше наблюдал за их тренировками. Наверняка сегодня Темному Лорду не до того, чтобы смотреть, как Сириус раз за разом подметает Изаром пол? По крайней мере, мальчик весьма на это надеялся.

Подняв руку, чтобы постучать, Изар посмотрел на нее и снова задумался. Из-за уроков он так и не нашел до сих пор времени почитать про кольцо. Мальчик планировал заняться этим сразу после тренировки с Сириусом, а пока что обзавелся кожаной перчаткой без пальцев. Ее как раз хватало, чтобы скрыть кольцо от любопытных глаз. Изар не собирался позволять своим назойливым сокурсникам доставать его расспросами еще и по этому поводу.

Раздраженно выдохнув, он наконец постучал.

– Войдите, – рассеянно отозвался Сириус из глубины класса.

Только сделав несколько шагов, Изар заметил, что рядом с дядей за учительским столом сидит кто-то еще. Пару секунд он не мог понять, кто из этих двоих Сириус. Профессорский гость казался чуть ниже, и волосы у него были немного короче. Вероятно, именно поэтому Изар не сразу признал в нем Регулуса. Сейчас тот выглядел намного опрятнее... и куда больше походил на главу древнего аристократического рода, чем во время их первой встречи. Наконец увидев их с Сириусом вместе, Изар заметил, что различий между братьями было куда больше, чем сходства.

Изар тихо зашипел; при виде отца в груди зашевелилось какое-то странное  чувство. За последние дни произошло так много всего, что у него даже не было времени как следует обдумать последствия их с Волдемортом сделки, благодаря которой он избавил от смерти человека, которого и не знал толком. Глубоко внутри Изар понимал, что намеренно избегал мыслей о Регулусе, чтобы заодно не думать и о своем скоропалительном решении спасти ему жизнь – ему, человеку, который даже не соизволил появиться в его жизни раньше.

_Он_ _понятия не имел, что ты существуешь..._

Мальчик тряхнул головой и решительно развернулся к выходу. Он уже собирался переступить порог, когда дверь с шумом захлопнулась у него перед носом.

– Изар! – в голосе Регулуса звучало отчаяние.

Мальчик застыл. Сзади послышались приближающиеся шаги, размеренные и полные достоинства – явно Регулус, Сириус ступал куда более порывисто и неровно. Теплые руки взяли его за плечи и повернули.

Изар угодил в сокрушительные объятия. Обхватив его за голову, Регулус поцеловал мальчика в висок, а затем прижал его лбом к своему плечу. Со стороны Изара было проявлением слабости откликнуться на столь интимное приветствие, но каким-то образом прикосновение Регулуса смяло всю его решимость. Сам себя ненавидя, мальчик почувствовал, как невольно прижимается к отцу. Тот в ответ обнял его еще крепче.

– Я так рад, что ты в порядке, – прошептал Регулус ему на ухо, не выпуская Изара из объятий. Сжав его напоследок еще раз, волшебник отступил на шаг, продолжая придерживать Изара за плечи. Живые серые глаза пытливо осмотрели его, выискивая следы возможных повреждений. – Позволь выразить свое восхищение тем, как ты проявил себя во время испытания. Отличная работа, – Регулус с гордостью улыбнулся. – Жаль только, что все закончилось так трагично. 

Изар попытался улыбнуться в ответ; вышло больше похоже на гримасу. Поверх плеча Регулуса он посмотрел на дядю. Тот был на удивление спокоен для человека, только что узнавшего, что его младший брат восстал из мертвых. Поймав взгляд мальчика, Сириус подмигнул.

Изар перевел взгляд на ряд пустых парт.

– Профессор Снейп в курсе, что ты отправился на встречу с Волдемортом? – спросил Изар очень тихо, чтобы Сириус не услышал.

Руки Регулуса соскользнули с плеч Изара, и радость на его лице мгновенно поблекла.

– Да, он знает, – тут взгляд серых глаз упал на перчатку мальчика. Регулус побледнел и выпрямился. – Я... Он понял, в чем моя слабость, и мастерски ей воспользовался – впрочем, чего еще ожидать от Темного Лорда. Изар, сын мой, ты не обязан был принимать кольцо. Я с радостью вынес бы все, что...

– Я не хочу об этом говорить, – холодно перебил его Изар. Он прикрыл левую руку широким рукавом мантии и обвиняюще посмотрел на отца: – Так ты знал о кольце? Он сказал тебе?

Регулус пристыженно кивнул:

– Да. И мне горько видеть, что ты поддался на его шантаж.

– Я спас тебе жизнь, – холодно прошипел Изар. – Иначе он бы убил тебя.

Теплая рука нежно коснулась его щеки.

– За это я перед тобой в вечном долгу, Изар. Меньше всего на свете я хотел бы, чтобы те ошибки, что я совершил пятнадцать лет назад, ударили по тебе, самому невинному из всех нас. Мне показалось... словно Темный Лорд давно поджидал шанса навязать тебе кольцо. Я полагал, что, явившись с повинной, избавлю от его мести вас с Северусом. Оказалось, что все эти годы он знал о том, что я жив, и терпеливо ждал, когда я приползу обратно, – тихо объяснял Регулус. Сириус встал и направился к ним. Заметив это, Регулус быстро спросил: – Ты знаешь, для чего служит это кольцо? Он рассказал тебе? 

– Нет, – Изар вырвался из рук Регулуса. Он понимал, что груб с отцом, но произошедшее угнетало так сильно, что ему было плевать на все остальное.  

Регулус неохотно отстранился. На лице его застыло то же затравленное выражение, что и при их встрече в "Кабаньей голове". Изар знал, что бремя вины лежит на плечах отца тяжким грузом. Регулус винил себя в том, что Изара вынудили принять кольцо.

И в настоящий момент мальчику было совсем не до того, чтобы его разубеждать.

– Я пришел, чтобы поговорить с тобой о Лили, – начал Регулус, когда Сириус оказался в пределах слышимости. – Я понемногу возвращаю себе прежнее влияние в министерстве. Владения Блэков в Британии уже приводятся в надлежащий вид, чтобы мы могли ими пользоваться, когда ты соберешься официально объявить о своем происхождении, – сообщил Регулус.

 _Мы могли ими пользоваться…_ Изар отвернулся, почувствовав, как сжалось сердце. Все происходило слишком быстро.

Словно земля уходила из-под ног.

Не замечая смятения мальчика, Регулус продолжал:

– Мы с Сириусом уже многое обсудили. Я рассказал ему о том, как узнал, что ты мой сын, и о роли Лили во всем этом.

– Сам я до сих пор ничего не знаю, – несколько уязвленно заметил Изар. – Я думал, что Сириус дружит с Лили и Джеймсом Поттером. Почему ты пришел к нему? – Изар считал – и, очевидно, считал ошибочно – что Сириус с Регулусом никогда не ладили. Судя по всему, какие-то события это изменили.

– Да, мы дружили, – вступил в разговор Сириус, в то время как Регулус с тревогой рассматривал Изара, обеспокоенно нахмурив брови. Неужели Изар недостаточно хорошо скрывал свои чувства? Или просто Регулус был необыкновенно проницателен? – Потом возникли некоторые обстоятельства…

– Мы поговорим об этом чуть позже, – мягко прервал брата Регулус. – Я должен предупредить тебя насчет Лили, Изар. Она что-то затевает. Мне сообщили, что она никак не проявляла себя последние пятнадцать лет, практически не появляясь на людях. Однако, когда поползли слухи о моем возвращении, она словно воспрянула к жизни. Боюсь, что Лили постарается разлучить нас.

Изар издал нервный смешок; голова шла кругом.

– Прошу прощения, – он попятился. Дышать становилось все труднее. Почему? Почему его тело так реагирует? – Я не могу сейчас. Правда не могу.

Сириус потянулся было, чтобы остановить мальчика, но Регулус решительно удержал его. В глазах отца стояла грусть, но Изар нашел в себе силы отвернуться. Распахнув дверь, он выбежал из класса.  Практически сразу же румянец на его щеках побледнел, а сумасшедшее сердцебиение слегка поутихло.

Изар понял, что выжимает из своего тела все соки – и не только из тела; все-таки в первую очередь доставалось всегда рассудку… и чувствам.

Темная метка, портключ для Волдеморта, сердцевина его палочки, турнир, насквозь пропитанный политикой, дополнительные занятия, галлюцинации, кольцо, Регулус, а теперь еще и Лили со всем семейством Блэк в придачу… слишком много всего одновременно.

Изар сломанной куклой привалился к стене рядом с дверями библиотеки и словно в тумане уставился перед собой. Вероятно, сейчас так туго приходилось потому, что большую часть жизни ему не нужно было думать ни о чем, кроме учебы. У него никогда не существовало никаких социальных обязательств, никто никогда не возлагал на него никаких надежд. С начала же этого учебного года все навалилось на него так резко и неожиданно, что с непривычки оказалось невероятно сложно успеть все.

Взгляд мальчика будто помимо воли опустился на кольцо. Под перчаткой его не было видно, но образ словно раскаленным клеймом отпечатался в памяти. Перед глазами встало виноватое лицо Регулуса. Изар всегда неплохо распознавал владевшие окружающими чувства, и ясно видел, какое смятение испытал Регулус при виде кольца на его пальце. Однако, как бы Изару ни хотелось обвинить отца в случившемся, мальчик не мог не признать, что, с учетом обстоятельств, тот поступил единственно правильным образом.

Волдеморт _уже_ знал, что Регулус жив. Если бы тот попытался что-то предпринять, не раскрывая своего инкогнито, то только разозлил бы Темного Лорда еще больше. Волдеморт также знал, что Изар солгал ему тогда в «Кабаньей голове». И как Регулус недавно сказал, было похоже, что он давно поджидал возможности припереть его к стенке. Темный Лорд будто заранее приготовил кольцо, еще до того, как Регулус объявился в Британии.

Изар был более чем уверен, что, даже откажись он принять кольцо, чтобы спасти Регулуса и Северуса, в конечном итоге оно все равно оказалось бы у него на пальце. Волдеморт просто нашел бы другой способ надавить на него. По какой-то неведомой причине Темному Лорду позарез нужно было навязать ему это чертово украшение.

Зачем?

Какая-то часть Изара хотела вернуться в кабинет Сириуса и выслушать Регулуса. Отец на самом деле стремился понять и помочь, он видел это. Однако было нелегко привыкнуть к тому, что кто-то его опекает. Сколько себя помнил, Изар был один. Кроме того, он не уверен, что в состоянии вынести рассказ о Лили и о том, что произошло пятнадцать лет назад. Только не сейчас, когда его жизнь и так вышла из-под контроля.

– Изар? – осторожно спросил чей-то голос. Сквозь завесу волос Изар посмотрел на Дафну. Приподнявшись на цыпочки, миниатюрная слизеринка заглядывала ему в глаза: – Все в порядке?

– Нет, – еле слышно пробормотал мальчик. Он оторвался от стены и постарался вернуть на лицо маску холодного равнодушия. – Но будет.

Девушка несмело улыбнулась и погладила его по руке.

– Ты знаешь, что всегда можешь прийти ко мне, – Изар кивнул в ответ, и Дафна рассмеялась: – Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что ты никогда этого не сделаешь. Ты скорее забьешься в какой-нибудь угол потемнее и будешь там страдать.

– Само собой, – согласился мальчик. Прежде чем он успел что-то добавить, Изар заметил за спиной девушки небольшую группу, состоявшую в основном из семикурсников-слизеринцев, среди которых попадались пара учеников помладше. Все они тихо переговаривались между собой и казались чем-то встревоженными. Дафна оглянулась, пытаясь понять, что привлекло его внимание, затем снова посмотрела на Изара.

Девушка с озабоченным видом вздохнула:

– Я пришла попросить тебя кое о чем, Изар. Однако я пойму, если ты не захочешь этого делать. На твоем  месте я бы наверняка отказалась...

– В чем дело? – коротко спросил Изар, не собираясь ждать, пока Дафна будет ходить вокруг да около.

Поджав губы, блондинка придвинулась ближе и взяла его руки в свои:

– Я так полагаю, что последних газет ты не читал? Как ни странно, дальше пятой страницы появляются новости и о чем-то кроме турнира.

– Невероятно!

Девушка грозно свернула глазами.

– Именно так, – она оглянулась через плечо на мнущихся слизеринцев. Некоторые из них недружелюбно косились на девушку и Изара, будучи явно не в восторге от происходящего, однако остальные с непонятным волнением словно чего-то ждали. – Отца Теодора Нотта недавно приговорили к двум годам в Азкабане. Мистер Нотт очень болен, Изар. Он не протянет там и недели, не говоря уже о двух годах, – в глазах Дафны блеснули слезы. – Теодор сейчас очень переживает. Миссис Нотт умерла, когда ему было четыре, и с отцом они очень близки.

Изар снова повернул голову к слизеринцам, впервые обратив внимание на высокого тощего мальчишку. Взгляд его, полный отчаяния и злости, был прикован к Изару.

– Он попросил меня, чтобы я попросила тебя... – девушка умолкла, пытаясь подобрать слова.

– Он что, хочет устроить отцу побег? – фыркнув, предположил Изар. Азкабан был неприступен, особенно для группки недоучившихся школьников.

– Да нет же, – отмахнулась Дафна. – Он хочет, чтобы ты помог ему отомстить. Похоже, что на отца Теодора донес Кори Эпплтон, грязнокровка. Он сообщил аврорам, что у мистера Нотта хранится несколько запрещенных темномагических артефактов, не зарегистрированных в министерстве. Мистер Риддл сделал все, что мог, чтобы освободить мистера Нотта, но улик против него было слишком много. Все, что нашему Лорду удалось сделать – добиться смягчения приговора с пяти лет до двух.

Изар тихо вздохнул:  

– И что Нотт собирается с ним сделать?

– Убить, – прошептала Дафна. – И я его понимаю! – девушка тут же кинулась на защиту слизеринца: – Эпплтон – мерзкий старый грязнокровка, который испытывает удовольствие, подставляя невиновных. Все эти артефакты хранились у мистера Нотта десятилетиями. Большинство их принадлежало либо его предкам, либо Темному Лорду, сам он к ним даже не притрагивался. Кроме того, он неизлечимо болен, а его отправляют в тюрьму, которая за неделю сведет его в могилу.

По мнению Изара, она слишком уж расчувствовалась.

– Это полное безрассудство, – помолчав, сказал он. – Если Темный Лорд узнает… – Изар умолк, сообразив наконец. – Именно поэтому Нотт хочет, чтобы я пошел с ними, так? Он думает, что, раз я у Лорда в фаворе, то ему все сойдет с рук.

Дафна негромко засопела.  

– Дело не только в этом. Может, ты удивишься, но те слизеринцы, которые не завидуют тебе или не презирают из-за происхождения, очень уважают, потому что Темный Лорд явно тебя ценит. Они думают, что ты его наследник или что-то в этом роде, и хотят, чтобы ты был поблизости. Особенно Нотт. 

Теодор подошел ближе, в то время как остальные остались на месте. Изар с любопытством рассматривал слизеринца. Тот был высоким и нескладным, а чертами лица неуловимо напоминал кролика. Большие глаза, той же миндалевидной формы, что и у Изара, дополнялись маленьким острым носом и столь же маленьким ртом. Еще Изар заметил выдающиеся передние зубы – не такие большие, как у Грейнджер, но все же довольно заметные.

Голубые глаза Нотта покраснели и будто бы потускнели – Изар решил, что это от слез. Держался он, впрочем, очень прямо, как любой знатный чистокровка.

– Мы так и не были представлены как полагается, – голос Теодора звучал ровно, скрывая ту бурю чувств, что наверняка бушевала внутри. – Я Теодор Нотт; для меня честь наконец познакомиться с тобой, Изар.

Мальчик протянул руку, на мизинце которой сверкнуло массивное фамильное кольцо. Подавив вздох, Изар пожал ее. 

– Ты уверен, что хочешь это сделать? – тихо спросил он Теодора. Нельзя, чтобы остальные слизеринцы их услышали, это уронит честь Нотта. – Ты хорошо подумал?

Тот нахмурился, и сдерживаемые эмоции наконец прорвались наружу.

– Я хочу отомстить за отца, – горячо выдохнул Нотт. В глазах его не блеснуло ни единой слезинки; слезы только подточили бы пылавшую в мальчике решимость. – Я сделаю это с твоей помощью или без нее, но мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты пошел со мной.

– Ему нужен рядом кто-то с холодной головой. Нам требуется провернуть все быстро и незаметно, и только ты можешь с этим помочь, – объяснила Дафна. – Ты самый рассудительный из всех нас, Изар. Нам необходимо твое присутствие хотя бы для того, чтобы остудить самые горячие головы, – и девушка взглядом через плечо указала на остальных слизеринцев.

Изар знал: если Волдеморт об этом узнает, то придет в ярость. Прежде мальчик видел только краткие вспышки гнева Темного Лорда и вовсе не горел желанием становиться причиной одной из них.

– Возьмите свои мантии Пожирателей смерти и спрячьте их в сумках, – наконец сказал он. – Встретимся на этом же месте, у входа в библиотеку. Отсюда мы пойдем к Запретному лесу, откуда сможем аппарировать, – мальчик задумался. – Где именно находится дом Эпплтона?

– Совсем рядом с Диагон-аллеей, – ответила Дафна за Нотта.

Изар отрывисто кивнул; пока он смотрел вслед удаляющимся слизеринцам, мозг лихорадочно работал.

_Рядом с Диагон-аллеей._

Изар глянул на свою перчатку и заторопился в библиотеку. Ему нужна была минутка, чтобы наконец выяснить, что это за кольцо. Неизвестность пожирала его изнутри и в то же время словно придавливала к земле.

Найдя уединенный столик, Изар достал "Эрудицио". Дрожащими руками он открыл книгу и провел  палочкой по пустым страницам.

– Волшебные либо ритуальные кольца, – четко проговорил он. Повинуясь взмаху палочки, на желтоватых страницах начали проступать буквы.

Мальчик сел и принялся нетерпеливо ждать, что же поведает ему книга. Спустя пару минут Изар быстро пролистал страницы, сверяя каждую попадавшуюся картинку с кольцом на пальце и немедленно переходя к следующей, когда они не совпадали.

Наконец, уже ближе к середине книги, он наткнулся на изображение своего кольца и его пары, которую носил Волдеморт. Глаза Изара расширились при виде количества сведений, содержащихся в энциклопедии. В ней подробно рассказывалось об истории кольца и о том, с какой целью к нему часто прибегали, начиная со средних веков и до настоящего времени.

_Кельтское кольцо_ _в чистокровных семьях находило самое различное применение. В подавляющем большинстве случаев кольца использовались, чтобы закрепить отношения наставника и ученика. Не следует путать эти отношения с настоящими родственными связями. В случае, если волшебник решит объявить своим наследником ребенка не из своего рода, кельтское кольцо послужит связующим звеном между ними. Старший волшебник надевает серебряное кольцо и вручает избранному в наследники такое же, но из черного_ _металлического сплава. Кольцу подвластно многое – например, оно может вызвать безграничное доверие наследника либо ученика по отношению к старшему волшебнику. Министерство магии на протяжении долгих лет выражало уверенность, что кольцо следует запретить из-за той власти, которую оно дает. К сожалению, за несколько столетий чистокровные волшебники создали множество подобных колец и представляется невозможным полностью изъять из употребления настолько распрост_ _раненный артефакт._

_Кельтское кольцо, несмотря на свою во многих отношениях темную природу, может служить и благим целям. Семьи, которым не удалось произвести на свет собственного наследника, при помощи этого кольца могут взять в семью чужое дитя. С течением времени кельтское кольцо передаст ребенку часть физических характеристик старшего волшебника, так что уже через несколько лет приемного наследника можно будет принять за родного сына пары._

_Несмотря на то, что в основном кельтские кольца использовались в парах учитель-ученик, в чистокровных семьях они также служили в качестве обручальных. Среди чистокровных волшебниц в волшебном мире принято блюсти целомудрие. От невесты ожидают, что она сохранит невинность вплоть до церемонии соединения со своим супругом. Кельтское кольцо препятствует сексуальным контактам до той самой ночи, когда…_

Изар захлопнул книгу и нахмурился. Волдеморт решил сделать его своим наследником? Но он же бессмертен, разве нет?

Смысла во всем этом на первый взгляд не было никакого, и мальчик понял, почему Темный Лорд велел явиться к нему, когда Изар найдет наконец информацию о кольцах. Из прочитанного следовало, что хозяин старшего кольца в паре – в данном случае Волдеморт – мог с его помощью творить практически что угодно – например, сделать Изара похожим на себя характером и даже внешне. Кроме того, кольцо устанавливало между ними прочную связь, которую Волдеморт тоже мог использовать с выгодой для себя – связь, которая способна превратить Изара едва ли не в раба Темного Лорда.

Кольца можно использовать множеством способов, только пожелай того Волдеморт. И даже если Изар придет к Темному Лорду с вопросами, услышит ли он в ответ хоть слово правды? Узнает ли, какое влияние Темный Лорд уже оказал на него с помощью кольца?

Пока что Изар не ощущал в себе перемен; не чувствовал, что зависит от темного мага хоть немного сильнее обычного и не замечал никаких внешних изменений. Впрочем, рэйвенкловец был уверен, что Риддл и не станет использовать кольцо для того, чтобы добиться внешнего сходства с собой. В этом не было никакой выгоды. Чуть скорректировать характер, привить некоторые свои умения – вот это представлялось более правдоподобным. Если Риддл и в самом деле намеревался сделать Изара своим преемником, он, без сомнения, пожелал бы, чтобы тот чувствовал себя в светском обществе более непринужденно; стал настоящим политиком. 

Мальчик вздохнул и устало потер лицо. Если вечером все пройдет гладко, то завтра он сможет задать свои вопросы Риддлу напрямую. Заместитель министра имел обыкновение проводить в Хогвартсе несколько часов каждый день, а к вечеру снова отбывал.

До тех пор смысла дальше размышлять над загадкой колец не было. Вероятностей слишком много. В конце концов, с Волдеморта станется использовать кольцо всего лишь как наглядное свидетельство своего покровительства.

_Рядом с Диагон-аллеей..._

Слова Дафны продолжали звучать в голове. Ссутулившись, мальчик устало посмотрел на свою палочку. На Диагон-аллее находился магазин Олливандера – а в нем и огромный гроссбух, в котором хранилась вся информация о проданных старым волшебником палочках.

Изар выпрямился, вдохновленный внезапно пришедшей в голову идеей. Волдеморт чувствовал ложь, это так. Вероятно, эта его способность благодаря кольцу еще больше усилилась. Однако против полуправды Темный Лорд был бессилен, верно? Если их поймают за пределами школы, Волдеморт непременно пожелает узнать, где они были. Тогда Изар честно ответит, что помогал Нотту отомстить за отца. Кто сказал, что он обязан докладывать Волдеморту, что между делом успел завернуть и к Олливандеру? 

Просто идеально. Изар сможет выяснить, какая же сердцевина у палочки Темного Лорда, а тот ничего даже не заподозрит. А потом, узнав все необходимое, мальчик спокойно продолжит свои опыты над темной меткой в тишине школьной спальни.

Остальным вовсе не обязательно знать, куда он направляется. И уж тем более их не касается, что Изар намерен воспользоваться вылазкой, чтобы утереть нос Волдеморту.

Расплывшись в довольной усмешке, мальчик поднялся и убрал энциклопедию обратно в сумку. Осталось только зайти в башню Рэйвенкло за мантией Пожирателя смерти. Однако прежде, чем Изар успел уйти, дорогу ему заступила высокая фигура.

– Я хочу пойти с тобой, – сообщил Драко, упрямо задрав подбородок.

Изар моргнул. Его не удивило, что белобрысый слизеринец уже в курсе замыслов Нотта. Змеиный факультет славился своей сплоченностью, и между собой его ученики свободно делились секретами – впрочем, никогда не выпуская их за пределы своего круга. Чего Изар не ожидал – так это того, что Малфой захочет их сопровождать. В конце концов, Нотт был одиночкой и никогда не входил в многочисленную свиту прихвостней Драко.

– Кроме того, я хотел извиниться за свою вспышку за ужином несколько недель назад. С моей стороны это было несправедливо и весьма бестактно.

Изар фыркнул:

– Ты уже извинился тогда в больничном крыле, Малфой.

– Нет, – Драко с серьезным видом покачал головой. – Тогда я говорил не от чистого сердца. Только после испытания я понял, что от тебя действительно мало что зависело. В турнир тебя втянули, даже не спросив, – слизеринец усмехнулся. – И еще я понял, что мне бы вряд ли понравилось на собственной шкуре испытать действие бесовой погибели. Поэтому я рад, что на моем месте оказался ты.

Изар раздраженно закатил глаза. Только Малфой умел извиниться так, чтобы собеседник почувствовал себя оскорбленным.

– Извинения приняты, – кисло сказал рэйвенкловец. А что ему еще оставалось? Если начать упираться, Малфой будет преследовать его и днем, и ночью, пока он не сдастся. Кроме того, где-то глубоко внутри Изару было жаль Драко. Он видел, что слизеринец из кожи вон лезет, чтобы угодить отцу. То, как походя Люциус растоптал мечту сына принять участие в турнире, вызывало как минимум сочувствие. – Что ж, тогда марш за мантией Пожирателя, – пожал плечами мальчик.

Драко приподнял клапан сумки, и на свет показался краешек маски. Глаза слизеринца блеснули недобро и торжествующе.

На мгновение Изару показалось, что перед ним Люциус Малфой.

***

Холодная маска неприятно давила на лицо. Изар никогда прежде не надевал ее, и привыкнуть оказалось нелегко. Прорези для глаз не ограничивали обзор, но было странно чувствовать на лице постороннюю тяжесть.

Он тенью скользил мимо магазинов на Диагон-аллее. Было довольно поздно, поэтому лавки постепенно закрывались, а их владельцы расходились по домам. Изару пришлось напомнить остальным, что неплохо бы трансфигурировать облачения Пожирателей смерти во что-то менее подозрительное, хотя бы на тот случай, если они наткнутся на кого-то из преподавателей. Идеальным вариантом было превратить их в книги – тогда, даже поинтересуйся  кто-то содержимым их сумок, оттуда на него не вывалятся маски Пожирателей.

Сопровождать их рвался практически весь Слизерин в полном составе, и Изару пришлось резко воспротивиться. Он согласился взять с собой Дафну и Драко и предоставил Нотту возможность выбрать еще двоих на свое усмотрение. Тот остановился на кандидатурах Перегрина Деррика и Луциана Боула, двух семикурсников. Выбор казался неплохим – между ними и Ноттом не было особой дружбы, но волшебниками эти двое были способными, и к тому же уравновешеннее многих. По крайней мере, Нотт на это надеялся.

Поскольку Деррик и Боул были единственными из их отряда, кто мог аппарировать, им пришлось перенести всех остальных. Драко упрямо настаивал, что умеет аппарировать и справится сам. Впрочем, хватило одного взгляда Изара, чтобы Малфой неохотно ухватился за руку Боула. Семикурсникам потребовалось два захода, чтобы перенести их: аппарировать одновременно с двумя спутниками они еще не умели.

Сейчас пятеро слизеринцев находились на подступах к Диагон-аллее и, как Изар надеялся, терпеливо его дожидались. Со своего места они не могли видеть, куда он направился, и это устраивало мальчика как нельзя лучше. 

Он притаился неподалеку от магазинчика Олливандера, поджидая, пока его владелец не покажется на крыльце. Мелодично насвистывая, старый волшебник взмахнул палочкой, запирая магазин. Заклинание было из разряда простейших; справиться с ним Изару не составит труда. Мальчик поначалу удивился такой примитивной защите, но затем решил, что внутри не было ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать грабителей – разве что незарегистрированные палочки, еще не нашедшие хозяев.

Отойдя от магазина на несколько шагов, Олливандер напряженно замер. Затем седовласый волшебник медленно повернулся в ту сторону, где прятался Изар.

Рэйвенкловец нырнул за угол и вжался в холодную кирпичную стену. Он затаил дыхание и позволил себе выдохнуть только после того, как посвистывание возобновилось и послышался звук удаляющихся шагов. 

Осторожно выглянув из-за угла, Изар настороженно оглядел улицу. Поздний вечер погрузил всю улицу в непроглядную темноту. Света редких фонарей было недостаточно, чтобы как следует осветить фасады зданий.

Подкравшись с палочкой наготове ко входу в магазин Олливандера, он заметил у порога мерцающую завесу защитных чар. Едва ли не любовно погладив кончиком палочки край барьера, Изар восхищенно выдохнул при виде столь филигранной работы. Он нисколько не удивился, обнаружив под стандартным запирающим заклинанием защиту посерьезнее – следовало ожидать, что, создав столько волшебных палочек, Олливандер окажется подлинным виртуозом.

И все же Изар справился, медленно и осторожно распутывая одно переплетение чар за другим. Кончиком палочки мальчик поддел верхний слой защиты, и тот клочьями дымного кружева поплыл в воздухе, как будто рядом только что задули свечу. Спустя мгновение полупрозрачные завитки пропали, но им на смену тут же пришли следующие.

Латынь заклинания лаской прокатилась по языку, и барьер дрогнул. Справиться с ним оказалось не слишком сложно, но для любого другого эта защита стала бы крепким орешком. Изара всегда завораживала магия во всех ее формах и проявлениях. Возможно, именно поэтому ему так легко давалась учеба - он с трепетом относился ко всем разновидностям волшебства, не обращая внимания на то, темным оно было или светлым.

Впрочем, все дело могло быть и в его повышенной чувствительности к магии.

Наконец сияние окончательно померкло, и защитные чары рассеялись. Одним взмахом палочки Изар отпер дверь, и когда та со скрипом открылась, прокрался внутрь. Внутри магазин ничуть не изменился с тех пор, как мальчик побывал в нем перед началом учебы в Хогвартсе.

Негромкое гудение волшебных палочек умиротворяло. Благодаря своему дару он чувствовал каждую палочку и видел скрытую в ней силу. Палочки с более яркой аурой находились в дальней части магазина; сам Изар нашел свою палочку именно там… вероятно, и Волдеморт тоже.

Рэйвенкловец присел на старый стул перед гроссбухом и быстро пролистал его. Перечень проданных палочек был организован в алфавитном порядке по фамилиям владельцев.

Дойдя до фамилии "Блэк", Изар ненадолго замешкался. Как Сириус и говорил, у всех членов этого семейства сердцевиной для палочек служил волос фестрала. Мальчик уставился на имя Регулуса, пытаясь представить под ним свое собственное. Однако в этом гроссбухе Изар значился под фамилией Харрисон – фамилией, о происхождении которой он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Возможно, ее придумали в приюте?

Пролистав книгу дальше, Изар наконец дошел до буквы "Р". Пробежав глазами список, мальчик обнаружил то имя, которое искал: Том Марволо Риддл.

При виде описания палочки Темного Лорда уголки губ Изара медленно поползли вверх.

_Длина – 13.5, дерево –_ _тис, сердцевина – перо феникса._

– Перо феникса, – усмехнувшись, пробормотал Изар себе под нос. – Кто бы мог подумать, что палочка Темного Лорда содержит частичку столь светлого создания? – он оглядел пыльный и захламленный магазинчик. Заколдованная измерительная лента на столе перед ним жалобно зашелестела и дернулась.  

Чем больше Изар об этом размышлял, тем лучше понимал, как хорошо перо феникса подходило Риддлу. Темный Лорд был бессмертен и бесконечно могущественен. Случись ему умереть, Волдеморт, словно феникс, восстанет из мертвых.

Изар снова опустил взгляд на гроссбух и нахмурился, рассмотрев примечание в скобках.

_«Фоукс – птица Альбуса»._

Мальчик изумленно выпрямился. Неужели все так просто? Взгляд серо-зеленых глаз снова скользнул по странице, зацепившись за увиденное. Имя Риддла и описание его палочки уже слегка поблекли, чего и следовало ожидать от записи, сделанной полвека назад. Однако пометка про Фоукса была внесена совсем недавно. Олливандер словно знал, что Изар решит пробраться в его магазин.

Рэйвенкловец задумчиво уставился на страницу. Олливандер не показался мальчику темным волшебником, однако и светлым его нельзя было назвать. Наконец Изар рассудил, что старый мастер был настолько поглощен своей работой, что все прочее давно отошло на второй план. Значение имели только новые знания и секреты изготовления палочек. Олливандера завораживало то, на какие чудеса были способны его детища в руках выбранного ими волшебника, и неважно, был ли этот волшебник темным или светлым. Изар практически не сомневался в том, что Олливандер был настолько счастлив, что мальчик заинтересовался одной из его палочек, что с радостью решил помочь.

Рассеянно взмахнув палочкой в такт мыслям, Изар так и подскочил, когда футляр, лежащий на столе, завибрировал в ответ. Когда мальчик повторил свое движение, тот подпрыгнул чуть ближе к Изару. Настороженно прищурившись, мальчик с опаской коснулся коробочки. Ничего не произошло.

Поджав губы, он приподнял крышку и увидел внутри палочку из остролиста. Надпись на крышке гласила, что сердцевиной палочки служило перо феникса. Более того, рукой Олливандера была сделана приписка, сообщающая, что это была «птица Альбуса», и чернила еще толком не просохли.

– Ну ты даешь, старик, – рэйвенкловец довольно рассмеялся. – Ты знал!

Перед ним была сестра палочки Волдеморта. Едва ли не впервые в жизни Изар ощутил, что совершенно счастлив. Наконец-то хоть что-то сложилось именно так, как надо.

Он осторожно потянулся к палочке и вынул ее из футляра. По телу немедленно прокатилась волна тепла, все чувства обострились, и мальчик почувствовал себя более живым, чем когда бы то ни было прежде. Совсем как чуть больше четырех лет назад, когда он впервые взял в руки свою собственную палочку.

Возможно ли такое, что волшебнику были суждены сразу две палочки? Новая палочка казалась продолжением руки, словно созданная специально для него. Изар чувствовал себя с ней так же непринужденно, как и со своей собственной палочкой, разве что чуть менее привычно – впрочем, мальчик не сомневался, что это ощущение очень быстро рассеется. 

Интересно…

Посмотрев на перчатку, скрывающую кольцо, Изар не мог не задуматься, подходила ли ему эта палочка изначально, или всему виной недавние события? Что если палочка признала его только благодаря кольцу Волдеморта? В конце концов, оно было способно передавать черты личности другого волшебника… 

Рассматривая палочку, Изар вздохнул. Затем он перевел взгляд на гроссбух и стоявшую на столе чернильницу. Быстро сунув новую палочку в карман, мальчик обмакнул в нее перо и рядом с именем Риддла нацарапал: «Я ваш должник».

Вскочив со стула, Изар быстро прошел к выходу из магазина и закрыл за собой дверь. Вернув на место защитные чары, он припустил по темной улице, понимая, что остальные уже наверняка его заждались.


	18. Часть I. Глава 18

– Это он? – голос Боула из-за маски звучал глухо. – Ты точно знаешь, что это дом Эпплтона?

Шестеро юных Пожирателей смерти пригнулись в тени деревьев рядом с ярко освещенным особняком. На всех, кроме невысокой фигуры в центре, были темные маски. Изар недовольно сверкнул глазами в сторону Боула.

– Теодор сказал, что так и есть, – вполголоса подтвердил он.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что у старого козла такой приличный дом! – удивился Перегрин Деррик.

– Да он целое состояние нажил на министерских премиях за поимку темных магов, – прошептал Нотт; глаза его за маской лихорадочно блестели. – Идемте, – Теодор уже собирался повести всю группу ко входу в дом, когда метка Изара вспыхнула болью.

Мальчик зашипел и схватил Теодора за полу плаща, оттаскивая прочь. Все пятеро слизеринцев недоуменно повернулись к нему.

– Вы разве не почувствовали?

– Почувствовали что? – прошептала Дафна, покосившись на дом Эпплтона.

– Темная метка, – раздраженно выдохнул Изар. Ну и дети. Неужели они и в самом деле ничего не замечают? Словно мысли о предстоящем убийстве или пытках так их будоражили, что весь окружающий мир отошел на второй план. Наверняка сегодня первый раз, когда его спутники пришли по чью-то душу, и это мешало им мыслить здраво. Хорошо еще, что среди них были старшекурсники, более опытные и рассудительные.  – Руку жгло.

При мысли о Темном Лорде спутники Изара наконец пришли в себя и, помрачнев, застыли. 

– Я ничего не чувствовал, – покачал головой Нотт.

– Я тоже, – низкий голос Деррика раскатился по улице. Мгновением позже остальные слизеринцы согласно закивали. Один лишь Драко как-то сжался и придвинулся к рэйвенкловцу чуть ближе. Каждый раз, когда Малфой оказывался среди равных, он тут же начинал следить за каждым своим словом. Должно быть, все дело в постоянных уроках Люциуса. – Может, ты просто боишься, что _он_ узнает и поймает нас.

– О, – отозвался Изар, растягивая губы в зловещей улыбке, – я не боюсь, что он узнает – я в этом абсолютно уверен. Вы всерьез считаете, что Темного Лорда сможет перехитрить кучка школьников? И школьниц, – добавил он, глянув на Дафну.

В темно-зеленых глазах девушки застыло сомнение:

– Возможно, нам действительно лучше выждать, Нотт. Изар прав. Темный Лорд будет в ярости, если узнает. Я не уверена, что готова испытать на себе его Круциатус. Отец говорит, что это что-то жуткое, потом несколько дней не можешь прийти в себя, – перехватив взгляд Изара, Драко кивнул, соглашаясь с Дафной.

– Отлично, – огрызнулся Нотт. – Вы пятеро можете оставаться здесь, я пойду один. Он всего лишь дряхлый грязнокровка. Лорд будет только рад, если мы его прижучим. 

– Не будь идиотом, - прорычал Изар, удерживая рванувшегося вперед Теодора. – Ты думаешь, что можешь вот так запросто ввалиться в дом? Нет! Вокруг защитные чары, ты и двух шагов не сделаешь, как окажешься в ловушке. Кроме того, у этого дома очень сильный магический фон – намного больше, чем у соседних.

Один из семикурсников, Боул, непонимающе посмотрел на него своими водянистыми голубыми глазами.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – он оглядел соседние дома. От Диагон-аллеи их отделяло всего несколько кварталов. – Я вообще не чувствую никакой магии.

Изар с трудом сдержал вздох.

– Ты – нет, а я – да, – ответил он и продолжил, чтобы не дать остальным разделить сомнения Боула: – Нам нужно составить план действий, прежде чем идти внутрь. Что если у Эпплтона есть семья? Что если сейчас у него гости? Нужно предварительно все разведать, прежде чем что-то предпринимать… хотя нет, забудьте, – Изар задумался. – Сначала придется разрушить защиту.

– Да ну? И кто же собирается это сделать? Защитные чары проходят в самом конце седьмого курса, и то самые основы, что там говорить об их нейтрализации... – Деррик фыркнул и нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу.

– Аккуратнее, – ядовито процедил Изар, – не напрягайся так, обделаешься.

– Изар! – смущенно воскликнула Дафна.

Драко рядом с Изаром не удержался от смешка:

– Мы ничего не добьемся, если будем стоять тут и ругаться. Конечно, Изар прав. Он сумеет снять защиту, и нам лучше все продумать, прежде чем входить. Если я правильно помню, и Нотт, и Деррик оба признавали ум Изара. Почему бы вам не показать это на деле и не помолчать? В конце концов, мы сами выбрали его главным. 

Деррику хватило совести немного смутиться.

– У Эпплтона нет семьи, – сообщил Нотт. – Он живет один.

– Отлично, – Изар ухмыльнулся. – Деррик, Боул и Дафна зайдут через заднюю дверь.  Я, Драко и Нотт – через переднюю.

Первая троица тут же развернулась, чтобы уйти, и Изар вздохнул:

– Стойте. Дождитесь, пока я не сниму защиту.

Слизеринцы смущенно подчинились.

Изар сосредоточился на магическом барьере. Структура его особо не впечатлила – защиту явно ставили спустя рукава, неряшливо, словно тому, кто это делал, было плевать на результат собственных усилий. Изару всегда было жаль, когда магией пользовались настолько неумело.

Держа палочку наготове, он подошел к защитному барьеру и принялся распутывать переплетения чар – так же, как только что делал у магазина Олливандера. Вскоре кто-то отделился от группы и встал рядом.  

– Как ты это делаешь? Ты видишь защиту?

Драко.

На миг Изару стало жаль, что тот не может оценить чудесных всполохов, которые пробегали по барьеру каждый раз, когда он расправлялся с очередным его слоем.

– Да, – рассеянно отозвался Изар. – Полагаю, можно и сказать и так... я чувствую магию.

– И на что она похожа? Магия?

Изар на мгновение прервался, задумавшись.

– Она не особо заметна, – наконец ответил он, возвращаясь к своему занятию. Драко рядом разочарованно поник. Должно быть, думал, что все красивое обязательно сверкает и переливается. – Большую часть времени она... спокойная, – тут он вспомнил ауру Волдеморта, когда темный маг был чем-то разъярен. Да уж, в те минуты о спокойствии говорить не приходилось. – Пожалуй, лучше всего подойдет слово ленивая. Похожа на дым или туман. Иногда весь поток окрашен в какой-то цвет, но чаще всего выделяются лишь отдельные фрагменты, словно пылинки в луче. Временами они блестят, будто капли росы на рассвете, и скользят в общем потоке так медленно, словно парят... – в голосе мальчика звучала нежность.

Изар очень жалел, что не может различать ауры всех окружающих его людей и предметов – его способности позволяли видеть только магию по-настоящему могущественных волшебников либо очень мощных артефактов.

Драко был подозрительно тих.

Справившись с очередным слоем защитных чар, Изар покосился на слизеринца. Тот смотрел на него с очень странным выражением.

– Что? – бросил Изар.

Драко пожал плечами и отвернулся к залитому огнями дому.

– Ничего, просто я никогда не видел, чтобы ты так улыбался.  

Изар фыркнул:

– У меня маска на лице, Малфой. Ты даже рта моего не видишь.

– Нет, – прошептал Драко, – но я вижу твои глаза.

Изар развеял последнюю вуаль защиты, оставив это замечание без ответа.

– Готово, – он повернулся к остальным Пожирателям и махнул рукой: – Не знаю, есть ли у него способ узнать, что чары сняты, так что на всякий случай поторопимся.

Трое слизеринцев рванули к задней части дома, в то время как Нотт подскочил к Изару с Драко. Теодор под маской тяжело дышал, и Изар задумался, насколько хорошо тот себя контролирует. У него у самого сердце колотилось как ненормальное **,** однако дыхание оставалось спокойным и ровным. Все это лишний раз доказывало, что Теодор был слишком возбужден, чтобы трезво оценивать свои поступки. То, что случилось с его отцом, было прискорбно, очень прискорбно. И все же, хоть Изар и понимал желание Нотта отомстить, время для этого Теодор выбрал крайне неудачно.

Сейчас был неподходящий момент для мести.

Однако было ли у него право судить? Это не его отец, не его жизнь. Нотт рвался убить Эпплтона, и даже откажись Изар его сопровождать, слизеринца бы это не остановило.

Поэтому он предпочел согласиться, и теперь постарается, чтобы все прошло по возможности без приключений.

И все же…

Склонив голову набок, мальчик внимательно посмотрел на дом, к которому они приближались. Почему-то его магический фон был на порядок выше, чем у всех домов в округе. Конечно, они находились в районе, населенном волшебниками, но этот дом... что-то с ним было не так, и это не давало Изару покоя.

Темная метка внезапно вспыхнула болью, и Изар зашипел, накрывая ее другой рукой. Драко повторил его движение, от неожиданности вытаращившись и не сдержав тихого стона.

– Он зол… Нет, он в ярости!

Нотт сверкнул глазами, глядя на Драко через плечо:

– Я должен это сделать. Должен отомстить за отца.

С этими словами Нотт сорвался с места и взбежал по ступеням к входной двери. Изар остался чуть позади, держа палочку наготове. Через прорези маски мальчик смотрел, как Нотт рубанул палочкой воздух и входная дверь разлетелась в щепки. Да уж, и стоило тратить столько сил, чтобы подобраться незаметно.

Они переступили порог. В открывшемся взгляду холле в камине ревел огонь, у бара виднелся небольшой сервировочный столик. На полу у кожаного кресла Изар заметил пару тапочек, а на кофейном столике – наполовину пустой бокал с бренди и газету. Рэйвенкловцу бросилось в глаза, что раскрыта она была на статье о новом заключенном Азкабана.

О мистере Нотте.

– Как думаете, он наверху? – спросил Деррик, как только другая троица добралась до холла с противоположной стороны. Пятеро слизеринцев посмотрели в сторону лестницы и принялись тихо совещаться. Изар очень надеялся, что им хватит ума не обращаться друг к другу по именам.

Пока остальные перешептывались, Изар поджав губы внимательно рассматривал комнату. В углу стоял книжный шкаф, и, увидев названия на корешках, мальчик весь подобрался. Все книги были посвящены исключительно светлым чарам – вряд ли на их страницах нашлось хотя бы упоминание темной магии, словно в книжках для самых маленьких. И тут Изар заметил целую полку с томами об анимагии.

– Он анимаг, – негромко произнес Изар. Слизеринцы разом повернулись к нему. – Вот как он находит запрещенные артефакты. Должно быть, жук или какое-то другое насекомое, достаточно маленькое, чтобы проникать в дома незамеченным.

– Грязнокровый ублюдок, – выплюнул Нотт; глаза его в прорезях маски горели безумием. – Пойдем наверх.

Не опуская палочки, Изар направился к камину. Мальчик напряженно всматривался, выискивая насекомое. Приблизившись к креслу, он уловил какое-то шевеление на полу. Крошечный жучок торопливо забрался в голубой тапок, очевидно, надеясь остаться незамеченным.

– Стойте, – Изар махнул им рукой.

– Изар…

Разъяренный мальчик стремительно обернулся:

– Не называй имен, недоумок! – что ж, Эпплтону придется умереть. Если раньше и были возможны какие-то варианты, теперь выбора не оставалось. Изар вздохнул, гадая, откуда в волшебном мире столько идиотов. Подумать только – обращаться к друг другу по имени во время секретной вылазки в логове врага! – Хоморфус! 

Он направил палочку на тапок, который немедленно окутало золотистым сиянием. Очень быстро находившийся внутри анимаг перестал там помещаться, и тапок разорвало в клочья. Вскоре перед ними возник приземистый и тучный пожилой волшебник, который тяжело оперся о кресло и сердито уставился на них маленькими, похожими на бусинки глазками. Изар направил на него палочку, целясь между глаз.

Если бы ему пришлось сравнивать незнакомца с каким-то животным, на ум первым делом пришел бы именно жук. Тело старика словно стекалось к объемистому пузу, а сам он будто весь состоял из округлых линий – эдакий огромный шар с шаром поменьше в качестве головы.

На лице волшебника росла густая борода, в которой совершенно терялся рот. Сразу над очками с толстыми стеклами торчали кустистые брови.

– Мелкие засранцы! – прорычал хозяин дома, открыв в оскале гнилые зубы. – Вам это с рук не сойдет!

Нотт в одно мгновение слетел с лестницы, отталкивая всех с пути и не отрывая взгляда от своей жертвы. Дрожащей рукой он направил палочку на старика. Изар с готовностью отступил в сторону, предусмотрительно захватив с собой лежавшую на столике у кресла палочку Эпплтона, к которой тот незаметно наклонялся все ближе и ближе. Еще не хватало, чтобы волшебник добрался до нее и аппарировал у них из-под носа. Старик посмотрел ему в глаза и снова оскалился.

– Хитрожопый маленький ублюдок! – рявкнул он. – Думаешь, такой умный? Да ты просто бесполезный кусок дерьма!

Мальчик проигнорировал оскорбления, про себя отдав должное словарному запасу старика.

– Заткнись, – прорычал Нотт, ткнув палочкой Эпплтону в лицо. – На себя лучше посмотри!

Изар поднял брови. У слизеринца явно были проблемы с выдержкой и самоконтролем. Наконец-то Теодор встретился с человеком, засадившим его отца в Азкабан – и что? Еще немного, и он того и гляди разревется!

Остальные слизеринцы подошли ближе; в каждом их движении сквозило нетерпение. Оба семикурсника уже вытащили палочки и наставили их на Эпплтона. Жалкое зрелище. У них слишком мало времени, про пытки по кругу придется забыть. Нужно было быстро со всем покончить и как можно скорее убраться отсюда.

– Убей его, – холодно приказал Изар Нотту. – Не тяни кота за хвост.

– Кто бы говорил, – ощерился Деррик. – Держу пари, что ты просто сочувствуешь своему собрату грязнокровке.

Изар устало вздохнул.

– Убей его, – повторил он. – Кто знает, не поднял ли он тревогу, как только мы вошли в дом, – Изар задумчиво посмотрел на бренди и газету со статьей про отца Нотта. – Впрочем, похоже, он спокойно наслаждался вечером...

Драко придвинулся ближе, не отрывая взгляда от разворачивающейся сцены. Он слегка опустил палочку, готовый вскинуть ее при первой опасности. Изар понял, что Малфой не собирается принимать участия в пытке Эпплтона. Хорошо. Стоявшая неподалеку Дафна застыла, словно статуя. Девушка с непроницаемым видом рассматривала Теодора и Эпплтона, и вся ее поза ясно давала понять, что присоединяться к палачам она не намерена.

Остаются Деррик и Боул. В предвкушении крови оба семикурсника разве что не подпрыгивали на месте, слепы и глухи ко всему, что происходило вокруг.

– Ты щенок Нотта, да? – безошибочно предположил Эпплтон. Старик издевательски рассмеялся. – Ну надо же, какие у вас с друзьями милые костюмчики. Да у тебя кишка тонка мне что-то сделать!  – Эпплтон без труда раскусил Теодора, и Изар не мог с ним не согласиться. Несмотря на всю решимость Нотта отомстить за отца, мальчик был слишком взвинчен и измучен, чтобы нанести смертельный удар.

– Круцио, – Нотта трясло.

С тем же успехом он мог бы наложить веселящие чары. Изар с интересом наблюдал, как на мгновение дыхание старика сбилось, а лицо застыло в гримасе боли. Никаких душераздирающих воплей, никаких просьб убить поскорее – что было обычным эффектом Круциатуса в исполнении Волдеморта. 

– Круцио! – не утерпел Деррик. На этот раз волшебник закричал.

– Он мой! – взвыл Нотт и оттолкнул семикурсника, заставив прервать действие заклинания.

– Ты обещал, что нам тоже перепадет немного, – возразил Деррик. – И мне, и Боулу, – второй семикурсник согласно закивал. Ну и придурки. Снова светят настоящие имена друг друга. Несмотря на то, что они не собирались оставлять Эпплтона в живых, старику все же мог предоставиться шанс сбежать. И сбежит он, зная, как зовут большинство из них, что автоматически означало проблемы не только с Волдемортом, но и с законом. 

– У вас обоих будет более чем достаточно возможностей поохотиться, как только Темный Лорд придет к власти, – мягко заметил Изар. – Позвольте нашему другу насладиться местью.

Деррик и Боул злобно посмотрели на него, но вняли голосу разума и отошли в сторону. Когда Темный Лорд наконец выйдет из тени, у них будет полно маглов и грязнокровок для забавы.

– Нас убьют, – прошептал Драко рядом с Изаром. – Не Темный Лорд, так мой отец, – слизеринец ожесточенно тер пылающую под рукавом метку.

– Тогда зачем ты за нами увязался? – тихо спросил Изар. Наконец собравшись с духом, Нотт отважился на новый Круциатус. Эпплтон закряхтел; теперь старик дышал тяжело и прерывисто.

– Чтобы прикрыть твою спину, – заявил Драко и отвернулся. – Ты чувствуешь? – спросил слизеринец, внезапно застыв. – Как будто на нас смотрят.

Изар промолчал. Согласись он с Малфоем, и паники не избежать. Он не только чувствовал чужие взгляды – он видел, как смещались магические потоки. Плотность волшебства, разлитого в воздухе, непрерывно росла. Все-таки Эпплтон предупредил министерство, как только понял, что к нему пожаловали непрошеные гости…

– Убей его, – снова приказал Изар, в качестве дополнительного стимула наставив палочку на Нотта. – Быстрее, министерство уже здесь, – рэйвенкловец попытался скрыть отчаяние в голосе, однако, судя по тому, как вздрогнула Дафна, ему это не удалось.

Нотт выпучил глаза и застыл. Они все застыли.

– Висераре, – Изар направил палочку на Эпплтона. Сердечный приступ настиг грузного старика, прежде чем тот успел пошевелиться. Эпплтон судорожно вздохнул, прижал руки к груди и мешком рухнул на пол. Мгновение Изар рассматривал синеющие губы первого человека, погибшего от его руки. – Нам лучше поторопиться. Все к задней двери.

Это был фирменный стиль Слизерина. Изар много раз слышал, что перед лицом опасности слизеринцы сразу убегают, спасая собственную шкуру – однако видеть это своими глазами мальчику еще не доводилось. Оба семикурсника ринулись к выходу, расталкивая остальных. Едва все они оказались снаружи, как в холле раздались хлопки аппарации.

Из дома прямо на них выбежал аврор в синей форме; с кончика его палочки уже рвалось заклятие. Рэйвенкловец успел увернуться, и сгусток магии просвистел над ухом, опалив кожу.

Сердце Изара ухнуло и застучало как сумасшедшее, когда он увидел, что происходит впереди.  Двое старших слизеринцев на бегу вцепились в первого, кто попался им под руку. Боул ухватил за талию Дафну, а Деррик поймал край мантии Теодора.

И затем они исчезли, бросив Изара и Драко на произвол судьбы.

У Драко вырвался негодующий вопль, Изар схватил слизеринца за руку и потянул за собой.

– Бежим! – настойчиво поторопил он Малфоя. Заднюю дверь в качестве пути для отступления он выбрал потому, что почувствовал, что плотность магических потоков в той стороне ниже всего; однако теперь авроры стремительно приближались. – Диагон-аллея, – выдохнул он, ускоряясь изо всех сил. – Мы можем вломиться в один из магазинов и воспользоваться их камином… конечно, разве что ты не сможешь нас аппарировать, – в конце концов, Драко хвастался, что умеет это делать, когда они еще только собирались в свою вылазку.

Изар был неплохо знаком с теорией аппарирования, но возможности попрактиковаться у него никогда не было. Мальчик прекрасно понимал, что, рискни он попробовать сейчас, в горячке погони, то почти наверняка расщепит и себя, и Драко.

Малфой в ответ лихорадочно замотал головой, подтверждая, что раньше он врал. Изар подавил фырканье. Как это похоже на Драко – похваляться глубокими познаниями в том, в чем он ни бельмеса не смыслит.

Малфой едва не споткнулся, уклоняясь от летевшего в спину заклятия. Изар рискнул оглянуться через плечо и скривился от увиденного. Им на пятки наступала целая толпа авроров.

– Мы все умрем! – слизеринец задыхался в истерике.

Изар ликующе расхохотался. Он чувствовал себя странно – словно слегка навеселе. Никогда прежде не доводилось ему оказываться в смертельной опасности, не считая той схватки с акромантулами во время первого испытания. Однако этот трепет азарта, это нервное возбуждение… это было здорово.

Изар решил, что во всем виноваты гены Блэков. До него доходили слухи, что Беллатрикс в битве вела себя примерно так же, только куда необузданнее. 

Сильнее сжав руку Драко, Изар дернул его к себе. На том месте, где только что были их головы, взорвалось заклинание, оставив выбоину в кирпичной стене дома. До Диагон-аллеи было рукой подать, но и авроры догоняли их очень быстро. Летящие в спину проклятия становились все опаснее.

А потом… поток заклинаний внезапно прекратился и вместо него в воздухе раздались хлопки аппарации: авроры уходили.

Изар резко затормозил, заставляя остановиться и Драко. Они находились между двумя домами прямо у выхода на Диагон-аллею.

– Они знают, куда мы направляемся, – те немногие авроры, что остались у них за спиной, с новыми силами припустили к замершим в нерешительности мальчикам. Изар лихорадочно пытался сообразить, что делать дальше. – Помоги мне, – требовательно произнес он, поднимая палочку; вновь обретенная решимость прокатилась под кожей прохладной волной.

Один из авроров вырвался вперед, вспарывая воздух отточенным движением палочки. С нее слетело какое-то проклятие, и Изар невозмутимо смотрел, как красная вспышка стремительно несется к ним. Сириус учил его сохранять спокойствие, несмотря ни на что. События словно замедляли свой бег, если голова была ясной.

– Протего, – прошептал он, описывая кончиком палочки широкий круг.

Щит успешно отразил заклинание, однако вслед за ним тут же полетели два других. От одного Изар увернулся, другое принял на новый щит. Драко за его спиной неистово выкрикивал заклинания. Слизеринец часто похвалялся своим мастерством дуэлянта, однако Изар знал, что даже он превосходит в этом Малфоя. Возможно, тот и мог выдать неплохой результат на тренировочной дуэли, однако в настоящем бою толку от него не было никакого.

– Выстави щит и держи его сколько сможешь, – спокойно приказал Изар, приседая у ног Драко.

Пришло время опробовать заклинание, которое он создал сам. Холодная усмешка искривила губы мальчика, когда он направил кончик своей палочки в землю.

– Какого Мордреда ты там делаешь? – воскликнул Драко.

– Абрумпо, – прошептал Изар; это заклинание он до совершенства отработал в своей школьной спальне в те моменты, когда там никого не было. Из палочки вырвалась длинная сверкающая лента света. Изар повернул палочку вокруг ее оси, довольно наблюдая, как лента вспухла и превратилась в огромного светящегося червяка. Затем мальчик взмахнул палочкой в направлении авроров.

Сияющий алым светом червь стремительно пополз в указанном направлении, следуя обозначенному Изаром пути. Рэйвенкловец с исследовательским интересом наблюдал, как его создание с легкостью уворачивается от всех заклинаний, которым пытались поразить его авроры. Скорость реакции Абрумпо во много раз превосходила человеческие возможности.

Наконец заклинание настигло жертву. Аврор вскрикнул и упал на землю, когда на месте ноги у него внезапно остался только ее обрубок. После этого, к сожалению, проклятие рассеялось, словно растворилось в растекавшейся по земле луже крови.

– Они заходят со спины, – Драко тревожно крутил головой. – Они нас окружают! 

– Продолжай держать щит,– напомнил Изар, заранее понимая, что им с Малфоем не выстоять. Ситуация была безвыходной – авроров слишком много. Он слышал, как Драко сдавленно всхлипывает, стараясь делать это как можно тише. Необходимость поддерживать щит помогала слизеринцу не раскиснуть окончательно. – Не позволяй им лишить тебя чести, Драко, – тихо произнес Изар. 

– Протего, – снова произнес Драко, вливая новую порцию магии в щит, который уже подрагивал под усилившимся натиском заклинаний.

– Редукто! – воскликнул Изар. – Витрина магазинчика неподалеку разлетелась вдребезги, но прежде чем она обрушилась на авроров, мальчик взмахнул палочкой, и осколки объяло пламенем. Затем он добавил им скорости, и стена стеклянных лезвий со свистом устремилась к нападавшим.

Некоторые из них успели защититься от летящих осколков, но часть авроров замешкалась, и стекло с легкостью вошло в податливую плоть.

Под натиском догоняющих их авроров щит понемногу начал разрушаться. Краем глаза Изар уловил движение в переулке неподалеку. Мальчик повернулся и увидел, как во тьме медленно возникла маска Пожирателя смерти. Сначала он подумал, что это Деррик или Боул вернулись, чтобы аппарировать их. Однако семикурсники в иерархии Волдеморта находились на низшей ступени; маска же Пожирателя в переулке отливала чистым золотом.

Это был Пожиратель смерти из ближнего круга Волдеморта.

Изар едва удержался от безумного смеха, увидев, как из темноты по обеим сторонам улицы возникает все больше Пожирателей – и разом переходит в свирепую атаку, застав авроров врасплох. Те никак не ожидали встретиться с противником, настолько искушенным в Темных искусствах.

Один из Пожирателей в золотой маске устремился к ним, с легкостью блокируя свистящие в воздухе проклятия. Судя по ауре, под маской был Снейп. А судя по ярости, которая пылала в черных глазах…

– Вот теперь можешь начинать причитать, что мы все умрем, – прошептал Изар Драко.

Снейп ухватил Изара за воротник и бесцеремонно вздернул в воздух. Взгляд профессора, пронзивший мальчика, казалось, мог бы убить безо всякой магии.

– У вас огромные проблемы, мистер Харрисон, – затем Снейп повернулся к Малфою и схватил и его: – И у вас, мистер Малфой.

Последнее, что Изар увидел перед тем, как профессор утянул их в аппарацию – премерзкое проклятие, устремившееся прямо в лицо женщине-аврору.

Изар был готов поклясться, что Снейп продолжал бранить их даже во время аппарации; искаженный до неузнаваемости голос зельевара преследовал рэйвенкловца все время, пока их безжалостно тащило и проталкивало сквозь пространство.

К сожалению, когда они наконец прибыли на место и грохнулись наземь, под ними оказался не неровный каменный пол Хогвартса, а твердый и гладкий… что это, мрамор? Рэйвенкловец сел, изо всех сил сдерживая рвотные позывы. После аппарации все вокруг кружилось. Снейп, впрочем, не дал Изару времени опомниться, снова схватил его за воротник и потащил из комнаты. Мальчик с трудом поспевал за стремительными шагами профессора, по-прежнему борясь с тошнотой.

Драко меньше повезло с выдержкой. Пытаясь справиться с головокружением, Изар слышал, как Малфоя стошнило.

– Если вам уже сейчас дурно, мистер Малфой, то я вам не завидую. Испытав на себе гнев Темного Лорда, вы будете вспоминать об этой аппарации как о весьма приятном событии.

Изар поразился, сколько силы скрывалось в Снейпе, который сейчас практически тащил на себе их обоих. Должно быть, регулярно упражняется на ушах несчастных учеников, которых ловит в коридорах после отбоя.

Он попытался вырваться, чтобы оглядеться как следует, но Снейп держал его мертвой хваткой. Одно было ясно – в конце коридора бушевало настоящее магическое торнадо, и они неуклонно к нему приближались. Изар совершенно точно знал, кто именно ждал их впереди…

– Мой Лорд, – голос Снейпа внезапно стал холодным и невыразительным. – Мы успешно вернули обоих наглых имбецилов.

– О, только не это, – прошептал Драко, в точности повторяя мысли Изара.

– Хорошо.

От этого голоса волоски на шее Изара встали дыбом; затем его грубо швырнули на пол. Мальчик замер и только пару мгновений спустя осмелился открыть глаза. В полу он увидел свое размытое отражение и уставился на него. Отблеск серебряной маски и измученные, лихорадочно горящие глаза – вот все, что можно было различить.

– Оставь нас, Северус.

Судя по шелесту мантии, зельевар поклонился и отбыл. Изар сохранял неподвижность и пытался успокоиться.

– Кто-нибудь, молю, осчастливьте меня внятным объяснением вашего безответственного и нелепого поведения, – прошипел Темный Лорд. Голос его был спокоен, но Изара не проведешь. Он чувствовал, как аура темного мага бурлила от гнева; ее порывы жалили лицо, словно обжигающий ветер. Все молчали. – Немедленно! – рявкнул Волдеморт.

– Мы… мы отправились в дом Эпплтона.

Изар поднял бровь, узнав грубый голос Перегрина Деррика. Слегка повернув голову, он попытался осмотреться. Находившиеся в помещении распростерлись ниц на полу перед Темным Лордом, восседавшем в троноподобном кресле на небольшом возвышении. Здесь были все: Боул и Деррик, Нотт, Дафна и, конечно же, Драко. Подростков сотрясала крупная дрожь. Изар знал, что наверняка вел бы себя так же, не сумей он усилием воли совладать с собой.

Мальчик не смог поднять глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Темного Лорда, и вместо этого снова уткнулся взглядом в пол.

– Это мне и так ясно, Деррик. Зачем вы туда пошли? Что за странная идея взбрела вам в голову?

– Месть, – несчастно прошептал Нотт. – Я хотел отомстить за заточение своего отца.

– Ах, теперь мне понятно, – закивал Темный Лорд. – А не приходилось ли тебе, Нотт, хоть на миг задуматься о последствиях своей затеи? Подумал ли ты, как она отразится на моих планах? Ты заставил меня выступить преждевременно. Я не для того так тщательно готовил первое появление своих сил на публике, чтобы мои собственные последователи все испортили.

Молчание.

– Круцио. 

Изар в страхе застыл, но тут же расслабился, услышав крик Нотта. Кричал тот ужасно – пронзительно, на одной ноте… жутко, по-другому и не скажешь. Слушать такое было невыносимо. В голосе Нотта Изар явственно слышал нарастающее отчаяние – отчаяние, которое говорило о том, что мальчик уже готов был умереть, лишь бы прекратить боль.

Должно быть, пытка продолжалась по меньшей мере минуту или даже две. В ушах Изара уже звенело от пронзительных криков Теодора. Мальчик задумался, действовали ли они на Волдеморта так же, или темный маг давно к ним привык. Существовала вероятность, что звук чужих криков Темному Лорду даже нравился - Изар бы ничуть не удивился, узнав, что душераздирающие вопли доставляли волшебнику удовольствие.

Когда пытка наконец прекратилась, в звенящей тишине какое-то время раздавались только стоны и тихие всхлипывания Нотта.

– Позволь поинтересоваться, исполнил ли ты задуманное, Нотт? – светским тоном продолжил Волдеморт, словно никакой пытки не было. – Осуществил ли столь желанную месть человеку, отправившему твоего отца в тюрьму? Как именно ты это сделал?

– Н-нет… Изар…

Мальчик мысленно чертыхнулся. А он уже понадеялся, что сумеет дождаться конца экзекуции, и рта не раскрыв.

– Он не смог, мой Лорд, – негромко произнес рэйвенкловец. – Однако тот старик, Эпплтон, уже знал имена некоторых из нас, поэтому вместо Нотта его пришлось убить мне, – Изар на мгновение замолк. Похоже, придется рассказать и об остальном. Чтобы вытянуть из этих трясущихся идиотов всю историю целиком, Волдеморту понадобится целая вечность. – Сразу после того, как он умер, появились авроры. Очевидно, Кори Эпплтон послал в министерство сигнал бедствия, когда почувствовал, что защитные чары дома разрушены. Как только мы выбрались из дома, Боул и Деррик аппарировали с Дафной и Ноттом.

– И?

– Мы с Драко отбивались от авроров, пока не подоспело подкрепление, мой Лорд. Это всё.

Волдеморт восхищенно хмыкнул. Само собой, он издевался.

– У меня просто нет слов, Боул, Деррик, – вкрадчиво произнес Темный Лорд. – Ваш командный дух поистине поражает. Вы оба через полгода заканчиваете школу, и все же убегаете, поджав хвост, бросив пятнадцатилетних мальчишек сражаться с отрядом авроров.

– Но мой Лорд! – воскликнул Боул. – Я думал, что Малфой умеет аппарировать! Он сам это утверждал, поэтому я решил, что он уйдет без проблем. А Харрисон, этот заучка-грязнокровка…

Изар закатил глаза. И когда люди наконец поймут, что их оскорбления его не задевают?

– Круцио, – Волдеморт весело хмыкнул под аккомпанемент криков Боула. – Как же я люблю, когда вы сами себе роете могилу. Однако все это становится утомительным, – не снимая с Боула проклятия, Волдеморт продолжил невозмутимо, и крики ему явно не мешали: – Вы все совершили акт неповиновения. Все нападения, рейды и прочие миссии с использованием облачений Пожирателей смерти совершаются только по моему приказу.

Когда он остановил действие проклятия, у Боула вырвался безумный, пронзительный крик.

– Никто из вас не уполномочен на самостоятельные вылазки. Посмеете выкинуть подобное еще раз – и вас ждет куда более суровое наказание, вероятнее всего – смерть. Знайте, что отныне все вы попали в немилость. Со временем вы поймете, что это крайне неприятно, находиться в моем списке… нелюбимцев. Когда меня что-то раздражает, я чувствую потребность выместить свой гнев на маглах или грязнокровках. В те же моменты, когда ни тех, ни других не оказывается под рукой, я обращаюсь к своему списку нелюбимцев.

Нелюбимцы… нет такого слова!

Драко рядом с Изаром что-то проскулил, очевидно, совсем потеряв голову от страха.

– Например, прямо сейчас мне немного… не по себе. Кто там в моем списке нелюбимцев? – Темный Лорд злорадно забормотал себе под нос, прекрасно понимая, что каждое его слово – настоящая пытка для дрожащих детей. – Ах да, Деррик есть в моем списке! – Волдеморт щелкнул пальцами: – Круцио!

Драко, Дафну и самого Изара наказание пока миновало. Значит ли это, что они следующие? Как долго Темный Лорд заставит их мучиться неизвестностью в ожидании грядущей пытки?

Когда с наказанием Деррика было покончено, Волдеморт продолжил:

– Твой отец входил в мой ближний круг, Нотт, – прошипел он. – Неужели ты мог подумать, что я не стану за него мстить? Месть слаще всего тогда, когда ей предшествует ожидание; когда каждая капля крови падает согласно плану. Теперь же я лишен возможности осуществить справедливое возмездие. А ведь я планировал взять тебя с собой… – Нотт жалобно засопел. Даже со своего места Изар видел, как все его тело подергивается от последствий Круциатуса.

– Все вы, убирайтесь с глаз моих, – с отвращением прошипел Волдеморт, вставая с кресла. – Декан вашего факультета ждет снаружи. Могу вас уверить, что у него уже припасено по наказанию для каждого, даже для вас, мистер Харрисон.

– Да, мой Лорд, – хором отозвались школьники.

Изар поднялся с пола, выпрямился и направился к двери. Два семикурсника перед ним еле ковыляли. Они изо всех сил старались идти прямо и не спотыкаться, но колени у них заметно дрожали, а ноги подкашивались. Нотт не мог даже этого – едва поднявшись с пола, он сразу повалился обратно. К удивлению Изара, Драко тут же подскочил, чтобы ему помочь.

– Изар, – окликнул его Темный Лорд, – задержись на минуту.

Дафна кинула на него затравленный взгляд и медленно отвернулась. С самого момента прихода Изар не поднимал глаз на Волдеморта. Похоже, удача вот-вот его покинет. Рэйвенкловец и сам не понимал, почему так боялся посмотреть на Темного Лорда. Возможно, причина была в том… в том, что он не хотел видеть стоявшее в алых глазах разочарование.

С каких пор Изара начало так волновать мнение Темного Лорда насчет его поступков? Возможно, всему причиной влияние кольца? Или… или он все же начал привязываться к Темному Лорду больше, чем соглашался признаться даже сам себе?

Мальчик незаметно одернул мантию, нащупав в кармане сестру палочки Волдеморта. Палочка по-прежнему была там, и это оставалось самым приятным событием сегодняшнего вечера. Впрочем, Изар готов был признать, что крики Боула и Деррика были почти так же хороши.

– Подойди. Ближе.

Изар наконец-то поднял глаза.

Комната была просторной и светлой. Вдоль стен шли ряды колонн, ведущие к небольшой платформе, на котором его ждал Темный Лорд. Похоже, помещение задумывалось как бальная зала, а на возвышении обычно располагались столы с закусками для гостей. Теперь, однако, там стояло одно-единственное кресло.

Кресло Волдеморта.

По-прежнему избегая смотреть волшебнику в глаза, Изар подходил все ближе к нему. Остановившись перед возвышением, мальчик уже начал опускаться на колени, когда Лорд остановил его.

– Еще ближе. Поднимись сюда, ко мне. Стань на колени.

Темный Лорд снова сел в кресло и замер в ожидании. Затаив дыхание, Изар шагнул на платформу и опустился на колени прямо у ног Волдеморта.

– Мой Лорд? – тихо произнес мальчик. Он не хотел бы выказывать чрезмерную покорность, но знал, что и так уже ступил на очень тонкий лед.

Волдеморт подался вперед и завел руки за голову Изара. Рэйвенкловец замер, почувствовав, как пальцы зарылись в волосы, прежде чем взяться за края маски. Темный Лорд стянул ее с мальчика, открывая его лицо.

– Я должен был убедиться, что под маской именно ты, – усмехнувшись, пояснил волшебник. – Ты так тих и покорен сегодня, дитя мое.   

Серо-зеленые глаза наконец встретились с алыми. Изар позволил упрямству проступить во взгляде, замечая, как усмешка Темного Лорда при этом стала еще заметнее.

– Я попал в ваш опальный список, мой Лорд, поэтому не хотел лишний раз рисковать. Сегодня вы удивительно щедры на круциатусы, и я решил, что лучше держать язык за зубами.

Волдеморт рассмеялся.

Длинные ногти волшебника царапнули кожу, когда тот взял Изара за подбородок, твердо удерживая его.

– Признаюсь, что я пребываю в… смешанных чувствах по поводу твоего участия в этой безрассудной затее, – усмешка Темного Лорда дрогнула. – С одной стороны, мне нравится, что ты стал принимать более активное участие в жизни, пусть даже это жизнь моих Пожирателей. У меня нет ни малейших сомнений по поводу того, кто был истинным лидером вашей шайки. Я весьма доволен твоим проявившимся умением вести за собой.

Изар сжал зубы, но остался неподвижен, помня о хватке Волдеморта.

– С другой стороны, я разочарован. Я скорее ожидал, что ты сделаешь все, чтобы отговорить Нотта от этого наивного замысла. Ожидал, что ты поймешь то отвращение, которое я испытаю к подобной… эскападе, – Волдеморт презрительно скривился. – Я вовсе не обрадовался, услышав, что вместе с остальными исчез и ты.

– И все же, – продолжал волшебник, разочарование на лице которого уже сменилось более знакомым Изару выражением дразнящей, волнующей насмешки, – есть еще кое-что, – Темный Лорд наклонился и замер в опасной близости от Изара, – у меня вызывают много вопросов причины, заставившие тебя согласиться на эту вылазку, – алые глаза вспыхнули, уставившись в подчеркнуто невинное лицо мальчика, – я могу силой проникнуть в твои мысли и выяснить наверняка, зачем ты с ними пошел. Но это же испортит все удовольствие, верно? Мне нравится игра, которую мы ведем. Это всего лишь вопрос времени, когда твои побуждения перестанут быть для меня загадкой; однако к тому моменту ты уже сделаешь следующий ход. 

Губы Изара дрогнули в усмешке, мальчик тихо хмыкнул, невероятно довольный. Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее от их противостояния с Темным Лордом, от его взглядов и прикосновений.

– Мой Лорд, у вас нет причин для подозрений, - мальчик дерзко накрыл запястье Волдеморта левой рукой; никогда раньше Изар не касался его первым, – я, в свою очередь, имею все основания опасаться ваших намерений.

Алые глаза задумчиво сощурились, и взгляд Темного Лорда упал на левую руку мальчика – в частности, на ее средний палец. Волдеморт возбужденно зашипел и снова посмотрел на Изара.

– Кольцо, ну конечно же, – губы волшебника растянулись в жестокой улыбке. – А я и забыл про него.

Забыл он, как же. И его взгляд, и его улыбка утверждали обратное. Высокомерие у Лорда просто зашкаливало.

Волдеморт нахмурился и подергал за кожаную перчатку на руке Изара.

– Жаль, что ты прячешь его. Пока я позволю тебе скрывать кольцо от посторонних глаз, но скоро придет день, когда я не потерплю, чтобы мои законные притязания оставались для мира тайной.

 Мальчик потрясенно застыл.

– Скажи мне, Изар, чему, по-твоему, служит кольцо?

Рэйвенкловец почувствовал, что теряется под хищным взглядом Темного Лорда. Эта близость… она была неправильной, ведь так?

– Мой Лорд, – раздался голос от двери.

Изар мгновенно убрал руку с запястья Темного Лорда и отпрянул. Волдеморт раздраженно вздохнул и повернул голову к Люциусу Малфою.  

– Да? – небрежно бросил он. – Все прошло гладко?

Как оказалось, Люциус явился не один: несколько Пожирателей Смерти из ближнего круга проследовали внутрь следом за ним. Их золотые маски отражались в полированном мраморе пола. Посмотрев на новоприбывших, Изар быстро надел обратно свою маску. Среди золота иногда мелькало серебро, доказывая, что Волдеморт решил бросить в бой не только свой ближний круг.

Все Пожиратели замерли на почтительном расстоянии от Темного Лорда, своими позами выражая абсолютную покорность. Стоявшая с краю Беллатрикс, небрежно сжимавшая маску в руке, безумно улыбалась и не сводила глаз с Изара.

– Несколько авроров мертвы или ранены, остальным удалось уйти, – доложил Люциус. Его взгляд скользнул по мальчику, прежде чем снова вернуться к Темному Лорду. – Что до наших, то я счастлив сообщить, что есть несколько раненых, но ни одного убитого или попавшего в плен.

– Превосходно! – довольно отозвался Волдеморт. – Не так ли, Изар?

Изар склонил голову:

– Совершенно верно, мой Лорд.

По залу разнеслись смешки, и Изар сердито подумал, что же они увидели в этом смешного. Волдеморт похлопал его по голове; пальцы волшебника на мгновение зарылись в волосы мальчика, поглаживая.  

– Ступай найди Северуса, Изар, вам пора возвращаться в Хогвартс. Старый пройдоха может заметить ваше отсутствие.

Изар отодвинулся от Темного Лорда и спустился с возвышения так быстро, как позволяло ему достоинство. Высоко подняв голову, он прошел к выходу.

Беллатрикс поймала его взгляд и хохотнула, проводя палочкой по своим губам:

– Как дела у папочки?

Не испытывающий ни малейшего страха Изар, проходя мимо, наградил ее пронзительным взглядом.

– Осторожнее, Беллатрикс, – мягко предупредил Волдеморт. – Уверен, что Изар способен задать тебе трепку.

Удаляясь, мальчик услышал за спиной хихиканье волшебницы.

Заметив в коридоре Снейпа и остальных учеников, он поспешил покинуть комнату.


	19. Часть I. Глава 19

– Какой кошмар, – жалобный стон прозвенел в небольшом помещении и эхом отдался в ушах Изара, – мерлинова борода, это просто невыносимо.

– Не будешь ли ты так любезен заткнуться к чертям собачьим? – раздраженно бросил Изар. – Последний час ты только и делаешь, что ноешь, – он сердито уставился на Драко, гадая, зачем вообще его поставили в пару с белобрысым слизеринцем. В качестве наказания Снейп велел им навести порядок в туалете на первом этаже. Последние две недели тот был закрыт из-за каких-то "неисправностей", словно поджидая, когда туда явятся Изар и Драко. 

– Ты только посмотри, Изар, – душераздирающе вздохнул Драко, оттирая какое-то особо въевшееся пятно с унитаза – без магии, пользуясь одной только маленькой мыльной губкой. – Мои пальцы уже на сосиски похожи! – слизеринец дрожал; гримаса отвращения, казалось, навечно приросла к его лицу.

Изар, драивший пол рядом с умывальниками, только фыркнул. Он был готов поспорить, что Снейп заранее наложил на туалет парочку подлых заклинаний, чтобы тот пришел в как можно более мерзкое состояние. Повсюду была плесень, грязь, пыль, волосы и некие... загрязнения, о происхождении которых Изар даже думать боялся.

– Привыкай, – протянул мальчик. Он чувствовал приближение мощной ауры и слишком хорошо знал, кому она принадлежит. – Кроме того, через несколько лет они все равно так будут выглядеть, – Драко в ответ что-то недовольно пробурчал и бросил работу, принявшись уже в сотый раз вытирать руки.

Звук шагов дорогих ботинок был почти не слышен, когда политик вошел к ним. Изар стоял на четвереньках спиной к двери, скрытый за бесконечными рядами умывальников. Веселье Риддла, казалось, можно было потрогать. 

– Мерлин, кто бы мог подумать, что в вас скрыт истинный талант уборщиков? – восхитился волшебник.

Драко побледнел и выпрямился, пытаясь сохранить хотя бы остатки достоинства.

– Я даже подумываю поручить вам заняться моей пыточной камерой – ее как раз не помешает как следует отскрести.

Изар сел, едва не стукнувшись о край раковины, и усмехнулся политику. Стоило ему показаться, как Риддл немедленно развернулся, сосредоточив все свое внимание на нем. Изар знал, что волосы у него торчат во все стороны, а магловские тряпки все в грязи и зияют прорехами. Ну и плевать.

– Отскрести? Отскрести от чего? От пыли, потому что ей не пользовались целую вечность?

Риддла его ответ, казалось, развеселил еще больше, в то время как Драко окончательно побелел, слишком шокированный дерзостью Изара, чтобы держать себя в руках.

– Да, полагаю, ты прав. И все же там не помешает хорошенько убраться, прежде чем приглашать _особых_ гостей.

– Не расскажете, о ком именно речь? – оживился Изар, сообразив, что Риддл и в самом деле планирует захват каких-то пленников. Впрочем, мальчик был почти уверен, что никакой пыточной камеры у Темного Лорда не было. Риддл представлялся ему слишком кровожадным, чтобы наслаждаться долгими мучениями жертвы. Что-то подсказывало Изару, что тот предпочитал доставить несколько минут неописуемых страданий и, быстро пресытившись пыткой, убить.

– Пока нет, – покачал головой Риддл, прислоняясь к недавно оттертой стене и продолжая рассматривать Изара. – Однако я непременно все расскажу, как только они окажутся на моем попечении, – взгляд политика перешел на безмолвного Малфоя, который весь обратился в слух. – Какие наказания назначены остальным?

Драко вздрогнул, поняв, что вопрос обращен к нему. Изар подавил смешок. Слизеринец до дрожи боялся Темного Лорда. Малфой постарался скрыть ужас, вместо Волдеморта обратившись с ответом к унитазу. 

– Боул и Деррик чистят зубными щетками совятню, – Драко скривился, – и будут заниматься этим целый месяц.

Изар нахмурился, он не понимал, почему оба семикурсника так легко отделались. Конечно, совятня была огромной, и они наверняка нацепляют там каких-нибудь паразитов и сотрут в кровь колени, и все же подобное наказание казалось ему слишком мягким.

– Откровенно говоря, я тоже предпочел бы выгребать птичье дерьмо, чем убирать человеческое, – негромко заметил он, оттирая от раковины какое-то светло-коричневое пятно. 

Драко наградил его красноречивым взглядом, ясно давая понять, что сам он предпочел бы держаться подальше от дерьма любого происхождения.

– Гринграсс придется три недели мыть все женские туалеты на первом и втором этажах. А Нотт... – Драко усмехнулся. – Сегодня Нотт весь день будет собирать бубонтюберов с тем огромным полудурком Хагридом в Запретном лесу, а завтра – выдавливать из них гной с профессором Спраут.

Изар поморщился, вспомнив первое испытание и бубонтюбера, которого сумел добыть. Ну и гнусные же создания. Мальчик склонился над очередным пятном на полу и осторожно провел по нему губкой. Пятно в ответ зашипело и медленно отползло в сторону. Изар вздохнул.

На следующий день после их вылазки газеты взорвались сенсационными статьями. Изар мельком взглянул на передовицу "Пророка" через плечо одного из учеников и заметил на фото размытые фигуры Пожирателей смерти и авроров. Журналисты объявили Пожирателей группой бандитов. Какой же сюрприз их ждет в будущем! Единственная причина, по которой Волдеморта не было во главе этого отряда – то, что он предпочитал держать в секрете свое существование и растущую мощь и в газетах пока появляться не планировал.

До тех пор, пока не придет их время, Пожиратели смерти залягут на дно. Через какое-то время паника в обществе утихнет и обыватели опять почувствуют себя в безопасности. В конце концов, о Темных Лордах в мире не слышали со времен Геллерта Гриндевальда, а его могуществу пришел конец много-много лет назад.

О смерти Кори Эпплтона в "Пророке" тоже написали. Убит инсультным проклятием одного из налетчиков... Изар задумался, не оскорбляет ли Пожирателей то, что их посчитали обычными головорезами.

– Восхитительно, – заметил Риддл. – Я ни в коем случае не намерен оспаривать заслуженность вашего наказания, однако сегодня вы, очевидно, и так неплохо потрудились, – палочка скользнула волшебнику из рукава в ладонь. Хватило одного ее взмаха, чтобы туалет засиял чистотой. Изар моргнул, а Драко от облегчения чуть не хлопнулся в обморок. – Мистер Харрисон, ваше присутствие требуется в другом месте. Следуйте за мной.

Не дожидаясь мальчика, политик направился в коридор. Изар швырнул губку в мусорное ведро и замер, размышляя. Он устал и не был уверен, что выдержит очередной раунд их с Волдемортом противостояния. Мальчик глянул в зеркало, отметив и засохшие хлопья мыльной пены на подбородке, и взъерошенные волосы. Кончики их во влажном помещении завились, делая его похожим на какого-то дурацкого пуделя.

Футболка с длинными рукавами в нескольких местах была порвана, довершали наряд драные джинсы и поношенные магловские кроссовки.

Да уж, видок просто блеск.

Отвернувшись от зеркала, Изар вышел, даже не посмотрев на Драко, который так и остался сидеть на полу, оглушенный свалившимся на него счастьем.

– Осторожнее, Малфой, а то люди могут подумать, что здесь тебе самое место, – Драко в мгновение ока вскочил на ноги, путаясь в полах мантии.

Изар вышел в коридор и огляделся в поисках Темного Лорда. Большинство учеников отправились в Хогсмид, и в школе было непривычно пусто. Уловив какое-то движение, Изар повернулся, успев заметить исчезнувший за углом край плаща. Мальчик последовал за ним, неуклюже шаркая отстающими подошвами кроссовок. Не то чтобы ему требовались подсказки, чтобы найти волшебника – вполне хватало отчетливого магического следа.

Судя по всему, они направлялись в подземелья. Изар шел за Риддлом на приличном расстоянии, наблюдая за ним со спины. Сам Темный Лорд когда-то описал повадки Изара как смесь уверенности и ненависти к себе... если такое вообще было возможно. Изар понял, что то, как держит себя Риддл, ему нравится. Нельзя было сказать, что тот вышагивал как-то особенно важно, однако в поступи темного мага чувствовалась уверенность, даже высокомерие. И угроза, конечно. Казалось, сама Тьма следовала за Волдемортом по пятам.

Даже под личиной политика, за всеми иллюзиями Изар всегда мог различить Темного Лорда.

Волдеморт остановился у входа в личные апартаменты профессора Снейпа. Мгновение помешкав, мальчик подошел ближе. Дверь была полуоткрыта, и в щель Изар увидел хозяина помещения, неловко присевшего на край кожаного дивана. На его лице лежала печать усталости, заставляя выглядеть старше.

– Входи, Изар, и закрой за собой дверь, – негромко приказал Риддл, успевший пройти вглубь комнаты.

Мальчик вошел – и чуть было не попятился, заметив Регулуса. Отец сидел на диване напротив Снейпа и явно чувствовал себя так же неловко, как и декан Слизерина. При виде сына серые глаза Регулуса буквально засияли. Каждый раз при встрече отец всматривался в него с какой-то странной одержимостью, словно до сих пор не мог поверить, что Изар существовал на самом деле.

Как только дверь за мальчиком закрылась, Риддл выступил из тени и указал Изару на место рядом с Регулусом.

– Сядь.

Понимая, что спорить не стоит, Изар тяжело осел на диван. Внутри все свело от неприятного предчувствия; он догадывался, к чему все шло. Вопрос в том, был ли он к этому готов? Да. По крайней мере, он в это верил.

– К сожалению, сегодня я пришел не затем, чтобы покарать вас, Регулус и Северус. Вместо этого я готов выслушать все, что у вас есть мне сказать. С вашим же наказанием придется повременить до тех пор, пока вокруг не будет никаких следящих чар, – Риддл прошел к камину, и полы его мантии прошелестели по каменному полу. – Изар, разумеется, тоже имеет полное право услышать сию... душещипательную историю любви аристократа и грязнокровки.

Изар тяжело сглотнул и, прежде чем повернуться к Регулусу, принял невозмутимый вид. В последнее время тот зачастил в Хогвартс. Возможно, он приезжал к Сириусу... мальчик перевел задумчивый взгляд на профессора зельеварения. Или к Снейпу? Тот был странно напряжен и явно избегал смотреть на Регулуса.

Регулус никогда не числился в розыске, однако официально был объявлен мертвым. Побывал ли он в министерстве, чтобы сообщить о том, что жив? В кабинете Сириуса, в тот день, когда Изар со слизеринцами отправились в дом Эпплтона, отец говорил что-то об улаживании дел с властями. Однако Изару тогда было не до того, чтобы прислушиваться к его словам, и поподробнее расспросить он не догадался.

Теперь же, явившись к Волдеморту с повинной, Регулус мог без опаски разгуливать где угодно. Зачем же он теряет время в Хогвартсе?

– Позволено ли мне говорить с сыном свободно, мой Лорд? – спросил Регулус. Риддл в ответ молча кивнул. 

Профессор Снейп при этом весь посерел, словно ему отчаянно не хотелось воскрешать прошлое.

– История моя довольно банальна, – начал Регулус. Не отрывая взгляда от лица Изара, он всем телом повернулся к нему. Казалось, что Регулус предпочитает исповедаться перед сыном, а не перед Темным Лордом. – Лили в школе была прекрасной девушкой – очаровательной и очень умной.

Снейп коротко кивнул, соглашаясь. Изар, заметив это, поднял бровь, но снова повернулся к Регулусу.

– Когда я поступил в Хогвартс, то оказался на год младше Северуса и Лили. Она училась в Гриффиндоре, в то время как мы с Северусом были слизеринцами. Сириус и Джеймс Поттер и еще несколько их дружков учились вместе с Лили... разумеется, тоже в Гриффиндоре. Шайка Поттера безжалостно изводила Северуса, я же был воспитан в лучших традициях чистокровных семейств. Меня учили ненавидеть Свет, маглов и грязнокровок, а Гриффиндор, казалось, соединял в себе все это. Я хотел угодить родителям, и не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что сразу ощутил все выгоды их разочарования в Сириусе, которого Шляпа отправила в Гриффиндор.

Регулус замолчал и тихо улыбнулся Изару.

– Когда же я оказался в Хогвартсе, то ко всем прочим причинам для ненависти добавилось и желание отплатить за издевательства над Северусом. В конце концов, он был одним из нас, змеек, а я с первого взгляда проникся к нему симпатией и по мере сил старался защитить. Временами ты напоминаешь мне его, Изар. Северус… он просто хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое; дети порой бывают невероятно жестоки. И я с новой силой возненавидел брата за то, каким он был подонком.

Регулус снова умолк и заметно погрустнел. Изар заметил, с каким каменным лицом слушал его профессор Снейп. То, о чем говорил Регулус, нашло отклик в душе мальчика, Изар будто наяву видел юного Снейпа, которого немилосердно дразнили остальные дети. Изару Снейп казался сильным, замкнутым и загадочным... вероятно, он был таким и в школе. Дети же обычно не любят одиночек.

– Благодаря своей дружбе с Северусом я и познакомился с Лили Эванс... грязнокровкой, за которой настойчиво ухлестывал Джеймс Поттер и едва ли не во всеуслышание объявлял своей. Северус и Лили были знакомы еще до Хогвартса. Они жили неподалеку друг от друга в магловском районе и дружили с пеленок. Даже в школе они тайком встречались, чтобы сделать вместе уроки и просто поболтать. Северусу пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы рассказать мне о Лили. В конце концов, семейство Блэков всегда славилось своим презрением ко всему, что связано с маглами. С большой неохотой я согласился прийти на одну из их встреч… – казалось, Регулус сам себе был отвратителен. – …и влюбился с первого взгляда.

Изар неловко поежился. Он и представить не мог, как можно влюбиться в грязнокровку. Те же росли среди маглов – тех самых маглов, которых он так яростно ненавидел.

– Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, сын мой, – Регулус сверкнул улыбкой. – Тогда я считал точно так же. И все же Лили была великолепна – по крайней мере, в уме и таланте ей не было равных. Я чувствовал себя так, словно нашел родственную душу. Мы часами напролет спорили о достоинствах и недостатках Темных искусств, о свойствах чар и заклинаний... мы были лучшими учениками на своих факультетах, Изар, и меня нисколько не удивляет, что ты вырос вундеркиндом. Оба твоих родителя были неглупыми людьми – не гениями, разумеется, но к магии у нас с Лили был настоящий талант.

– Ты отклоняешься от темы, Блэк, – протянул Снейп, уставившись на пламя в камине.

Не отрывая взгляда от Изара, Регулус едва заметно улыбнулся.

– У Лили обнаружился изощренный, типично слизеринский склад ума. Я был одержим ей, совершенно потерял голову. Однако реакция родителей меня, конечно, страшила. Как раз в это время они лишили Сириуса наследства.

– Лишили наследства? – Изар вопросительно поднял брови. – Почему?

Регулус глянул на безмолвствующего Темного Лорда.

– Он подпал под влияние Джеймса и слишком открыто поносил убеждения, которые отстаивает Темный Лорд. В тот же день, когда его лишили наследства, Сириус сбежал из дома и поселился у Поттеров. Видя это, я преисполнился решимости держать свою влюбленность в секрете. Только на седьмом курсе Лили – я в то время учился на шестом – ответила на мои чувства, хоть поначалу и несмело. Ходили слухи, что она приняла ухаживания Джеймса Поттера, – Регулус пристыженно опустил голову. – Именно тогда, Изар, я ступил на ту кривую дорожку, что привела меня к нынешнему плачевному состоянию. Прошу, постарайся понять… я был молод и слеп от любовной горячки. Я был глупцом.

Изар опустил взгляд на свои руки, лежавшие на коленях. Отец просил понять его, и рэйвенкловец почти чувствовал его смущение и стыд за то, о чем тот еще только собирался поведать.

– Я уверен, что ты уже не тот мальчик, которым был когда-то, – наконец произнес Изар. Прошлые ошибки дорого обошлись Регулусу. – Пятнадцати лет в изгнании более чем достаточно, чтобы осознать свою неправоту.

Регулус улыбнулся и сжал колено Изара:

– Благодарю.

Снейп внимательно смотрел на них обоих; отблески пламени превращали его лицо в маску, целиком состоящую из резких линий.

– Предлагаю тебе продолжить рассказ с седьмого курса, – произнес он наконец. – Той части, когда ты наконец прозрел.

– Неужели обязательно усложнять все еще больше, Северус? – тихо спросил Регулус. – Я знаю, что наделал много ошибок. И я уже попросил у тебя прощения за каждую из них.

Изар поднял брови. Между этими двумя явно что-то происходило – что-то более глубокое, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Они препирались так, словно Изара с Волдемортом вообще не было в комнате. Мальчик глянул на Риддла, который по-прежнему стоял у камина. Половина лица темного мага была погружена в тень, на другой же, оставшейся на свету, была написана откровенная скука.

Тихо вздохнув, Регулус снова обратился к Изару. 

– На седьмом курсе мне очень не хватало Северуса и Лили. Они выпустились на год раньше и, пока я доучивался, Северус успел стать и Пожирателем смерти, и членом Ордена Феникса.

Изар тихо хмыкнул.

– Орден Феникса?

– Орден Феникса – это группа единомышленников, сплотившихся под руководством Дамблдора; секретная организация, которая посвятила себя борьбе с темными силами, – негромко объяснил Снейп. – Я стал двойным агентом в интересах Темного Лорда.

Услышанное невероятно позабавило Изара. Мальчик поднял голову к Лорду. Тот, казалось, едва сдерживал усмешку.

– То есть, по сути, Орден – это дамблдорская версия Пожирателей смерти?

– Именно так, – раздался из тени голос Риддла.

Изар повернулся обратно к отцу, заметив, что тот пристально наблюдает за ними. Регулус невозмутимо продолжил:

– На седьмом курсе я получил из министерства приглашение поработать в Отделе тайн.

– Ты стал невыразимцем? – прошептал Изар. Какое странное совпадение. Когда он получил подобное приглашение, то и понятия не имел, что идет по стопам сразу обоих родителей.

– Да, – отрывисто кивнул Регулус. – Я принял предложение сразу, как только узнал, что найду там Лили. Меня направили в…

– В Комнату смерти? – с иронией предположил Изар.

– Изар, – неторопливо заговорил Риддл, – тоже невыразимец, – мальчик бросил на Темного Лорда сердитый взгляд. Он не собирался рассказывать об этом Регулусу – или Снейпу, если уж на то пошло. Изар хотел, чтобы о его месте работы и впредь не знал никто, кроме Волдеморта, Дамблдора и его собственных коллег по отделу. Впрочем, скорее всего, Регулус рано или поздно и так бы обо всем проведал.

Регулус застыл; серые глаза волшебника, казалось, засияли ледяным светом.

– Уже? Подумать только, что за времена настали – даже детей тащат в кабалу, – тут Регулус выразительно посмотрел на Волдеморта. – В какой комнате ты работаешь? – спросил он затем+.

– Пока еще ни в какой, – неохотно признался Изар. – Я приступил к работе прошлым летом, и пока что мне поручали только изготовление маховиков времени, – мальчик вспомнил о своих монотонных обязанностях в министерстве. Он очень надеялся, что на следующий год ему не придется снова возиться с маховиками. – Однако, как и тебя, Комната смерти меня очень заинтересовала.

– Ты же еще не был в ней, верно? – напряженно спросил Регулус. Прочитав ответ на лице Изара, он схватил мальчика за плечи: – Ты ее видел, ведь так? Лили там работает; ты не мог ее не встретить. Но в «Кабаньей голове» ты говорил, что никогда ее не знал!

– Я солгал, – ответил мальчик так же напряженно. – А что мне оставалось делать? Признаться, что моя собственная мать встретила меня, словно незнакомца? Притворилась, будто видит меня в первый раз? – горько спросил он. – Не то чтобы я был против – в конце концов, она бросила меня в магловском приюте. Впрочем, одна вещь ее явно интересовала – как можно скорее затащить меня к Вуали, – Изар вспомнил странную настойчивость, с которой Лили добивалась его помощи. А еще он вспомнил восхищение, которое вызвала у него арка. Ее красота… ее загадки…

Лампа рядом с Регулусом треснула, и он до боли сжал руки на плечах мальчика.

– Да как она посмела! – ядовито выплюнул волшебник.

Изар сохранял внешнюю невозмутимость, однако внутри шевельнулся страх. Никогда прежде он не видел Регулуса таким. Честно говоря, мальчик вообще не подозревал в отце подобной свирепости. Он думал, что Регулус тянулся к темной магии и ненавидел маглов исключительно в силу воспитания, однако выражение неприкрытой ненависти на его лице стало для мальчика откровением. Отец был темным магом. Увиденное… завораживало. Изару стало интересно посмотреть, на что способен Регулус в бою.

Глаза отца – серые, в окружении темных ресниц – всегда были очень выразительными. Однако в моменты ярости они разве что не светились.

– Мерзкое отродье! – прорычал волшебник, всем телом подаваясь к Изару. – Что произошло? В тот день, когда ты оказался рядом с Вуалью – что случилось? Конечно, ты слышал голоса; даже если ты не видел смерть прежде, ты все равно должен был их слышать. У Блэков особая восприимчивость ко всему, что связано со смертью, но не случилось ли чего-то еще? Очень важно, чтобы ты сейчас сказал правду, Изар, – Регулус говорил торопливо, почти захлебываясь словами.

Он словно наперед знал, что сейчас услышит.

– Нет, – уверенно солгал мальчик, застыв в кольце отцовских рук. – Ничего не было, только голоса, – на лице Регулуса отразилось облегчение. 

– Он лжет, маленький дьяволенок, – Волдеморт неодобрительно поцокал языком, наблюдая за ними из тени.

Глаза Регулуса расширились. Столь же быстро, как и возник, его гнев растворился, сменившись потрясением. Изар вырвался из его рук и возмущенно воззрился на Темного Лорда. Тревогу на лице Регулуса он предпочел проигнорировать. Тот словно нарочно пытался его запугать.

– Да на чьей вы вообще стороне? – сердито спросил Изар. Неотступное внимание Регулуса и Снейпа нервировало.

– Не забывай, что вы все в моем списке нелюбимцев, – ехидно напомнил ему Темный Лорд. Изар фыркнул. Опять это чертово слово. – Мне просто интересно, к чему он клонит.

– Ни к чему, – прервал его Регулус; лицо его словно превратилось в камень. – Тема закрыта. Ты слышал из-за Вуали голоса и больше ничего не случилось, так? – прежде чем мальчик успел ответить, Регулус кивнул: – Хорошо. Я верю тебе, Изар.

Изар и Волдеморт одновременно нахмурились от такой внезапной перемены. Снейп только покачал головой; профессор тоже наверняка заметил этот маневр.

Изар просто умирал от любопытства, но он не хотел, чтобы все присутствующие узнали, почему Вуаль представляла для него такой интерес. И еще меньше он хотел рассказывать, что произошло тогда между ним и Лили. Что-то подсказывало мальчику, что присутствие Темного Лорда мешало Регулусу. Однако интерес Волдеморта уже пробудился, и никакого способа погасить его не было. При этом темный маг молчал; он отступил обратно в тень, удивляя Изара своим бездействием. 

В чем же его причина?

Существовала вероятность, что Темный Лорд не хотел терять лицо, упрашивая Регулуса. Темному Лорду не подобает просить. Однако он мог _потребовать_ ответа. Почему Волдеморт не предпочел просто приказать? Пригрозить?

Что-то подсказывало Изару, что Риддлу доставляла удовольствие возможность самому докопаться до сути.

– В то время, когда Северус жил своей жизнью, а Лили устраивала свою, мне оставалось только сосредоточиться на учебе, – спокойно продолжил Регулус, медленно откидываясь обратно на спинку дивана. От мальчика не укрылось напряжение в его позе. Отец явно еще не оправился от новости о Вуали. – Поглощенный Лили без остатка, я постепенно повернулся спиной к тем, кто вовсе этого не заслуживал.

На этом месте Регулус посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот словно невзначай отвел взгляд, сохраняя бесстрастный вид.

– Едва закончив школу, я тут же бросился к Лили, несмотря на все предупреждения Северуса, – Изар продолжал внимательно наблюдать за зельеваром. – Северус повторял, чтобы я держался с ней настороже. Она вступила в Орден и продолжила тесно общаться с Альбусом Дамблдором. Северус считал, что тот каким-то образом манипулирует ею. Я не верил ему, – Регулус покачал головой. – Я решил, что он просто хочет увести ее у меня, – голос отца прозвучал откровенно несчастно, и мальчик почувствовал, что напряжение в комнате стало невыносимым.

Губы мальчика дрогнули в усмешке.

Неужели он и в самом деле почувствовал что-то особенное между… о Мерлин.

– Поработав вместе с Лили всего несколько дней, я и сам начал замечать произошедшие с ней перемены. Какая-то часть меня рвалась от нее прочь, и моя одержимость стала понемногу рассеиваться. Однако на этот раз Лили сама прилагала все силы, чтобы меня удержать. Она утверждала, что невероятно счастлива видеть меня после целого года разлуки. Кроме того, они как раз ненадолго разошлись с Поттером и, не успел я опомниться, как все завертелось, и... короче говоря, ты был зачат в Комнате смерти.

Изар зашипел, скривившись от отвращения:

– Может, я и простил тебя за глупость, но вовсе не обязан выслушивать подобное.

Регулус усмехнулся.

– Ты, сын мой, настоящий подарок судьбы. Не смей даже думать, что я был не рад тебе. Разумеется, за Лили ручаться не могу, – тут всю веселость с него как ветром сдуло. – Она начала свою игру в первый же мой рабочий день. Едва я переступил порог Отдела тайн, как оказался у нее на крючке. До сих пор не могу поверить, что она так хладнокровно использовала и меня, и саму себя.

– О чем ты говоришь? – требовательно спросил Изар, потеряв нить повествования.

– Ты был нужен ей, чтобы подобраться ко мне – или, точнее, к Темному Лорду, – Регулус явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. – Она знала, что я всегда хотел детей. Я мечтал о сыне, и она сыграла на этом желании, чтобы добиться своего, – Регулус моргнул и помрачнел. – Лили было известно, что моя семья всегда поддерживала темную сторону. Метку я еще не получил, но для нее не было секретом, что это лишь дело времени.

В последовавшем за этими словами молчании мальчик гадал, каково было отцу вспоминать все это в присутствии Темного Лорда.

– Однажды Лили пришла ко мне, грустная и подавленная. Она рассказала, что беременна. Я, конечно же, был на седьмом небе от счастья. Тогда она высказала опасение, что мое желание следовать за Темным Лордом ее пугает. И как мы могли даже думать о том, чтобы заводить ребенка, когда моим господином станет жестокий и кровожадный Лорд, который без малейших колебаний, если понадобится, воспользуется новорожденным в своих интересах. Поэтому после долгих колебаний я пообещал ей не принимать метку.

– И как ты себя при этом чувствовал? – спросил Изар.

Регулус горько улыбнулся.

– Я темный маг, Изар, и всегда таким останусь. Однако я с радостью пожертвую чем угодно, чтобы защитить тебя, и именно на этом Лили и сыграла. Она убедила меня начать поиски... – тут он умолк и неуверенно посмотрел на Темного Лорда.

– Можешь продолжать. Я доверяю Изару, – заявил Волдеморт. – И я более чем уверен, что Северус уже в курсе.

Доверие.  Какое странное слово в устах Темного Лорда.

– Она уговорила меня проникнуть в сейф Беллатрикс в Гринготсе, чтобы найти хоркрукс Темного Лорда. В то время я и понятия не имел о важности этого артефакта.

Изар заинтересованно подался вперед.

– Хоркрукс… – благоговейно прошептал он, а Снейп недоуменно нахмурился. Очевидно, он был не в курсе подробностей истории Регулуса. – Хоркрукс, – пояснил мальчик профессору, – это сосуд для частицы души волшебника. Маг отсекает часть от своей души и помещает ее в выбранный предмет, например, в какое-то украшение. Если впоследствии он погибнет, то умрет только тело, душа же его через хоркрукс останется привязанной к нашему миру. Это крайне сложный темномагический ритуал.

Ощутив на себе неодобрительные взгляды сразу трех пар глаз, Изар умолк.

– Что? – немного смущенно огрызнулся он.

– Откуда тебе известно про это? – тихо спросил Регулус. – Тебе же всего пятнадцать.

Изар раздраженно закатил глаза. Когда они наконец поймут, что он не обычный пятнадцатилетний подросток и все эти годы был сам себе господином?

– Мне бы тоже весьма хотелось это узнать, – вкрадчиво добавил Снейп.

– Я наткнулся на одну книгу в Запретной секции, – холодно сообщил Изар. – Никаких подробностей там не было, только краткое упоминание о подобных ритуалах, – добавил он в свою защиту и посмотрел на Регулуса: – Так на чем ты остановился? Лили заставила тебя пробраться в сейф Беллатрикс в поисках хоркрукса Темного Лорда. Полагаю, что как наследник рода ты при желании мог получить доступ ко всем сейфам членов семьи. И Беллатрикс наверняка об этом узнала и тут же доложила Темному Лорду, который понял, что ты вышел на охоту за столь ценным для него артефактом.

Регулус кивнул Изару, взглядом намекая, что он не забыл о той книге про хоркруксы. Мальчик сообразил, что вертеть отцом так просто не получится. Если уж тот задавался целью, сбить его с толку было невозможно.

– В целом верно. Вмешательство Беллатрикс позволило мне понять всю важность артефакта, который я искал. Лили рассказала, что на самом деле, по мнению Дамблдора, это был один из семи хоркруксов Темного Лорда.

Изар недоуменно моргнул и не смог сдержать нервный смешок.

Семь хоркруксов? Невозможно. По крайней мере, не в случае Волдеморта. Если бы Темный Лорд действительно расщепил свою душу семь раз, то давно сошел бы с ума. Почему Дамблдор так уверен, что у Волдеморта семь хоркруксов? Неужели директор не понимает, что с настолько покалеченной душой тот вел бы себя как буйнопомешанный?

Хотя… чем больше Изар обдумывал услышанное, тем яснее понимал, что Дамблдор, скорее всего, совершенно не разбирался в природе хоркруксов. Не исключено, что директор считал, что именно они превратили Волдеморта в того, кем он являлся; что именно хоркруксы заставили проявиться жестокость Темного Лорда, его страсть к пыткам и убийствам. Дамблдор, вероятно, был знаком с темными артефактами лишь поверхностно, совершенно не понимая их сути.

Либо, возможно, Волдеморт сам подтолкнул директора к таким выводам?

Изар перевел взгляд на Темного Лорда. Тот поднес палец к губам; глаза волшебника сверкнули. Что ж, понятно. Волдеморт намеренно заставил врагов думать, что создал семь хоркруксов. Возможно, он даже сам посеял пару слухов среди своих последователей. Изар нисколько не удивился бы, если б оказалось, что у Темного Лорда вообще нет хоркруксов.

Тогда что же было настоящим источником его бессмертия? Конечно, если слухи о его бессмертии вообще имели под собой хоть какое-то основание.

– Когда Лили наконец рассказала об истинном назначении хоркруксов, я пришел в ярость, – продолжил Регулус, подозрительно косясь на погрузившегося в размышления мальчика. – Я заявил, что больше не буду ей помогать, что не могу предать Темного Лорда. Тогда она расплакалась, – Регулус улыбнулся призрачному воспоминанию. – Сквозь слезы она призналась, что все это время водила меня за нос, поддавшись на уговоры Дамблдора. Она сказала, что солгала мне о ребенке – что ее слова, все до единого, были притворством.

Изар поморщился.

– Как выяснилось позже, даже ее признание в собственной лжи оказалось обманом – по крайней мере в том, что касалось ребенка. Однако тогда я этого не знал. Ее предательство настолько потрясло меня, что я сбежал. Жизнь моя была разрушена. Тот, кому я всегда хотел служить, объявил на меня охоту, и мне не к кому было обратиться. Когда появился Северус, я на миг воспрял духом, однако оказалось, что его послали меня убить. Я думал, что он исполнит приказ… но Северус велел мне бежать так далеко, как только возможно, а сам инсценировал мою смерть.

Регулус покачал головой, уставившись в пол.

– Из-за нее я потерял пятнадцать лет. Пятнадцать бесценных лет, которые я мог бы провести со своим сыном. Она отдала тебя в магловский приют, – он снова покачал головой и взглянул на Изара исподлобья: – Я не понимаю, что ею двигало, Изар. Не понимаю, почему она не оставила тебя и не выдала за сына Поттера.

– Похоже, что ее мучило чувство вины, – задумчиво заметил Изар. В словах Регулуса был смысл. Почему Лили его бросила? Почему не воспитала из него солдата Света, изменив его внешность так, чтобы Изар походил на Поттера?

– Либо раскаяние, – вкрадчиво подсказал Волдеморт.

– Лили Поттер не способна испытывать раскаяние, – Снейп неторопливо поднялся. – Максимум, что она, возможно, пережила – это краткий миг неуверенности, смутное эхо прежней Лили Эванс, когда узнала, что ее действия привели к смерти Регулуса. Вероятно, именно поэтому она отдала Изара в приют – потому что не хотела, чтобы живое напоминание о ее преступлении будет рядом каждый день всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Профессор помолчал, затем принялся мерить комнату шагами.

– Лили никогда не видели беременной. Я уверен, что она скрыла свое положение от Поттера точно так же, как скрывала от Дамблдора. Директор не знал, каким именно образом она заставила Регулуса отправиться за хоркруксом. Теперь, оглядываясь назад, я припоминаю, что в тот месяц, когда родился Изар, Лили куда-то уехала, а когда вернулась, то казалась несчастной, словно убитой горем. Встречи Ордена происходили все реже, и Лили попросту исчезла. Примерно тогда же компания дружков Поттера начала понемногу распадаться, а их брак, очевидно, оказался не очень счастливым.

– Так вы не думаете, что она раскаивается? – снова спросил Изар. Судя по рассказу Снейпа, отношение Лили к собственным поступкам было как минимум неоднозначным. Впрочем, какая теперь разница. 

– Это не имеет значения! – выплюнул Регулус. – То, что она сделала, непростительно. Если бы она в самом деле раскаивалась, Изар, она бы глядя в глаза призналась тебе, что она твоя мать. Она бы вернулась в приют и забрала тебя, чтобы вырастить и воспитать как полагается. Вместо этого она побоялась последствий и замела все следы, надеясь, что правда никогда не всплывет, – Регулус всплеснул руками и криво улыбнулся. – Однако не стоит забывать, что сейчас Лили снова дала о себе знать. Она уже знает о том, что я жив. Увидим, что теперь предпримет эта сука.

Изар молчал. Все услышанное стало для него большим облегчением. Конечно, неприятно было узнать, что еще до рождения им попытались воспользоваться, чтобы уничтожить Волдеморта; однако теперь он намного лучше понимал Регулуса.

И как бы ему не претила сама мысль, он начинал сопереживать отцу… и сочувствовать.

Регулус всегда мечтал о сыне – или, по крайней мере, так он утверждал. Ради него отец пожертвовал своими убеждениями и положением в обществе. Здесь, в Британии, у него было все, но он лишился всего, что имел, поверив не тому человеку – лишь потому, что слишком сильно хотел иметь сына **.** Пятнадцать лет в изгнании, вдали от всего мира – на его месте Изар сам сгорал бы от желания отомстить. Мальчик на мгновение задумался, намерен ли Регулус мстить Лили.

Сочувствия же к матери он в своем сердце найти не мог.

– Мой Лорд, – прошептал Регулус, нарушив затянувшееся молчание. – Позвольте выразить свою признательность за ваше милосердие. Я знаю, что не заслуживаю его после того, что натворил, – это действительно было так, и Изар был потрясен тем, что Темный Лорд оставил Регулусу жизнь.

«Все из-за кольца, – гаденько прошипел внутренний голос, – Регулус жив только благодаря тому, что у тебя на пальце кольцо Лорда».

Волдеморт выступил из тени с жестокой улыбкой на лице.

– Благодари за это сына, Блэк, – Регулус склонил голову. – Тебя еще ждет Круциатус – надеюсь, что его ты как-нибудь переживешь. Впрочем, это может и подождать. Инициация состоится, как только позволят обстоятельства. Что-то мне подсказывает, что в ближайшие пару месяцев твоей руке лучше оставаться чистой.

Мальчик поднял брови и повернулся к Темному Лорду:

– Вы считаете, что министерство решит его допросить?

Политик перевел взгляд с Регулуса на Изара: 

– Совершенно в этом уверен.

Изар замер. Если поползут слухи о том, что Регулус жив, то Лили наверняка всполошится и захочет обличить его как Пожирателя смерти… как приверженца темной стороны.

– Но они даже не знают толком, что искать. Если министерство… если авроры увидят на его руке темную метку, они могут принять ее за обычную волшебную татуировку. Общество пока не подозревает ни о существовании Темного Лорда, ни Пожирателей смерти.

– О, дитя мое, – выдохнул Волдеморт, – поверь, если Дамблдор увидит на руке твоего отца темную метку, то найдет способ упрятать его в Азкабан.

Изар кивнул, в этом вопросе решив положиться на его мнение. 

Темный Лорд остановился прямо перед ним. Длинные ногти проследили контур лица мальчика в почти нежном жесте.

– Когда ты здесь закончишь, встретимся у входа в библиотеку. Нам нужно еще кое-что обсудить. Наедине, – Темный Лорд многозначительно посмотрел на хмурящегося Регулуса. Близкое присутствие Темного Лорда явно заставляла волшебника нервничать.

– Да, мой Лорд, – кивнул Изар.

Риддл проследовал к выходу, и мальчик проводил его взглядом. Профессор Снейп поднялся следом.

– Я тоже вас оставлю, – черные глаза на миг остановились на Регулусе; затем профессор выскользнул в смежную комнату. Изар проводил его насмешливым взглядом. Впрочем, все веселье быстро сошло на нет, стоило мальчику осознать, что он остался с отцом один на один – впервые в жизни. Прежде их всегда поджимало время либо рядом был кто-то еще.

– Я счастлив видеть, что ты так хорошо все воспринял, – начал Регулус. – Я боялся этого разговора, не хотел на тебя давить. Однако Темный Лорд настоял, чтобы мы все выяснили именно сегодня.

Изар покачал головой.

– Я сам хотел услышать твою историю. То, как _она_ поступила, просто ужасно.

Регулус едва заметно улыбнулся; от мерцания его глаз в полутемной комнате становилось не по себе.

– Я мог бы избежать всех проблем, если бы не позволил эмоциям взять верх. Прислушайся я к Северусу, все было бы совсем иначе… однако что случилось, то случилось. Если бы я не повел себя как идиот, возможно, тебя бы сейчас не здесь было, Изар. Поэтому, даже если бы мне выпал шанс прожить жизнь заново, я поступил бы так же.

Изар отвел взгляд, смущенный таким проникновенным признанием. Мальчик сам себя ненавидел за то тепло, что разлилось внутри от слов Регулуса.

– Полагаю, я все равно появился бы на свет – то есть, возможно, не я теперешний, а какая-то другая версия. В конце концов, ты же говорил, что всегда хотел сына. 

Регулус весело хмыкнул.

– Боюсь, что Лили стала единственной женщиной, заинтересовавшей меня в этом отношении, Изар, – он улыбнулся немного застенчиво. – Так что других детей не случилось бы.

Мальчик не смог скрыть удивления. Чуть раньше ему показалось, что он уловил какой-то проблеск чувств между Регулусом и Северусом, но слышать, как отец столь откровенно признает свои… предпочтения все равно было странно. Однополые отношения в волшебном мире, как правило, не приветствовались. Естественно, прецеденты были, как без этого. Однако среди чистокровных подобные союзы оставались редкостью. Безусловно, аристократы всегда предпочитали оберегать свои секреты от посторонних глаз. Изар был уверен, что за закрытыми дверями особняков их владельцы позволяли себе намного больше.

– Профессор Снейп? – мальчик сам не знал, зачем он спрашивает; почему ему не все равно.

Регулус вздохнул и посмотрел на закрытую дверь, в которую чуть раньше вышел Снейп.

– Как только выясню что-то сам, ты будешь первым, кто об этом узнает, – взгляд серых глаз снова уперся в Изара. – Я очень обидел Северуса. Не уверен, откроется ли он мне снова – и не могу сказать, что виню его.

Изар кивнул и опустил взгляд. Отблески пламени играли на поверхности ковра на полу, оттеняя его затейливые узоры. Регулус чуть придвинулся к нему и резко посерьезнел.

– Изар, – тихо начал он. – Мне необходимо знать, что произошло в Отделе тайн, в Комнате смерти. Присутствовала ли Лили при этом? Я не стал допытываться раньше, потому что это дела Блэков и только Блэков. Если хочешь, считай это семейной тайной.

Изар оказался перед дилеммой. Следует ли ему все рассказать? Может ли он… доверять Регулусу?

– Я пойму, если ты не захочешь рассказывать, – с горечью в голосе продолжил Регулус. – Я уважаю твое желание не подпускать меня слишком близко. Последнее, чего я хочу – это заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты сам не хочешь…

– Я прикоснулся к ней, – прошептал Изар прежде, чем отец успел договорить. – Я прикоснулся к Вуали. Меня должно было затянуть внутрь, на ту сторону, но ничего не произошло. Я смог отступить. Пальцы в тех местах, где я касался Вуали, почернели, но уже через день это прошло. И да, Лили все видела, – Изар уставился на свои руки, вспоминая тот трепет, который испытал, касаясь шелковистой поверхности Вуали.

Регулус громко выдохнул и уткнулся лицом в ладони.

– И ты чувствуешь магию, верно? – спросил он так буднично, словно заранее знал ответ.

– Ты, похоже, вовсе не в восторге, – протянул Изар.

Регулус провел рукой по своим недавно постриженным волосам, затем снова посмотрел на Изара.

– Есть какая-то странная ирония в том, что первый полукровка в роду Блэков унаследовал проклятие Сигнуса. Даже не знаю, как к этому отнесется сам Сигнус – обрадуется или придет в ярость… – Регулус умолк, задумавшись. – Зная его, вероятно, и то, и другое сразу.

Изар сидел и непонимающе смотрел на отца. Тот выпрямился и, прежде чем снова заговорить, резко повернул голову, хрустнув позвонками:

– Знаю, что тебе хочется узнать, о чем речь. Однако, как бы мне самому ни хотелось тебе рассказать, я понимаю, что сейчас на тебя и без того слишком много всего навалилось. Боюсь, как бы то, чем я собираюсь поделиться с тобой, не стало последней каплей. Ты можешь потерять концентрацию и запутаться окончательно. Я просто не имею права с тобой так поступить. Надеюсь, когда жизнь войдет в привычное русло, мы сможем все обсудить.

Изар скованно кивнул. Он понимал, что движет Регулусом. Мальчик и сам чувствовал, что, какое бы любопытство его ни мучило, за последнее время произошло и так слишком много всего. Этому таинственному проклятию Сигнуса пока что придется пополнить длинный список загадок, которые его окружали.

– Есть и еще кое-что, – Регулус сменил положение, подвернув под себя одну ногу. Странно, но даже в такой позе он умудрялся выглядеть элегантным. – Мы как-то говорили о тебе с Сириусом. Он заставил меня посмотреть на ситуацию твоими глазами. Ты вырос в приюте; полагаю, опыт был не из приятных, раз теперь ты ненавидишь маглов вместо того, чтобы любить их. Должно быть, тяжелое детство без кого-то, на кого можно опереться, стало для тебя серьезным испытанием, Изар.

Мальчик не ожидал, что поднятая тема заденет его за живое. Он думал, что давно оставил позади прошлое, и постарался скрыть свою реакцию на слова Регулуса, но не исключено, что тот все же заметил его трясущиеся руки.

– Ты, вероятно, привык сам о себе заботиться. Может быть, ты вообще не доверяешь взрослым, – Регулус накрыл рукой подрагивающие пальцы Изара. Мальчик упорно отворачивался, не желая, чтобы тот увидел его глаза, которые говорили обо всем лучше любых слов. – Однако я все же надеюсь, что ты научишься мне доверять. Я очень хочу стать частью твоей жизни, стать кем-то, к кому ты сможешь прийти с проблемами, обратиться за помощью – что угодно.

Регулус негромко хмыкнул, и этот звук немного разрядил повисшее в комнате напряжение. Его ладонь по-прежнему сжимала руку мальчика.

– Возможно, это прозвучит излишне сентиментально, но я хотел бы стать тебе настоящим отцом, Изар. Хотел бы узнать тебя как сына.

Изар понял, что не может вспомнить ни единой причины, по которой он не хотел бы доверять Регулусу. Он отчаянно искал предлог отклонить просьбу отца – и не находил ни одного. С каких пор это стало проблемой? Еще будучи ребенком он смирился с тем, что жизнь его похожа на кошмар наяву, и отказался от самой мысли завести друзей. Он поклялся сам себе, что никогда не примет чужой помощи. Он стремился стать холодным и равнодушным.

Но Регулус…

Мальчик украдкой покосился на сидевшего рядом мужчину. Наверное, ничего страшного не случится, если он подпустит к себе всего одного человека? Человека, который рисковал своей жизнью ради ребенка, которого тогда еще и в глаза не видел; ребенка, который еще даже не был рожден. Регулус оказался ожившим воплощением представлений Изара об идеальном отце. Конечно, он был живым человеком со своими недостатками, но все же…

– Мне бы очень этого хотелось, – услышал Изар свой собственный голос. Мерлин, ну и размазня. Мальчик откашлялся, пытаясь восстановить утраченное самообладание. – Однако, – быстро добавил он, – я не хочу, чтобы о этом трубили на каждом углу. Только не сейчас.

– Я никуда не тороплюсь, Изар, – заявил Регулус, в последний раз сжав руку мальчика и отпустив ее наконец. – У меня есть твое согласие, и это самое главное.


	20. Часть I. Глава 20

– Ну как, получил удовольствие от задушевной беседы с папочкой? – спросил Риддл с усмешкой.

Изар подошел ближе. Риддл непринужденно стоял у входа в библиотеку, поджидая его. Большинство учеников отправилось в Хогсмид, и замок был призрачно тих.

– Думаю, вам и самому не помешало бы излить кому-нибудь душу. Наверняка бы помогло снять лишнюю раздражительность.

– Мы с моей раздражительностью прекрасно ладим, – Риддл ухмыльнулся и вытянул руку, когда Изар подошел вплотную. Холодные пальцы собственнически сжались на его плече. – Понимаю, что на тебя только что обрушилась масса новой информации о прошлом твоих родителей. Однако я все же надеюсь, что ты сумел сохранить ясную голову и в состоянии выдержать еще один серьезный разговор. Нам нужно многое обсудить. И мне потребуется все твое внимание, потому что кое-что из этого может оказаться трудным для восприятия.

Все эти таинственные намеки уже начинали пугать. Продолжая придерживать Изара за плечо, Риддл повел его прочь от библиотеки, по направлению к выходу из замка.

– Могу ли я рассчитывать на твое безраздельное внимание, Изар? Или отложим разговор до лучших времен? – Риддл вопросительно приподнял бровь.

Изар мысленно фыркнул. Черта с два он согласится ждать еще. Он уже подозревал, что именно они собираются обсуждать, и надеялся, что наконец-то получит ответы на те вопросы, которые уже давно не давали ему покоя.

– Я в порядке, – тихо ответил мальчик. Шагая в ногу, они с Риддлом подошли к дверям школы.

– Хорошо, – Риддл убрал руку и на мгновение остановился, вытаскивая палочку. Изар едва сумел подавить дрожь. Конечно, умом он понимал, что на территории Хогвартса Волдеморт не сделает ничего ужасного, и все же... Волшебник взмахнул палочкой, и грязная изорванная футболка Изара превратилась в теплый плащ. – Разговаривать мы будем снаружи. Идем.

Он шагнул через порог, давая понять, что Изару придется последовать за ним. Тот сощурился от яркого октябрьского солнца. После долгого времени, проведенного внутри, глаза не сразу привыкли к свету. Едва он перестал моргать, как на плечо снова по-хозяйски опустилась рука Риддла.

Изар напрягся.

У него все лучше получалось не вздрагивать при физическом контакте. В приюте никого не баловали ни объятиями, ни ласками, однако Изар гордился тем, что в последнее время научился неплохо переносить чужие прикосновения. Регулус предпочитал обнимать и целовать его вместо более традиционного приветствия. Дафна имела привычку теребить собеседника за рукав во время разговора, а иногда заставляла разгуливать с ней по замку под руку. Даже Драко время от времени к нему прикасался.

Вот только все эти прикосновения были… обычными. С Риддлом же Изар чувствовал, что сердце замирает при малейшем намеке на касание. Кроме того, стоило Темному Лорду пусть даже мимоходом задеть его, мальчик уже не мог думать ни о чем другом, и это было неловко и очень стыдно. Неужели в душе он настолько жаждал внимания Волдеморта? Будто пес, нетерпеливо ждущий ласки хозяина...

Изар предпочитал думать, что дело вовсе не в этом; просто по какой-то непонятной причине он был гиперчувствителен к прикосновениям Темного Лорда. Возможно, всему виной его магия?

– Как успехи с портключом? – небрежно поинтересовался Риддл.

– Довольно неплохо, – напряженно ответил Изар. – Я почти закончил, осталось проверить его на себе, чтобы убедиться, что все работает как положено.

– Так быстро? – Риддл одобрительно приподнял бровь. – Просто превосходно, дитя.

Изар повернул голову в сторону, скрывая довольный румянец.

– Это было не так уж и сложно, мой Лорд. Я…

– Почему бы тебе просто не принять похвалу? – весело спросил Темный Лорд, продолжая уводить его куда-то вглубь территории школы. В этой части замковых земель ученики бывали нечасто. По дороге они обогнули пару башен, стараясь не попадаться на глаза тем немногим шедшим навстречу ученикам, которые уже возвращались из Хогсмида.

– Спасибо, – уверенно кивнул Изар, поборов застенчивость.

Дальше они шли в молчании, пока не достигли небольшого водоема. Вокруг него было настоящее болото, и стоило им сделать по нему всего пару шагов, как потрепанные кроссовки Изара моментально промокли насквозь. При каждом шаге под ногами чавкало, смешавшиеся в равной пропорции вода и земля словно пытались засосать Изара в трясину и отпускали с большой неохотой. Узкие листья и стебли змеились в воде, напоминая зеленые макаронины в каком-то буром соусе. Резко пахло лилиями и тиной – запах не слишком приятный, но и особого отвращения не вызывающий.

Во всех остальных отношениях болото было очень живописным уголком. Трава по краям, сумевшая выстоять перед натиском воды, вымахала почти в человеческий рост и скрывала их от посторонних глаз. Само болотце пестрело растениями самых разнообразных оттенков, от бледно-желтого до алого. Кое-где виднелись темно-зеленые листья кувшинок, на некоторых лежали фиолетовые цветы.

К сожалению, помимо цветов на больших плоских листьях тут и там расположились мерзкие жабы. Изар с отвращением покосился на проклятых земноводных, которые провожали его глазами-бусинками и скрипучим кваканьем.

Риддл вел его дальше, за плотную стену травы. Чувствуя, как вода поднимается все выше и уже подбирается к лодыжкам, Изар предположил, что они направляются в самое сердце болота. Однако когда они выбрались из зарослей, то обнаружили перед собой своего рода сад камней, сооруженный из огромных валунов и булыжников. Это скопление скальных обломков располагалось почти в самом центре водоема и было надежно укрыто от любопытных глаз. Поняв, что остался с могущественным и опасным Темным Лордом наедине, Изар почувствовал одновременно беспокойство и странный трепет.

Рука соскользнула с плеча, и он неловко замер.

– Я частенько приходил сюда, когда сам учился в Хогвартсе, – объяснил Риддл, ловко перепрыгнув лист кувшинки и с удобством расположившись на валуне. Затем Лорд – сама элегантность – похлопал по камню рядом с собой, приглашая Изара присоединиться. – Поздно вечером, когда остальные отправлялись спать, я сбегал сюда каждый раз, когда что-то особенно сильно не давало мне покоя. Как и ты, я презирал всех детей вокруг. Я чувствовал, что намного обогнал сверстников в развитии – хоть, возможно, и не настолько, как в твоем случае – и временами с трудом выносил их общество.

Изар замешкался, по-прежнему стоя по лодыжки в болотистой воде. Он никогда прежде не видел Риддла настолько… умиротворенным. Зрелище было непривычным, и он впитывал каждую деталь, стараясь, впрочем, не пялиться слишком откровенно. И все же, даже когда Лорд был абсолютно спокоен, в воздухе вокруг него витало смутное ощущение угрозы.

Губы Риддла дрогнули в улыбке, и он повернулся к Изару:

– Ты стесняешься сесть рядом со мной? Или тебе просто нравится, когда вода хлюпает в ботинках?

Изар моргнул и невозмутимо опустился на камень рядом. С несчастным видом он изучил ущерб, который болото нанесло его обуви. Конечно, кроссовки и прежде выглядели не очень, однако теперь, облепленные грязью и промокшие насквозь…

Темный Лорд укоризненно цокнул и взмахнул палочкой:

– Волшебник вы или кто, мистер Харрисон?

Кроссовки моментально высохли и стали выглядеть новее, чем когда-либо прежде.

– Честно говоря, я не большой эксперт в чистящих заклинаниях, – немного застенчиво признался Изар. – Эта область меня никогда особо не интересовала.

Между ними снова повисло молчание. Изар смотрел на безмятежную гладь болота. Умиротворяющее зрелище, особенно если отвлечься от назойливого кваканья.

– Вероятно, ты гадаешь, зачем я привел тебя сюда, – Изар не ответил, понимая, что вопрос был риторическим. – Ты столкнулся с некоторыми тайнами, загадками и недосказанностями, касающимися нас обоих, – взгляд зачарованных карих глаз уперся в него. – Все кусочки головоломки у тебя в руках, Изар. Уверен, что, сведя их воедино, ты получишь ответы на большинство своих вопросов.

Изар посмотрел на руку с кольцом, затем неуверенно глянул на Темного Лорда.

Строго покачав головой, Волдеморт поджал губы.

– Не думаешь же ты, что я дал бы тебе так много подсказок, если бы сам не хотел, чтобы ты докопался до правды?

Изар отрицательно помотал головой и отвернулся, пытаясь отвлечься от давящего присутствия Темного Лорда. Почему перспектива наконец все узнать так его пугала? Он же еще совсем недавно сгорал от любопытства…

– Полагаю, – снова начал Риддл, – что подсознательно ты пытаешься избежать поиска ответов, потому что глубоко внутри уже понял, что происходит. Ты лишь боишься это признать.

– Я просто не понимаю, зачем вы позволяете мне совать нос в ваши дела. Вы Темный Лорд, я Пожиратель смерти. Разве мне не следует держаться подальше от ваших тайн? Разве вы не рады, что я не стремлюсь ничего выведать?

Риддл хмыкнул.

– Мои дела – это твои дела, Изар. Особенно в этих аспектах.

Изар нахмурился. От нехорошего предчувствия засосало под ложечкой.

– В каких же именно?

Темный Лорд раздраженно вздохнул.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты подумал над своими вопросами, касающимися меня. Все ответы у тебя перед глазами, Изар, достаточно присмотреться, – волшебник почти шипел. – Я привел тебя сюда, потому что хочу быть рядом, когда ты все поймешь. В одиночестве ты наверняка сделал бы неверные выводы относительно моих мотивов.

Изар снова нахмурился и, отвернувшись от Волдеморта, невидящим взглядом уставился на поверхность болота.

– Нет уж, – усмехнулся Темный Лорд. – Думай вслух. Я каждый раз наслаждаюсь демонстрацией того, как работает твой мозг.

Чувствуя затылком давящий взгляд, Изар неуверенно открыл рот:

– Я… – Изар посмотрел в мутную воду, пытаясь заставить мозг работать: – Хм…

– Чуть развернутее, если тебя это не затруднит, – нахмурился Риддл. 

– Вы меня нервируете; я не могу думать, когда вы рядом, – сухо сообщил ему Изар.

– Хорошо, – рука Риддла коснулась шеи мальчика, рождая уже знакомое покалывание. Изар сжал зубы. Темный Лорд наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо: – Теплее, подумай еще.

– Ваши руки, – внезапно заговорил Изар, чувствуя, как мозг наконец заработал в полную силу. Когда он справился с нервозностью от близкого присутствия Риддла, думать стало гораздо легче. Волшебнику просто нравилось играть с Изаром, наверняка именно поэтому он ведет себя так двусмысленно. – Каждый раз, когда мы прикасаемся друг другу, возникает своего рода разряд; полагаю, это что-то типа магического резонанса, – мальчик помолчал. – Вот тот вопрос, который уже давно не дает мне покоя. Этот, и еще как именно вы достигли бессмертия. Что дало вам вечную жизнь?

Он замер в ожидании ответа, осознав, что рука Волдеморта уже не лежит на его шее.

Изар повернулся и посмотрел на политика через плечо. Тот в ответ лишь уклончиво улыбнулся; карие глаза сверкнули. Ну конечно. Он и не думал отвечать. Волдеморт хотел, чтобы Изар до всего дошел сам.

– Я не верю и никогда не поверю, что у вас семь хоркруксов, – начал мальчик тихо, словно боялся, что кто-то может подслушать. – Однако… существует вероятность, что один вы все же создали, и что действия Регулуса в самом деле представляли для вас угрозу. Или нет, это не может быть правдой. Будь так, вы бы давно выследили его и убили.

Изар смотрел в мутную воду у подножия валуна и напряженно размышлял. Как только он начинал раскручивать логическую цепочку, то полностью отрешался от действительности, и ничто не могло вывести его из этого состояния, пока ответ не был найден.

– Кольцо, Изар, – голос Риддла вплелся в течение его мыслей. – Каково предназначение моего кольца?

– Наставник и ученик, – прошептал Изар. – Вы хотите сделать меня своим преемником.

Тишина.

Затем Риддл откинул голову и звонко рассмеялся – странный, почти неестественный звук в его исполнении.

– Ты не перестаешь изумлять меня, дитя. Такая мудрость и зрелость в столь юном возрасте – и вместе с тем такая невинность. Даже жаль, что мое прикосновение неизбежно запятнает и погубит тебя. Признаться, я жду этого с неким странным нетерпением, – чувствуя, как растет чувство неловкости, Изар поднял взгляд на Риддла. Тот торжествующе улыбался: – Это правда, что я собираюсь использовать кольцо, чтобы объявить тебя своим политическим преемником, однако этим мои планы не ограничиваются.

Уши Изара вспыхнули, и он знал, что Волдеморт не мог этого не заметить. Чувствуя, как сердце грохочет в груди, он отодвинулся от Темного Лорда как можно дальше. 

– Дитя…

Что за отвратительное слово, особенно в устах Волдеморта.

– Не называйте меня так, – огрызнулся Изар. – Если вы считаете меня ребенком, зачем вам понадобилась моя невинность?

– Это ласковое обращение, – пояснил Волдеморт так, словно это и без того было очевидно. – Или ты предпочитаешь «детка»? – Изар вздернул верхнюю губу и тихо зарычал на Темного Лорда. – Полагаю, это значит «нет», – кивнул волшебник. – Не могу не согласиться, звучало бы на редкость вульгарно.

– Зачем? – упрямо повторил Изар. – Какой вам за смысл в моей… – мальчик вздохнул; живот сводило от странных ощущений. Он не понимал, откуда взялось то темное, тяжелое удовольствие, что поднималось внутри наравне с вполне предсказуемым негодованием.

– Действительно, зачем? – вкрадчиво произнес Риддл. – Попробуй продолжить свой монолог – весьма вероятно, что он натолкнет тебя на правильный ответ.

– Зачем? Затем, что вам нравится меня мучить. Вам доставляет какое-то извращенное удовольствие заставлять меня подчиняться.

Лицо Риддла потемнело, и у Изара дыхание перехватило от страха. 

– Я нахожу подобные предположения просто отвратительными, мистер Харрисон. В моем списке жизненных приоритетов развращение подростков не значится, – Риддл сверкнул улыбкой, больше похожей на оскал. – В этом и заключается предназначение кольца. Я намерен сохранить тебя нетронутым, чистым… до определенного момента в будущем. Того момента, когда мы оба будем готовы шагнуть на следующую ступень в наших… _отношениях_ , – Лорд произнес последнее слово с такой насмешкой, словно в его глазах само это понятие было нелепицей. – Я вовсе не собираюсь тащить в постель пятнадцатилетнего школьника.

Изар и сам почувствовал себя глупо, поняв, что только что обвинил Темного Лорда в педофилии. То, что Волдеморт и впрямь интересовался им в сексуальном плане, стало для мальчика откровением, однако этому интересу должна быть веская причина. Темный Лорд был умен и расчетлив, и если уж ему понадобилось привязать к себе пятнадцатилетнего подростка, то наверняка для этого были серьезные основания.

И затем все наконец встало на свои места.

Глаза мальчика на мгновение потрясенно распахнулись, и он снова посмотрел на Темного Лорда.

– Кому может понадобиться чужая девственность? – не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжил, слова сами рвались наружу: – Только волшебному созданию, для которого чистота партнера имеет огромное значение. Это все объясняет! Ваши зрачки… для практикующих Темные искусства такой эффект нехарактерен, зато у некоторых волшебных созданий зрачки как раз вертикальные. А покалывание во время прикосновений – это побочный эффект от близости родственной души. Да, все сходится – и бессмертны вы именно благодаря своей нечеловеческой природе, а не хоркруксам. Вы не хотите, чтобы кто-то об этом узнал, чтобы не давать своим врагам преимущества. Гораздо удобнее заставить их гоняться за несуществующими артефактами. 

Изар выпрямился, мысли неслись галопом:

– Вот почему вы заинтересовались мной на балу в министерстве прошлым летом – вы почувствовали во мне партнера. И по той же причине прятались от меня в доме своего отца. Вы не могли использовать магию, чтобы скрыть за иллюзией свой нечеловеческий облик, поэтому постоянно держались в тени.

Затем Изар вспомнил свою инициацию, когда Волдеморт оцарапал его и попробовал на вкус выступившую кровь.

– Должно быть, вы вампир – единственное из волшебных созданий, которое обладает бессмертием…

Риддл провел пальцем по его подбородку, привлекая внимание.

– Частично ты прав, – признал он. – Я волшебное создание, верно, но не вампир. Смею надеяться, что существенно превосхожу любого из их жалкого племени.

Изар неохотно согласился, что в его словах был смысл.

Вампиры были бессмертны, однако слишком легко теряли голову в присутствии людей. Волдеморт же безупречно владел собой – само воплощение выдержки, и даже в минуты гнева он всегда контролировал каждое свое движение. Кроме того, Волдеморт ничем не напоминал ни одно из известных волшебных созданий. Он был слишком правдоподобен в своих человеческих повадках, и сама мысль о том, что Темный Лорд может оказаться волшебным существом, вызывала смех.

Каким бы созданием тот ни оказался, Изару заранее было страшно.

– Тогда что вы такое? – еле слышно выдохнул мальчик. Он старался не думать о последствиях, которые сулило ему услышанное. Партнер Темного Лорда. Это…

– Эту часть головоломки тебе сегодня не разгадать, Изар. Боюсь, что даже книги тут не помогут – мой вид не описан ни в одном из учебников, – волшебник помолчал, смерив Изара пронзительным взглядом: – Знаю, ты злишься на меня.

Изар попытался отвернуться, но рука на подбородке помешала. Да, он злился; но бурлившая в груди ярость смешивалась со смятением и со странным удовлетворением. От услышанного голова шла кругом, и мальчик сам не знал, что обо всем этом думать. Кольцо на пальце сжималось горячо и жадно; он чувствовал себя собственностью. Интерес Темного Лорда пьянил, но теперь вставал другой вопрос, в какой степени он был вызван тем, что маг признал в Изаре партнера?

– Я знаю, как сильно ты ценишь независимость, Изар, – голос Риддла нес странное утешение, – и я ни в коем случае не собираюсь тебя ее лишать.

– Я прикован к вам, – горячо прошептал Изар, – о какой независимости можно говорить, когда ваши притязания давно превратили ее в пустой звук?

От этого его замечания на лице Лорда промелькнуло самодовольство, но он моментально взял себя в руки.

– То, что я претендую на твое тело, еще не значит, что мне хочется сломить твой дух. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я настаивал, чтобы в этот момент находиться рядом? Только посмотри, каких ужасов ты себе напридумывал, – Волдеморт покачал головой. – Все останется по-прежнему, – заверил он, по-прежнему не выпуская подбородок Изара. – И не думай, что я интересуюсь тобой только из-за того, что чувствую в тебе партнера. Ты настоящий кладезь талантов, и я искренне благодарен судьбе за ее щедрость. Ты превзошел самые смелые мои ожидания.

Изар уставился на собеседника. Он был совсем не рад, что Темный Лорд проявил подобное понимание. Почему бы ему не остаться в своем привычном образе саркастичной сволочи, чтобы ненависть Изара к нему возросла еще больше?

– Кольцо стережет твою невинность, это верно, однако помимо этого оно защищает нас обоих. Очень важно, чтобы ты хранил все в тайне, Изар. Ты единственный, кому известно о моей природе, и так оно и должно остаться в наших общих интересах. Суть наших отношений также должна быть и впредь скрытой от всех. Даже если у кого-то возникнут вопросы, кольцо послужит отличным прикрытием.

Тонкие пальцы Волдеморта, соскользнув с подбородка мальчика, погладили кольцо на его левой руке.

– В глазах всего остального мира ты будешь моим преемником. Один на один – партнером, – когда волшебник заговорил снова, в голосе его появился холод: – Какое-то время я вообще сомневался, стоит ли использовать кольца, ведь даже статус моего преемника поставит тебя в опасное положение. Однако необходимо было подходящее объяснение тому времени, что мы будем проводить вместе. Пусть уж лучше тебя считают моим преемником, чем докапываются до истины. Пока не настанет нужный момент, продолжай скрывать кольцо.

Риддл с силой сжал руку Изара; на лице его застыла решимость.

– Кроме того, оставался вариант ничего тебе не говорить. Я мог бы спрятать тебя среди Пожирателей внешнего круга и не обращать внимания. Тогда никто ни о чем не догадался бы, – хищная улыбка раздвинула его губы. – Однако оказалось, что эгоизм и собственнический инстинкт во мне слишком сильны, чтобы допустить такое.

Изар фыркнул и позволил себе отвести взгляд.

– Ненавижу вас… – несчастно прошептал он. Впрочем, он внимательно выслушал все доводы Темного Лорда и теперь понимал, для чего тому понадобились кольца. Чтобы одурачить окружающих. Как Волдеморт и говорил, в глазах всего мира они будут наставником и учеником.

Волшебные существа крайне ревниво относились к своим партнерам, а смерть второй половины становилась настоящей трагедией. Хранить свои отношения в секрете было в их общих интересах; даже от Регулуса.

Темный Лорд мрачно хмыкнул и обхватил ладонями лицо Изара.

– Я тебе не верю, – мелодичный голос так и сочился самодовольством. – На самом деле ты ненавидишь не меня, а саму концепцию отношений, привязанности к кому-то. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не чувствую то же самое?

А вот это уже что-то новенькое. Впрочем, логично, что Волдеморт видит в нем свое уязвимое место. Темный Лорд был так же независим, как и Изар – если не больше – и мысль о связи с пятнадцатилетним подростком ему, должно быть, претила. Подумав об этом, мальчик ухмыльнулся.

У этой палки было два конца.

Риддл, заметив перемену его настроения, хмыкнул в ответ.

– Как я уже говорил, ничего не изменится – по крайней мере, пока. Тебе понадобится время свыкнуться с новыми обстоятельствами, прежде чем зайдет речь о сексе, – Изар при этих словах побледнел, и Темный Лорд беззвучно рассмеялся. Мальчик знал, что эти поддразнивания доставляют волшебнику массу удовольствия. – Ты в состоянии вести себя как ни в чем не бывало? Или лучше стереть тебе память?

Изар оскорбленно сощурился.

– Сами знаете, что я не начну при всех хлопать ресницами и падать в обморок при одном вашем появлении, как какая-нибудь дура-девица, – мальчик помолчал, радуясь, как спокойно звучит его голос. Внутри, однако, его всего трясло. – И наедине я этого делать тоже не намерен.

Риддл наклонился ближе; в глазах блеснул шальной огонек. Изар затаил дыхание. Он же не собирается его поцеловать, нет? Мальчик невольно подался вперед, совсем немного; однако Волдеморт сразу же отстранился, самодовольно усмехаясь.

– Я так и думал, – произнес Волдеморт себе под нос, словно подтверждая какую-то свою теорию.

И он поднялся с камня, напоследок проведя пальцами по щеке Изара.

Тот остался неподвижен.

– У кольца есть и другие преимущества, – промурлыкал Риддл, нависая над Изаром. – Дамблдор, к примеру, не сумеет проникнуть в твое сознание и подсмотреть этот разговор. Кроме того, ты не сможешь обсудить услышанное ни с кем, кроме меня. Если ты все же попытаешься это сделать, то сразу столкнешься с весьма неприятными последствиями.

На лицо Лорда медленно вернулась привычная бесстрастная маска, он отвернулся и зашагал прочь. 

– Вы уходите? – вырвалось у Изара, прежде чем мальчик успел прикусить язык.

Риддл посмотрел на него через плечо:

– У тебя разве есть еще что сказать, дитя?

Изар сердито вскинулся – и тут же понял, на что тот намекал. Услышанное ничего не меняло в их отношениях, по крайней мере, на публике. Отведя глаза, мальчик покачал головой. Взгляд Волдеморта мучительно медленно прошелся по всему его телу; затем он отвернулся.

Изар подтянул колени к груди и обхватил их руками. Уткнувшись подбородком в коленки, он слушал, как затихает звук шагов Темного Лорда.

Перед тем как возвращаться в школу, ему нужно все основательно обдумать.

Первым чувством было негодование. Как верно подметил Риддл, Изар превыше всего ценил независимость. Незадолго перед этим Регулус заставил его понять, что можно впустить кого-то в свою жизнь и все равно сохранить над ней контроль; он мог признать отца, но остаться самостоятельным. Кто сказал, что с Темным Лордом не может получиться так же?

Стоило Изару осознать, что на Волдеморта эта связь влияла точно так же, как и на него, как привычная логика отказала. Очевидно, что романтические отношения в общепринятом смысле были для Темного Лорда чем-то немыслимым. Изар знал, что тот считает слабостью проявление любых чувств. И все же сегодня Волдеморт выказал несвойственную ему деликатность, и Изар был ему за это благодарен. Риддл мог бы объявить о своих притязаниях в обычной холодной и высокомерной манере, вместо этого политик сделал нечто прямо противоположное – он показал, что за его маской бессердечного манипулятора скрывается человек. Он понял чувства Изара и постарался объяснить, в чем именно тот заблуждался.

Было почти невозможно поверить, что Волдеморт способен на такое понимание и сочувствие.

Изара так и подмывало сделать вывод, что все это не более чем хитроумная уловка; очередная запутанная интрига, на которые Темный Лорд был мастер. Однако он понимал, что слишком многое говорило в пользу правдивости услышанного. Все сходилось даже в мелочах; события прошлого и настоящего разом обретали смысл.

Тогда он перешел к анализу еще одного сильного чувства, которое вызывала у него сложившаяся ситуация.

Вожделение.

Стоило только подумать об этом, как щеки Изара обожгло тем же огнем, что пылал внутри. Он скорее умрет, чем признается, что мысль о прикосновениях Темного Лорда вызывала в нем такой взрыв эмоций. Даже обычные прикосновения отзывались внутри медленной дрожью, а временами напряжение между ними становилось почти невыносимым. И все же Изару хватало рассудительности понять, что он еще не готов к физическим отношениям с Темным Лордом. Пока нет. Возможно, скоро, когда он как следует познакомится с собой… и когда не будет так вздрагивать от малейшего намека на что-то большее.

Единственное, что хоть немного успокаивало – это то, что в ближайшее время все должно было остаться по-прежнему.

Волдеморт был Темным Лордом, а не пылким героем-любовником или мямлей-джентльменом, который держал бы его за руку и шептал на ушко стихи. При одной мысли о подобном кошмаре Изара передернуло. Оба они были мужчинами, оба предпочитали темную сторону магии и оба отличались циничностью, коварством и склонностью к сарказму. Кроме того, и друг с другом, и по отношению к окружающим они временами вели себя как полные ублюдки. Предназначив их друг другу, судьба не могла сделать лучшего выбора.

Они по-прежнему будут пытаться перехитрить один другого, незаметно обвести вокруг пальца. Волдеморт признал, что наслаждается их играми, и Изар был с ним в этом согласен. 

Все останется как раньше; только будет крепнуть связь между ними, связь на глубинном уровне, с которой не сравнятся никакие другие отношения.

Можно ли поставить Изару в упрек то самодовольство, которое он чувствовал от перспективы стать ближе к Темному Лорду – так близко, как никому из Пожирателей смерти даже не снилось? Разумеется, Изар понимал, что ему еще придется доказать волшебнику, что с ним следует считаться; однако мысль о том, чтобы занять в жизни Темного Лорда _настолько_ особое положение, была непередаваемо упоительной.

Волшебные существа выбирали себе пару на всю жизнь. Измены были делом неслыханным, особенно со стороны нечеловеческой половины пары.

– Ты не о том думаешь, Изар, – отругал он сам себя, скорчив гримасу. Новые обстоятельства подействовали на него совсем не так, как следовало бы. Вместо того чтобы прийти в ужас, мальчик начинал видеть в ситуации все больше положительных моментов. Как именно относился к нему Темный Лорд, равно как и то, насколько выше любого Пожирателя смерти окажется Изар, было не столь существенно. Важнее всего был его новый статус. Партнеру Темного Лорда многое могло сойти с рук...

Например, эксперименты с темной меткой.

Изар уперся подбородком в колени и расплылся в усмешке, не обращая внимания на громкое кваканье жаб.

В молчании текли минуты, и постепенно на смену ликованию пришло беспокойство.

Усмешка Изара дрогнула, исчезла, и он нахмурился. Эффект присутствия Темного Лорда понемногу рассеивался по мере того, как проходило все больше времени после его ухода. Рядом с Волдемортом мальчик постоянно ощущал небывалый подъем, почти эйфорию. Теперь же возможные плюсы ситуации, в которой он оказался, постепенно блекли, и на передний план выходило совсем другое чувство.

Неуверенность.


	21. Часть I. Глава 21

Выглядело это ужасно по-детски, но Изару было плевать.

Он избегал Тома Риддла и размышлений об их отношениях как чумы. Учитывая, что это ему успешно удавалось уже больше месяца, Изар начинал считать себя настоящим ниндзя. Впрочем, оставалась еще вероятность, что Риддл просто счел его метания забавными и решил подыграть.

Во время трапез в Большом зале, где, как правило, присутствовали судьи турнира, Изар смотрел исключительно в свою тарелку или на собеседника. Обычно этим собеседником оказывалась Дафна. Девушка пребывала в восторге от его неожиданно возникшего желания общаться с ней, в то время как Драко ее бурная радость неприкрыто раздражала. Изар редко садился за стол Рэйвенкло, а когда все-таки там появлялся, то всеми силами избегал общения с однокурсниками, которые еще совсем недавно доставали его своей завистью по поводу пропущенного года. Бута Изар и вовсе в открытую игнорировал.

Старые обиды не давали покоя.

С учебой, мягко говоря, проблем не возникало. На занятиях Изар изнывал от скуки. За контрольные он неизменно получал максимальные оценки, то же относилось и к сочинениям и прочим домашним заданиям. Все свободное время он посвящал самостоятельному изучению магии. Изар уже создал несколько новых заклинаний, но хотел сосредоточиться на проклятиях и более опасных чарах. Процесс создания заклинания не сводился к выбору подходящей формулировки на латыни – нет, магию требовалось буквально взрастить внутри себя и затем наконец привести на свет. Делом это было небыстрым, но Изар обнаружил, что на фоне унылой школьной рутины вполне способен с ним справиться.

Сейчас он как раз корпел над одним таким заклинанием. На него ушло три недели, по два часа каждый день, прежде чем все наконец получилось. Чары еще предстояло на ком-то опробовать, и Изар заранее немного нервничал по этому поводу. Проклятие было смертоноснее всего, что он успел создать до этого. 

Впрочем, Изар был уверен в своем детище.

Каждую ночь, укрывшись за пологом кровати, он вытаскивал сестру палочки Волдеморта и рассматривал ее. Начинать эксперименты над темной меткой здесь, в школе, Изар не рисковал. Пару недель назад он как-то на пробу коснулся метки своей новообретенной палочкой, и тогда обнаружил, что татуировку окружает барьер из магии темнее ночи, темнее самой тьмы. Поэтому Изар отложил все дальнейшие эксперименты до рождественских каникул, когда он попадет в место, буквально пропитанное темной магией.

Говоря конкретнее, в особняк Малфоев. Если верить Регулусу, они оба были приглашены туда на все каникулы.

Отец прислал ему письмо, в котором сообщил, что Люциус и Нарцисса изъявили желание принимать у себя их обоих. Предполагалось, что одновременно с ними особняк навестят и другие Пожиратели смерти – судя по всему, это было что-то вроде традиции.

Изар задумался над статусом Регулуса. На данный момент отец формально не был даже Пожирателем смерти, не говоря уже о каком-то привилегированном положении в иерархии Волдеморта. К счастью, и Люциус, и Нарцисса оба были в курсе происхождения Изара, поэтому в их присутствии притворяться не придется.

Несмотря на сомнительное удовольствие от общения с целой толпой Пожирателей, Изар с нетерпением ждал этой поездки, чтобы наконец-то поэкспериментировать над темной меткой. Он не сомневался в успехе и давно уже не испытывал такого подъема. Кроме того, перспектива провести немного времени с Регулусом тоже неожиданно манила.

– Я не стану это носить! – прошипел Изар, отпрянув от зеркала сразу же, как только увидел свое отражение. – Выгляжу как клоун!

Драко хихикнул. Он развалился на кровати Изара в башне Рэйвенкло и явно чувствовал себя как дома. Чтобы заглушить смех, ему пришлось уткнуться в подушку.

Оба мальчика были одеты в парадные мантии. С минуты на минуту должен был начаться Святочный бал, а Изару еще предстояло спуститься в Большой зал. Он вовсе не горел желанием покидать безопасность башни Рэйвенкло, потому что прекрасно знал, что поджидало его за ее пределами – взвинченная Дафна и толпа озабоченных подростков, которых не пускают танцевать, пока не появится последний участник турнира. Троим чемпионам полагалось открыть Бал ровно в восемь вечера.

Драко наконец оторвался от подушки и повнимательнее присмотрелся к мантии Изара. Побледнев, он с трудом сглотнул и выдавил:

– Ты выглядишь... неплохо **.**

Изар в ответ прищурился и почувствовал, как его вновь захлестывает гнев:

– Вовсе не обязательно соглашаться со всем, что говорит Дафна!

Мантию выбирала именно она, Изар же свалял дурака и даже не посмотрел, что именно та решила заказать. Дафна как-то даже пыталась показать ему каталоги, но Изар отмахнулся, совершенно не настроенный тратить время на подобную ерунду.

И в наказание за свою беспечность теперь ему придется щеголять на Балу в _этом_.

– Тогда ты прав, – Драко встал; отросшие волосы слизеринца уже почти достигали плеч. – Выглядишь нелепо.

Изар поджал губы и задумался, что будет, если он сейчас трансфигурирует свой наряд в простую черную мантию.

Драко моргнул пару раз и снова рассмеялся – на этот раз холодно и равнодушно, как и подобает истинному Малфою.

– Честно говоря, никогда бы не подумал, что ты станешь ныть по поводу тряпок. Только посмотри, твоя мантия скроена один в один как моя, – и Драко указал на свой собственный наряд. Он был зеленым с серебряной отделкой – довольно предсказуемо. – Тебе просто не по себе, потому что впервые в жизни на твоей одежде за дырами видно ткань.

Изару пришлось признать, что доля истины в этих словах была. Что толку переживать – только у ведьм и изнеженных аристократов вроде Малфоя вся жизнь вертелась вокруг нарядов. Взгляд мальчика скользнул по дорогой ткани. Наверное, ему и в самом деле не по себе из-за того, что одежда была такой роскошной и такой… заметной. Изар терпеть не мог выделяться. Мантия сверху облегала фигуру, и к этому он тоже не привык.

И еще она была белой с золотом. Два цвета, в которых он раньше и представить бы себя не мог. Оказалось, что это цвета семейства Гринграсс.

Прежде чем Изар успел придумать достойный ответ, дверь в комнату резко распахнулась. Оба мальчика подскочили и обернулись к новоприбывшему, который подозрительно их разглядывал. Сириус. Заметив, как близко Драко стоит к Изару, он прищурился.

– Чем это вы тут занимались? – спросил Сириус так недоверчиво, словно ожидал застать их голышом в компрометирующей позе прямо на полу.

Изар фыркнул. Дядюшка был с причудами. Даже во время их тренировок на Сириуса временами что-то находило, и он принимался острить на какие-то отвлеченные темы. Изар, впрочем, не жаловался. Недели дополнительных занятий с опытным аврором начали приносить плоды, и Изар изрядно поднаторел в искусстве дуэли, сумев несколько раз даже взять верх над своим учителем.

– Страстным разнузданным сексом, профессор, – сухо отозвался Изар, направляясь к выходу.

Изучая гримасу на лице дяди, Изар не заметил вспыхнувший на щеках Малфоя яркий румянец. Сириус откашлялся, схватил Изара за плечо и потащил его к двери.

– Что ж, по крайней мере, вы быстро управились, – невозмутимо отозвался он, и Изар раздраженно нахмурился. – Минерва вся на нервах из-за того, что еще не все чемпионы собрались, чтобы открыть Бал. Кстати, классная мантия, – без тени иронии добавил он.

Драко сзади хихикнул. Выходя из башни, Изар проигнорировал его, уставившись на Дафну.

Девушка поджидала их у выхода, и вид у нее был весьма свирепый, но даже несмотря на это...

– Ты потрясающе выглядишь! – искренне сказал мальчик. Он не считал себя обязанным рассыпаться в комплиментах своей даме – возможно, из-за того, что он, судя по всему, все-таки предпочитал свой собственный пол. И все же, глядя на Дафну, мальчик на миг позабыл, кто вообще такой Том Риддл.

Дафна была необычайно миниатюрной ведьмой, даже ниже Изара. Однако вечернее платье не нарушало пропорций фигуры девушки, а лишь подчеркивало ее хрупкость. По поясу черного платья шла золотая отделка, а лямки были сделаны из крошечных жемчужин. Свои короткие волосы девушка искусно взбила в высокую прическу и украсила золотой лентой.

Дафна улыбнулась; при виде Изара все ее раздражение моментально растаяло. Девушка никогда не увлекалась слишком вызывающим макияжем, и этот вечер не стал исключением: она лишь слегка подчеркнула черты лица и выглядела очень утонченно и просто... ошеломительно.

– Могу сказать о тебе то же самое, – девушка игриво улыбнулась, затем вздохнула: – Но твоя прическа... неужели нельзя было что-то сделать с головой, Изар?

А что он должен был сделать? Повязать такую же дурацкую ленточку, как у нее?

– Я ее помыл, – ворчливо отозвался Изар.

Сверкнув глазами, Дафна взяла его под руку. Изар заметил, что ногти у нее выкрашены в ядовито-красный цвет. На вид они были очень острыми – и такими и оказались, когда Дафна заставила Изара наклонить голову и расчесала ему волосы пальцами, царапая кожу.

– Впрочем, я передумала. Взьерошенный ты просто очаровашка.

Когда мимо прошел Сириус, усмехаясь – явно по поводу того, в какой переплет он попал, – Изар только усилием воли смог сдержать румянец.

– Дафна! – смущенно воскликнул он, отмахиваясь от нее. Схватив девушку за руки, он замер, заметив безупречно чистую кожу – ни малейшего намека на темную метку. – Как?..

– Косметика, глупый, все девочки постоянно замазывают свои метки.

Чуть впереди Изар заметил Драко, который с видимой неохотой предложил руку Панси Паркинсон; на лице его было написано неподдельное отчаяние. Руки Панси тоже были обнажены. Изар задумался. Иллюзии и чары крайне плохо взаимодействовали с меткой. Вероятно, Темный Лорд сделал это нарочно, но метка словно поглощала все маскирующие заклинания. Возможно, стоило попросить у Дафны флакон тонального крема... по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не сумеет найти лазейку в защите метки.

Впрочем, Изар быстро оставил эту идею, представив, что будет, если соседи по комнате заметят среди его вещей косметику.

– Надеюсь, перед балом ты посещал уроки танцев, – грозно заметила Дафна. Выражение ее лица обещало нешуточные последствия в случае отрицательного ответа. – Если ты посмеешь выставить меня на посмешище, Харрисон, я загоню каблук тебе в задницу по самую подошву еще до конца вечера.

Мальчик с неудовольствием отметил, что каблуки у Дафны в этот вечер были высоченные. Благодаря этому их глаза даже находились на одном уровне.

 – Боюсь, что у меня не было на них времени, – не моргнув глазом соврал мальчик.

Группа учеников из Рэйвенкло объявила, что будет проводить уроки танцев для всех желающих, и Изар с неохотой, но посетил парочку. Танцам он никогда не учился, однако обнаружил, что это искусство дается ему довольно легко. Тогда он решил, что причиной всему гены Блэков, столетиями посещавших балы; должно быть, умение танцевать вошло в их кровь и передалось по наследству. Кроме того, Изар обнаружил, что его телосложение, на его взгляд слишком уж хрупкое, как нельзя лучше подходило для классических бальных танцев.

Дафна встревоженно посмотрела на него:

– Ты же шутишь, да?

Прежде чем Изар успел ответить, подбежала нервная Макгонагалл и схватила его за плечо. Хватка оказалась на удивление сильной для женщины столь почтенного возраста.

– Мистер Харрисон, вы опоздали, – недовольно сообщила она, будто сам он об этом не знал.

В холле оставались только чемпионы и их дамы. Лукас окинул Изара неприязненным взглядом и высокомерно отвернулся, сжимая руку своей партнерши из Дурмстранга. Сиприен поприветствовал его дружелюбной улыбкой и снова повернулся к сопровождавшей его девушке из Шармбатона. Большой зал перед ними был полон учеников с четвертого курса и старше, нетерпеливо ожидавших открытия Святочного бала.

Это зрелище до странного позабавило Изара. Возможно, стоило задержаться еще немного...

– Ну все, вперед! – Макгонагалл подтолкнула норвежца, следом потянулись все остальные.

Большой зал был украшен, словно рождественская страна чудес. Зачарованный снег падал с потолка, тая сразу над головами присутствующих. Изар уже не впервые видел школьную елку, но каждый раз ее размеры ошеломляли. Казалось, что даже на самой маленькой веточке висел сверкающий шар или мерцала свечка. Каждый раз перед праздниками рэйвенкловец украдкой смотрел, как профессор Флитвик вместе с группой учеников украшали зал.

Не обращая внимания на выстроившихся вдоль стен учеников, Изар повел Дафну в самый центр площадки для танцев. Раздались вежливые хлопки – традиционный и бессмысленный знак почтения к чемпионам. Изар знал, что сегодня ему, скорее всего, не удастся избежать встречи с Томом Риддлом, но все равно собирался изо всех сил постараться сделать это.

Наконец они с Дафной оказались в самом центре зала. Изар заметил, что его спутница нервничала. Конечно, девушка пыталась скрыть это за улыбкой, но он ясно видел беспокойство в ее глазах.

Изар положил одну руку Дафне на талию, а второй сжал ее руку.

– Боишься, что я оттопчу тебе ноги? – насмешливо прошептал он. – Скорее всего, так и получится, так что заранее прошу прощения, – интересно, не жалеет ли сейчас Дафна, что захотела пойти с ним на бал. Ему всегда нравилось дразнить ее, особенно когда речь заходила о подобной ерунде.

Посмотрев поверх головы девушки, Изар заметил Северуса Снейпа. Зельевар стоял среди остальных преподавателей и явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Губы его кривила знакомая желчная усмешка, и Изар невольно хмыкнул. По Снейпу было видно, что тот отдал бы что угодно, чтобы оказаться подальше отсюда.

Непроницаемые черные глаза перехватили взгляд мальчика, и выражение лица Снейпа немного смягчилось. Изар преклонялся перед профессором и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он видел очень много сходства между собой и Снейпом, особенно в том, что касалось их детства и школьных дней в Хогвартсе. Изар знал, что тот был мастером Темных искусств и автором целого ряда заклинаний. Создание новых форм волшебства было нелегкой задачей; неудачные попытки часто заканчивались травмами или даже смертью. Чтобы преуспеть, требовалось по-настоящему глубокое знание не только принципов магической науки, но и латыни.

Изар мысленно напомнил себе вернуть Снейпу перед отъездом его записи об опытах над темной меткой.

Заигравшая музыка отвлекла его от размышлений. Дафна тряслась мелкой дрожью, но Изар уверенно закружил ее в танце, с легкостью попав в ритм мелодии. В ответ на ошарашенный взгляд девушки он только усмехнулся.

– Ну и засранец же ты! – Дафна шутливо нахмурилась. – Ты _умеешь_ танцевать. Кто бы мог подумать, что Изар Харрисон, законченный человеконенавистник, танцует не хуже любого другого волшебника?

– Само собой, – насмешливо фыркнул Изар. – Ты же не думала, что я выставлю на посмешище нас обоих? Унизить наследницу Гринграссов, только представь... какой скандал.

Мгновение Дафна молчала, восхищенно наблюдая за ним.

– Ты улыбаешься, – ее накрашенные губы изогнулись в ответной улыбке.

– Неужели? – лукаво отозвался Изар, уводя их прочь от Лукаса. Чемпион Дурмстранга прожигал его взглядом поверх головы своей партнерши. По идее, Изара должно было беспокоить количество устремленных на них глаз, но, к своему удивлению, он обнаружил, что странно спокоен. Даже мантия не так уж досаждала.

– Люди могут подумать, что ты что-то принял перед балом. Ты же никогда не улыбаешься. Судя по повадкам, ты вполне можешь оказаться потерянным во младенчестве сыном профессора Снейпа – по крайней мере, ходят такие слухи, – Дафна рассмеялась, даже не подозревая о том, насколько близка к истине. – Так что же это было, Изар? С тебя станется притащить каких-нибудь грибов из Запретного леса, чтобы успокоить нервы перед подобным мероприятием.

– Откуда ты берешь эти бредовые идеи?

Ученики и преподаватели постепенно заполняли танцевальную площадку. Вскоре на ней стало слишком тесно, чтобы и дальше танцевать на классический манер, и теперь Изар с Дафной двигались медленно, осторожными шажками. Рядом с ними проскользили Дамблдор с Макгонагалл. При виде мантии директора, на которой крошечные пряничные человечки приплясывали в потоке сверкающих снежинок, заставлявших ткань отливать то синим, то белым, Изар не смог сдержать ужаса.

Старый волшебник перехватил его взгляд и подмигнул:

– Уверен, что не хочешь взять адрес портного, мой мальчик? – Макгонагалл закатила глаза и увлекла директора прочь, прежде чем Изар нашелся с ответом.

Слава Мерлину.

Дафна обняла его за шею, и Изар переместил обе руки девушке на талию. Взгляд слизеринки был направлен в сторону, на младшую сестру. Мальчик знал, что Дафна немного завидует Астории и все же искренне и глубоко любит ее. Их связывали довольно причудливые отношения, о которых Изар благодаря нескончаемой болтовне Дафны знал во всех подробностях.

– У тебя нет никаких оснований для зависти, – утешил он спутницу.

Взгляд зеленых глаз метнулся к Изару и легкий румянец окрасил щеки Дафны, когда та поняла, что ее поймали за подглядыванием.

– Я не завидую, Изар. Она же моя сестра, – затем она снова повернула голову к Астории: – Ты считаешь, она симпатичная?

Изар мысленно вздохнул, не понимая, какого Мордреда вообще продолжает этот нелепый разговор. Впрочем, для самой Дафны возможность поддержать уверенность в себе, вероятно, значила немало. Он неохотно посмотрел на младшую Гринграсс. Астория была очень похожа на старшую сестру, и Изар не понимал, с какой стати та так переживает.

– Честно? – спросил Изар, поворачиваясь обратно к Дафне. Та отрывисто кивнула. – Ты намного красивее.

Дафна бросила на него подозрительный взгляд, затем тихо улыбнулась:

– Спасибо.

Он снова закружил ее и оказался лицом к толпе. Внимание Изара немедленно привлек Филч, школьный завхоз-сквиб. Тот прижимал к груди свою кошку, вытянув одну лапу несчастного животного так, что они напоминали вальсирующую парочку. Филч что-то мурлыкал в такт игравшей мелодии и ритмично покачивался. Затем взгляд мальчика скользнул к стоявшим позади завхоза, и рэйвенкловец мысленно проклял себя за неосторожность. Рядом со Снейпом и Филчем он увидел Риддла, который, судя по всему, не сводил глаз с Изара.

Мальчик не чувствовал никаких эмоций, исходящих от волшебника. Ни единой.

– Вот Айри Руа, последняя жена министра Руа. Они поженились несколько месяцев назад. Айри держит аптеку неподалеку от французского Министерства и, по словам папы, может дать Снейпу сто очков вперед, – Изар с трудом оторвал взгляд от Риддла и перевел его на волшебницу, о которой говорила Дафна.

Французский министр, Серж Руа, вел в танце высокую азиатку. Волшебница выглядела как минимум на несколько лет моложе партнера; по спине ее струились густые блестящие черные волосы. На своих высоких каблуках она почти на фут возвышалась над Сержем. Министр едва заметно улыбался жене; выражение его глаз за толстыми стеклами очков сложно было разобрать.

– Брак по расчету? – спросил Изар.

– Нет, – Дафна покачала головой. – Как ни странно, нет. Первая жена министра Руа, мать его сына, развелась с ним всего за несколько недель до того, как он сделал предложение Айри. Ходят слухи, что у них с министром Руа был роман еще когда тот был женат. Кроме того, она дочь одного очень влиятельного француза, а мать ее была откуда-то из Азии. Очень красивая пара, и Айри – достойный плод этого союза.

Изар рассмеялся:

– Где ты всего этого нахваталась?

Дафна таинственно улыбнулась:

– Если действовать правильно, как я, то тайны сами найдут к тебе дорогу.

– Или сплетни, – поддразнил ее Изар.

– …А вот и великолепная Кристина Стейнар, жена министра Стейнара, – девушка развернула их в танце, чтобы Изар мог посмотреть на мать Лукаса.

Назвав норвежку великолепной, Дафна ничуть не преувеличила. Госпожа Стейнар оказалась высокой блондинкой с правильными чертами лица. И хотя темную шевелюру Лукас унаследовал от отца, внешность ему досталась от матери. Кристина и Бьорн составляли эффектную пару, на обоих были мантии из самых лучших тканей и идеально подобранные украшения.

– А о ней какие сплетни ходят? – весело поинтересовался Изар.

Судя по уничтожающему взгляду, который бросила на него Дафна, девушке Кристина нравилась.

– Никаких не ходит. Она высокопоставленный политик, как и ее муж. Кристина прирожденный победитель и узнает о своих врагах все до последней мелочи, прежде чем раздавить их. Когда она решила выйти замуж за Бьорна, тот уже был помолвлен. Вскоре после этого его невеста умерла от пищевого отравления, – Дафна злорадно усмехнулась. – Кристина мой кумир. Каждая настоящая женщина должна быть такой же опасной.

Изар не смог сдержать ухмылку. Дафне нет нужды брать пример с Кристины Стейнар – мальчик был уверен, что из нее и без того получится та еще змея.

– Если тебе так уж интересно, – продолжила Дафна, – то об иностранцах мне рассказал отец. Кроме того, он выразил желание познакомиться с тобой, Изар, – девушка с надеждой посмотрела на него из-под темных ресниц. – Малфой говорит, что тебя пригласили к ним на каникулы. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, ты ведь принял приглашение?

– Да, принял, – Изар кивнул. – И я правильно понял, что ты сама хочешь, чтобы я познакомился с твоим отцом?

О мистере Гринграссе он знал немногое – только то, что тот был одним из преданных сторонников Темного Лорда, хотя и не входил в ближний круг, и то, что Дафна буквально боготворила его. Слизеринка была настоящей папиной дочкой.

– Ну разумеется, – Дафна улыбнулась.

Медленная мелодия постепенно подошла к концу и заиграла более энергичная музыка. Изар в ужасе побледнел. Почувствовав внезапную скованность партнера, Дафна, вздохнув, потянула его прочь с площадки.

– Я хочу пить, – девушка кокетливо захлопала ресницами. Изар заметил, что она будто случайно повернулась спиной к приближавшемуся хаффлпафцу. Рэйвенкловец ухмыльнулся, гадая, действительно ли она испытывала жажду или просто хотела увильнуть от приглашения на танец со стороны расхрабрившегося мальчишки.

Младшекурсник из Гриффиндора, приставленный к столику с напитками, протянул им кубки с пуншем. Дафна тут же вцепилась в свой и сделала жадный глоток. Изар с неприязнью покосился на гриффиндорца. Тот показался ему каким-то... странным.

Мальчик поднес свой кубок к носу и недоверчиво принюхался. Как он и предполагал, от пунша слабо попахивало алкоголем. Впрочем, прежде чем Изар успел высказать гриффиндорцу все, что он по этому поводу думает, Дафна схватила его за руку и утянула в сторону, к уединенному столику. Изар, прищурившись, оглянулся на младшекурсника через плечо. Разве преподаватели не должны были позаботиться о защитных чарах, которые не дали бы безмозглым подросткам намешать в напитки что попало?

Гриффиндорец невозмутимо уставился на Изара в ответ, не выказывая ни малейших признаков угрызений совести.

– Не пей пунш... – начал Изар, поворачиваясь к Дафне, и осекся. Девушка ответила ему невинным взглядом, покачивая в руке пустой кубок. – Ладно, забудь, – вздохнул он. Придется проследить, чтобы Дафна благополучно добралась до спальни, не нарвавшись по пути на озабоченных сокурсников, которым вздумается распустить руки. От одного кубка большого вреда не будет.

Стоило им усесться, как к столику подошел Драко, готовый вот-вот сорваться.

– Мерлин! – воскликнул он, плюхаясь на стул между Изаром и Дафной. – Это не танец, а кошмар какой-то!

– Я думаю, дело не в танце, а в партнере, – небрежно бросил Изар. Мальчик заметил, что Дафна отодвинулась от Малфоя как можно дальше; лицо ее было красноречивее любых слов. Изар не понимал, почему эти двое так сторонятся друг друга, но считал их антипатию довольно забавной. Кроме того, она играла ему на руку, когда их присутствие начинало утомлять. Стоило упомянуть при Дафне Драко, или наоборот – и надоедливый собеседник мгновенно испарялся.

– Паркинсон, – Драко с преувеличенным ужасом оглянулся через плечо, – хуже нее может быть только Гринграсс.

Вслед за этим Малфой затянул бесконечную жалобную тираду о недостатках своей партнерши. Изар быстро перестал прислушиваться, что уже давно вошло у него в привычку в компании вечно ноющего слизеринца. Окинув взглядом полутемный Большой зал, он заметил Сиприена, чемпиона Шармбатона, который о чем-то тихо препирался с Лукасом Стейнаром.

– Я иду танцевать. Изар, ты не хочешь присоединиться? – Дафна внезапно встала. Судя по голосу, девушка была в шаге от того, чтобы запустить в Малфоя, продолжавшего жаловаться на Панси, каким-нибудь проклятием.

Изар рассеянно покачал головой, наблюдая, как Лукас схватил Сиприена за воротник и возбужденно зашептал что-то тому на ухо. Для любого постороннего наблюдателя увиденное показалось бы обычным спором, но Изар заинтересованно подался вперед.

Сиприен вздохнул, оттолкнул Лукаса и отошел от него, направляясь прямиком к их столику.

– Изар, – поприветствовал он его, подойдя ближе. Чемпион Шармбатона сел рядом, наклонился к уху мальчика и прошептал: – Не пей пунш! – голос француза подрагивал, словно тот не мог до конца решить, следует ли ему делиться этой информацией.

Изар повернулся к столу и потянулся к своему кубку, но обнаружил, что тот пропал. Мальчик нахмурился, быстро схватил пустой кубок Дафны и снова принюхался. От кубка не пахло алкоголем, который он учуял в своем пунше... запах вообще был совсем другим.

– Где мой кубок? – требовательно спросил он у Драко.

Малфой подозрительно покосился на Сиприена.

– Гринграсс забрала его с собой, – только и ответил он, мгновенно сообразив, что что-то происходит.

Изар снова взглянул на Сиприена.

– В чем дело? – он оглянулся на то место, где раньше стоял Лукас, но тот будто испарился. Изар повернулся обратно к Сиприену, изучая его невозмутимое лицо. – Что, кто-то подлил туда алкоголь?

Сиприен тихо фыркнул; когда он заговорил, его французский акцент был сильнее обычного:

– Если бы. Ходят слухи, что в твой пунш подсыпали весанию.

Изар застыл.

Весания была необычайно ядовитым растением, и порошок из ее листьев растворялся в любой жидкости практически бесследно. Попав в организм, она быстро достигала желудка и заполняла его черной слизью. Затем яд начинал распространяться по всему телу, проникал в мозг и полностью его разрушал. Аромат растения по странному совпадению как раз напоминал запах слабого алкоголя.

Изар в ужасе распахнул глаза.

– Дафна! – воскликнул он, вскакивая с места; стул с грохотом опрокинулся на пол. Многие обернулись на резкий звук, но Изар был уже на полпути к площадке для танцев. За спиной он слышал крики Драко, который пытался привлечь внимание преподавателей, как раз собиравшихся покинуть Большой зал:

– Профессор Снейп! Изар...

Сердце Изара подпрыгнуло куда-то к горлу; он толкнул какую-то парочку, бестолково топтавшуюся у него на пути, и они с возмущенными воплями повалились на пол, но Изар, пытавшийся пробиться сквозь плотную толпу танцующих учеников, не обратил на них внимания. Дети вокруг смеялись и непрерывно двигались, и Изару казалось, что он продирается через тягучий, вязкий кошмар. Его толкали, пихали, и мальчик с трудом сдерживал гневные возгласы.

Не выдержав, он взметнул палочку в воздух и выдал оглушительный хлопок.

Ученики вокруг завизжали, зажав руками уши. Музыка стихла, и все застыли.

Изар пробрался в центр площадки и наконец увидел Дафну. Девушка, стоявшая среди группки слизеринок, посмотрела на него невидящим взглядом; затем кубок выскользнул у нее из рук. Дафна на ощупь потянулась к сестре и тяжело осела на пол.

Он опоздал.

Мордред побери, он опоздал.

Изар рванулся вперед. Направив палочку на кубок с разлившимся пуншем, он невербальным заклинанием заставил жидкость загореться. При виде вспыхнувшего пламени и неподвижного тела Дафны в толпе раздались крики. Астория Гринграсс склонилась к сестре и в ужасе зажала ладонью рот.

– Что случилось?

Не обращая на нее внимания, Изар направил палочку на Дафну:

– Эрукто!

Одновременно с этим он присел рядом с лежавшей на полу подругой. Трясущимися руками он повернул ее голову набок; заклинание подействовало, и Дафну начало тошнить. Черная вязкая слизь потекла по ее подбородку непрерывным густым потоком. Изар почувствовал за спиной присутствие подоспевших преподавателей, которые пытались разобраться, что происходит, но мальчик был слишком сосредоточен на девушке, которую сотрясала крупная дрожь, чтобы с ними разговаривать.

Изар снова наложил на Дафну Эрукто, на этот раз невербально. Ее желудок снова принудительно сжался. Слизи на этот раз вышло меньше, но все равно довольно много.

Снейп опустился на колени рядом с Изаром и принялся описывать палочкой замысловатые круги у головы Дафны. Ни на мгновение не прерывая своего занятия, зельевар наградил мальчика одобрительным взглядом.

– Отличная реакция, мистер Харрисон, мои поздравления, – Изар был слишком оглушен произошедшим, чтобы ответить что-то членораздельное, и ограничился отрывистым кивком. – Ее нужно немедленно доставить в больничное крыло. Возможно, часть яда все еще остается в организме, – на этот раз Снейп обращался к Дамблдору.

Закончив с диагностическими заклинаниями, профессор поднял тело девушки в воздух.

Сильные руки обхватили Изара со спины и вздернули на ноги.

– Изар, ты в порядке? – это был Сириус, почти до боли стиснувший мальчика.

Не обращая на дядю внимания, Изар отстраненно наблюдал, как Снейп и Дамблдор поспешили в больничное крыло, увлекая за собой тело Дафны. Затем он начал искать в толпе _его_.

Лукас крался к выходу из зала и успел на мгновение пересечься с Изаром взглядом, прежде чем исчезнуть за углом.

Оцепенение Изара внезапно испарилось, уступив место вспышке ослепляющей ярости. Он вывернулся из рук Сириуса и рванул за норвежцем. Преследовать Стейнара оказалось куда проще, чем пробираться к Дафне. Возможно, причиной был гнев, заставлявший время нестись как сумасшедшее – слишком быстро, чтобы успеть осознать, что происходит. Страх и предчувствие беды, напротив, растягивали каждую секунду, превращая в мучительную бесконечность.

Оставшиеся позади ученики громко обсуждали произошедшее, обмениваясь возбужденными восклицаниями. Изар поймал себя на том, что ему нет дела до того, что они думают. Он получит свою месть, и это главное.

Голубые глаза Лукаса, уже довольно далеко ушедшего по коридору, потрясенно расширились, когда он заметил погоню.

– Du er gal! – вскрикнул мальчик на норвежском и, припустив по коридору, скрылся за углом. Палочку он держал наготове, а на лице его была написана паника. Впрочем, он даже не задумался о том, чтобы остановиться и попытаться защитить себя. Лукас спасался бегством. Виновен, вне всякого сомнения.

– Ты еще не видел настоящего безумия, Стейнар, – прошипел Изар, пролетая по лабиринту темных коридоров и поджидая возможности запустить в бегущего Лукаса проклятием, как только достаточно приблизится.

Далеко он не ушел.

Пробегая очередной коридор, уже довольно далеко от Большого зала, Изар почувствовал, как чьи-то руки обхватили его за талию и легко подняли в воздух. Мальчик начал вырываться; неутоленная жажда мести жгла и гнала вперед. Он не мог остановиться, только не сейчас. Однако несмотря на то, что удерживающие его руки не были особенно мускулистыми, освободиться никак не получалось.

– Ты наделаешь глупостей, о которых потом пожалеешь. Немедленно прекрати этот спектакль!

Риддл.

Глаза застилала алая дымка ярости, и Изар, не задумываясь, извернулся в руках волшебника и прижал кончик палочки к его шее.

Угроза, которой в ответ полыхнули глаза Темного Лорда, заставила мальчика медленно прийти в себя. В груди шевельнулся липкий страх.

– Дитя... – негромко промурлыкал Риддл. – Если хочешь, можешь попытаться. Тебе многое позволено, но всему есть предел.

Изар замер и безжизненно повис в его руках, медленно отводя палочку и направляя ее в пол, подальше от Темного Лорда.

– Я прошу простить меня, – неловко выдавил мальчик. На мгновение он задумался, мог ли хоть один из Пожирателей смерти похвастаться тем, что направлял палочку на Темного Лорда и после этого остался в живых. Вероятно, нет.

Ноги Изара коснулись пола, но властная рука на плече давала понять, что он никуда отсюда не уйдет, даже если попытается. Реальность постепенно просачивалась в сознание, и вместе с этим наконец заработал острый ум мальчика. С его стороны было полным идиотизмом носиться по школьным коридорам, изображая Немезиду. Слишком опрометчиво, слишком напоказ. Кроме того, тихий голос в голове подсказывал, что Лукас вполне мог оказаться ни в чем не виноват – Изар не располагал достаточным количеством фактов, чтобы судить наверняка. 

Терпение – воистину добродетель.

– Обычно тебя нельзя назвать вспыльчивым, – задумчиво произнес Риддл. Он железной хваткой вцепился в плечо Изара, и они медленно направились к центральной части замка. Где-то у них за спиной Лукас пропал бесследно, либо затерявшись в заброшенных коридорах, либо сумев найти обходной путь в обжитую часть Хогвартса. – Скорее наоборот, я заметил, что ты сохраняешь хладнокровие там, где любой другой на твоем месте потерял бы голову. Прошу, поведай, что именно сделало сегодняшнее происшествие особым случаем?

Мальчик остановился, заставив Темного Лорда замереть рядом с ним.

– Тот кубок предназначался мне. Дафна… она могла погибнуть. Вот что все изменило, – Изар не понимал, на что намекал Риддл. Как он мог не видеть, что необычного было в этой ситуации?

– Скажи мне, – Риддл склонился ближе; в карих глазах читалась насмешка: – Ты ее любишь?

Изар отпрянул, злясь одновременно на себя и на Риддла. Он наконец вспомнил, что Темному Лорду наплевать на своих последователей, в том числе и на Дафну. Все они были лишь пешками, марионетками в его игре, простым развлечением, и Изар давно это понял. С чего вообще он решил, что Волдеморт внезапно проникнется к Дафне теплыми чувствами и примет близко к сердцу случившееся с ней? То, что сам Изар относился к девушке чуть лучше, чем к большинству окружающих, еще не значило, что Темный Лорд должен последовать его примеру.

Глупо было на это надеяться.

Опустив голову, он постарался успокоиться. Бесполезно ждать от Риддла сочувствия. Не то чтобы Изару оно так уж нужно, но увидеть хотя бы намек на понимание было бы приятно.

– Нет, – Изар вздернул подбородок и посмотрел Темному Лорду в глаза. – Я не люблю ее, – холодно и уверенно заявил он, чувствуя, что говорит правду.

И все же случившееся заставило Изара понять, что Дафна не была для него посторонней. Да, от ее нескончаемой болтовни он временами готов был на стенку лезть. Она раздражала его своим равнодушием к учебе, а ее девчачьи ужимки порой вызывали отвращение. Но все же Дафна не была так зациклена на себе, как большинство окружающих, и частенько его забавляла. Долг и семья были для нее не пустым звуком. Сегодня же она и вовсе оказалась невинной жертвой.

Риддл растянул губы в улыбке, затем выпрямился. В карих глазах появился странный блеск, и Изар вспомнил, что тот что-то знал о том, что на самом деле происходило на турнире.

– Вы догадываетесь, кто это сделал? – тихо спросил Изар; его голос призрачным эхом отдавался в темном пустом коридоре.

Темный Лорд склонил голову набок.

– У меня есть некоторые подозрения, – мрачно сообщил он и зашагал дальше.

– Кто? – спросил мальчик спокойно; но внутри он весь кипел. Поведение Темного Лордазаставляло предположить, что тот был в курсе, кто стоит за всеми нападениями – однако держал это знание при себе, предпочитая оставаться безмолвным наблюдателем до тех пор, пока не появится возможность вступить в игру на собственных условиях.

– Тот же, кто отравил тебя на первом испытании.

– Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, – протянул Изар, прищурившись, – но это не ответ на вопрос «кто?», а скорее очередная загадка.

Когда они подошли к главному входу, Изар смешался с толпой учеников, оставив Риддла позади. Его ни капли не волновало, что это могло показаться грубым; слишком уж зол он был. Волдеморт что-то знал о том, что происходит, и не соизволил просветить Изара. Если мальчику и требовалось какое-то подтверждение того, что все между ними останется по-прежнему и после того, как вскрылась правда о его с Волдемортом связи, сегодняшних событий было более чем достаточно.

Волдеморт действительно обращался с ним как раньше.

И это было одновременно и благословением, и проклятием.

Изар протолкался сквозь толпу и свернул в коридор, который должен был привести его к больничному крылу. Почему Волдеморт не рассказал Изару, кто стоит за нападениями, если в самом деле что-то знал? Разве что…

Мальчик на мгновение споткнулся, но не замедлил шага. Что если Дамблдор и Стейнар были правы тогда, в начале года? Что если за всеми нападениями стоял сам Волдеморт, желающий обеспечить победу Британии в турнире? Звучало довольно глупо и крайне неправдоподобно, но Темному Лорду хватило бы злобы и коварства и на такой план. Однако зачем ему подвергать Изара риску, если мальчик был его партнером? Смысла в этом не было никакого.

Живот мучительно свело, когда на ум пришло возможное объяснение. Что, если все откровения последнего времени были ложью? Существовала вероятность, что Волдеморт узнал в Изаре сына Регулуса еще летом, на балу в министерстве, и сразу же начал свою игру. Темный Лорд скормил ему красивую сказку о партнерстве, чтобы мальчик ему доверился, однако на самом деле целью Риддла был Регулус. Смерть Изара во время турнира окончательно подкосила бы отца – и одновременно подставила бы норвежцев и даже, возможно, французов, открыв Британии дорогу к победе.

Изар понимал, что изощренность подобной схемы относила ее куда-то в область чистой фантастики, однако почему-то легко мог представить себе Риддла, замышляющего как раз нечто похожее – невероятно тонкую игру с человеческими чувствами, построенную на доверии ничего не подозревающих жертв и продуманную до последних мелочей.

Изар не хотел в это верить. Он _знал_ , что Темный Лорд не мог стоять за этими нападениями.

Однако во рту все равно горчило, а сердце болезненно сжималось.

– Мистер Харрисон! – окликнул его Дамблдор. Рядом с директором стояли несколько подростков: Лукас Стейнар, Сиприен Бомонт и тот гриффиндорец, который отвечал на балу за напитки.

– Это мистер Колин Криви, пятикурсник из Гриффиндора, – представил последнего Дамблдор, положив руку на плечо трясущегося мальчишки.

Все они стояли перед дверями, за которыми начиналось больничное крыло. За спиной Изара словно из ниоткуда возник Риддл, и мальчик отшатнулся от политика, заработав в ответ полный снисходительного веселья взгляд. Проигнорировав его, Изар внимательно вгляделся в Криви. Он смутно помнил его с общих занятий, до того, как перескочил через курс. Колин был грязнокровкой и умел взбесить не хуже Грейнджер.

Он обратил внимание на бледное лицо и крупную дрожь, сотрясавшую тело гриффиндорца. Ураган эмоций в глазах мальчика заметно отличался от того отупелого равнодушия, с которым он смотрел на окружающих во время бала.

– Империус, – прошептал Изар, – он был под Империусом, не так ли, директор? – остановившись рядом с Дамблдором, он украдкой покосился на вход в больничное крыло.

– Да, именно так, – торжественно и скорбно подтвердил старый волшебник. Посмотрев на Риддла поверх очков, Дамблдор повернул голову к министру Стейнару, который широкими шагами подходил к ним. – Очевидно, кто-то наложил на мистера Криви Империус. Мистер Стейнар, – тут Дамблдор кивнул на непривычно тихого чемпиона Дурмстранга, который не отрывал глаз от Изара, – утверждает, что видел, как мистер Криви растолок листья весании в кубке, который впоследствии вручил вам, мистер Харрисон.

Изар тихо вздохнул и посмотрел в темноту длинного коридора, прежде чем холодно уставиться на Лукаса.

– Тогда почему ты сам мне об этом не сказал? – требовательно спросил он у норвежца.

Прежде чем Дамблдор успел вмешаться, Лукас ответил:

– По большому счету, мне на тебя плевать, однако совесть в итоге победила. Я попросил Бомонта все тебе рассказать. Ему бы ты наверняка поверил больше, чем мне. Он не захотел – сказал, что не собирается участвовать в дурацком розыгрыше. Потом он все же согласился – на несколько секунд позже, чем следовало, – ледяной взгляд голубых глаз остановился на виноватом лице Сиприена.

Рыжий француз, хмурясь, повернулся к Изару:

– У меня нет никаких причин верить Стейнару. Если бы я знал, что в твоем кубке действительно весания, я бы не колебался ни минуты.

Изар резко кивнул, мысленно прикидывая, говорит ли хоть кто-нибудь из них правду.

– Есть какие-нибудь идеи, кто мог за этим стоять? – спросил Изар. – Или… – тут мальчик бросил ядовитый взгляд на министра Стейнара: – …или вы все думаете, что я сам наложил на Криви проклятие и снова себя отравил? Наверняка среди вещей Лукаса найдется еще какая-нибудь книга с обведенным параграфом про весанию, а в одном из моих учебников обязательно обнаружится пара засохших листьев.

Стейнар-старший приподнял губу в оскале:

– Я считаю, очень правдоподобная версия.

Дамблдор поднял руку; от разлившейся в воздухе магии директора Изару стало трудно дышать.  

– Достаточно! – блеклые голубые глаза смотрели пронзительно и твердо; от дружелюбного мерцания не осталось и следа. Пряничные человечки на мантии директора кинулись врассыпную и испуганно забились в свои домики. – Я не имею ни малейшего желания обвинять вас, мистер Харрисон. Я не верю, что за этими нападениями стоите вы, – Дамблдор шагнул к мальчику ближе; глаза его будто сияли собственным светом. – Это уже переходит все границы. Дети в опасности, в моей собственной школе! Я не допущу, чтобы подобное повторилось, – директор посмотрел на Стейнара, потом на Риддла: – Считайте это предупреждением.

Изар присел на один из стульев рядом со входом в больничное крыло.

– Все свободны, расходитесь, – взмахом руки Дамблдор отпустил собравшихся. – Мистер Криви, вам следует показаться мадам Помфри. Возможно, будет лучше, если она присмотрит за вами до утра.

Чемпионы разошлись, и политики неохотно последовали за ними. Риддл ушел последним. Изар изо всех сил не обращал на него внимания, сверля взглядом массивные двери. Впрочем, даже не глядя на волшебника, он словно чувствовал каждое его движение. Риддл почти беззвучно рассмеялся и неторопливо удалился. От этого смеха, сообщившего мальчику, что их разговор отнюдь не закончен, по коже Изара побежали мурашки.

Дамблдор присел рядом и похлопал Изара по колену.

Мальчик вопросительно посмотрел на старого волшебника.

– Уверен, что с мисс Гринграсс все будет в порядке, мистер Харрисон.

Несколько пряничных человечков на мантии директора выглянули из домиков и снова завели свой танец.

– Я знаю, – Изар попытался улыбнуться. – Она может быть очень упрямой, если захочет.

Повисла тишина. Дамблдор поглядывал в глубину темного коридора, словно чувствовал чье-то присутствие. Изар нисколько не удивился бы, узнав, что где-то поблизости притаился Риддл. Темный Лорд был болезненно бдителен всякий раз, когда Дамблдор приближался к Изару.

– Вы ничего не хотите мне рассказать, мистер Харрисон? – негромко спросил старый волшебник своим фирменным тоном заботливого дедушки.

Серо-зеленые глаза мальчика скользнули по дружелюбному лицу директора. Не на эту ли удочку он когда-то поймал его мать? Возможно, поэтому Лили пришла к старику со своими тайнами, надеясь, что тот поможет ей и укажет верный путь? Изар на миг задумался, кто из двух известных ему волшебников был б ** _о_** льшим манипулятором.

Волдеморт – зловещий Темный Лорд, чей ум изощрен и безжалостен? Когда он начинал плести паутину интриг, жертва понимала, что происходит, только в самом конце, когда ничего уже нельзя было поделать. Осознание случившегося вызывало у нее невероятные страдания и отчаяние.

Или Дамблдор – старый волшебник, предпочитавший всегда действовать скрыто и исподтишка? Его негромкий голос навевал ощущение покоя и безопасности, однако за каждым произнесенным словом крылся тайный умысел. Он заманивал свои жертвы в ловушку, прикрываясь маской сердечности и дружелюбия, а если они начинали прозревать, Дамблдор напускал на себя обиженный вид и придумывал миллион убедительных доводов в свою защиту. В конце концов, как можно было подумать, что в благообразном старце, почти святом, кроется бездушный манипулятор? Все, что он делает, служит высшему благу. Высшему благу Света.

– Нет, ничего, – Изар покачал головой. – Если бы что-то было, я бы сразу пришел к вам, директор.

Старый волшебник улыбнулся, и полумесяцы его очков блеснули в свете факелов. Прежде чем директор успел сказать еще что-нибудь, ведущие в больничное крыло двери распахнулись.

Изар поднялся и шагнул к Снейпу, вышедшему в коридор. Поджав губы, зельевар перевел цепкий взгляд с Изара на Дамблдора и обратно.

– Как она? – спросил Изар.

– Состояние стабильное, – невозмутимо ответил Снейп. – Мисс Гринграсс погрузили в целительную кому. Ее мозг пытается оправиться от потрясения и последствий отравления весанией. Рядом с ней сейчас ее отец и сестра, – Снейп умолк и окинул мальчика внимательным взглядом: – Как я уже сказал им, благодаря вашей сообразительности и быстрой реакции яд вышел из организма, не успев попасть в кровь. Отличная работа, мистер Харрисон.

Изар с облегчением опустил голову.

– Спасибо, профессор.

– Спасибо, Северус, – благодарно кивнул Дамблдор. – Вся школа тебе бесконечно обязана.

Снейп не ответил. Отрывисто кивнув, он заскользил прочь по коридору, направляясь в свои подземелья.

– Приятного остатка вечера, мистер Харрисон, – директор похлопал его по плечу сухой морщинистой рукой и исчез за дверями, вне всяких сомнений намереваясь заверить мистера Гринграсса, что лично обо всем позаботится.

Бросив последний взгляд на закрывшиеся за Дамблдором двери, Изар медленно направился к башне Рэйвенкло. Теперь ему было намного лучше. Оставалась вероятность, что, придя в себя, Дафна столкнется с остаточным эффектом яда, однако Снейп уверил, что Изару удалось сразу же вывести из организма девушки большую его часть. 

Перед самой лестницей факелы мигнули и погасли, погружая коридор в темноту. Заметив неподалеку смутные очертания чьей-то фигуры, Изар резко обернулся. В воздухе разливалось ощущение присутствия Риддла, и мальчик застыл, кожей почувствовав взгляд пронзительных глаз.

– Увидимся на каникулах, мистер Блэк, – прошелестел тихий шепот, и холодные губы скользнули по шее.

Изар повернулся на голос, собираясь потребовать объяснений.

Рядом не было ни души.


	22. Часть I. Глава 22

Сундук стоял упакованный, и Изар был полностью готов к началу каникул.

До поезда оставался еще целый час, поэтому мальчик решил, что вполне успеет навестить Дафну в больничном крыле. После этого он планировал спуститься в подземелья, поговорить со Снейпом и вернуть профессору его записи. Изар вышел из общей гостиной Рэйвенкло и сразу же заметил, что что-то не так. 

Никакой опасности, впрочем, не чувствовалось; перемены в окружающей обстановке были незаметными, почти неощутимыми.

Поправив в руках кожаную папку, набитую исписанными почерком Снейпа пергаментами, Изар быстро пошел вниз по движущейся лестнице. Поднимавшийся навстречу рэйвенкловец в открытую пялился на него.

Изар в ответ злобно фыркнул, заставив того вспыхнуть и торопливо отвести взгляд.

– Идиот, – с отвращением пробормотал Изар, сходя с лестницы на третьем этаже.

Однако тот рэйвенкловец, жалкий второкурсник, был далеко не единственным учеником, проявившим к Изару повышенное внимание. Мальчик задумался, не имеет ли все это отношения к происшествию на Святочном балу. Уже на следующий день Дафна пришла в сознание, ослабленная, но полностью здоровая. Мозг ее остался нетронутым и ум был так же остер... ну, насколько вообще мог быть остер ум Дафны. Все это случилось вчера и, скорее всего, слухи о том, что девушка очнулась и все обошлось, уже успели разлететься по замку.

Трое слизеринцев-четверокурсников при его приближении оторвались от газеты, которую они читали все вместе, и принялись подталкивать друг друга локтями.

– Ублюдок-полукровка, – прошипел самый смелый из них, прежде чем все трое, демонстративно развернувшись, спешно скрылись в боковом коридоре **.**

Изар не успел толком разглядеть газету, которую сжимал в руках один из слизеринцев, но заметил на первой странице собственную фотографию и тяжело сглотнул. На таком расстоянии было невозможно прочитать даже заголовок, чтобы узнать, какое вранье и небылицы о нем распространялись на этой неделе. Но то, что он услышал… 

Ублюдок-полукровка.

Изар обернулся и с возмущением заметил, что остальные ученики отворачиваются от его взгляда, словно скрывают какую-то тайну. Не может же быть, чтобы… или может? Изар помнил, что Регулус обещал хранить свое отцовство в секрете. Тогда кто? Снейп? Риддл? Сириус?  

Войдя в больничное крыло, он быстро закрыл за собой дверь. Дафна сидела на одной из дальних коек и пила что-то из кубка. Заметив приближающегося Изара, она холодно отвернулась.

– В чем я провинился на этот раз? – буркнул он, встав рядом с кроватью.

В глазах девушки, повернувшейся к Изару, стояли слезы, но она упрямо сдерживалась, чтобы не расплакаться, и вместо этого сердито сощурилась:

– Почему ты лгал мне? Почему ты мне не сказал?

– Сложно ответить на вопрос, когда не понимаешь, о чем речь, – недовольно фыркнул Изар. – О чем ты бормочешь?

Дафна тихо всхлипнула и указала на прикроватную тумбочку. Повернувшись, он наконец рассмотрел газетный заголовок над своей фотографией, и все его подозрения подтвердились.

«Изар Харрисон-Блэк?»

– Рита Скитер, – прочитал вслух Изар. – Раз эту проклятую статью написала она, то наверняка все, о чем там говорится, перевернуто с ног на голову, приукрашено и преувеличено, – он пренебрежительно пожал плечами.

Выражение лица Дафны показывало, что та ему не поверила.

– Регулус действительно мой отец, – угрюмо буркнул Изар, – Но я совсем недавно сам об этом узнал, я просто не успел тебе рассказать.

– Она утверждает, что твоя мать – Лили Поттер.

– Мать – слишком громкое слово, но да, она меня родила, – неохотно признал мальчик. – Но откуда, Мордред побери, у Скитер эта информация?

На лице Дафны читалась неприкрытая боль:

– От самой Лили.

Изар сердито вздохнул, чувствуя, что в глазах темнеет от ярости. В памяти всплыло эхо слов Регулуса: «Она что-то затевает. Когда поползли слухи о моем возвращении, она словно воспрянула к жизни. Боюсь, что Лили постарается разлучить нас».

– И?.. – выдохнул он. – О чем же там пишут? – к газете даже притрагиваться не хотелось. Мерзкая статейка наверняка не содержала ни слова правды.

Дафна тяжело вздохнула; казалось, что она с удовольствием вообще не стала бы с ним разговаривать, но желание посплетничать пересилило. 

– На самом деле пишут просто ужасные вещи, – неохотно начала она. – Лили заявляет, что отдала тебя в приют после «очень неудачных отношений». Она говорит, что чувствовала себя использованной и поруганной. Прямым текстом про изнасилование не написано, но Скитер буквально навязывает эту мысль читателям. Еще Лили утверждает, что Регулус погряз в Темных искусствах столь же глубоко, как и все остальные члены семейства Блэк до него.

Изар стиснул зубы, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать гнев. Лили не просто распространяла лживые слухи, она намеренно поливала имя Блэков грязью.

– Что еще? – слова прозвучали так отрывисто и холодно, что Дафна вздрогнула.

Неуверенно заморгав, она потупилась и сжала кулаки так, что костяшки побелели.

– Ну… Лили заявляет, что опасается за твою жизнь. Даже когда появилась новость об убийстве Регулуса, она якобы не верила, что тот действительно мертв. Поэтому она отдала тебя в приют, чтобы защитить. Она утверждает, что побоялась оставить ребенка у себя, потому что тем самым превратила бы тебя в мишень для врагов Регулуса и приманку для его безумных родственников. Однако теперь, когда ты стал известен благодаря шумихе вокруг турнира, она поняла, что Регулус вряд ли такое пропустит.

Помолчав, Дафна прищурилась.

– Кроме того, в «Пророке» говорится, что то, что Регулус жив, министерство сделало достоянием гласности всего за пару недель до выхода статьи.

Просто невероятно. Изар рассмеялся.

Побледнев, Дафна вздрогнула и вцепилась в больничное покрывало.

– Она врет, – яростно заявил Изар, – и хочет, чтобы весь волшебный мир ее пожалел. Однако до Регулуса ей просто так не добраться. У него куда больше влияния и политического веса, чем у Лили.

Статья должна была прикрыть ее спину, когда начнут ходить слухи, что Изар – сын Регулуса. Лили сделала первый ход: рассказала свою версию случившегося, чтобы в глазах публики выглядеть невинной жертвой. Не так-то просто обосновать решение бросить ребенка в приюте. Лили утверждала, что сделала это ради того, чтобы оградить Изара от убийц Регулуса и его безумной семейки. Как изобретательно. Мальчик предположил, что и то, что Лили скрывала беременность, та тоже объяснит попыткой защитить его.

– Значит, ты виделся с ним, – прошептала Дафна тихо, словно опасаясь повышать голос в присутствии Изара. – Виделся с Регулусом. Отец говорит, что много лет назад он предал Темного Лорда… и что все считали, что он мертв.

– Твой отец ни черта ни знает, – резко прошипел Изар. Когда Дафна съежилась от такого тона, он почувствовал слабый укол раскаяния. Смягчив выражение лица до привычной холодной маски, Изар тихо – слишком тихо для любых посторонних ушей – продолжил: – То, что произошло между Темным Лордом и Регулусом, только их дело. 

Почему он так отчаянно защищает Регулуса? Изар знал, что тот и сам может за тебя постоять. Однако каким-то странным образом он чувствовал, что, оскорбляя отца, окружающие оскорбляют и его самого.

– Ты Блэк… – выдохнула Дафна, словно не слышала ни слова из того, что говорил Изар. Когда девушка посмотрела на него, ее взгляд был отрешенным и почти мечтательным. – И не просто какой-то Блэк. Ты прямой наследник, будущий глава рода.

Изар развернулся, направляясь к выходу. Бессвязные бредни он терпеть не нанимался. Только не сейчас.   

– Рад, что тебе лучше, – бросил он через плечо. – А теперь мне нужно успеть до отъезда поговорить с профессором Снейпом.

И вышел, проигнорировав летящие вслед просьбы остаться.

Быстро выскользнув из больничного крыла, Изар почувствовал, что взгляды всех встречных направлены на него.  Он упрямо поднял голову и расправил плечи. Пусть болтают. Эта мелюзга ни бельмеса не смыслит в происходящем. Если им хватило ума купиться на очередной опус скандально известной журналистишки, то он с полным правом может наплевать на них самих и их мнение. Эти идиоты просто не в состоянии самостоятельно раскинуть мозгами. И, честно говоря, Изар ни минуты не сомневался в том, что не пройдет и пары дней, как отец сумеет дать объяснение случившемуся и выступит с ответными обвинениями в адрес Лили.

Если же чертова Скитер осмелится приблизиться к самому Изару, он выскажет все, что думает, оставаясь, впрочем, в рамках приличия. Нельзя, чтобы люди подумали, что статья его задела. Если все увидят его злость, то решат, что он легкая добыча для их насмешек.

Несколько слизеринцев хихикнули у него за спиной, и Изар презрительно усмехнулся.

Пускай смеются.

Подойдя ко входу в кабинет профессора Снейпа, он постучал.

– Войдите, – раздался изнутри холодный вкрадчивый голос.

Изар вошел в полутемное сырое помещение. Дав глазам мгновение привыкнуть к темноте, он закрыл дверь, отсекая последние отблески света из коридора. Пару минут Изар молча наблюдал, как профессор скользит от одного котла к другому, принюхиваясь и склоняясь так низко, что кончик его длинного носа едва ли не касался содержимого. Тонкие пальцы сжимали пестики, помешивая варево тщательно выверенными движениями, а губы беззвучно шевелились, отсчитывая необходимое количество кругов по часовой либо против часовой стрелки.

В полутьме Снейп напоминал большую летучую мышь. Если бы не лицо, выступавшее из темноты в отблесках огня под котлами, ничто не указывало бы на его принадлежность к человеческому роду.

Изар почувствовал, как насыщенный знакомыми запахами воздух понемногу успокаивает его нервы. Он глубоко вдохнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

Антиопухолевая настойка и... – Изар принюхался, – и кроветворное зелье.

Заметив появление мальчика, Снейп даже бровью не повел – только молча наклонился, чтобы убавить огонь под котлами.

– Доброе утро, мистер... осмелюсь сказать, Блэк? – Снейп резко повернулся, и его темные глаза превратились в черные дыры на фоне царящего в комнате полумрака.

Изар фыркнул. Ну разумеется, статья и мимо него не прошла.

–  Да хоть котлом назовите, профессор, – хмыкнул он.

Уголки губ зельевара еле заметно дрогнули, и он медленно подошел ближе.

– Чем обязан вашему неожиданному визиту? – едва произнеся эти слова, Снейп уперся взглядом в кожаную папку в руках Изара и поднял брови: – Вы уже проштудировали мои заметки?

Изар открыл папку и посмотрел на аккуратные чернильные строчки. Снейп создал впечатляющее количество пробных зелий, чтобы найти способ избавиться от темной метки или попытаться ее контролировать.

– У вас встречаются очень интересные теории, профессор. Словами не могу выразить свое восхищение некоторыми изобретенными вами зельями, – признался Изар. Великолепный ум Снейпа не уставал его поражать. – Однако я считаю, что нашел свой собственный способ справиться с меткой. Способ, основанный не на зельях, – Изар захлопнул папку и протянул ее Снейпу. 

Тот, помедлив, забрал записи:

– Вы считаете, что нашли решение? Но не уверены до конца?

– Нет, – негромко ответил Изар. – Я более чем уверен.

Брови зельевара поползли вверх: 

– Просветите же меня.

Изар задумался. Можно ли доверять Снейпу? Тот сам годами пытался справиться с темной меткой, и только преподавательская карьера помешала ему довести эксперименты до конца. Вряд ли он побежит отчитываться Темному Лорду обо всем, что сейчас услышит.

– Могу ли я вам доверять? – тихо спросил Изар. – Из того, что я успел понять, вы не настолько слепо преданы Темному Лорду, чтобы докладывать ему об этом, – это не был вопрос, скорее утверждение. В конце концов, много лет назад Снейп сознательно предал Волдеморта.

Тот растянул губы в улыбке:

– Я не нахожу никакого вреда в экспериментах, мистер Блэк. Ваш разум пытлив, это естественно, и я не вижу причин не потакать природной жажде познания.

Изар понимающе кивнул. Снейп был окклюментом; он сумеет сохранить в тайне полученную информацию.

– Я тут читал... – начал он и умолк. Снейп поощрительно поднял бровь, ничуть не удивленный подобным началом. Изар усмехнулся и продолжил: – И наткнулся на упоминание протеевых чар. Как вы наверняка знаете, протеевы чары объединяют несколько предметов, заставляя все их служить общей цели.

Снейп продолжал хранить молчание.

– Я предположил, что Темный Лорд использовал какую-то разновидность протеевых чар, чтобы связать всех Пожирателей смерти через темную метку. Однако... – Изар умолк, и уголок его рта дернулся в усмешке: – Есть ли у всех темных меток какой-то общий знаменатель?

– Темный Лорд? – внес свою лепту Снейп.

– И да, и нет, – Изар качнул головой. – Все темные метки подвластны Темному Лорду. Но что конкретно он использует, чтобы ими управлять?

Темные глаза блеснули:

– Свою палочку.

Изар улыбнулся:

– Именно. Он использует протеевы чары в комбинации с собственноручно созданным заклинанием, Морсмордре. Темный Лорд всегда клеймит Пожирателей сам, или, если точнее, его палочка – единственная палочка, которой выжигаются метки. Палочка, в свою очередь, связывает все созданные метки между собой. Темный Лорд использует палочку всякий раз, когда хочет причинить боль через метки.

– Просто гениально, – рассеянно пробормотал Снейп, погрузившись в свои мысли. – Заклинание он изобрел сам, а чтобы управлять метками, пользуется палочкой… – Снейп снова обратился к Изару: – И какое же решение вы нашли? Какое-то контрзаклинание, разрушитель чар?

Изар с покаянным видом склонил голову набок.

– Такое решение было бы куда логичнее моих... опрометчивых действий, – признался он. – Вместо этого я решил выяснить, что за сердцевина у палочки Темного Лорда. И из какого она дерева.

Губы профессора дрогнули:

– И что вы для этого предприняли?

Изар пожал плечами.

– Вломился к Олливандеру, – взгляд темных глаз потяжелел от неодобрения. – Однако, – невозмутимо продолжил Изар, – в результате я получил нечто куда более ценное, чем просто информацию. Я достал сестру его палочки, с той же сердцевиной, что и у палочки Волдеморта.

Скользнув мимо Изара, Снейп медленно прошелся по комнате. По его лицу нельзя было ничего определить.

– Пытались ли вы уже подчинить себе метку?

– Нет, – Изар рассеянно потер темную метку сквозь рукав мантии. – Но каждый раз, когда я берусь за палочку, то чувствую окружающие метку защитные чары. Их наличие меня не особо удивило – в конце концов, если Темный Лорд сумел изобрести заклинание для создания метки, он должен был предусмотреть и ее защиту. Чары очень темные, однако я уверен, что сумею с ними справиться. Я просто жду каникул, когда выберусь из школы и попаду в особняк Малфоев – на тот случай, если что-то все же пойдет не так.

Заметив мрачное выражение лица профессора, Изар умолк. Снейп, по-прежнему пребывая в глубокой задумчивости, продолжал мерить шагами кабинет.

– Что? – сердито спросил Изар. Кажется, он чувствовал, к чему все идет.

– В то время как ваши успехи в постижении метки заслуживают всяческого восхищения, в погоне за ее тайнами вы перешли все границы. Если Темный Лорд когда-нибудь узнает, какой информацией вы обладаете – больше того, что у вас находится сестра его палочки... он будет, мягко говоря, недоволен. Кроме того, меня беспокоит защита, которую он поставил вокруг метки. Я бы не исключал вероятности, что он сумел сделать ее абсолютно неприступной.

– Вы говорите как Регулус, – заметил Изар, несколько обескураженный столь резкой отповедью обычно немногословного зельевара.

Снейп повернулся к нему:

– Возможно, вы действительно нуждаетесь в более строгом присмотре, когда вашего отца нет поблизости. Если Регулус обо всем узнает, ему это не понравится.

– Мне может понадобиться разве что ваше содействие, сэр, а не присмотр. Регулус, отец он или нет, не может указывать мне, что делать.

Снейп взял Изара за плечи, и мальчик умолк. На лице профессора, словно в зеркале, отражалось то, что чувствовал он сам. Решимость.

– Большинству неофитов нелегко принять тот факт, что они носят клеймо Темного Лорда, принадлежат ему. Это цена, которую платят за честь стать его последователем, и для независимой личности цена эта особенно высока. Я считаю, что разрушение защитных чар вокруг темной метки ничем хорошим не закончится.

Изар нахмурился.

– Если бы я не был сыном Регулуса, – медленно произнес он, – стали бы вы меня отговаривать?

Снейп, не убирая рук с плеч Изара, задумался. Взгляд его не отрывался от лица мальчика.

– Я могу только высказать свои опасения, мистер Блэк. И я продолжу это делать. Однако я понимаю ваше стремление добиться своего и не в моих силах этому препятствовать. Могу, впрочем, предложить любую возможную помощь в том случае, если вам она понадобится. 

Изар удовлетворенно кивнул:

– Вы появитесь в особняке Малфоев, сэр?

– Полагаю, что нет, не появлюсь, – Снейп убрал руки и неторопливо вернулся к своим котлам.

– Я был бы рад вас там увидеть, – твердо заявил Изар. Он подошел к столу за спиной Снейпа и провел пальцами по кожаной папке с заметками профессора. Внимательно наблюдая из-под опущенных ресниц за реакцией зельевара, мальчик вкрадчиво продолжил: – И, думаю, Регулус бы тоже обрадовался.

Застыв, Снейп оглянулся на Изара и тут же заметил лукавое выражение на его лице. Профессор негодующе нахмурился.

– Убирайся отсюда, нахал! – ухмыльнувшись, Изар повернулся к выходу. – Ох уж эти подростки, – желчно пробормотал Снейп, возвращаясь к своим зельям.

– Ох уж эти застрявшие в самоотрицании взрослые, – негромко протянул Изар и закрыл за собой дверь, лишая профессора возможности запустить ему в спину проклятием.

***

– Мда, энтузиазмом от тебя так и прет, – протянул Драко. – Выглядишь так, будто собираешься на собственные похороны.

Изар кисло посмотрел на Малфоя.

– Возможно, так и есть, – пробормотал он, когда их лимузин остановился перед огромными воротами. Изар признался себе, что поместье и в самом деле впечатляло. Особняк смотрел многочисленными арочными окнами, щетинился башенками и казался необъятным; сады даже с немалого расстояния поражали экзотической пышностью и ухоженностью. Все здание приюта Изара едва ли составило бы и половину особняка – однако в приюте постоянно находились несколько дюжин сирот, в то время как Малфои жили в своем дворце втроем.

– Ну же, пойдем, – Драко вылез из лимузина.

Изар неохотно последовал за ним. Когда они прибыли на Кингс-Кросс, Люциуса и Нарциссы на платформе не было. Драко сообщил, что родители слишком заняты с гостями. Когда же мальчик поинтересовался, сколько народу у них гостит, Драко в ответ только тихо улыбнулся и сказал...

– Совсем немного, – сухо повторил Изар, заметив целую ватагу детей, пробежавшую мимо главного входа в поместье и скрывшуюся за углом.

– Совсем немного, – самодовольно кивнул Малфой.

Внезапно он схватил его за руку и ринулся к кованым воротам. Когда у самых ворот их бег не замедлился, Изар напрягся. Впрочем, он тут же решил, что на воротах должны быть какие-то чары, пропускающие лишь определенный круг лиц... и, как он и предполагал, они с Малфоем пронеслись сквозь солидные металлические ворота так, словно те были сотворены из дыма.

Драко с широкой усмешкой обернулся к нему и тут же нахмурился при виде невозмутимого выражения на лице Изара.

– Знаешь, твои познания в магии иногда просто бесят. Кто бы мог подумать, что выросший среди маглов сирота будет так много знать... – не отпуская руку Изара, Драко потянул его вперед.

Они постепенно приближались к особняку, и Изар во все глаза смотрел на построенное в готическом стиле величественное здание.

Когда они поднялись по ступеням и наконец вошли внутрь, мальчик от восхищения широко раскрыл глаза. Роскошь и изысканность интерьера поражали. Холл украшали шелковые гобелены и портреты в массивных рамах. Куда бы ни упал взгляд, везде было на что посмотреть и чему поудивляться. От природы любопытный ум Изара буквально захлебывался от такого изобилия новых предметов и текстур.

Пол был выложен паркетом из темного дерева; на отполированных до блеска паркетинах – ни единой царапины. Тут и там пестрели персидские ковры с затейливыми орнаментами, а потолок поддерживали украшенные резьбой каменные колонны. Множество свечей медленно сочилось воском в закрепленных высоко на стенах золоченых подсвечниках. Рамы портретов также сверкали и переливались золотом. Масляные лампы давали дополнительный свет, и в таком окружении даже их безыскусная форма казалась изысканной.

Даже на темных деревянных панелях по стенам красовалась изысканная резьба, и от всего этого вместе взятого просто дух захватывало.

Они прошли вглубь холла поместья, и Изар заметил череду мраморных каминов, в которых плясало пламя. Вычурная облицовка приковывала взгляд, а монументальность каменных порталов заставляла самого Изара казаться карликом.

– А вот теперь тебя проняло по-настоящему, – довольно заметил Драко. – Вид что надо, не так ли?

Повсюду на стенах висели зеркала в золоченых рамах, дополняла убранство изящная мебель.

– Тут очень красиво, – признался Изар.

– Благодарю, мистер Блэк, – раздался сзади мужской голос. Изар обернулся и увидел Люциуса Малфоя, который появился откуда-то из недр поместья и с достоинством приближался к ним. Изар едва переступил порог, а уже потерял дар речи от окружающей роскоши. Из многочисленных коридоров, отходящих от холла, доносился приглушенный гул голосов.

Великолепие наряда Люциуса вполне соответствовало окружающей обстановке. Казалось, будто волшебник просто отделился от одной из богато украшенных стен. Его светлые волосы струились по плечам; взгляд холодных глаз медленно окинул Изара с головы до пят.

– Однако, – учтиво продолжил старший Малфой, – я уверен, что владения Блэков ничуть не уступают нашим, – едва заметив отца, Драко поспешно выпустил руку Изара. Люциус, заметив это, приподнял тонкую бровь.

Изар учтиво поклонился.

– Мистер Малфой, благодарю вас за приглашение посетить ваш особняк.

– О, оставим эти реверансы, мой мальчик, – промурлыкал Люциус; перебросив трость в левую руку, он протянул Изару правую для рукопожатия. – Я рад, что ты сумел приехать. Ты и твой отец, конечно же, – добавил он, словно спохватившись.

Изар посмотрел на протянутую ему руку и заметил на одном из пальцев фамильное кольцо. Даже забавно, подумал он, до чего Малфои богаты. Они прямо-таки сочились золотом – и не стеснялись демонстрировать это всему миру.

Мальчик пожал руку Люциуса, восхитившись идеально выверенной силой рукопожатия. Изар и сам гордился своей крепкой хваткой, но до Люциуса ему было далеко. Старший Малфой одарил его хищной усмешкой, затем повернулся к сыну.

– Драко, – холодно произнес он и положил руку ему на плечо. Изар поразился тому, насколько эти двое похожи. Светлые волосы, аристократическая бледность, острые черты лица – они казались близнецами, разделенными во времени. – Полагаю, у тебя все в порядке?

Изар с удивлением наблюдал за столь формальным приветствием. Интересно, что бы подумал Люциус, узнав, что Регулус при встрече предпочитает объятия любым рукопожатиям.

– И ты с первого же взгляда не понял, что он Блэк, Люциус? Мерлин, должно быть, ты стареешь.

Обернувшись, Изар увидел высокую элегантную леди, только что вошедшую в комнату. Манерой держаться она напомнила мальчику Дафну – благородная сдержанность, достоинство и вместе с тем женственность. Кроме того, Изар узнал знакомые черты и понял, что перед ним Нарцисса Малфой, в девичестве Блэк.

В ответ на замечание жены Люциус едва заметно нахмурился, но смолчал, и женщина подошла ближе, рассматривая Изара.

– Прошу прощения, если повторю то, что ты наверняка уже слышал прежде, Изар, но с первого взгляда заметно, что ты истинный Блэк, – Нарцисса взяла его ладонь обеими руками и успокаивающе сжала. Через плечо мальчика она встретилась взглядом с Люциусом. – Впрочем, не исключено, что способность выделять друг друга из толпы присуща только нам, Блэкам. Всем остальным, очевидно, недостает наблюдательности, – поддразнила она мужа.

– Ну же, Нарцисса, мальчики не успели в дом войти, – мягко попенял жене Люциус, – неужели ты хочешь, чтобы у Изара с порога возникло искаженное представление о нашем браке? 

Мальчики переглянулись; Драко красноречиво закатил глаза. Нарцисса предпочла не отвечать на упрек, вместо этого она подошла к Драко и, несмотря на очевидную неохоту сына, быстро обняла его.

Объятия.

Должно быть, это тоже какая-то семейная черта Блэков.

– Темный Лорд сейчас снаружи, в саду, – произнес Люциус, многозначительно посмотрев на Изара. – Полагаю, ты желаешь его поприветствовать?

Живот Изара свело при одной мысли о предстоящей встрече с Темным Лордом. И почему нельзя бесконечно избегать его? Он вовсе не горел желанием вести беседу с Риддлом после того, как перестал ему доверять. Хотя, наверное, в толпе без проблем получится изобразить из себя преданного Пожирателя смерти. На глазах у такого количества зрителей наверняка не будет никаких откровенных разговоров, ничего слишком... личного.

Нарцисса покачала головой:

– Люциус, сначала им нужно поесть.

– Там в саду тоже накрыто, – возразил Люциус, опустив руку Изару на плечо. – Темный Лорд велел привести к нему Изара сразу, как тот появится.

Просто прекрасно. У Изара не нашлось слов, чтобы выразить свой восторг от перспективы общаться с Волдемортом на публике, под прицелом взглядов всех его Пожирателей смерти. Воспоминания о том, как его приспешники смеялись над ним в последний раз, были еще свежи в памяти. Тогда они посчитали его шутом, простым развлечением для Темного Лорда. Конечно, Изар справился с ситуацией тогда, справится и сейчас, но одно воспоминание об издевательском смехе будило внутри раздражение.

– Отец, позволь мне сначала показать Изару его комнату, – вмешался Драко. – Я сам проведу его наружу, как только мы закончим. 

Изар с любопытством отметил, что решимость Люциуса несколько дрогнула. 

– Что ж, хорошо, – сдался старший Малфой. – Только побыстрее, Лорд сегодня не в духе.

Прежде чем Изар пришел в себя от поразительного открытия, что собственный сын из Люциуса веревки вьет, Драко уже утащил его в сторону лестницы.

– Мистер и миссис Малфой! – вырвавшись из цепких рук Драко и перегнувшись через перила, Изар окликнул хозяев дома. Те обернулись, и мальчик продолжил: – Регулус уже здесь?

Верхняя губа Люциуса пренебрежительно приподнялась при упоминании Регулуса, но Нарцисса мягко улыбнулась:

– Еще нет, Изар, но он наверняка скоро появится. Он дал мне слово.

Изар решительно кивнул и наконец позволил Драко увлечь его за собой. Мальчик постарался убедить себя, что нисколько не разочарован. Больше месяца прошло с тех пор, как они в последний раз виделись с отцом, но тот сам сказал ему, что утрясает последние дела, после чего наконец-то сможет жить в волшебном мире спокойно. Скорее всего, Регулус занимался защитными барьерами на границах фамильных владений – обновлял или устанавливал заново и проверял надежность.

– Ну же, идем. Сегодня ты какой-то рассеянный, – Драко нетерпеливо вздохнул. – Твои комнаты рядом с моими и соединяются с покоями твоего отца. Никого из гостей не будет поблизости – западное крыло предназначено для членов семьи.

– Как долго тут  пробудут остальные гости? Все каникулы?

Драко скорчил недовольную гримасу.

– Нет, – высокомерно фыркнул он, словно вопрос Изара его оскорбил. – Все они должны освободить поместье к Рождеству, и после этого тут останемся только мы.

До Рождества оставалось два дня.

Даже со второго этажа Изар слышал голоса и манерный смех.

Конечно же... конечно же, он сможет продержаться пару дней и не прибить за это время какого-нибудь гостя.


	23. Часть I. Глава 23

Следуя за Драко вниз по лестнице, Изар постарался придать лицу невозмутимое выражение. Малфой, похоже, почувствовал перемены, и его собственная бурная радость немного поутихла, хотя еще совсем недавно, хвастаясь своими комнатами, он разве что не подпрыгивал на месте. Иногда Изар начинал сомневаться, что Малфою-младшему на самом деле столько лет, сколько он говорит. Или, возможно, все дело в том, что у слизеринца никогда не получалось завести близких друзей. Каким было его детство – унылым, одиноким? Изар легко мог представить себе маленького Драко – окруженного чудесными игрушками, которым позавидовал бы любой ребенок, но все равно несчастного, потому что рядом нет никого, кто мог разделить его радость.

Впрочем, это неважно.

Во всяком случае, уж точно не сейчас.

Изар спускался, оставляя позади ступеньку за ступенькой, твердой уверенной походкой. Любая проявленная сейчас слабость, особенно перед лицом Темного Лорда и его ближним кругом, станет его погибелью.

– Ты сейчас похож на статую, – пробормотал Драко. – Когда ты такой, просто жутко становится… как будто передо мной уменьшенная копия Темного Лорда.

Изар повернулся к Малфою. Тот, нахмурившись, отвел взгляд.

– Ты же понимаешь, что перед Волдемортом я должен быть таким, верно?

– Ты такой не только с ним, а почти все время. Такой равнодушный, холодный… честно говоря, временами у меня от тебя мурашки, – Драко с подозрением покосился на Изара: – Ты просто хорошо прячешь свои чувства, или у тебя их и в самом деле нет?

Неужели этот разговор ему не мерещится? На мгновение Изару захотелось признаться Драко, что он всегда чувствовал себя скорее взрослым в теле ребенка. Не было никаких детских порывов, которые приходилось бы подавлять, никакого ребячества. Интересно, удивится ли Малфой такому откровению или воспримет как подтверждение того, что и сам давно уже подозревал? Даже при том, что Драко всю жизнь учили держать лицо и не терять выдержки, внутри он все равно оставался ребенком. И, как и каждый ребенок, он был живым, непосредственным… невинным.

Изар не чувствовал в себе ничего подобного.

Драко преградил ему дорогу, заставляя остановиться. Изар нахмурился.

– Глупый вопрос, – пробормотал Малфой. – Забудь все, что я сказал, – взгляд серых глаз скользнул по Изару, и Драко поджал губы, поняв, что ответа не дождется. – Полагаю, мне следует проводить тебя наружу.

– О, поверь, я никуда не тороплюсь, – фыркнул Изар, когда они спустились по лестнице на первый этаж. Драко усмехнулся и повел его туда, откуда раздавался раздражающий смех и манерные голоса, такие приторные, как будто в уши лили патоку.

– Не обращай на них внимания, – посоветовал Драко, когда они вошли в большую гостиную. Находившиеся там гости медленно замолкали по мере того, как Драко с Изаром проходили мимо них. В спину им устремлялись взгляды, некоторые – полные любопытства, другие – отвращения.

Изар оглядывался с напускным безразличием. Эти взгляды… они живо напомнили ему о днях, проведенных в приюте. Откуда это ощущение дежавю, которое преследовало его с той самой минуты, как они переступили порог поместья? Здесь он словно снова оказался восьмилетним мальчиком под прицелом множества жестоких, насмешливых взглядов.

Однако Изар ни на мгновение не выдал своих истинных чувств. Совсем как тогда, в прошлом.

Они проходили одно роскошное помещение за другим; глазеющие лица сливались в размытое пятно. В некоторых комнатах стояли накрытые столы с закусками, другие представляли собой игровые, но по большей части это были богато убранные гостиные, уставленные столиками с многочисленными подносами с напитками. Изар мысленно отметил количество бокалов с вином и бренди, которые гости сжимали в руках. Очень скоро все они напьются и станут еще отвратительнее, чем сейчас. Если понадобится, он сможет использовать это в своих интересах.

Кроме того, по мере того, как они шли, Изар заметил, что далеко не все гости были Пожирателями смерти. Возможно, в поместье были приглашены и члены семей Пожирателей, равно как и прочие друзья или родственники Малфоев.

Драко сверкнул надменной усмешкой в сторону группки возмущенных гостей, затем придвинулся ближе к Изару и прошептал:

– Последователи Темного Лорда обычно располагаются снаружи, отдельно. Темный Лорд предпочитает не общаться с остальными гостями во время своего отдыха. Обращаться к нему здесь позволено исключительно «Мой Лорд» либо «Лорд Волдеморт». Большинство присутствующих здесь, внутри, не знают, что он также известен как Том Риддл. В эту тайну посвящают только Пожирателей смерти после инициации.

Весьма умно. Большинство гостей вряд ли сумели бы сохранить в тайне тот факт, что Волдеморт был заместителем министра магии Томом Риддлом. Следующий же светский прием, несколько бокалов вина – и вот уже языки развязываются и начинают ползти сплетни. Изар задумался, а не вплетены ли в темную метку заодно и чары, гарантирующие молчание носителя. На месте Волдеморта он непременно позаботился бы о том, чтобы никто не смог выдать его настоящее имя.

Мальчики все шли и шли; гул голосов постепенно стихал, и вот они оказались в сумрачной пустой комнате. Впереди была еще одна дверь и, судя по слабому дневному свету, пробивавшемуся в щели, Изар решил, что именно тут и находится выход наружу.

Драко захлопнул дверь у них за спиной, и комната погрузилась в темноту.

– Пропусти нас, – слова Драко отдались гулким эхом в замкнутом пространстве.

Изар стоял неподвижно, не очень понимая, что происходит. Внезапно во тьме на кончике чьей-то палочки вспыхнул огонек, высвечивая фигуру в одеянии Пожирателя смерти.

– Вы можете пройти, мистер Малфой, – палочка указала на Драко, затем устремилась к Изару. – Что до тебя… покажи метку, – голос привратника звенел презрением.

Драко негодующе вздернул губу:

– Ты знаешь, кто такой Изар, Малсибер. К тому же он на одну ступень выше тебя.

Малсибер. Темный металл маски Пожирателя означал принадлежность к самому низшему рангу. Изар понял, что где-то уже встречал эту фамилию, смутно припоминая, что читал о Малсибере-старшем, который должен был учиться в Хогвартсе одновременно с Риддлом, однако что именно было о нем сказано, вспомнить не удавалось. Изару стало любопытно, почему спустя столько лет волшебник все еще находился на низшей ступени иерархии.

– Ты не пройдешь, пока я не увижу метку, – упрямо повторил Малсибер, не отводя палочки от Изара.

Прежде чем Драко успел выдать следующий язвительный комментарий, Изар раздраженно вздохнул и задрал рукав. Темная метка пульсировала полуночным мраком – верный знак, что Темный Лорд был где-то поблизости. Змея на татуировке возбужденно перекатывала кольцами. При виде метки Малсибер боязливо вздрогнул и шагнул в сторону, погасив огонек на конце палочки.

– Проходите, – он махнул рукой в сторону двери, отворяя ее.

– Как будто без этого не было ясно, что мы имеем на это право, – фыркнул Драко. – Пойдем, Изар. Темный Лорд требует твоего присутствия, – последнее замечание явно предназначалось для ушей несговорчивого привратника.

Изар хмыкнул и переступил порог. Едва оказавшись за дверью, он вытаращился, обнаружив, что в поместье Малфоев "снаружи" вовсе не значило "под открытым небом". Место собрания Темного Лорда и его Пожирателей больше всего напоминало продолжение особняка. Воздух был свеж и мягок, словно на улице не декабрь, а середина сентября. Повсюду стояли столы, в центре каждого в небольших очагах пылал огонь. Подушки из черного шелка, разбросанные по стульям, и легкие драпировки из того же материала, закрепленные где-то наверху, превращали все в подобие необъятного шатра – такого огромного, что в нем без труда разместились бы все Пожиратели смерти.

Некоторые из них, впрочем, выбрались за его пределы и прогуливались по ухоженным садовым дорожкам. Неподалеку виднелись сосны, кроны которых переливались крошечными огоньками, а еще дальше можно было рассмотреть огромный бассейн с магическим подогревом.

Столы ломились от множества изысканных блюд.

Изар взглянул на ступени, ведущие к возвышению, на котором располагались Пожиратели из ближнего круга. Разумеется, Темный Лорд восседал среди них во всем блеске своего величия. Платформа не была особо внушительной и скорее подчеркивала высокое положение находящихся на ней волшебников, чем действительно возвышала их над толпой.

– Ты собираешься туда подняться? – Драко сглотнул, очевидно приходя в ужас от одной мысли о том, чтобы вот так запросто подойти к собравшимся на возвышении.

Изар только открыл рот, чтобы уверить Драко, что он не хочет иметь ничего общего с внутренним кругом и Темным Лордом, но как раз в этот момент Волдеморт встретился с ним взглядом. Алые глаза жадно вспыхнули, и волшебник поманил мальчика длинным бледным пальцем.

– Похоже, хозяин зовет, – сухо заметил Изар, взбешенный высокомерием этого жеста.

Сидевшие с Волдемортом Пожиратели обернулись, чтобы посмотреть, кто именно привлек внимание повелителя. По их лицам пронеслась целая гамма противоречивых эмоций, и это зрелище странным образом позабавило Изара.

– Удачи, – шепнул Драко, отходя в сторону. Малфой сошел по ступеням и направился к столам Пожирателей низшего ранга, где сидели и все ученики Хогвартса. Изар даже позавидовал ему. Впрочем, как обладатель серебряной маски он так или иначе оказался бы далеко от знакомых лиц.

Решив, что не стоит заставлять Темного Лорда ждать, мальчик неторопливо прошел к возвышению. Изар упрямо решил, что во что бы то ни стало сдержит дрожь. Если все откровения Волдеморта были лишь очередной интригой… если на самом деле они не были парой и Темному Лорду вздумалось просто поиграть с Изаром… все это делало его положение весьма шатким. Разумеется, он никогда этого не покажет, но нет никакого смысла врать себе и отрицать собственное смятение. Если все это было просто хитроумным планом, чтобы наказать за былое предательство Регулуса и одновременно подставить французов и норвежцев, Изар намеревался сохранять достоинство, даже идя ко дну.

А это значило позволить Темному Лорду продолжать манипулировать им, ведя в то же время свою игру.

– Только посмотрите, кто пришел! – выдохнул женский голос, как только Изар поставил ногу на последнюю ступень возвышения.

На подиуме располагалось два стола, один из которых был заставлен блюдами с едой, а за другим располагались одиннадцать ближайших сторонников Темного Лорда. Одиннадцать… выходит, вот сколько Пожирателей смерти входит в ближний круг. Нет, поправил себя Изар. Здесь не было Северуса Снейпа, а если посчитать еще и угодившего в Азкабан отца Теодора Нотта, то получалось тринадцать.

С этим числом в магическом мире связывалось множество суеверий, и большинство волшебников боялись его как огня. Почему-то Изара ничуть не удивило, что Темный Лорд и здесь стал исключением.

Так кто же займет место мистера Нотта?

Среди приближенных Волдеморта Изар заметил Августа Руквуда, своего коллегу из Отдела тайн. Невыразимец окинул его внимательным взглядом, затем снова уткнулся в свою тарелку. Люциус Малфой невозмутимо кивнул. Рядом с ним сидели двое темноволосых Пожирателей – братья Родольфус и Рабастан Лестрейнджи. Кроме них, Изар заметил еще четверых пожилых волшебников, на вид ровесников заместителя министра Тома Риддла. Мальчик решил, что, должно быть, это бывшие однокашники Волдеморта.

По поводу личности тучного волшебника помоложе, который сидел рядом с единственным пустым стулом, у Изара пока не было ни единой догадки.

Однако женщину, которая с издевательской улыбкой подалась вперед, он узнал с первого взгляда.

– Это же Изар Блэк!

Раздались презрительные смешки.

– Ну же, Беллатрикс, – произнес Волдеморт. Рука Лорда легла на спинку пустого стула между ним и незнакомым толстяком. – Дай Изару сначала сесть и немного отдышаться.

Подумать только, какое великодушие.

Изар криво усмехнулся и подошел ближе. Взгляды Пожирателей смерти, оставшихся внизу, жгли спину, но он не подал вида, что чувствует их, и сосредоточился на том, чтобы как можно невозмутимее опуститься на свое место. Аура Темного Лорда окутала его властно и бережно, и Изар разозлился на ощущение уюта и поддержки, которое она ему дала – особенно учитывая то, что исходило оно от Тома Риддла, человека опасного и двуличного.

– Поешь, – вкрадчиво предложил Волдеморт, взмахнув рукой в направлении его тарелки. – Полагаю, за время пути ты изрядно проголодался.

Изар не представлял, как сможет проглотить хотя бы кусочек.

Беллатрикс оперлась о стол и тихо рассмеялась. Казалось, сам вид Изара вызывал у нее какое-то нездоровое ликование. Черные глаза лихорадочно поблескивали.

– Вижу, что папочка пока не допустил тебя к богатствам Блэков. Поношенная мантия – и это перед лицом нашего Лорда… какой позор.

Не отрывая взгляда от Беллатрикс, Изар взял вилку. Насмешка ничуть его не смутила, хотя сосед слева разразился визгливым хохотом, словно свинья, которую режут.

– О да, – протянул мальчик, – а среди ведьм лохмотья, очевидно, считаются последним писком моды, – и он демонстративно уставился на откровенно неряшливый наряд тетушки.

Установившуюся за столом мертвую тишину нарушил только тихий смешок Руквуда.

Изар заставил себя отвести взгляд от помрачневшей Беллатрикс и уставился в языки зеленого пламени, плясавшего посреди стола. От огня исходило приятное тепло, которое грело, но не обжигало.

– Полагаю, что ты уже знаком с Люциусом, Беллатрикс и Августом, – Волдеморт с усмешкой продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало. – И ты наверняка слышал о Родольфусе и Рабастане Лестрейнджах.

Родольфус, муж Беллатрикс, оказался высоким темноволосым волшебником с густыми бровями и угрюмым выражением лица **.** Его брат, Рабастан, был заметно стройнее и ниже, а в глазах его сверкала жестокость.

– Рядом с ним сидит мистер Уолден Макнейр… – длинный палец указал на седеющего брюнета. Когда Макнейр посмотрел на Изара, губы его пренебрежительно скривились. – …и мистер Син Лестрейндж.

Син Лестрейндж, один из четырех волшебников постарше, имел так много общих черт с Рабастаном и Родольфусом, что, вероятнее всего, приходился им отцом.

– Далее идет мистер Эйерс Розье, отец Эвана Розье, который находится на второй ступени моей иерархии, – Эйерс тоже был одним из четверки пожилых волшебников. Голова его сверкала лысиной, а темные глаза смотрели холодно и проницательно. К удивлению, Изара, Пожиратель поприветствовал его отрывистым кивком. Мальчику казалось, что все без исключения члены ближнего круга отнесутся к нему с презрением. Изар тут же кивнул ему в ответ.

– Мистер Рид Эйвери. Его сын тоже находится на второй ступени, – пожилой волшебник нахмурился и предпочел проигнорировать Изара, полностью сосредоточившись на своем кубке.

Волдеморт неодобрительно прикрыл глаза, прежде чем перейти к последнему из четверки старших Пожирателей.

– А тут у нас мистер Эвелин Малсибер. Уверен, что с его сыном вы уже встречались, – в голосе Волдеморта при упоминании Малсибера-младшего прозвучало явное недовольство.

Малсибер-младший был тем самым Пожирателем первой ступени, который преградил им с Драко путь на выходе из поместья. Изар прикусил язык, удержавшись от вопроса, как так получилось, что сын Малсибера так низко стоял в иерархии Пожирателей.

– И наконец, мистер Антонин Долохов, – Волдеморт небрежно махнул рукой в сторону толстяка рядом с Изаром – того самого, который при смехе повизгивал, как свинья, и даже внешне напоминал борова. Двойной подбородок волшебника заколыхался, когда тот неприветливо посмотрел на Изара. Голубые глазки-пуговки неестественно блестели.

– Блэк… – буркнул Эйвери. Взгляд карих глаз оценивающе прошелся по Изару. – Мой Лорд, вы уверены, что его разум ясен? Достойные Блэки перевелись десятилетия назад. Плоды же кровосмесительных союзов имеют предрасположенность к некоторой… – он умолк и с отвращением посмотрел Изару в глаза: – …умственной нестабильности.

Изар и Беллатрикс одновременно нахмурились.

– Не стоит делать вид, будто твоя собственная родословная так уж безупречна, Эйвери, – отозвался Темный Лорд, в голосе которого зазвучали зловещие обертоны. Изар скосил на него глаза. Сегодня волшебник был без личины Тома Риддла, и взгляду открывались длинные темные волосы, перехваченные у основания шеи в хвост, и резкие, аристократичные черты лица. Темного Лорда нельзя было назвать писаным красавцем, однако он несомненно был привлекателен. И все же на первый план неизменно выходила аура власти и силы, которой он обладал. Невероятное могущество – вот что влекло к нему окружающих.

Алые глаза посмотрели на него, застав врасплох.

Изар резко отвернулся и сосредоточился на Эйвери, лицо которого пошло уродливыми красными пятнами.

– Мой Лорд, – прошептал он, униженно склоняя голову, – я всего лишь указываю на общеизвестные факты. Дедушка и бабушка мальчишки, Орион и Вальбурга, были двоюродными братом и сестрой. Отец его оказался предателем, а дядя с самого начала выбрал сторону наших врагов. Андромеда Блэк вышла замуж за какого-то грязного магла. Чем больше они скрещиваются между собой, тем безумнее становятся, – тут он глянул на Беллатрикс.

Сосед Изара, Долохов, вновь разразился визгливым хохотом. Изар раздраженно сжал зубы.

– Надеюсь, вы отдаете себе отчет, что только что оскорбили мою жену, Эйвери, – обронил Люциус, изящно пригубив вино из бокала. Голос его звучал учтиво, но взгляд серых глаз, устремленных на Эйвери, был ледяным.

Изар ухмыльнулся.

Эйвери помотал головой и поднял руки в знак капитуляции.

– Возможно, Эйвери просто не так выразился, – спокойно заговорил Малсибер. – Полагаю, его беспокоит надежность мальчишки, мой Лорд. В конце концов, его отец предал вас и…

– То, что тогда произошло, останется между Регулусом Блэком и мной, – оборвал Малсибера Волдеморт. – Изара же, – вкрадчиво продолжил он, – не следует судить за ошибки отца.

Над столом повисла тишина. На лицах Пожирателей, за исключением Люциуса и Руквуда, застыла неприязнь. Они не понимали причин столь неожиданной снисходительности Волдеморта по отношению к Регулусу. Несмотря на то, что никто не знал подробностей его проступка, всем им было известно, что Регулус предал Темного Лорда. Пожиратели смерти недоумевали, почему тот до сих пор жив – и еще большее недоумение вызывало столь явное расположение их повелителя к сыну изменника.

А самому Изару совсем не по вкусу пришлось то, что разговор шел так, словно его тут и вовсе не было.

Неожиданно рука Темного Лорда под столом сжала его колено. Изар застыл, пытаясь хотя бы внешне сохранить спокойствие. Волдеморт же, небрежно поигрывая кубком в другой руке, был сама невинность.

Мерлин, ну он и размазня сегодня. Эта рука…

– Так где же наш герой-насильник? – Беллатрикс насмешливо захлопала ресницами. Сидящий рядом с ней Люциус закатил глаза, словно пытаясь подавить раздраженный вздох. – Рыщет где-то, подыскивая в жертву новую грязнокровку?

Среди Пожирателей послышались смешки, но смех Беллатрикс и Долохова странным образом перекрыл их все, безжалостно впиваясь в уши Изара. Он стиснул вилку в кулаке и наконец отпустил себя.

Круглая булочка, лежавшая на тарелке Изара, с силой влетела Долохову в рот, моментально оборвав его смех. В следующее мгновение мальчик вогнал вилку ему в руку, а бокал в руках Беллатрикс разлетелся вдребезги. Та ойкнула и быстро вскочила со своего места, пытаясь увернуться от осколков, устремившихся к ее лицу и шее. Она закрылась руками, которые немедленно покрылись длинными глубокими порезами. Встряхнувшись, Беллатрикс глухо зарычала; в ее темных глазах плясало безумие.

Ничуть не уступая тетке в скорости реакции, Изар выхватил палочку одновременно с ней, и они застыли, напряженно сверля друг друга взглядами.

Изар дернулся, чтобы тоже вскочить на ноги, но рука на колене властно сжалась, пригвоздив его к месту. Он был вынужден подчиниться и остался сидеть, держа палочку наготове и меряя тетку настороженным взглядом. Долохов рядом дергался, задыхаясь. Дрожащими руками, в одной из которых до сих пор торчала вилка, он ощупывал шею. Кровь забрызгала скатерть и мантию Пожирателя, но никто из присутствующих не обращал на него никакого внимания. Только когда губы Долохова практически посинели, Малсибер неохотно потянулся, чтобы избавить его от застрявшей в глотке булочки.

– Опустить палочки, – прошипел Волдеморт. – Живо!

Окружающий мир в глазах Изара померк и словно отступил куда-то, оставив только Беллатрикс, которая смотрела на него с тем же маниакальным упорством.

– Мой Лорд, – выдохнула ведьма, не отрывая взгляда от Изара. – Со всем почтением, все это слишком затянулось. Мальчишке пора доказать, что он достоин носить имя Блэка. Если же он хочет защитить честь папаши… что ж, дуэль и тут отличный выход, – Беллатрикс, безумно усмехаясь, медленно облизнулась. – Вы сами, о мой Лорд, утверждали, что он на многое способен. Думаю, самое время это доказать.

– Если я говорю, что мальчик достоин, то моего слова должно быть достаточно. Разве ты не согласна, Беллатрикс? – льда в голосе Темного Лорда было столько же, сколько во взгляде Изара, и по спинам присутствующих побежали мурашки. Беллатрикс с трудом отвернулась от племянника и покорно склонила голову перед Волдемортом.

– Нет, – вырвалось у Изара прежде, чем он успел прикусить язык. – Я думаю, она права.

Похоже, обычная рассудительность ему отказала. Случись все несколько месяцев назад, Изар наверняка спрятался бы за спиной Темного Лорда. Теперь же, когда у него за плечами было несколько месяцев тренировок под руководством Сириуса, а Беллатрикс становилась все невыносимее… пусть убедится, что он в состоянии постоять за себя.

Рука под столом медленно покинула его колено.

– Что ж, быть посему, – мрачно обронил Темный Лорд.

Беллатрикс не теряла ни секунды. Она рубанула палочкой воздух, и Изар слетел со стула и кубарем покатился по ступенькам вниз с платформы. Остановился он, только уткнувшись в сугроб на самой границе шатра и заснеженного сада.

Молниеносно поднявшись, он встал в оборонительную стойку. Беллатрикс со смертоносной грацией спрыгнула с платформы следом, припала к земле и тут же вскочила, выпрямившись во весь рост. Все Пожиратели смерти повскакивали на ноги. Неофиты, пребывавшие на низшей ступени иерархии, сгрудились у границы шатра, наблюдая за происходящим с плохо скрытым возбуждением. Остальные же вели себя с большим достоинством и пытались спрятать свой интерес под масками равнодушия и скуки.

– Дуэль ненастоящая, – начала перечислять правила Беллатрикс. – Смертельное проклятие под запретом. Лишение конечностей или органов разрешено, – она усмехнулась, хищно обнажив зубы: – Нет, ну вы только посмотрите… неужели мой дражайший братец учит тебя аврорским приемчикам?

Устав от тетушкиной болтовни, Изар запустил в нее невербальным проклятием. Беллатрикс с шипением увернулась и ответила собственным заклинанием.

Несколько минут они осторожничали, пытаясь выяснить сильные и слабые стороны друг друга. Постепенно дуэль уводила их все дальше от собравшихся, в сторону огромного бассейна. Обзор у зрителей по-прежнему был хороший, но риска попасть под отлетевшее заклятие стало меньше.

Изар заметил, что Беллатрикс сражалась очень самонадеянно. Впрочем, у нее были все основания не сомневаться в своих силах. Ходили слухи, что когда-то сам Темный Лорд ее натаскивал. Зарекомендовав себя как неплохого лидера и отличного бойца, Беллатрикс считалась его правой рукой, самым ценным последователем. Но вместе с тем она была чересчур самоуверенной и определенно не в своем уме.

Изар едва успел нырнуть в сугроб, когда Беллатрикс выкрикнула очередное проклятие. Узнав его, зрители взвыли и заулюлюкали. Проклятие было очень популярным среди обманутых жен, обнаруживших, что их благоверные завели интрижку где-то на стороне. Оно несло мгновенную и неизлечимую импотенцию, превращая мужественность изменщиков в пустой звук.

Мальчик потрясенно вытаращился на тетю. По большому счету, не стоило удивляться тому, что она не моргнув глазом превратила бы его в евнуха, но от едва миновавшей угрозы волосы все равно вставали дыбом. Ведьма покачивалась на полусогнутых ногах, затянутых в высокие кожаные ботинки. Отбросив с лица упрямый локон, она снова впилась в Изара хищным взглядом.

Повернув голову, мальчик посмотрел на толпу зрителей. Даже из глубокого сугроба, в который он угодил, Изар видел, что все они болеют за Беллатрикс. В жадных взглядах Пожирателей смерти, прикованных к происходящему, можно было без труда прочитать все их мысли. Последователям Волдеморта отчаянно хотелось получить подтверждение того, что Изар был пустышкой, выскочкой и неумехой. Они хотели посмотреть, как его поставят на место, раздавят и унизят – но сильнее всего Пожиратели жаждали, чтобы Темный Лорд лишил Изара своего расположения. «В конце концов, – рассуждали они, – он был недоразумением; ублюдком-полукровкой, появившимся на свет в результате изнасилования. Как может Темный Лорд Волдеморт быть высокого мнения о подобном ничтожестве?».

Изара охватила холодная решимость, которая помогла ему взять себя в руки. Речь больше не шла только о защите чести Регулуса: на кону стояло его положение среди Пожирателей смерти. Нужно было доказать, что он чего-то стоит.

Откатившись в сторону и избежав следующего проклятия, Изар вскочил на ноги и ответил градом ответных заклинаний. По сравнению с все нараставшим темпом поединка начало дуэли теперь представлялось детской игрой. Оба они мастерски владели невербальной магией, и оба вскоре окончательно отказались от защитных заклинаний, предпочитая нападать в ответ или уклоняться от атак. Изар полностью сосредоточился на происходящем, полный решимости победить. Он не может себе позволить уступить – и не уступит.

Беллатрикс тяжело дышала, но молниеносно припала к земле, когда Изар запустил в нее режущим проклятием. Сгусток магии угодил в дерево позади ведьмы, оставив на стволе глубокую зарубку. Затем Беллатрикс быстро начертила палочкой в воздухе косой крест и вывернула запястье так резко, что то аж хрустнуло.

Льдисто-голубая стрела стремительно ринулась в его направлении; Изар не успел ни увернуться, ни прикрыться защитным заклинанием. Вскрикнув, он отлетел назад. Проклятие проделало дыру в мантии и глубоко рассекло кожу на груди. Изар шумно выдохнул, чувствуя, как кровь струится по холодной коже. Он никогда не думал, что зрелище собственной крови способно успокаивать. Такая теплая…

Пожиратели смерти восторженно взревели, увидев, кто берет верх. Их пронзительный хохот начинал действовать Изару на нервы.

– Экспеллиармус! – Беллатрикс попробовала его обезоружить.

И у нее это получилось бы без труда, если бы Изар не выставил между ними стену снега и льда. Она служила временным щитом, пока он торопливо занимался раной на груди. Лечащие чары никогда не были его сильной стороной, но чтобы остановить кровотечение, умений Изара хватало.

– Прячешься, племянничек? – издевательски проворковала Беллатрикс, и Пожиратели смерти снова захохотали.

Изар стиснул зубы и отбросил со лба намокшие от пота пряди, ткнув палочкой в направлении бассейна. Сначала коркой льда покрылась только поверхность; затем вся масса воды превратилась в огромную глыбу льда. Беллатрикс ничего не замечала, кружа перед защитной стеной и осыпая Изара насмешками.

Не теряя ни секунды, он выбрался из-за стены и побежал к замерзшему бассейну. Изар заскользил по льду, набирая скорость, и направил палочку на ничего не подозревающую тетку.

– Абрумпо, – проговорил он, призывая на помощь собственное творение – заклинание, которое уже однажды использовал против авроров в ночь убийства Эпплтона.

Уловив краем глаза движение, Беллатрикс резко обернулась и увидела Изара, скользящего по катку, в который превратился бассейн. Прежде чем она успела растопить лед, Изар указал Абрумпо цель. Огненный червяк устремился вперед, превращая в лужи снег на своем пути.

Беллатрикс оскалилась, очевидно, не узнавая заклинание. Изар отдал ей должное за попытку остановить юркого червяка, который, однако, без труда прогрыз себе дорогу сквозь все выставленные щиты и устремился прямиком к ногам жертвы.

Едва не потеряв равновесие от толчка, Изар наконец достиг дальнего края бассейна. Шагнув на твердую землю, он услышал крик Беллатрикс. Обернувшись, он с разочарованием обнаружил, что червяк сумел отхватить только пальцы одной ноги, а не ступню целиком. Срезанный носок ботинка лежал неподалеку; снег вокруг него быстро пропитывался кровью. Сама ведьма скакала на одной ноге, шипя от боли и пытаясь восстановить равновесие. Затем она резко повернула к нему голову. Никогда прежде Изар не видел ни в чьих глазах столько тьмы… столько жестокости.

Беллатрикс бросилась в яростную атаку; с кривящихся от ненависти губ брызгала слюна.

Уклонившись от разрывного проклятия, которое, достигни оно цели, оставило бы от его руки лишь кровавые ошметки, Изар рассмеялся. Сосне за его спиной повезло гораздо меньше – с протяжным скрипом она накренилась и повалилась на соседние деревья. Снег с ветвей осыпался Изару на голову, и он раздраженно отряхнулся, пристально наблюдая за Беллатрикс, которая как раз начала произносить второе Непростительное. Проклятие ударило в снег рядом с его ногой: Изар успел отскочить и парировал отбрасывающим заклинанием.

Беллатрикс увернулась и снова ответила Круциатусом. На этот раз Изару не так повезло, и проклятие ударило его прямо в живот.

Он никогда прежде не попадал под действие Круциатуса. Услышав крики однокашников в ночь убийства Эпплтона, Изар решил, что прекрасно обойдется без практических знаний о том, на что оно похоже – однако вот он катается по снегу, тяжело дыша и захлебываясь собственным криком. Воздуха в легких мучительно не хватало; слишком много его выходило вместе с отчаянными воплями. Корчась на мерзлой земле, Изар молил о том, чтобы все поскорее закончилось. Мыслить ясно не получалось – все силы уходили на то, чтобы хоть немного абстрагироваться от боли.

Никогда еще ему не было настолько плохо.

Нервы и мускулы словно пылали, заставляя Изара дергаться в неконтролируемых судорогах. О Мерлин… что угодно, лишь бы это прекратилось.

Единственное, что удерживало его на краю безумия – это смех.

Бесконечный, несмолкающий смех.

Его крики потонули в нем… и это сделало муки еще невыносимее.

Он и представить себе не мог, на что похож Круциатус в исполнении Темного Лорда, но понимал, что под палочкой Волдеморта ему было бы стократ хуже, чем сейчас. Впрочем, тетушка наверняка отличалась особым талантом – боль была почти невыносимой.

Смаргивая слезы, он прошептал:

– Редукто! – дрожь в руках не позволила прицелиться как следует, однако заклинания хватило, чтобы нарушить концентрацию Беллатрикс. Круциатус рассеялся, все тело Изара продолжало колотить от отголосков перенесенной муки. Теперь и о быстрой реакции, и о способности точно прицелиться можно забыть. Когда он наконец поднялся на ноги, руки немилосердно тряслись.

Перед глазами все кружилось, и Изар понял, почему Теодор Нотт добрую неделю после экзекуции ходил так неуверенно. Беллатрикс, не скрываясь, наслаждалась каждой его судорогой, и ее смех подхватили все Пожиратели смерти.

Их смех…

Беллатрикс швырнула в него еще каким-то проклятием. В ушах звенело от издевательского хохота, поэтому само заклинание Изар не расслышал. Щит, который он выставил, замедлил проклятие и почти обезвредил его, но остановить полностью не смог. Лоб рассек длинный порез, и голову мотнуло в сторону. Порез не был особенно глубоким, что, впрочем, не помешало ему мгновенно залить лицо Изара кровью.

Он рухнул на колени, тяжело дыша и пытаясь собраться с силами. Перед глазами замелькали картины прошлого – дней, проведенных в приюте, где все считали его никчемным уродом. Луис, кошмар его детства, частенько распускал руки, а остальные дети, слишком запуганные, чтобы перечить хулигану, обступали их кругом и смеялись над Изаром.

Сейчас прошлое словно ожило. В глазах хохочущих Пожирателей смерти стояло то же презрение, что и у приютских маглов.

Изар обернулся и посмотрел на зрителей сквозь заливающую глаза кровь. Эти типично слизеринские пренебрежительные усмешки, самодовольный смех… и тут он увидел белого как мел Драко, который жался к безмолвствующему Люциусу. И еще там стоял Регулус. К началу дуэли отец не появился, но теперь был здесь. На его лице Изар не увидел разочарования, одно только беспокойство. И это почему-то было хуже всего.

Волдеморт поднялся; лицо его было бесстрастно, но алые глаза угрожающе поблескивали. Он собирался остановить дуэль.

Но Изар не позволит взять над собой верх. Он не может дать _им_ победить.

Дуэль еще не окончена.

Взревев, Изар поднялся на ноги и с полубезумным видом закрутил палочкой над головой. Он едва мог что-то разглядеть – кровь, заливавшая лицо, начинала доставлять неудобства.

– Кассесиум, – прохрипел Изар – едва слышно, но уверенно.

Пришло время опробовать последнее изобретенное им заклинание – то самое, на создание которого ушло несколько недель. Вероятнее всего, в своем измученном состоянии Изар не сможет даже правильно произнести его, но сейчас он готов был попробовать что угодно. Заклинание не требовало ни быстрой реакции, ни точности – только недюжинных способностей к магии, а уж этого у Изара было в избытке. Как бы ни страдала от ран и усталости Беллатрикс, в нынешнем состоянии он не сможет с ней тягаться.

Кассесиум омыл Изара полупрозрачным потоком света и застыл перед ним в каком-то подобии паутинного щита. Паутина казалась ломкой и хрупкой, готовой рассыпаться от малейшего удара. Беллатрикс на мгновение замерла, изучая ее рыхлые нити, затем хихикнула и больше не стала терять времени:

– Редукто!

Изар ухмыльнулся. Попалась.

Заклинание застряло в полупрозрачном щите и словно растворилось, окрасив его свечение багровым. Беллатрикс изумленно отшатнулась и едва не потеряла равновесие, балансируя на одной ноге.

– Редукто! – снова попробовала она; на этот раз несколько тонких нитей паутины лопнули. Ведьма усмехнулась.

Изар усмехнулся в ответ.

Видя это, Беллатрикс явно почувствовала себя неуверенно. Смех среди зрителей окончательно стих - Пожиратели замерли, наблюдая.

Чувствуя, как сердце грохочет в груди, Изар поднес руку к паутине. Стоило ее коснуться, как пойманная магия Беллатрикс стекла по нитям, и в его ладони оказался небольшой шарик багрово-алого цвета. Изар поднес его к глазам, смаргивая кровь. Беллатрикс отступила еще на шаг, держа палочку наготове.

Изар поднес шарик к губам и проглотил его.

Вкус был поистине тошнотворным, но он упрямо сжал зубы. Ощущения от магии Беллатрикс остались премерзкие – она была темной и словно бы склизкой.

Изар опустил взгляд, не обращая внимания на перешептывания Пожирателей. Если все получилось, его кожа тоже должна окраситься цветом поглощенной магии.

Поднеся ладонь к глазам, он восторженно рассмеялся – под кожей метались алые всполохи. Он поднял взгляд на тетку, предварительно стерев кровь с лица так хорошо, как смог. Рана на лбу по-прежнему продолжала кровоточить. 

– Бел-ла-трикс… – насмешливо пропел Изар. – Ну же, тетушка, как насчет еще одного Круциатуса, ммм? – он шагнул вперед, сквозь паутинные нити, которые осыпались на землю со стеклянным звоном. Зачарованный щит был больше не нужен – свою задачу он выполнил.

Беллатрикс прищурилась, рассматривая окруженного багровым сиянием Изара.

– Что же ты медлишь? – Изар продолжал наступать на ведьму. Палочку он небрежно сжимал в опущенной руке; в ней не было необходимости. Пока магия Беллатрикс струилась под кожей, для ее заклинаний он неуязвим. Только вот сама тетушка пока была не в курсе. – Вот же я. Тебе лучше поторопиться – еще немного, и пальцы уже так легко не прирастишь, – Изар раскинул руки, подставляясь под прямой удар.

Ведьма зарычала и ткнула в него палочкой, выпуская невербальное проклятие. Смертоносный сгусток магии понесся к Изару, но вместо того, чтобы ударить, отскочил и улетел в сторону деревьев за спиной.

– Невозможно! – она попятилась и, не удержав равновесия, шлепнулась на снег. 

– Ну почему же, – выдохнул Изар, – или ты не веришь собственным глазам?

Беллатрикс неуверенно моргнула и запустила еще одним заклинанием. Оно снова отскочило от Изара, не причинив ему вреда. Моргнув еще раз, ведьма склонила голову. Плечи ее задрожали, и прежде чем Изар успел понять, что происходит, Беллатрикс уже хохотала. Мальчик нахмурился.

Тетка восхищенно рассматривала его сквозь завесу смоляных кудрей.

– Что ж, похоже, слухи не лгали, – Беллатрикс опустила палочку в знак капитуляции. Бормотание зрителей почти полностью стихло, когда она продолжила: – Ты унаследовал гений Сигнуса.

Изар сощурился и приставил палочку к ее горлу.

Можно было ранить Беллатрикс еще сильнее, заставить ее заплатить за причиненную боль. Искушение было велико… но отыгрываться на уже признавшем поражение противнике казалось Изару мелочным. 

– Что ж, ты прошел мое испытание, – фыркнула Беллатрикс, с новым интересом изучая его. – Ты настоящий Блэк, какая бы там грязнокровка тебя ни породила.

Изар нахмурился еще сильнее.

– Словами не передать, как я счастлив получить твое одобрение. Просто камень с сердца свалился, – ему не было никакого дела до ее мнения. Регулус – вот единственный Блэк, чьего одобрения он хотел добиться. Впрочем, Изар понимал, что жизнь станет намного проще, если Беллатрикс перестанет то и дело цепляться к нему.

Ведьма ответила загадочной улыбкой; взгляд ее темных глаз леденил душу. Он сулил бездну ужаса и боли для их общих врагов; племяннику же отныне обещал преданность и защиту.

Рука с зажатой в ней палочкой бессильно повисла, и Изар отвернулся. Он медленно направился к громаде поместья Малфоев, скрывая все чувства под привычной непроницаемой маской. В животе бурчало, а все тело болело и сопротивлялось любому движению. Нужно было срочно добраться до отведенных ему комнат, прежде чем силы покинут его.

Пожиратели смерти расступались перед Изаром; в глазах их читалось неохотное уважение. На фоне молчания большинства из них поздравительные возгласы знакомых слизеринцев звучали особенно громко. Изар, впрочем, не обращал внимания и упрямо шагал к дверям. Украдкой оглядываясь по сторонам, он нигде не смог найти Волдеморта, зато сразу заметил Регулуса. Отец следовал за ним по пятам.

– Не сейчас, Регулус, – прошептал Изар, едва переступив порог особняка.

Из глубины дома доносились голоса остальных гостей.

– Я помогу тебе… – отец схватил Изара за руку, пытаясь задержать. При виде измученного лица сына взгляд серых глаз смягчился.

– Я не могу, – Изар стряхнул его руку и отступил на шаг. Как бы сильно ни хотел он сблизиться с Регулусом, узнать его получше, довериться – свою слабость он ему демонстрировать пока не готов. – Я скоро спущусь обратно. Просто дай мне пару минут… пожалуйста, – добавил он, немного подумав. Изар вовсе не хотел обижать отца – впрочем, что-то ему подсказывало, что в любом случае сделать это было не так-то просто.

Регулус неохотно кивнул, и когда Изар двинулся дальше, остался на месте. 

Он сравнительно быстро одолел большую часть особняка. Тело ломило от боли и пережитого напряжения, порезы на груди и лбу немилосердно припекали, а мускулы и нервные окончания после Круциатуса словно продолжали поджариваться на медленном огне. Ему срочно нужно принять ванну. Нет… сначала избавиться от чужой магии внутри, а потом быстрый душ. Изар не собирался прятаться в своих комнатах; нужно как можно скорее вернуться к остальным Пожирателям смерти. Если те заметят его слишком долгое отсутствие, то скорее всего воспримут это как свидетельство слабости.

Изар не слишком обольщался. Даже несмотря на исход дуэли, Пожирателей не переделаешь. Да, его победа заткнет многим рты, но они все равно будут считать себя вправе судить его, презирать за то, что он вырос среди маглов – и завидовать репутации любимчика Темного Лорда. И разумеется, подозревать и ненавидеть Регулуса.

Наконец Изар добрался до пустующей части поместья и начал подниматься по лестнице, ведущей в западное крыло. Скривившись от боли, он позволил себе секундную передышку. Вокруг не было ни души. Наконец-то можно расслабиться.

Собравшись с силами и шагнув, чтобы идти дальше, Изар поскользнулся на собственной крови и неловко упал на каменные ступеньки. Глубоко дыша, он попытался прийти в себя и глухо рассмеялся; звук его смеха прокатился по безлюдной лестнице, оставляя после себя жутковатое эхо.

Внезапно сильные руки подхватили его и без малейших усилий вздернули вверх. Изар судорожно вздохнул, поняв, что его прижимают к груди и несут куда-то. Повернув голову, мальчик вспыхнул.

А он было подумал, что хуже уже быть не может …


	24. Часть I. Глава 24

– Мне не нужна помощь, – буркнул Изар.

– Помощь, возможно, и нет, но поддержка, чтобы двигаться быстрее – определенно. Или ты собирался всю дорогу вот так ползти на животе? – сухо осведомился Волдеморт.

– Я прекрасно шел, – возразил Изар, которого раздражала та легкость, с которой Лорд его нес – так, словно он вообще ничего не весил. Вероятно, все благодаря неестественной силе волшебного существа. До чего унизительно; уж лучше бы ему на помощь пришел Регулус, чем Темный Лорд.

– Теперь это так называется? – Волдеморт поднял брови. – С моего места у подножия лестницы все выглядело так, как будто ты упал. Впрочем, если тебе нравится считать это ходьбой, то будь по-твоему, – лицо Риддла было непроницаемым. Весь он, несмотря на свои ядовитые реплики, казался абсолютно невозмутимым. Изар задумался, чего ему теперь стоит ждать.

Он неловко застыл на руках Темного Лорда, пока тот нес его по коридорам поместья в отведенные Изару комнаты.

Как только они оказались на месте, Волдеморт направился к необъятной кровати, явно намереваясь устроить его там.

– Нет, – слабо прошептал Изар. С каждым шагом Темного Лорда, отдаляющим его от ванной, на коже выступала холодная испарина. – Туалет… быстрее…

Взгляд алых глаз скользнул по лицу Изара; затем лорд опустил его на кровать. Изар сердито зашипел, но прежде чем он успел вскочить и ринуться в сторону ванной, Волдеморт ухватил его за плечи и силой усадил обратно. В руках у Изара оказался фаянсовый таз, и он, не теряя ни секунды, сразу же сунул туда голову.

Вот только наружу из него вырвалась не рвота. Магия Беллатрикс колючим ежом прокатилась вверх по пищеводу и ударилась в таз, разбив его прямо в руках Изара. Глядя на усеявшие пол осколки, мальчик скривился. По обломкам пробегали редкие протуберанцы того же алого цвета, что и шар заклинания, которым Беллатрикс запустила в Изара на дуэли.

– Ну как, полегчало, дитя? – насмешливо спросил Волдеморт, подталкивая его до тех пор, пока Изар снова не сел прямо.

Изар вздохнул.

– Без ее магии внутри намного лучше, – признал он. – Мерзость какая.

Кожа его снова приобрела привычный цвет, разве что из-за усталости выглядела еще бледнее обычного. Действие Кассесиума было временным. Стоило телу утратить дарованное проглоченной магией свечение, как Изар снова становился уязвим для атак противника.

Холодные пальцы Темного Лорда тронули его за подбородок и чуть приподняли голову. Волдеморт провел палочкой по его лицу, бормоча слова заживляющего заклинания. Порез на лбу вспыхнул болью, очищаясь, и края его медленно сомкнулись. Изар усилием воли сдержал стон. Если он пережил Круциатус, то справится с чем угодно. У него всегда был высокий болевой порог, но пыточное проклятие оказалось мучительнее самых худших его ожиданий. Изара до сих пор потряхивало.

– С твоей стороны было невероятно опрометчиво принять ее вызов, – негромко заговорил Волдеморт, покончив с исцелением. – Снова этот твой взрывной характер. Странно… – Лорд умолк, и в этом молчании Изару почудилась насмешка.

Он подозрительно прищурился:

– Странно? Что именно?

Волдеморт медлил, рассматривая Изара:

– Обычно даже самые откровенные нападки на твою честь оставляют тебя равнодушным. Однако стоит задеть кого-то, кто тебе дорог, и ты, очевидно, считаешь своим долгом немедленно подняться на их защиту.

Изар фыркнул.

– Регулус в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться, – холодно заметил он.

– Сначала та девочка Гринграсс, теперь твой отец, – продолжил Темный Лорд, словно не слыша. – Интересно, вхожу ли я в число тех избранных, которые удостоились твоей столь горячей привязанности.

Изар невольно хихикнул.

Волдеморт ответил лукавой усмешкой.

Позволив холодным пальцам запрокинуть его голову, Изар уставился на темный полог кровати.

– Я дам знать, когда настанет время защищать вас, мой Лорд. Впрочем, сомневаюсь, что Пожиратели смерти осмелятся посягнуть на вашу честь – они скорее обделаются от страха при одной мысли об этом.

– Хлестко, – хмыкнул Волдеморт.

И он невозмутимо продолжил обрабатывать раны на лице мальчика, чтобы предотвратить образование шрамов. Улыбка на губах Изара увяла, когда он внезапно понял, что все это время даже не вспоминал о своих подозрениях в отношении Волдеморта. Стоило Темному Лорду оказаться рядом, и за бесконечным обменом колкостями и насмешками слишком легко было забыть о том, что все это могло оказаться лишь очередной многоходовой интригой.

– Раздевайся, – Лорд отстранился и отступил на шаг, давая ему больше места.

Изар замешкался в нерешительности, но тут же поднялся и принялся расстегивать мантию. Та упала на пол, открыв порванную на груди рубашку и залитые кровью брюки. Не дожидаясь дополнительного приказа, Изар разорвал рубашку до конца и отбросил ее в сторону.

Волдеморт с усмешкой поднял бровь:

– А я уж подумал, что придется силой срывать ее с тебя.

Изар сел и небрежно пожал плечами.

– Насколько мне известно, строение тела у нас одинаковое. Кроме того, маловероятно, что вас привлекают пятнадцатилетние подростки, – едко парировал он. Можно подумать, Темный Лорд и в самом деле считает себя его парой… все это наверняка какая-то идиотская игра.

Волдеморт многозначительно улыбнулся и шагнул ближе, нависая над Изаром.

– Напротив, дитя, я нахожу тебя весьма привлекательным, – он подался вперед и коснулся носом щеки Изара. Быстрый язык словно выстрелил, слизывая подсохшие красные потеки с его лица, и комнату наполнило довольное шипение. От звуков парселтанга, льющихся в ухо, у Изара перехватило дыхание. Змеиный язык звучал чарующе и нежно; в промежутках между свистящими фразами холодные губы ласково сцеловывали последние остатки крови.

Изар вспыхнул и, выставив перед собой ладони, резко оттолкнул Риддла.

Темный Лорд отступил на шаг, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и сердито сощурился:

– Да что с тобой? Ты весь как на иголках.

Изар помотал головой:

– Все в порядке. Ничего особенного.

Алые глаза мгновение рассматривали его; затем Волдеморт хмыкнул.

– Ты уже прошел стадию отрицания? – в сердитом взгляде Изара читалось непонимание, и лорд пояснил: – Как правило, сначала у тебя идет шок от осознания ситуации, потом ты анализируешь произошедшее; следующая фаза – отрицание и попытка убежать от реальности. Ты целый месяц от меня прятался. Со стороны выглядит довольно забавно, но я не понимаю, почему ты так надолго застрял на этом этапе, – Волдеморт нахмурился.

– Я нахожу все это крайне неправдоподобным, – сдержанно признался Изар. – Я думаю, что для вас все это какая-то игра, – он сам поразился своей неожиданной откровенности.

– Я решил рассказать тебе о нашей связи, потому что вскоре ты бы так или иначе о ней узнал; мое влечение к тебе растет, а у нас война на пороге, – Волдеморт властно ухватил Изара за подбородок. – Если бы ты не привлекал к себе столько внимания, я бы мог спрятать тебя среди неофитов и держать в тени. Я бы хранил правду в секрете даже от тебя – и сложностей было бы куда меньше, чем сейчас, уж поверь. И только когда война закончилась, я пришел бы к тебе. Беспроигрышная комбинация, изящная и красивая, – ядовито усмехнулся волшебник.

Изар нерешительно посмотрел в алые глаза:

– Тогда почему вы рассказали?

Мгновение Волдеморт молчал, изучая его.

– Должен признаться, что, хоть я и чувствую в тебе пару, Изар, но не страдаю от той непреодолимой тяги сделать тебя своим, которой подвержены остальные волшебные существа. Я спокойно проживу века без тебя в своей постели и не буду чахнуть в разлуке, – Волдеморт наклонил голову набок. – Так почему же я рассказал тебе? Все просто – ты привлекаешь к себе непозволительно много чужого внимания, а я слишком большой собственник, чтобы делиться тобой с кем-то еще.

Изар поморщился:

– Вовсе я не настолько заметен. Если бы вы не впутали меня в Турнир трех волшебников, если бы с самого начала не выделили из толпы последователей, для всего мира я до сих пор оставался бы никем.

– Позволь не согласиться, – Волдеморт покачал головой, подталкивая Изара до тех пор, пока тот не лег на кровать. – Ты себя недооцениваешь, дитя.

Изар решил не продолжать казавшийся ему бессмысленным спор.

– Я уже залечил рану на груди, – холодно заметил он.

– И сделал это на редкость ужасно, – Темный Лорд покачал головой.

– Вы хлопочете надо мной, как наседка, – обвиняющим тоном заметил Изар, сам не зная, как относиться к столь настойчивой заботе Темного Лорда. Она раздражала, это уж точно, но еще его очень интересовали мотивы Волдеморта. Если Изар и в самом деле был для него лишь способом отомстить Регулусу за былое предательство, зачем утруждаться и приходить сюда, чтобы вылечить после дуэли? Разве что… Изар вздохнул. Пора перестать так дотошно анализировать каждый поступок Волдеморта.

– Что сказали бы Пожиратели, узнай они, как Темный Лорд зализывает раны одному из них?  

– Говоря о зализывании ран, ты выражался фигурально или буквально? – алые глаза сверкнули, когда Темный Лорд оглядел порез на груди мальчика. – Впрочем, моим Пожирателям оба варианта явно пришлись бы не по душе.

Изар помотал головой, не зная, что на это ответить. Волдеморт просто обязан иметь какое-то отношение к вампирам. Уже второй раз он проявил нездоровый интерес к крови – по крайней мере, к его крови.

Закусив губу, он старался лежать смирно и не дергаться, пока Волдеморт занимался порезом. Верил ли он Темному Лорду сейчас? Определиться было сложно. Изар не знал, сможет ли когда-нибудь полностью доверять Тому Риддлу – только не тогда, когда их отношения напоминают причудливый хоровод из полуправды и откровенной лжи.

– Есть один момент, который я хотел с тобой обсудить, – негромко произнес Волдеморт. – Я хочу, чтобы ты закончил школу как можно раньше, – это была не просьба, а завуалированный приказ.

Изар перевел взгляд с полога кровати на Темного Лорда:

– Раньше? Я перескочил через один год, я и так закончу школу куда скорее, чем мог бы.

Волдеморт наконец срастил края раны и отступил на шаг. Мгновение он любовался мастерски выполненной работой; затем поднял взгляд на Изара.

– Я взял на себя смелость проследить за твоими успехами в учебе в этом году. Даже с учетом турнира и всех семейных обстоятельств твои домашние работы выполнены безупречно, а экзамены сданы на высший балл, – Изар застыл. Откуда у Темного Лорда доступ к его оценкам? – Я хочу, чтобы ты сдал ТРИТОН в этом году и выпустился из Хогвартса в конце июня.

Изар моргнул и глубоко вздохнул:

– Это как-то чересчур, вы не находите, мой Лорд?

Волдеморт приподнял бровь.

– Ты не уделяешь никакого внимания школьным предметам в свободное от занятий время, однако справляешься с учебой без малейших усилий. Подобные успехи – дело неслыханное. Кроме того, ты не просто отлично учишься, но еще и умудряешься изобретать заклинания, которые не по зубам многим взрослым волшебникам. Ты сдашь ТРИТОН, и нечего тут обсуждать, – Волдеморт решительно поджал губы.

– Никто этого раньше не делал. Вам придется создать прецедент в суде…

– О, разумеется, так делали и раньше, дитя, только чуть позже, чем в пятнадцать лет. Как у заместителя министра у меня есть все полномочия, чтобы принимать подобные решения. Конечно, пара несогласных всегда найдется, но я уверен, что ты способен сдать экзамены. В конце концов, ты же справился с СОВ всего в четырнадцать.

Изар медленно сел на кровати, не отрывая взгляда от узора на покрывале.  

– В чем причина? Зачем вам нужно, чтобы я окончил школу в этом году? – он начал мысленно перебирать варианты, и сердце тревожно сжалось. – Это… это волшебное существо, которым вы являетесь… – Изар взволнованно поднял голову к Волдеморту: – Вы собираетесь обратить меня, верно?

Вместо ответа Темный Лорд мрачно улыбнулся.

Изар вскочил на ноги:

– Разве у меня нет права голоса? Я не хочу прожить вечность гребаным подростком!

Волдеморт неодобрительно глянул на Изара. Опомнившись, тот смутился – кричать на Темного Лорда было не самой лучшей идеей.

– Неужели обязательно устраивать из этого трагедию? – отвернувшись от Изара, лорд уставился в огромное окно: – Война на пороге. Я не позволю смертному партнеру выйти на поле боя. И разве я вообще что-то говорил об обращении, мм? Как бы поразительно умен ты ни был, все мои резоны тебе не известны.

Изар немного успокоился, но до конца его сомнения не рассеялись.

– О, это уж точно, – сердито прошипел он. – Вы прячете все за своими надменными улыбочками, – он уставился в спину Волдеморта. – В таком случае, что вам от меня нужно? – тот сверкнул через плечо алым взглядом, безмолвно требуя пояснить вопрос. – Зачем вам понадобилось, чтобы я окончил школу как можно скорее?

– Причин множество, – невозмутимо заговорил Волдеморт. – Помни, что как наследник Блэков ты становишься важной политической фигурой. В следующем году тебе придется выйти в свет, Изар, одновременно в роли моего политического преемника и наследника твоего отца. Впрочем, сейчас не время и не место это обсуждать. Мы поговорим обо всем ближе к делу, а пока что имей в виду, что я уже подал от твоего имени прошение об окончании обучения экстерном.

Сделав через нос несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, Изар стиснул зубы, пытаясь удержать рвущийся наружу резкий ответ. Это наверняка ненормально – то, как быстро уважение, которое он испытывал к Волдеморту, сходило на нет, а потом столь же стремительно возвращалось обратно. Впрочем, Изар сильно подозревал, что любые отношения, которые возможны с Томом Риддлом, будут далеки от нормальных.

– О, видел бы ты себя, – промурлыкал Волдеморт. – Этот твой упрямый вид просто восхитителен, – он наконец отвернулся от окна и медленно направился к Изару. Взгляд искрящихся весельем глаз окинул хрупкую фигуру мальчика: – Однако меня пугает твое молчание. Мне казалось, что ничто не способно заставить замолчать твой острый язык.

Изар сверкнул глазами.

– Если я осмелюсь высказать то, что на самом деле думаю, то немедленно окажусь под прицелом вашей палочки, – хмыкнул он.

Темный Лорд, словно большой хищник, продолжал подкрадываться к Изару. Мальчик застыл, настороженно наблюдая за его приближением.

– Должен признать, что в сегодняшней дуэли ты показал себя прекрасно, – голос Волдеморта звучал еле слышно, переходя в дразнящий шепот. – Особенно хорошо было последнее заклинание. Я рассчитываю, что ты мне его продемонстрируешь.

– Это просьба или приказ? – строптиво фыркнул Изар; однако когда Темный Лорд остановился всего в паре дюймов от него, мальчик моментально растерял весь свой пыл.

Он пытался смотреть только на обтянутую мантией грудь перед собой, но любопытство постепенно брало верх. Кожу покалывало от близкого присутствия Волдеморта, а внутри все сжималось от удовольствия и тревоги. Как может страх так близко соседствовать с возбуждением? Изара одолевало смятение, и он ненавидел себя за то, как сильно отзывается на близость Темного Лорда.

Сжав зубы и прищурившись, он пристально посмотрел на Волдеморта.

Тот стоял, как ни в чем не бывало, с веселой усмешкой наблюдая за ним.

– Понимай, как тебе будет угодно, – тонкие пальцы Волдеморта вынырнули из складок мантии и ухватились за упрямо вздернутый подбородок Изара. Темный Лорд, наклонившись ближе, вгляделся в его невозмутимое лицо. – Оскорбишься ли ты, если я скажу, что во время дуэли твой вид вызывал скорее возбуждение, чем страх?

– Крайне оскорблюсь, – пробормотал Изар, досадуя на то, как тихо звучит его голос.

Верхняя губа Риддла приподнялась, обнажая белоснежные зубы. Руки он не убирал, ничуть не смущенный их близостью. Затем темный маг наклонился ближе, коснувшись носом носа Изара, и скользнул дальше, почти касаясь его щеки.

Тот моргнул и попытался выровнять дыхание; сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Разум велел отодвинуться, вырваться за пределы обволакивающей ауры волшебника – однако Изар упрямо продолжал стоять на месте. Он поднял голову; глаза Риддла были так близко, что дух захватывало.

– Да поцелуете вы меня наконец? – хрипло прошептал он. – Или вам просто нравится дышать людям на лица?

Волдеморт довольно хмыкнул.

– О нет, дитя, я предоставлю тебе право сделать это самому, – в вертикальных зрачках, потонувших в алом, читалась насмешка. Они оба знали, что Изар никогда не осмелится на первый шаг. Все это было слишком незнакомо для него, чересчур ново и смело.

И именно поэтому Изар решился.

Подавшись вперед, он обхватил ладонями лицо Волдеморта и потянул его на себя, выдохнул и неуклюже впился в губы Темного Лорда. Прижавшись к худощавому телу волшебника, он даже встал на цыпочки, чтобы получить лучший доступ. В его движениях не было ни изящества, ни ловкости, но это был его первый опыт в делах подобного рода. Изар хотел узнать, на что будет похож поцелуй Темного Лорда – окажется ли таким же захватывающим, как он себе представлял.

К сожалению, все оказалось даже лучше.

Изар прильнул к Волдеморту, желая выжать из момента все, что только возможно. Волны чужой магии властно прокатывались по телу, и он задрожал от прикосновения подобной мощи. Еще совсем недавно Изар и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь будет настолько близок с другим человеком, не говоря уже о Темном Лорде, опасном и могущественном.

Волдеморт одобрительно хмыкнул, однако прежде, чем тот успел перехватить инициативу, Изар отстранился и шагнул назад. Отвернувшись, он постарался вернуть на лицо невозмутимое выражение, но предательская ухмылка упрямо не желала уходить. Чтобы Лорд не заметил, как сильно трясутся руки, Изар отошел к дорожному сундуку за запасной рубашкой.

– Не ждите, что это повторится, – холодно заметил он. – Мне просто было любопытно.

Застегнув пуговицы, он локтем захлопнул крышку сундука и покосился на Темного Лорда. Тот стоял с бесстрастным видом, но алые глаза сияли непривычно ярко.

– Будь осторожен, – зловеще прошептал Темный Лорд. – Я сказал, что первый шаг за тобой, но ничего не говорил про остальные. Ты только что начал новую игру, и теперь руки у меня развязаны.

От этих слов Изара словно окатило ледяной водой. Какой же он идиот. Нельзя было идти на поводу у гормонов, у собственного любопытства и слабости. Он хотел доказать, что Темный Лорд ошибается, что Изар достаточно смел и уверен в себе, чтобы его поцеловать. Единственное, чего он не учел – Темный Лорд предвидел, что он так и поступит, и ждал этого. Риддл хотел, чтобы Изар сделал первый шаг, чтобы он сам пересек Рубикон.

– Чертов ублюдок… – злобно прошипел Изар.

– Прошу прощения? – переспросил Риддл, склонив голову набок и насмешливо приподнимая бровь: – Кажется, я плохо расслышал.

Ну да, конечно.

Мальчик сверкнул глазами.

Но прежде чем он нашелся с ответом, в дверь постучали.

– Изар? – из-за двери раздался голос Регулуса. – Все в порядке?

Самодовольно хмыкнув, Волдеморт прошествовал к двери в дальнем углу комнаты, уверенный, что этот раунд их противостояния остался за ним.

Изар, по-прежнему стоявший на коленях у дорожного сундука, хлопнул ладонью об пол, пытаясь привлечь внимание Темного Лорда прежде, чем тот исчезнет.

– Даже не надейтесь, что это… эта… то, что случилось, – он презрительно взмахнул рукой в воздухе, – отвлекло меня от первоначальной темы разговора. Я вовсе не считаю, что должен так спешить с окончанием школы. И я еще докажу, что оставшийся год учебы мне необходим.

Изар отнюдь не горел желанием добавлять к своим заботам в этом году еще и ТРИТОН. Еще меньше он стремился так рано обрести бессмертие. Хоть Волдеморт и заявил, что не собирается обращать Изара сразу после выпуска, мальчик не слишком верил ему. Он сделает все, чтобы оттянуть этот момент. Пока неизвестно даже, каким именно волшебным существом был Темный Лорд, хотя Изар поручился бы чем угодно, что, по меньшей мере, вампиры были с ним в дальнем родстве.

– Надеюсь, ты сможешь спуститься, – проговорил Риддл, не обращая внимания на последнее заявление Изара. – Боюсь, твое присутствие – единственное, что не дает мне сойти с ума от скуки. Ты неплохо скрашиваешь этот занудный вечер, – с такими словами Темный Лорд выскользнул из спальни в тот самый момент, когда распахнулась дверь, ведущая в комнату Регулуса.

Изар повернулся и с невинным видом посмотрел на отца.

Тот с подозрением покосился на дверь, через которую только что вышел Волдеморт.

– Ты меня не слышал? – холодно спросил он. Двигаясь с присущей ему звериной грацией, он переступил порог. – Или ты был… занят? – взгляд серых глаз по-прежнему не отрывался от второй двери.

– Все сразу, – пожал плечами Изар, ткнув пальцем в сторону ванной. – Я приводил себя в порядок.

Регулус медленно кивнул, хотя объяснение его явно не убедило. Тихий скрип кожаных ботинок сопровождал шаги волшебника, когда тот неторопливо подходил к сидящему около сундука сыну. В глазах Регулуса по-прежнему сквозила тревога. Аккуратная прическа и опрятный вид, по мнению Изара, шли отцу куда больше его первоначального образа разбойника с большой дороги. Бородка, впрочем, никуда не делась, но теперь она была куда короче, чем во время их первой встречи.

– Прости меня, – начал Регулус, присев на старый, потрепанный временем сундук. – В последнее время я неважно справлялся со своими отцовскими обязанностями.

Изар остался сидеть на полу, не видя необходимости вставать в присутствии Регулуса. Ему и у его ног было неплохо.

– О чем ты? – тихо спросил Изар. – Ты же приводил в порядок свои владения; ты был занят.

Глаза Регулуса озарились теплом. Подобного выражения на лице отца Изар еще не видел; наверное, это было редкое явление.

– Ты слишком добр ко мне, – Регулус подался вперед, ухватив ткань рубашки Изара. – Тебе нужна новая одежда, все необходимое…

– Я все это время прекрасно обходился и так, – возразил Изар.

– Это верно, – Регулус оставил одежду сына в покое и, с силой сжав руки, наклонился к нему. – Иногда мне кажется, что то, что ты вырос, не имея в своем распоряжении всех семейных богатств, даже к лучшему. Пойми меня правильно, Изар – будь моя воля, я ни за что не обрек бы тебя на то детство, которое у тебя было, однако посмотри, каким независимым и самодостаточным юношей ты в итоге вырос. Случись тебе оказаться под моей опекой, боюсь, я бы тебя безнадежно разбаловал, и того достойного молодого человека, который я сейчас вижу перед собой, просто не существовало бы.

Изар едва заметно улыбнулся:

– Другими словами, ты счастлив, что из меня не вырос кто-нибудь вроде Драко?

Регулус невольно рассмеялся:

– Именно так. Драко, конечно, постепенно взрослеет, однако ему предстоит проделать еще очень долгий путь, прежде чем он станет достоин звания главы рода Малфоев.

Изар опустил глаза на рубашку, не замечая ни потертых манжет, ни полинявших красок; он вспоминал жестокий выпад Беллатрикс в адрес отца. Возможно, он слишком бурно отреагировал и позволил своему скверному характеру взять верх, однако Изар ни на мгновение не пожалел о дуэли с ведьмой.

– Думаю, ты уже видел статью в сегодняшнем «Пророке»? – спросил он, избегая испытующего взгляда Регулуса.

– Да, видел, и прошу тебя не волноваться на этот счет, – голос Регулуса стал ледяным. – Следовало ожидать, что Лили предпримет нечто в этом духе.

– Она унизила тебя, – злобно прошипел Изар, скрипнув зубами. – Она облила грязью твое имя и имя всего рода Блэков.

Регулус покачал головой и взял Изара за подбородок.

– Она этого и добивалась, сын. Лили хотела вызвать сочувствие публики, чтобы подготовить почву для маневра, – не дожидаясь, пока Изар спросит, какой именно маневр имелся в виду, Регулус продолжил: – Люциус рассказал, что произошло в мое отсутствие между тобой и Беллатрикс, – он наклонился еще ближе и заглянул ему в глаза: – Мне несказанно повезло иметь сына, который встает на защиту моей чести. Ты прекрасно проявил себя во время дуэли. Ты выдающийся волшебник, Изар. Однако я никогда больше не желаю слышать, что ты подверг себя опасности из-за меня. Это понятно?

Изар засопел, отворачиваясь.

– Она та еще сволочь, – буркнул он.

– О, это точно, – согласился Регулус. – Но ты должен понимать, что при этом Беллатрикс отлично знает, где надавить, чтобы сделать больнее. И, хоть в это и трудно поверить, она очень преданно и ревностно защищает тех, кого считает частью семьи. Сегодня она хотела испытать тебя; хотела, чтобы ты доказал, что достоин ее верности и защиты. И ты с этим отлично справился.

Изару было сложно представить, что Беллатрикс действительно способна испытывать такие чувства к кому-то помимо Темного Лорда. И все же слова отца имели смысл. Если кто и знал ее, то это Регулус, который вырос с Беллатрикс под одной крышей.

Впрочем, Изар не сомневался, что дразнить и подкалывать его тетка никогда не перестанет.

– Возвращаясь к вопросу о Лили, – наконец заговорил он и заметил, как напрягся отец. – Для чего именно она готовит почву? Эти нападки на тебя в прессе служат какой-то скрытой цели. Какой?

Регулус устало провел по лицу ладонями. Взгляд Изара тут же прикипел к кольцам на его пальцах. Он сам не понимал, почему всегда так остро реагирует на фамильные украшения. Возможно, всему виной странная ирония ситуации. То кольцо, которое носил он сам, служило знаком его рабства, зависимости от другого; фамильные же кольца символизировали гордость, честь и высокое положение в обществе.

– Она хочет восстановить над тобой опеку, – тихо признался Регулус.

Изар нахмурился:

– И как же, Мордред побери, она собирается это провернуть? Быть не может. Лили ни разу даже не заикнулась о нашем родстве, когда мы виделись…

Регулус поднял руку, призывая Изара к спокойствию:  

– Темный Лорд знает о ее планах. Как заместитель министра магии он имеет огромное влияние на судей Визенгамота. И, разумеется, он контролирует Фаджа. Тот просто марионетка в его руках. Лили вскоре поймет, что вернуть над тобой опеку ей едва ли по зубам.

– Но Дамблдору известно, кто такой Волдеморт. Ты не думаешь, что он найдет способ убрать его со сцены? И, кроме того, разве подобными вопросами занимается не департамент семейной политики? Разве Волдеморт и там имеет влияние?

– Разумеется, имеет. У него везде есть свои люди, – Регулус тихо вздохнул. – Сейчас нет смысла об этом беспокоиться, Изар. Лили еще даже не подавала официальный запрос на передачу опеки. Пока что просто остерегайся ее и Дамблдора. Я не хочу, чтобы ты даже на минуту оставался с кем-то из них наедине.

У Изара возникло ощущение, что Регулус чего-то недоговаривает. Тот словно стремился уберечь сына от лишних забот и справиться со всем в одиночку – и это одновременно раздражало и странно умиляло.

– А Джеймс Поттер в курсе происходящего? Полагаю, насчет Дамблдора можно даже не спрашивать. Ты говорил, что свою беременность Лили держала в тайне.

– Теперь им обоим все известно. Джеймс подозревал что-то еще пятнадцать лет назад, – Регулус негромко хмыкнул, – и это одна из причин, по которым Сириус отдалился от него – впрочем, эту историю не мне рассказывать. Джеймс знает о твоем существовании. Уверен, что он не очень-то счастлив по этому поводу, но Поттер всегда мечтал о наследнике, – в голосе Регулуса зазвучала горечь. – Лили так и не подарила ему ни сына, ни дочь. Вероятно, сейчас он рассматривает тебя в качестве возможной замены. В конце концов, ты племянник Сириуса, одного из его ближайших друзей.  

– Он может взять все свои мечты и засунуть их себе в задницу, – злобно фыркнул Изар.

Регулус криво усмехнулся:

– Я не думаю, что прошение Лили вообще удовлетворят. Она может сколько угодно пыжиться и интриговать, но сейчас ты официально находишься под опекой министерства. Темный Лорд, в частности, считает, что имеет на тебя все права, и не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы не подпустить к тебе ни Дамблдора, ни Лили.

От одной мысли о переезде к Поттерам Изара перекосило. Как хорошо, что этого практически наверняка не случится. Как Регулус и сказал, Волдеморт воспринял это как личный вызов – а когда дело доходило до того, чтобы настоять на своем, Темный Лорд не останавливался ни перед чем.

– Думаю, пора спускаться, – Регулус встал и протянул Изару руку. – Как бы меня ни тошнило от малфоевской ярмарки тщеславия, следует держать лицо.

Изар был с ним согласен. Взявшись за протянутую руку, он поднялся на ноги. Оглядев наряд сына, Регулус нахмурился.

– В моей комнате есть запасная парадная мантия. Она пойдет тебе куда больше, чем эти магловские обноски. Уменьшающих чар будет достаточно, пока я не позабочусь о гардеробе, сшитом по твоим меркам, – заметив улыбку Изара, Регулус добавил: – Ты мой сын и будешь выглядеть, как подобает чистокровному волшебнику.

– Полукровке, – поправил его Изар.

Регулус оскорбленно фыркнул:

– Чистокровнее многих. Идем.

Изару было интересно, какую линию поведения выберет отец в окружении подозрительных и враждебно настроенных Пожирателей смерти. Впрочем, он наверняка без труда с ними справится. Кроме того, несмотря на уже проявившуюся темную сторону характера отца, мальчик успел заметить отличную выдержку Регулуса. Да, у него все будет в порядке.


	25. Часть I. Глава 25

К счастью, после дуэли Пожиратели смерти уже не вернулись за свои столы, а разбрелись кто куда – слонялись по патио, шатались по саду, отирались рядом со столом с закусками либо просто бесцельно переходили от одной группки к другой. Изар без колебаний предпочел стол и вскоре уже наполнял тарелку. За весь день у него не было во рту ни крошки, и хотя прежде случалось обходиться без еды и по несколько дней, схватка с Беллатрикс изрядно его вымотала, и силы требовалось пополнить.

Отойдя от столов с едой, Изар высмотрел никем не занятый столик и с облегчением вздохнул. Открытое пространство позволяло разгуляться ветру, и потоки ледяного воздуха остужали разгоряченное лицо. Несмотря на снедающий его жар, мальчик почувствовал озноб. Изар нахмурился. Похоже на первые признаки простуды…

Регулус грациозно опустился на стул рядом; на его тарелке закуски были разложены в идеальном порядке.

– Маринованные свиные ножки, – Регулус ткнул пальцем в горку мяса странного вида. – Кроме того, мне захотелось попробовать павлина и запеченых детенышей армадилло. Павлины у Малфоев всегда отменно хороши, – он окинул рассеянным взглядом сады поместья. – Возможно, все благодаря засилью белых особей в их владениях – поварам есть на чем оттачивать свое мастерство.

Изар с трудом сглотнул.

– Я еще могу понять свиные ножки и даже павлинов, но за каким чертом ты мучаешь себя этими армадилло? – он покосился на лежавшие на тарелке Регулуса странные шарики с грубой поверхностью. – Мы же говорим о броненосцах, таких серых зверушках, которые сворачиваются в клубок, когда напуганы?

Регулус наколол на вилку небольшой серый шарик и, подмигнув Изару, отправил в рот. Когда волшебник раскусил панцирь, раздался отчетливый хруст, а Регулус с очевидным удовольствием заработал челюстями.

Изар не сводил с отца потрясенного взгляда, с трудом скрывая отвращение. Дожевав, тот вытащил осколки панциря изо рта и аккуратно сложил их на край тарелки.

– Да, они самые, Изар, – согласился Регулус и нацелился на следующий шарик. – Во многих чистокровных семействах принято ценить высокую кухню и изысканные блюда. Броня армадилло становится съедобной благодаря специальным размягчающим заклинаниям, но я не особый ее поклонник, – ловко подхватив броненосца с тарелки, он протянул его остолбеневшему Изару: – Не желаешь ли отведать одно из традиционных блюд своей семьи?

– Хм, – проворчал Изар, – выглядит заманчиво, – он умолк, с недоверием рассматривая шершавую броню. – Однако я, пожалуй, пас. Не особо люблю мясо.

– Ты вегетарианец? – удивленно спросил Регулус.

– Едва ли, – небрежно отмахнулся Изар. Время от времени он ел мясо, впрочем, без особого удовольствия.

Регулус хмыкнул и ножом вскрыл очередной шарик. Хруст скорлупы ударил Изару по нервам.

Он отвел взгляд, не собираясь дальше смотреть, как Регулус извлекает из панциря розоватое содержимое. Неторопливо оглядевшись по сторонам, он тут же наткнулся на пристальный взгляд Темного Лорда. Незадолго до этого тот прямо приказал присоединиться к нему сразу же, как только Изар покинет свою комнату – однако мальчик решил, что Волдеморт обойдется. Высокомерие темного мага бесило просто невероятно, а попытки переиграть признанного гроссмейстера закулисной игры утомляли. Изар постоянно чувствовал себя так, будто балансирует на краю пропасти, и падение неминуемо.

Изар нахмурился, увидев, как Волдеморт чуть склонил голову. Темный лорд желал, чтобы он подошел.

И еще он заметил выражение, стоявшее в алых глазах. Изар считал, что поцелуй на какое-то время угомонит Волдеморта, однако пронзительный неотступный взгляд заставил его понять, что он только раззадорил волшебника еще больше.

Поднеся ко рту сдобную булочку, Изар откусил изрядный кусок и решительно отвернулся от Темного Лорда, игнорируя молчаливый приказ. Все равно за Риддлом по пятам постоянно следовала его свита, а Изар был слишком голоден, чтобы достойно парировать их выпады.

Регулус вздохнул.

– Иногда я поражаюсь, как Темный Лорд тебя терпит, – сухо заметил он. – Все твои выходки только забавляют его, а вот любой другой и за меньшее тут же оказался бы под прицелом его палочки.

Изар краем глаза покосился на Волдеморта.

– Наверное, у него извращенное чувство юмора, – натянуто предположил он, гоняя по тарелке остатки пасты.

Сейчас он и сам не понимал, как именно относится к Волдеморту. Слепо идти у него на поводу не хотелось, однако Изар понемногу начинал верить утверждению волшебника, что они были парой. Самое же большое беспокойство на данный момент вызывал вопрос бессмертия. Изар не знал, каким именно волшебным созданием был Волдеморт. Возможно, он принадлежал к виду, о котором Изар никогда не слышал, но одно было известно наверняка – Темный Лорд подтвердил его догадки насчет того, что может передавать "дар" вечной жизни другим.

Изар никогда не мечтал о бессмертии, никогда не считал его таким уж притягательным. Смерть, к примеру, интриговала его куда больше – вечная, неразрешимая загадка, которая страшила каждого и которой никто не мог надеяться избежать. Впрочем, обуздать этот страх, наверное, было бы заманчиво. Перехитрить смерть, самую великую силу на свете… Волдеморт сумел это сделать – и в результате буквально излучал могущество.

О, разумеется, сама концепция вечной жизни у Изара не вызывала возражений. Когда именно Волдеморт планировал сделать его бессмертным – вот что его беспокоило. Изар не хотел оставаться вечным подростком, раз уж Темный Лорд и в самом деле задумал в ближайшем будущем обратить его. 

Во время первой встречи Регулус рассказал, что в возрасте Изара сам был субтильным и невысоким и вытянулся уже после восемнадцати. Изару требовалось время, чтобы вырасти, ему позарез нужно было пережить тот же рывок перед тем, как нырять в вечность.

Сумеет ли он что-то противопоставить притязаниям Волдеморта? Сможет ли защититься от попыток навязать ему бессмертие? Получится ли у Изара заставить Темного Лорда передумать?

Кто знает.

Нужно грамотно разыграть свои карты. От одной попытки представить, какая бездна усилий потребуется, чтобы заставить Волдеморта свернуть с избранного пути, головная боль вспыхнула с новой силой.

– Эти армадилло, – нерешительно проговорил Изар. – Они стимулируют рост?

Регулус недоуменно моргнул, затем рассмеялся.

– Боюсь, что нет, – ответил он, очевидно умилившись желанию сына поскорее вырасти. – Дело в позднем созревании, Изар, все еще изменится, – но в голосе отца не слышалось особой уверенности.

– Во мне есть и _ее_ наследственность, – с отвращением возразил мальчик. Лили была кошмарно низкорослой. Даже невысокий Изар в свои пятнадцать уже перерос ее.

– Это не значит, что они обязательно проявятся, – спокойно возразил Регулус, вскрывая очередного армадилло. – Я уже рассказывал тебе, что сам окончательно вырос очень поздно, ближе к двадцати, – тут отец заговорщически ему улыбнулся: – Появилась какая-нибудь юная леди, о которой мне стоит знать?

Несмотря на шутливый тон, глаза его словно потемнели. Изар заметил, как взгляд Регулуса упал на его левую руку, где под перчаткой без пальцев скрывалось кольцо Волдеморта.

– Нет никаких леди, – с невольным отвращением покачал головой Изар.

– Ты прячешь его, – Регулус указал на перчатку, – Темный Лорд же демонстрирует свое кольцо всему миру.

Изар повернул голову к очевидному центру притяжения большинства присутствующих Пожирателей. Волдеморт разговаривал с Эйвери-старшим; на лице темного мага читалась бесконечная скука. И, подтверждая слова Регулуса, на левой руке Темного Лорда сияло кельтское кольцо. Отвернувшись, Изар глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Наверняка Волдеморт напялил его, чтобы подразнить Изара и окружающих. Лорд внушал такой ужас, что никому из Пожирателей Смерти и его коллег в министерстве не хватит смелости спросить, кто же носит второе кольцо из пары.

– Кольцо предназначено вовсе не для того, о чем ты подумал, – пробормотал Изар, уткнувшись в свою тарелку.

Регулус тихо зарычал, затем наклонился к уху Изара:

– Не для того, чтобы хранить твою невинность? Почему же тогда он так сиял, когда тыкал мне им в лицо в министерстве? – судя по всему, история с кольцом не давала Регулусу покоя.

От звучавшей в отцовском голосе угрозы волоски на шее Изара встали дыбом. Странно, но реакция Регулуса была ему даже приятна **.**

– Это пока что не планируется афишировать, но на самом деле это кольца учителя и ученика, – отец и сын смерили друг друга одинаково напряженными взглядами. – Никакого отношения к моей невинности они не имеют. Темный Лорд знает, насколько я ненавижу политику, поэтому и решил навязать мне кольцо, угрожая твоей смертью.

Регулус откинулся на стуле в угрюмой задумчивости; на лице его по-прежнему читалось подозрение.

– Я не в восторге от того, что ты станешь его политическим преемником, Изар, но еще я боюсь... боюсь, что он морочит тебе голову, чтобы забрать твою невинность, походя и бездушно.

Изар почувствовал укол вины из-за необходимости лгать отцу, но легко заставил совесть умолкнуть. Он уставился в тарелку, ничего не говоря. Регулус тоже молчал, видимо, поняв из очевидного нежелания Изара обсуждать эту тему, что давить не стоит. Во всяком случае, не сейчас. Мальчик уже знал, что память у отца длинная. Наверняка тот еще не забыл инцидент с книгой, в которой Изар прочитал о хоркруксах.

– Тебя это задевает? – поинтересовался Изар у Регулуса, меняя тему. – Все эти взгляды и разговоры за спиной?

Регулус посмотрел на Пожирателей смерти, которые не скрываясь обсуждали блудного собрата. Стоило им с Изаром оказаться вместе, как перешептывания, сопровождаемые косыми взглядами, возобновились с новой силой. Изар с легкостью от всего этого абстрагировался, но не был уверен, что у отца дела обстоят так же.

– А тебя? – ответил тот вопросом на вопрос.

– Нет, – признался Изар. – Я выше их всех, мне все равно. Но мне интересно, что чувствуешь ты.

Губ Регулуса коснулась еле заметная улыбка.

– Признаться честно, я так рад тому, что получил шанс узнать тебя ближе и очистить свое имя  перед Темным Лордом, что мне совершенно нет дела до того, что думают остальные. Полагаю, они просто завидуют и боятся нас обоих.

Изар и Регулус обменялись улыбками. Возможно, сплетни Пожирателей все же досаждали Регулусу, но он отлично это скрывал. Волшебник с достоинством восседал на стуле, мантия на нем была с иголочки и сидела безупречно, а наружность излучала благородство. Он был словно царственный лебедь посреди стаи шакалов; глаза отца светились умом, а манеры были безукоризненны. Казалось, ничто не в состоянии его смутить.

– Леди и джентльмены, поприветствуем короля вечеринок! – заверещала Беллатрикс, уставившись в сторону двери, ведущей в особняк. Прежде чем проследить ее взгляд, Изар покосился на ноги ведьмы; та уже успела прирастить обратно отсеченные пальцы.

Какая досада.

Изар обернулся, чтобы узнать, что именно привлекло ее внимание. Взгляду его предстал крайне раздраженный Северус Снейп. Профессор, одетый в свою неизменную черную мантию, проследовал мимо нее. Судя по виду Снейпа, тот предпочел бы сейчас оказаться на ковре у Дамблдора, чем на праздничном вечере. Пожиратели смерти провожали новоприбывшего взглядами, ухмыляясь при виде его растущей злости.

Изар не смог сдержать усмешки. К своему преподавателю зелий он питал особую слабость.

Взгляд черных глаз Снейпа остановился на нем, и гримаса на лице профессора стала еще свирепее, словно это Изар был виноват в том, что он попал в такое неловкое положение. В конце концов, именно Изар едва ли не силком заставил Снейпа приехать, упомянув, что Регулус был бы рад его видеть.

– Похоже, он злится, – заметил Регулус; его собственная усмешка ничуть не уступала той, что играла на губах Изара. – Что ты ему сделал?

Тот с невинным видом пожал плечами.

– Просто предположил вслух, что кое-кто будет рад его присутствию, – он не мог поверить, что Снейп и вправду приехал. Профессор Зелий на светском мероприятии, по собственной воле и не в кандалах? Сама мысль представлялась нелепой, и все же вот перед ним Снейп собственной персоной. Даже слизеринцы глядели на новоприбывшего с искренним изумлением. Наверняка никто из них не ожидал встретить своего декана на рождественском приеме у Малфоев.

И все это лишь потому, что Изар намекнул Снейпу, что Регулус будет счастлив его здесь увидеть.

Просто дамский роман какой-то. Фу.

– Ах ты наглый сопляк, – прорычал Снейп, заметив ухмылку Изара.

Профессор оперся руками о спинку его стула и наклонился. Интересно, как тот отреагирует, если сказать, что совсем недавно в это же ухо шептал Регулус... но затем Изар решил лишний раз не испытывать судьбу и промолчал, мысленно посмеиваясь.

– По причинам, которых я сам не могу понять, я посчитал своим долгом прикрыть твой неблагодарный зад, пока ты пытаешься взломать защиту темной метки. Чем быстрее ты воплотишь свой нелепый замысел, тем быстрее я смогу покинуть это место. Поэтому будь любезен стереть с лица эту наглую ухмылку, – Снейп выпрямился и, окинув Регулуса сердитым взглядом, резко развернулся и скрылся в толпе.

Тот, поджав губы, смотрел, как Снейп торопливо схватил рюмку, по виду – с бренди, и опустился за столик в стороне от основной толпы. Затем Регулус, подняв брови, повернулся к сыну, явно намереваясь выяснить, в чем дело.

Изар с невозмутимым видом уставился в свою опустевшую тарелку:

– Он склонен все несколько драматизиривать.

Регулус недоверчиво хмыкнул, но мысли Изара уже были далеко. За прошедшие несколько часов он ни разу не вспомнил про метку. Присутствие Волдеморта всегда влияло на него подобным образом. Он отвлекался – и отвлекался непозволительно сильно. Однако от своих планов Изар отказываться не собирался. Еще до исхода дня он справится с меткой – или, по крайней мере, попытается это сделать.

Рядом кто-то вежливо откашлялся. Изар и Регулус одновременно обернулись и увидели перед собой высокого, крепко сбитого волшебника с короткими светлыми волосами. Темно-зеленый оттенок глаз показался Изару знакомым, и у него возникло подозрение насчет того, кто это может быть.

– Регулус, – отрывисто кивнул новоприбывший и повернул голову: – Изар, рад познакомиться. Моя дочь сутки напролет только о вас и говорит.

– Мистер Гринграсс, – окончательно уверился в своих предположениях мальчик и потянулся для рукопожатия. Его ледяная рука словно утонула в широкой теплой ладони.

– Прошу, зови меня Чарльз, – заявил волшебник.

Регулус рядом с ним вопросительно приподнял брови и усмехнулся.

– Пожалуйста, присядьте! – воскликнул он с таким довольным видом, будто понял что-то такое, о чем Изар даже и не догадывался.

Впрочем, пока светловолосый гигант усаживался за их столик, мальчик ничем не выдал своего недоумения. Дафна была копией отца, за исключением комплекции – вероятно, невысоким ростом и нежными чертами лица девушка пошла в мать. Все остальное в ней явно было от Чарльза.

– Как поживает Дафна? – продолжил Регулус. – До меня дошли слухи о том ужасном инциденте во время Святочного бала.

Изар приподнял брови. Регулус ни словом не обмолвился о том, что знает о случившемся. Впрочем, у них и не было особой возможности как следует пообщаться. Сегодня они впервые разговаривали без необходимости постоянно поглядывать на часы – правда, их все равно то и дело прерывали. Было бы интересно послушать, что Регулус думает о нападениях и кто, по его мнению, виновен в том, что Изар вообще попал на турнир.

Вряд ли это был Волдеморт. По крайней мере, Изар не думал, что тот имеет какое-то отношение к нападениям, потому что тогда все его намеки на ждущее Изара бессмертие не имели бы смысла. Выходит, в глубине души он все-таки верил утверждениям Темного Лорда об их связи.

Даже мысли об этом раздражали до ужаса.

– О, Дафна в порядке, – Чарльз Гринграсс кивнул в сторону Изара: – Но если бы Изар не подоспел вовремя, все могло бы закончиться необратимыми повреждениями мозга.

Регулус сочувственно покивал. Мельком глянув на сына, он снова повернулся к Чарльзу.

– Она не сможет приехать в особняк **.** Жаль – Дафна очень ждала возможности пообщаться с тобой вне стен школы, – многозначительно произнес Гринграсс.

Изар откашлялся, чувствуя, что голод пропал окончательно. Он знал, что Дафне понравилось бы здесь. Для чувства вины не было оснований, и поэтому виноватым он себя не ощущал. Он просто представил себе досаду девушки от того, что ей не удастся тут побывать. Появившись, Дафна наверняка тут же решительно расправила бы свои хрупкие плечи и, задрав нос, принялась порхать от одной группки гостей к другой. Изара всегда забавляло, когда она принималась строить из себя светскую львицу.

– Сын, – небрежно заметил Регулус, – кажется, Драко пытается привлечь твое внимание.

Изар огляделся по сторонам и наконец увидел слизеринца. Драко стоял вместе с остальными учениками Хогвартса, которые переговаривались друг с другом с тщательно отрепетированным высокомерием. Типичные отпрыски чистокровных семейств – оставаясь детьми, они изо всех сил корчили из себя зрелых волшебников, способных общаться на равных со взрослыми. К сожалению, все эти потуги смотрелись нелепо, потому что в самый неподходящий момент маски соскальзывали.

Драко машинально поддерживал разговор, то и дело поглядывая на Изара. Поймав ответный взгляд, он приосанился и кивнул ему, приглашая присоединиться.

Изар слегка нахмурился и подозрительно посмотрел на отца. Тот едва ли не силком гнал его прочь.

– Ладно, – Изар посмотрел на Регулуса, вопросительно приподняв брови, и чопорно кивнул Чарльзу: – Приятно было с вами познакомиться, сэр. Передайте Дафне мои наилучшие пожелания, – он не собирался пользоваться разрешением волшебника и обращаться к нему по имени. Для таких дружеских жестов они были слишком мало знакомы.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся и неохотно направился к группке учеников Хогвартса. Пустой стул за столиком Снейпа выглядел куда заманчивее, но Изар не собирался давать лишний повод для насмешек. Не хватало еще, чтобы однокашники решили, что он их боится. Вовсе нет,  просто его утомляло их глупое высокомерие.

Драко едва заметно улыбнулся, но тут же скрыл свою радость под личиной радушного хозяина. Изар невольно поразился тому, как в такие моменты он похож на Люциуса. От матери, урожденной Блэк, Драко очень мало досталось, зато резкие черты лица делали из него почти копию отца. Слизеринец понемногу прощался с детской мягкостью и округлостью черт и превращался в мужчину.

– Изар, – отметил его появление Драко.

Подойдя ближе, Изар кивнул ему в ответ – и едва не заморгал от неожиданности, поняв, что видит и чувствует практически все ауры собравшихся вокруг подростков. Прежде он мог видеть ауры только очень могущественных волшебников и ощущать только самые сильные магические потоки. Ауры Волдеморта и Дамблдора можно было различить невооруженным взглядом, также он без труда чувствовал потоки волшебства, исходящие от Регулуса, Сириуса, Снейпа и многих других взрослых волшебников. Что до учеников Хогвартса, раньше он едва мог рассмотреть редкие проблески их магии.

Почему же теперь все изменилось?

Изар украдкой огляделся. Может, поэтому так болела голова? До этого момента он особо не присматривался, но сейчас осознал, что может видеть ауры всех без исключения присутствующих. Они походили на облачка цветной пыли, у некоторых ярче, чем у остальных, но все до единого четко различимые.

Нервно облизав губы, Изар наконец подошел ближе. Возможно, его способности усиливаются с возрастом. Он нисколько не был против – возможность видеть магические потоки всегда служила для него источником огромной радости; магия была прекрасна. Наконец разобравшись в причинах жара и головной боли, Изар успокоился – все эти симптомы наверняка пройдут, стоит ему привыкнуть к возросшей чувствительности.

– Неплохой наряд, – словно нехотя признал Драко. Взгляд его скользнул по черной мантии, которую Регулус уменьшил для Изара, и словно примерз к гербу Блэков. Драко всматривался в изображение так пристально, словно подозревал неумелую имитацию и пытался найти отличия от оригинала.

Изар не удостоил Драко даже взглядом, небрежно опершись на стол рядом с ним. С тщательно скрытым любопытством он рассматривал толпу притихших подростков – а точнее, переплетения многочисленных потоков волшебства. Изару понадобилось все его самообладание, чтобы не начать таращиться в открытую.

Такая красота… эти дети не заслужили столь драгоценного дара.

– Впечатляющая дуэль, Изар, – Нотт сделал первый шаг. Он протянул руку и усмехнулся: – Думаю, что выражу общее мнение, если скажу, что ты был адски крут.  

Изар ответил на рукопожатие и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. Несмотря на печальные последствия вылазки в дом Эпплтона, Нотт с тех пор открыто ему симпатизировал. Скоропостижная смерть отца в Азкабане заставила мальчика резко повзрослеть. Нотт словно решил для себя, что должен на деле доказать, что стал достойным наследником покойного отца. Своей новообретенной зрелостью он весьма напоминал Изару Драко.

– Рад, что тебе понравилось, – небрежно бросил он, отпуская руку Нотта.

– Когда видишь всесильную Лестрейндж на коленях и в крови, это больше, чем просто "понравилось", – заговорила девушка рядом с Ноттом. Изар не знал, как ее зовут. Кажется, она была слизеринкой с седьмого курса, и мальчик смутно припомнил, что фамилия ее свидетельствовала о смешанном происхождении. Девушка повернулась к нему, растянув тонкие губы в омерзительно приторной улыбочке. Никакого сравнения с природным обаянием Дафны.

Некоторые из стоявших поблизости согласно закивали, но далеко не все. Впрочем, Изар был бы сильно разочарован, если бы оказалось, что одной выигранной дуэли окажется достаточно, чтобы перечеркнуть привычную неприязнь. Да, его победа произвела впечатление, но Изар ясно понимал, что и зависть она тоже вызвала немалую.

– Да ему просто повезло! – сердито вмешался еще один слизеринец, Веллингтон. – Беллатрикс лишилась заслуженной победы только из-за того последнего заклинания, – мальчик поднялся и с высоты своего немалого роста окинул Изара пренебрежительным взглядом. Драко рядом напряженно застыл. – Что это были за чары?

Изар подавил фырканье и вместо этого усмехнулся.

– Я, конечно, мог бы перед тобой отчитаться... но, пожалуй, воздержусь, – протянул он.

Прежде чем Веллингтон нашелся с ответом, Драко схватил Изара за руку и потянул прочь.

– Вовсе не обязательно издеваться над ними, – негромко прошипел слизеринец. Он тащил Изара подальше от любопытных взглядов однокашников, в сторону садов. Рука его собственнически сжимала ладонь Изара.

– Иногда мне все же нужно с ними общаться, Драко, – натянуто ответил Изар. Он вырвал руку из железной хватки Малфоя и остановился, настороженно его изучая.

Слизеринец изо всех сил пытался казаться бесстрастным, но Изар ясно видел тревожную болезненную рябь, то и дело пробегавшую по его ауре. В волнах магии, исходящих от Малфоя, не было и следа обычного спокойствия и безмятежности. Когда Драко наклонился ближе, Изар заметил напряженные складки в уголках его губ. Рэйвенкловец остался неподвижен, кожей чувствуя тяжесть взглядов собравшихся тут и там Пожирателей. Эти шакалы обойдутся без нового спектакля.

– Как ты можешь стоять тут как ни в чем не бывало? – тихо спросил Малфой.

Подняв брови, Изар насмешливо улыбнулся:

– Уверяю тебя, я давно привык к злобным взглядам и нападкам...

– Я не об этом, – раздраженно вздохнул тот. – Я о Гринграссе и твоем отце.

Изар повернулся и нашел взглядом Регулуса. Тот по-прежнему восседал за своим столиком в компании Чарльза Гринграсса. Какое бы направление ни приняла их беседа, их нового знакомого оно явно не радовало, судя по тому, как напряженно он подался вперед и как сурово сжал губы.

– Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, Драко; сделай милость, уточни.

Серые глаза сверкнули злостью.

– Для такого умника ты временами поразительно недогадлив. Гринграсс пытается договориться о браке между тобой и своей дочерью! – выплюнул Драко. – Это надо же – о том, что ты из Блэков, написали только в утреннем «Пророке», а он уже тут как тут и вовсю обрабатывает твоего отца. Как только обнаружилось, что ты отпрыск уважаемого чистокровного семейства, как он тут же решил, что ты достоин руки его ненаглядной дочурки.

Ревность. Малфой весь исходил ядом, потому что отчаянно ревновал.

Поджав губы, Изар задумчиво качнулся на пятках. Он не знал, прав ли Драко в своих предположениях. Сам он в этом сомневался, но даже если и так, Изар ставил на то, что Регулус откажет. Гордость Дафны будет уязвлена, но для нее так безопаснее. Волдеморт подобному развитию событий точно не обрадуется, да и Изару брак был без надобности. Чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше сомневался, хочет ли этого сама Дафна.

Несмотря на то, что обычно он был слеп к проявлениям человеческих чувств, Изар мог поклясться, что любви Дафна к нему не испытывает. Ее отношение больше походило на дружескую привязанность. Дружба, да. Вот самое подходящее слово.

– Если я все правильно помню, – негромко проговорил Изар, – в твоих глазах я тоже был никем, пока не выяснилось, что я из Блэков. Что заставляет тебя столь сурово осуждать его поведение? – спросил он, высокомерно подняв подбородок.

Румянец залил бледные щеки Малфоя, он сердито сверкнул глазами и шагнул еще ближе, подойдя к Изару вплотную.

– Это другое. Брак – это на всю жизнь. Отец едва успел появиться в твоей жизни и сразу же берет и походя продает тебя Гринграссам. Тебе это не кажется несправедливым?

Оскорбление в адрес отца заставило Изара ощетиниться, но внешне он сохранял спокойствие. Не годится снова терять голову, тем более когда Драко тоже едва держит себя в руках. Безобразная сцена на глазах у Пожирателей смерти – последнее, что сейчас было нужно Изару.

Мальчик устало потер виски. Голова пульсировала болью, и он не знал, сколько еще сможет ее выдерживать. Даже просто смотреть перед собой становилось тяжело, когда по черепу в ритме сердцебиения словно бил невидимый молот.

– Регулус не кажется мне человеком, способным на подобное, – скучающим тоном отозвался Изар.

Отец предпочитал мужчин – или, по крайней мере, так говорил Изару. Он ни за что не согласился бы на брак по расчету для сына, верно?

Драко так не считал – и с каждой минутой заводился все больше. От волн гнева, исходящих от него, головная боль Изара только усиливалась.

– О, теперь я понял, – снова заговорил Изар. – Между тобой и Дафной всегда что-то происходило. Следовало догадаться раньше, – сначала он считал, что Драко просто завидует тому, что Дафна успела стать Изару ближе, чем сам слизеринец. Однако, если задуматься, их взаимная неприязнь была немного странной – слишком резкой, слишком непримиримой. А теперь, когда Драко так взбесили слухи о том, что Дафна может выйти замуж, Изар мог с уверенностью заключить, что втайне все это время их тянуло друг к другу…

Тут Малфой схватил его за мантию и резко развернул, толкая за массивную статую из серого камня, подальше от посторонних глаз. Едва Изар опомнился от столь быстрой смены положения, как Драко отчаянно впился в его губы. Второй поцелуй за сегодня.

Да закончится этот день когда-нибудь или нет? Все эти домогательства уже встали Изару поперек горла.

Пальцы Драко легко дотронулись до его лица, словно слизеринец не был уверен, можно ли к нему прикасаться, но уже через мгновение он решительно вцепился в мантию Изара и притянул к себе. Поцелуй вовсе не показался Изару отвратительным и был куда более умелым, чем его собственная первая попытка с Волдемортом.

Кольцо на пальце словно вспыхнуло. Жжение было не сильным, вполне терпимым, но явно служило предупреждением. Изар почувствовал безрассудное искушение проверить, как далеко он сможет зайти. Какие последствия его ожидают? Кто именно пострадает в результате? Однако, к сожалению, сейчас он был не в том положении, чтобы еще больше дразнить Темного Лорда – особенно притом, что был уверен: тот сейчас чувствует такой же жар, говорящий о «неверности» нареченного.

Изар со вздохом отвернул голову, разрывая поцелуй. Твердо взяв Драко за плечи, он отстранил слизеринца. С языка уже рвалось язвительное замечание, но он осекся, заглянув в глаза Драко. Тот мастерски носил свою ледяную маску, но Изару хватило наблюдательности заметить под ней растерянного одинокого ребенка. Драко разрывался между страхом услышать отказ и робкой надеждой на взаимность.

Неужели ему на роду написано переживать одно разочарование за другим?

– Мы же родственники, Драко, – тихо произнес Изар. – Я ни за что не соглашусь на отношения с тем, кто одной крови со мной, – тут он сам удивился, с какой это стати вдруг начал беречь чувства людей, которые его раздражали.

– Да нас даже кузенами вряд ли можно назвать! – возразил Драко. – Твои собственные дедушка с бабушкой были двоюродными братом и сестрой. Поговаривают, что даже твоим отцу и дяде есть чем поделиться, если речь зайдет об инцесте. Регулус и не подумает тебя осуждать за отношения со мной!

Изар закусил губу, сдерживая смешок. Сириус и Регулус? Большего бреда и представить себе трудно. Львиную долю проведенного в школе времени Регулус был влюблен в Лили Эванс, а когда не увивался за ней, то проводил каждую свободную минуту с Северусом Снейпом.

– Я не… – Изар умолк и прислонился затылком к холодному камню, пытаясь подобрать верные слова. – Мнение Регулуса для меня ценно, это так, но он не может диктовать мне, как жить и что делать. Я говорю тебе нет потому, что ты меня не привлекаешь, – терпение его стремительно истощалось, особенно при виде того, как все больше темнели глаза Малфоя.

– Так и скажи, что просто влюблен в Гринграсс! – сердито заявил Драко.

Это стало последней каплей.

Схватив Драко за шею, Изар резко развернулся, и теперь слизеринец оказался прижат спиной к холодному камню.  Коленки у Малфоя подогнулись, подчиняясь яростному давлению, когда ногти Изара больно впились в его кожу. Теперь глаза их находились на одном уровне, и рэйвенкловец злобно ухмыльнулся.

– Я не влюблен ни в тебя, ни в Дафну, – при виде жестокой усмешки Изара глаза Драко потрясенно распахнулись. Склонившись ближе, мальчик дразнящим выдохом коснулся губ Малфоя, и ресницы того затрепетали от удовольствия. – Рискнув начать отношения со мной, ты ни за что не выйдешь из них невредимым, Драко. Видишь ли, больше всего я наслаждаюсь играми разума, властью и опасностью. Тебе просто нечего мне предложить. Я оставлю на тебе шрамы, от которых ты уже не оправишься.

Изар легко провел ногтем пальцем по подбородку Драко и прошептал:

– Считай, что я тебя предупредил, дорогой кузен.

Затем он отпустил Драко, развернулся и вышел из сада камней, в который притащил его слизеринец. Не обращая внимания на любопытные взгляды окружающих, он нашел глазами Снейпа и, еле заметно тронув левую руку, направился ко входу в особняк.

Регулус был полностью поглощен перебранкой с Беллатрикс. Воздух звенел от оскорблений, а в глазах и брата, и сестры сверкала совершенно одинаковая свирепая радость.

Да, отец и без него не скучает. Рано или поздно ему придется налаживать отношения с Пожирателями, и присутствие Изара тут станет только помехой.

Волдеморт же, как ни странно, стоял один. Рассеянно покачивая в руке бокал с вином, он в задумчивости смотрел вслед удаляющемуся мальчику. Изар понял, что Снейп уже не сможет выскользнуть незаметно. Неважно. Он справится и без посторонней помощи.

Завтра вечером, в канун Рождества, состоится праздничная церемония. На ней должны присутствовать все, и он не исключение; на следующий же день гости и большинство Пожирателей смерти разъедутся по домам.

А до тех пор лучше пропасть со сцены.

 

***

Изар держался на чистом упрямстве.

Иначе он давно бы уступил нарастающей дурноте и отложил все эксперименты над темной меткой до лучших времен.

Лоб покрылся испариной, и сам он весь взмок от напряжения. Волны жара то и дело сменялись ознобом, первые приступы которого он почувствовал еще раньше в саду. Изар надеялся, что чем дальше он уберется от магов и сильных источников волшебства, тем легче ему станет, однако даже в уединении своих гостевых покоев он реагировал на каждый всплеск их магии.

Глубоко вздохнув, Изар посмотрел в большое зеркало, висевшее над раковиной. Мокрые от пота волосы спутались в отвратительное воронье гнездо, лицо стало землисто-бледным, а зелень в глазах словно померкла, растворившись в глухом, непроглядном сером.

Заперев дверь в ванной, Изар разделся, оставшись в одних брюках. Мелкая дрожь, сотрясавшая тело, только лишний раз подчеркивала его худосочность, однако все внимание мальчика было сосредоточено на темной метке. Она чернела на коже мерзкой кляксой, уродливым тавром, символом его неволи. Изар ни секунды не жалел о своем решении присоединиться к Волдеморту, но носить столь очевидное рабское клеймо было ему отвратительно. Шею словно душил невидимый ошейник, а к рукам и ногам крепились нити, которые контролировали каждый его шаг. 

Он мечтал совершить нечто такое, что освободит его от любого влияния. Дамблдор, Волдеморт, Регулус и множество других – они словно давили на него, прижимали к земле. Иногда Изару казалось, что он начинает терять себя под грузом их требований, ожиданий, наставлений и суждений.

На самом деле все сводилось именно к этому. Изар ценил свою независимость и хотел ее отстоять. Победа над темной меткой на первый взгляд казалась странным способом доказать, что он сам себе хозяин, но для Изара она значила очень много. Он каждый день видел себя в зеркале, в душе и во время переодевания, и всякий раз метка резала глаза, напоминая о его рабстве. Если у Изара получится переделать ее, изменить в ней хоть что-нибудь, для него это станет знаком, что он хотя бы на что-то годится и способен сам управлять собственной жизнью.

Изар поднес сестру палочки Волдеморта к носу и втянул ее запах. От прикосновения к столь могущественному артефакту сердце сжалось в предвкушении.

Прокрутив палочку между пальцами, Изар тронул ей темную метку. Чернильная змея восторженно зашипела, ощутив прикосновение пера феникса.

– О да, вот так, – выдохнул Изар. – Ты узнала ее, верно? – он снова погладил палочкой метку, которая тут же налилась непроглядным мраком.

Змея распахнула пасть, обнажая клыки в молчаливом ликовании. Изар едва заметно усмехнулся, изучая защитный барьер вокруг темной метки. Он был напитан магией столь темной и мощной, что от одного взгляда на нее на языке ощущался привкус горечи. Мальчик закусил губу, размышляя.

Существовала вероятность, что в случае разрушения защиты Темный Лорд немедленно получит тревожный сигнал и узнает о произошедшем. Однако если Изар будет осторожен и достаточно ловок, то, может быть, удастся этого избежать. Все метки при помощи Протеевых чар были привязаны к палочке Темного Лорда, а через нее и к самому волшебнику. Палочки прорастали в саму магическую сущность избранного ими хозяина, становясь его продолжением, поэтому прямой и грубый взлом барьера Волдеморт почувствует сразу же.

Изар отступил от двери и медленно подошел к зеркалу. Палочкой он продолжал рассеянно почесывать змею. Та под этими касаниями исходила нежным шипением, но мальчик не обращал на нее внимания, невидящим взглядом уставившись на метку.

А что, если внедрить под защитный барьер Волдеморта свой собственный?

Прижавшись лбом к холодному стеклу, Изар задумался. Если поставить второй барьер, темная метка не воспримет разрушение первого как угрозу своей целостности и, следовательно, Волдеморт ничего не узнает.

Он склонился над меткой, чувствуя, как дурнота отступает под натиском азартного нетерпения.

Плетение его собственной защиты должно иметь что-то общее с чарами Волдеморта, однако Изар решил не ставить слишком сильный барьер. Если – вернее, когда – Темный Лорд обнаружит, что он натворил, мальчик не хотел, чтобы уничтоженные в припадке ярости чары слишком сильно ударили по нему.

Проведя в задумчивости какое-то время, Изар наконец прошептал короткую формулу на латыни. Защита будет несложной, однако сможет уберечь его от некоторых неприятных свойств темной метки. Он больше не будет чувствовать боли в руке, когда Темному Лорду вздумается созвать своих Пожирателей смерти; кроме того, Волдеморт не сможет насильно аппарировать его к себе. Распознав в узоре защитного барьера чары секретности, Изар снова задумался. Эти чары не давали Пожирателям смерти выдать в разговоре с любым, у кого не было метки, что Том Риддл и Лорд Волдеморт – одно и то же лицо.

Подумав, мальчик вплел это свойство и в свои чары. Он не собирался предавать Темного Лорда и надеялся, что Волдеморт правильно воспримет тот факт, что Изар добавил чары секретности и в свою защиту – как знак верности.

Сплетенное заклинание медленно стекло с кончика палочки и фиолетовым облаком лениво заколыхалось в воздухе. Просочившись под дымчато-серый слой защитных чар Волдеморта, оно словно приросло к темной метке. Если Изару удастся разрушить чары, наложенные на татуировку Темным Лордом, он сможет менять форму, цвет и даже расположение метки.

Но это только если у него получится.

Изар не обманывался. Волдеморт годами изучал Темные Искусства и продвинулся так далеко, что постиг тайну бессмертия. Все ритуалы, связанные с обретением вечной жизни, относились к самым сложным, самым зловещим разделам темной магии. Если вкус магии Беллатрикс показался ему отвратительным, то даже представить страшно, на что окажется похожа магия Волдеморта. Впрочем, Темный Лорд был способен и на нейтрально окрашенные чары. Большинство заклинаний, что накладывал Риддл, имели скорее серый оттенок – ни следа Света, но и никаких явных признаков Тьмы. Единственное исключение – защитные чары, окружавшие метку и клубившиеся непроглядным мраком.

Только самые могущественные волшебники умели контролировать характер собственной магии так, как это делал Волдеморт. Разумеется, большинству темных волшебников давались и светлые заклинания, но сам поток магии все равно отливал темным, и Изар мог распознать эту тьму даже в самом светлом по природе заклинании. В свою очередь, светлые волшебники могли обращаться к темной магии, но даже в самом ужасном проклятии в их исполнении все равно были бы заметны отблески света.

Волдеморт же обращался со своей магией поистине виртуозно.

Изар вздохнул, поигрывая с завитками плетения защитных чар. Те строптиво выгнулись, отбрасывая его руку. Прислушавшись, Изар различил холодное шипение, не имеющее ничего общего с голосом змеи.

Мальчик осторожно попытался распутать чары, как он уже делал у дома Эпплтона и магазина Олливандера. С первым же снятым слоем от палочки по руке пробежала вспышка невыносимой боли. Взвыв, Изар выронил палочку и обхватил себя руками. Кое-как выровняв дыхание, он оперся спиной на раковину и глубоко задумался, перебирая вероятности и возможные решения.

Внезапно он выпрямился, широко раскрыв глаза.

А что, если проглотить магию Волдеморта и тем самым получить к ней временный иммунитет?

Риск, конечно, большой – если на него так сильно повлияла магия Беллатрикс, то действие магии Волдеморта трудно было даже представить. Однако голос упрямства и любопытства в Изаре был так силен, что он не мог противиться желанию получить ответ на свои вопросы.

Невербальным заклинанием призвав собственную палочку, Изар нахмурился, сосредотачиваясь.

– Кассесиум, – нараспев проговорил он. Хрупкий щит, похожий на паутину, повис перед ним в воздухе.

Изар медленно поднес к щиту левую руку с меткой. Стоило коснуться ею паутины, как послышалось уже знакомое угрожающее шипение, однако Кассесиум смог втянуть в себя часть магии. Изар с сомнением смотрел на волну, пробежавшую по паутине. Чужая магия отливала серым и понемногу окрашивала полупрозрачные белые нити.

Встряхнувшись, мальчик протянул руку и коснулся щита. Магия Темного Лорда стекла по нему и осталась на ладони маленьким шариком. Руку тут же охватил леденящий холод, пронизывающий до самых костей. Глубоко вздохнув, Изар скривился и решительно проглотил шарик.

Паутина лопнула и опала на пол, а Изар откинул голову и зашелся в пронзительном крике.

Зеркало за спиной словно взорвалось, окатив его волной осколков. Мальчик отчаянно пытался усмирить внутри чуждую ему магию; из носа полилась кровь. Кожа Изара окрасилась темно-серым, и он со стоном потянулся палочкой к метке. Нельзя было терять ни секунды – он вовсе не был уверен, что сможет достаточно долго удержать магию Волдеморта внутри.

На этот раз защитные чары не издавали никаких звуков – напротив, они расплетались слой за слоем словно сами собой, покорно следуя за движениями палочки. Когда последние завитки заклинания растаяли в воздухе, Изара охватило непривычное чувство.

Удовлетворение.

Защитные чары рассеялись, и с плеч словно камень свалился. Изар рассмеялся.

О Мерлин, что за прекрасное чувство.

Свобода.

Впрочем, радость его продлилась недолго: мощная магия, запертая внутри тела, властно брала свое. Живот будто превратился в сплошную глыбу льда, а дыхание вырывалось из груди короткими нервными толчками. Изар согнулся, мучительно пытаясь избавиться от чужой магии. Бесполезно. Развернувшись, он уперся влажными от пота руками в края раковины прямо поверх россыпи осколков и тут же порезался, но попытки втянуть воздух стынущими легкими отнимали слишком много сил, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

Это походило на судорогу – судорогу, все сильнее сжимавшую грудь и грозившую неминуемой смертью. Внутренности сковало таким холодом, что выступивший на коже пот просто обжигал.

Кровь из носа причудливыми узорами разрисовала белоснежный фарфор раковины, и Изар замер, завороженный ошеломляющим контрастом алого и белого. Чем-то это напомнило ему сверкание глаз Волдеморта на фоне его бледной кожи.

Изар потянулся за палочкой. Нужно произнести заклинание, которое заставит его извергнуть магию Волдеморта прежде, чем та поглотит его всего и остановит сердце. Под пальцами хрустели только осколки зеркала, и Изар захрипел; губы его онемели от недостатка кислорода. Кожа оставалась серой – верный знак, что магия Волдеморта по-прежнему струилась под кожей. 

Внезапно дверь в ванную распахнулась.

Изар резко обернулся, глаза в ужасе расширились; узнав Снейпа, он с облегчением прислонился к раковине.

Тот, в свою очередь, никакого облегчения явно не испытывал. Удивленно моргнув при виде открывшейся перед ним картины, профессор быстро закрыл за спиной дверь.

– Позвольте осведомиться?.. – со сдержанным весельем спросил Снейп, быстро справившись с первоначальным изумлением.

– Рвота, – прошептал Изар, ткнув пальцем в живот, который переливался стеклянной пылью от осколков зеркала.

Прикрыв глаза, Снейп вытащил палочку, и Изара окатило невербальным заклинанием.

К счастью, профессор понял, о чем говорил Изар. Уже в следующее мгновение желудок его резко сжался, и магия Волдеморта устремилась наружу. Помня, что случилось после дуэли с Беллатрикс, Изар в последний момент повернул голову к раковине, в которую и влетел сгусток исторгнутой магии, и тут же отпрянул. Подскочив к Снейпу – стекло под ногами хрустело при каждом шаге – он едва успел оттолкнуть его как можно дальше, когда грохнул взрыв и раковину разнесло на куски. Они прикрыли головы руками, защищаясь от осколков – к счастью, расстояние спасло обоих от более серьезных повреждений.

Изар опустил руки, озирая разгромленную ванную.

И углубился в вялые размышления, сможет ли заклинаниями привести все в порядок и насколько сильно разозлятся Малфои.

– Сядьте, – приказал Снейп, схватив Изара за плечи. Он силой усадил его на край ванны и, сосредоточенно сжав губы, принялся обрабатывать его порезы. Мальчик молча наблюдал за его действиями.

– Разве вам не интересно узнать, получилось у меня или нет? – прохрипел он. Кровь из носа все еще шла, и на языке чувствовался медный привкус. Интересно, понравился бы ее вкус Волдеморту? Сам Изар находил его отвратительным.

Профессор строго посмотрел на него и вернулся к своему занятию.

Изар вздохнул.

– Полагаю, если бы вам не удалось, мы бы сейчас не беседовали, – наконец ответил Снейп. – Я бы спросил, как у вас это вышло, но, полагаю, могу и сам догадаться.

Изар, блаженно ухмыляясь, покачал головой.

– В самом деле? – пробормотал он. – Ну и что же, по вашему мнению, я сделал?

– Вы воспользовались сестрой палочки Лорда Волдеморта, чтобы создать свой собственный защитный барьер. После чего, если в сплетнях о дуэли с Беллатрикс была хоть крупица правды,  вы применили заклинание собственного изобретения и поглотили его магию, чтобы избавиться от защиты, – Снейп закончил обрабатывать его раны и выпрямился: – Весьма впечатляет, мистер Блэк.

Радость Изара от похвалы быстро увяла при виде недовольной гримасы профессора.

– Но больше всего меня интересует другое – как долго вы надеетесь скрывать это от Темного Лорда?

Держась за край ванны, Изар медленно поднялся на ноги и хмуро оглядел царящий вокруг хаос.

– Я не столько ставил себе целью сохранить все в тайне, сколько хотел проверить, смогу ли справиться с меткой, – признался он. – И у меня получилось. Я превзошел всех, даже Темного Лорда – особенно его. Мне нравится раскалывать задачи, которые все считают не имеющими решения. И даже будь у меня возможность все переиграть, я поступил бы так же.

Глубоко вздохнув, он с вызовом посмотрел на Снейпа.

Профессор резко кивнул:

– Я могу понять ваши намерения, мистер Блэк. Вы проделали впечатляющую работу. Меня беспокоит только реакция Темного Лорда, когда тот об этом узнает.

– О, это произойдет нескоро, могу вас уверить, – хрипло выговорил Изар. – Позвольте мне пока насладиться триумфом.

Снейп ответил ему долгим испытующим взглядом, затем снова кивнул.

– Тогда, пожалуй, оставлю вас наслаждаться, – он резко повернулся и стремительно зашагал прочь, замешкавшись лишь на мгновение, чтобы одним взмахом палочки восстановить в первозданном виде зеркало и туалетный столик с раковиной.

– Профессор, – окликнул его Изар у самой двери. – Вы же придете на завтрашний праздник, верно? – несмотря на то, что фактически до конца декабря оставалось еще несколько дней, большинство волшебников отмечали в Сочельник наступление нового года. Кроме того, в эту же ночь среди обитателей волшебного мира традиционно праздновался Йоль. Этой ночью волшебство вспыхивало ярче, становилось живым, и даже чистокровные снобы позволяли себе на время забыть о высокомерии и наслаждаться праздником.

У Изара предстоящее действо не вызывало никакого энтузиазма, но Регулус очень хотел, чтобы он пошел.

Темные брови Снейпа взлетели, казалось, на середину лба.

– С какой же стати, по вашему мнению, я должен тратить свое время на столь бессмысленное действо?

Изар усмехнулся.

– С такой же, с какой и я – из-за Регулуса, – он хотел лишь беззлобно подколоть профессора, но глаза Снейпа зловеще вспыхнули, и Изар застыл. – И для того, чтобы посмотреть, как остальные ведут себя словно идиоты, – торопливо добавил он. Возможно, стоило на время перестать дразнить Снейпа.

Тот сжал губы и вышел, не сказав больше ни слова.

Изар прикрыл глаза и опустился на пол, пытаясь расслабиться. Махнув рукой, он едва не опрокинул оказавшийся рядом флакон с каким-то зельем. Моргнув, Изар взял флакон и поднес к глазам. Он даже не заметил, как Снейп его оставил – впрочем, это его ничуть не удивило. Судя по цвету и консистенции содержимого, во флаконе находилось кроветворное зелье.

Было уже достаточно поздно, чтобы отправиться спать, и он собирался так и поступить. Он скорее умрет, чем снова покажется внизу среди Пожирателей. День и так тянулся целую вечность, с этой статьей в «Пророке», и дуэлью, и…

Лихорадочно блестящие глаза остановились на темной метке.

Пакостно усмехаясь, Изар пустился в размышления, какую бы форму ей придать. Он просто обязан придумать что-нибудь эдакое, от чего у Темного Лорда глаза полезут на лоб.


	26. Часть I. Глава 26

Вручив Волдеморту портключ, Изар молча смотрел, как тот, прищурив алые глаза, изучает зажатое между большим и указательным пальцем миниатюрное устройство.

– В самом деле, очень маленький, – задумчиво произнес волшебник.

«Надеюсь, такой же маленький, как твой член, ублюдок», – раздраженно подумал Изар – чем дольше Темный Лорд смотрел на портключ, тем сильнее мальчик нервничал. Изару всегда было не по себе, когда доходило до оценки результатов его труда. Он не признавал отказов и плохо переносил критику, особенно когда она касалась его творений.

– Что-то не так? – не выдержал Изар, сердито сверкнув глазами. – Вы уже целую вечность на него пялитесь. Что, нужно было сделать портключ еще меньше? – все амортизирующие чары тогда придется наложить заново, иначе заклинания перемешаются и портключ снова взорвется.

Они стояли под открытым небом рядом с местом вчерашнего сборища Пожирателей. После девяти часов сна и порции кроветворного зелья Изар чувствовал себя бодрее, чем за все последние долгие месяцы. В уединении своих смежных покоев они на пару с Регулусом расправились с плотным завтраком; затем раздался резкий стук в дверь, означавший, что передышка закончилась. За дверью обнаружился непривычно чопорный и отстраненный Драко, который сообщил, что Темный Лорд желает присутствия Изара в саду и велит захватить с собой некий «проект», над которым тот работал в последнее время.

Изар сделал вывод, что Волдеморт захотел испытать его портключ. Прибыв на место, он с облегчением обнаружил, что в саду было по большей части безлюдно. Гости, равно как и Пожиратели смерти, на следующее утро отбывали по домам. Сегодня был Сочельник, и празднование Йоля запланировали на вечер. Изар мог только гадать, что значило «празднование» в понимании Пожирателей смерти.

К своему большому сожалению, мальчик также выяснил, что Пожиратели не сидели смирно по своим комнатам, как он сначала понадеялся. Вместо этого они ждали где-то в другом месте, куда Изар и Темный Лорд должны были переместиться при помощи нового портключа.

Если все сработает как надо, Изар с Волдемортом прибудут в самый центр группы Пожирателей. Затем через двадцать секунд портключ снова активируется и перенесет всю толпу обратно в сад поместья, при этом Пожирателям смерти не нужно будет касаться портключа, чтобы попасть в поле его действия.

Все получится. Изар был уверен в своем творении.

– Безупречная работа, – наконец одобрительно заметил Волдеморт, приседая на корточки рядом с каменной скамьей. Судя по лукавому тону волшебника, тот специально заставлял его нервничать, слишком долго рассматривая портключ.

Изар сердито прищурился.

Волдеморт, не обращая внимания на его возмущение, осторожно опустил портключ на большое золотое блюдо. Длинные тонкие пальцы тронули край блюда, чтобы проверить устойчивость механизма, однако, как и было оговорено, Изар позаботился о том, чтобы портключ надежно прилеплялся к любому предмету, попутно наделяя его своими свойствами.

Сложно поверить, но даже в столь неуклюжей позе Темный Лорд каким-то образом умудрялся сохранять изящество и достоинство. Несмотря на то, что сейчас голова Риддла находилась на несколько дюймов ниже Изара, рядом с ним мальчик все равно чувствовал себя карликом.

– Он перенесет всех, кто будет находиться в радиусе пяти метров, верно? – спросил Волдеморт.

Изар ощетинился и злобно приподнял губу.

– Пять метров, – угрюмо подтвердил он. – Все как заказывали.

Темный Лорд наконец оторвал взгляд от блюда, посмотрел на Изара из-под прикрытых век и усмехнулся:

– Прошу прощения; совсем забыл, что не следует раздражать мастера расспросами о его детище. Северус со своими зельями ведет себя точно так же.

Изар оставил сказанное без ответа и молча смотрел, как Риддл медленно выпрямляется. Он изо всех сил старался делать вид, что не замечает, как тот навис над ним, но все же невольно скользнул взглядом по высокой фигуре, и от Волдеморта его интерес не укрылся. Откашлявшись, Изар отвернулся к блюду.

– Вы так и не рассказали, для чего собираетесь его использовать, – закинул наживку он. В «Кабаньей голове», когда Волдеморт поручил изготовить устройство, в качестве примера волшебник привел проникновение в министерство, однако потом так и не подтвердил, что портключ нужен ему именно для этого.

– Что ж, в таком случае должен снова попросить прощения, – вкрадчиво произнес Волдеморт. – Я никоим образом не желал вселить надежду, что поделюсь с тобой этой информацией.

От этих слов Изара обожгло злостью. Мальчик вздернул голову и постарался, чтобы лицо его не выражало ничего, кроме холодного безразличия.

– Это мое изобретение, – напомнил он. – Неужели я не заслуживаю хотя бы намека, в каких целях оно будет использовано? Я запросто могу лишить его всех свойств и сделать бесполезным для ваших планов.

Угроза была нелепой, и Волдеморт легко раскусил его блеф. Растянув губы в улыбке, он пристально посмотрел на него:

– У тебя рука не поднимется испортить свое творение хотя бы потому, что ты слишком рвешься увидеть его в деле. Я вполне допускаю, что, приди к тебе с подобной просьбой Дамблдор, ты с радостью изобрел бы что-то подобное и для него, ухватившись за шанс испытать свое детище.

Изар тяжело сглотнул и заметил, как алый взгляд проследил за его движением, жадно скользнув по горлу.

– Еще чего, – уши вспыхнули от смущения, когда Изар осознал, что Волдеморт не так уж далек от истины. – Когда Лорд Волдеморт заявит о себе миру, портключ откроет дорогу в министерство? – Изар умолк, заметив, что Темный Лорд так и не отвел взгляда от его шеи.

– Прошу прощения, – вздохнул темный маг, моргнув и неохотно подняв глаза. – Боюсь, я не слышал ни слова.

Изар ни на секунду не поверил в эту отговорку. Темный Лорд отлично все слышал – просто искал повод проигнорировать все вопросы и сменить тему. Фыркнув, он тряхнул головой и неохотно подчинился.

– Вы извиняетесь уже третий раз за сегодня, мой Лорд, – Изар моргнул в притворном замешательстве: – Неужели теряете хватку?

Вспышка алых глаз, один широкий шаг – и Волдеморт оказался рядом. Изар прикусил язык. Лучше бы он молчал…

Измененная темная метка на руке словно обрела собственный вес и придавила его к земле. Изар отчетливо осознавал, что Темный Лорд неизбежно проведает о его проступке, причем скорее рано, чем поздно, и без последствий его не оставит. Впрочем, Изар все равно был горд тем, что сумел справиться с меткой. Какое бы наказание Волдеморт ни назначил, он примет его с улыбкой.

Темный Лорд с мрачной усмешкой погладил его по щеке.

– Ты забавляешь меня, дитя, – пробормотал Волдеморт. – Я не могу не видеть, как ты пытаешься отодвинуться подальше каждый раз, стоит мне приблизиться. А я уже начал думать, что вчерашние события примирят тебя с физическим контактом, – в голосе его не было ни следа сочувствия; только насмешка, даже издевка – и жестокое любопытство.

– Вам просто повезло, – огрызнулся Изар. – Рэйвенкловец во мне был вчера в ударе, я не мог сопротивляться его жажде познания, – он никогда не забудет первый поцелуй с Темным Лордом. Несмотря на всю неуклюжесть Изара, тот леденящий поток адреналина был неописуемо приятен. Захочет ли он сделать это снова? Да, он ничего не имеет против знаков внимания Волдеморта, однако при этом Изар пока слишком настороженно относился к новому повороту их отношений, чтобы так просто поддаться искушению и ответить на них.

Он боялся раствориться в Волдеморте. Боялся, что нечеловеческая жажда обладания Темного Лорда задушит его, раздавит, и он вскоре превратится лишь в бледную тень себя самого.

Ему нужно сначала привыкнуть к этим… этим _отношениям_ , прежде чем делать следующий шаг. Только тогда он будет достаточно уверен в себе.

Волдеморт склонился ближе, словно собираясь поцеловать Изара – однако вместо этого скользнул мимо его рта и уткнулся в бьющуюся жилку на шее. Почти беззвучный смешок заставил кожу покрыться мурашками – и затем ухо пронзила резкая боль.

Изар отпрянул, хватая воздух ртом и прижимая руку к уху. Пока он ощупывал его, пытаясь определить серьезность повреждений, Волдеморт отошел в сторону и уже тянулся к портключу.

– Ублюдок, – выплюнул Изар. След от укуса мгновенно набух кровью и немилосердно саднил. – И что теперь, мне бежать за зельем от бешенства?

Стоя рядом с портключом, Волдеморт увлеченно рассматривал его, делая вид, что не слышал ни единого слова.

– Не будем терять времени на бессмысленные пререкания, дитя. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы юный Драко в поместье совсем зачах от тоски?

Изар фыркнул.

– Вас это, кажется, нисколько не беспокоит, – скептически заметил он. Судя по веселью в ярких алых глазах, Темный Лорд не воспринял вчерашний инцидент всерьез. Изар еще накануне заподозрил, что Волдеморту известно о поползновениях слизеринца. В конце концов, его собственное кольцо среагировало моментально – наверняка Темный Лорд почувствовал то же самое.

Волдеморт резко повернулся, и длинный темный плащ закружился водоворотом у вокруг его ног. Волшебник приподнял темную бровь.

– Так ведь нет никакого повода для беспокойства, – голос был не громче шепота, и его зловещий шелест обещал Изару, что, сочти Темный Лорд произошедшее достойным своего гнева, Драко ни за что не ушел бы безнаказанным. – Разве не так?

Вместо ответа мальчик нахмурился и извлек из кармана плаща свои видавшие виды часы. Каждый раз, глядя на них, он вспоминал о приюте – том самом месте, где когда-то их стащил.

– Я и не говорю, что повод есть, – негромко начал Изар. – Я просто удивляюсь, как спокойно вы к этому отнеслись, – в его голосе зазвучало подозрение. Всегда оставалась вероятность, что Волдеморт уже организовал для Драко соответствующее наказание и теперь просто разыгрывает равнодушие.

Волдеморт насмешливо фыркнул:

– Я отказываюсь видеть угрозу в безмозглых подростках, которые не в состоянии справиться со своими гормонами. И, если уж на то пошло, в женщинах – вне зависимости от их возраста.

Первой мыслью Изара было, что Волдеморт был женоненавистником. Затем, немного поразмыслив, он изменил мнение. Беллатрикс считалась ближайшей соратницей Темного Лорда, а среди Пожирателей смерти было довольно много ведьм. Возможно, Волдеморт просто не воспринимал их всерьез, не видя ни в одной из них достойного конкурента.

Изар негромко хмыкнул.

– Хорошо, я учту на будущее, – нахально отозвался он.

– Как ни печально мне прерывать обсуждение столь захватывающей темы, – протянул Волдеморт, взмахом палочки активируя портключ, – но в данный момент у нас есть более важные дела.

Со щелчком откинув крышку часов, Изар отрывисто кивнул. Весь этот обмен репликами его тоже утомил; не терпелось проверить, как себя покажет его портключ.

Стиснув часы в одной руке, второй он потянулся к портключу. Серо-зеленые глаза встретились с алыми, и оба волшебника вцепились в блюдо. Бесцеремонный рывок, отдавшийся во всем теле, на этот раз показался Изару почти приятным.

Спустя пару мгновений он приземлился на ноги и нажал кнопку на часах, начиная обратный отсчет. Только когда секундная стрелка дернулась пять раз, Изар поднял голову.

Вокруг со всех сторон толпились Пожиратели смерти. Они стояли посреди заснеженного поля, вероятно, где-то поблизости от поместья Малфоев. Люциус, находившийся к Изару ближе всего, смотрел бесстрастно, но в уголках его губ притаилась усмешка.

Не обращая внимания на остальных, Изар опустил блюдо на землю. Пожиратели в присутствии своего Лорда вели себя так тихо, что легко было совсем забыть об их присутствии.

– Портключ перенесет нас обратно без необходимости к нему прикасаться, – негромко пояснил он. Чтобы испытать свое изобретение как полагается, Изар хотел, чтобы никто его не трогал. Если вдруг окажется, что тот не переносит всех стоящих вокруг в радиусе пяти метров, как должен, то это упростит поиск причины.

Десять секунд.

– Держу пари, что ничего не получится! – злобно выкрикнул кто-то из толпы.

Даже не оборачиваясь, Изар узнал, кому принадлежало это замечание.

– Что ж, – протянул он, – теперь понятно, почему Крэббы не отличаются богатством, – по рядам Пожирателей побежал шепот; некоторые ехидно усмехались, другие же возмущались его наглостью. Волдеморт молчал; высокая неподвижная фигура волшебника резко выделялась на фоне бурлившей вокруг него толпы.

Пятнадцать секунд.

Изар не отрывал взгляда от золотого блюда с крошечным, почти неразличимым устройством в самом центре. Портключ не подавал никаких признаков жизни – впрочем, он и не закладывал в него никаких шумовых эффектов. Изар решил, что разумнее сделать его работу по возможности бесшумной.

Двадцать секунд миновали, и стрелка часов бодро двинулась дальше. Охваченный сокрушительным разочарованием, Изар нахмурился.

Крэбб фыркнул, заметив его подавленность:

– Мальчишке не хватает мозгов даже портключ смастерить как полагается!

Глаза Люциуса яростно вспыхнули.

– Не хами, Крэбб, – стоявшая рядом с племянником Беллатрикс поглаживала свою кривую палочку с таким благоговением, словно та была целиком выточена из драгоценного камня. Невооруженным взглядом было видно, на чьей стороне эти двое, однако Темный Лорд хранил молчание, понимая, что не стоит вступаться за своего протеже по столь ничтожному поводу.

Гнев Изара взял верх над его выдержкой, и он обернулся, сердито зашипев в одутловатую физиономию обидчика. Тот побледнел и неуверенно отступил на шаг.

– А тебе мозгов не хватает даже придумать нормальное оскорбление! Я посмотрел бы, как ты сам справился бы с таким заданием, не говоря уже о…

Прежде чем Изар успел закончить, его подхватило и безжалостно сплющило силой активировавшегося портключа.

Всех Пожирателей словно засосало в невидимую воронку. Из-за того, что они не касались портключа, их тела неслись сквозь пространство, беспорядочно вращаясь. Голову Изара запрокинуло, а конечности изгибались под самыми странными углами. Он попытался замедлить свое вращение, но безуспешно, поэтому просто расслабился, чтобы свести к минимуму риск сломать себе что-нибудь.

Остальные Пожиратели смерти столкнулись с той же проблемой. Их фигуры мелькали перед глазами Изара, словно огромные размытые пятна, и он зажмурился, пытаясь справиться с головокружением.

С каждой секундой перемещения внутри Изара поднимался липкий страх. Могло ли так случиться, что он где-то ошибся, и теперь они обречены вечно носиться по изнанке пространства? Изар отказывался это признавать – он был уверен в своем изобретении – но аура Волдеморта, скользившего неподалеку, вздымалась все яростнее, словно давая понять, что темный маг думал в том же направлении.

Как оказалось, Изар напрасно переживал.

Земля возникла перед глазами внезапно, и он лишь в последний момент сумел сгруппироваться и ловко приземлился на обе ноги. От мощного толчка колени подогнулись, но остальным Пожирателям повезло куда меньше. Большинство из них, приземлившись на спины или животы, сдавленно стонали от боли. Лишь некоторым удалось остаться на ногах и, как назло, Крэбб-старший оказался одним из этих немногих. Волшебник расплылся в полной превосходства улыбке, которая быстро исчезла, стоило наконец прибыть портключу.

Золотое блюдо приземлилось ему прямо на макушку.

Довольно прищурившись, Изар полюбовался тем, как Крэбб-старший повалился на землю. Фыркнув, он обвел взглядом шевелящийся и стенающий ковер из Пожирателей смерти, устилавший мерзлую землю.

– Вам всем лучше поработать над равновесием, – наставительно сообщил он, с затаенным злорадством наступая прямо на пальцы лежащего на земле Крэбба. – Будет очень неловко, если у вас войдет в привычку появляться перед врагами в столь неприглядном виде.

Головная боль со вчерашнего вечера так толком и не прошла, а ауры окружающих по-прежнему сохраняли свою почти нестерпимую яркость. Изар надеялся, что после полноценного отдыха все опять вернется в норму.

Не тут-то было.

Похоже, придется привыкать к тому, что способности усилились, и радоваться, что теперь он видит еще больше магических потоков.

Впрочем, Изар не имел ничего против. Он просто не был готов общаться с Пожирателями с утра пораньше.

***

– Ты согласился на предложение Чарльза? – небрежно поинтересовался Изар, постукивая пером по пергаменту. Он с удобством расположился за рабочим столом в комнате Регулуса и заканчивал сочинение по чарам, которое им задали на каникулы. Несмотря на элементарное задание, он то и дело отвлекался.

Сидевший напротив Регулус поднял взгляд от стопки документов и вопросительно изогнул бровь. Отец и сын решили провести вместе остававшееся до празднования Йоля время. Сначала Изар чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке, опасаясь, что отец будет навязывать общение. Он не хотел, чтобы их отношения строились на притворном участии и фальшивом интересе. Пока что им удавалось не скатываться к шаблонному сценарию «воссоединения семьи», и Изару не хотелось, чтобы эти совместные посиделки все испортили. Однако чем дольше он оставался в отцовских покоях, тем яснее понимал, что боялся зря.

Регулус наслаждался тишиной так же сильно, как и он сам, и с разговорами к сыну не лез. Волшебник с головой ушел в собственные дела, связанные с восстановлением контроля над семейными владениями и артефактами, которые за годы его отсутствия оказались либо уничтожены, либо разграблены. Кроме того, Регулус собирался пожертвовать солидные суммы на самые различные цели, и с этим тоже требовалось разобраться как можно скорее. Изар подозревал, что эти пожертвования были своего рода взяткой за право вернуться на политическую сцену. Мальчик задумался, не метит ли Регулус на какой-нибудь пост в министерстве. Со своего места он смог рассмотреть целый ворох писем и пергаментов с министерскими печатями.

Насколько было известно Изару, каждый чистокровный род имел право на кресло в Визенгамоте. В качестве законного главы рода Блэков Регулус мог использовать этот факт как пропуск в самые верхи власти.

– Предложение? – эхом отозвался Регулус, откладывая свое перо.

Изар прищурился:

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я.

Тот вздохнул и задумчиво потер пальцами переносицу.

– Я считаю, что это отличная идея, Изар. Честно, – он поднял руку, предупреждая все возражения. – Дафна кажется мне весьма неглупой и обаятельной юной леди.

– Да ты ее даже не знаешь! – ядовито возразил Изар. Он вцепился пальцами в край стола и уставился на отца: – Почему ты согласился на самом деле?

– Ни на что я не соглашался, – Регулус тихо фыркнул. – Я не собираюсь принуждать тебя жениться по расчету. Моя собственная мать пыталась провернуть такое со мной и Сириусом, и мы оба восстали против ее решения. Как бы сильно я ни желал, чтобы род Блэков продолжился, я не стану доводить до того, чтобы разменной монетой стала твоя рука… – тут взгляд его спустился ниже, – …или семя.

Изар надолго замолчал. Он никогда прежде не задумывался о необходимости продолжить род. Если Сириус останется бездетным, Изар окажется последним прямым наследником Блэков по мужской линии. Драко наполовину был Блэком, но он считается продолжателем рода своего отца, а не матери. И все это при том, что к продолжению рода чистокровные семейства относились очень серьезно.

– Всегда остается вариант с усыновлением, – Изар выпрямился, глядя отцу в глаза. – Точнее, с кровным усыновлением. Существуют ритуалы и заклинания, которые позволяют принять ребенка в семью так, чтобы тот перенял физические и даже психологические черты новых родителей. Чтобы продолжить род, совсем не обязательно оплодотворять женщину.

Регулус оперся подбородком о сложенные руки и уставился на него. В серых глазах стояло такое напряжение, которого Изар еще ни разу у отца не видел.

– Это верно, – очень тихо заговорил Регулус и продолжил, всматриваясь в лицо сына так, словно надеялся так проникнуть во все его тайны: – Ты хочешь сказать, что предпочитаешь мужчин, Изар?

Мальчик почувствовал, как запылали щеки, но твердо встретил отцовский взгляд.

– Мои предпочтения к теме разговора не относятся.

Регулус усмехнулся.

– Ты прав, – сдался он, не меняя напряженной позы. – Не имеет значения, какой пол тебя привлекает. Мне просто интересно, – он склонил голову набок, по-прежнему пристально глядя на сына. – Ты же знаешь, что я не стану тебя осуждать. Тем более что сам я давно уже признался тебе в своих предпочтениях.

Изар тихо вздохнул и опустил глаза на свое незаконченное сочинение.

– Мы опять отклоняемся от темы. Ты считаешь, что брак с Дафной Гринграсс – отличная идея, но потомство тут ни при чем. В чем же тогда дело? – Изар поднял голову, спокойно встречая взгляд отца.

Регулус с едва слышным хлопком свел ладони вместе и откинулся в кресле.

– Мне отвратительна твоя связь с Темным Лордом, – глубоко вздохнув, он пожал плечами: – Я не собираюсь просто сидеть и смотреть, как он совращает моего пятнадцатилетнего сына.

Опершись руками о стол, Изар подался вперед.

– Я уже сказал тебе, что не интересую его в этом смысле, – Изар поморщился в показном отвращении. Лжец из него был неплохой, даже притом, что ни окклюменция, ни легилименция ему не давались. К сожалению, Регулус был невероятно упрям, и Изар понимал, что ему придется как следует постараться, чтобы переубедить отца. – Лорд хочет сделать меня своим политическим преемником, это все. И даже если бы речь шла о сексе, неужели ты действительно веришь, что брак его остановит? Скорее разозлит, тут даже гадать нечего.

Регулус приподнял бровь.

– Звучит так, словно ты много об этом думал, Изар, – волшебник снова пожал плечами, на этот раз почти раздраженно. – Однако ты прав, – продолжил он. – Брак, тем более договорной, препятствием для него не станет.

– Ты должен мне верить, – тихо произнес Изар. Он снова опустил руки на колени и посмотрел на перчатку: – Между Темным Лордом и мной ничего нет.

Регулус неопределенно хмыкнул.

– И все же, – твердо сказал он, – мне не нравится и то, что ты будешь его преемником. В глазах всех его врагов ты теперь становишься главной целью. Политическая арена ничуть не менее опасна, чем поле боя, только бьют там исподтишка. Тебе придется постоянно оглядываться, особенно в роли протеже заместителя министра.

– Я в любом случае был бы в опасности, – возразил Изар.

Регулус зарычал; его свирепый нрав взял верх.

– Но его неприкрытый фаворитизм увеличивает ее в разы! – рявкнул он, оскалившись; в глазах его блеснуло безумие.

Разговор явно выходил из-под контроля. Прежде они никогда не разговаривали настолько серьезно, предпочитая обходить острые углы и оставляя друг другу право самостоятельно решать свои проблемы. Похоже, Регулус постепенно свыкался с тем, что у него есть сын. Отцом он был достойным – заботливым и внимательным – но при этом в его характере была и темная сторона; сторона, которую Изару пробуждать еще не доводилось. Сторона эта была видна и в Беллатрикс; то, чем славились все Блэки – яростное, темное безумие.

Изар посмотрел на отца. Регулус давно уже не был юнцом, потерявшим голову от первой любви. Восторженного юноши, слепого к голосу рассудка и отринувшего весь мир ради грязнокровки, больше не существовало.

Всматриваясь в Регулуса, он замечал горечь в серых глазах и ранние морщины. Предательство и пятнадцать лет в изгнании закалили и ожесточили его. Все эти годы Регулус снова и снова проживал в памяти свои ошибки и слабости, которые к ним привели. Что-то подсказывало Изару, что отец никогда больше не позволит эмоциям взять над собой верх.

Однажды Регулус признался, что, выпади ему возможность прожить жизнь заново, он ничего не стал бы менять. Он снова сошелся бы с Лили, чтобы зачать с ней Изара.

Однако сам Изар считал иначе. Если бы ожесточившийся мужчина, который сидел сейчас перед ним, получил шанс прожить жизнь заново, то наверняка убил бы Лили.

– Темный Лорд хочет, чтобы я закончил школу в этом году, – Изар расслабленно откинулся в кресле. Пожалуй, пришло время сменить тему. – Он считает, что я уже готов сдать ТРИТОН. Особой нужды в этом нет, но он решил, что так я смогу доказать, что мне нет необходимости доучиваться следующий год.

Регулус фыркнул и с горькой усмешкой отвернулся к окну.

– Лорд уже поделился со мной своим решением, – признался он. – Но я не ожидал, что он вывалит на тебя эти новости так скоро.

– Так ты знал? – Изар поднял брови.

– Да, знал, – подтвердил Регулус, снова поворачиваясь к сыну. – И в этом вопросе я с ним полностью согласен. В школе тебе скучно, Изар. За стенами Хогвартса есть масса достойных вещей, которыми ты мог бы заняться.

Изар потеребил край рукава, борясь с искушением возразить.

– Есть какая-то причина, по которой ты сам этого хочешь. Я ясно это вижу, – наконец произнес он. – Дело не только в том, каково мне в Хогвартсе.

Регулус тихо рассмеялся.

– Надеюсь, ты видишь насквозь не только меня, но и остальных, – отец подался вперед, всматриваясь в Изара: – Что ж, ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы я мог говорить начистоту. Судя по всему, ты способен принять правду.

– Рад, что ты так думаешь, – усмехнулся Изар. Он не чувствовал себя ребенком, нуждающимся в родительской опеке. Привыкнуть к тому, что теперь у него есть отец, Изару было нелегко, некоторые вещи до сих пор вызывали резкое отторжение, и одна из них – чрезмерная забота.

– Я уверен, что если ты закончишь Хогвартс в этом учебном году, то сможешь добиться освобождения от опеки. Все идет к тому, что Лили будет судиться за право быть твоим опекуном, и я думаю, что постоянный доход от работы в министерстве и аттестат об окончании школы смогут склонить чашу весов в твою пользу. В любом случае, хуже не будет.

Доводы Регулуса казались логичными и убедительными. Изар немногое знал о битвах за опеку, но неужели если объект спора докажет, что уже в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться, ему не позволят самому выбрать, с кем из родителей остаться? Если Изар окончит школу уже в этом году, то ему все еще будет пятнадцать – до совершеннолетия останется год с лишним. Возможно, до битвы за опеку даже не дойдет, но иначе зачем Лили было так стараться со статьей в «Пророке»?

Идея так рано покинуть Хогвартс восторга у Изара по-прежнему не вызывала, однако при таком раскладе это было в его собственных интересах. Впрочем, вряд ли Волдемортом двигали только эти соображения. За настойчивостью Темного Лорда должно было скрываться что-то еще, и Изар опасался, что не сумеет вовремя узнать, что именно.

Поняв, что молчание затянулось, он поднял взгляд на Регулуса и кивнул.

– Звучит разумно. Но пообещай мне одну вещь, – Изар умолк, чтобы убедиться, что отец слушает его со всем вниманием: – Никогда больше не вздумай что-либо от меня скрывать.

Регулус прикрыл глаза и довольно усмехнулся:

– Обещаю.

***

Изар уставился на лежащий на кровати сверток. Он был готов поклясться, что всего пару часов назад его тут не было.

Оторвав взгляд от таинственной посылки, он посмотрел в окно, заметив, что солнце уже касается краем горизонта. Празднование Йоля вот-вот должно было начаться, и Изар зашел в свою комнату, только чтобы переодеться из джинсов в мантию.

На подарок сверток не походил; посылка была завернута в грубую коричневую бумагу и перетянута обычной веревкой.

Он не чувствовал никакой магии, исходящей от свертка. Значит, можно было не опасаться ни проклятий, ни прочих вредоносных заклинаний. Несмотря на это, Изар все равно держал палочку наготове, когда потянулся к веревке. Раскрыв посылку, он обнаружил внутри аккуратно сложенную белую ткань и золотые карманные часы.

Изар опустил палочку, рассматривая часы, и, протянув свободную руку, поднял их, наслаждаясь приятной тяжестью. С первого взгляда было понятно, что это не дешевка. Задумчиво закусив губу, он отложил часы и схватил записку, лежавшую под ними.

 _Дитя,_  

_признаться, я не большой любитель делать подарки, однако не могу противиться искушению_ _тебя побаловать. Часы послужат заменой тем, которыми ты пользуешься в настоящее время. Мантия же является уступкой моей собственной эгоистичной прихоти._

_Я считаю белый отталкивающим, отвратительным цветом. К сожалению, цвета Света смотрятся на тебе поистине восхитительно, дитя мое._

_Надень ее сегодня вечером. И позволь своей левой руке дышать._

Подписи не было, но ее и не требовалось. Затейливый каллиграфический почерк и ненавистное обращение «дитя» говорили сами за себя.

Отложив записку на кровать, Изар взял в руки мантию. Она представляла собой почти точную копию наряда, который Дафна заказала ему для Святочного бала, только отделка вместо золотой была черной. К счастью, с этим дополнением мантия не казалась такой женственной, как предыдущая. Очевидно, Риддлу настолько понравился его наряд на Святочном балу в Хогвартсе, что он решил заказать для него эту мантию. Изара этот факт одновременно порадовал и смутил. Конечно, ему было приятно только то, что хоть кто-то решил, что он не смотрелся клоуном, а вовсе не то, что Волдеморт счел его привлекательным. Да, именно так.

Изар вздохнул, злясь сам на себя, и позволил мягкой ткани мантии проскользнуть между пальцами и упасть обратно на кровать.

Снова взяв в руки часы, он наклонил голову, всматриваясь в гравировку. Тонкость работы поражала. Весь корпус покрывал затейливый узор, сходившийся к изображению разбитых песочных часов в центре. Часы обвивала змея, вонзившая свои клыки в треснувшее стекло. Вместо глаз у змеи поблескивало два рубина, ярко выступая на фоне золота. Под изображением вилась надпись на латыни.

«Alea iacta est». Закрыв глаза, Изар прошептал фразу вслух, подыскивая адекватный перевод. «Жребий брошен», вот что она гласила. Открыв глаза, мальчик посмотрел на часы. Толкований можно было подобрать великое множество, но он знал, что это значит. Точка невозврата. События подошли к некоему поворотному моменту, после которого пути назад уже не будет.

Изар сел на кровать, понимая, что держит в руках нечто большее, чем просто карманные часы.

Волдеморт давал ему последнюю возможность выйти из игры.

Даже сейчас оставалась возможность… небольшой шанс повернуть все вспять. Изар может впасть в немилость. Может затеряться среди остальных Пожирателей низшего ранга, снова кануть в безвестность. Тогда никто из его нынешних недоброжелателей не снизойдет даже до того, чтобы оскорбить или унизить его, а Темный Лорд будет держать руки при себе и не сделает больше ни единого двусмысленного намека.

Помнивший о признании Волдеморта, что тот слишком эгоистичен, чтобы держать его в тени, Изар понимал, что у него в руках редкий дар. Темный Лорд предлагал то, чего наверняка больше никогда не предложит.

Выбор.

И еще Изар понимал, что это последний раз, когда Волдеморт позволяет ему выйти из их странной игры. Если Изар решит отказаться от этой возможности, Волдеморт наверняка только усилит свой натиск. Игры их станут более жесткими, пылкими и извращенными. Темный Лорд никогда больше не даст Изару сойти с избранного пути. Поистине точка невозврата.

И…

Изар понял, что с нетерпением ждет этого.

Он сжал пальцы на подаренных часах и удовлетворенно выдохнул.

При всей своей благодарности Темному Лорду за предоставленную возможность повернуть назад, Изар слишком ценил существовавшие между ними отношения. Да, физическая сторона тревожила, и к этому он, возможно, еще не был готов, но мальчик искренне наслаждался обществом кого-то, кто не уступал ему в интеллекте и эрудиции; кого-то, с кем можно было обмениваться мыслями – а также оскорблениями и насмешками.

Близость могущественного Темного Лорда… от этого просто дух захватывало. И будь Изар проклят, если позволит такой возможности уплыть из рук.

Он погладил часы и задумчиво уставился на последнее предложение в записке.

_И позволь своей левой руке дышать…_

Изар фыркнул. _Не дождешься._

Хоть он и уступит желаниям Темного Лорда в том, что наденет мантию, выражать полную покорность и снимать перчатку мальчик не собирался. Меньше всего ему было нужно, чтобы кто-то посторонний заметил кольцо на его пальце. И даже если наступающая ночь скроет руку от случайных взглядов, Изар не хотел, чтобы Волдеморт решил, что он с готовностью подчинится любым требованиям. Темный Лорд жаждал увидеть его послушным, подчиненным своей воле, но Изар вовсе не собирался идти у него на поводу.

Решено, перчатку он оставит. И…

Изар задрал левый рукав, рассматривая измененную метку, и усмехнулся, довольный результатом своего труда.

Он совсем не так покорен, как думает Волдеморт.

 


	27. Часть I. Глава 27

В ясном ночном небе над головой сияние звезд могло бы поспорить с лунным светом, но Изар подумал, что прекраснее всего не небо, а вездесущие волшебные огни. Он отчетливо различал огоньки, пусть даже остальные и не подозревали об их существовании. В эту ночь воздух буквально дышал магией, потоки волшебства пронизывали все вокруг, унося с собой заботы и тревоги.

Изар с детским восторгом любовался этой картиной, даже не замечая, что улыбается. Огоньки были размером со светлячков и излучали мягкий золотистый свет. Возникнув из лежащего под ногами снега, они медленно взмывали вверх, теряясь в небесах, словно моросящий дождь, поднимающийся от земли. Огоньки проходили сквозь собравшихся Пожирателей и те, хотя и не видели их, но чувствовали, что происходит что-то особенное. Каждое прикосновение волшебства вызывало улыбки и радостный смех.

До них будто доносилось эхо того, что Изар благодаря своим способностям чувствовал все время – впрочем, за долгие годы он научился владеть собой и не позволял волшебству слишком сильно влиять на свое поведение.

А вот увидеть огоньки в эту ночь он, скорее всего, смог благодаря своей возросшей чувствительности к магии. Никогда прежде в канун Рождества Изар не замечал в воздухе ничего необычного – его тогда еще неразвитых способностей не хватало, чтобы различить эту нежную, рассеянную магию.

Лицо щипал легкий декабрьский морозец, но от этого происходящее лишь обретало б _о_ льшую глубину и четкость. Изар намеренно отказался от согревающих чар; жар у него так и не спал, и холодный ветер нес облегчение.

Регулус дотронулся до его руки, поторапливая.

Стоически стерпев прикосновение, Изар последовал за отцом. Идущие впереди Пожиратели смерти один за другим исчезали в лесу, окружавшем поместье Малфоев. Большинство из них держались подчеркнуто прямо, не скрывая подступавшее возбуждение, и лишь немногие сохраняли спокойствие.

– Ты так и не расскажешь, что нас ждет? – уже в который раз спросил Изар.

– Терпение, скоро сам все увидишь, – Регулус усмехнулся, по-прежнему держа Изара за руку. –– Интересно, откуда у тебя эта мантия? - продолжая идти вперед, он повернул голову и окинул наряд Изара внимательным взглядом. – Она очень хороша.

– Это подарок, – коротко ответил Изар.

Отец сжал руку, но промолчал. Изар знал, что Регулус не слеп и далеко не глуп. Сколько бы Изар ни уверял, что с Темным Лордом его ничего не связывает, Регулус и не думал отказываться от своих подозрений. Впрочем, никаких отношений между ними и в самом деле не было – _пока_ _нет_ , но Регулус уже уверил себя в обратном, и с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Изара не на шутку волновало, на что может решиться Волдеморт, чтобы сохранить в тайне их связь.

Отец и сын шли по утоптанному снегу вглубь леса, и в воздухе усиливался запах горящего дерева. Впереди мальчик разглядел костер, в котором пылало огромное Йольское полено. Костер окружало множество Пожирателей; голоса их звенели, пьяные от разлитого в воздухе волшебства. Ауры собравшихся мерцали и переплетались, пульсируя в такт их возбуждению, и обычно приглушенные цвета магических потоков сегодня казались ослепительно яркими.

Изар не мог оторвать глаз от подобной красоты.

Подойдя ближе, он заметил, что у костра было многолюднее, чем казалось издали.

– Маглы… – прошептал он; сердце сжалось. – Мы будем пытать маглов? – он и сам не понимал, что чувствует, думая об этом. Нетерпеливое предвкушение мешалось внутри с отвращением. Конечно, маглов он презирал, но не был уверен, что получит удовольствие от пыток. Остальные могли творить с пленниками все что душе угодно, его это не трогало, но хватит ли у самого Изара духа последовать их примеру? Убийство – другое дело. Поднять палочку на магла будет так приятно...

– В каком-то смысле да, – в недоброй улыбке Регулуса читалось предвкушение от предстоящей забавы.

У костра находились около двадцати пленников – явно недостаточно, чтобы каждому перепало по игрушке. Изар все еще продолжал строить догадки, когда они с Регулусом остановились перед группой пришедших раньше Пожирателей смерти. Йольское полено ярко пылало, и языки пламени отливали то оранжевым, то фиолетовым. Мальчику нестерпимо захотелось протянуть руку и коснуться их. Заметив, как близко к костру толпятся Пожиратели, Изар понял, что не его одного влечет завораживающий танец огня.

Волдеморт с бесстрастным видом стоял перед своими последователями. В этот вечер он выглядел почти нарядно. Обычно, находясь в образе Темного Лорда, он одевался просто, даже небрежно. Волосы его, как правило, были стянуты в незатейливый хвост, открывая взгляду резкие черты лица, а мантии, неизменно черные, не отличались особой вычурностью. Несмотря на столь безыскусный облик, диковатая красота Темного Лорда всегда завораживала Изара. Пожалуй, немногие назвали бы Волдеморта красивым – чувство опасности, веявшее от него, словно скрадывало черты. Изар же от одного его вида испытывал острое, почти болезненное удовольствие.

Впрочем, на этот раз волосы Темного Лорда лежали, свободно рассыпавшись по плечам. Изара изрядно позабавил тот факт, что они оказались вьющимися – пусть и еле заметно, но все же. Мантия Волдеморта, хоть и по-прежнему черная, была пошита из более дорогого, чем обычно, материала. Высокий воротник лишний раз подчеркивал его немалый рост. В душе ненавидя себя, Изар не мог не согласиться, что ему нравится одеяние Темного Лорда. Большинство волшебников в подобном наряде выглядели бы нелепо, но на Волдеморте он смотрелся абсолютно уместно.

Однако еще больше, чем безупречный вид, захватывала аура темного мага. Пожиратели, казалось, тоже что-то чувствовали и стремились придвинуться к своему повелителю как можно ближе. Даже в обычное время от могущественных магов исходили ощутимые эманации силы – именно поэтому окружающие подсознательно тянулись к ним. Сегодня же, когда сам воздух был насыщен магией, притяжение Темного Лорда возросло стократ.

Изар качнулся на пятках и поднял брови, заметив на себе взгляд алых глаз. На губах Волдеморта мелькнула самодовольная усмешка, и он продолжил оглядывать собравшихся перед ним Пожирателей.

– Я не собираюсь слишком долго вас задерживать, – заговорил Темный Лорд. Голос его, хоть и негромкий, легко перекрыл царивший на поляне гомон. – Большинству присутствующих известно, что произойдет сегодня ночью. Мы будем охотиться.

Взгляд Изара упал на стоявших на коленях около костра маглов. Большинство пленников выглядели крепкими и подтянутыми. Вид у них был здоровый, а взгляд – ясный. Похоже, Пожиратели предпочитали полную сил добычу, способную дать отпор.

– Для тех из вас, кто не знаком с древними традициями, я поясню, – снова заговорил Волдеморт, – сегодня – ночь Дикой Охоты.

Пожиратели смерти возбужденно зашептались между собой; палочки в их руках подрагивали от нетерпения. Этой ночью все маски были сброшены, открыв дорогу первобытным инстинктам.

– Мы приветствуем наступающий год, загоняя законную добычу и воздавая хвалу за то, что удалось совершить в году уходящем. Только самые достойные из нас сумеют получить награду, – тут Волдеморт указал бледной рукой на бившихся в путах маглов; взгляд его, впрочем, остановился на Изаре, и при слове "награда" алые глаза жадно блеснули. Никто из окружающих ничего не заметил, все внимание было приковано к пленникам.

Изар вызывающе сверкнул глазами.

– Этот год мы встречаем, полные надежды и радости, ибо к следующему Йолю нам уже не придется охотиться тайно под пологом леса, и каждый, кто верен, будет вознагражден.

Пожиратели смерти взревели от восторга. Пламя костра яростно взметнулось к небу, словно напитавшись их ликованием. Изар почувствовал, как на лице расплывается усмешка. В следующем году Волдеморт наконец-то выйдет из тени, и празднования больше не будут ограничиваться пределами владений Малфоев.

В следующем году вся страна станет их охотничьими угодьями.

Волдеморт взмахнул палочкой, и удерживавшие пленников веревки лопнули. Сначала маглы заметались по поляне, словно попавшие в западню животные, но затем гурьбой ринулись за ее пределы – подальше, в лесную чащу. Изар заметил, как один из них отделился от основной группы. Сообразительный магл. Бежать вместе со всеми означало самому подставиться под удар. Глаза мальчика хищно блеснули. Никто кроме него, казалось, даже не заметил, что один из беглецов отбился от толпы и устремился в противоположном направлении.

Пожиратели смерти нетерпеливо переступали с ноги на ногу, взглядами умоляя Волдеморта дать старт охоте. Маглы уже исчезли в лесу, получив изрядную фору.

Волдеморт буквально лучился самодовольством при виде такой покорности.

Толпу изготовившихся к погоне Пожирателей возглавляла Беллатрикс. Ведьма чуть пригнулась, словно бегун, готовый сорваться с места. Изар понимал ее – в его собственной груди звенело такое же возбужденное нетерпение. Скорее всего, все дело в невероятной концентрации магии в воздухе и в исступленной пляске магических полей, передающих волнение их обладателей.

Темный Лорд отступил на шаг и взмахнул рукой. Йольское полено в костре взорвалось облаком ярких искр и обжигающего пепла. Пожиратели взвыли, одновременно от боли и от восторга.

– Удачной охоты! – и Волдеморт отпустил Пожирателей.

Воцарился хаос. Волшебники устремились в лес, грубо отпихнув Изара в сторону. Он практически сразу же потерял Регулуса из вида и ринулся в противоположную сторону. При звуках прощальных слов Темного Лорда волоски на шее мальчика встали дыбом.

– Уверен, что я свое удовольствие получу.

В шепоте слышалось обещание, и, удаляясь, Изар чувствовал между лопаток тяжесть взгляда.

Он бежал.

Умом мальчик понимал, что пуститься в погоню очертя голову было опаснее всего. Он делал именно то, чего хотел от него Волдеморт. Однако стремительно несясь вслед за маглом, Изар не мог даже заставить себя встревожиться. Мысль о том, что Темный Лорд крадется где-то за его спиной, только подстегнула и дала силы еще быстрее переставлять ноги.

Было трудно как следует разглядеть деревья за светящейся пеленой огоньков. Он не знал даже, в правильном ли направлении двигается. Магл давно скрылся из вида, и Изар бежал все дальше и дальше по заснеженному лесу. Полы мантии путались в ногах, но пока что ему удалось ни разу не упасть.

В пылу погони в жилах бешено бурлила кровь, и Изару показалось, что не прошло и нескольких секунд, как он наконец заметил впереди широкую спину магла. Хотя, если судить по затрудненному дыханию, бежал он довольно долго.

Мелькавшие по сторонам деревья становились все массивней и раскидистей, и требовалось все больше усилий, чтобы лавировать между ними, особенно когда приходилось пробираться через сугробы. После каждого выдоха Изара облачко пара повисало в холодном ночном воздухе. Пронизывающий ветер обжигал разгоряченное лицо, и щеки раскраснелись от его ледяных укусов.

Изар еще не оправился полностью после недавних событий, голова кружилась, однако он не мог заставить себя остановиться. Разлитая в воздухе магия давала силы продолжать погоню, несмотря на усталость.

Вдалеке раздался крик, в котором чувствовалось нечто большее, чем простой испуг. Изар понял, что Пожиратели поймали одного из беглецов. Никогда прежде он не слышал в человеческом голосе такого животного отчаяния. Странная красота этого пронзительного звука завораживала.

– Изар…

Мальчик притормозил. Когда раздался этот голос, от магла его отделяло еще несколько ярдов.

Сначала он подумал, что это Волдеморт шепчет ему из лесной чащи, но голос ничем не напоминал тембр Темного Лорда. Изар нахмурился и всмотрелся в темноту между деревьями. В неверном свете волшебных огоньков он различил смутный силуэт человеческой фигуры, но уже в следующее мгновение все исчезло, и Изар решил, что принял за человека дерево. Он зашипел, злясь на собственную впечатлительность. Откуда эта внезапная паранойя?

Сделав глубокий вдох, Изар вновь пустился в погоню.

Но далеко он не ушел.

Сильные руки обхватили его и легко подняли над заснеженной землей.

– И вот охотник сам становится добычей… – задумчиво произнес знакомый голос на ухо.

И слова, и сам тон этого голоса словно слились в ком темного удовольствия и ухнули прямиком в пах. Изар зашипел, злясь на собственное тело, предавшее его, и забился в стальных обьятиях, мотая головой.

– Вы мешаете…

Мощный толчок, впечатавший Изара в ствол ближайшего дерева, заставил его проглотить конец фразы. Мальчик моргнул, пытаясь прийти в себя; перед глазами плясали черные точки. Когда он наконец-то отошел от дерева, Волдеморта нигде не было видно. Из-за спины раздался мрачный смешок; Темный Лорд медленно обходил его кругом.

Затем Волдеморт прошелся перед Изаром, окинул его внимательным взглядом с ног до головы и снова исчез за деревом.

– Вижу, ты согласился.

Согласился? Видимо, Волдеморт имел в виду выбор, перед которым поставил его накануне праздника – либо прекратить эти их... _отношения_ и повернуться спиной ко всему, что они сулили, либо продолжить. Изар усмехнулся и задрал голову, уставившись в переплетение ветвей высоко в небе.

– Вы же знали, что так и будет, еще до того, как предложили выбор, – беззлобно фыркнул он.  

– Ты первый был бы разочарован, окажись я не в состоянии предугадать твое решение.

Голос, казалось, доносился откуда-то слева. Изар повернул голову, но ничуть не удивился, не обнаружив никаких признаков Волдеморта.

– И все же выбор у тебя был, не так ли? – промурлыкал Темный Лорд.

В следующее мгновение левое запястье Изара попало в плен безжалостных пальцев, и кожаная перчатка оказалась сорванной с руки. Мальчик разъяренно зашипел и сжал кулаки, пряча левый в рукав, чтобы не доставлять Темному Лорду удовольствия лицезреть кольцо на его пальце. Когда Изар обернулся, Волдеморт по-прежнему скрывался в темноте, и плотная завеса волшебных огоньков мешала определить его точное местоположение.

– Сама концепция выбора, который вы якобы даете, представляется мне весьма сомнительной, если при этом вы продолжаете следить за каждым моим шагом, – как же он ненавидел этот неусыпный контроль! Перчатка давала ему хоть какую-то иллюзию равенства с Темным Лордом, а теперь и ее не стало.

Изар глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. По крайней мере, темная метка, перекроенная по его вкусу, по-прежнему была на месте – и этот факт давал силы твердо стоять на земле, как подобает выдержанному и зрелому волшебнику. Иначе он, скорее всего, уже топал бы ногами, осыпая Темного Лорда оскорблениями, а затем в ярости и вовсе бы сбежал.

– И все же, – негромко проговорил Волдеморт, выходя из темноты, – ты знал, на что идешь, явившись сегодня одетым в мантию, которую я тебе дал. Знал, что после этого поводок станет еще короче, – он наклонил голову набок, и резкие черты исказила притворная издевка: – Разве что ты не сложил два и два и...

– Разумеется, сложил, – Изар рассерженно зашипел. – Считаете меня идиотом?

Волдеморт оставил притворство и растянул губы в холодной улыбке. Крики маглов в отдалении сделали эту картину куда более зловещей, чем хотелось бы Изару.

– Идиотом? – прошептал Темный Лорд. – Конечно же, нет. – Однако я думаю, что ты все еще слишком наивен и понятия не имеешь, во что ввязываешься, – замолчав, он окинул Изара медленным взглядом из-под прикрытых век: – Однако назад дороги больше нет. Боюсь, уже слишком поздно.

Изар молчал. Возможно, с его стороны наивно было думать, что продолжить отношения с Темным Лордом – хорошая идея. Возможно, он не представлял себе истинных границ жестокости Волдеморта – но хотел их узнать. Наверное, в нем говорило фамильное безумие Блэков, но он жаждал получить все, что Темный Лорд способен ему дать... а затем использовать это в своих интересах. Вероятнее всего, ему придется смириться со стремлением Волдеморта господствовать во всем – но это вовсе не значило, что он станет подставлять горло и беспрекословно подчиняться.

Невыносимо медленно Темный Лорд придвинулся ближе; тонкие пальцы невесомо скользнули по подбородку Изара.

– Выглядишь восхитительно, – почти беззвучно выдохнул он. Прежде чем Изар успел отреагировать, волшебник резко отвернулся. – Жди здесь.

Недоуменно моргая, мальчик смотрел, как его силуэт снова сливается с тьмой. На мгновение Изар задумался, не уйти ли ему, но затем решил этого не делать. Он прислонился к стволу дерева и принялся ждать возвращения Темного Лорда.

Казалось, не прошло и десяти секунд, как тот вернулся. Изар выпрямился и удивленно вытаращился, увидев в руках у Волдеморта магла, за которым перед этим гнался сам. Ему не хотелось даже думать, каким образом Темный Лорд сумел так быстро его поймать. Мальчик молча смотрел, как Волдеморт с неописуемо довольным видом свалил свою ношу у его ног.

Не в силах справиться с собой, Изар тихо рассмеялся. Волдеморт сейчас напоминал пса, гордо опустившего добычу у ног хозяина. Впрочем, вслух о своих ассоциациях он предпочел не говорить, особенно после того, как заглянул волшебнику в глаза. В них стояла неприкрытая похоть, от которой яркий алый цвет подернулся зловещей дымкой.

– Я хочу посмотреть, как ты веселишься, – прошептал Темный Лорд и кровожадно оскалился; белые зубы влажно поблескивали в тусклом свете огоньков.

– Я не поклонник пыток, – ответил Изар, упрямо фыркнув. Чем раньше он донесет до Волдемррта свое мнение по этому вопросу, тем лучше.

Магические путы не давали лежавшему у его ног маглу пошевелиться, но в глазах его мелькнуло облегчение.

Как же ему не повезло, что Изар ничего не имел против убийства.

Алые глаза сверкнули, и Темный Лорд шагнул к нему.

– Это принципиальная позиция, или ты просто не знаешь как? – Волдеморт протянул руку и легко провел пальцем по подбородку Изара. В ответ на яростный взгляд лорд усмехнулся: – Тогда сделай это для меня.

– Одно заклинание, – уступил Изар. – Я произнесу одно заклинание, которое убьет его, но оно сможет одновременно считаться и пыточным.

Волдеморт пренебрежительно глянул на магла. Изар видел, что ему до смерти хотелось самому помучить пленника. Мальчик и представить себе не мог, на что будет похожа пытка в исполнении Темного Лорда. На мгновение он задумался, не позволить ли Волдеморту развлечься с добычей, но тут же отказался от этой мысли – не для того Изар так долго за ним гнался. Он хотел убить магла сам.

– Такое расточительство, – пробормотал Волдеморт. – Впрочем, если ты устроишь из этого достойное зрелище, я, так уж и быть, соглашусь, – бесшумно переместившись, он оказался у Изара прямо за спиной и выдохнул ему в ухо: – Пусть ему будет больно. Пусть он кричит, – язык быстро лизнул его в шею.

Изар ничего не мог с собой поделать – от этого голоса по телу пробежала дрожь удовольствия. В Темном Лорде было что-то, что неизменно одурманивало, заставляя жаждать большего. Волны же исходившей от него магии, пропитанные возбуждением и нетерпением, и вовсе вынуждали терять голову.

Изар присел рядом с маглом и скривился в отвращении.

– Ты же еще совсем ребенок... – прошептал тот.

Изар стиснул зубы, пытаясь сдержаться. Неудачное замечание... и абсолютно неверный вывод. Мальчик цокнул и протянул руку, коснувшись лица магла. Придерживая мужчину за подбородок, он провел кончиком палочки по его щеке.

– Порой отчаяние вдохновляет не хуже таланта, – негромко процитировал он, глядя в полные отчаяния глаза. Напоследок вдавив кончик палочки маглу в щеку, Изар поднялся на ноги и сделал шаг назад.

Волдеморт за его спиной обхватил длинными пальцами шею Изара и сжал, словно намереваясь задушить.

– Давай же, – хрипло шепнул Темный Лорд ему на ухо.

– Еще не время, – пробормотал Изар в ответ, не обращая внимания на крепкую хватку на шее. Опустив палочку, он заметил, как в глазах магла мелькнула надежда. Изар улыбнулся, купаясь в этом чувстве. Именно его он ждал. Мальчик хотел, чтобы перед смертью магл воспрял духом. Он всегда находил какое-то странное удовлетворение в том, чтобы разбивать чьи-то надежды.

Взмахнув палочкой, Изар разорвал на магле рубашку. Обнажившаяся кожа на зимнем ветру мгновенно покрылась мурашками, мужчина в ужасе застонал. Изар одарил его холодной улыбкой и описал палочкой в воздухе небольшой полукруг.

– Интерстинго Статумен.

Предусмотрительно разорванная рубашка давала возможность наблюдать проклятие в действии. Магл откинул голову и закричал, когда его ребра с треском оторвались от грудины. Изар завороженно смотрел, как они свободно ходят под кожей, готовые в любой момент ее прорвать. Вскоре они и в самом деле показались наружу, с легкостью пройдя сквозь мышцы и мягкие ткани. Полилась кровь, пятная свежий снег.

Узнав заклинание, Волдеморт одобрительно зашипел. Рука мага скользнула по талии Изара и властно сжала бедро.

Изар снова взмахнул палочкой, и сотворенные Волдемортом путы исчезли. Он хотел посмотреть, как пленник страдает, а останься тот связанным, картина не была бы и вполовину такой занимательной.

Магл выгнулся; по лицу катился пот вперемешку со слезами. Как только его ребра встали дыбом и наконец застыли, крики превратились в жалкие стоны. Со стороны он напоминал гигантскую жареную индейку на праздничном столе, с которой обглодали все мясо. Присмотревшись, можно было различить легкие и часть сердца, но Изар отвел взгляд, не особо горя желанием смотреть на это кровавое месиво. В конце концов, заклинание он выбрал из-за Темного Лорда, а не исходя из своих предпочтений. Самому ему вполне хватало вида страданий.

Стоило мужчине решить, что все закончилось, ребра снова дернулись и погрузились в растерзанную грудь. Они вонзились в сердце и легкие, словно клыки гигантского хищника в добычу. Магл вскрикнул в последний раз и захрипел, захлебываясь хлынувшей изо рта кровью.

Изар отвернулся; от увиденного его слегка замутило.

Впрочем, все мысли о крови и смерти вылетели у него из головы, когда рот накрыли холодные губы. Пальцы Волдеморта по-прежнему сжимали его шею и, захоти Изар отстраниться, то не смог бы этого сделать.

Но кто сказал, что он этого хотел?

Под звук страдальческих хрипов магла Изара одной рукой подняли в воздух и вдавили в ствол дерева. Он инстинктивно обхватил Волдеморта ногами за талию, чтобы восстановить равновесие и обрести хоть какое-то подобие контроля. Железная хватка с горла исчезла, и Темный Лорд прижал холодную ладонь ему к щеке. Поцелуй... в этот раз он был куда лучше того, что случился у них накануне. Нет, лучше – слишком слабо сказано. В нем были напор, жар, и жажда обладания, и вместе с тем уверенная неторопливость.

Изар отстранился, тяжело дыша. Голова кружилась, и он уперся затылком в дерево, опустив взгляд на непроницаемое лицо Волдеморта. Темный Лорд, в отличие от Изара, дышал размеренно. Даже волосы лежали по-прежнему ровно, и лишь хищный огонь в глазах выдавал владевшие им чувства.

Прищурившись, Изар протянул руку, зарылся пальцами в волосы волшебника и потянул на себя. Алые глаза прикрылись от удовольствия, и Волдеморт прижался к нему – так сильно, что между ними словно даже воздуху места не осталось. Лицо Изара овеяло горячим дыханием, и он из последних сил постарался сдержать дрожь. Окружающее неслось вокруг дурманящим хороводом, болезненный жар соперничал с возбуждением. Изар проигнорировал подступившую слабость; ему не терпелось урвать от момента все, что получится.

Снова притянув Темного Лорда за волосы, Изар требовательно прижался к его губам. Где-то на задворках сознания мелькнула мысль, что он слишком торопит события. Своими действиями он пробуждал нечто крайне опасное, однако эмоции захлестывали и мешали мыслить здраво. Происходящее доставляло слишком большое удовольствие.

Волдеморт провел языком вдоль его нижней губы и властно ворвался в рот, словно ставя пылающее клеймо на каждом миллиметре кожи, объявляя его своим. Недвусмысленное свидетельство возбуждения Темного Лорда уперлось Изару в пах, и мальчик откинул голову, но не смог сбежать от настойчивых губ, которые теперь переместились на шею; поцелуи почти превратились в укусы. Тяжелый бугор, которым Лорд вжимался в него, горячо пульсировал, сводя с ума, и Изар откинул голову в почти безвучном стоне, полный страха и томительного предвкушения.

– Не стоит издавать такие звуки, дитя, – хрипло проворчал Волдеморт. Он еще раз двинул бедрами, и Изар задохнулся от нахлынувших ощущений. – Мне и так нелегко держать себя в руках, когда ты так покорен. 

– Покорен? Вот еще! – прошипел Изар, впиваясь ногтями в спину Волдеморта. Втянув ртом холодный воздух, он почувствовал, как в голове постепенно проясняется.

Когда Волдеморт снова наклонился к нему, Изар отвернул голову. Темный Лорд угрожающе зашипел и грубо схватил его за подбородок, поворачивая к себе и снова увлекая в поцелуй. Острые зубы впились в нижнюю губу, и от резкой боли Изар вздрогнул и отдернул голову. Оторвав руки от спины Темного Лорда, он легко провел пальцами по его шее и коснулся впалых щек.

Набравшись наглости, Изар провел ногтями вниз. Бледная кожа вспухла царапинами, и под ногтями скопилась кровь. Не успокоившись на этом, Изар сжал зубы на хозяйничающем во рту языке, собираясь выдавить из Волдеморта столько же крови, сколько тот выпустил из него.

Темный Лорд зарычал.

– Хватит, – прошептал Изар, сглатывая – на языке остался металлический привкус. Он уперся ладонями в грудь Волдеморта, зная, что, если тот продолжит, то уже не остановится, несмотря на все свои уверения до поры оставить Изара нетронутым. – Хватит, – настойчиво повторил он, отворачиваясь, – я еще не готов.

Как ни странно, Волдеморт без возражений тут же разжал руки и позволил Изару осесть на землю. Оперевшись о ствол дерева, тот быстро поднялся на ноги, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, наконец, а затем выпрямился и встретил взгляд алых глаз. В них пылала жажда обладания, которая, вне всякого сомнения, принадлежала нечеловеческой сущности темного мага; покорись тот ей, ни за что не отпустил бы Изара.

Мальчик усмехнулся с чувством превосходства, заметив на щеках Волдеморта вертикальные царапины. Он оставил на Темном Лорде свою собственную метку.

– Не гордись слишком сильно, ты еще себя не видел, – самодовольно заметил тот; волосы его после вмешательства Изара совсем растрепались. Волдеморт отступил на шаг, увеличивая расстояние между ними и быстро восстанавливая привычное самообладание.

Колени Изара дрожали, но длинные полы мантии помогли скрыть этот факт от внимания Темного Лорда. Зажмурившись, он еще раз глубоко вздохнул.

– Счастливого Рождества, дитя мое.

Изар распахнул глаза – и ничуть не удивился, обнаружив, что остался один в компании остывающего трупа магла. Кожаная перчатка валялась в снегу неподалеку.

***

Сидя в купе Хогвартс-экспресса, Изар прислонился лбом к холодному оконному стеклу. Поезд мерно дрожал, и эта дрожь убаюкивала. Единственное, что удерживало его в сознании – пристальный взгляд серых глаз соседа по купе.

Зимние каникулы пролетели стремительно, настало время возвращаться в Хогвартс. На этот раз Изар ехал с новым сундуком и целым гардеробом с иголочки. Регулус буквально завалил его подарками. Как бы между делом, словно это была мелочь, не стоящая внимания, отец заказывал ему все новые и новые мантии, рубашки и брюки. Даже на смену потрепанным магловским кроссовкам теперь пришли кожаные ботинки.

Впрочем, один подарок был особенным, и, получив его, Изар не смог скрыть восторга – семейное кольцо Блэков. К счастью, его следовало носить на безымянном пальце правой руки, а не левой, где под неизменной кожаной перчаткой скрывалось кельтское кольцо. Регулус до последнего момента сомневался, стоит ли вручать его Изару. Он не хотел давить и принуждать сына принять их родство, однако мальчик уверил Регулуса, что с гордостью будет носить подарок.

Изар рассматривал кольцо, наслаждаясь тем, что видел. Наконец-то он на своем месте; он больше не был частью мира маглов. И снова и снова Изар не мог не сравнивать честь и бесконечную свободу, которые символизировало кольцо Блэков, с суровым гнетом кельтского кольца.

– Ты что-то хочешь обсудить? – протянул Изар, не глядя на Драко.

Последнее время тот хранил упорное молчание. С самого первого дня каникул они не обменялись и парой слов. Изар полагал, что именно его отказ укоротил язык болтливому слизеринцу. Впрочем, он не раскаивался ни в своих словах, ни в действиях. Будет лучше, если он оттолкнет Малфоя сам, чем если в дело вступит Волдеморт.

– Просто гадал, заметил ли ты, что Гринграсс тебя избегает, – невозмутимо отозвался Драко. – Или ты был слишком занят, любуясь кольцом на пальце?

Изар вздохнул и наконец повернулся к нему.

– Малфой, если тебе скучно в моей компании, ступай найди своих дружков и сколько влезет болтай с ними о шоколадных лягушках и лакричных палочках. У меня нет никакого желания ни размышлять о причудах Гринграсс, ни переживать по этому поводу, – он раздраженно откинулся на спинку сиденья.

Он заметил отстраненное отношение Дафны сразу же, как только сел в Хогвартс-экспресс. Девушка окинула его ледяным взглядом, затем резко отвернулась и зашла в купе вместе с какими-то слизеринцами. Изар, который в любом случае хотел побыть один, спокойно нашел свободное купе, в котором к нему позже присоединился Драко.

Малфой поднялся, вновь входя в роль высокомерного аристократа. Ухмыляясь, он надвинулся на Изара.

– Ты отклонил предложение отца Дафны о помолвке. Очевидно, ее это задело.

Изар стиснул зубы и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы раздраженно прикрыть глаза. Чем больше времени он проводил в обществе Волдеморта и Регулуса, тем хуже выносил общество своих сверстников. Снова оказавшись среди учеников Хогвартса, он понял, что, возможно, идея окончить школу уже в этом году была не так уж плоха.

– Драко, меня это не волнует, – медленно произнес Изар и снова отвернулся к окну.

– Конечно, и для волнения нет никаких причин, – спокойно заявил тот, присев рядом с Изаром. – В конце концов она это переживет, я уверен.

– Переживет совсем как ты – сделав вид, что ничего не случилось? – снисходительно отозвался Изар, посмотрев на Малфоя. – Я тебя знаю. Ты же притворяешься.

Драко насупился и придвинулся ближе.

– А чего ты ждал? Что я буду ходить и страдать? – Малфой дернул светлой бровью. –  У меня есть твое внимание, и этого достаточно. _Пока_ достаточно, – с этими словами он, самодовольно засопев, откинулся на спинку сиденья.

Изар продолжал внимательно рассматривать Драко, который делал вид, что не замечает пристального взгляда. Он искренне надеялся, что Малфой не решится на какой-нибудь сумасбродный поступок. В прошлом Драко не раз совершал глупости, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание и добиться своего. Оставалось только уповать на то, что слизеринец уже перерос свои инфантильные замашки, особенно учитывая, что он даже не знал, что переходит дорогу Темному Лорду. Изар был уверен, что, попытайся Малфой снова наскоком добиться взаимности, на этот раз Риддл не останется безучастным наблюдателем.

Тронув губы, Изар вспомнил, как подошел к зеркалу после возвращения в свою комнату в поместье. Волосы торчали во все стороны, а на опухших губах запеклась кровь. Собственное отражение вызвало в нем одновременно тянущее волнение и отвращение к себе – за то, что он так легко уступил желаниям Темного Лорда.

– Готов ко второму испытанию? – спросил Драко.

Изар убрал руку ото рта и отвлекся от своих размышлений.

– Разумеется, – сухо ответил он, снова отворачиваясь к окну. – Второе испытание – всего лишь дуэль.

– Но тебя разве не беспокоит, что тебя смогут потом узнать? Ну то есть вдруг какой-нибудь аврор или сотрудник министерства, которые завтра будут на испытании, потом заметят на поле боя Пожирателя, который так же сражается? У тебя очень своеобразный стиль, его легко запомнить, – Драко жестоко усмехнулся и встал. – И эти твои заклинания собственного изобретения. Именно благодаря им ты победил в дуэли с тетей Беллой, но мне почему-то кажется, что толпе зевак ты их демонстрировать не захочешь, ведь так?

Изар прищурился, внимательно наблюдая за Драко, который неторопливо направился к выходу.

– Малфой, к чему ты клонишь?

Тот беспечно пожал плечами.

– О, просто переживаю, – прошептал он. Впрочем, в голосе его не чувствовалось ни малейшего волнения. Слизеринец, казалось, был вне себя от радости, что смог вызвать у Изара хоть какую-то реакцию. – Удачи, Изар, – с этими словами Драко покинул купе и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Изар недоуменно уставился вслед... и тут до него наконец дошло, чего тот пытался добиться. Хмыкнув, он откинулся на спинку сиденья. Малфой задался целью сыграть с ним в свою игру. Даже забавно. Драко хотел доказать, что достоин внимания Изара. К сожалению, с Темным Лордом ему все равно было не сравниться, кроме того, Изар подозревал, что, ответь он на приглашение Малфоя и сделай свой ход, ничего хорошего это слизеринцу не принесет.

На мгновение Изар задумался, не преподать ли Драко урок. Мысль заманчивая, но на данный момент у него были дела поважнее.

Даже если своим монологом Драко пытался лишь заинтриговать Изара, все равно в словах Малфоя был смысл. Его манера сражаться и в самом деле была необычной. В день второго испытания Изар окажется под прицелом множества любопытных глаз. Смогут ли они потом узнать его на поле боя среди Пожирателей, несмотря на скрывающую лицо маску? Он планировал еще долгое время работать в Отделе тайн; но если всплывет, что он был сторонником Темного Лорда, его карьере в министерстве быстро придет конец.

Мальчик закусил губу.

– Изар…

Он стремительно повернул голову к двери, за которой смутно маячила чья-то тень. Голова вновь вспыхнула болью, но он поднялся и подошел к выходу из купе. Резко дернув дверь в сторону, Изар замер, обнаружив, что снаружи никого не было. В лицо из ниоткуда ударил порыв холодного ветра, от которого кожа покрылась мурашками.

Изар ухватился за дверную ручку так крепко, что пальцы побелели. С шумом захлопнув дверь, он рухнул на колени, дрожа от охватившего тело лихорадочного жара.

Закрыв глаза, он постарался взять себя в руки. В голове мелькали возможные объяснения случившегося. В ночь во время празднования Йоля произошло что-то очень похожее. Тогда он решил, что ему просто почудилось, но теперь получается, что разыгравшееся воображение здесь ни при чем.

Когда лицо начало гореть совсем уж невыносимо, Изар достал палочку и превратил часть двери купе в зеркало. Наклонившись к зачарованному стеклу, он потрясенно вытаращился, разглядев на щеках багровые отметины.

Каждая имела форму человеческой ладони.

***

Стоило Изару прибыть в Хогвартс, как происшествие в поезде отошло на задний план. На следующий же день, когда в ожидании начала второго испытания он стоял в своей мантии чемпиона Хогвартса, оно и вовсе вылетело у него из головы.

Всем участникам испытания велено было явиться на поле для квиддича… вот только само поле изменилось до неузнаваемости. Теперь оно напоминало огромный аквариум, полный мутной воды – такой глубокий, что падение даже с очень большой высоты не привело бы к серьезным увечьям. В центре поля находилась круглая каменная платформа, которая скользила в нескольких ярдах над поверхностью воды, как раз на уровне трибун.

Каменная площадка, очевидно, должна была служить ареной для дуэли. Ее окружало густое марево магического поля, и Изар решил, что платформа была не просто куском скалы, на котором ему предстояло драться; однако какими именно свойствами ее наделили, он определить не смог.

Изар опустил взгляд на небольшой плот, на котором стоял вместе с остальными участниками и судьями. Плот плавно покачивался на воде и по сравнению с платформой казался совсем крошечным. Очевидно, именно с его помощью участники должны будут попасть на место проведения дуэли.

Зрителей на трибунах было куда больше, чем на любом из квиддичных матчей, которые он имел сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать во время учебы в Хогвартсе. Лица собравшихся казались размытыми пятнами, но Изар знал, что, стоит ему очутиться на каменной платформе, как он без труда сможет различить большинство из них.

Чуть в стороне в воздухе висел огромный кусок холста, зачарованный так, чтобы служить экраном – совсем как на первом испытании. Сейчас на нем отображался застывший на нуле таймер и изображения троих чемпионов, расположенные согласно набранным на данный момент очкам. Изар с недовольством покосился на свой портрет в самом низу. Сейчас у него было семьдесят очков. Сиприен занимал первое место со своими восьмьюдесятью пятью, а Лукас, набравший восемьдесят очков, располагался посередине.

Голос Дамблдора, усиленный Сонорусом, раскатился над полем.  

– Леди и джентльмены, добро пожаловать на второе испытание Турнира трех волшебников! Прежде чем мы начнем, позвольте вкратце рассказать о правилах.

Зрители притихли, и все головы повернулись в сторону судей и участников состязания.

Изар покосился на стоявшего рядом заместителя британского министра магии. Поза Риддла была расслабленной, словно тот и не замечал, что поверхность плота под ногами качается.

– Второе испытание представляет собой обычную дуэль, но, разумеется, с некоторыми дополнениями, – Дамблдор взмахнул рукой в направлении каменной платформы. Изар задрал голову, чтобы получше ее рассмотреть. – За каждую минуту, что продлится дуэль, оба участника получают по очку. В случае, если один из них окажется сброшен с платформы и упадет в воду, он перестанет получать очки, а дуэль будет считаться завершенной.

Изар скривился. Высоты он не боялся, но перспектива упасть с платформы и оказаться в холодной воде вовсе не вдохновляла. И как ни крути, одному из участников светил именно такой исход, иначе дуэль никогда не закончится.

– Если победитель в конце дуэли по-прежнему будет держать в руках палочку, он получит в награду четыре дополнительных очка. В случае, если он лишится палочки в разгар сражения, то получит за победу только два дополнительных очка, – Дамблдор умолк, чтобы присутствующие осмыслили полученную информацию.

То есть, судя по словам Дамблдора, идеальным вариантом было победить в дуэли, разоружив противника и сохранив собственную палочку. Тогда он получит четыре очка, в противном же случае – только два.

– Существует также способ набрать дополнительные очки, – продолжил Дамблдор, обращаясь главным образом к трем чемпионам перед собой. – Однако воспользоваться им вы сможете, только если в конце дуэли останетесь стоять на платформе без палочки. Тогда за каждые тридцать секунд, что вы сумеете продержаться на платформе, вам присудят по пять очков.

Изар нахмурился. Где-то должен быть подвох, иначе участники будут стараться избавиться от палочек во время сражения, чтобы в конце получить побольше очков. Целых пять за каждые тридцать секунд на платформе?

– Кажется парой пустяков, верно? – Дамблдор улыбнулся, подмигнул чемпионам и взмахнул палочкой в направлении платформы.

С пронзительным скрежетом каменная глыба пришла в движение. Сначала платформа довольно медленно качалась из стороны в сторону, но со временем темп нарастал, а угол наклона становился все более непредсказуемым. Время от времени платформа резко ныряла вниз, а затем снова поднималась. При одной мысли о том, каково будет пытаться сохранить в таких условиях равновесие, да еще и без палочки, Изара начало подташнивать.

Дамблдор тем временем продолжал:

–  Платформа начнет двигаться и в том случае, если дуэль продолжается больше пяти минут. Участникам придется не только сражаться с непосредственным противником, но и противостоять внешним факторам.

Стоявший рядом с Изаром Сиприен Бомонт уверенно кивнул и крепче сжал палочку. Лукас Стейнар, напротив, поглядывал на платформу с едва скрываемым ужасом и что-то горячо шептал отцу. Видимо, норвежец боялся высоты. Изар сможет обратить этот страх себе на пользу.

– Я жду, что это испытание ты выиграешь, – едва слышно прошелестел голос ему на ухо. – После завершения последней дуэли ты должен оказаться на первом месте.

Глаз Изара дернулся в ответ на такое заявление. Он повернул голову и уставился в зачарованные карие глаза. Риддл смотрел на него серьезно, без тени сочувствия. Он ни сделал даже малейшей попытки подбодрить своего чемпиона, просто отдал приказ и ждал, что его беспрекословно выполнят.

– Неужели нельзя было раньше сказать? – прошептал он в ответ.

Тот поднял бровь:

– Ты должен каждый раз стремиться к победе, Изар. В этом испытании она всего лишь особенно важна, с учетом результатов предыдущего.

Изар резко отвернулся, чувствуя, как сжалось сердце. Волдеморт снова что-то от него скрывал. Во всем, что касалось турнира, Темный Лорд хранил упорное молчание и не делился с Изаром своими планами. Должна была быть причина, по которой он так хотел, чтобы Изар победил именно в этом испытании. Волдеморт, вероятно, предвидел и нападение в Запретном лесу, и несчастный случай с Дафной, и все, что случилось в промежутке. Темный Лорд знал, что происходит, но молчал.

Мысленно оглядываясь назад, Изар порадовался, что когда-то пришел к Сириусу просить о дополнительных тренировках. Иначе второе испытание стало бы для него заведомо провальным.

– Первый поединок состоится между чемпионами, занимающими первое и третье места, – радостно объявил Дамблдор, после чего отменил действие Соноруса. – Удачи вам всем, – поблескивая голубыми глазами, директор похлопал каждого чемпиона по плечу и направил плот к трибунам.

Изар угрюмо смотрел, как судьи и чемпион Дурмстранга сходят с плота. Пристального взгляда Риддла он старательно избегал, не понимая, как вообще мог считать этого заносчивого ублюдка хоть немного привлекательным. Прямо сейчас нестерпимо хотелось выжечь ему глаза.

Внезапно плот дрогнул и поднялся в воздух, направляясь к круглой платформе, парившей в середине бывшего квиддичного поля. Изар, балансируя на покачивающейся поверхности, молча уставился на неумолимо приближавшуюся дуэльную площадку. Вниз он старался не смотреть.

Казалось, прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем деревянный плот толкнулся в край каменной глыбы. Рыжеволосый француз и рэйвенкловец обменялись неуверенными  взглядами; никто не стремился первым попасть на площадку.

Наконец Изар решительно задрал подбородок и сошел с плота. Камень под ногами казался неподвижным, словно лежал на земле. Если бы он сначала не увидел платформу со стороны, то ни за что не поверил бы, что на самом деле она висит в воздухе над водой и поддерживается одной только магией. Пожав плечами, Изар посмотрел вниз. Падать было высоко. По спине побежали мурашки при одной мысли о том, что он может полететь туда, в мутную воду.

Впрочем, если он оправдает ожидания Риддла и победит в этой дуэли, то падать не придется.

Сиприен шагнул с плота вслед за Изаром и тут же отошел к противоположному краю площадки. Доставивший их плот снова пришел в движение, направляясь вниз, к поверхности воды. Изар отвернулся, не желая смотреть ему вслед.

Вместо этого его взгляд обратился к беснующимся трибунам. Сектор для преподавателей находился справа, и он тут же увидел Регулуса. Отец сидел между Северусом Снейпом и Сириусом Блэком. Регулус кивнул сыну и ободряюще улыбнулся. Затем его взгляд на мгновение скольнул куда-то вправо и снова вернулся к Изару.

Нахмурившись, мальчик повернулся, чтобы узнать, что же привлекло внимание отца.

– Поклонитесь противнику, – прогремел снизу голос Дамблдора.

На трибуне сидели Лили и Джеймс Поттеры.

 


	28. Часть I. Глава 28

**Часть I** **Глава 28**

В последний раз он видел Лили Поттер в Отделе тайн, вскоре после происшествия с Вуалью.

С тех пор та ничуть не изменилась. Впрочем, сегодня ее собранные в хвост волосы блестели, а на щеках горел румянец. Да и вообще выглядела она получше, хотя худоба никуда не делась, а в глазах отражалась борьба страстей, которые словно медленно пожирали Лили изнутри. Вместо форменной черной мантии на ней был наряд цвета слоновой кости с алой отделкой.

Изар ожидал, что Лили будет льнуть к Джеймсу Поттеру в поисках поддержки и утешения, но волшебница сидела на скамье с независимым видом – спина прямая, руки спокойно сложены на коленях. Впервые глядя на нее при дневном свете, он словно увидел призрак той девушки, в которую когда-то влюбился отец. Изар понимал, что, несмотря на всю подверженность влиянию Дамблдора, Лили Поттер не стоило недооценивать. Под сверкающими гриффиндорскими доспехами скрывалось сердце истинной слизеринки.

Кинув быстрый взгляд в сторону Джеймса Поттера, Изар успел заметить только торчащие во все стороны черные волосы и очки. Вместо аврорской мантии на нем была обычная черная, которая подчеркивала сухощавое телосложение волшебника.

Сделав вид, что не замечает их пристальных взглядов, Изар попытался справиться с закипающим внутри гневом и сосредоточиться на предстоящей дуэли.

Он неловко поклонился Сиприену и отступил на положенное число шагов к своему краю платформы. Прокрутив палочку в непослушных пальцах, Изар повернулся и принял дуэльную стойку.

Он сам не понимал, что за чувства в нем бурлят. Пожалуй, не стоило даже пытаться в них копаться, особенно сейчас, но Изар ничего не мог с собой поделать. В голове царил хаос, взрывоопасная смесь из ярости и смятения. Ярость – потому что он поверить не мог, что Лили и Джеймсу хватило наглости показаться здесь, на втором испытании. Смятение – потому что в глубине души Изар сомневался, что полностью готов к поединку.

– Три… – голос Дамблдора, находившегося на судейской трибуне, громом прокатился над полем.  

Толпа взревела.

– Два… – продолжил считать Дамблдор.

Ладони взмокли от пота. Изар облизнул губы, ненавидя себя за то, что не может справиться с нарастающим чувством тревоги. Всего год назад он не позволил бы подобным непродуктивным переживаниям даже голову поднять, не говоря уже о том, чтобы мешать ему сосредоточиться на важном деле.  

– Один.

Сиприен явно предпочитал защите нападение. Не теряя ни секунды, рыжий шармбатонец запустил в него разоружающим заклинанием. Изар будто прирос к месту и только беспомощно смотрел, как сияющий сгусток магии несется к нему, чтобы сбить с ног.

Чувствуя, как душа уходит в пятки, он в последний момент увернулся, и заклинание просвистело мимо, обдав жаром плечо. Таймер на огромном экране за спиной Сиприена ожил и принялся отсчитывать секунды.

«Сосредоточься на дуэли, идиот», – сердито отругал себя Изар. Он словно наблюдал за происходящим через толстое стекло, голова была забита ненужными мыслями. Что сказал бы Сириус? Как он там советовал во время их занятий, отбросить сомнения и начать сражаться? Мальчик снова застыл, а затем повел себя, словно какой-то первогодка, впервые взявший в руки палочку.

Изар ткнул палочкой перед собой и тоже запустил в противника экспеллиармусом. Заклинание устремилось к Сиприену, но просвистело на добрый фут левее. Отлетев к трибунам, оно с силой ударилось о невидимый щит, защищавший зрителей.

Когда следующее заклинание, приближения которого Изар даже не почувствовал, обожгло ему руку, у него внутри все словно заледенело. Палочка вылетела из разжавшихся пальцев и скрылась за краем платформы. Сглотнув горечь, Изар посмотрел в расширившиеся от изумления глаза Сиприена. Мгновение поколебавшись, француз снова направил на него палочку. Поток магии подхватил Изара и швырнул назад – вот только вместо твердого камня под ним оказался воздух, и он падал, падал...

Повернув голову, Изар отчаянно вскрикнул, увидев приближающуюся поверхность воды. Рев наблюдавших за дуэлью зрителей был не менее яростным.

Падение закончилось быстрее, чем он рассчитывал, и вскоре он всем телом ударился об воду. Прежде чем погрузиться с головой, Изар успел заметить цифры на экране. Тридцать пять секунд. Скорее всего, судьи округлят счет до минуты.

Все глубже уходя под воду, Изар размышлял, присудят ли ему хоть одно несчастное очко. К сожалению, Сиприен все равно получит на четыре очка больше – за то, что разоружил его во время дуэли.

На дворе стояло начало января, и вода, как и следовало ожидать, оказалась ледяной. Холод мгновенно пробрал его до самых костей, и Изар опускался все глубже и глубже под воду. Задержав дыхание, он даже не делал попыток всплыть на поверхность. В том, чтобы не видеть и не слышать ничего из происходящего наверху, было что-то умиротворяющее. Изар подозревал, что смерть окажется чем-то похожа на то, что он сейчас испытывал: безмятежное забвение, полная покоя и сна бесконечность.

Воздух в легких заканчивался, и губы Изара тронула мрачная улыбка. Мысли о самоубийстве никогда не посещали его прежде, он считал себя слишком гордым для этого, однако не мог отрицать, что перспектива оставить все позади и погрузиться в вечный сон странно манила.

Сквозь толщу воды Изар увидел тень плота, который остановился совсем рядом. Два волшебника нырнули в воду, направляясь к нему. Судя по цвету мантий, это были штатные целители турнира.

Пожалуй, на сегодня достаточно жалеть себя. Послав подальше пораженческие мысли, Изар принялся энергично работать ногами, продираясь сквозь толщу воды. Оттолкнув руку одного из целителей, который попытался было помочь, он рванулся к поверхности.

Когда голова Изара наконец показалась над водой, рев толпы буквально оглушил его. Он даже не пытался определить, выражали зрители свое негодование – или наоборот, поддержку. Изар ухватился за руку третьего целителя, который оставался на плоту, и позволил вытащить себя. Как только Изар оказался на ногах, целитель обдал его высушивающим заклинанием и протянул мантию из плотной теплой материи. Мальчик набросил ее на плечи, мимоходом отметив, что в ткань вплетено согревающее заклинание.

Плот начал двигаться, и Изар присел на бревна, накинув на голову капюшон.

– Вот ваша палочка, мистер Харрисон, – негромко произнес голос рядом.

Повернув голову, Изар посмотрел на целителя, который протягивал ему палочку.

– Меня зовут Блэк, – холодно поправил он волшебника, принимая палочку. – Спасибо, – добавил Изар после небольшой паузы. Он сам не был уверен, что имеет право бравировать своим родовым именем после столь сокрушительного провала.

Регулус сейчас наверняка в ярости, да и Сириус тоже. Дядя почти целый семестр потратил на то, чтобы сделать из него достойного бойца. Что думает Темный Лорд, Изар даже представить себе боялся.

Когда плот пристал к трибуне Хогвартса, его провели в чемпионскую ложу. Внутри находились Дамблдор и Риддл. Согласно правилам, поединки разделялись перерывами, и Изар в кои-то веки был искренне рад видеть директора, который своим присутствием сдерживал Темного Лорда.

Целители удалились, и Изар неторопливо прошел в дальний угол ложи. Риддл, застывший рядом с Дамблдором в противоположном конце, даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Руки волшебник держал скрещенными на груди – явное свидетельство его крайне невысокого мнения об успехах Изара. Дамблдор поприветствовал рэйвенкловца сочувственной улыбкой, но тот, опустившись на скамью, ему не ответил.

Изар с горечью посмотрел на счет. Сейчас у Сиприена было девяносто очков, у Лукаса по-прежнему восемьдесят, а сам он плелся в конце с жалкими семьюдесятью. Шансов победить во втором испытании у него уже не оставалось.

Он повернул голову в сторону Темного Лорда. Тот молча стоял у перил и наблюдал за толпой зрителей. Трибуна Хогвартса располагалась прямо напротив края дуэльной площадки. Во время поединка Изар стоял к ней спиной и теперь весьма порадовался этому обстоятельству. Так ему не пришлось во время своего падения видеть выражение лица Темного Лорда. Без сомнения, оно обожгло бы таким же холодом, как и ледяная вода внизу.

Остававшегося на платформе Сиприена в этот момент как раз препровождали на плот, чтобы затем доставить в чемпионскую ложу Шармбатона.

– Объявляется пятиминутный перерыв, – заговорил Дамблдор, поднеся палочку к горлу. Его голос прокатился по всему полю. – Следующая дуэль состоится между Лукасом Стейнаром, представляющим Дурмстранг, и Сиприеном Бомонтом из Шармбатона.

Почувствовав спиной волну магии, Изар поплотнее запахнул мантию. Аура новоприбывшего походила на ауру Регулуса, но мальчик безошибочно различал тончайшие нюансы, отличавшие ее от отцовской.

– Да уж, парень, не повезло, – Сириус похлопал его по плечу и сел рядом.

Услышав голос новоприбывшего, Дамблдор и Риддл одновременно повернулись. Заместитель министра неприязненно поджал губы и снова переключил внимание на происходившее снаружи. Дамблдор же приподнял брови над очками.

– Сириус, боюсь, в эту ложу допускаются только чемпионы и члены жюри от Хогвартса.

Прежде чем Изар успел встать на защиту дядюшки, тот его опередил. Опустив руку племяннику на плечи и приобняв его, Сириус добродушно рассмеялся.

– Ничто не может встать между учителем и его учеником, Альбус. Думаю, мальчика не помешает немного подбодрить. Ты же хочешь, чтобы Хогвартс победил, ведь так? – и Сириус окинул директора таким же испытующим взглядом, каким старый волшебник перед этим мерил его самого.

Слегка усмехнувшись, Дамблдор отвернулся и демонстративно перестал обращать внимание на обоих Блэков.

Изар нахмурился.

– Не знаю, чем ты собрался меня подбадривать, – тихо заметил он. – Это была не дуэль, а настоящее позорище.

Сириус поднял брови.

– О, это точно, – согласился он, – даже спорить не собираюсь. На самом деле, "позорище" – это еще мягко сказано, если судить по тому, что я успел рассмотреть в щелку между пальцами, – Сириус одарил племянника широкой ухмылкой, от которой его короткая бородка встопорщилась.

Изар сердито отвернулся.

– Тогда зачем ты пришел? – раздраженно бросил он. – Утешитель из тебя хоть куда, поставь себе галочку – мне уже полегчало, – неужели Сириус и в самом деле думал, что это поможет? С задачей выругать себя Изар и без него уже справился на отлично. Конечно, дядя был прав в своей оценке дуэли, но мальчик не желал лишний раз выслушивать то, что прекрасно понимал и так.

Сириус вздохнул; губы его по-прежнему кривились в усмешке.

– Я заставил Регулуса остаться на месте, потому что хотел поговорить с тобой один на один, – тут он с неприязнью покосился на Дамблдора и Риддла. Оба волшебника стояли с равнодушным видом, но даже Сириусу было очевидно, что они не упустят ни единого слова. Дядя повернулся обратно к Изару и постучал пальцем по его лбу: – Ты опять слишком много думал, верно?

Изар равнодушно пожал плечами:

– Сдается мне, я вернулся к своим старым привычкам. Никак не мог сосредоточиться.

Сириус понимающе кивнул, словно еще до начала дуэли знал, что так и случится.

– Ты отвлекся, – негромко заговорил он. – Со стороны Регулуса было непроходимой глупостью дать тебе понять, что Джеймс и Лили сегодня здесь. Конечно, он сделал это не намеренно, но ты проследил его взгляд и уже не смог избавиться от мыслей о Поттерах. Так бывает, Изар. Скажи спасибо, что ничего подобного не случилось в разгар настоящей битвы.

Сжав зубы, Изар молчал и смотрел на пустую дуэльную площадку перед собой.

– Лично я, чтобы не терять концентрации и не пускать в голову посторонние мысли, стараюсь сосредоточиться на деталях внешности и поведении противника. Присутствие Поттеров не должно отвлекать тебя от поединка. Они же не торчат рядом с тобой на платформе, верно? – Сириус, похоже, не ждал от него ответа. – Ты можешь подумать о них потом, когда дуэль закончится – а пока она длится, сфокусируйся на чемпионе Дурмстранга, найди его слабое место. И всегда следи за тем, что происходит вокруг.

Изар кивнул. Сириус был прав. Всему свое время и свое место, и думать о Лили и Джеймсе Поттерах во время дуэли не следовало.

Сириус положил руку на колено Изара и сжал его:

– Умения и изобретательности тебе не занимать. Осталось лишь выкинуть из головы все лишнее и пустить их в дело. 

– Ты прав, – тихо признал Изар. – Я не имел права так раскисать. Я растерялся и позволил внешним обстоятельствам повлиять на свое поведение, – он повернулся к Сириусу. – Но теперь уже все равно поздно. В этом испытании мне не победить. 

Сириус фыркнул:

– Я и не знал, что ты такой нытик.

Изар ошарашенно заморгал и понадеялся, что подобное он слышит от дяди первый и последний раз. В ответ на жизнерадостный смешок Сириуса он только покачал головой и переключил внимание на дуэльную площадку, на которую как раз доставили Сиприена и Лукаса. 

Дамблдор опять поднес палочку к горлу и повторил уже знакомые Изару инструкции. Снова обратный отсчет – и дуэль началась. Оба соперника двигались ловко и стремительно. Кубок наверняка не просто так выбрал этих двоих среди множества претендентов, и все равно столь впечатляющие навыки поражали.

Изар обратил внимание, что Лукас старался не слишком удаляться от центра платформы. Норвежец то и дело бросал взгляды через плечо, чтобы удостовериться, что край далеко, и не подходил к нему ближе, чем на пять футов.

Судя по всему, Сиприен реакции Лукаса не замечал – он был слишком занят, обороняясь. Норвежец держался самоуверенно и, надо признать, имел для этого все основания. Повадками он очень походил на Беллатрикс, только без ее маниакальной страсти к чужим страданиям. Лукас был весьма достойным бойцом и сейчас успешно теснил Сиприена, вынуждая того перейти из нападения в глухую защиту.

Прошло две минуты. Оба соперника тяжело дышали от напряжения, но ни один не снижал темпа. Сердце Изара в предвкушении стучало в лихорадочном ритме – он был готов к новому бою. Уж на этот-то раз он продержится дольше, чем какие-то жалкие тридцать пять секунд. Если же кто-то из авроров или министерских чиновников запомнит его манеру сражаться… что ж, эту проблему он будет решать, когда – и если – она возникнет. В конце концов, высока вероятность того, что никому из них и в голову не придет сравнивать безымянного Пожирателя смерти и Изара Блэка, чемпиона Хогвартса.

Тем временем Сиприен угодил под обездвиживающее проклятие и вскрикнул, по инерции падая назад. Толпа взревела, предчувствуя скорый конец поединка.

Лукас не стал щадить французского чемпиона. Злобно усмехнувшись, он сшиб соперника с платформы.

Ликующие крики зрителей оглушали. Изар не стал смотреть, как Лукас наслаждается своим триумфом; вместо этого он перевел взгляд на Риддла. Тот одобрительно кивал, словно увиденное по-настоящему его впечатлило. С каждым следующим кивком по внутренностям мальчика словно разливался яд.

– Весьма достойный дуэлянт, – во всеуслышание заявил волшебник.

В глазах у Изара потемнело, и он с бессильной злостью понял, что не может справиться с завистью.

В глубине души он догадывался, что все это спектакль, который Риддл устроил, чтобы лишний раз подстегнуть его.

Чертов ублюдок.

Изар снова повернулся к огромному экрану. Сиприен по-прежнему занимал первое место с девяноста тремя очками, однако для француза второе испытание закончилось, и возможности заработать еще очков сегодня не представится. У Лукаса после дуэли в сумме было восемьдесят семь очков.

Изар откинулся назад и быстро посчитал в уме. Чтобы нагнать Сиприена, ему нужно набрать минимум двадцать два очка.

– Объявляется пятиминутный перерыв, после которого состоится последняя дуэль между Изаром Харрисоном и Лукасом Стейнаром, – прогремел усиленный магией голос Дамблдора. Затем директор опустил палочку, прерывая действие Соноруса.

Изар задумался, что бы ему такого сделать, чтобы окружающие начали обращаться к нему как к Изару Блэку. Вероятно, нужно будет публично объявить о том, что он признает себя одним из Блэков. Изар вовсе не был уверен, что готов к такому серьезному шагу, но раз уж его дражайшая матушка решила сделать всю эту историю достоянием гласности, ему, похоже, придется привыкнуть к тому, что отношения с отцом будут развиваться стремительнее, чем предполагалось.

Заметив на его правой руке фамильный перстень, Сириус дотронулся до него.

– Помню, как сам носил такую штуку, – негромко произнес он. – Перед тем как уйти из дома, я запустил им в голову матери, – тут он поднял глаза и посмотрел на Изара. – Синяк у нее на лбу не сходил добрую неделю, а шишку даже магией свести не получалось. Регулус рассказывал, что она выжгла меня с гобелена с фамильным древом, как только ее нащупала.

Губы Изара дрогнули в улыбке.

– Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, – хмыкнул он. Семейных историй Изар почти не знал, но Регулус уверил его, что летом они наверстают упущенное. Мальчик ждал этого с нетерпением.

– Изар, – прозвучавший рядом голос вырвал рэйвенкловца из раздумий.

Ему не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы понять, что это Риддл.

– Позволь мне проводить тебя на причал к плоту.

Мягкие, вкрадчивые интонации не помешали распознать приказ. Изар покачал головой.

– Прошу прощения, господин заместитель министра, но, пожалуй, я справлюсь и сам, – на мгновение он умолк, чтобы дать Риддлу распробовать оскорбление, затем с приторной улыбкой продолжил: – Однако благодарю за столь великодушное предложение.

Было что-то невероятно упоительное в том, чтобы щелкать Темного Лорда по носу, когда тот не может ответить. Изар был уверен, что ему эта проделка еще аукнется, он прекрасно помнил о судьбе тех Пожирателей,  которые имели глупость проявить неуважение к Лорду на публике, но соблазн был слишком велик.

Фальшивая улыбка Риддла стала еще ослепительнее, но теперь от нее повеяло холодом.

Изар поднялся и поспешил покинуть ложу прежде, чем Риддл успеет придумать достойный ответ. Сириус, тихо посмеиваясь, следовал за ним по пятам. Веселье дяди в очередной раз заставило Изара задуматься, как много ему известно. Знал ли он, что за фасадом блестящего политика скрывался Темный Лорд? Изар уже понял, что и для Дамблдора, и для Лили альтер эго Риддла не было секретом. Больше того, они оба верили в историю о его "хоркруксах" и, вероятно, немало знали о прошлом темного мага. Однако что насчет остальных членов Ордена Феникса – как много известно им? Кто именно числился в организации Дамблдора? Северус Снейп наверняка в курсе, раз он входил в Орден и шпионил в нем для Волдеморта.

Глубоко вздохнув, Изар задвинул свои сумбурные мысли подальше. Все это может подождать до окончания дуэли.

Спустившись по узкой лесенке, он остановился на краю причала, к которому должен был пристать плот. Лукас в сопровождении своего отца, Бьорна Стейнара, после недолгого отдыха тоже спускался из ложи Дурмстранга.

– Удачи, парень, – Сириус напоследок снова похлопал его по плечу.

Слова Сириуса придали Изару сил. Несмотря на все дядюшкино разгильдяйство, мальчику нравилась его компания. С ним не нужно было показывать себя только с лучшей стороны – в конце концов, Сириус вообще не ожидал от окружающих слишком многого.

– Симпатичная мантия, – заметил Лукас, приблизившись, и высокомерно расправил плечи. – Их раздают тем, кто упал с платформы, верно? – акцент норвежца сегодня был особенно заметен – или, быть может, Изар просто отвык от него за то время, что они не общались. – Жаль, что мне такой не достанется.

Изар растянул губы в улыбке:

– Не волнуйся, Стейнар, не пройдет и пары минут, как тебе вручат такую же.

Холодные голубые глаза прищурились, внимательно изучая соперника:

– У тебя против меня нет ни единого шанса.

Проигнорировав последнее замечание, Изар кивнул своему спутнику.

– Спасибо, Сириус, – сжав напоследок его руку, Изар забрался на плот. Расстегнув теплую мантию, он бросил ее дяде.

Тот глянул на свой трофей и шутливо скривился:

– И это вся благодарность за мои старания? Я надеялся на что-то посущественнее… - Изар усмехнулся ему с плота, который, отчалив, увозил его и Лукаса к платформе. Конец фразы Сириуса потонул в приветственных криках болельщиков. Ученики Дурмстранга, очевидно уверенные в легкой победе, кричали громче всех. Болельщики Хогвартса вели себя куда тише. Видимо, то, как Изар опозорился на первой дуэли, привело их в ужас. Не то чтобы мальчик винил их за это –поединок с Сиприеном был настоящей катастрофой.

Изар первым ступил с плота на платформу. Он сделал вид, что не заметил, как дрожали колени Лукаса, когда норвежец последовал за ним. Похоже, что даже недавно одержанная победа не усмирила панический страх высоты Стейнара.

Губы Изара дрогнули в жестокой улыбке. Нет ничего приятнее, чем обернуть против врага его собственную слабость.

Рэйвенкловец замер в центре площадки, дожидаясь, пока закончится перерыв, и рассеянно теребя край синей с бронзовой отделкой мантии, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять. Лучше не смотреть в ту сторону, где сидели Лили и Джеймс.

К сожалению, удержаться он все же не смог. Поттеры были поглощены тихим разговором. Лили что-то говорила мужу, а тот серьезно кивал в ответ. Изар заметил, что черты его лица были довольно мягкими, в отличие от большинства чистокровных волшебников. Под глазами Джеймса залегли густые тени, однако в складке его плотно сжатых губ читалась решительность, даже упрямство. На мгновение их взгляды встретились, затем мальчик отвернулся.

Изар поискал в толпе отца и вскоре обнаружил его – в компании привычно угрюмого Снейпа. К своему удивлению, через несколько рядов от Регулуса Изар заметил еще знакомые лица – Люциус и Нарцисса Малфои с царственным видом восседали бок о бок, бесстрастно взирая на происходящее.

– Рассматриваешь будущих свидетелей своего унижения? – насмешливо спросил Лукас, вставший неподалеку. – Запоминаешь лица тех, кому придется как следует вылизать задницы, чтобы снова вернуться в милость после того, как я тебя размажу у них на глазах?

Изар отвлекся от трибун и глянул на норвежца.

– Мерлин, Лукас, да ты сегодня в ударе, – Изар повернулся к сопернику и усмехнулся, заметив, что ради дуэли тот зачесал свои черные волосы назад. Обычно они закрывали едва ли не пол-лица Стейнара. Впрочем, комментировать перемены он не решился – с Лукаса бы сталось перекрутить его слова и воспринять их как комплимент.

– Скажи-ка, – продолжил Изар, – ты такой болтливый потому, что боишься дуэли? Или просто соскучился?

Они стояли лицом к лицу. Лукас вытащил палочку и ее кончиком слегка коснулся груди Изара. Сорвавшаяся вспышка обожгла рэйвенкловца, но тот даже не дернулся, чтобы не доставить сопернику лишнего удовольствия. Повисшее между ними напряжение было очевидно любому смотревшему со стороны. Вероятно, поэтому крики толпы стали еще громче. Повсюду мелькали флаги Дурмстранга, среди которых кое-где попадались знамена Хогвартса.

Ноздри Лукаса раздулись, а красивое лицо исказилось в пародии на веселье.

– Я не стал бы заходить так далеко и говорить, что скучал. Тем не менее, я, возможно, действительно хотел снова увидеть твое смазливое личико, – с этими словами кончик палочки Лукаса чувствительно ткнулся в щеку Изара. – Не расскажешь, как там дела у твоей девушки? То нападение на балу не выжгло ей мозги? Хотя разницы все равно никто не заметил бы – в конце концов, у нее же хватило тупости клюнуть на тебя.

Изар наконец пошевелился и хлопнул по правой руке Лукаса, заставив того отвести палочку.

– Очевидно, ты недалеко от нее ушел, раз мое лицо не дает тебе покоя. Что, дрочишь по вечерам на воспоминания?

На мгновение глаза Лукаса потрясенно расширились; затем он прищурился:

– Я бы никогда до такого не опустился.

– Перерыв окончен, – голос Дамблдора прервал их увлекательную беседу. – Пожалуйста, поклонитесь сопернику.

Мальчики сверлили друг друга напряженными взглядами; ни один не горел желанием склонять голову перед другим. В конце концов Изар решил проявить зрелость и поклонился по всем правилам. Лукас неловко сгорбился в ответ, развернулся и быстро пошел к краю площадки. Болельщики Хогвартса разразились неодобрительными криками. Изар продолжал держать спину согнутой, с недоброй усмешкой наблюдая за удаляющимся норвежцем.

Отогнав раздражение, Изар выпрямился и с достоинством проследовал на свое место. Повернувшись на пятках, он занял привычную дуэльную стойку и спокойно уставился на Лукаса, злорадно отмечая, что тот остановился на порядочном расстоянии от края.

– Три… – начал отсчет Дамблдор.

В отличие от прошлого раза, ладони Изара были сухими, а ноги твердо стояли на каменной поверхности платформы.

– Два…

Ум его был остер и ясен, а в голове уже нарисовался примерный план действий.

– Один.

Как он и предвидел, Лукас, решительно шагнув вперед, запустил в него невербальным заклинанием. Изар выпрямился и спокойно смотрел, как приближается проклятие. По полю разнеслись полные неверия крики зрителей, решивших, что он опять растерялся.

Мальчик держал палочку свободно, но глаза его остро поблескивали.

– Булла, – тихо шепнул Изар. Небольшое заклинание, которое он изобрел, не было темным по сути, но относилось к его излюбленной области – управлению магическими потоками.

Наблюдая, как заклинание несется к неподвижному Изару, Лукас самодовольно усмехнулся. На кончике палочки Изара внезапно возник небольшой полупрозрачный пузырь, затем он стремительно поднял палочку навстречу проклятию. Пузырь поглотил сгусток магии и надежно запер его внутри.

Изар завел правую руку назад, а затем с силой выбросил ее вперед, словно собираясь запустить палочкой в Лукаса – однако вместо этого в сторону норвежца устремилась только сфера, сорвавшаяся с ее кончика. Лукас изумленно вытаращился и быстро сотворил щит – но сфера Изара пронеслась сквозь него легко, как нож сквозь масло.

Пронзительно взвизгнув, Лукас увернулся в последний момент, едва не свалившись при этом с платформы. Сфера, ударившись о каменную поверхность, взорвалась. Стейнар бешено замахал руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие на самом краю, в то время как внушительный кусок дуэльной площадки, превратившись в обломки, рухнул в воду. К сожалению, разлом тут же затянулся, и платформа снова приняла свой первозданный вид.

Что ж, похоже, разрушить ее не получится. Впрочем, Лукаса все равно достаточно проняло… к тому же это еще не значило, что защищенный от прямых повреждений камень не поддастся трансфигурации.

Новое проклятие норвежца Изар блокировал одним небрежным взмахом палочки.

Следующие несколько минут соперники ожесточенно обменивались заклинаниями. Помня уроки Сириуса, Изар держал ноги согнутыми в коленях. Эта стойка была характерна для аврорской выучки – едва ли не единственное, что Изар взял на вооружение из повадок дяди. Беллатрикс на зимних каникулах высмеяла его за это, но сам мальчик не видел ничего зазорного в том, чтобы таким образом повысить свою устойчивость и скорость.

Прошло три минуты; по лбу Изара уже струился пот. Перевеса не было ни у кого. То преимущество, которое рэйвенкловец получил в самом начале, давно сошло на нет из-за того, что его заклинания редко достигали цели. Оба чемпиона обладали гибкостью и отличной реакцией, и поэтому большую часть времени успешно уворачивались от ударов.

Очевидно, пришло время повысить ставки. Направив палочку себе под ноги, Изар прорычал:

– Перлуцидулус!

Камень дуэльной площадки медленно стал прозрачным; Лукас при виде воды далеко внизу нелепо выпучил глаза. Ноги норвежца подкосились, и он, присев, принялся ощупывать невидимую поверхность под собой. Усмехнувшись, Изар запустил в него разоружающим заклинанием. Удивительно, но Стейнар сумел парировать его даже из своей неудобной позы. Его голубые глаза были широко распахнуты; в них застыло полубезумное выражение.

Изар опустил взгляд на поверхность воды и ухмыльнулся. Существовали способы подчинить себе воду, огонь… все стихии без исключения. Однако волшебник, замахнувшийся на подобное, должен обладать недюжинным магическим потенциалом.

Подняв обе руки над головой, Изар прокрутил палочку между пальцами и с силой выдохнул через нос. Он знал, что невербальное заклинание сработало – на воздетые вверх руки словно опустилась тяжесть всех вод под ними. Зажмурившись, мальчик медленно опустил руки и запрокинул голову, чувствуя, как по телу пронеслась мощная волна магии.

Послышался нарастающий гул. Открыв глаза, Изар ликующе рассмеялся, увидев, как вода быстро прибывает, подбираясь к платформе. Он надеялся, что отсутствие надежной опоры под ногами и ярость стихии вместе наконец-то смогут сбить Стейнара с платформы.

Засопев, Изар взмахнул палочкой в направлении Лукаса. Вода послушно устремилась в указанную сторону, и Изар быстро прикрылся щитом, чтобы не дать потоку увлечь себя следом за норвежцем.

Гигантская волна с шумом захлестнула то место, где стоял Стейнар, и толпа взревела многоголосым эхом. Несколько секунд Изар не видел ничего, кроме бушующего потока, и мог только надеяться, что соперник не выстоял. Брызги, пробившиеся сквозь щит, заливали лицо, и Изар, зажмурившись, утерся свободной рукой. Снова открыв глаза, он с изумлением обнаружил, что Лукас стоит на прежнем месте.

– Локомотор Мортис!

Внезапная атака застала Изара врасплох, и он выронил палочку, чувствуя, как ноги словно приросли одна к другой. Одержимый жаждой мести, Лукас даже не заметил покатившуюся по платформе чужую палочку. Одежда норвежца промокла насквозь, а лицо было почти белым от пережитого ужаса.

В Изара полетело темное проклятие. Не имея возможности отпрыгнуть, он быстро отклонился всем телом назад, радуясь своей природной гибкости – а затем вбок, уворачиваясь от новой атаки. На лбу снова выступил пот, и он мысленно изо всех сил потянулся к палочке. Беспалочковая магия отнюдь не была его сильной стороной – честно говоря, он едва ею владел.

К счастью, палочка отозвалась и послушно прыгнула Изару в ладонь. Тут же нейтрализовав заклятие обезноживания, рэйвенкловец уже собирался сбить противника с ног, когда платформа внезапно дрогнула и он упал, снова теряя палочку.

Повернув голову к таймеру, Изар обнаружил, что дуэль длилась уже больше пяти минут. Как их и предупреждали, площадка начала двигаться, пытаясь сбросить неосторожного участника в воду.

Изар в ужасе смотрел, как его палочка скатывается все ближе к краю платформы. Лукаса внезапное перемещение площадки тоже застало врасплох. Его палочка, выскользнув из пальцев, присоединилась к палочке Изара, и вот уже они обе катились по прозрачному камню. Встретившись на миг глазами, соперники одновременно кинулись к краю.

Лукас и Изар отчаянно толкались, пытаясь дотянуться до палочек, которые спустя мгновение все же достигли края платформы и упали в воду. Изар заморгал. Хотя он и воспользовался беспалочковой магией за минуту до этого, на таком расстоянии нечего было и пытаться.

Яростный толчок норвежца вырвал у мальчика короткий вскрик. Изар покатился по скользкой поверхности и рухнул вниз. Зашипев, в последний момент он сумел ухватиться за край площадки. Его физическая форма оставляла желать лучшего, к тому же пытаться удержаться на мокрой поверхности было крайне трудно.

Тело повисло в воздухе, а руки задрожали от непривычной нагрузки. Сквозь облепившие лицо мокрые волосы Изар видел, как Лукас ухмыльнулся и с размаху опустил ногу на его левую руку. Откинув голову назад, рэйвенкловец взвыл от боли. Теперь он висел на одной правой руке, а Лукас уже снова заносил ногу, чтобы окончательно избавиться от Изара.

К счастью, в этот момент платформа с громким скрежетом качнулась в противоположном направлении. Изар с полубезумной усмешкой взмыл вверх вместе со своим краем площадки, в то время как Лукас покатился к ее противоположному боку. Прежде чем платформа вернулась в горизонтальное положение, Изар подтянулся и выбрался на нее. 

Пока что ничего такого уж страшного не происходило. Все, что делала платформа, это очень медленно заваливалась с одного бока на другой.

Лежа на площадке практически в одинаковых позах, соперники напряженно смотрели друг на друга.

Похоже, исход дуэли должна будет решить обычная драка. К сожалению, силами Изар явно уступал Лукасу, однако немало знал о том, как защищаться. В конце концов, приют научил Изара, как противостоять кулакам хулиганов.

Лукас широко усмехнулся, вероятно, думая примерно о том же. Норвежец поднялся и чуть согнул ноги в коленях, пытаясь сохранить равновесие на ходившей из стороны в сторону платформе. Торжествующе оскалившись, он поднял руки вверх, красуясь перед болельщиками.

Изар откинулся назад и ухмыльнулся в ответ, видя, что Лукас уже заранее приписал себе победу. Ученики Дурмстранга громкими воплями подбадривали своего чемпиона.

– Ну же, Харрисон, ты что, даже встать не можешь? – выкрикнул Лукас, облизнув губы. – Или мне лучше звать тебя Блэком?

Желая покончить с дуэлью как можно быстрее, Изар перестал дразнить норвежца и встал, раскинув руки для равновесия. Если верить таймеру, прошло уже почти семь минут. Лукас ринулся в атаку.

Рассмеявшись, Изар шагнул в сторону, пропуская несущегося противника. Лукас запнулся и едва не улетел за край платформы. Не давая ему опомниться, Изар замахнулся и ударил его кулаком в лицо. К сожалению, Стейнар перехватил руку рэйвенкловца и тут же ответил ударом на удар, расквасив сопернику нос.

Вскрикнув, Изар прижал руку к лицу и тяжело осел на площадку. Сердито сверкая глазами, мальчик посмотрел на испачканные кровью пальцы. Подняв голову, он заметил неприкрытое самодовольство, отразившееся на лице норвежца. Затем оценил расстояние, отделявшее Стейнара от края, и лицо его просветлело от возникшей идеи. Наклонившись вперед, Изар уперся руками и грудью в поверхность платформы и приготовился.

Перенеся большую часть веса на верхнюю половину туловища, он крутанулся и сделал подсечку, лишая Лукаса опоры. Норвежец упал, и Изар мгновенно поднялся на колени и с мстительной радостью заехал сопернику кулаком в лицо.

Тот вскрикнул от боли, и Изар спихнул его вниз. Даже с такой высоты он прекрасно слышал крик, с которым Стейнар летел к воде.

Рэйвенкловец криво усмехнулся и лег на спину посреди платформы.

Повернув голову, он посмотрел на счет. Теперь Лукас вышел на первое место с девяноста четырьмя очками, на одно очко обойдя Сиприена. Сам Изар, даже получив по очку за каждую из семи минут, что длилась дуэль, и еще два за победу, плелся в хвосте с восьмьюдесятью очками.

И все же…

– За дуэль с мистером Стейнаром Изару Харрисону присуждается девять очков. Тем не менее, оставшись без палочки, мистер Харрисон получает возможность заработать еще больше. За каждые тридцать секунд, что он сможет удержаться на платформе, ему присудят по пять очков, – разнесся по полю голос Дамблдора, и мальчик понял, что у него все еще остается шанс победить в этом испытании.

Времени на расчеты особо не было, но Изар прикинул, что ему нужно продержаться по крайней мере полторы минуты.

Амплитуда колебаний платформы резко увеличилась. Изар зажмурился, чувствуя, что желудок вот-вот взбунтуется от таких кульбитов. Площадка не только качалась из стороны в сторону, но и начала вращаться. Единственное, что удерживало содержимое желудка на месте – сознание того, что все, что из Изара выйдет, на нем же и останется.

– Тридцать две секунды, мистер Харрисон, – объявил Дамблдор. Старику хватило великодушия отсчитывать время вслух. Сам Изар не смог бы повернуть голову к экрану, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Впрочем, вспыхнувшая радость немедленно сошла на нет, стоило ему сообразить, что долго он на своем месте не продержится. Платформа начала резко заваливаться из стороны в сторону, и Изара катало по ее поверхности, словно тряпичную куклу.

Когда площадка наклонилась практически под прямым углом, мальчик судорожно вцепился ногтями в камень. Из-под ногтей выступила кровь, пачкая прозрачную поверхность. Изар отчаянно пытался оставаться на середине платформы, но ее хаотичные движения делали задачу практически невыполнимой.

Вскрикнув, Изар полетел кувырком. В последний момент он успел ухватиться за край окровавленными пальцами и повис на нем, когда платформа качнулась в противоположном направлении.

– Прошла одна минута, – раздался голос директора.

Изар закинул ногу на платформу и сел, наконец разгадав последовательность ее движений. Похоже, каменный круг качался из стороны в сторону с нарастающей каждые несколько секунд амплитудой, а затем наступало короткое затишье. Если он успеет перебежать на противоположную сторону и ухватиться за край, то сумеет продержаться еще какое-то время.

Когда платформа начала выравниваться перед очередной серией скачков, Изар рванулся вперед. К сожалению, он поскользнулся на мокрой поверхности, не успев добежать до края.

Голова гулким стуком ударилась о камень; в глазах потемнело, а тело перестало слушаться. Как назло, он не потерял сознания полностью, поэтому ощутил каждое мгновение своего пути вниз, и в то же время ничего не слышал, ничего не видел и не мог пошевелить даже пальцем. Он просто падал, бесконечно падал.

Погружаясь в воду, Изар продолжал гадать, сумел ли продержаться полторы минуты.

А затем, перед тем как окончательно потерять сознание – насколько же сильно досталось его голове.

***

Изар медленно приходил в себя. Первое, что он заметил – жесткий матрас, на котором лежал, и тяжесть колючего одеяла, придавившего к постели. Он слышал голоса… множество голосов, и чувствовал дуновение свежего воздуха. Открыв глаза, мальчик обнаружил над головой матерчатый свод. Изар заключил, что находится неподалеку от места проведения дуэли, в палатке целителей. Судя по гулу толпы снаружи, без сознания он пробыл не слишком долго.

Он с трудом сел, чувствуя, как ломит все тело. Голова пульсировала болью, окружающее словно тонуло в каком-то мареве. Нахмурившись, Изар заморгал, пытаясь вернуть зрению четкость. Почему все такое размытое?..

Кто-то рядом откашлялся. Изумленный и пристыженный оттого, что даже не ощутил чужой магии, Изар повернулся к посетителю.

Увидев рядом с кроватью Лили Поттер, мальчик почувствовал, как внутри поднимается обжигающая ярость.

Ну почему он не мог валяться в отключке вечность?


	29. Часть I. Глава 29

**Часть I Глава 29**

– Что ты тут делаешь? – зло поинтересовался Изар; на лице его, впрочем, не дрогнул даже мускул. Он всегда презирал людей, которые не в состоянии были скрыть свои чувства. Угроза в сочетании с бесстрастным видом – вот это настоящий класс.

Лили сидела рядом с койкой Изара и изучала его с пристальным вниманием, граничащим с одержимостью. Бледные маленькие руки были спокойно сложены на коленях, ни единой дрожью не выдавая ее эмоций.

– Я пришла поговорить с тобой.

– Ну, это-то мне понятно, – пренебрежительно фыркнул Изар. – Кто тебя вообще сюда пустил? – он облизал губы и зажмурился, пережидая новый приступ головокружения. Голова просто раскалывалась. – Или нет, не отвечай, – он поднял руку и издевательски сощурился: – Я даже отсюда чувствую вонь морщинистой задницы Дамблдора. Разумеется, ты лизнула куда надо, и старик все устроил.

– И да, и нет, – ответила Лили, не обращая внимания на грубость. Больше того – уголки ее губ чуть дрогнули в ответ. – Я в неплохих отношениях с главным целителем турнира, – и она мотнула головой куда-то в сторону.

Изар повернулся и нахмурился, заметив волшебника в алой мантии. Тот находился на приличном расстоянии и, склонившись над зельем, не обращал на них никакого внимания.

Снова посмотрев на Лили, Изар ухмыльнулся:

– Ты и от него кого-то родила?

Нахмурившись, та открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Изар успел раньше:

– Неужели ты действительно ждешь, что я буду слушать? У тебя было пятнадцать лет, чтобы прийти и поговорить. С чего ты взяла, что мне интересны твои объяснения – особенно после того, как ты облила имя Регулуса грязью, а сама все эти годы плевать хотела, каково мне живется?

Лили наклонилась к нему; рыжий хвост скользнул по ее плечу. Упершись руками в край кровати, она пристально всмотрелась в него. На лице ее не читалось ни отчаяния, ни неуверенности, нет – перед Изаром сидела умная, знающая себе цену женщина со взглядом проницательным и светившимся затаенным интересом.

– Существует множество вещей, о которых я жалею по сей день, – блеск зеленых глаз на мгновение потускнел от воспоминаний. – Я никогда не прощу себе решение отдать тебя в магловский приют, но я вынуждена была так поступить. Другого выхода не было.

– Почему? – выплюнул Изар. Мда, похоже, он неслабо приложился головой, иначе с чего бы ему интересоваться причинами, побудившими Лили от него отказаться? С другой стороны, он имел право наконец узнать правду – как так получилось, что давшая ему жизнь женщина с такой легкостью оставила его в приюте? – Почему ты бросила меня, и не просто где-то, а среди маглов?

Лили не сводила с него глаз. Лицо ее было бесстрастным; Изар неохотно признал, что самообладание Лили достойно всяческого восхищения. Очевидно, он недооценил ее. Сейчас волшебница ничем не походила на серую мышку, которую он летом встретил в Отделе тайн. Стоило Лили стряхнуть с себя тот груз отчаяния и безнадежности, что прижимал ее к земле, как она превратилась в опасного противника.

– Я была молода, растеряна и очень испугана – призналась Лили. – Мое психическое состояние было нестабильным, и я не смогла бы как следует заботиться о ребенке. Тогда я решила, что в приюте тебе обеспечат тот уход, который я дать не в силах. Конечно, можно было объявить отцом Джеймса, но тут во мне взял верх эгоизм – тогда при каждом взгляде на тебя я вспоминала бы, какое зло причинила Регулусу.

Изар фыркнул и, отвернувшись от нее, уставился на выход из палатки:

– Да плевать ты хотела на Регулуса и то что с ним стало. Он верил тебе, а ты воткнула нож ему в спину и даже не поморщилась!

Лили выпрямилась; ее глаза сверкнули:

– Может, я и предала его, но не думай, что меня это не мучило. Не думай, что мне было все равно.  

– Ты зачала меня только для того, чтобы подчинить его своей воле, – парировал Изар. – Какой же бессердечной сукой надо быть, чтобы до такого додуматься.

Зеленые глаза потемнели.

– Не буду спорить, – согласилась Лили. – Я могу сколько угодно ненавидеть себя за то, что сделала, но снова поступила бы так же, существуй хоть малейший шанс на успех. Темный Лорд, набирающий силу – с таким нельзя шутить, Изар. Уничтожить его – вот что было моей главной целью; чувства Регулуса, к сожалению, оказались на втором плане.

Изар тряхнул головой; горевшая в нем ярость, казалось, выжигала внутренности:

– Регулус все рассказал мне о том, что ты натворила. Ты заставила его отвернуться от всего, что он знал и любил. Он таскался за тобой, как послушный щенок, а ты подбила его пробраться в сейф Беллатрикс, прекрасно понимая, что случится, если его поймают – и наплевав на это.

Лили подняла тонкие брови:

– Он рассказал тебе все?

На мгновение Изар замешкался с ответом. Если он притворится, что не понимает намеков на Темного Лорда и хоркруксы, в будущем будет гораздо сложнее действовать, постоянно держа в уме те вещи, о которых он якобы и понятия не имеет. С другой стороны, если подтвердить, что он знает все, будет легче выведать, какие побуждения двигали Лили много лет назад. Волдеморту ничего не угрожает – никаких хоркруксов в действительности не существует, так что Изар не предаст Темного Лорда. И все же…

– Регулус рассказал мне достаточно, – Изар уклонился от прямого ответа. – Ты верила в то, что какой-то Темный Лорд втайне набирает силу. Прошло больше шестнадцати лет, и где же этот Темный Лорд? Ты предала Регулуса и бросила меня, и все зазря. Никакого Темного Лорда не существует. 

Лили долго молчала, внимательно рассматривая Изара. Мальчик знал, что она точно так же пыталась вычислить, как много он знал и сколько ему можно рассказать. И тогда он понял, что их отношения всегда были и будут пропитаны ложью. Этот разговор был очередной игрой, утомительным поединком умов, в котором он не мог позволить себе проиграть. Хоть Изару и сложно было до конца открыться Регулусу, ему, по крайней мере, он мог доверять.

– Тебе известно, что под личиной заместителя министра Риддла скрывается Темный Лорд, – Лили не обманул этот блеф. Она многозначительно посмотрела на его левую руку.

Изар проследил ее взгляд. Сегодня он был в футболке, и руки по большей части оставались открытыми. На левой красовалась повязка Дафны, скрывающая темную метку. Лили не знала о том, что от прежней татуировки не осталось и следа, и наверняка была уверена, что под повязкой прячется клеймо Темного Лорда.

Он невозмутимо поднял глаза:

– Заместитель министра Риддл…

– Наш шпион донес нам о твоей инициации, – холодно проговорила Лили. – По его словам, в иерархии Лорда Волдеморта ты уже поднялся на вторую ступень, – лицо ее ничего не выражало, и Изар снова напомнил себе, что перед ним сейчас сидит враг, а не коллега из Отдела тайн.

Шпион… Северус Снейп. Изар поджал губы и скопировал равнодушное выражение лица Лили. Насколько много профессор Снейп рассказывает Дамблдору и членам Ордена? Знает ли Волдеморт, что Снейп сливает информацию директору Хогвартса? Действительно правдивую информацию?

– Это будет довольно трудно доказать, – негромко ответил Изар. Он ни за что не признает вслух, что Том Риддл был Темным Лордом Волдемортом, а сам он – Пожирателем смерти.

Лили тихо улыбнулась, однако взгляд ее остался внимательным и задумчивым.

– Ты очень умный мальчик, Изар, – вздохнула она. Закинув ногу на ногу, Лили аккуратно сложила руки на коленях. Со стороны она казалась истинной леди, чистокровной до кончиков ногтей, и только изможденный вид несколько портил впечатление. – Несмотря на то, что ни Регулус, ни я не принимали участия в твоем воспитании, словами ты жонглируешь ловко.

– Твои комплименты прямо за душу берут, – сухо отозвался Изар.

Лили опустила взгляд, и темные ресницы бросили тень на ее щеки.

– Я здесь не для того, чтобы собирать доказательства против тебя, Изар. Я пришла объясниться и рассказать тебе свою часть истории. Однако я понимаю, что моих мотивов ты, скорее всего, не поймешь. Тьма уже исказила твои суждения.

Изар фыркнул и уставился на свод палатки:

– Честно говоря, я не понимаю, какое отношение Свет и Тьма имеют к женщине, бросившей своего ребенка и предавшей возлюбленного.

– Да, ты прав, – согласилась Лили. – Мы ушли от первоначальной темы. Я сказала, что если бы мне снова пришлось выбирать, то…

– Если бы ты снова оказалась перед тем же выбором, то поступила бы так же, да, – с отвращением закончил за нее Изар.

– Именно так, – кивнула Лили. – И все же одну вещь я бы изменила, – изумрудные глаза сверкнули подлинным чувством, когда она посмотрела на сына: – Я никогда не стала бы использовать как рычаг давления ребенка. Я никак не могла заставить Регулуса пренебречь мнением семьи и отвернуться от Темного Лорда, поэтому дала ему то единственное, о чем он всегда мечтал и чего не мог получить – сына. В то время это казалось отличным способом перетянуть его на свою сторону. Теперь я осознаю свою ошибку. Я сломала тебе жизнь, лишила детства – тебя, единственного в этой истории по-настоящему невиновного.

Упрямо задрав подбородок, Лили сжала губы. Казалось, что она изо всех сил – и весьма успешно – пытается сдержать слезы и захлестнувшие ее чувства. Лили словно была уверена, что слезы только оттолкнут Изара, и отчаянно пыталась не дать им волю. Что ж, предположение верное – подобную сцену Изар расценил бы как бессмысленный спектакль.

– Я буду вечно ненавидеть себя за то, как с тобой поступила. Я никогда не попрошу у тебя за это прощения, потому что не заслуживаю его – и не желаю.

Изар уже открыл рот, собираясь уверить Лили, что она может не волноваться – прощения ей и так не видать как своих ушей, но та продолжила:

– Отдавать тебя в приют было вовсе не обязательно, существовало множество других вариантов. Я могла поручить тебя заботам своей сестры и ее мужа-магла, – гримасу отвращения на лице Изара она проигнорировала. – Могла поместить в приют для детей волшебников или изменить твою внешность и выдать за сына Джеймса. Однако так мое предательство по отношению к мужу стало бы еще хуже. Я действительно любила Регулуса в Хогвартсе – или думала, что любила. Однако, закончив школу, я полюбила того человека, в которого, возмужав, превратился Джеймс.

– Мне нет дела до того, кого ты любила, а кого нет, – дернул плечом Изар. – Хотя как по мне, так лучше попасть в приют, чем стать сыном Поттера.

– Да, в последнем случае вся твоя жизнь была бы ложью, – резко кивнула Лили. – И несмотря на то, что я обрекла Регулуса на смерть, поступить дурно с его ребенком я не могла себя заставить. Он мечтал о тебе, Изар. Когда я сказала, что солгала о своей беременности, то этим разбила ему сердце. Поэтому мне не хватило духу отдать его сына на воспитание другому мужчине, особенно Джеймсу.

– Просто поразительно, как небрежно ты говоришь о том, как с ним поступила, – Изар посмотрел на целителя. Тот по-прежнему возился с каким-то резко пахнущим зельем.

Прежде чем Изар успел определить, что именно бурлило в котле, Лили снова заговорила:

– Вот здесь ты меня недопонял. Я не жалею о том, как поступила с Регулусом. Да, я ненавижу себя за тот ад, через который заставила его пройти, но решилась я на это ради того, чтобы заставить его отвернуться от Темного Лорда и помочь нам победить. То, что я сделала с тобой – вот единственное, что мучает меня по-настоящему.

Он резко повернулся к Лили, приподняв губу в почти зверином оскале:

– У тебя было множество возможностей забрать меня из приюта. Ты не воспользовалась ни одной из них. Больше того, в прошлом году в министерстве ты смотрела мне прямо в глаза и даже не подумала признаться, что ты моя мать. Сделала вид, что не знаешь ни кто я, ни откуда.

– Я не хотела врываться в твою жизнь, у меня не было никаких прав на тебя! – горячо возразила Лили, повышая голос. – Я решила, что должна жить с сознанием того, что натворила, и смириться с тем, что тебе лучше расти подальше от меня. Слишком сильным было чувство вины за то, как я с тобой поступила. Ты никогда не принял бы меня после всех этих лет – по крайней мере, так мне казалось.

От гнева и волнения на ее щеках проступили красные пятна.

– Тогда зачем начинать? – холодно спросил Изар. – К чему эта затея со статьей в «Пророке»? Чего ради ты лезешь в мою жизнь сейчас, когда я не хочу тебя в ней видеть? 

Резко выпрямившись на стуле и опустив глаза, Лили ответила, не задумываясь:

– Я наконец перестала жить прошлым, избавилась от многолетней депрессии. Может, это и эгоистично с моей стороны, но мне хотелось бы узнать тебя лучше, хотелось бы защитить тебя, Изар. Теперь, когда я знаю, что Регулус жив, я пойду на все, чтобы вырвать тебя из-под его опеки и влияния Темного Лорда.

Изар прищурился. Лили поздно спохватилась. На мгновение он задумался, что случилось бы, появись она в его жизни первой – раньше Регулуса, раньше Темного Лорда. Поддался бы он искушению вновь обрести мать, перешел бы на сторону Света?

Ответ пришел почти мгновенно. Нет, служить Свету он бы не стал.

Он по-прежнему ненавидел бы маглов, а Темный Лорд рано или поздно признал бы в нем пару. Кроме того, Темные искусства всегда притягивали Изара, и большинство изобретенных им заклинаний были темными по сути. Появление Лили ничего не изменило бы. Впрочем, наверняка он уже никогда не узнает.

Изар посмотрел на мать:

– Ты утверждаешь, что не хотела, чтобы твой муж, Джеймс, воспитывал меня как сына потому, что всегда знала, как сильно Регулус хотел ребенка. Ты отдала меня в приют из-за того, что не хотела использовать его сына в своих интересах. Теперь же, когда выяснилось, что Регулус жив, ты вместо того чтобы отнестись с уважением к его желаниям, снова все рушишь.

Лили тихо вздохнула; с каждой секундой, проведенной в обществе Изара, ее глаза сияли все ярче, а омрачавшая взгляд тень словно бледнела и рассеивалась.

– Я отдала тебя в приют из уважения к его памяти. Если бы я знала, что Регулус жив, то нашла способ оставить тебя у себя.

Она говорила так, словно Изар был каким-то приблудным щенком. Мальчик сердито уставился на Лили, но заставил себя промолчать, когда та продолжила:

– Я не верю, что Регулус… в своем уме, – сказала Лили. – Помимо прочих причин, приют показался мне самым надежным способом спрятать тебя от его семейства. Беллатрикс была в курсе наших с Регулусом отношений. Я не хотела, чтобы они нашли тебя и взяли на воспитание. Это семья безумцев, Изар. Регулус сейчас может выглядеть вменяемым, но на самом деле он далек от адекватности.

Изар почувствовал знакомую волну магии прежде, чем заметил нового посетителя. Глядя поверх головы матери, он увидел, как у входа в палатку возник Риддл. Темный Лорд двигался со смертоносной грацией хищника, и целью его была Лили. Он медленно приближался; тени словно льнули к высокой фигуре, а глаза недобро поблескивали. Сама Лили, впрочем, ничего не замечала.

Чувствуя, как при одном взгляде на Волдеморта все внутри сжимается от угрюмого предвкушения, Изар перевел взгляд на мать. 

– Тебе не победить, – сказал он, спокойно продолжая разговор. – Я хочу остаться с Регулусом. Он хороший отец и никогда не станет вертеть теми, кто ему дорог.

– Он не ведает, что творит, – возразила Лили. – Регулус отдал тебя на растерзание Темному Лорду, и я не допущу, чтобы он привел в действие проклятие Сигнуса.

Глаза Изара сверкнули яростью.

– Не притворяйся, будто что-то знаешь о проклятии, – да как она смеет? Проклятие Сигнуса было семейным секретом Блэков. Должно быть, Регулус рассказал о нем что-то во времена своей влюбленности, но у Лили не было никакого права передавать эту информацию кому бы то ни было, даже Изару – никакого права распоряжаться тайнами рода, частью которого она не является.

Вспышка Изара оставила Лили равнодушной.

– Я знаю, что проклятие уже коснулось тебя. Ты тот, кому Сигнус предназначил обрести силу, которую искал сам. Я изучала Вуаль шестнадцать лет, Изар. Я знаю о том, что происходит, куда больше Регулуса, – нахмурившись, Лили склонила голову набок. – Он и понятия не имеет, в чем суть проклятия и что оно может с тобой сделать.

Изара захлестнула волна сомнений. Он чувствовал, что Лили говорит правду. Однако как мог Регулус не знать, что представляет собой проклятие Сигнуса? В тот день, когда отец рассказывал Изару свою историю, он дал понять, что знает о проклятии все.

– Лили! – в голосе Поттера звучало предостережение.

Лили повернулась и вопросительно посмотрела на мужа. Тот кивнул на Волдеморта, который теперь стоял от Лили всего в паре футов. Волшебница вскочила, прижав руку к горлу.

– Как давно вы тут стоите? – требовательно спросила она у Риддла.

Тот, не обратив на нее ни малейшего внимания, шагнул вперед. В конце концов, Темный Лорд не отчитывается перед кем попало.

– Прохлаждаемся? – бросил Риддл целителю. Тот резко обернулся, а его аура от страха пошла мелкой рябью. – У мальчика травма головы, неужели нельзя быть порасторопнее? – затем политик изящно опустился на край койки и ухватил Изара за подбородок.

От прикосновения в животе словно вспыхнул пожар, однако внешне Изар не дрогнул. Какого Мордреда этот ублюдок на него всегда так влияет?

Мальчик перевел взгляд на Лили и заметил, что рука ее переместилась от горла к карману. Стоит волшебнице достать палочку, как Риддл просто размажет ее на месте. Похоже, сама Лили тоже это понимала, потому что палочка наружу так и не показалась.

Прежде чем целитель успел сказать в свою защиту хоть слово, полог у входа в палатку снова приподнялся, впуская Регулуса. Оценив ситуацию, тот моментально пришел в бешенство.

– Как низко ты пала, – прошипел он. Пролетев мимо Джеймса, Регулус подскочил к Лили, не обращая внимания на то, что ее муж качнулся следом: – Изар ранен, а ты не нашла времени лучше, чтобы явиться сюда и морочить ему голову? Ничего не скажешь, блестящий план – пробраться в палатку, пока нас отвлекает Дамблдор!

Серые глаза Регулуса отливали холодным металлом, напоминая застывшую ртуть. Обогнув Лили, он остановился у кровати Изара. Тот с интересом смотрел, как отец, воинственно выпятив подбородок, меряет Лили и Джеймса гневным взглядом.

Риддл неодобрительно поцокал языком и потянул Изара за подбородок к себе, привлекая его внимание.

– Посмотри на меня, дитя, – волшебник поднял палочку, на конце которой зажегся крошечный огонек.

Изар сверкнул глазами, отлично понимая, что за игру тот затеял. У всех на виду, подумать только. Несмотря на всю свою жестокость и садизм, Темный Лорд находил некое странное удовольствие в том, чтобы возиться с ранами Изара – так, словно ему нравилась сама мысль о том, что мальчику становится лучше благодаря именно его стараниям. Изар подтянул колени к груди и прикрыл глаза, уворачиваясь от огонька. 

– Нет. Сначала расскажите, чем закончилось испытание.

Темно-карие глаза довольно блеснули, словно Риддлу понравился его ответ. Заместитель министра спрятал палочку и убрал руку с подбородка Изара.

– Морочить ему голову? – сердито переспросила Лили. – И в мыслях не было – с этим ты отлично справился и сам!

Окружающий мир словно потерял четкость, и Изар видел перед собой только Риддла. Было бы интересно послушать, как будет развиваться спор, но Темный Лорд обладал способностью безраздельно завладевать вниманием окружающих. Его притяжение завораживало, лишало воли.

– Как жалко они выглядят, пытаясь поделить тебя – в то время, как ты уже принадлежишь мне, – задумчиво произнес Риддл. Говорил он очень тихо – сам Изар с трудом расслышал его слова; у остальных же, поглощенных перебранкой, и вовсе не было ни единого шанса.

Изар был уверен, что Регулус не преминул ответить Лили каким-нибудь метким и ядовитым замечанием, но не смог бы отвести глаз от Риддла, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

– Несмотря на все мои усилия, – пробормотал Изар, – ваше эго с каждым днем раздувается все сильнее. Понятия не имею, с чего вы взяли, что я вам принадлежу, – довольно жалкая попытка восстать против притязаний Риддла, для которых тот имел немалые основания. Впрочем, в основном эти протесты помогали самому Изару, напоминая, что он должен бороться за свою независимость, чье бы клеймо ни носил.

– Думай, как тебе заблагорассудится, – покладисто отозвался Риддл. – Пока в тебе горит этот огонь, мне нет дела до той ерунды, что ты бормочешь, – заместитель министра чуть откинулся назад и окинул Изара критическим взглядом: – Свой второй поединок ты провел приемлемо. Впрочем, ничего такого уж впечатляющего.

Затем Риддл помолчал, спокойно рассматривая его.

– Я наблюдал за твоим первым занятием у профессора Блэка и должен признать, что ты проделал над собой впечатляющую работу. Вы тренировались всего несколько недель, верно? Блэк неплохой боец, но его уроки годятся только для начинающих. Вскоре тебе понадобится другой учитель, способный преподать настоящие секреты мастерства.

Уши Изара вспыхнули от смущения.

– Сегодня у меня были связаны руки, – угрюмо признался он.

– Ну разумеется, – кивнул Риддл. Голоса вокруг становились все громче. – Во время боя ты в основном полагаешься на заклинания собственного изобретения и те проклятия, что привели бы в ужас большинство сегодняшних зрителей. И все же ты отлично справился, Изар, несмотря на все обстоятельства.

Изар резко кивнул, признательный Риддлу за его слова. Он знал, что первая дуэль была настоящим позором, однако Темный Лорд воздержался от упоминаний о ней.

– Вы нынче так великодушны, что я даже не знаю, бояться мне или радоваться, – Изар задумчиво сощурился: – Смог ли я продержаться на платформе полторы минуты?

Риддл поджал губы и отрицательно качнул головой:

– Нет.

Изара охватило разочарование, и он с мрачным видом откинулся на подушки.

Политик снова подступился к нему со своей палочкой, на кончике которой уже плясал огонек.

– Ну же, дай мне осмотреть тебя.

Изар неохотно сел и уставился на Риддла, который, подсвечивая себе палочкой, проверил его глазное дно. От возмущенных голосов вокруг голова болела все сильнее. До криков дело не дошло, о нет – Регулус не опустился бы до того, чтобы орать и в бешенстве топать ногами. Тем не менее, несмотря на относительно сдержанный тон разговора, ауры присутствующих сочились такой злобой, что Изару становилось все хуже и хуже. Его чувствительность к магии по-прежнему оставалась непривычно высокой, и с каждым днем только усиливалась.

– Симптомы? – отрывисто бросил Риддл.

– Гребаный молот долбит меня по голове, – выдохнул Изар и замолчал, не зная, насколько может довериться Волдеморту. Впрочем, красноречивый взгляд волшебника заставил его продолжить: – И вижу все словно в тумане.

Риддл сжал губы и резко встал. Лицо его было спокойным, но глаза метали молнии, а аура бушевала. Моментально найдя взглядом целителя, он угрожающе замер. Прежде чем Риддл успел что-либо предпринять, полог палатки в очередной раз поднялся, впуская Дамблдора и Сириуса.

К счастью, при их появлении внутри наконец стало тихо. Концентрация магии, похоже, достигла максимума, воздух словно сгустился от напряжения.

Сириус нервно облизнул губы и повернулся к Изару. Обнаружив, что тот уже пришел в себя, он явно испытал облегчение.

– Прежде всего, Изар, поздравляю, – нарушил Сириус неловкое молчание, показав большой палец.

Изар прищурился и повернулся к Риддлу. Тот в ответ на вопросительный взгляд небрежно пожал плечами.

– Ты спрашивал, смог ли продержаться полторы минуты, а не о том, какое место занял, – видимо, это была месть за ту его выходку в ложе. – Когда ты коснулся воды, таймер показывал минуту и двадцать восемь секунд. Судьи решили в порядке исключения присудить тебе еще пять очков.

Дамблдор откашлялся и поднял брови, озираясь по сторонам:

– Полагаю, нам следует дать мистеру Харрисону…

– Мистеру Блэку, – негромко поправил директора Изар, не глядя на него.

От Регулуса в ответ полыхнуло неподдельной радостью. Он решительно опустил руку на плечо сыну и ободряюще сжал. Хватка отца разительно отличалась от прикосновений Темного Лорда. Руки Волдеморта рождали в теле странный жар и смутную жажду чего-то большего; близость Регулуса неизменно несла покой.

– …немного отдохнуть, – спокойно закончил Дамблдор, словно не услышав этой реплики.

Джеймс и Сириус оба стояли у него за спиной, а Лили уверенно занимала место по правую руку директора. Внимание волшебницы было приковано к Изару и Регулусу, но какие мысли роились в ее голове, по лицу Лили угадать было невозможно. Сириус рядом с ней явно чувствовал себя неуютно и делал вид, что не замечает настойчивого взгляда Джеймса, предпочитая оставаться сторонним наблюдателем. Казалось, что он не хочет иметь никакого отношения ни к Поттеру, ни к неловкой ситуации, в которой все они оказались. Вероятно, только гордость удерживала Сириуса от того, чтобы развернуться на месте и уйти.

– Отдохнуть? – фыркнул Регулус. – Очевидно, в вашем понимании отдых заключается в неприятных разговорах с этой женщиной? Мой сын получил травму головы, но вы и из этого умудряетесь извлечь выгоду.

Изар в изнеможении откинулся на подушку. В любое другое время он бы был весь внимание, наблюдая за движениями и выражением лиц присутствующих, однако прямо сейчас сфокусироваться на происходящем становилось все труднее. В сознании его удерживала только растущая ярость Темного Лорда.

– Именно так обычно и действует директор Дамблдор, мистер Блэк, – негромко заметил Риддл, глянув на Регулуса, и снова повернулся к остальным: – Сначала организовал эту жалкую пародию на воссоединение семьи, а потом вспомнил, что надо подумать и о здоровье ребенка. В конце концов, его хитроумные планы куда важнее благополучия этого мальчика.

Этого мальчика.

Изар негодующе воззрился на Риддла. Тот, сверля взглядом Дамблдора и Лили, не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания. Сириус неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Лицо дяди ничего не выражало, но аура буквально кричала о неуверенности и смятении. На мгновение Изар задумался, кого же на самом деле поддерживал Сириус. Может, еще не поздно перетянуть его на свою сторону? 

Такая вероятность существовала, однако Изар знал, что Сириус был гриффиндорцем до мозга костей – упрямым, твердолобым и с обостренным чувством справедливости. Несмотря на хорошие отношения с Регулусом, Сириус производил впечатление истинного приверженца Света – этакая паршивая овца в стаде Блэков. Изар не знал даже, уважать ли дядю за то, что тот отстоял право на собственный путь в жизни, или печалиться из-за того, что столь способный волшебник решил присягнуть на верность Свету. Само собой, за убеждения Сириуса Изар переживал вовсе не потому, что успел привязаться к дяде...

По крайней мере, так он себе говорил.

Выпад Риддла, похоже, ничуть не обескуражил Дамблдора. Старый волшебник безмятежно улыбнулся:

– Не вижу причин мешать Лили повидать сына.

Джеймс Поттер оторвал взгляд от Сириуса и шагнул ближе к жене. Задумчивый взгляд его карих глаз остановился на Изаре. Мальчик ничуть не смутился и вызывающе уставился на него в ответ. Ему было интересно, что Поттер думает обо всей сложившейся ситуации. Регулус вскользь упоминал о том, что Джеймс знал о его отношениях с Лили – либо узнал о них после рождения Изара. Однако сейчас тот не выказывал никакой неприязни.

Вместо этого у волн исходившей от него магии был привкус… жалости?

Изар сердито нахмурился. Ему ни от кого не нужна была жалость, особенно от этого чертова Поттера.

Он поежился под напором таких непохожих магических потоков. Несмотря на то, что именно из-за них голова готова была расколоться на куски, Изар порадовался редкой возможности сравнить их между собой. Ауры Темного Лорда и Дамблдора предсказуемо оказались самыми яркими, лидируя с большим отрывом, однако Изар с изумлением обнаружил, что все остальные присутствующие пребывали примерно на одинаковом уровне. Регулус и Джеймс, казалось, на несколько шагов опережали Сириуса и Лили, но Изар не обманывался – магическая мощь отнюдь не являлась определяющим фактором в том, насколько грозным противником был волшебник.

Заметив внимание Поттера, Регулус собственнически сжал плечо Изара.

– Точно так же, как вы не увидели причин обеспечить ему должный уход? – сухо осведомился Риддл. Презрительно поморщившись, он оглянулся через плечо на целителя: – Теперь я понимаю, что претендентов на место целителей следовало проверять более тщательно. Как вас зовут, юноша? – внезапно рявкнул Волдеморт, и Изар даже подскочил от неожиданности.

Прикрыв глаза, он смотрел, как аура Риддла словно выстрелила чернильным щупальцем, которое сжалось вокруг целителя. Тот предсказуемо побелел от ужаса. По телу Изара прокатилась волна возбуждения. Поразительно, как Риддл безо всяких усилий умудрялся наводить страх на окружающих.

– К-Картер МакТолли, господин заместитель министра, сэр, – заикаясь, выдавил целитель.

Риддл поднял брови; лицо его исказила пренебрежительная ухмылка: 

– Мы больше не нуждаемся в ваших услугах, мистер МакТолли. Считайте себя освобожденным от должности главного целителя этого турнира.

У Лили вырвалось глухое рычание. Изар усмехнулся. Как бы Темный Лорд временами ни выводил его из себя, одного у него было не отнять – тот был прирожденным командиром и раздавать приказы умел отменно.

– Мистер Риддл, у вас нет никаких полномочий, чтобы увольнять этого юношу, – гневно заявил Дамблдор. – Он просто выполнял свою работу.

Риддл повернулся к Дамблдору так резко, что мантия водоворотом закружилась у его ног.

– На самом деле, директор, полномочия у меня есть. Со своими обязанностями по уходу за пациентом он не справился; к тому же я не потерплю, чтобы чемпиона Хогвартса, получившего сотрясение мозга, допрашивали вместо того, чтобы лечить, – гнев Риддла все же прорвался сквозь напускное спокойствие.

Дамблдор выпрямился и пронзительно посмотрел на него поверх очков.

– В таком случае кого вы предлагаете на роль целителя для мистера Харрисона? Себя? – голос директора звучал почти насмешливо – вероятно, потому что целительство считалось одной из областей светлой магии. Изар однако знал, что Риддл был истинным мастером и владел светлой ветвью магии столь же виртуозно, как и темной, хоть и отдавал явное предпочтение последней.

– Разумеется, нет, – Риддл шагнул ближе к Изару, заслоняя его от собравшихся. Веки Изара неуклонно тяжелели, и окружающее начало медленно меркнуть. Головная боль стала невыносимой. – С этим прекрасно справится профессор Снейп.

– Профессора Снейпа здесь нет, мистер Риддл.

Стоило Лили произнести последнее слово, как полог палатки приподнялся, и внутрь шагнул хмурящийся Снейп. Должно быть, Темный Лорд призвал его через метку. Заметив, как Снейп скривился при виде собравшихся в палатке, Изар тихо усмехнулся. Он попытался сесть повыше, чтобы рассмотреть выражения лиц всех остальных, но перед глазами все расплывалось, а веки смыкались сами собой.

Регулус склонился над ним; отцовская рука по-прежнему лежала на плече мальчика.

– Постарайся не засыпать, Изар, – прошептал Регулус. – Подожди, пока Северус тебя осмотрит.

Изар застонал в беспомощном протесте.

Медленно моргая, он встретил взгляд Риддла, который повернулся, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Холодные пальцы коснулись лба, а голову окутало облаком знакомой магии, уносящей боль.

– Спи, дитя, – тихо сказал Риддл и легко провел пальцами по векам, вынуждая их опуститься.

Повторять ему не пришлось.

***

Изар завозился на подушках и мрачно уставился в дальнюю стену палаты. Через несколько часов после того, как профессор Снейп обработал его раны, Изара перенесли из палатки в больничное крыло. Очнувшись от навеянного Риддлом сна, мальчик, мягко говоря, не обрадовался, обнаружив себя в компании двух очень хорошо знакомых ему слизеринцев.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь, Изар? – спросила Дафна.

От Драко, сидевшего с другой стороны кровати, повеяло раздражением; видимо, Малфой сам хотел задать этот вопрос.

Только этого ему не хватало сегодня для полного счастья. Голова до сих пор пульсировала болью, чувствительность к магии и не думала ослабевать. А теперь еще на горизонте отчетливо маячила очередная стычка с Дафной и Драко, без которой он прекрасно обошелся бы.

При мысли о стычках в памяти тут же всплыла недавняя встреча с Лили Поттер.

Изар не мог отрицать тот факт, что сильный характер Лили его порадовал. Если бы перед ним оказалась та сломленная, раздавленная жизнью женщина, которую он встретил в Отделе тайн, Изар разочаровался бы в отце, которого пленили прелести столь ничтожной личности. Окажись Лили жалкой бездарной ведьмой, он всерьез усомнился бы в отцовской адекватности.

Лили же была совсем другой. Ее раскаяние в том, как она поступила с Изаром, было искренним – он ясно видел это по ее ауре. Волшебница признала, что в том, что касалось его судьбы, принятые ею решения оказались неверными.

Изара впечатлили ее выдержка и умение владеть собой – однако этим благоприятные впечатления и ограничивались. Лили послушно плясала под дудку Дамблдора. Может быть, учась в школе, она и не была такой. Может быть, тогда она различала не только черный и белый цвета, но и все оттенки серого между ними, и понимала красоту темной стороны магии. Однако стоило Лили вступить в орден Феникса, как от ее независимости не осталось и следа.

Она была всего лишь безвольной марионеткой в ловких и умелых руках Дамблдора. Директор всегда виделся Изару безжалостным манипулятором, который лишь прикрывается личиной благообразного старца. У окружающих Дамблдор вызывал желание доверить ему все свои заботы и тревоги. Они искали его покровительства, но у этого покровительства была своя цена.

Если Лили для Дамблдора всего лишь орудие, тогда что ты сам значишь для Волдеморта? Какая между вами разница?

Изар сжал губы. Может, он и являлся последователем Темного Лорда, но во всем остальном был от него независим. Метка не мешала ему принимать решения и иметь свое собственное мнение. Лили же позволила Дамблдору думать за себя, отдала ему контроль над всей своей жизнью.

Изар восстал против власти Волдеморта с самой первой их встречи. Он настаивал на равноправных отношениях – или, по крайней мере, настолько равноправных, насколько это вообще было возможно в их случае. Вероятно, настоящего равенства им никогда не достичь, однако Изар был способен решать за себя сам.

Он ничем не походил на Лили.

Однако что если она сама решила подобраться к Регулусу подобным образом? Что если Дамблдор не толкал ее на это?

Это не имело значения. Изар все равно презирал бы Лили за то, как она обошлась с отцом. Как бы она ни раскаивалась в том, что бросила Изара, по поводу Регулуса ее совесть не мучила. Он никому не пожелал бы такой судьбы, и меньше всего – своему отцу.

На зимних каникулах Волдеморт заявил, что у Изара настоящая мания защищать тех, кто ему дорог. Тогда Изар с этим не согласился, но сейчас, оглядываясь назад, понял, что Темный Лорд прав. Как ни трудно было в этом признаваться, но он искренне привязался к Регулусу. Собственные чувства пугали, особенно после того, как он поклялся не позволять никому занять столь важное место в своей жизни.

Теперь пути назад не было. Они с Регулусом нуждались друг в друге.

– Изар? – окликнула Дафна, встревоженная его затянувшимся молчанием.

Мальчик нахмурился еще сильнее. Как он относился к Дафне? На Йольском балу Изар решил, что она ему небезразлична. Теперь же, когда девушка окончательно оправилась, Изар мог более здраво оценить свое к ней отношение. Да, чужими они друг другу не были, и все же эти отношения не шли ни в какое сравнение с той привязанностью, которая успела возникнуть между ним и Регулусом.

А что насчет Волдеморта?

Мелькнувшая мысль заставила кровь отхлынуть от его лица, и он торопливо переключился на происходящее вокруг, чтобы не отвечать на этот вопрос даже самому себе.

– Прошу прощения, – сухо произнес он. – Я не сразу понял, что ты снова со мной разговариваешь.

Сидевший рядом Драко фыркнул.

Дафна вспыхнула и опустила взгляд.

– Наверное, мне следует извиниться за то, что избегала тебя в поезде и на занятиях, – взгляд зеленых глаз, так похожих на глаза Лили Поттер, обратился на Драко. Мгновение девушка с неприязнью рассматривала его, затем снова повернулась к Изару: – Я разозлилась из-за того, что ты не рассказал мне, что ты Блэк, и... – она снова умолкла, поглядывая на Малфоя.

– ...и из-за того, что мой отец отклонил предложение о помолвке? – предположил Изар, чувствуя, как виски снова начинает ломить от боли. Благодаря стараниям Снейпа зрение по большей части пришло в норму, однако головная боль и жар временами напоминали о себе. Впрочем, они преследовали его и до сотрясения, так с какой радости чему-то меняться?

Девушка, похоже, не горела желанием продолжать разговор на эту тему, но чувствовала, что сам Изар тем более не станет проявлять инициативу.

– Я…

Впервые на его памяти Дафна страдала от нехватки слов.

Изар вздохнул и устало потер переносицу.

– Драко, пожалуйста, ты не мог бы нас оставить? – никакого ответа не последовало. Убрав руку от лица, Изар посмотрел в мятежные серые глаза: – Малфой…

– С чего это? – Драко выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди, словно обиженный ребенок.

Сверкнув глазами, Изар подался вперед.

– У меня нет времени на этот детский сад, – это был удар ниже пояса, учитывая то, как отчаянно Драко стремился доказать отцу, что уже взрослый. Кроме того, вероятно, это вновь напомнило Малфою слова Изара о том, что он еще не дорос до отношений с кем-то вроде него. После этого по дороге в Хогвартс слизеринец попытался показать Изару, что тот неправ, напустив на себя таинственный вид и разбрасываясь многозначительными фразами.

Драко с усилием вернул на лицо спокойное выражение и поднялся.

– Рад, что ты в порядке, – тихо произнес он, затем резко кивнул и пошел к выходу из палаты.

Тихо вздохнув, Изар проводил его взглядом.

– Я не хочу жениться на тебе, Дафна, – посмотрев на девушку, Изар заметил, что с уходом Драко ее нервозность значительно уменьшилась. – Я не испытываю к тебе никаких романтических чувств.

Наверное, отказ можно было облечь и в более мягкую форму, однако сама необходимость вести этот разговор вызывала глухое раздражение. В конце концов, разве совсем недавно они с Драко не обсуждали примерно то же самое? Изар так решительно отказывал обоим слизеринцам не только потому, что не отвечал на их чувства, но и для того, чтобы защитить их от Волдеморта. Сколько бы Темный Лорд ни утверждал, что отказывается видеть угрозу «в безмозглых подростках, которые не в состоянии справиться со своими гормонами, и в женщинах – вне зависимости от их возраста», Изар понимал, что жестокая натура и собственнические инстинкты в любой момент могут взять над ним верх.

Как бы сильно Дафна временами ни действовала ему на нервы, Изар вовсе не желал видеть ее жертвой гнева Темного Лорда.

Опять этот комплекс защитника…

– Я тоже не испытываю к тебе ничего подобного, Изар, – тихо ответила Дафна, удивив его. – Не пойми меня неправильно – ты привлекателен, даже очень; ты умен и талантлив. Я восхищаюсь тобой и признаюсь, что хотела бы быть так близко, насколько это возможно.

Изар приподнял бровь.

– Я знаю, что это звучит так, словно я неровно к тебе дышу, но это не так. По крайней мере, не в романтическом смысле, – заявила Дафна. – Все эти годы ты был мне хорошим другом. Порой – да что там, большую часть времени – ты ведешь себя как абсолютная сволочь, но по крайней мере ты искренен. И ты понимаешь меня лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, – девушка фыркнула и тут же словно сникла. – Ты в курсе, как сильно я стремлюсь к успеху и независимости.

– Это так, – кивнул Изар. – Ты исключительная девушка, Дафна. Я уверен, что ты далеко пойдешь, – на самом деле она пошла бы намного дальше, если бы озаботилась хоть иногда открывать книгу-другую…

– Именно поэтому я так хочу этого брака.

Изар моргнул и нахмурился, потеряв нить ее рассуждений.

– Поподробнее, если не сложно, – сухо попросил он.

Дафна поерзала на стуле, садясь подчеркнуто прямо.

– Отец хочет устроить мою помолвку еще до того, как я окончу школу. Остался всего год, Изар. Я скорее умру, чем выйду замуж за Крэбба или Гойла, или за любого другого однокашника. С тобой же я могу быть уверена, что даже в браке мы сумеем сохранить дружеские отношения.

Головная боль неуклонно нарастала.

– Дафна… – спокойно начал он.

– Изар, нам даже не обязательно спать друг с другом! – воскликнула девушка, словно чувствуя, что он готов ответить окончательным отказом. – Я понимаю, как ты ценишь свою независимость, и знаю, что ты будешь уважать мою. Любой другой волшебник сделает меня узницей в моем собственном доме. Он не позволит мне ни выезжать в свет самостоятельно, ни даже покидать надолго поместье. Я стану всего лишь племенной кобылой, забитой и бессловесной рабыней.

Девушка всхлипнула; в глазах ее дрожали слезы.

Изар застыл.

Ему никогда не давались все эти вещи... утешение, сочувствие и прочее. И он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что делать с рыдающими девушками. Изар неловко похлопал Дафну по руке:

– Мне кажется, ты сгущаешь краски.

– Вовсе нет! – прорычала она, сверкая глазами. Слезы высохли словно по волшебству.

Изар отдернул руку, обескураженный внезапной сменой ее настроения. Он слышал, как однокурсники постоянно жаловались на женскую взбалмошность, но никогда не думал, что столкнется с подобным сам – однако вот он сидит и наслаждается шоу из первого ряда. Впрочем, настроение Волдеморта тоже было весьма переменчиво.

– Все чистокровные ведут себя именно так, Изар. Они не признают за женщинами права управлять собственной жизнью, своим домом, принимать решения и даже иметь мнение по любому вопросу. Не пойми меня неправильно – рано или поздно я планирую завести детей, но предпочту сама решить, как и когда это сделать.

– Я не хочу детей! – выпалил Изар и заморгал от собственной вспышки. И кто из них теперь истеричная барышня, спрашивается? – То есть, я хочу сказать, что не готов пока думать о детях, – ему же всего пятнадцать, Мерлин всеблагой. – Брак Люциуса и Нарциссы Малфой совсем не такой, – задумчиво произнес он, вспоминая прекрасную хозяйку поместья Малфоев. – Нарцисса производит впечатление очень уверенной в себе и независимой леди…

– И Люциус контролирует каждый ее шаг, – резко ответила Дафна. – Она старается не показывать вида, но на самом деле заперта в такой же клетке, что и все остальные. Нарцисса принимает свою судьбу с достоинством, я же хочу быть как мать Блейза Забини или Кристина Стейнар. Обе они независимы.

Изар сел повыше, размышляя над словами Дафны. Ему пришлось порыться в памяти, чтобы понять, кто такая Кристина Стейнар, и перед глазами практически мгновенно встала сцена из прошлого. Волшебница была матерью Лукаса, и он видел ее на Йольском балу. Дафна рассказывала, что Кристина отравила невесту Бьорна Стейнара. Что же до матери Блейза Забини, то несколько лет назад она расправилась уже с седьмым по счету мужем.

Изар серьезно посмотрел на собеседницу:

– Скажи мне, Дафна, как скоро после свадьбы ты планируешь меня отравить? Намеки, которыми ты разбрасываешься, как-то уж слишком прозрачны.

Покраснев от возмущения, девушка шлепнула его по руке. На ее губах появилась едва заметная улыбка.

– Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, Изар. В этих женщинах меня привлекает их способность постоять за себя и независимость, ничего больше.

Изар задумался над словами Дафны. Он немногое знал о традициях чистокровных, но не верил, что все без исключения высокородные волшебники были такими самодурами, какими Дафна пыталась их изобразить. Возможно, страхи девушки основывались на том, как ее собственный отец обращался с женой или на чем-то, что она сама себе придумала. Когда слизеринка говорила о браке с малознакомым волшебником, от нее веяло неподдельным страхом.

Изар понимал, почему она стремилась за него замуж, но… это было невозможно.

Должно быть, Дафна уловила направление, в котором развивались его мысли, потому что она подалась вперед и судорожно вцепилась в руку. В глазах ее стояло отчаяние.

– Возможно, нам и придется жить в одном доме, Изар, но ты можешь заводить столько связей на стороне, сколько тебе вздумается. Нам не обязательно даже прикасаться друг к другу, не обязательно вообще видеться.

Изар почувствовал, как внутри поднимается жалость – глубокое, искреннее сочувствие. Он потянулся вперед и мягко коснулся щеки слизеринки.

– Неужели перспектива стать отшельницей тебя пугает меньше, чем брак? Ты на это готова, Дафна?

В глазах девушки снова заблестели слезы, но подбородок решительно смотрел вверх.

– Я готова на все.

Изар попытался припомнить все, что знал о Дафне и ее романтических увлечениях. Несмотря на то, что та никогда не стеснялась вслух отдать должное внешности сокурсников, она ни разу не принимала ничьих ухаживаний и не пыталась сама обратить на себя чье-либо внимание. Дафна была весьма эффектной девушкой; невозможно поверить, что никто на такую не позарился. Изар понял, что слизеринка сама стремилась к одиночеству. Глядя в ее полные смятения глаза, он задумался, в чем же на самом деле дело. Может быть, она считала, что не достойна счастливого брака? Может, отец издевался над ее матерью? Или над ней самой?

– Дафна, отец тебя обижает? – тихо спросил Изар, все еще касаясь ее щеки.

Девушка распахнула глаза; по ее ауре пронеслась волна паники.

– Нет! – она затрясла головой и отшатнулась от Изара. – Конечно же нет! – тяжело сглотнув, она вцепилась в его рубашку. – Ты мой лучший друг, Изар. Я доверяю тебе…

От темы она ушла.

Изар склонил голову в задумчивости. Он никак не мог принять решение. Если предложить Дафне просто отказаться выходить замуж и остаться одинокой, она немедленно сошлется на какие-нибудь идиотские традиции чистокровных.

Он понимал, что ею движет. Она не любила его, но доверяла. Дафна хотела, чтобы их связывал формальный брак, за фасадом которого скрывалась бы прежняя дружба и который не препятствовал бы им заводить какие угодно отношения на стороне.

Однако Волдеморт никогда не согласится рассматривать этот союз именно так.

– Я не могу, Дафна, – Изар поднял голову. На потемневшем лице слизеринки словно в зеркале отразился тот сумрак, которым налилась ее аура. – Я не могу объяснить причин, которые заставляют меня тебе отказывать. Я…

Подавшись вперед, девушка прижала палец к его губам. Затем она встала – как обычно, воплощение изящества и утонченности.

– Обещай, что подумаешь над этим, Изар. Пожалуйста.

Даже когда она убрала палец, Изар не смог вымолвить ни слова. Он просто кивнул. Дафна ответила таким же кивком и тихо улыбнулась, покидая палату.

Изар обессиленно откинулся на подушки.


	30. Часть I. Глава 30

Руки тряслись, ладони взмокли от пота. Сжав кулаки, Изар в бессильной ярости ударил ими по каменной стене. Тяжелое дыхание разносилось по безмолвным коридорам, пока он пытался прийти в себя.

Достаточно обратиться к Снейпу или Риддлу, и…

Нет, ни за что. Каждый раз, когда приходилось смирять гордыню и просить о помощи, внутри  что-то обрывалось.

К тому же, Снейпу Изар не доверял. С тех самых пор, когда Лили рассказала ему об информаторе Ордена, он держался с профессором настороже. Регулус говорил, что Снейп был двойным агентом – шпионом, который выдавал крупицы информации Дамблдору, но так, чтобы не нанести темной стороне существенного ущерба. Волдеморту было известно положение Снейпа, и он сам решал, что зельевар мог рассказать директору, а что нет.

Однако Изар все равно относился к Снейпу с опаской – в особенности из-за того, что спустя несколько недель после прописанного им лечения симптомы сотрясения вернулись с новой силой. Это было четыре месяца назад. Сначала он принял их за недомогание, ставшее привычным еще с Рождества, но тогда его попеременно бросало то в жар, то в озноб, и мучили вспышки головной боли. Сейчас же все было по-другому. Изара мутило, голова болела не переставая, а на коже то и дело выступала испарина.

Мальчик облизнул губы и выпрямился, пытаясь справиться с головокружением.

Когда Изар понял, что вернулись признаки сотрясения, то начал сам варить себе зелье, которое залечило бы повреждения мозга и остановило кровоизлияние. Зелье требовалось настаивать несколько недель, поэтому он успел выпить его всего пару раз.  

Тем не менее, боль и не думала уходить, да и остальные симптомы донимали по-прежнему.

Идти на поклон к Риддлу упорно не хотелось, но оставался еще один вариант – обратиться за помощью к Регулусу. Вот только отец в Хогвартсе почти не появлялся. Права постоянно находиться в замке у него не было – для этого требовалось состоять в штате или быть влиятельным политиком, и Дамблдор не был склонен делать для его исключение. Иногда по выходным Регулус навещал Сириуса, и тогда они с Изаром виделись, однако даже эти визиты случались все реже, словно до Дамблдора дошли слухи и о них.

Изар тихо вздохнул и провел ладонью по шершавой каменной стене. Мелкие выступы царапали кожу, но он не обращал на это внимания. Он чувствовал себя полностью отрезанным от мира. Риддл, Сириус, Регулус – в последнее время ему не представлялось возможности перекинуться с ними хотя бы словом. Каждый раз возникало что-то, что мешало ему завязать разговор, и в этом тоже чувствовалась рука Дамблдора.

Каждый день, покончив с домашней работой, Изар уходил на болотце на окраине Хогвартса – то самое, что показал ему Волдеморт. Проведенное в одиночестве время позволяло ему набраться немного спокойствия к тому моменту, когда приходила пора возвращаться в замок.

Дафна держалась поблизости и то и дело спрашивала, все ли у него в порядке. Похоже, разговор, состоявшийся между ними в больничном крыле четыре месяца назад, не помешал ей вести себя с ним как прежде. К теме брака они с тех пор не возвращались, и Изар не чувствовал никакого желания торопить события. Окончательного решения он до сих пор не принял.

Драко, в свою очередь, соблюдал дистанцию.

Изар прижался лбом к каменной стене, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Через несколько минут ему нужно явиться на встречу с советом попечителей. Очевидно, прошению Изара о досрочной сдаче ТРИТОН наконец-то дали ход. Он попросил допустить его к выпускным экзаменам и сегодня должен был получить официальный ответ.

– Изар…

Изар выпрямился, но поворачиваться не стал. Этот голос он слышал редко – и все же достаточно, чтобы постоянно помнить, что что-то не так. Мальчик подозревал, что голос имеет какое-то отношение к Вуали и проклятию Сигнуса... либо, возможно, у него имелся враг, способный плести чары столь же искусно, как и сам Изар.

Он чувствовал, как надвигается волна магии; от ее ледяного дыхания по шее побежали мурашки. Изар не знал, призрак это или нечто совершенно иное. Также оставался открытым вопрос о поле создания. После встреч в лесу и Хогвартс-экспрессе он решил, что имеет дело с существом мужского пола, однако потом понял, что этот хриплый шепот мог принадлежать кому угодно.

Возможно, у этого создания вообще не было пола. Возможно, оно было порождением магии; сгустком волшебства.

– Оставь меня в покое, – выдавил Изар шепотом столь же хриплым, как и голос таинственного призрака.

– Прелес-стно…

Изар повернулся. Перед глазами все плыло, но он различил высокую смутную фигуру, будто сотканную из дыма и тумана. В полутемном коридоре она казалась почти прозрачной и медленно надвигалась на него, протягивая руки. Зная, что будет, если они соприкоснутся, Изар выставил перед собой ладони, надеясь избежать новых отметин на лице.

От ледяного касания кисть пронзила резкая боль; затем призрак испарился.

Стараясь дышать как можно спокойнее, Изар опустил руки. Даже в неверном свете факелов было заметно, что кожа покраснела. Кольцо Блэков невинно поблескивало прямо в центре четкого отпечатка ладони.

– Изар?

Подскочив от неожиданности, мальчик повернул голову и увидел Сиприена Бомонта, который нерешительно приближался  к нему.

– Сиприен? – спокойно спросил он. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Рыжеволосый француз сделал еще один осторожный шаг, рассматривая Изара.

– Я шел поговорить с министром Руа и мадам Максим, когда услышал твой голос, – Сиприен скользнул взглядом по покрытому испариной лбу рэйвенкловца, без всякого сомнения, заметив его изможденный вид. – Ты в порядке? – Бомонт облек свое беспокойство в форму вопроса, но он наверняка понял, что Изар был далеко не в порядке.

Изар машинально выпрямился, утер со лба пот и беспечно улыбнулся.

– Да, все нормально. Просто устал немного.

– Ну, если ты уверен... – пробормотал Сиприен.

Изар резко кивнул и сделал шаг вперед, затем еще один. Они медленно пошли по коридору, и мальчик заметил, что Бомонт держится чуть позади, словно готовый подхватить Изара, если тот вдруг упадет.

Он что, настолько отвратно выглядит?

Изар украдкой пощипал себя за щеки, пытаясь вызвать на них румянец. Затем взмахнул палочкой и избавился от выступившей испарины, обдав лицо высушивающим заклинанием. Поправил мантию, провел рукой по волосам и улыбнулся Сиприену. Тот поглядывал на него с подозрением. Что ж, пусть теряется в догадках, что с ним происходит. Изар никогда не признается сопернику, что ему плохо, даже если это видно невооруженным взглядом.

Все, что ему нужно – сварить новую порцию зелья. У мадам Помфри наверняка был запас готового, но Изар никому не доверял. Лучше он потратит время, но сделает все сам.

– Готов к третьему испытанию? – небрежно поинтересовался он у француза, когда они свернули в коридор, ведущий к кабинету директора. Он не знал, сопровождал ли его Сиприен потому, что сомневался в способности Изара добраться до места самостоятельно, или им действительно было по пути.

– Поверить не могу, что осталось всего несколько дней, – отозвался Бомонт. Изар обратил внимание, что его акцент был намного слабее, чем у остальных шармбатонцев. – Но в целом я в себе уверен. А как ты?

Изар задумался. Если он не приведет себя в порядок, то у него не будет ни малейшего шанса, особенно если на испытании от участников потребуются не только магические умения, но и физическая выносливость.

– О, я тоже, – спокойно ответил он. – Ты скучаешь по дому?

Сиприен провел рукой по рыжей шевелюре и рассеянно оглядел коридор.

– Будет здорово снова увидеть родителей, – признался он. – Но в Британии мне понравилось. Хогвартс – очень красивый замок, – на мгновение он нерешительно умолк. – Ты выяснил, кто стоял за нападениями?

На лице Сиприена было написано невинное любопытство. Фальши Изар не почувствовал, но тот вполне мог оказаться талантливым актером. Впрочем, Изар сомневался, что Бомонт имел какое-то отношение к нападениям. Чтобы узнать о настоящих виновниках, нужно было отправиться к Риддлу и выбить ответы из него – хотя, судя по тому упорству, с которым Темный Лорд игнорировал все его расспросы, делиться информацией он явно не собирался. Изара страшно раздражало то, что Волдеморт знал, кто за всем этим стоит, или как минимум догадывался – и молчал.

И был еще кое-кто, кто мог бы что-то знать.

Лукас Стейнар.

Норвежец был свидетелем того, как Колин Криви подсыпал весанию в кубок Изара на Йольском балу. Конечно, гриффиндорец находился под действием Империуса, но не исключено, что Стейнар видел больше, чем рассказывал.

Докопаться до правды не представлялось возможным, особенно учитывая огромное количество подозреваемых – и скорее ад замерзнет, чем Изар пойдет расспрашивать о произошедшем Лукаса. Он не доверял норвежцу; не доверял никому, кроме себя самого. Именно поэтому Изар никому не сказал о том, что вернулись симптомы сотрясения. Можно было бы обратиться к мадам Помфри, но, опять же, ему претила даже мысль о том, чтобы довериться постороннему человеку.

– У меня есть кое-какие предположения, – соврал Изар, и глазом не моргнув.

– Это не Стейнар, – тут же заявил Сиприен, усмехнувшись. – Он кажется задавакой и скользким типом, но не давай себя обмануть. Похоже, он к тебе неровно дышит. Наверняка он держится так недружелюбно только потому, что боится тебя и знает, что его отец будет против.

Изар застыл как вкопанный и изумленно поднял брови:

– Серьезно?

Сиприен кивнул, и по лицу Изара расползлась усмешка. Вероятно, ему самому следовало бы догадаться. Они подкалывали друг друга при любой возможности, и норвежец невольно интриговал Изара – не сильно, однако достаточно, чтобы понять, что это чувство взаимно.

В подобных делах он был новичком. Всю жизнь Изар презирал какие бы то ни было привязанности, и поэтому теперь оказался слеп к любым проявлениям симпатии. Признания Драко стали для него полной неожиданностью – просто потому, что внимание новообретенного кузена он расценивал как попытку подружиться, а вовсе не как ухаживание. В _этом_ смысле слизеринец Изара не привлекал. Возможно, будь он чуть больше похож на Люциуса... однако Изар подозревал, что Драко никогда не сможет сравняться с отцом. За приросшей к лицу Малфоя-младшего злобной маской скрывалась ранимая и даже нежная душа.

И вот теперь еще Лукас, который умен и хорош собой. В нем чувствовалась определенная загадка – загадка, к которой Изара влекло, как мотылька к огню.

Вот только Стейнар напоминал пламя свечи, слабое и неяркое – пламя, укус которого не заставит даже поморщиться.

Волдеморт же был пожаром, который одновременно сжигал дотла тело и леденил душу. Никто не мог с ним сравниться, и Изару было ненавистно сознавать, насколько большую власть имел над ним Темный Лорд.

– И что же привело тебя к подобному выводу? – он продолжил идти к кабинету Дамблдора. Шел Изар медленно, пытаясь сохранить равновесие посреди обманчиво зыбкого мира. На шее снова выступили предательские капельки пота.

– Это же само в глаза бросается, разве нет? – ответил Сиприен, останавливаясь у подножия лестницы, ведущей в кабинет директора.

Дверь наверху была открыта, свидетельствуя о том, что Дамблдор ожидает посетителей. Вытащив подаренные Волдемортом карманные часы, Изар глянул на циферблат. До назначенного времени оставалась всего пара минут.

Догадавшись, что собеседник торопится, Сиприен понимающе кивнул:

– Увидимся перед третьим испытанием.

Изар не ответил – Бомонт удалился слишком стремительно, чтобы успеть попрощаться с ним как следует. Прищурившись, он посмотрел Бомонту вслед. Тот специально прошел с ним остаток пути, словно опасался, что Изар свалится где-то по дороге.

Ему не нужна помощь.

Маска невозмутимости на мгновение дрогнула, и лицо Изара исказило отчаяние. Он провел по нему дрожащими руками и сглотнул подступившую горечь. В животе заурчало, напоминая о том, как давно он не ел. Впрочем, еда все равно внутри бы не задержалась. В последнее время Изара то и дело выворачивало наизнанку.

Сжав кулаки и стиснув зубы, он расправил плечи и начал подниматься по лестнице. Каменные ступени словно прыгали под ногами, и пришлось упереться в стену, чтобы не упасть. Еще даже не добравшись до кабинета, Изар ощущал давление аур собравшихся наверху волшебников. Голова будто взорвалась болью. На миг он замешкался, прикидывая, что будет, если сейчас развернуться и уйти, и удастся ли перенести встречу на другое время.

Впрочем, разобравшись наконец, кто именно находится в кабинете, Изар тут же передумал.

Он различил ауры Риддла, Дамблдора и Люциуса Малфоя... и еще нескольких незнакомых  волшебников. Изар вспомнил, что в совет входили двенадцать попечителей. Будут ли они там в полном составе? Мерлин, хоть бы нет. Если даже от Сиприена не укрылось, как неважно он себя чувствует, остальные тем более заметят. Можно было попробовать навести иллюзию здорового внешнего вида... однако, даже знай он все разновидности и свойства подобных чар, Изар понимал, что накладывать их тоже надо уметь.

Неудачно наведенная иллюзия привлечет намного больше внимания, чем ее полное отсутствие.

– Мистер Харрисон, – поприветствовал его Дамблдор, стоило Изару переступить порог. – Хорошо, что вы смогли прийти.

В кабинете рядом со столом директора сегодня стоял еще один стол. Как Изар и боялся, за ним восседал совет попечителей в полном составе. Все они разместились с одной стороны стола; поверхности почти не было видно под слоем бумаг. Изар обратил внимание, что дам было всего две, обе представительного вида и в довольно почтенном возрасте.

Риддл расположился во главе стола, отдельно от членов совета. Рядом с ним сидели профессора Макгонагалл и Флитвик – последний изо всех сил задирал голову над столешницей, пытаясь увидеть хоть что-нибудь.

Изар откашлялся и поймал на себе хищный взгляд Риддла, прежде чем формально ответить на приветствие Дамблдора:

– Директор.

Старый волшебник с беспокойством оглядел Изара поверх очков. К счастью, он воздержался от лишних комментариев, лишь указал на стоявший перед столом совета стул.

– Прошу, присаживайтесь, мистер Харрисон, – произнес он.

Изар сделал несколько шагов и неуверенно опустился на стул, придав себе максимально невозмутимый вид. Откинувшись на спинку, он встретился взглядом с Люциусом Малфоем. Тот, как всегда, представлял собой воплощение благородства и величия. Бархатная лента стягивала его длинные светлые волосы у самой шеи. Только Люциус мог выглядеть образцом мужественности даже с дурацкой ленточкой.

– Мистер Блэк, – уголки губ Малфоя дрогнули, словно он уловил мысли Изара. Взгляд серых глаз скользнул по его лицу, наверняка отметив и бледность, и изможденный вид. – Перейдем сразу к делу, если вы не против.

Дождавшись благодарного кивка, Люциус посмотрел на лежавший перед ним на столе пергамент.

– Совет попечителей Хогвартса получил ваше официальное послание с просьбой разрешить сдать ТРИТОН раньше положенного срока, – Люциус поднял голову и обменялся с Изаром понимающими взглядами. Они оба знали, от кого на самом деле исходило прошение.

– Сколько вам лет, мистер… – одна из присутствующих волшебниц неуверенно умолкла, пытаясь решить, как следует к нему обращаться. Харрисон? Или Блэк?

Сидевший рядом с ней Люциус пренебрежительно сощурился; казалось, любая попытка взять слово в возглавляемом им совете оскорбляла его лично.

Изар медленно моргнул, чувствуя, как по спине покатилась капля пота.

– Изар Блэк, мэм. Мне пятнадцать, – потребовалось всего несколько дней, чтобы приучить преподавателей обращаться к нему по-новому. В конце концов все привыкли и называли его Блэком – все, кроме Дамблдора.

– Пятнадцать, – повторила она. Выпрямив спину, волшебница чуть подалась вперед: – Обычно ученики приступают к сдаче ТРИТОН не раньше семнадцати лет, большинству же из них на момент экзамена восемнадцать и больше, – лицо говорившей упрямо расплывалось у Изара перед глазами, и он изо всех сил старался не щуриться. – Что же привело вас к решению сдать ТРИТОН именно сейчас?

Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы ее слова пробились сквозь туман в голове.

– Я решил, что хочу окончить школу пораньше, мэм. В этом году.

Члены совета зашевелились и принялись перешептываться.

– И юноша имеет все основания для подобного желания, – непринужденно вмешался Люциус. – Мистер Блэк – настоящий вундеркинд. В прошлом году он уже окончил один курс экстерном и в свои четырнадцать лет сдал СОВ на исключительно высокий балл, – Люциус взял из стопки перед собой другой пергамент и с подчеркнутым интересом пробежал его глазами. –  Собственно, он получил «превосходно» за все экзамены... – тут волшебник приподнял брови: – ...кроме одного.

При воспоминании о предмете, за который он получил всего лишь «Выше ожидаемого», уши Изара вспыхнули.

– История магии, – признался он, когда члены совета зашуршали бумагами в поисках списка его отметок. – По истории магии я получил «Выше ожидаемого».

Раздалось несколько тихих смешков. Губы Люциуса еле заметно скривились.

– Да, этот курс читает мистер Бинс, – Малфой уперся взглядом в Дамблдора. Остальные попечители тоже с интересом посмотрели на директора. – Мы уже неоднократно рекомендовали заменить профессора Бинса. Вероятно, настало время открыто потребовать отправить в отставку этого... преподавателя.

Изар покосился в сторону Дамблдора. Старый волшебник стоял спокойно и невозмутимо; шпилька Люциуса ничуть его не задела. Снова повернувшись к столу попечителей, он наткнулся на взгляд Риддла. Пока все остальные переключились на директора, внимание заместителя министра оставалось приковано к Изару. Сердце забилось чаще. Наверное, к неотступному вниманию Волдеморта пора было уже привыкнуть, но прямо сейчас Изару казалось, что этим взглядом его словно пронзает насквозь.

Временами Изар сам не понимал, как мог надеяться скрыть от Риддла хоть что-нибудь. Впрочем, с того дня, как он изменил темную метку, прошло уже больше четырех месяцев, а Волдеморт все еще пребывал в неведении. 

Незнакомый седовласый волшебник откашлялся, привлекая общее внимание.

– Профессора Макгонагалл и Флитвик присутствуют здесь, чтобы поделиться своим мнением по данному вопросу. Мы с удовольствием послушаем, что они скажут.

Откинувшись на стуле, Изар сжал губы, рассматривая своих преподавателей. Судорожно вцепившись в колени, он постарался сохранить невозмутимость под тяжелым взглядом Волдеморта.

Макгонагалл решительно кивнула.

– Я была направлена в приют, в котором рос мистер Блэк. Тогда мальчику было десять лет. Я рассказала ему о существовании волшебного мира и о Хогвартсе.

Губы Изара скривились при воспоминании о том дне. Он был совершенно околдован волшебницей, не в силах поверить, что после десяти лет ада в его жизни произошло что-то хорошее. Макгонагалл прибыла в приют, чтобы поведать о Хогвартсе и разъяснить содержание письма. Тогда он не мог отвести от нее глаз. То, что внешне волшебница ничем не отличалась от маглов, стало для него настоящим разочарованием. Собственно, Люциус Малфой был первым магом, чью ауру он почувствовал.

Теперь же от его дара не мог укрыться ни один волшебник.

Пожилая ведьма задумчиво улыбнулась воспоминаниям:

– Для ребенка, выросшего за пределами волшебного мира, мистер Блэк проявил исключительные способности к магии. За время учебы он намного опередил своих одноклассников, и я твердо уверена, что он готов сдать ТРИТОН и окончить школу. Волшебный мир еще наверняка услышит его имя.

Изар едва заметно улыбнулся ей и благодарно кивнул.

Тот же волшебник теперь обратился к Флитвику:

– А что скажете вы, профессор? Вы декан факультета, на котором учится мальчик.

Флитвик вскочил так резко, что только суматошное размахивание руками уберегло его от падения. Риддл с недовольным видом придержал за спинку профессорский стул, который уже начал заваливаться назад. Флитвик смущенно откашлялся и адресовал политику признательный взгляд, на который тот никак не отреагировал.

– Да-да, мистер Блэк несомненно готов к сдаче ТРИТОН. У него всегда были только превосходные оценки. Он очень прилежный ученик.

Дамблдор, опустившись в кресло, еле заметно нахмурился. Повлиять на происходящее старик при всем желании не мог. Ситуация находилась вне его контроля и, судя по выражению лица директора, он это прекрасно понимал.

– Мистер Блэк, – обратилась к мальчику другая ведьма, весьма сурового вида. – Что привело вас к решению окончить школу столь рано? Чем вы займетесь после нее? – она подняла перо и вопросительно уставилась на сидевшего с отсутствующим видом рэйвенкловца: – Мистер Блэк?

Оторвавшись от размышлений, Изар кивнул.

– Я понял, что в Хогвартсе мне скучно. Это прекрасная школа, и она всегда останется для меня вторым домом, однако большую часть времени мне совершенно нечем заняться. Я изучил все, что могла дать школьная программа, и хотел бы найти какое-то применение своим знаниям и способностям, – замолчав, Изар словно невзначай провел рукавом по шее. Черная ткань мантии впитала пот, и он вернул руку на колено. – Что до планов на будущее, меня уже ждет место в Отделе тайн.

Изар заметил, как большинство присутствующих вздрогнули и уткнулись обратно в документы – типичная реакция на любое упоминание этого отдела министерства. Обитатели волшебного мира, как правило, не желали ничего знать происходившем в Отделе тайн и всячески избегали разговоров на эту тему. Признаваться в том, что ты входишь в число невыразимцев, было не принято, однако не запрещалось открытым текстом. Пока Изар не распространялся о сути своих занятий, он был вправе информировать совет попечителей о том, где именно работает.

– И сколько же у вас обычно занимает подготовка к экзаменам, мистер Блэк? – продолжила расспросы волшебница. Казалось, кроме Люциуса только она говорила от лица всего совета. Видимо, все остальные попечители являлись послушными марионетками Малфоя и действовали только по его указке.

Изар опустил голову.

– Я вообще к ним не готовлюсь, – признался он. – Лекций и тех заданий, что профессора дают нам на дом, мне вполне хватает, чтобы потом сдать экзамен, – Изар не посчитал нужным рассказывать о том, с каким энтузиазмом закопался в книги и учебники едва ли не с первого своего дня в Хогвартсе. Стоило ему понять, что знания были ключом к могуществу, как он принялся впитывать их как губка, постоянно ища новые.

– Что ж, я не вижу никаких причин препятствовать мистеру Блэку…

– Ему всего пятнадцать, – перебила Люциуса седовласая волшебница.

Изару не хватило сил даже усмехнуться при виде шокированного выражения, появившегося на лице Малфоя от подобной непочтительности.

– Мистеру Блэку может быть хоть тринадцать, это все равно не станет помехой, – ядовито прошипел Люциус. – То, что ваша внучка никак не может сдать СОВ по трансфигурации, еще не повод вставлять палки в колеса более способному ребенку! – Люциус повернулся к Изару и окинул его хищным взглядом: – Этот мальчик рожден для великих дел.

Изар продолжал сидеть потупившись, опасаясь, что стоит ему поднять глаза, как голова попросту взорвется. Впрочем, возмущение волшебницы он прекрасно почувствовал и так. Громко фыркнув, та зашуршала пергаментом.

– Вы ошибочно приняли мое профессиональное мнение за предвзятость, мистер Малфой. Вдобавок к школьным занятиям мистер Блэк участвует в Турнире трех волшебников; кроме того, перед этим он уже окончил один год экстерном – и все это не считая сложных семейных обстоятельств. Такое напряжение может плохо отразиться на растущем организме. Сколько еще он выдержит, прежде чем сломается?

_Похоже, долго ждать не придется…_

Ей не нужно было даже произносить это вслух – слова так и звенели у Изара в ушах.

На мальчика, продолжавшего сидеть с опущенной головой, накатила волна дурноты. Побелевшими пальцами он погладил перчатку на левой руке, пройдясь прямо над кельтским кольцом. Действительно, сколько еще он сможет выдержать? Волшебница не перечислила сейчас и половины его проблем.

Как бы ему ни хотелось оставаться сильным и не терять самообладания, Изар чувствовал, что начинает сдавать под их тяжестью.

Он посмотрел на комиссию сквозь пряди слипшихся от пота волос.

– Я думаю... – начал Изар, но тут его голос оборвался.

За спинами попечителей он различил высокую туманную фигуру. Призрак визгливо захохотал, пронесся через кабинет и исчез, не долетев до него всего пары дюймов.

Мальчик заморгал; сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме.

В серо-зеленых глазах сверкнула холодная ярость, и Изар упрямо задрал подбородок.

– Я могу справиться и не с таким, мэм. При всем уважении, я считаю, что имею право сам решать, способен ли сдать ТРИТОН и окончить школу. Я абсолютно уверен, что готов к этому шагу, – он не отводил от волшебницы вызывающего взгляда, ожидая, что она сможет на это возразить.

Лицо пожилой дамы смягчилось, и она опустила потеплевшие карие глаза.

– Я просто переживаю за ваше здоровье, мистер Блэк. Однако если таково ваше желание, думаю, наша работа здесь выполнена, – волшебница повернулась к остальным членам совета: – Кто за то, чтобы допустить мистера Блэка  к сдаче ТРИТОН?

Руки подняли все, кроме двоих – седоволосой волшебницы и незнакомого волшебника средних лет. Дамблдор, увидев итог голосования, поджал губы, однако мудро воздержался от комментариев.

– Что ж, решено, – довольно подытожил Люциус. – Мистер Блэк отправится сдавать ТРИТОН вместе с семикурсниками. Мы все выражаем надежду, что вы вы получите «превосходно» по всем предметам.

Вскочив на ноги, Изар пошатнулся и вцепился в спинку стула, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Он быстро поклонился, не обращая внимания на то, что комната вновь закружилась:

– Благодарю.

Затем он без лишних слов выскользнул на лестницу. Он услышал, как его окликают, но только ускорил шаг, поспешив вниз – и дальше, в благословенный холод коридоров Хогвартса.

– Мистер Блэк! – снова раздался голос.

Изар втянул голову в плечи, зная, что Люциус следует за ним по пятам. Немного позади Малфоя неслышно ступал Риддл. Не обращая внимания на них обоих, Изар быстро свернул за угол и постарался затеряться в лабиринте коридоров. Он не имел ни малейшего желания сейчас с ними общаться – и особенно не хотел, чтобы именно эти двое видели его в столь плачевном состоянии. Все, что ему нужно – забраться в кровать и положить на лоб что-нибудь холодное.

Новая порция зелья тоже будет очень кстати.

Измененная метка принялась зудеть. Накрыв ее ладонью поверх рукава, Изар еле сдержал истерический смешок. Мерлин, до чего щекотно. Конечно, он сам зачаровал метку таким образом, но сегодня кожа была непривычно чувствительной.

– Изар, прекрати, – Люциус словно увещевал непослушного ребенка. – Я всего лишь пытаюсь помочь.

Мальчик притормозил и подождал, пока тот нагонит. Коридором, в котором они стояли, пользовались нечасто, и освещен он был довольно скудно.

– Мне не нужна помощь, мистер Малфой, – тихо сказал Изар, когда Люциус остановился рядом. – Вы сегодня и так достаточно для меня сделали.

Затянутая в перчатку рука крепко сжала плечо. Люциус шагнул ближе и всмотрелся. В полутьме коридора его лицо словно светилось. Подняв другую руку с зажатой в ней тростью, Люциус набалдашником отвел волосы с лица Изара:

– Ты болен. Почему не обратился за помощью?

– Потому что упрямство этого мальчишки временами граничит с глупостью, – заметил Риддл из тени.

Услышав это, Изар поджал губы, но взгляда не опустил.

– Это всего лишь обычная простуда, – огрызнулся он.

Даже зная, что в присутствии Волдеморта лгать бесполезно, он все равно попытался. Впрочем, на успех Изар особо не рассчитывал, поэтому совсем не удивился, когда его резко швырнули к стене. В последний момент Риддл положил руку ему на затылок, уберегая от соприкосновения с камнем – так, словно знал, что голова Изара раскалывается от боли, и не хотел причинить еще больше вреда.

– Вы знали! – обвиняюще выдохнул Изар, поднимая взгляд на заместителя министра.

– Знал, что голова тебя беспокоит? Нет, но догадывался. Я способен узнать признаки сотрясения, дитя. Зрачки неестественно расширены, а голову ты стараешься держать неподвижно – так, словно любое движение причиняет боль, – Риддл прищурился: – Рассказывай. 

***

И Изар рассказал. Он рассказал, что симптомы сотрясения вернулись, и что он подозревал, что Снейп имеет к этому какое-то отношение.

Именно поэтому теперь, лежа вниз лицом на диване в личных покоях зельевара, он так и кипел от возмущения. Впрочем, все гневные взгляды и гримасы доставались подушке, в которую его заставили уткнуться. Снейп же, Риддл и Малфой нависали над ним, пристально изучая висевшее в воздухе изображение. Профессор первым делом окутал голову Изара сканирующим заклинанием, и теперь проекция его мозга предстала на всеобщее обозрение.

– Что это? – недоуменно пробормотал Люциус.

– Я так и предполагал, – раздался протяжный голос над головой Изара. Он дернулся, чтобы взглянуть на то, что привлекло внимание профессора, но холодные пальцы опустились на затылок и вжали его голову в подушку. Затем рука профессора скользнула ниже и легко надавила на основание черепа. От вспышки резкой боли, пробежавшей по шее и отдавшейся в голове, Изар зашипел.

– Вот здесь, рядом с мозжечком и продолговатым мозгом, находится пузырь, наполненный ядом аконита пузырькового.

– Аконит пузырьковый? – переспросил Изар и потянулся к тому месту, где только что находились пальцы Снейпа. Прежде чем он успел коснуться чувствительного места, бесцеремонный шлепок отбросил его руку в сторону. Изар снова сердито нахмурился и повернулся посмотреть на взрослых: – Что это за подвид? Я никогда раньше не слышал о нем, – немного смущенно признался он. Впрочем, судя по недоуменным выражениям Риддла и Люциуса, в своем невежестве он был не одинок.

– Аконит пузырьковый – это яд, или, если быть точным, ядовитое растение. Попав в организм, его споры вместе с кровотоком проникают в мозг и в случае травмы устремляются к ране и облепляют ее края. Из-за полученного вами сотрясения споры сразу же направились к пострадавшей части мозга, – сухо пояснил Снейп, взирая на мальчика поверх своего крючковатого носа. – И еще кое-что. Есть растение, под действием которого этот пузырь с ядом способен увеличиваться в размерах. Это асфодель.

Изар резко побледнел и сел на диване.

– Асфодель? Это же главный ингредиент зелий, которые я себе варил! – Риддл буквально на глазах уходил в себя. Заместитель министра, казалось, полностью погрузился в свои мысли, и смотреть на это было почти жутко. – Это значит, – продолжил Изар, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается липкий ужас, – что кто-то намеренно отравил меня этим аконитом.

Люциус нахмурился:

– Боюсь, я не улавливаю связи.

Снейп перевел на него взгляд:

– Кто-то, должно быть, ввел мистеру Блэку споры аконита сразу после того, как он получил сотрясение во время второго испытания. Попав в организм, аконит вместе с потоком крови проник в мозг, где и сосредоточились основные повреждения. После этого споры прикрепились к ране и начали постепенно разрастаться под влиянием асфоделя... который по странному стечению обстоятельств оказался основой для всех зелий, облегчающих последствия сотрясений.

С расширившимися от ужаса глазами Люциус повернулся к Изару:

– Выходит, пузырь с ядом увеличивался с каждой новой порцией лечебного зелья?

– Да, Люциус, именно это я только что и сказал, – ядовито фыркнул Снейп.

– Получается, кто-то знал, что Изар будет принимать зелья в надежде снять симптомы сотрясения,  а пузырь с ядом будет увеличиваться в размерах с каждой новой порцией из-за главного ингредиента, асфоделя. Если бы Изар не варил себе зелья сам, а воспользовался школьными запасами, сейчас пузырь, скорее всего, был бы куда больше… – продолжал Люциус, словно не заметив комментария Снейпа. – Но что… – Малфой с некоторым страхом покосился на мальчика: – Что произойдет, когда он достигнет максимального размера?

Северус открыл рот для ответа, но Темный Лорд опередил его.

– Он лопнет, – жестко произнес Риддл; сквозь фальшивый карий цвет глаз все отчетливее просвечивал алый. – Судя по его размерам, яд уже начал просачиваться в мозг. Случись Изару удариться головой еще хоть раз, пузырь, вероятно, лопнул бы. Чем больше яда скопилось внутри, тем больше вероятность того, что повреждения мозга оказались бы необратимыми.

Риддл стоял, скрестив руки на груди и не отводя глаз от Изара. Мальчик опустил голову.

– Кто же меня отравил? – не удержавшись, он смерил Волдеморта осуждающим взглядом. – Вы знаете, кто стоит за всем этим, но ничего не предпринимаете. По крайней мере назовите имя. Я заслуживаю хотя бы этого.

Услышав, каким тоном Изар обратился к Темному Лорду, Снейп и Люциус застыли. Риддл, как ни странно, остался спокоен.

– Скоро ты все узнаешь, обещаю.

– Все эти нападения, – заговорил Снейп, – имели целью не столько убить мистера Блэка, сколько уничтожить его разум. Кто бы за ними ни стоял, он хочет лишить вас того качества, которое является для темной стороны самым ценным.

Аура Риддла неистовствовала. Под яростным напором тьмы, рвущейся наружу, Изару с трудом удавалось держаться прямо.

– Это Лили? – предположил он. – Когда я очнулся после второго испытания, она уже сидела рядом. Или... – Изар поднял голову, озаренный новой догадкой: – Это целитель.

– Верно, – признал Риддл. – Однако действовал он по чужой указке. Твоя грязнокровка-мать тут ни при чем, – он отвернулся от Изара и переключил внимание на Снейпа: – Я полагаю, существует какое-то противоядие?

Изар тяжело осел на диване и закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Темный Лорд снова отказался отвечать на вопросы. От злости в голове так шумело, что он едва расслышал ответ профессора.

– Есть простое, но весьма болезненное решение, – произнес Снейп. – Существует другой яд, способный нейтрализовать действие аконита. Цикута уничтожит все последствия, вызванные его применением. Вот только сам процесс окажется… – зельевар умолк, видимо, посмотрев на Изара, который по-прежнему не открывал глаз, – невыносимо мучительным. Токсины выйдут из организма через кожу, и по ощущениям это будет так, словно из пор сочится кислота. Кроме того, существует риск, что цикута не сможет нейтрализовать весь аконит, и тогда не удастся избежать повреждений мозга.

Изар горько усмехнулся.

– Похоже, выбирать не приходится, – мальчик медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на троих волшебников перед собой. Ему внезапно захотелось, чтобы рядом оказался Регулус, но отца в Хогвартсе не было. – Если я правильно помню, зелье на основе цикуты не самое сложное в приготовлении, и много времени это не займет…

– Верно, – кивнул Снейп. – У меня есть вытяжка из корней цикуты, само зелье на интенсивном огне можно приготовить за несколько минут, – варить зелья таким способом новичкам не рекомендовалось, и даже более опытные зельевары старались его избегать – все действия совершать приходилось в два раза быстрее.

– Если работать в четыре руки, дело пойдет еще быстрее, – решил Риддл. – Люциус, почему бы тебе не помочь? – просьба больше походила на приказ, чем, по сути, и являлась.

Оба Пожирателя смерти крайне неохотно поплелись в сторону лаборатории; на их лицах было написано все, что они думали насчет перспективы работать вместе. Малфою явно не хотелось пачкать руки; Снейп же считал, что тот будет только путаться у него под ногами. Чувствуй Изар себя хоть чуть-чуть получше, он вряд ли удержался бы от смеха.

– Поживее, – прошипел Риддл, взбешенный их медлительностью.

Те тут же ускорили шаг и стремительно скрылись в соседней комнате, отведенной под лабораторию. Изар наблюдал за их бегством из-под прикрытых век и не чувствовал ни малейшего энтузиазма по поводу предстоящей процедуры. Сочащаяся из пор кислота? Звучало отвратительно и явно сулило боль. И самое прекрасное, что цикута могла даже не справится с аконитом до конца, и тот все равно выжжет ему мозги.

Впрочем, даже несмотря на это, на Изара снизошло странное спокойствие…

…которое продлилось ровно до того момента, пока Риддл не склонился над ним.

Изар протестующе заворчал и отвернулся. Аура Темного Лорда слишком давила. Тем не менее, похоже, что Волдеморт ждал от него именно такой реакции – кончик носа волшебника невесомо проследил контуры его уха и замер.

– Весь этот год я был невероятно терпелив, Изар, – полный ярости голос был еле слышен. – Я стоял и смотрел, как мои враги нападают на тебя – и не один раз, а трижды. Сейчас, когда пробил час, я смогу наконец им ответить. Подобного больше не повторится. Это не сойдет им с рук.

Губы Риддла по-прежнему находились у самого уха Изара, но теперь и руки присоединились к общему веселью. Одна собственнически сжалась на шее, другая же зарылась в его намокшие от пота волосы, нежно перебирая пряди. Изар закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как близость Темного Лорда переполняет его, уничтожая самоконтроль. По коже побежали мурашки, и он прикладывал все силы, чтобы сдержать дрожь. Изар сам не знал, получилось у него или нет – он был безвозвратно потерян для мира.

И все же следующие слова волшебника проникли даже в самые темные уголки его сознания.

Прикосновение губ обожгло кожу, когда Риддл впился в чувствительное местечко за ухом.

– Ради тебя, дитя, я заставлю их кричать, – это обещание не несло ни надежды, ни попытки подбодрить; на мальчика повеяло тьмой и предчувствием опасности.

Изар слегка откинул голову. Был ли этот жест проявлением покорности? Страсти? Или усталости? Вероятно, все сразу. Чувствуя, как мир вокруг вращается все быстрее, он вцепился в волосы Риддла и притянул к себе, пока их губы наконец не соприкоснулись. Поцелуй вышел коротким, но жадным и яростным.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, оба раскраснелись и тяжело дышали. Риддл, по-прежнему державший руку на шее Изара, задумчиво рассматривал его.

– Ты злишься на меня, – хмуро заметил волшебник.

– Вы настоящий ублюдок, – слабо отозвался Изар, откидываясь на спинку дивана. – Меня бесит, что вы ничего не рассказываете, словно я какой-то рядовой Пожиратель **.**

Риддл погрузился в размышления. Чем дольше он молчал, тем сильнее Изар злился. Неужели он и в самом деле был для Темного Лорда лишь одним из множества последователей? Да, Волдеморт утверждал, что Изар был его парой, однако одновременно с этим говорил, что, в отличие от других волшебных существ, не испытывает к нему непреодолимой тяги. Изар находился на второй ступени в иерархии Пожирателей, был на много, много лет младше Риддла и влился в ряды его последователей меньше года назад.

С какой стати ему быть кем-то большим, чем рядовым Пожирателем Смерти? На какой такой особый статус он вообще рассчитывал?

И тогда Изар разозлился еще сильнее – и на Риддла, и на себя самого.

Прежде чем хоть один из них успел прервать молчание, вернулся Снейп с источающим отвратительный запах кубком. За ним чуть поодаль следовал Люциус; на его лбу блестели капли пота. Малфой изящным движением промокнул лицо платком и принял свой обычный горделивый вид.

Риддл отступил на шаг и молча наблюдал за происходящим сквозь стекла бутафорских очков. Стоял он неподвижно и, казалось, зорко высматривал малейший промах.

Снейп пробормотал какое-то заклинание, и Изар схватился за горло, чувствуя, как внутри образовался странный ком.

– Это позволит зелью остаться там, где положено, – отрывисто пояснил зельевар. – Советую выпить все залпом.

Изар покосился на мутную розоватую жидкость и зажмурился, пережидая приступ тошноты. Пахло просто омерзительно. Тяжело сглотнув, мальчик уставился в стену перед собой и сделал большой глоток. Резко поперхнувшись, он отвернулся от недопитого кубка и закашлялся.

– Моча гиппогрифа, – простонал Изар. Его затрясло в непроизвольных рвотных позывах, однако заклинание Снейпа не подвело, и наружу ничего не вышло. Сжавшись в комок, он вцепился в кубок дрожащими руками.

– Исходя из предположения, что чистую урину гиппогрифа вы никогда не пробовали, я нахожу это сравнение не имеющим никакой ценности, – заметил Снейп, шагнув к затихшему мальчику. Профессор почти ласково положил руку на склоненную голову. – Вы должны допить оставшееся, мистер Блэк, иначе риск повреждений мозга значительно возрастет. Последнее, что нам нужно – это чтобы ваш отец метался по школьным коридорам с пеной у рта. Смею заметить, что в этом случае неадекватностью он переплюнет даже своего братца.

Изар что-то пробурчал, не поднимая лица от колен. Кубок так и норовил выпасть из ослабевших рук, но он знал, что допить придется. Мутило его так, что одна мысль о том, чтобы проглотить хоть что-то, не говоря уже о столь мерзком зелье, вызывала отвращение.

Изар рывком поднял голову, решительно нахмурился и разом опрокинул в себя остатки зелья. Стоило последней капле попасть в горло, как кубок выпал из дрожащих пальцев и покатился бы по полу, не подхвати его в последнее мгновение Снейп.

Изар слабо шмыгнул носом и прикрыл глаза.  

– Я хочу перетерпеть все в ванной, один, – произнес он так твердо, как только смог. Да лучше умереть, чем потеть всякой гадостью и вопить от боли на глазах у Риддла и Малфоя. Если ему все же навяжут сиделку, пусть лучше это будет Снейп. Несмотря на пошатнувшееся доверие к профессору, Изар знал, что с ним его жизнь вне опасности.

Единственное, что его смущало – кому на самом деле принадлежала верность зельевара.

– Думаю, нет, – отозвался Риддл; тон волшебника не допускал возражений.

– А я думаю, – взвился Изар, – что заслуживаю хотя бы подобия уединения, раз уж вы не торопитесь рассказывать, кто это сделал! – он был на грани срыва и понимал, что, если окончательно потеряет контроль, то успокоиться будет непросто.

Он с вызовом встретил взгляд Волдеморта и не вздрогнул, когда аура мага снова налилась тьмой. Была ли тому причиной его дерзость или вся ситуация в целом, он не знал. Люциус и Снейп боялись даже вздохнуть и незаметно отодвинулись от Темного Лорда, но Изар не отступил, несмотря на угрожающее дыхание магии волшебника.

Он встал, высоко задрав подбородок, словно бросая Волдеморту вызов. Однако Риддл стоял неподвижно и лишь молча смотрел, как Изар сбрасывает мантию. Привычным движением ослабив форменный галстук, мальчик расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки. Окинув Волдеморта напоследок еще одним свирепым взглядом, Изар направился к двери в ванную. Перед тем как переступить порог, он на ходу скинул ботинки.

Снейп жестом велел Изару забираться в ванну, а затем повернулся к нему спиной, давая возможность раздеться без посторонних глаз. Когда мальчик стянул жилетку и бросил ее рядом с ванной, до него донесся негромкий голос Риддла.

– Мой старый друг, – тихо произнес политик. – После двадцати лет подготовки я наконец могу сказать, что время пришло.

Забыв про рубашку, которую тоже нужно было снять, Изар завороженно наблюдал, как Малфой медленно опустился на колени. В тот миг, когда колени волшебника коснулись пола, кожа мальчика покрылась лиловой испариной. От боли его била крупная дрожь, но он продолжал упрямо стоять и смотреть, как по лицу Люциуса расползается торжествующая усмешка.

– Мой Лорд, я немедленно сообщу остальным. Мы так долго ждали этого момента… – Малфой поднял взгляд на Риддла: – Мы заставим весь волшебный мир дрожать перед нами – перед вами. 

Изар судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь усмирить новую волну ярости. Неужели Люциус был в курсе всего? О да, конечно же был. Малфой входил в ближний круг Волдеморта. Было невероятно сложно смириться с тем, что, несмотря на свой статус «пары» Волдеморта, сам он все равно стоял на ступень ниже Пожирателей в золотых масках. Очевидно, Темный Лорд не доверял Изару настолько, чтобы делиться с ним по-настоящему важными сведениями. Возможно, если бы дела обстояли по-другому, мальчик вообще не оказался бы в нынешней ситуации.

Изар непослушными пальцами повернул вентиль душа и встал под поток холодной воды, несущий облегчение пылающей коже. Сквозь облепившие лицо волосы он посмотрел в открытую дверь и встретился взглядом с Риддлом.

Бесконечное мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, и никто не хотел отводить взгляд первым. Наконец боль и гнев взяли в мальчике верх.

«Для тебя я всего лишь чертова марионетка», – ожесточенно подумал Изар, задыхаясь от нахлынувшей дурноты. Выбросив руку в сторону двери, он с грохотом захлопнул ее всплеском магии, отрекаясь от любой привязанности, которую прежде питал к темному магу.

Боль от стекающего по коже яда стала слишком сильной, чтобы сохранять вертикальное положение, и Изар сполз вниз. Сквозь струи воды он посмотрел на Снейпа. Профессор стоял к нему спиной, упершись обеими руками в раковину, и размеренно дышал. Поймав в отражении зеркала взгляд темных глаз, Изар изумился их выражению.

Расшифровать его в своем нынешнем состоянии он был неспособен, и все же такого человечного выражения на лице профессора мальчик никогда прежде не видел.

Оторвав взгляд от зельевара, Изар улегся на дно ванны. По мере того, как все больше яда просачивалось сквозь поры и вместе с водой стекало в водосток, его все сильнее трясло и колотило. Он не будет кричать. Ни за что.

Вместо этого Изар лишь почти беззвучно стонал, сжавшись в комок под ударами ледяных струй.

***

– Хорошая работа, – небрежно бросил Волдеморт, проходя по коридорам вглубь своего тайного убежища. За его спиной Пожиратели согнулись в низком поклоне, трепеща от хозяйской похвалы.

Жалкие глупцы, но глупцы полезные.

Величественно сходя по ступеням в подвал, Волдеморт растянул губы в жестокой улыбке. Помещение вполне заслуживало названия подземелья – без окон, плохо освещенное, с длинным рядом закрытых камер, которые создавали гнетущую атмосферу – однако тут имелось множество скрытых входов и выходов, о которых заключенные даже не подозревали. Оглядев длинный проход, Волдеморт прошел к единственной занятой камере.

Несмотря на то, что с этих пленников должно было начаться его восхождение к власти, Темный Лорд обнаружил, что с трудом может сосредоточиться. Дитя, оставшееся в Хогвартсе, сейчас боролось за то, чтобы сохранить рассудок и избавиться от яда, которым его отравили. У Волдеморта хватило сил признать, что это по его вине Изар сейчас вынужден переживать столь неприятные минуты; точно так же, как он был виноват и в двух предыдущих нападениях. Сколь бы неусыпным надзором он ни окружал мальчика, она раз за разом все равно находила лазейку. Она посмела угрожать единственному волшебнику, которым в грядущей войне Лорд не был готов пожертвовать.

Гнев поднялся в нем с новой силой, и Волдеморт позволил ему захлестнуть себя, погружаясь в пучину ярости. Слишком давно он не выпускал таившуюся внутри тьму, слишком давно не давал себе воли.

Остановившись перед запертой дверью, Темный Лорд сосредоточился на предстоящей задаче. После того, как закончится детоксикация, Северус сразу же пошлет ему сову с сообщением о самочувствии Изара. Сейчас не время поддаваться сентиментальным порывам.

О нет. Время мстить.

Повинуясь взмаху его руки, тяжелая дверь отворилась, и Волдеморт шагнул в полутемную камеру. При виде двух пленников, прикованных к стене, его холодная улыбка стала еще шире.

– Счастлив вас обоих видеть, – промурлыкал он, плавно подходя ближе. Задев какой-то предмет на полу, волшебник остановился и разглядел под ногами перекосившиеся очки. Неодобрительно цокнув, Темный Лорд наклонился и подобрал их. – Мы не можем тебе позволить оставаться слепым к происходящему, не так ли, Серж?

– Кто вы такой? – требовательно спросил Серж Руа; бледное лицо француза было покрыто алыми потеками. Когда Волдеморт шагнул ближе, он нервно облизнул губы: – Должен предупредить, что Франция тебя из-под земли достанет. Ты меня понял, псих? Тебе это с рук не сойдет!

– Для человека, занимающего пост министра магии, охрана у вас совершенно никудышная. Стыд и позор, я бы сказал, – заметил Волдеморт и повернулся к волшебнице, прикованной рядом: – А вы, моя дорогая, что-то совсем притихли.

– Кто вы? – злобно прошипела она. – Для чего вы нас похитили?

– Похитил... – словно пробуя слово на вкус, Волдеморт наклонился и водрузил очки на нос пленника. Почти нежно похлопав того по седой макушке, он отстранился и потянулся бледными руками к капюшону, открывая лицо. – Я Лорд Волдеморт, – негромко представился волшебник. – Однако вы, вероятно, знаете меня под именем заместителя министра Тома Риддла.

Оба пленника вздрогнули и одновременно прищурились. Лицо Айри Руа, новоиспеченной супруги французского министра, исказилось в уродливой гримасе, когда до волшебницы дошло, что происходит.

– Серж не имеет никакого отношения к нападениям на вашего чемпиона! – горячо воскликнула азиатка. Оттолкнувшись от стены, она попыталась придвинуться ближе к своему изумленному мужу: – Это мой отец отдавал приказы. Я и тот бедный ребенок – всего лишь пешки в ваших с отцом интригах.

Волдеморт помолчал, обдумывая услышанное. Интересно, как бы отреагировал Изар, узнав, что его считают всего лишь пешкой. Впрочем, в любом случае он был бы прекрасен в своем негодовании. К сожалению, сейчас дитя и в самом деле было лишь мелкой деталью в общей схеме; однако это лишь первая партия из многих – впереди другие, в которых ему будет отведена куда более важная роль.

– Ах да, ваш драгоценный родитель, – обронил Волдеморт. – Как, кстати, поживает Аселин Морель? Уже объявил себя Темным Лордом Франции?

Аселин, жалкий политикан, уже несколько лет вставлял Британии палки в колеса. Во Франции половина политического света смотрела ему в рот благодаря остаткам былого могущества, которое он подкреплял щедрым дождем из золота. Несмотря на то, что французские волшебники очень высоко ценили Мореля, Волдеморт знал, кем тот был на самом деле. Мошенником; человеком столь неуверенным в себе, что Темный Лорд удивлялся, как тот находит в себе силы смотреться в зеркало.

Риддлу потребовалась всего одна встреча с Морелем, чтобы проникнуться к нему бесконечным презрением. Француз же, напротив, предложил Риддлу союз. Заместитель министра расхохотался ему в лицо, и с тех пор Морель начал видеть в нем угрозу.

Одна мысль о том, что этот неудачник посмел покуситься на жизнь Изара Блэка...

Темные глаза Айри Руа сверкнули. Она была совсем не похожа на отца. Риддл задумался, не плод ли она какой-нибудь интрижки на стороне.

– Для тебя он Лорд Морель, Риддл.

Волдеморт буркнул в ответ что-то неопределенное, уже порядком устав от ее воплей. Что до французского министра, он и вовсе оказался бесполезным балластом. Он так надеялся, что эти двое развлекут его как следует… впрочем, неважно, скоро они получат по заслугам.

– Морель всего лишь самонадеянный глупец, если думает, что ему сойдет с рук покушение на то, что принадлежит мне – хуже того, на моей же собственной территории.

Волдеморт опустил руку в карман и извлек оттуда небольшой мешочек, которым взмахнул перед лицами пленников. Взгляд алых глаз скользнул по лиловой пыльце, содержавшейся внутри, и Темный Лорд лукаво усмехнулся:

– Узнаешь, женщина?

Айри и Серж оба неотрывно смотрели на пыльцу, но только волшебница при виде ее стала белее полотна.

– Неужели нет? А следовало бы, – продолжал Волдеморт. – Это тот самый бесов яд, что ты швырнула в лицо Изару Блэку на первом испытании. Я сохранил остатки, которые ты затем подбросила ему в сумку. Надеюсь, ты не против. Пыльца немало стоит, верно? К тому же проделала такой длинный пусть – из самой Азии… родины твоей матери.  

Опустив мешочек, он улыбнулся пленникам:

– Однако прежде чем мы перейдем к этому пункту программы, давайте чуть развлечемся. Необходимо подготовить вас к бенефису на третьем испытании.

Серж Руа наконец заговорил.

– Подготовить? Что вы хотите этим сказать?

Волдеморт невозмутимо опустил мешочек с пыльцой обратно в карман и любовно огладил палочку.

– Вы же не можете предстать перед цветом волшебного мира в подобном виде, не так ли? – он поднял палочку и весело хмыкнул, когда девчонка задохнулась от ужаса и придвинулась к министру еще ближе, словно это могло бы его защитить.

 – Умоляю! – всхлипнула она.

Ах да, мольбы... Темный Лорд искренне не понимал, почему Изар так чурается пыток.

– Серж ни в чем не виноват, он ничего не знал, не знал! – словно обезумев, повторяла она снова и снова, широко распахнув глаза. – Неужели вы действительно убьете невинного? Неужели в вас нет ни капли жалости? Сотрите ему память и отпустите... пожалуйста!

Волдеморт сделал вид, что обдумывает ее слова, с затаенным злорадством глядя на двух трясущихся идиотов, лелеющих надежду, что он передумает их убивать.

– Есть ли во мне жалость? Нет. Я не из милосердных лордов, девочка, – с этими словами он взмахнул палочкой, и живот Сержа рассек длинный порез. Рана начиналась над пахом и заканчивалась почти у грудины; густой поток крови мгновенно пропитал одежду волшебника и хлынул на пол.

Алые брызги попали на побелевшее лицо его жены, и та пронзительно закричала. Серж же, попытавшись открыть рот, захлебнулся кровью.

– Мы не можем позволить тебе умереть так быстро, Серж, – покачал головой, накладывая на рану министра фиксирующее заклинание. – Сначала необходимо принарядиться.

Волдеморт поднял палочку над головой, и внутренности министра, повинуясь ее движениям, выскользнули из брюшной полости. Они покидали тело изящно и плавно, словно зачарованные змеи. Кровь темными кляксами пятнала пол, пока кишки взбирались все выше и наконец улеглись вокруг шеи Руа. Волдеморт потянулся к нему и заглянул в полные отчаяния глаза.

Снова вытащив мешочек, Темный Лорд швырнул щепотку сияющей пыльцы в лицо министра. Наркотик подействовал мгновенно. Зрачки волшебника расширились, почти поглотив радужку, и он глухо застонал полным крови ртом. Серж схватился за обвивавшие тело внутренности и что было силы дернул; вероятно, ему чудилось, что его взяла в плен гигантская змея.

Волдеморт весело рассмеялся и повернулся к застывшей от ужаса Айри.

– Со стороны твоего отца было невероятной глупостью отправить тебя прямиком ко мне в руки, – заметил Темный Лорд, скользя к своей следующей жертве. Волшебница забилась в угол и в панике зажмурилась. – Впрочем, – непринужденно продолжил он, – быть может, ты ему и не дочь вовсе?

Широко открыв глаза, молодая женщина с ненавистью уставилась на него.

Губы Волдеморта насмешливо изогнулись:

– Кажется, я попал по больному месту.

– Ты ничего не знаешь! – ожесточенно прошептала волшебница, но сквозь браваду отчетливо проступал страх.

– Нет, не знаю, – согласился Волдеморт, подойдя к ней вплотную. – Однако, признаюсь, мне плевать, – он склонился ниже, купаясь в волнах исходящей от нее ненависти. – Я обещал Изару, что вы будете кричать. Возможно, твой конец окажется не таким нелепым и болезненным, как у твоего мужа, но агония будет очень, очень долгой, это я тебе гарантирую.

Склонившись к ее уху, темный маг выдохнул:

– Никто не смеет посягать на то, что принадлежит мне.

Отодвинувшись, он извлек остатки пыльцы. Айри судорожно замотала головой, пытаясь уберечь дыхательные пути от проникновения яда. Темный Лорд усмехнулся и приставил палочку к ее голове. Шепнув фразу на латыни, Волдеморт слегка дернул запястьем. Раздался резкий треск, и череп женщины лопнул и сплющился. Голова деформировалась, осколки костей брызнули в разные стороны, либо запутавшись в волосах, либо погрузившись глубоко в мозг.

Это не убьет ее – по крайней мере, не сразу.

Не обращая внимания на крики, Волдеморт высыпал пыльцу на ладонь и легко дунул. Лиловое облачко окутало лицо волшебницы.

Пару мгновений Волдеморт стоял, наблюдая за французским министром, который отчаянно сражался с собственными внутренностями, побулькивая кровью в горле. Теперь оба пленника медленно погружались в мир своих кошмаров, в то время как их сознание постепенно меркло под воздействием разлитой в воздухе магии. Прежде чем рассудок покинет их окончательно, чету Руа будут преследовать видения, в которых они предстанут друг для друга странными, гротескными чужаками.

– На самом пике действия пыльцы мне пришлось связать Изара, чтобы не дать ему броситься на меня и причинить себе вред… – умолкнув, Темный Лорд заставил кандалы раскрыться, отпуская пленников. – Почему бы вам напоследок не насладиться компанией друг друга?

Он отступил на шаг назад, пока Серж настороженно изучал неподвижную фигуру своей жены, ничком лежащую на полу. Наркотику еще только предстояло достичь самых дальних уголков ее гибнущего мозга.

Отвернувшись, Волдеморт направился к двери:

– До встречи на третьем испытании.

Под аккомпанемент нарастающих воплей он закрыл дверь, оставляя пленников наедине.


	31. Часть I. Глава 31

Стоявшую в комнате тишину нарушал лишь стук серебряных приборов о фарфор. Изар уставился в свою тарелку, пытаясь отрешиться от неловкого обмена любезностями между Дамблдором и мадам Максим. Они единственные во время официальных обедов давали себе труд разговаривать дружелюбно. Пару раз Дамблдору удавалось вовлечь в подобие светской беседы угрюмого Каркарова, однако все остальное время за столом можно было услышать только ядовитые реплики, произнесенные приторно-сладким тоном и с самым невинным видом.

В том, чтобы прятать оскорбления под шелухой учтивых фраз, Риддл был настоящим мастером. Обычно они с министром Стейнаром без устали обменивались шпильками, однако сегодня, казалось, потеряли к этому занятию всякий интерес. Возможно, причина была в том, что предстояло последнее испытание турнира, после которого им больше не придется терпеть общество друг друга.

– Так где, вы говорили, сейчас министр Руа, мадам? – поинтересовался Дамблдор у директрисы Шармбатона.

Прежде чем ответить, мадам Максим дожевала и промокнула рот шелковой салфеткой.

– Он прислал сову с сообщением, что его присутствие требуется на экстренном заседании, директор Дамблдор. Боюсь, что министр не появится здесь до окончания турнира, – сильный французский акцент делал ее речь практически неразборчивой, однако основную мысль присутствующие уловили.

Тут Изар оторвался от своей тарелки и окинул директрису небрежным взглядом.

– Экстренное заседание? – негромко переспросил он. – Не знал, что у Франции на повестке дня находятся какие-то _экстренные_ вопросы, – Франция постоянно подчеркивала свою исключительную цивилизованность в политических делах и полное отсутствие подковерных интриг. Подобные срочность и таинственность значили, что не все так гладко, как утверждали сами французы.

Мадам Максим повернула голову к Изару; его осведомленность в вопросах французской политической кухни ее явно не порадовала.

– Их и нет, – заявила она. – Месье Руа весьма занятой человек. Полагаю, у него как у министра есть право предпочесть дела государства любым игрищам и развлечениям.

Изар поднял брови и медленно растянул губы в улыбке:

– О, разумеется.

Дамблдор откашлялся:

– Мистер Харрисон…

Француженка резко выпрямилась с оскорбленным видом:

– Я не понимаю, чем месье Руа хуже вашего министра Фаджа. На протяжении всего турнира тот сюда и носа и не показывал. Мягко говоря, это не слишком гостеприимно.

Изар спокойно встретил ее взгляд; губы его дрогнули в насмешке.

– Это верно, мадам. Тем не менее, британский политический свет никогда и не выдавал себя за образец добродетели. Эта честь – как и все хлопоты по поддержанию образа – по праву принадлежат Франции, – тут он глянул на Риддла, – хотя лично я сильно сомневаюсь, что политика и честь имеют между собой что-то общее.

– Точно подмечено, Изар, – рассмеялся Сиприен.

Отвернувшись от Риддла, Изар улыбнулся Сиприену. Тот, впрочем, быстро посерьезнел под неодобрительным взглядом своей директрисы.

– Мистер Харрисон, я уверен, что нам лучше предоставить разбираться с политическими делами сотрудникам министерства, – Дамблдор, вечный дипломат, ловко вмешался, не дав мадам Максим закончить тираду.

Изар скрипнул зубами.

– Я соглашусь прислушаться к вашим словам только после того, как вы научитесь правильно произносить мое имя, – он переключил свое внимание на директора, сидевшего рядом, и посмотрел старому волшебнику в глаза. Накопившееся раздражение вырвалось наружу – впрочем, в последние дни это случалось частенько. – Меня зовут Изар Блэк, и я напоминал вам об этом столько раз, что можно было бы и запомнить... даже несмотря на ваш преклонный возраст.

За столом установилась гробовая тишина; смолк даже стук приборов.

Бьорн Стейнар хмыкнул – первый звук, который он издал с начала трапезы.

– Ах да, в газетах писали о скандале, связанном с вашим происхождением, – волшебник смерил Изара взглядом. Лукас, сидевший рядом с отцом, скопировал его пренебрежительную гримасу. – Даже не знаю, что хуже – быть маглорожденным сиротой или носить имя Блэк.

Заместитель британского министра тихо рассмеялся и откинулся на стуле, изучая Бьорна.

– Уверен, что даже ваш недалекий ум способен прийти к ответу на этот вопрос, министр Стейнар, – заметил Риддл; в его голосе послышался намек на угрозу.

Норвежский министр проигнорировал и взгляд Риддла, и его тон, продолжив пристально рассматривать Изара:

– Полагаю, в Британии носить это имя считается честью – однако весь остальной мир порицает семейства, запятнанные кровосмешением. Я помню Ориона и Вальбургу Блэков. Они были неразлучны, двоюродные брат и сестра… ваши родные дед с бабкой, верно?

Изар глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и обвел взглядом сидевших за столом; лица некоторых из них перекосило от отвращения. Дамблдор рядом с ним неловко поерзал, очевидно не в восторге от того направления, которое приняла беседа. Не оставляя директору шанса вставить слово, Изар вскинул подбородок, приготовившись защищать свой род.

– Предпочтения моих предков в постели не имеют никакого отношения к их могуществу и влиянию в волшебном мире, – Изар сделал паузу и подавил ухмылку. Он вспомнил один разговор с отцом, в котором тот упоминал норвежского министра магии. – Возможно, вы так хорошо помните моего деда потому, что, когда вы метили на место младшего помощника министра магии, вам предпочли именно его.

Орион продержался на этом посту всего один год, однако упомянуть этот факт все равно стоило – хотя бы ради того, чтобы полюбоваться восхитительным свекольным оттенком, который приобрело лицо Стейнара.  

Тот попытался скрыть гнев за кривой усмешкой:

– С тех пор прошло много лет, юноша. Посмотри, где мы теперь – я занимаю пост министра магии, а ваш дед в могиле. Ранняя смертность у Блэков не редкость. Гнилая кровь… будем надеяться, что и вы вскоре встретите свой конец. Возможно, тогда этот род наконец-то прервется.

Задохнувшаяся от ужаса мадам Максим прижала руку к груди. Изар тонко улыбнулся, ничуть не взволнованный. То, что столь искушенный политик потерял самообладание, значило одно – он сумел задеть его за живое.

– Министр Стейнар! – возмущенно воскликнул Дамблдор. – Не забывайте, что несмотря на острый язык и внушительный словарный запас нашего чемпиона, перед вами всего лишь ребенок. Очень бы попросил вас следить за речью.

Стейнар откинулся на стуле с почти пристыженным видом. Разумеется, причиной смущения политика явились вовсе не его последние реплики, а то, как легко он лишился самоконтроля. Норвежец покосился на Риддла и скривился, когда тот покачал головой в издевательском осуждении. Поймав взгляд Изара, заместитель министра подмигнул ему.

Изар опустил глаза; он до сих пор был слишком зол на Риддла, чтобы радоваться его одобрению. С того самого утра, когда Снейп разбудил Изара, так и заснувшего под холодным душем, он старался без крайней необходимости носа не показывать из спальни и с головой ушел в книги. Он избегал любого общества и отдалился ото всех. Даже сейчас Изар с трудом держал себя в руках. Любая мелочь выводила из себя, а события развивались слишком стремительно, чтобы можно было разобраться, что происходит.

Страх и неуверенность медленно сводили его с ума. Хотелось зажмуриться, вцепиться себе в волосы и закричать.

Он прекрасно понимал, что балансирует на грани срыва, и поэтому решил, что если будет держаться подальше от всех и вся, то сможет собраться и снова взять себя в руки. Он не знал, сколько еще способен выдержать, прежде чем сломается окончательно.

К счастью, хотя бы здоровье шло на поправку. В тот вечер в апартаментах Снейпа организм Изара полностью очистился от яда, после чего, наспех поблагодарив профессора, он поторопился покинуть подземелья.

– Давайте же обратим наше внимание к третьему – и последнему – испытанию турнира, – негромко произнес Дамблдор. Аура его уже успокоилась после недавней вспышки и теперь колыхалась вокруг директора ленивыми волнами золотого света. – Жюри решило рассказать вам троим о предстоящем задании прямо сейчас, за обедом.

Изар выпрямился на стуле, сгорая от нетерпения поскорее покончить с этим проклятым турниром.

– Мистер Блэк опережает мистера Стейнара на одно очко и на два – мистера Бомонта. Учитывая столь небольшой разрыв, судьи предлагают скорректировать систему определения победителя, – Дамблдор неторопливо обвел взглядом чемпионов. – На последнем испытании вы попадете в лабиринт, расположенный под поверхностью квиддичного поля. На пути к его сердцу вас будут подстерегать определенные препятствия.

Изар заинтересованно кивнул. Пройти лабиринт казалось заданием сравнительно легким, но он прекрасно знал, что не стоит недооценивать возможные трудности.

– Когда вы доберетесь до центра подземного лабиринта, то обнаружите там подъемник, который доставит вас на поле для квиддича. Оказавшись на поверхности, вам останется только добежать до кубка на другом конце поля, – весело закончил Дамблдор.

– Звучит не слишком сложно, – протянул сидевший рядом с отцом Лукас. – А что за новая система? Нас будут сопровождать Стражи, как на первом испытании?

Вспомнив летающие глаза, Изар скривился. Магические камеры следовали за каждым из чемпионов и передавали изображение на экран для всех зрителей. Когда он в последний раз видел своего Стража, тот лежал на земле грудой бесполезных обломков, уничтоженный напавшим на Изара неизвестным.

– Нет, – ответил Дамблдор к удивлению всех чемпионов. – В лабиринте вы будете предоставлены сами себе. Тот участник, который первым коснется кубка, и будет объявлен победителем турнира, – директор поднял руки, предваряя возможные вопросы. – Если бы распределение очков оказалось менее равномерным, судьи предложили бы иную систему, – директор перевел взгляд на Изара: – Мистер Блэк, поскольку вы лидируете, вам и решать – справедливо ли будет определить победителя таким способом?

Изар обдумал вопрос. Предложенная схема казалась разумной. На прошлом испытании судьи присудили ему пять бонусных очков, даже несмотря на то, что он не дотянул две секунды до положенного времени. Кроме того, Изару не хотелось бы, чтобы зрители наблюдали за каждым его шагом. Да, условия абсолютно его устраивали.

Склонив голову набок, он посмотрел на Дамблдора:

– Звучит отлично, директор.

Тот медленно кивнул; его морщинистое лицо приняло торжественное выражение.

– Итак, в лабиринте за вами не будет никакого надзора. Нет никакой гарантии того, что ваши соперники будут играть честно – и никакого способа предотвратить использование запрещенных заклинаний, – на этих словах директор многозначительно посмотрел на Изара поверх очков-полумесяцев. Тот в ответ невинно моргнул. – Подвожу итог: вы не просто будете искать способ выбраться из лабиринта; прорываться на поверхность вам придется с боем, и итог этого боя может оказаться непредсказуемым.

Слова директора прозвучали зловеще, но смысл в них, без сомнения, был. Изар украдкой покосился на Лукаса Стейнара и обнаружил, что норвежец тоже на него смотрит.

И откуда у него чувство, что в последнем испытании таится какой-то подвох?

***

Задыхаясь, Изар несся по лабиринту между стен, похожих на глыбы черного льда. Над головой раздавался приглушенный рев болельщиков. Под землей было холодно, и он мог только гадать, чувствуют ли и остальные чемпионы тот леденящий страх, который преследовал его самого.

Изар с досадой ударил кулаком в глухую стену перед собой. Снова тупик. На своем пути он уже встретил несколько препятствий – детеныша акромантула, несколько веретенниц и соплохвостов и, наконец, демимаску. С последней справиться оказалось труднее всего, но и она в конце концов не ушла от палочки Изара.

Развернувшись, он устремился в противоположную сторону. Заклинание поиска выхода в лабиринте не срабатывало, сделать стены прозрачными тоже не получалось. Недовольно пыхтя, Изар пробирался по извилистым переходам. Тупика все не было... может быть, он наконец-то на верном пути?

Десять минут назад его первым из чемпионов отправили в подземный лабиринт. Лукас стартовал на минуту позже, а Сиприен шел последним. Пока что Изар не натыкался ни на одного из них, но он знал, что это лишь вопрос времени.

Повернув за угол, он запнулся, столкнувшись нос к носу с…

…самим собой?

Подняв палочку, Изар уставился на стоявшего перед ним невысокого мальчика. На первый взгляд тот казался его ожившим отражением: завивавшиеся на концах черные волосы, хрупкая фигура, которая упорно сопротивлялась взрослению, бледная кожа, словно сиявшая в слабом свете Люмоса... Однако чем пристальнее Изар всматривался, тем больше понимал, что различий было больше, чем сходства.

На мальчике перед ним была футболка с короткими рукавами, открывавшая взгляду левую руку с темной меткой, которая выделялась на коже как никогда ярко. Перчатки на левой руке не было, и на пальце матово сияло кельтское кольцо, связывающее Изара с Волдемортом. Двойник чуть сутулился и казался словно бы ниже; но самое большое отличие было в другом. В серо-зеленых глазах двойника не было огня; в них стояла безнадежность… и покорность. 

Изар отступил на шаг и наставил на двойника палочку. Он понял, кто перед ним. Боггарт. Прежде он никогда не сталкивался с этими созданиями и всегда хотел узнать, какую же форму тот примет при встрече с ним – и вот теперь он стоит и смотрит в лицо своим худшим страхам.

Больше всего на свете он боялся потерять независимость, перестать быть самим собой.

Боггарт шагнул ближе; глаза его потускнели еще больше. Изара захлестнула ярость. Он никогда не позволит случиться подобному.

– Ридикулус! – прошипел Изар.

Маленький темноволосый мальчик всхлипнул, уткнувшись в колени, а затем поднял голову; серо-зеленые глаза двойника сияли от слез. Изар отпрянул, задыхаясь. Он смотрел на свое прошлое... прошлое, в котором не было радости, одни страдания. Заклинание ударило в боггарта, и двойник пропал – только темная тень сжалась у самой стены лабиринта.

Изар повернулся спиной к побежденному монстру и продолжил движение. Он попытался избавиться от мыслей об увиденном, но боггарт словно следовал за ним по пятам. В конце концов он списал это на окончательно сдавшие нервы, понадеявшись, что после турнира все это превратится лишь в смутные воспоминания.

Свернув в очередной проход, Изар сдавленно вскрикнул, когда почувствовал, как брошенное в него заклинание щупальцем обвилось вокруг левой лодыжки и резко рвануло, сбивая на землю. Нога изогнулась под странным углом и тихо хрустнула, и Изар застонал от боли. Быстро перекатившись на живот, он увернулся от нового заклинания, уже летевшего в его сторону. Окружив себя наспех созданным щитом, Изар повернулся и, привстав, увидел, как на него, выставив перед собой палочку, бежит Лукас.

– Стейнар! – прорычал Изар. Странно, но аура соперника выглядела по-другому. На мгновение Изару показалось, что перед ним еще один боггарт, но он тут же с досадой отбросил эту мысль, сообразив, что никакой монстр не смог бы воспользоваться палочкой.

Но тогда почему аура изменилась? Откуда в ней столько тьмы и силы?

Времени обдумать это как следует не было – Лукас запустил в него премерзким проклятием, которое с легкостью прошло сквозь непрочный щит. Изар с трудом увернулся и упал ничком прямо на правую руку, надеясь, что зажатая в ней палочка осталась цела. Проклятие проделало в стене внушительную брешь; затем магия лабиринта затянула пролом. Изар уставился на то место, где только что была дыра, затем повернулся к Стейнару. На лице норвежца была написана холодная решимость.

С трудом поднявшись, Изар перенес весь вес на правую ногу и ответил встречным заклинанием. Как он и ожидал, Лукас легко увернулся, и в следующее мгновение в Изара уже летел желтый сгусток магии. Нахмурившись, он припал к земле; пот градом катился по лбу. Во время дуэли на втором испытании Стейнар владел невербальной магией намного хуже. Пару раз он к ней, конечно, обращался, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что происходило сейчас. Кроме того, все выпущенные им сейчас заклинания гудели невероятной мощью.

Внезапно Изара подняло в воздух и приложило спиной о потолок лабиринта, после чего швырнуло обратно. Стейнар повторил удавшийся трюк снова, потом еще раз, и Изар не смог сдержать крик.  

Когда он ударился о землю подбородком, из глаз посыпались искры. Все тело ломило, но Лукас не дал времени опомниться и запустил в него обезоруживающее заклинание. Превозмогая боль, Изар сумел перекатиться и уйти с его пути.

Неодолимой силой его перехватило поперек туловища и прижало к стене лабиринта. Невидимые веревки стянули руки и ноги, лишая возможности пошевелиться. Сжав кулаки, Изар рванулся, но с бессильной яростью понял, что попался в ловушку, толком даже не оказав сопротивления.

Он злобно оскалился в сторону приближавшегося Стейнара. Хватило одного внимательного взгляда, чтобы последние сомнения в том, Лукас ли перед ним, бесследно рассеялись. В глазах противника стояли холод и отвращение, и что-то в них показалось Изару странно знакомым, но ощущение ускользнуло прежде, чем он успел за него зацепиться.

– Не понимаю, что он в тебе нашел, – оскалившись, прошипел самозванец. – Ты самое настоящее ничтожество.

Изар задрожал от гнева. Палочка валялась на земле в нескольких футах от него. Он понятия не имел, что норвежец имел в виду, и ему было плевать. Слова все равно ранили, и он вскипел, охваченный болью и отчаянием.

Стейнар насмешливо покачал головой, продолжая рассматривать Изара.

– Даже слишком легко – в точности, как он и говорил, – Лукас перевел взгляд на палочку мальчика, и в глазах его вспыхнул злобный огонек. Шагнув к палочке, он занес над ней ногу. – Ничтожество, – снова прошипел он и опустил ногу.

Изар откинул голову назад и взвыл от злости. Незримые путы внезапно ослабли, и он ринулся вперед, яростной вспышкой магии отбрасывая Лукаса прочь. Присев в ставшей привычной аврорской стойке, он мысленно потянулся к палочке.

Целая и невредимая, та влетела в руку. Не теряя времени, Изар взмахнул палочкой, сосредотачиваясь.

– Пунго! – заклинание ударило в Лукаса, который только поднимался на ноги, и тот с криком выронил палочку, баюкая багрово-лиловую руку, которая за пару секунд раздулась в несколько раз.

Мрачное торжество сверкнуло в глазах Изара при виде того, как противник корчился от боли. В том, чтобы заставить врага страдать, было нечто бесконечно упоительное, особенно учитывая то, что Изар был уверен – под личиной Лукаса Стейнара скрывается кто-то другой; кто-то, вне всяких сомнений, желающий ему зла.

– Кто ты? – прорычал Изар.

Подхватив палочку, Лукас взревел и ринулся в атаку:

– Каидо!

Заклинание угодило Изару в правую руку. Сила его была такова, что мальчика качнуло назад, а кожа в месте удара лопнула; кровь брызнула во все стороны. Изар вскрикнул, но не отступил. Рубанув раненой рукой воздух, он сумел невербальным заклинанием стреножить соперника. Тот шумно грохнулся на землю и принялся извиваться в попытке стряхнуть путы.

Когда Изар увидел вспыхнувшую в глазах Лукаса злобу, он подобрался и чутко замер, приготовившись. Время, казалось, замедлило свой бег, и мир озарился каким-то новым, непривычным светом. Губы Стейнара искривились в жестокой улыбке, и он поднял палочку. Какое бы проклятие сейчас с нее ни сорвалось, Изар точно знал, что попадать под него не хочет.

Мальчик поднял свою палочку повыше. Не так давно он изобрел одно премилое заклинание, которое сейчас придется как нельзя кстати.

– Конфринго, – с ненавистью выдохнул Лукас.

– Ретроаго! – одновременно с ним выкрикнул Изар.

Прежде чем проклятие успело сформироваться полностью, палочку Лукаса окутало сине-фиолетовое свечение. Заклинание Изара действовало именно на палочку, заставляя ее обращать все заклинания против своего хозяина. Какое бы проклятие ни намеревался использовать Лукас, оно отлетело прямо в него. Он захлебнулся криком, а Изар, затаив дыхание, жадно смотрел, как противнику взрывом сносит пол-лица. Ошметки плоти брызнули во все стороны, пачкая стены лабиринта, и Изар отступил на шаг, когда к ногам подкатилось глазное яблоко.

Продолжая держать палочку наготове, Изар медленно приблизился к неподвижно лежавшему на земле телу. Противник, кем бы он ни был на самом деле, остался жив, хоть и потерял сознание. Судя по всему, он был под оборотным зельем. Все, что происходило с ним во время действия зелья, отразится и на истинном облике волшебника. Изар без труда узнает нападавшего, если когда-нибудь его увидит.

Правая сторона лица Лукаса превратилась в кровавое месиво – щеку сорвало начисто, открывая взгляду челюстную кость и дыры на месте выбитых зубов; вместо глаза – зияющая глазница. Кровь медленным, но непрерывным потоком стекала с подбородка.

Криво улыбнувшись, Изар медленно направился дальше по лабиринту. Лодыжка ныла, поминутно напоминая о том, что после испытания придется залечивать растяжение, если не перелом, и рука вела себя не лучше. Он искренне надеялся, что до выхода наружу осталось не так далеко.

Рано радовался.

Изар устало посмотрел на сфинкса, который охранял подъемник, похожий на магловский лифт. В отверстии наверху виднелся клочок синего неба, оттуда же доносился отчетливый гул толпы. Интересно, был ли он первым чемпионом, подобравшимся так близко к выходу. Или, точнее, опередил ли он Сиприена. Лукас… «Лукас» уже был вне игры.

Изар снова задумался, кто же скрывался под обликом Стейнара. Какие цели мог преследовать незнакомец, обернувшийся норвежским чемпионом? Может быть, он так отчаянно желал Норвегии победы, что решил, что таким образом повысит ее шансы выиграть это испытание?

– Приветствую, юноша, – заговорил сфинкс, прервав раздумья мальчика. Чудовище возбужденно хлестало себя хвостом по бокам и ощупывало Изара голодным взглядом. – Ты нашел один из двух подъемников. К несчастью для тебя, именно этот путь охраняется.

Изар встал поустойчивее, оберегая левую ногу. Два выхода? Он впервые об этом слышал, да и Дамблдор говорил так, словно подъемник только один. Впрочем, Изар был уверен в себе и испытывал все большее нетерпение. Можно, конечно, напасть на сфинкса, но он подозревал, к чему тот клонит. Сфинксы славились своей любовью к загадкам и головоломкам, а Изар не сомневался, что без труда разгадает любую.

– Я позволю тебе пройти, если ты ответишь на две мои загадки, – сфинкс сверкнул улыбкой. На его человеческом лице длинные клыки смотрелись странно и жутко. – Впрочем, может быть, ты предпочтешь уйти и поискать другой путь наверх? – клыки то прятались, то снова показывались, и Изар сильно подозревал, что уйти так просто ему никто не даст.

– Я попытаю счастья с загадками, – сухо отозвался он.

На мгновение на лице сфинкса мелькнуло разочарование, но затем чудовище просветлело.

– Когда я молодо, я благоухаю на солнце, – загадочно начал сфинкс. – Когда я взрослею, я делаю людей беспечными. Чем я старше, тем больше меня ценят, – он склонил голову набок. – Что я такое? – в янтарных глазах танцевали смешинки, совсем как у Дамблдора в моменты хорошего настроения.

Изар прокрутил загадку в голове и почти сразу же нашел ответ.

– Вино,– уверенно ответил он.

В последовавшем мурлыканье сфинкса слышалось больше досады, чем радости.

– С нее начинается космос, – вновь начал сфинкс, – на ней обрывается крик, и в каждая книга наполнена ею, и каждый кончается век.

Доносящийся из отверстия над головой Изара рев толпы внезапно стал оглушительным. Сердце забилось как сумасшедшее, и он изо всех сил постарался сосредоточиться на загадке, зная, что Сиприен уже, скорее всего, где-то совсем рядом с кубком.

– Обрывается крик… - в голову ничего не шло. – Наполнена книга… и век… – раздраженно зарычав, Изар зажмурился и заткнул уши, пытаясь отрешиться от воплей.

Космос обычно воспринимался как нечто бесконечное. Что могло считаться его началом? Возможно, что-то, что одновременно было и концом, какое-то кольцо… но причем тогда крик? Нет, все не то.

Может быть, он вообще зашел не с той стороны? Возможно…

Изар растянул губы в улыбке. Ну конечно.

Открыв глаза, он уверенно расправил плечи:

– Буква «к», - и, не дожидаясь ответа, ринулся мимо сфинкса к подъемнику.

Поглядывая через плечо на чудовище за спиной, Изар залетел на платформу – и чуть не свалился обратно, когда подъемник выстрелил им в воздух. Описав дугу, он тяжело грохнулся о поверхность квиддичного поля.

Перекувыркнувшись, Изар мгновенно вскочил на ноги, не обращая внимания на боль в лодыжке, вспыхнувшую с новой силой. Болельщики завизжали, и он наставил палочку на Сиприена, прицеливаясь. Если обездвижить соперника уже на поверхности земли, это будет считаться нарушением правил или нет? Не посчитают ли удар в спину нечестным приемом? Изар заметил, что Сиприен был подозрительно свеж и полон сил. Неужели он нашел путь, который сам Изар не заметил? Француз попал в лабиринт последним, а выбрался из него первым, и вдобавок не получил ни царапины.

– Ступефай, – уверенно выдохнул Изар.

Не добежав до кубка всего фут, Сиприен обернулся посмотреть, что же вызвало такую реакцию толпы. Заклинание угодило бедняге прямо в грудь, не оставив ни малейшего шанса увернуться. Французский чемпион как подкошенный рухнул на землю.

Изар заковылял через квиддичное поле, постепенно приближаясь к кубку, который окружало синеватое свечение. Приблизившись к нему вплотную, Изар широко усмехнулся и сжал пальцы на холодном металле. Впрочем, усмешка его быстро перетекла в недоуменную гримасу, когда по телу разлилось до странного знакомое ощущение. Изару потребовалась всего секунда, чтобы вскинуть голову и найти на трибуне Риддла. Темный Лорд, не сводя с мальчика ошеломленного взгляда, тянулся к нему рукой, словно надеясь удержать несмотря на все разделявшее их расстояние.  

И в следующее мгновение Изара уже тащило сквозь перекрученное пространство.

Это был его собственный портключ. ЕГО.

Чувствуя, как его уносит с квиддичного поля в неизвестность, Изар издал яростный вопль.

Первое, что он заметил, оказавшись в незнакомом месте – пронизывающий холод. Второе – два неподвижных тела под собой. Вскрикнув, Изар отпрянул, и его вырвало прямо на трупы французского министра магии и его жены. Ему потребовалась всего секунда, чтобы вспомнить ее имя. Айри, та самая волшебница, о которой Дафна рассказывала ему во время Йольского бала. На холодных безжизненных лицах обоих застыли гримасы невыразимого ужаса.

Голова женщины была странно расплющена и казалась почти плоской. Белки ее глаз налились кроваво-красным, а все тело покрывали синяки и кровоподтеки, словно перед смертью ее жестоко избили. Впрочем, французский министр магии выглядел даже более причудливо. Внутренности Руа были обмотаны вокруг его тела и омерзительно воняли.

Чтобы рассмотреть все это, Изару потребовалось около пяти секунд. Удивительно, но самую важную деталь он заметил уже потом.

Непроизвольно дрожа, он поднял взгляд в то самое мгновение, когда дементор скользнул прямо перед лицом. Почувствовав, как душа рванулась из тела даже от такого мимолетного прикосновения, Изар пронзительно закричал.

Палочка… да где же она?

Изар всхлипнул и зашарил рукой вокруг, уже понимая, что все бесполезно. Даже будь палочка сейчас в руке, противопоставить дементорам ему было нечего. Научиться вызывать патронуса он никогда даже не пытался – просто потому, что заранее знал, что не найдет ни одного достаточно счастливого воспоминания, которое сможет обеспечить надежную защиту.

Дементоры оживились, придя в возбуждение от появления новой жертвы. Они потянулись к Изару, надвигаясь все ближе. От ласки их костлявых пальцев все тело жгло ледяным огнем, и он закричал снова, чувствуя, как в глазах темнеет, а по щекам текут слезы. Пытка тянулась бесконечно, и Изар медленно проваливался в горькие воспоминания о своих днях в приюте и событиях, которые он предпочел бы забыть навсегда.

_– Пожалуйста, впустите меня… пожалуйста… – маленький Изар, абсолютно голый, колотил в заднюю дверь приюта. – Пожалуйста! – слезы на морозе леденили щеки. Он знал, что рано или поздно ему придется обойти здание и зайти через главный вход. Луис с приятелями выволокли его из комнаты, раздели донага, а затем вышвырнули на холод. На нем не было ни носков, ни ботинок, ничего. Посмотрев на окружавшие его сугробы, Изар подавил всхлип и наконец ступил босой ногой в снег._

Изар, задыхаясь, рухнул навзничь, но грудь мертвой Айри Руа смягчила удар. Сквозь прорехи в плащах круживших вокруг дементоров он рассмотрел группу Пожирателей смерти, собравшихся в отдалении. От дементоров их отделяла стена серебристого тумана, которая, скорее всего, защищала волшебников от воздействия этих мерзких созданий. Изар и не подозревал, что подобные чары существуют. Он был уверен, что против дементора может помочь только патронус.

Изар протянул дрожащую руку к Пожирателям, мысленно умоляя их заметить его. Никто даже головы не повернул; впрочем, вряд ли они смогли бы ему помочь, даже если бы увидели.

 _– Урод, – прошипел мальчишка; брызги его слюны долетали до уха Изара. –_ _Ты просто ничтожество – намного хуже, чем все остальные в приюте._

Сколько еще продлится эта пытка, прежде чем наконец последует Поцелуй? Почему он до сих пор его не получил? Сколько времени осталось до повторной активации портключа? Изар не знал. Казалось, он лежит здесь уже много часов, окруженный картинами собственного бессилия, ослабевший настолько, что боялся, что никогда уже не оправится.

Разве не смешно получится, если именно сейчас его портключ даст сбой?

_Колени ударились о твердый пол, и на левом предплечье сжались длинные пальцы. Изар заглянул в алые глаза и понял, что доживает последние мгновения своей независимой жизни._

_– Морсмордре, – шепнул Волдеморт, вдавив кончик палочки в руку Изара._ _По всему телу мальчика прокатилась боль – острая, невыносимая. Но он не закричал. Он никогда не доставит ублюдку такого удовольствия._

Изар уже охрип от непрерывных криков, когда к нему скользнул очередной дементор. Тело жгло от ледяных касаний, а разум мерк, попав в ловушку горьких воспоминаний. Он всегда гордился тем, что смог похоронить их глубоко в памяти, но теперь, когда прошлое навалилось на него так внезапно, стремительно и неотвратимо…

Изар кричал и кричал, и собственный крик в ушах звучал странно и незнакомо. Так больно… и так холодно.

Холод. Разум дрогнул, отвергая происходящее, и Изар не выдержал.

_Потирая шишку на голове, Изар смотрел на дверцу прямо перед собой. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз видел свет. Работники приюта даже не заметили его отсутствия. Луис, очевидно, предполагал что-то подобное, когда зашвырнул его в шкаф, предварительно хорошенько приложив головой о стену, и запер дверь._

_Изар перевел взгляд на руки, но ничего не увидел – внутри шкафа царила непроглядная темень. Впрочем, она не могла скрыть боль – пальцы невыносимо саднило с тех самых пор, как он содрал ногти, царапаясь в дверь. Как же он ненавидит это место – как же ненавидит их всех…_

***

Снейп застыл, наблюдая, как Изар исчезает у всех на глазах. Метка на руке наливалась болью по мере того, как гнев Волдеморта докатывался до него через их связь. Все пошло не по плану. Эйвери-старшему, с помощью оборотного зелья принявшему облик Лукаса Стейнара, поручили перехватить Изара и помешать ему прийти к финишу первым. Эйвери должен был предупредить мальчика, что ни в коем случае нельзя касаться кубка. Несмотря на то, что боль практически разрывала руку, Снейп порадовался, что не находится сейчас на месте Эйвери.

Или Изара.

Он сжал зубы, чувствуя, как Регулус рядом с ним приподнимается в изумлении. Снейп попытался открыть глаза, но боль оказалась слишком сильна. Он не верил, что Изар сумеет выбраться живым из этой переделки. О да, его тело будет дышать, но душа наверняка достанется одному из дементоров.

Регулус, тяжело дыша, лихорадочно ощупывал взглядом то место, где только что стоял сын.

– Альбус? – неуверенно прошептал он, обернувшись к директору, сидевшему несколькими рядами выше.

Несмотря на какофонию из изумленных и панических воплей, Снейп слышал только полный отчаяния голос Регулуса.

– Альбус? Где мой сын?! – закричал волшебник.

Снейп рискнул приоткрыть один глаз, чувствуя, как при виде выражения лица Регулуса на сердце ложится камень. На такое неприкрытое горе тяжело было смотреть даже ему. Темный Лорд, сидевший прямо за ними, застыл будто статуя, только плечи его еле заметно подрагивали – надо полагать, от с трудом сдерживаемого гнева. Лицо заместителя министра покрывала неестественная бледность. Северус задумчиво нахмурился. Похоже, Изар Блэк значил для Темного Лорда больше, чем любой другой Пожиратель смерти.  

Изар был невероятно умен и способен, но при всем этом оставался всего лишь ребенком и, как следствие, имел множество слабостей. Он отличался невероятно острым языком и постоянно перечил Темному Лорду. Что тот мог разглядеть в простом мальчишке?

Снейп задумался над тем, а как он сам относится к Изару.

Поджав губы, профессор прищурился и решительно отогнал все эти мысли подальше. Сейчас не время рефлексировать. В конце концов, оставался призрачный шанс, что мальчишка сумеет пережить это испытание, сохранив разум.

Профессор спиной почувствовал, как Дамблдор встал, распространяя вокруг себя ледяные волны магии. Не успел директор призвать вопящих зрителей к порядку, как на поле материализовался дар Лорда Волдеморта всему волшебному миру – при помощи изобретения Изара Блэка, разумеется.

Сколько иронии в том, что причиной гибели создателя стало его же собственное творение.

События внизу разворачивались точно по плану Темного Лорда. Вероятно, и для автора замысла, и для участвовавших в операции Пожирателей смерти все это было захватывающим спектаклем, разыгранным как по нотам. Северусу же происходящее виделось концом одной эпохи и началом другой. Он не был уверен, что может назвать обуревавшие его чувства ужасом – в конце концов, его роль в подготовке нападения была ничуть не меньше, чем у Пожирателей смерти, которые сейчас неслись по квиддичному полю, сея хаос на своем пути.

Как и планировалось, труп французского министра магии парил в воздухе на всеобщем обозрении. Рядом с ним висел труп его жены, дочери известного во Франции политического деятеля. Их обоих было легко узнать, и первый шок от увиденного очень быстро сменился паникой. Со всех сторон раздавались пронзительные крики зрителей; довершал картину призрачный свет появившейся в небе гигантской темной метки.

Пожиратели смерти неотвратимо приближались, по пути поджигая трибуны и траву на поле. Языки пламени охватили несколько человек из толпы зрителей, беспорядочной массой хлынувших в сторону Хогвартса. Пожирателям было приказано никого не убивать, но нагнать как можно больше страха. Темный Лорд обещал своим последователям, что уже очень скоро они будут вольны развлекаться с маглами и министерскими чиновниками, однако сегодня ни ученики, ни зрители не должны были пострадать.

К озвученным для приспешников планам Риддла Снейп относился с изрядным недоверием. Тот был слишком умен, чтобы добровольно сделать Лорда Волдеморта в глазах общества единственным основателем и предводителем антимагловского движения. Истинные замыслы заместителя министра наверняка были куда глубже.

И все же Снейп отдавал должное темному магу – нужно быть настоящим виртуозом, чтобы провернуть такое под самым носом у Дамблдора, на территории руководимой им же школы.

Поднявшись с сидения, профессор заметил, что дементоры не присоединились к Пожирателям. Вместо этого они возбужденно роились вокруг фигуры, неподвижно лежавшей на траве. Когда Северус узнал Изара Блэка, ему стало дурно. Почему дементоры не оставили его в покое? Зачем им пустая оболочка, когда на трибунах столько беззащитных душ?

Потрясенно охнув, Регулус ринулся вниз по ступеням.

– Блэк! – рявкнул Снейп, сам не зная, почему пытается остановить его. Регулус замер и повернул голову к профессору; на лице читалось упрямство. – Ты ведь даже не умеешь вызывать патронуса!

Лицо Регулуса скривилось в уродливом оскале, когда он за спиной Снейпа увидел Риддла.

– Он мой сын. Я должен сделать что-нибудь… что угодно.

Бросив последний испепеляющий взгляд на заместителя министра, Регулус сломя голову понесся вниз по лестнице к сыну. Снейп с трудом сдержал раздраженное шипение. Неужели он вечно обречен быть тем единственным, кто сохраняет холодную голову; тем, кто слушает глас разума, а не идет на поводу у своих сентиментальных порывов?

Затем, тяжело вздохнув, Снейп неохотно последовал за своим старинным другом. Очевидно, он дурак. Оба они дураки.

Сосредоточившись, Снейп направил палочку на дементоров. Он терпеть не мог это заклинание – не только из-за необходимости возвращаться мыслями в тот день, когда он лишился всего, но и потому, что сама форма патронуса напоминала ему о том, чему уже никогда не бывать. Воспоминание, которое он выбрал, вообще не должно было дать жизнь патронусу, однако  раз за разом срабатывало.  

– Экспекто Патронум, – бесстрастно произнес он.  

Серебристый туман, вырвавшийся из палочки, принял форму грациозной пантеры, которая устремилась к сумрачным тварям. С горечью глядя ей вслед, Снейп невольно погрузился в мысли о прошлом. Тем временем огромная кошка разогнала дементоров; они убрались, оставив неподвижное тело Изара Блэка.

Снейп замешкался на мгновение, заметив темную фигуру в золотой маске, подступившую ближе, когда Регулус рухнул на колени и обнял сына. Раздражение вспыхнуло с новой силой, и он взмахом палочки повелел Пожирателю – нет, Пожирательнице – убираться.

Да, он явно был здесь единственным человеком в здравом уме.

– Уходи, – приказал он.

Беллатрикс недобро глянула на него сквозь прорези маски – и снова уставилась на тело Изара, очевидно, с трудом удерживаясь от искушения подойти ближе. Неужели это та самая женщина, которая всего несколько месяцев назад пыталась оскопить племянника? Снейп в очередной раз убедился, что с головой у Беллатрикс явные проблемы – даже Изара она оценила по достоинству только тогда, когда потерпела от него поражение на дуэли.

– Я не подчиняюсь твоим приказам, Северус Снейп, – выдохнула ведьма. Бросив на племянника последний взгляд, Беллатрикс резко развернулась и устремилась к трибунам, чтобы принять участие в общем веселье.

Пантера растаяла в воздухе. Профессор подошел к отцу и сыну ближе, сам не зная, радоваться ли тому, что Регулус не обратил внимания на форму его патронуса, или испытывать горечь. Впрочем, он решительно выбросил все посторонние мысли из головы при виде неприкрытого горя друга.  

Тот закрыл собой тело сына, прижал к себе и раскачивался с ним из стороны в сторону, что-то исступленно шепча на ухо и поглаживая по слипшимся от пота волосам. Когда Регулус наконец поднял глаза на Снейпа, в них стояли боль и мольба.

Снейп невольно шагнул назад, ошеломленный силой чувств, которые прочитал в этом взгляде. Регулус словно просил Снейпа помочь… помочь там, где уже ничего нельзя было исправить.

– Может быть, он еще… – Снейп осекся, увидев, как лицо друга искривилось в гримасе ненависти.

– Не подходи! – в голосе Блэка не было ничего человеческого.

Нахмурившись, Снейп оглянулся и заметил, как к ним приближается Риддл. Он поспорил бы на что угодно, что, не будь у политика необходимости держать лицо, и умей он создавать патронуса, то оказался бы здесь первым.

Не обращая внимания на скрытую угрозу, Риддл присел рядом с Изаром.

– Немедленно прекрати этот цирк, – скомандовал он, когда Регулус вместе с телом сына отпрянул от его протянутых рук.

– У тебя нет никаких прав на него! – рявкнул волшебник. Что за дурак… Бесконтрольная ярость Регулуса напомнила Снейпу его брата-полудурка, Сириуса. – Это из-за тебя он сейчас такой!..

Снова решительно потянувшись вперед, Риддл вырвал Изара из рук отца и окружил всех четверых магическим барьером. Теперь для любого стороннего наблюдателя они были лишь смутными тенями, сгустком сумрака на самой грани видимости.

– Этого не было в первоначальном плане, – прошипел Риддл; карий цвет его глаз растворился в багровом сиянии. – Кубка должен был коснуться другой.

Поджав губы, Снейп наблюдал за палочкой Темного Лорда, которая описала круг у лба Изара. Прежде чем появился Риддл, профессор сам собирался провести ту же процедуру. Сканирование покажет, сохранилась ли в мозгу Изара Блэка какая-то активность. Голубое свечение будет означать, что мозг не поврежден; красное – что тот все-таки пал жертвой поцелуя дементора.

К собственному удивлению, Снейп понял, что непроизвольно затаил дыхание.

Через мгновение голову Изара окутало мягким голубоватым светом. Снейп выдохнул, поражаясь невероятной удаче мальчишки. Как он сумел и на этот раз выйти сухим из воды?

– Он в порядке, – судя по голосу Риддла, политик был удивлен не меньше Северуса. – Мозг не затронут, – затем Темный Лорд с едва заметной неохотой передал Изара обратно Регулусу. – Доставь его в больничное крыло. Необходимо как можно скорее заняться ранами.

Когда Регулус снова принял сына в обьятия, казалось, даже воздух вокруг волшебника стал светлее.

Риддл повернулся, и Снейп предусмотрительно отступил на шаг. Прижав кончик палочки к виску, политик на секунду зажмурился; когда он открыл глаза, на смену алому снова пришел карий. Бесконечно долгое мгновение заместитель министра невозмутимо рассматривал Снейпа.

– Сопроводи их в больничное крыло, Северус, – обронил он, прежде чем развернуться и направиться обратно к пылающим трибунам.

Черные глаза встретились с серыми.

– Спасибо тебе, Северус, – хрипло прошептал Регулус. – Спасибо.

***

Северус сам не понимал, ради чего до сих пор торчит с Регулусом в больничном крыле. С тех пор, как мадам Помфри закончила обрабатывать раны Изара, прошло уже два часа. Мальчик лежал на койке бледный и неподвижный, и казался таким безмятежным, какими бывают только мертвые. По словам Поппи, Изар впал в кому. Судя по всему, нападение дементоров довело мальчика до умственного истощения.

Снейп размышлял над заключениями школьной целительницы. Да, за прошедший год Изар перенес немало потрясений. Временами случалось, что сильное напряжение или пережитое горе заставляло того или другого волшебника замыкаться в стенах собственного сознания. Главный вопрос, сможет ли Изар стать прежним после того, как очнется.

Разумеется, Регулусу он об этом даже не посмел заикнуться.

Профессор посмотрел в окно. Следовало проверить, как там его слизеринцы; вообще следовало сделать очень много всего, чтобы помочь Хогвартсу прийти в себя после нападения: варить зелья, присматривать за остальными пострадавшими… Однако вместо этого он стоял рядом со съежившимся на стуле Регулусом. С тех самых пор, как Поппи Помфри отодвинула скрывавшую кровать ширму, тот ни на шаг не отошел от сына.

И Северус обнаружил, что тоже не может двинуться с места.

Он старался убедить себя, что остается из чистого любопытства, а вовсе не потому, что стремится поддержать великовозрастного остолопа, сидевшего у кровати.

После того как нападение закончилось, а о раненых позаботились, директор Дамблдор, министр Фадж и его заместитель Риддл появились у койки Изара Блэка. За извечной маской дружелюбия директора Снейп без труда различал гнев. Старого волшебника возмущал и раздражал тот факт, что Риддл продолжает как ни в чем не бывало расхаживать по Хогвартсу даже после столь дерзкого нападения. Однако помешать ему директор не мог – доказательств против Риддла у него не было, а представители министерства имели полное право находиться в Хогвартсе.

Что же до самого Риддла, то под внешним спокойствием политика сквозило беспокойство. Все Пожиратели ушли живыми, никто не попался в плен, так что, похоже, все это действительно было лишь игрой на публику… вот только Северус не мог не заметить, как покровительственно и властно Лорд навис над Изаром.

– Пожиратели смерти? – обескураженно повторил Фадж. Эти два слова в его устах звучали нелепо и странно. Министр беззаботно хохотнул, явно не поверив словам Дамблдора. – Вы думаете, что нынешняя шайка бандитов называет себя Пожирателями смерти, директор?

Северус с затаенным интересом наблюдал за происходящим. Регулус рядом с ним казался сосредоточенным исключительно на своем сыне, но Снейп знал, что это только видимость.

– Я не просто думаю, министр, – скорбно произнес Дамблдор. – Я это знаю. Нападение было организовано рвущимся к власти Темным Лордом. Пожиратели смерти – его последователи, –пронизывающий взгляд директора остановился на Риддле, стоявшем с другой стороны кровати Изара.

Тот в ответ склонил голову набок, демонстрируя интерес и невинное любопытство.

Фаджа же заявление Дамблдора привело в ужас.  

– Темный Лорд? – неуверенно повторил он. С минуту министр пытался собраться с мыслями; затем его лицо исказилось от гнева: – Нет никакого Темного Лорда, Дамблдор. Последним был Гриндевальд, на этом все закончилось! Я еще могу понять и принять существование группы террористов, выступающих против Франции, но Темный Лорд на британской земле? Чепуха!

Снейп покосился на Риддла. Тот обеспокоенно качал головой.

– Мне не совсем понятно, почему вы решили, что за этим стоит Темный Лорд. Единственные погибшие в этом инциденте – французский министр магии и его жена.

Риддл не стал делать никаких однозначных утверждений. Он не стал оспаривать заявление директора о появлении Темного Лорда, но не спешил и соглашаться с Фаджем. Заместитель министра всего лишь поинтересовался, на чем директор основывался в своих выводах.

Весьма умно – теперь в случае чего у него будет пространство для маневра.

На мгновение Северус задумался, какую роль в грядущей войне отводил себе сам заместитель министра.

Дамблдор взмахнул рукой в направлении неподвижного Изара Блэка. Регулус встрепенулся, словно бдительная курица-наседка, и с подозрением покосился на директора.

– Я уверен, что юный мистер Блэк пал жертвой интриг Темного Лорда. Если вы проверите левую руку мальчика, то обнаружите там татуировку – метку Пожирателя смерти. На ней изображен тот же знак, что появился в небе во время нападения.

Фадж вздохнул, не замечая напряжения, появившегося в позах Риддла и Регулуса. Снейп, в свою очередь, изо всех сил пытался сдержать усмешку – и, кажется, не слишком в этом преуспел.

Министр водрузил на нос очки и пожал плечами:

– Предположим, я вам поверил, Дамблдор. Давайте же полюбуемся этим тайным знаком заговорщика, которым, как вы утверждаете, щеголяет мальчик.

Дамблдор мрачно кивнул и потянулся к Изару. Удивительно, но первым его руку успел перехватить не Регулус, а Темный Лорд. Риддл недобро усмехнулся и с силой стиснул сухое запястье директора.

– Проявите хотя бы немного такта, Дамблдор, – проникновенно произнес он. – Мальчик без сознания, неужели нельзя пощадить его гордость?

Фадж хихикнул и всплеснул руками:

– Ну же, Том, это всего лишь безобидная прихоть директора. Давай взглянем на его руку и покончим с этим.

Темный Лорд не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы отпустить руку старого волшебника. Снейп стряхнул с себя оцепенение и понял, что пришла пора вмешаться.

– Прошу прощения, мистер Риддл, но я полагаю, что министр Фадж прав, – протянул зельевар. Он почувствовал, как Регулус рядом застыл, но продолжил смотреть прямо в холодные глаза Волдеморта: – Вреда от этого не будет.

Северус понятия не имел, во что теперь превратилась татуировка. Все это время он не хотел этого знать, а сам Изар не спешил с ним откровенничать. Профессору было известно лишь то, что мальчишка сумел обойти защитные чары Темного Лорда... достижение, немыслимое для любого другого.

Возможно, у Изара вообще не хватило времени изменить метку.

Риддл медленно отпустил руку директора. Его недоверчивый взгляд впился в Снейпа. Возможно, того еще ждет кара за то, что он знал о намерениях Изара, но бездействовал... и все же профессор рассудил, что лучше подвергнуться наказанию, чем вызвать у Фаджа ненужные подозрения.

Дамблдор закатал рукав рубашки мальчика, и пятеро волшебников склонились над койкой.

– Мерлин всеблагой! – воскликнул Фадж, поправляя очки и всматриваясь.

Снейп тоже уставился на руку Изара. Нахмурившись, профессор внимательно рассматривал полуголую фемину с пышными формами. Тряхнув густой гривой угольно-черных волос, та сжалась под пристальными взглядами. Надув губки, дива попыталась прикрыть грудь небольшим знаменем, которое сжимала в руках… впрочем, не сильно в этом преуспев. На знамени гордо выделялся герб Блэков. Татуировка шевельнулась и точеной ручкой отбросила с глаз волосы.

Регулус первым прервал молчание. Откинув голову, волшебник оглушительно расхохотался.

Снейп покосился на Риддла, который продолжал непонимающе рассматривать метку. Момент для веселья был неподходящий, но профессор все же не смог сдержать усмешку. Впрочем, и та тут же увяла, стоило политику наконец поднять глаза. Он бесстрастно оглядел зельевара поверх очков. Возможно, Снейпу почудилось, но он готов был поклясться, что заметил тень улыбки, скользнувшую по губам Риддла. Впрочем, та мгновенно пропала, стоило рукаву вновь скрыть руку Изара.

Побагровевший Фадж сорвал очки с носа.

– Сдается мне, директор, что мы обнаружили татуировку не члена тайной организации, а озабоченного подростка, – министр смущенно откашлялся. Он и понятия не имел, что лежавший перед ним мальчик был кем угодно, только не обычным подростком. Изар был слишком зрелым, чтобы подобным образом демонстрировать свои пристрастия. Северус подозревал, что татуировка задумывалась как способ щелкнуть Темного Лорда по носу.

– Нам пора, мистер Риддл. Уверен, что у нас с вами найдутся дела поважнее, – Фадж окинул напоследок неподвижную фигуру Изара Блэка шокированным взглядом и поспешил к выходу.

Оба политика прошли мимо застывшего директора и скрылись в коридоре. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Альбуса Снейп только молча покачал головой. Пусть думает, что он и понятия не имел о том, что Изар сделал с меткой.

Бросив прощальный взгляд на снова застывшего на стуле Регулуса, Дамблдор молча вышел в коридор.

Снейп решил, что теперь и ему самое время удалиться. В конце концов, то любопытство, которое так долго удерживало его рядом с Регулусом, он уже утолил.

Он повернулся, чтобы уйти; полы мантии взметнулись и опали.

– Северус…

Зельевар замер и оглянулся на Блэка через плечо, а заметив его хитрую усмешку, немедленно насторожился.

– Не думай, что я не обратил внимания на твоего патронуса, – Регулус умолк, но его серые глаза сияли. – На точную копию моей анимагической формы, – глупец был до краев полон самодовольством.

Снейп в ответ лишь сердито нахмурился и стремительно покинул больничную палату.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Semantica за помощь со второй загадкой сфинкса=)
> 
> Немного неловко за явные фактические огрехи в стычке с боггартом и еще кое-где, но против оригинала попрешь только до определенных пределов. До конца первой части всего одна глава, ииху!%)


	32. Часть I. Глава 32

– Он… он поправится? – прошептала Дафна. Присев на краешек больничной койки, она неотрывно смотрела на безучастное лицо Изара и с трудом сдерживала слезы.

Регулус тихо вздохнул, не выпуская рук сына, и снова посмотрел в пустые серо-зеленые глаза. Изар не спал, он лежал с широко раскрытыми глазами, уйдя в глубины собственного сознания, и непонятно было, что он видит и чувствует. Казалось, от мальчика осталась одна оболочка.

– Мадам Помфри говорит, что мозг по-прежнему работает, – неуверенно произнес Регулус. – Он избежал поцелуя дементора, но достиг крайней стадии умственного истощения, – чего, впрочем, и следовало ожидать.

За прошедший год Изар через многое прошел, и Регулус удивлялся тому, как долго мальчик выдерживал такое напряжение. Его преследовало странное чувство – хотелось забрать всю боль сына, все его страдания и окружить неусыпной заботой. Впрочем, умом он понимал, что сам Изар будет последним, кто оценит подобное.

Драко с недоуменной гримасой придвинулся к кровати поближе. Вытянув руку, он помахал ею перед лицом Изара. Как и ожидалось, тот даже не моргнул, продолжая безучастно смотреть прямо перед собой.

– Малфой! – прошипела Дафна, побагровев от возмущения. – Ты бесчувственный чурбан!

Копируя манеру отца, Драко повернулся и пронзил девушку надменным взглядом. Люциус был известен своей привычкой окатывать презрением тех, кто посмел его оскорбить.

– Это не грубость, Гринграсс, а естественное любопытство. Я просто хотел проверить, как далеко он ушел, – фыркнул он, задрав нос.

Регулус снова вздохнул и покачал головой. Он терпеть не мог детскую непосредственность – и был не в силах вынести даже мысль о том, что Изар может не вернуться.

– Пожалуйста, не могли бы вы прийти чуть позже, через пару дней? Он открыл глаза только сегодня утром; если что-то изменится, я тут же дам знать, – он лгал и сам понимал это; Регулус не собирался ни с кем делить сына.

Накануне он заснул, сидя на стуле, и утром проснулся, чувствуя, как ломит все тело, и увидел, что глаза Изара открыты. Впрочем, вспыхнувшая надежда угасла, стоило ему заговорить с сыном. Изар смотрел на него с детским изумлением и моргал только тогда, когда рефлексы брали верх. Движения век и дыхание были единственными признаками того, что он жив; даже яркие глаза потускнели. Мадам Помфри сказала, что такое поведение было типичным для волшебников, замкнувшихся в собственном сознании.

Худшее еще не закончилось.

Подавшись вперед, Регулус еще сильнее сжал руку Изара, в то время как Дафна и Драко бесшумно покидали палату.

***

Рука брата, опустившаяся на плечо, сочувственно сжалась. Регулус поднял голову и мрачно улыбнулся; на его лице ясно отражалось все напряжение последних дней.

– Тебе не мешало бы побриться, братец, – улыбнулся Сириус и потянулся, чтобы поскрести заросший подбородок Регулуса.

С тех пор, как Изар открыл глаза, доказав, что действительно смог избежать поцелуя дементора, прошло три дня.

Все это время Регулус упрямо оставался рядом с сыном. Он принимал пищу, когда это было необходимо, спал на койке рядом и отходил только принять душ – каждый раз стараясь закончить как можно быстрее и снова вернуться к Изару. Однако никаких изменений в состоянии сына не наблюдалось. Изар всегда был упрямцем – он очнется только тогда, когда сам будет к этому готов.

Сириус склонился над племянником и плутовато усмехнулся.

– Ну привет, приятель, – выдавил он, глядя в равнодушные глаза.

Изар медленно моргнул и затем отвернулся от них обоих, уставившись на дверь палаты; Регулус затаил дыхание. Неужели он начал реагировать? Неужели Изар наконец сумел прорваться сквозь ту стену, которой отгородился от окружающего мира?

Подняв голову, Регулус угрожающе нахмурился, когда понял, кто стоит всего в паре шагов. Поза Риддла была абсолютно спокойной, как и выражение его лица. Казалось, заместитель министра не видит ничего, кроме фигуры в кровати. Сцепив руки за спиной, он сосредоточенно рассматривал мальчика.

– Изар? – Регулус вскочил и склонился над кроватью. Тот отреагировал на появление Риддла; сколько горькой иронии в том, что даже сейчас он чувствовал _его_ присутствие. – Изар… – тихо позвал он сына.

Изар начал мелко дрожать, не отрывая от Риддла мертвого взгляда. С его сухих губ сорвался беспомощный стон, за которым тут же последовал другой. Даже за той стеной, которой Изар отгородился от всего мира, он знал, что Риддл рядом… тот самый волшебник, который был виноват в том, что с ним случилось.

Наплевав на возможные последствия, Регулус прикрыл ладонью глаза Изара, прерывая этот молчаливый диалог.

– Убирайтесь! – сердито прошипел Регулус. – Дьявол, подите прочь!

Риддл наконец отвлекся от рассматривания Изара и перевел холодный оценивающий взгляд на Регулуса. Похоже, только присутствие Сириуса заставило его сдержаться; мрачно сверкнув глазами напоследок, Темный Лорд развернулся и вышел из палаты.

Регулус поймал себя на том, что его колотит едва ли не сильнее, чем Изара.

***

Задыхаясь, он открыл глаза. Вокруг царила непроглядная тьма. С губ слетел протестующий возглас: он был сбит с толку, испуган и не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, где находится. Тело колотила дрожь, а из горла рвались бессвязные панические звуки.

– Пожалуйста… – несчастно прошептал он. Судорожно сжавшись, он попытался слиться с окружающей тьмой, страшась того, что поджидало на ее изнанке.

Где-то в самой глубине сознания он ощутил слабый рывок куда-то вправо. Откуда это знание, что рядом кто-то стоит? Словно... словно бы он чувствовал их, их магию. Но как? Как такое возможно?

Он продолжал дрожать, чувствуя, как пот струится по телу, стекая на землю.

– Изар?

От прикосновения мальчик судорожно дернулся. Паника, отчаяние – ему некуда было скрыться от рук; их рук. Они были повсюду – безжалостные, равнодушные... ледяные. Новое касание вырвало у него протестующий всхлип, который перешел в истерический вопль, стоило кому-то обхватить его руку.

– Изар! – опять этот голос, на этот раз он кричал – так же отчаянно, как и сам мальчик.

Это имя было ему знакомо, он должен был знать, чье оно. Может, его собственное? Да… да, точно. Изар Харрисон. Или Изар Блэк. Или _урод_. Так его называли. Они… те дети в приюте. Но зачем дементору разговаривать с ним словно человеку? Откуда в его голосе беспокойство? Дементоры не умеют разговаривать.

Тьма поглотила его, и Изар снова закричал, беспорядочно молотя руками, пока дементор прижимал его к земле.

Вспыхнули огни, и в мире снаружи стало светло – но Изар по-прежнему прятался в тени, не в силах сбежать от дементоров, от тьмы, от воспоминаний. О, эти воспоминания... он застонал и снова забился в неведомых сильных руках. Даже улавливая боковым зрением блики света, перед собой мальчик видел только безликую пустоту. Руки, удерживающие его, были серого цвета, с лохмотьями полусгнившей кожи, и их прикосновение жгло холодом.

Бесконечным, невыносимым холодом.

Послышался звук торопливых шагов. Изар запаниковал и вцепился в нависшего над ним дементора. Он будет сражаться, он не позволит снова утопить себя в мучительных воспоминаниях. Довольно. Скрючив пальцы, он рванулся вперед и вцепился в чью-то мягкую плоть. Почему у дементора такая гладкая кожа? Разве он не должен быть гниющим полутрупом? И откуда у него щетина?

– Изар, прошу тебя, – успокаивающе произнес дементор, не ослабляя хватки – хватки, которая, впрочем, больше не казалась безжалостной. Место, где он держал его, налилось успокаивающим теплом, прогоняя холод. – Пожалуйста, сын, – теплое дыхание коснулось его уха. – Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда.

Сердцебиение выровнялось, а в глазах постепенно прояснилось. Над ним склонился какой-то мужчина, который тяжело дышал – скорее от испуга, чем от напряжения. Короткая бородка, черные волосы, серые глаза…

– Отец… – несчастно прошептал Изар.

Тот замер с удивленным видом, но изумление быстро сменилось выражением заботы и участия. Да, теперь Изар вспомнил. Регулус, правильно будет Регулус. Раньше Изар никогда не называл его отцом, должно быть, это и вызвало такую реакцию. Тем временем Регулус с облегчением закивал.

– Да, сын. Все хорошо, все закончилось, – произнес он, нежно потрепав его по щеке.

Тяжело дыша, Изар отстранился, пытаясь разобраться в происходящем. Мягкая поверхность, на которой он лежал, оказалась не землей, а кроватью в больничном крыле. Он заморгал, привыкая к тусклому свету свечей, и оглядел ряды пустых коек... и женщину, замершую неподалеку. Она тоже была ему знакома.

Изар зажмурился, дрожа всем телом. Мадам Помфри, так ее звали. Имя потянуло за собой вереницу воспоминаний.

– Регулус, – неуверенно произнесла женщина, – принести успокаивающий отвар?

– Не стоит, Поппи, он сейчас придет в себя.

Изар поджал губы. Успокаивающий отвар был зельем. Зелья проходили на уроках зельеварения… которые вел крючконосый профессор Снейп. Зельеварение изучали в Хогвартсе. Хогвартс был школой, в которой проходил Турнир трех волшебников. Он знал это. Воспоминания медленно возвращались, просачиваясь сквозь окружающую сознание стену тумана – стену, которую создал он сам, чтобы забыть. Забыть все. Впрочем, большую часть того, что он вспоминать не хотел, стена все же удерживала.

Он не хочет вспоминать и не будет.

Почувствовав прикосновение Регулуса, Изар шумно вздохнул. Окружающий мир по-прежнему представлялся ему странным и непонятным, однако он покорно прильнул к отцу, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо.

Где-то глубоко внутри, под теми щитами, за которыми он запер воспоминания, Изар знал, что нельзя демонстрировать подобную слабость. Он был слишком сильным, слишком независимым для этого – или, по крайней мере, считал себя таким. Однако сейчас все это казалось неважным. Рядом наконец-то был кто-то, кто хотел утешить его, разделить его боль.

Когда ширма отделила кровать от остальной палаты, обеспечив им подобие уединения, Регулус лег рядом с Изаром и прижал его к себе.

– Только не сбегай больше, Изар, – прошептал он, заметив скованность сына. – Я не уверен, что смогу пережить подобное еще раз, – погладив Изара по голове, он взял его руки в свои. – Как бы не было тяжело вспоминать, ты должен принять то, что случилось. Я здесь, с тобой, а дементоров больше нет.

Изар вцепился в мантию Регулуса и взглянул на отца из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

– Все какое-то... зыбкое, – растерянно признался он. Какая-то часть его невольно поморщилась, услышав собственный голос – такой детский, такой… жалкий.

Регулус придвинулся ближе и поцеловал его в уголок рта.

– Этого и следовало ожидать, – вздохнул он. – Тебе нужно высвободить воспоминания. Мадам Помфри и Северус говорят, что для этого понадобится сломать ту стену, которой ты от них отгородился.

Изар недоверчиво посмотрел на Регулуса. То, что тот говорил, казалось неправильным. Как отец может предлагать сделать то, что принесет так много боли?

– Если я ее разрушу, мне придется вспомнить все... совсем все, – Изар опустил взгляд на их переплетенные пальцы. Одна мысль об этом пугала, приводила в ужас. – Почему бы не оставить все как есть? – простодушно спросил он.

Регулус изменился в лице и прижал голову сына к своему плечу. Казалось, он борется сам с собой, пытаясь решить, что посоветовать.

– Если ты хочешь оставить все как есть, Изар, я не стану тебя винить. Что бы ты ни решил, я всегда поддержу тебя, – наконец прошептал он.

В голосе отца не чувствовалось уверенности, но Изар вовсе не хотел воскрешать прошлое, не хотел вспоминать, каким был раньше. Разочарования и трудности словно преследовали его по пятам, так какой смысл возвращать себя прежнего и вновь во все это окунаться? Если он останется таким, как сейчас, отец поддержит его и защитит, как обещал. Ему не придется больше самому разбираться со своими проблемами. Можно будет закрыть глаза на все, что происходит вокруг, и ничего не знать.

Перспектива манила.

Ему нравилось это ощущение покоя и безопасности.

Но тогда откуда это чувство, что в его прежней жизни ничего подобного не было? Почему ему так не по себе от мысли о том, чтобы вверить себя чужим заботам?

Изар засопел, глубоко вдыхая отцовский запах, и устало опустил голову, наткнувшись взглядом на свою обнаженную левую руку. Нахмурившись, Изар попытался понять, почему это зрелище так его тревожит. Почему то, что рука была открыта взгляду, рождало внутри смятение и ужас? Сам не понимая своих чувств, он уставился на кольцо с затейливым кельтским узором.

Откуда оно у него?

Изар нахмурился, когда из тумана выскользнуло одинокое воспоминание и перед глазами замелькали обрывочные картины.

Он вспомнил, как повстречал сам себя в лабиринте из черного льда. Однако второй Изар был другим…

_На мальчике перед ним была футболка с короткими рукавами, открывавшая взгляду левую руку с темной меткой, которая выделялась на коже как никогда ярко. Перчатки на левой руке не было, и на пальце матово сияло кельтское кольцо, связывающее Изара с Волдемортом. Двойник чуть сутулился и казался словно бы ниже; но самое большое отличие было в другом. В серо-зеленых глазах двойника не было огня; в них стояла безнадежность… и покорность._

Изара передернуло; с нарастающей паникой он вспомнил, как встретил боггарта; вспомнил, как поклялся себе, что никогда не допустит подобного, никогда не позволит себе стать таким ничтожеством, таким неудачником.

Чувствуя, как внутри поднимается ужас, Изар поднял глаза на Регулуса. В зрачках отца он увидел свое отражение, увидел маленького испуганного мальчика, который проиграл – и теперь искал защиты у взрослых.

Его самый страшный кошмар стал явью. Боггарт победил.

Изар запрокинул голову и закричал, одним мысленным ударом разнося стену вдребезги.

Он никогда не нарушит слова, данного самому себе.

Воспоминания хлынули мощным потоком, и Изар почувствовал, что тонет.

Прижавшись к Регулусу крепче, он заплакал.

***

Дождь лился, словно целительный бальзам, очищая разум.

Подняв лицо к небу, Изар неподвижно сидел на каменной скамье на площадке почти на самой верхушке башни. Яркие блики солнца проникали даже сквозь опущенные веки. Погода стояла ясная и как нельзя больше соответствовала его безмятежному настроению. Дождь больше походил на водяную пыль, а тучи подсвечивались солнцем, окрашивая небо во все оттенки золота.

Изар глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь отрешиться от доносившихся снизу громких криков учеников, провожающих карету Шармбатона и корабль Дурмстранга в обратный путь. Какая-то часть его хотела бы попрощаться и с Сиприеном, и, как ни странно, с Лукасом. Оба чемпиона на последнем испытании отделались легким испугом. Стейнар, которого впоследствии нашли без сознания в каюте, вообще лишился только пары прядей волос.

У Изара было ощущение, что когда-нибудь они еще увидятся.

Тихо вздохнув, он вздрогнул, когда неожиданно большая капля дождя упала на лицо.

Последние две недели он провел в одиночестве. Единственные люди, с которыми он общался – это экзаменаторы, принимавшие у него ТРИТОН, и Регулус с Сириусом. За несколько дней до начала экзаменов Дамблдор сообщил, что совет попечителей решил сделать для Изара исключение и позволить ему сдать ТРИТОН в любое время, которое он сочтет подходящим. Изар поблагодарил директора, однако ответил отказом, заявив, что готов предстать перед комиссией вместе со всеми, даже несмотря на последние события.

К экзаменам он не готовился и, возможно, справился не лучшим образом, однако был уверен, что результаты все равно показал достойные. Может быть, он и не получит высший балл по всем предметам, как хотел, но, по крайней мере, он покончил с ними; покончил с Хогвартсом.

После каждого экзамена Изар спешил поскорее покинуть шумные коридоры и укрыться в личных комнатах Сириуса. Регулус временно переехал туда же и по мере сил старался составить Изару компанию. Впрочем, большую часть времени мальчик тихо сидел на кровати, пытаясь снова собрать себя воедино. Только изредка, в особо удачные дни, рисковал он выйти из отведенной ему комнаты и присоединиться к отцу и дяде.

Рассудок его по-прежнему был хрупок и неустойчив. Потребуется немало времени, чтобы исцелиться умственно, душевно и физически.

Понимая состояние Изара, Регулус предложил следующее решение.

Изар, Регулус и Сириус исчезнут на три месяца. Первоначально отец с сыном собирались отправиться вдвоем, однако в последний момент Сириус напросился с ними. Троица задумала навестить несколько имений Блэков, раскиданных по всему миру, но нигде не задерживаться надолго. Никто не догадывался об их намерениях, кроме Оуэна Велдера, главы Отдела тайн. Изар послал начальнику сову и сообщил, что летом на работу выйти не сможет, одновременно уведомив о том, что успешно сдал выпускные экзамены и уже начиная с осени сможет находиться в министерстве хоть каждый день.

Однако кроме того, что летом Изар не появится, Велдер ничего не знал.

Блэки желали сохранить свой план в секрете. Тогда никто не сможет им помешать, пока Изар будет приходить в себя. Мальчик отдавал себе отчет, что момент, чтобы уйти в тень, выбран не самый удачный, но ему было жизненно необходимо время, чтобы зализать раны.

События последнего года закалили его, это Изар понимал. Вероятно, не случись с ним всего, что случилось, он вырос бы совсем другим человеком... однако прямо сейчас он чувствовал себя слепым котенком, беспомощным и слабым.

Труднее всего оказалось примириться с воспоминаниями о жизни в приюте. Впервые попав в Хогвартс пять лет назад, Изар старательно запрятал их подальше, оставив на переднем плане только свою ненависть к маглам. Каждый раз, оглядываясь назад, он с новой силой осознавал свою беспомощность. Воспоминания о приюте заставляли его чувствовать себя ущербным, слабым.

Он ни за что не хотел бы снова пережить эти ощущения. Но когда ему все-таки пришлось вспомнить то, о чем вспоминать не хотелось, Регулус был рядом. Отец на данный момент был центром его вселенной, и Изар сам не знал, пугаться ли ему столь сильной связи с другим человеком или быть благодарным за то, что тот рядом.

Он опустил голову, и дождевая капля сорвалась с кончика носа. Рассеянно поглаживая перья сидевшей рядом совы, мальчик наблюдал, как медленно рассеиваются тучи.

Едва ли не сложнее, чем переварить вернувшиеся воспоминания о приюте, оказалось смириться с предательством. Было трудно признаться самому себе, но Изар доверял Лорду Волдеморту. Отношения между ними всегда оставались довольно шаткими, однако за год они понемногу укрепились. Довериться Темному Лорду было нелегко – Изар не был склонен так просто признавать чужой авторитет и всегда относился ко взрослым настороженно. Отбросив свою вечную подозрительность и сделав для Волдеморта исключение, он дорого за это поплатился.

Теперь же... теперь связывавшая их ниточка лопнула. Прямо сейчас Изару казалось, что больше никогда он не сможет поверить темному магу.

Интересно, будет ли он думать так же спустя несколько месяцев, которые проведет вдали от Волдеморта?

Регулус рассказал о том, как его метку обнаружили в присутствии Дамблдора, Фаджа, Снейпа и Волдеморта. Изар знал, что Волдеморт рано или поздно узнает о том, что он сделал, и именно поэтому придал татуировке столь фривольный вид. С его стороны это было вопиющим непочтением, однако Изар предполагал, что рано или поздно кара его настигнет, и тогда воспоминания о полуголой девице хотя бы отчасти подсластят пилюлю.

Впрочем, прямо сейчас он не видел в этом ничего смешного.

Изар вздохнул, чувствуя нарастающее давление мощной ауры. Не то чтобы он ожидал, что сможет вечно избегать Темного Лорда, особенно после того, как Регулус сказал ему, что Риддл неоднократно навещал его в больничном крыле – однако все равно не был готов к встрече. В своем нынешнем состоянии он едва ли сможет противостоять маневрам Волдеморта.

Торопливо схватив мешочек, набитый золотыми монетами, Изар напоследок пробежал глазами короткую записку, которую собирался сунуть внутрь:

_Отдаю долг._

Дамблдор вручил ему награду за победу в турнире тихо, без излишней помпы. Директор счел неуместным устраивать пышную церемонию, когда французы находятся в трауре по своему министру. Изар был только рад этому и принял мешочек с золотом в каком-то странном оцепенении. Ему претило оставлять у себя награду за турнир, который принес ему столько страданий, к тому же у него еще оставался невыплаченным кое-какой долг.

– Отнеси это Олливандеру, милая, – шепнул Изар сове.

Риддл был уже совсем рядом, и Изар привязал мешочек к ноге птицы. Бурая сова тихо ухнула и взмыла в небо.

Ссутулившись и обхватив себя руками, Изар вслушивался в приближавшиеся шаги. Он постарался спрятать руки от внимательного взгляда Риддла. Они дрожали – он весь дрожал. Он не мог заставить себя посмотреть волшебнику в глаза, он еще не готов.

И все же ему придется.

– Поздравляю, – негромко заговорил Изар, провожая взглядом сову. Он не смотрел на собеседника. – Я слышал, что дебют Темного Лорда произвел настоящий фурор, – он постарался вложить в слова как можно больше яда, но голос его был слишком слаб, чтобы добиться нужного эффекта.

– Во многом благодаря тебе, – последовал ответ. – В конце концов, именно твое изобретение позволило добиться такого успеха.

Изар подтянул колени к груди и уперся в них лбом, пытаясь совладать с собой. При воспоминании о портключе кровь отхлынула от лица, а по телу пробежала дрожь. С силой выдохнув, Изар горько улыбнулся. Да, действительно – творение его собственного разума его же и разрушило. Даже смешно.

Между ними повисло молчание. Если Риддл думает, что он ему ответит, то пусть подумает еще раз. У Изара не было ни малейшего желания с ним разговаривать.

– Существует множество вещей, которые я сделал бы по-другому, Изар.

Мальчик вскинулся и, сверкнув глазами, ткнул в Риддла пальцем:

– Вы все испортили, понятно? Вы уничтожили меня. Впрочем, может, так и задумывалось с самого начала, откуда мне знать, вы же никогда ничего не рассказываете!

Риддл и бровью не повел в ответ на все обвинения. Да и с чего бы ему реагировать? Изар в его глазах был просто букашкой; жалким посмешищем.

– Я понимаю, что ты несколько… расстроен. Тем не менее, все еще можно исправить. Я могу помочь тебе исцелиться.

Безрадостно рассмеявшись, Изар покачал головой и отвернулся.

– Если вы думаете, что я доверюсь вам настолько, чтобы впустить в свой разум, вас ждет сюрприз,  – Изар глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять дрожь, сотрясавшую все тело.

– Я отправил Эйвери под личиной Стейнара, потому что он один из моих самых сильных бойцов. Он входил в мой ближний круг еще со времен, когда мы оба учились в Хогвартсе. Я доверил ему предупредить тебя не прикасаться к кубку. Он просто должен был обездвижить тебя, однако я переоценил его – и недооценил тебя. Ты превзошел его в поединке, а я слишком сильно положился на одного из своих последователей – ошибка, которую я никогда больше не повторю.  

Изар тряхнул головой так резко, что хрустнула шея.

– Эйвери возненавидел меня с первого взгляда. Неужели вы не заметили этого, неужели не поняли, что кто угодно будет лучше него? – он поймал себя на том, что раскачивается на скамейке, непроизвольно дергаясь, и ничего не может с собой поделать. Чем больше он старался успокоиться, тем сильнее дрожал.

– Я полагал, что его верность мне перевесит ту ненависть, что он испытывает к тебе, – голос Темного Лорда звучал угрюмо, и Изар принялся раскачиваться еще сильнее. – Очевидно, я был неправ.

– Но почему? – прошептал Изар, чувствуя, как окружающий мир окрашивается по краям сумраком. Он должен был узнать, должен. – Почему вы сами меня не предупредили? Почему не рассказали, что весь турнир был одним большим спектаклем? Зачем заставляли меня стремиться к победе, если она могла означать смерть?

Его продолжало трясти.

Риддл шагнул ближе, протягивая к Изару руки. Тот, задохнувшись, отпрянул, словно испуганное животное.

– Не трогайте меня! – свирепо прошипел он и посмотрел в непроницаемые глаза Риддла: – Я сам скажу, когда буду к этому готов.

Темный Лорд, присев перед ним, поднял ладони в знак того, что не собирается настаивать. Он пристально наблюдал за Изаром – слишком пристально.

– Твой разум как открытая книга, дитя. Когда я прибегаю к легилименции, мои жертвы кричат от боли, потому что насилие над чужим сознанием доставляет мне удовольствие. С другой стороны, есть Дамблдор, который действует совсем иначе. Не владея окклюменцией, невозможно даже почувствовать его прикосновение. Он проскальзывает в чужое сознание неслышно, словно призрак, и исчезает незамеченным.

Риддл умолк и снова потянулся к Изару, на этот раз сжав руку на колене. Тот сидел неподвижно, словно полностью уйдя в себя, однако не упускал ни единого слова. Итак, Риддл не рассказал ему о своих планах потому, что Изар не владел окклюменцией.

Ну почему он такой слабак? Почему он так и не смог научиться защищать свои мысли? Почему не сумел проявить себя достойнее?

Окклюменция уже давно была для Изара одним из самых вожделенных умений. Множество раз он пытался возвести в сознании стены, которые остановили бы натиск легилимента, и каждый раз терпел неудачу; в точности как с дуэльным мастерством. Однако драться он в итоге все же научился, почему с окклюменцией так не получилось?

– Если бы я рассказал тебе о кубке и своих планах на турнир, Дамблдор сразу же прочитал бы все это в твоем сознании. Он постоянно копался в твоей голове, Изар, – Риддл умолк, позволяя тому переварить услышанное. – Кроме того, я хотел, чтобы на первом и втором испытаниях ты показал все, на что способен. Знай ты, что все это лишь фарс, то не стал бы так стараться. Я хотел, чтобы ты произвел впечатление на всех, кто следил за турниром.

Изар уставился на свою перчатку. Скрытое под ней кельтское кольцо не только хранило его невинность, но и защищало информацию о том, что Волдеморт был волшебным существом. Случись Дамблдору сунуться в сознание Изара, он обнаружил бы там лишь бессвязные обрывки воспоминаний, не несущие никакого смысла. Почему же Темный Лорд не мог воспользоваться тем же трюком и предостеречь Изара хотя бы перед началом третьего испытания?

Ярость вспыхнула в мальчике с новой силой, когда Волдеморт обхватил его за плечи и притянул  к себе. Уперевшись лбом в лоб Изара, Риддл погладил его руки.

– У меня есть дом на побережье. О нем никто не знает, и я уверен, что тебе там понравится. Позволь мне увезти тебя туда на несколько дней, чтобы мы оба смогли прийти в себя. Я помогу тебе исцелить разум. Какая бы помощь тебе ни потребовалась, я готов ее оказать… – хрипло шептал Темный Лорд.

– Я вам не верю, – мрачно отозвался Изар, не колеблясь ни секунды.

Риддл замер; его лицо исказилось от гнева.

– Я не собираюсь рассыпаться в извинениях – то, что случилось, произошло не по моей вине, а вследствие досадного отклонения от планов. Эйвери будет сурово наказан за свой проступок, и я отомстил французам за то, что они посмели с тобой сделать. Я уже говорил это и повторю снова – твоя безопасность для меня очень важна, – карие глаза сверкнули, пронзая его насквозь.  

Изар отвел взгляд и покачал головой.

– Когда-нибудь я с удовольствием приеду в твой дом, Том. Однако сейчас мне нужно снова собрать себя по частям, причем желательно как можно дальше от тебя и твоего давления, – Изар впервые обратился к Темному Лорду на ты, да еще и по имени. Слова камнем упали в тишину, оставляя после себя тяжелый привкус.

Риддл не успел ничего ответить, потому что именно в этот момент на верхушке башни с шумом возник Сириус и с подозрением уставился на них.

Изар поднялся, чувствуя гнев, страсть и вызов, которые излучала аура Волдеморта. Повернувшись к темному магу спиной, Изар изо всех сил понадеялся, что когда он снова вернется в Британию, то будет сильнее. Ответить отказом на предложение Темного Лорда было невероятно трудно; и все же он сумел сделать это даже в таком плачевном состоянии.

Идя к Сириусу, Изар почувствовал, как по губам расползается легкая усмешка. И почему ему так полегчало после встречи с этим надменным ублюдком? На данный момент Изар искренне ненавидел его – и все же не мог отрицать, что чувствует себя намного лучше. Вероятно, все дело в том, что они с Волдемортом начали новую игру, новый изощренный танец. Если Лорд был зол сейчас, интересно, что будет, когда до него дойдет, что Изар пропал на все лето?

Изар просто обожал выводить Темного Лорда из себя, нащупывая границы дозволенного. И тут ему в голову пришла еще одна мысль.

Ему удалось избежать разговора о своей метке.

Подойдя к Сириусу, мальчик заметил, что внизу, у подножия лестницы, их поджидал Регулус.

– Ты в порядке, парень? – с удивлением заметив его странную усмешку, тихо шепнул Сириус. Посмотрев на Риддла, он о чем-то задумался.

Изар высоко поднял голову и через силу улыбнулся дяде:

– Нет. Но буду.

 

**конец первой части**


	33. Часть II. Глава 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета второй части - Semantica, спасибо ей=)

_Волдеморт провел тыльной стороной ладони по гладкой щеке, наслаждаясь судорогой возбуждения, что пробегала по телу от каждого прикосновения. Прошло так много времени…_

  
_— Дитя мое, — прошипел он на ухо юноши. Подавшись вперед, он приник губами к чувствительному местечку за ухом Изара, зная, что тому это нравится._

  
_— Т-Том… — прошептал Изар._

  
_Темный Лорд нахмурился; удовольствие медленно растворялось в злости. Это имя… оно оскверняло губы его дитя._

  
_— Не называй меня так, — велел он, пытаясь скрыть раздражение за хриплым шепотом. — Ты слишком чист для этого грязного имени._

  
_Он запустил пальцы в шелковистые пряди волос и собственнически сжал их, притягивая Изара ближе._

  
_— Нет… — с мукой прошептал тот._

  
_От этого надломленного, жалкого тона алые глаза прищурились. На памяти Волдеморта голос Изара еще ни разу не звучал так растерянно, так слабо. Неохотно выпутав пальцы из волос партнера, Волдеморт отступил на шаг, окидывая его взглядом._

  
_Изар комкал рубашку, вцепившись в грудь так, словно ее разрывало от боли. Он сжался в комок; обычно безупречная кожа пошла красными пятнами от усталости и напряжения._

  
_— Оно… оно… внутри… — Изар задыхался, тянул и дергал рубашку, смотря на Волдеморта с отчаянием._

  
_Темный Лорд отступил еще на шаг и всмотрелся еще внимательнее; вместо чарующих переливов серого и зеленого из глаз Изара смотрела непроглядная чернота._

  
_— Оно во мне, пожалуйста… пожалуйста, помоги мне. Помоги мне. Помоги._

  
_— Что именно в тебе? — требовательно спросил Волдеморт и потянулся за палочкой. Пальцы нащупали в кармане лишь пустоту._

  
_Застонав, Изар оставил рубашку в покое и вместо этого вцепился в волосы, сердито дергая за них. Неодобрительно цокнув, Волдеморт перехватил его запястья._

  
_— Прекрати, — недовольно произнес он. Изар резко замер, по-прежнему вцепившись обеими руками в волосы. — Изар? — окликнул Волдеморт._

  
_Тот поднял голову; вместо непроницаемой тьмы глаза его дитя заливала молочная белизна. Изар распахнул рот и закричал так пронзительно, что Волдеморт отпрянул._

  
Алые глаза медленно открылись, затем задумчиво сощурились. Заметив, что руки его покрыты гусиной кожей, а в ушах до сих пор звенит крик Изара, Лорд брезгливо поморщился.

  
Настало время его дитя вернуться домой.

  
***

  
«Покушение на заместителя министра Риддла!»

  
Свернув газету, Изар предсказуемо наткнулся на взгляд отца.

  
— Ты же не веришь, что это правда? — спросил Изар у Регулуса. Затем он повернул голову к Сириусу. Тот склонился над своей тарелкой и, казалось, не слушал. Торопливо запихивая еду в рот, дядя усиленно работал челюстями.

  
Изар брезгливо поджал губы, увидев, что кусочки омлета налипли тому на подбородок. К сожалению, это зрелище уже давно стало привычным. Вероятно, Сириус сбежал к Поттерам до того, как ему в голову успели вдолбить правила поведения за столом. Все лето Изару приходилось мириться с отвратительными манерами родственника.

  
Регулус отхлебнул чай. «Пророк» он прочитал задолго до того, как сын вообще встал с кровати. Сколько Изар себя помнил, сам он всегда был ранней пташкой. Даже в приюте он поднимался раньше всех остальных детей. Сейчас же Изар неожиданно начал находить удовольствие в том, чтобы валяться в постели почти до полудня, а потом оставаться на ногах по полночи.

  
— Вполне возможно, что доля правды в этом все же есть, — угрюмо ответил Регулус. Глаза его жестко блеснули: он не питал к Темному Лорду теплых чувств. — Однако мне кажется, что заместитель министра за свою карьеру слишком часто сталкивался с подобным, чтобы сейчас поднимать такой шум. Этой статьей в «Пророке» он пытается привлечь твое внимание. Риддл хочет, чтобы ты вернулся в Британию. Помнишь, что было в твой день рождения?

  
Забыв про завтрак, Изар откинулся на стуле. Внимание его было приковано к движущейся картинке на первой странице. Риддл. Младший Блэк сухо фыркнул, снова и снова ощупывая взглядом фигуру Лорда и сам себя ненавидя за то, что не может оторваться от его изображения после трех — почти четырех — месяцев, проведенных вдали.

  
— Помню, даже слишком хорошо.

  
Изар отвел взгляд от фотографии, на которой заместитель министра со скорбным видом что-то вещал репортерам.

  
— Твой приют сгорел до основания. Магловские власти были поражены тем, что ни один из его обитателей не смог выбраться наружу. Волшебный мир, в свою очередь, сразу узнал, что все выходы были намертво запечатаны еще перед началом пожара, — погрузился в воспоминания Регулус, словно не слыша ответа.

  
Изар глянул на отца.

  
— Вторая громкая операция Пожирателей Смерти, и кто же стал их целью? Несчастные сиротки! — весело хмыкнул он. Над крышей приюта реяла Темная метка. Волшебное сообщество немедленно опознало символ, впервые появившийся в небе во время Турнира трех волшебников; по Британии начал расползаться страх.

  
— Тогда он хотел выманить тебя из укрытия, и сейчас происходит то же самое.

  
Изар поджал губы. Он сам не понял, что почувствовал, узнав о гибели всех до единого обитателей приюта. Это место служило ему домом на протяжении пятнадцати лет; новость о том, что приют стерт с лица земли, должна была вызвать какие-то эмоции. Вместо этого Изар ощущал только равнодушие — в нем не было жалости ни по поводу оборвавшихся жизней, ни по поводу уничтоженного здания, но не было и злорадного торжества из-за того, что эта дыра наконец прекратила свое существование. Изар не был уверен, что именно двигало в тот момент Волдемортом. Сделал ли Темный Лорд это назло Изару? Или, быть может, наоборот — попытался отомстить за него и заодно заманить обратно в Англию?

  
— Не забывай, что душечка Белла таскается за нами с тех самых пор, как мы уехали из Британии, — промычал Сириус, дожевывая сосиску. Поймав усмешку Изара, дядя плутовато подмигнул.

  
Изар никогда не забудет то, что случилось в первый месяц их каникул. Тогда они устроились в поместье Блэков, расположенном на севере страны.

  
_— Нет! — в очередной раз повторил раздраженный Изар. Чертов дядя просто не понимал отказов._

  
_Скорчив устрашающую гримасу, Сириус поплыл к нему. Они впервые выбрались за границы поместья, наплевав на приказ Регулуса не покидать пределов защитных чар. Зачинщиком был Сириус, который и потащил племянника к озеру, расположенному неподалеку. Сначала Изар упрямо оставался на берегу и не проявлял восторга по поводу этой затеи — однако когда Сириус наконец стащил его в воду, расслабился достаточно, чтобы сбросить лишнюю одежду и насладиться прохладой воды, которая приносила облегчение после палящего солнца._

  
_Все было прекрасно, пока Сириус не стал подначивать его кувыркнуться в воду с подставленных рук. Затея была глупой, детской, и Изар не собирался в ней участвовать. Ему и так пришлось терпеть интерес дяди к подправленной темной метке. Сириус хихикал, хвалил Изара за интерес к прекрасному полу и грозился сделать такую же татуировку и себе. Как будто ему своих было мало…_

  
_Изар отвернулся от надвигавшегося дяди и замер, заметив, как к озеру подкрадывается знакомая фигура. Черные кудри не позволяли рассмотреть лица, но и без того было понятно, кто перед ним._

  
_— Посмотрите-ка кто здесь, — хихикнула Лестрейндж, сжимая в руке палочку. — Мой блудный племянничек! Темный Лорд весьма рассержен, Изар. На твоем месте я бы не злила его еще больше._

  
_Сириус обернулся с недовольной миной, которая уже в следующий миг превратилась в проказливое выражение. Протянув руку в сторону груды одежды на берегу, он призвал палочку._

  
_— Уходи, Изар, — для пущей убедительности Сириус подтолкнул его в плечо. — Я отвлеку ее, а ты беги под защиту поместья._

  
_Спорить было глупо. У Изара не было при себе палочки, а Сириус все-таки был опытным аврором. Он вполне способен за себя постоять._

  
_Выбравшись на берег, Изар сгреб в кучу одежду. Беллатрикс заступала ему дорогу, нацелив палочку прямо в лицо — однако прежде, чем она успела что-то предпринять, на сцену вышел Сириус. Решив, что дядя сумеет себя защитить, Изар ожидал демонстрации каких-нибудь крутых аврорских приемов. Что ж, впредь будет знать — у Сириуса все не как у людей._

  
_Дядино заклинание угодило Беллатрикс прямо в лицо. Черная грива ведьмы окрасилась ярким алым и золотом, а брови в одно мгновение вспыхнули и сгорели._

  
_Проморгавшись, Изар ринулся мимо ошарашенной Лестрейндж. Уже подбегая к границе защитных чар поместья, вход за которые тетке был заказан, он услышал ее полный ярости вопль и затем — раскатистый хохот Сириуса._

  
_Ступив за барьер, Изар обернулся и вытаращился, потеряв дар речи от изумления._

  
_Сириус улепетывал от Беллатрикс, придерживая рукой мокрые трусы, которые упорно сползали вниз. Они изрядно сковывали его движения и, видимо, Сириус и сам это понял, потому что плюнул и позволил трусам слететь совсем. Сверкая голым задом, он уворачивался от проклятий взбешенной сестрицы и издавал резкие, пронзительные вопли, передразнивая ее визг._

  
_Изар смотрел, как Сириус, голося на все лады, бегает от Беллатрикс кругами и чувствовал, как внутри разрастается какое-то странное чувство._   
_Он издал сдавленный, неловкий смешок, затем еще один, и вскоре они перешли в заливистый хохот, от которого сотрясалось все тело, а на глазах выступали слезы. Внезапно ему стало так легко, как не бывало, кажется, никогда. Даже заметив краем глаза приближавшегося отца, Изар не остановился. Регулус, судя по всему, был в ярости, но, посмотрев на сына, несколько просветлел и лукаво усмехнулся._

  
_— Этот балбес неисправим, — нежно хмыкнул Блэк, наблюдая за беготней Сириуса и Беллатрикс._

  
Воспоминания о том случае снова вызвали у Изара улыбку. Сириус в конце концов покатился по земле, когда очередное заклинание Беллы ужалило его в пятку. Регулусу пришлось прийти ему на помощь, и вскоре после случившегося они переместились в Россию. Изар очень надеялся, что тетушка вернулась к Темному Лорду, по-прежнему щеголяя своей гриффиндорской гривой и отсутствием бровей.

  
Регулус при воспоминании о той проделке покачал головой и строго глянул на Сириуса. Тогда он сделал брату суровое внушение… которое, впрочем, не возымело никакого действия. Сириус пропустил выговор мимо ушей и остался все тем же несносным, но обаятельным хулиганом.

  
Поскольку Беллатрикс среди последователей Волдеморта была единственной, кто знал о расположении большинства владений Блэков, именно она тенью следовала за ними из страны в страну. Защитные чары, которые Регулус загодя установил вокруг каждого из поместий, не давали ей даже увидеть, что происходит за их границей, не говоря уже о том, чтобы попытаться проникнуть внутрь. До тех пор, пока Белле не удавалось поймать их за пределами защиты, они были в безопасности.

  
Изар опустил глаза в свою тарелку с недоеденным завтраком. Каникулы получились прекрасными. Изначально они не планировали оставаться за пределами Британии дольше трех месяцев, однако потом Регулус заявил, что Изар еще недостаточно окреп, и что ему нужно больше времени. Сам юноша вовсе так не считал, но решил послушаться отца и радоваться лишним дням отдыха. Его разум вернул себе стабильность уже через несколько недель каникул, и с тех пор Изар пытался укрепить его.

  
Помимо этого, он продолжал оттачивать боевые навыки и занимался исследованиями. К сожалению, Сириус как наставник уже мало что мог ему дать. Больше того, он с трудом выдерживал атаки Изара. Этот факт дядю одновременно радовал и задевал — он полушутливо бурчал, что у учеников должно бы хватать совести не превосходить учителей так быстро.

  
Изар уже решил, что придется продолжить тренировки в одиночестве, когда Регулус, к его невероятному изумлению, предложил свои услуги. Первые пару месяцев каникул отец настаивал на том, чтобы Изар не перетруждался. Видимо, он наконец смирился с непоседливостью сына и решил помочь, чем может.

  
Отцовская манера сражаться ничуть не походила на небрежный, почти хулиганский стиль Сириуса. Регулус во время боя всегда был серьезен, даже мрачен. Хотя чаще всего Изару и удавалось взять над отцом верх, ему каждый раз приходилось изрядно попотеть. У Регулуса в запасе имелось несколько заклинаний собственного авторства и изобретательность, в которой он не уступал Изару. Кроме того, отец заметно тяготел к темным искусствам. Одно-два премерзких проклятия всякий раз умудрялись проникнуть за все щиты Изара, и приходилось парировать их или уворачиваться.

  
Иногда, когда находило настроение, он выходил на бой сразу против обоих братьев.

  
Хотя эти каникулы затевались ради Изара, он заметил, что отцу и дяде они тоже пошли на пользу. Тени, что залегли под их глазами, с каждым днем бледнели, пока наконец не исчезли совсем. Оба старших Блэка дома были по уши в делах и заботах, и несколько месяцев вдали от всего позволили им вздохнуть свободно.

  
Впрочем, Изар не обманывался. Проблемы никуда не ушли, просто ждали своего часа. Интересно, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы весь благотворный эффект отдыха под натиском реальности сошел на нет?

  
В конце концов, у него тоже были собственные монстры, которых он пытался победить.

  
Все серьезные темы, кроме приютского прошлого Изара, были под запретом. Блэки избегали разговоров и о том, что случилось, и о войне, и о будущем.

  
Сегодня Изар собирался это исправить. Регулус слишком его опекал, и, хотя он был благодарен за заботу и ему отцу, и Сириусу, он уже не был ребенком.

  
Им нужно было вернуться в Британию. Как бы Изар ни наслаждался этими каникулами, его все больше тянуло обратно. Не годится отсиживаться в безопасности защитных чар, когда снаружи назревает война.

  
— Как бы то ни было, я считаю, что нужно вернуться, — осторожно начал Изар. Коснувшись газеты, он подтолкнул ее на середину стола. — Даже если это покушение фикция, нам пора обратно в Британию.

  
За столом установилась тишина, но Изар упрямо ждал. Время пришло.

  
Регулус первым нарушил затянувшееся молчание.

  
— Ты уверен, что готов, Изар? Готов снова встретиться с _ним_? — Регулус кивнул на «Пророк», но не отводил от сына испытующего взгляда, ожидая его реакции.

  
Изар вызывающе вздернул подбородок.

  
— Я более чем готов встретиться с Томом Риддлом, отец, — и это действительно было так.

  
Два месяца Изар кипел от злости и лелеял свою обиду на Темного Лорда, однако когда он наконец остыл, то смог принять произошедшее как данность. Они оба допустили множество ошибок. Изару следовало решительнее вытягивать из Волдеморта все, что касалось турнира, и внимательнее отслеживать те интриги, что происходили за его кулисами. Темный Лорд же, в свою очередь, совершил ошибку, поручив Эйвери-старшему перехватить Изара во время последнего испытания. Существовало множество способов предупредить его заранее, и Волдеморт избрал самый неудачный из них.

  
Даже темные лорды не застрахованы от промахов.

  
Впрочем, даже поняв и приняв произошедшее, Изар все равно был полон решимости заставить Волдеморта попотеть, прежде чем он снова поверит ублюдку хоть немного. Пусть хорошенько постарается, чтобы вернуть их отношения на прежний уровень.

  
Кроме того, он знал, что его ждет наказание. Как бы Изар ни стремился достичь хотя бы какого-то равенства с Волдемортом, он понимал, что Темный Лорд вправе карать и миловать по своему усмотрению. Измененная метка, помноженная на затянувшееся отсутствие Изара, вряд ли приведет его в восторг.

  
Что ж, тогда злы будут они оба. Всякий же раз, когда подобное происходило, искры так и летели.

  
Рассмотрев за внешней невозмутимостью сына решимость, Регулус кивнул.

  
— А что насчет тебя? — негромко спросил Изар. Глубоко вздохнув, он продолжил: — После возвращения тебе придется принять метку, это неизбежно. Ты готов к этому? — Регулус должен был понимать, что инициация отольется ему болью. Шестнадцать лет назад он предал Темного Лорда; среди Пожирателей его вряд ли ждет теплый прием. Изар приложит все силы, чтобы смягчить наказание Регулуса, но в этой ситуации он мало что мог сделать.

  
Повисшее в столовой молчание было еще напряженнее, чем прежде. Сириус, мрачно нахмурившись, оттолкнул тарелку. Регулус поджал губы и предостерегающе уставился на Изара.

  
— Он уже и так многое знает, — тихо произнес юноша, кивнув на Сириуса, и окинул притихшего дядю внимательным взглядом. — Ты состоишь в Ордене феникса, не так ли, Сириус? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я Пожиратель смерти; ты знаешь, кто такой Темный Лорд Волдеморт, и знаешь, что произошло с Регулусом много лет назад. И ты знаешь, как Лили предала его, верно?

  
Уперевшись локтями в стол, Сириус сцепил руки и перевел взгляд с Изара на Регулуса.

  
— Это так, — признался он. — Регулус пришел ко мне перед тем… перед тем, как уйти в бега. Он рассказал мне обо всем, что с ним произошло.

  
А вот это была новость. Изар не знал, что Сириусу было известно о поступках Лили.

  
Сириус откинулся на стуле и обхватил пальцами горячую чашку.

  
— В то время я Регулусу не поверил. В голове не укладывалось, что милая, добрая Лили Эванс способна шантажировать его своей беременностью. А когда Регулус принялся рассказывать, что ребенка она выдумала, я велел ему убираться. Невозможно было поверить, что Лили предала чувства Джеймса и так обошлась с моим младшим братом, — Сириус покачал головой.

  
Изар заметил, как на лице Регулуса заиграли желваки. Отец ненавидел возвращаться к событиям прошлого, но это было необходимо. Изару нужно было это услышать. Им обоим это было нужно.

  
Сириус поднял взгляд на племянника и горько усмехнулся.

  
— В детстве мы с Регулусом не особо ладили. Я не понимал его страсти к темным искусствам, а он не одобрял моего отношения к Сопливусу, — тут лицо Сириуса перекосилось от отвращения.

  
— Северусу, — резко поправил его Регулус. — Его зовут Северус Снейп, Сириус. Я думал, что после всего, что случилось, тебе достанет совести хотя бы не коверкать его имя.

  
Изар заинтересованно подался вперед. Он помнил, как Регулус рассказывал ему, что Джеймс и Сириус травили Снейпа в школе, однако даже не подозревал, что ненависть Сириуса пережила все эти годы. Он полагал, что это была просто детская неприязнь, и все же дядя так и не распрощался с ней за все время, что прошло с момента окончания Хогвартса.

  
— Ладно, пусть будет Снейп, — буркнул Сириус. — Меня бесило, что вы с ним так близки, но тебя — тебя я всегда любил. Ты был моим младшим братом, но когда шестнадцать лет назад ты пришел и рассказал про Лили, я оттолкнул тебя. Я выбрал своих друзей, а не тебя, Регулус, и бесконечно в этом раскаиваюсь.

  
Регулус с непроницаемым лицом смотрел на Сириуса. Изар для них словно перестал существовать, но сам он ни за что не согласился бы сейчас уйти. Изар хотел услышать то, что будет сказано, увидеть выражения их лиц. Ему казалось, что братья уже давно поговорили и разобрались со всем, что тогда произошло; очевидно, он ошибался. Этот нарыв необходимо было вскрыть.

  
Наконец Регулус кивнул и едва заметно улыбнулся.

  
— В конце концов ты понял.

  
— Да уж, — фыркнул Сириус, — но тогда было слишком поздно. Когда я услышал о твоей смерти, я отправился к Джеймсу… я был вне себя. Я не мог поверить в твою смерть. То, что ты рассказал, внезапно обрело смысл, и Джеймс тоже все подтвердил, — Сириус повесил голову. — Он не знал о беременности Лили, это она от него скрыла, но Джеймс знал о ваших с ней отношениях, он знал все.

  
Сгорбившись, он закрыл руками лицо.

  
— Я пытался донести до него, что это неправильно, что мой родной брат пострадал от ее манипуляций. Я убеждал его, что нельзя оставаться с женщиной, которая способна хладнокровно растоптать чужое доверие и разрушить жизнь, но Джеймс твердил, что не может бросить Лили в трудную минуту. А когда Ремуса не стало…

  
— Ремуса? — Изар перебил сбивчивый монолог дяди. Аура Сириуса вся бурлила от наплыва эмоций.

  
Тот поднял на него взгляд.

  
— Ремус Люпин, — тихо произнес он. — Он был нашим другом в Хогвартсе, единственным, кто всегда сохранял холодную голову. Он поехал в Швейцарию помочь мальчику, которого укусил оборотень, — Сириус опустил взгляд на сцепленные руки. — Как только Ремус туда прибыл, на него напал альфа его стаи, Фенрир Грейбек, и убил. Грейбека за это посадили в Азкабан, но без Ремуса некому было помочь мне убедить Джеймса уйти от Лили. Так что я… я просто порвал с ним все связи, когда понял, что он ко мне не прислушается. Никогда бы не подумал, что он любит Лили настолько, что предпочтет закрыть глаза на все ее преступления.

  
Изар поднял бровь, довольный тем, что услышал. Должно быть, Сириусу было тяжело покинуть лучшего друга, однако это значило, что семья для дяди не пустой звук.

  
— И все это время вы не общались? Разве вы оба не служите в аврорате?

  
— О, я пытался свести все общение с ним на нет, — Сириус покачал головой. — Мы работаем в разных отделах, но время от времени сталкиваемся. Джеймс каждый раз пытался объяснить мне, что видит все недостатки Лили, но все равно ее любит. Я же отвечал ему, что не понимаю, как он может оставаться с той, кто стала причиной гибели моего брата. Мы так и не смогли сойтись во мнениях по поводу того, что случилось.

  
Изар кивнул. Прежде, чем он задал следующий вопрос, Сириус продолжил:

  
— Если бы я знал, Изар, что она и в самом деле беременна, я бы не успокоился, пока не нашел тебя. Но когда Регулус сказал, что Лили солгала о своем состоянии, я ни на секунду не усомнился в его словах. Когда я увидел тебя в Хогвартсе в прошлом году, то понял, что она солгала и об этом. Я знал, что ты сын Регулуса. Ошибки быть не могло, — Сириус всплеснул руками в молчаливом отчаянии.

  
Склонив голову набок, Изар с теплотой посмотрел на дядю.

  
— Тебе неоткуда было узнать, Сириус. Я не виню тебя.

  
Регулус с улыбкой кивнул сыну, довольный его словами.

  
У Сириуса словно камень упал с души, словно он все это время винил себя в том, что Изару пришлось пережить в приюте, и прощение племянника дало ему нежданное облегчение.

  
Подавшись к Сириусу, Изар положил руку рядом с его локтем. Не обращая внимания на пронзительный взгляд Регулуса, он смотрел только на дядю.

  
— Сириус, я должен узнать, на чьей ты стороне. Неужели ты собираешься воевать против меня и Регулуса, если до этого дойдет?

  
Сириус отшатнулся, в то время, как Регулус резко окрикнул:

  
— Изар! — серые глаза отца гневно сверкали.

  
Тот выпрямился, ничуть не удивленный такой реакцией. Летом он не раз замечал проблески темной, жестокой стороны характера Регулуса. Изар дождаться не мог, когда увидит отца в бою. Зрелище обещало быть… захватывающим.

  
— Ах, отец, — протянул Изар. — Мы почти четыре месяца старательно молчали на эту тему. Сказать по правде, меня изрядно утомило обходить ее стороной, — младший Блэк повернулся к дяде. — Ты останешься на стороне Света, Сириус, или позволишь Темному Лорду и мне привлечь тебя на сторону Тьмы?

  
Сириус смущенно покрутил головой; он явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

  
— Я не темный волшебник, Изар, — наконец выдавил он.

  
— Ты Блэк, — медленно произнес Изар, прикрыв веки; на губах его блуждала ленивая усмешка. — Каждый Блэк слышит зов Тьмы.

  
Регулус поднялся и бросил на сына предупреждающий взгляд.

  
— Полагаю, разговор окончен. Сириус определился со стороной. Больше мы это обсуждать не будем.

  
Изар откинулся на стуле и усмехнулся, поймав строгий взгляд отца. Возможно, Регулус просто не хотел слышать, как брат открыто признает, что в грядущей войне займет сторону их противников. Все лето он наблюдал за ними обоими. Несмотря на то, что они стали заметно ближе, временами в воздухе между отцом и дядей витало заметное напряжение. Изар был уверен, что сегодняшний разговор поможет немного его ослабить; однако то, что в войне они выступают за противоположные стороны, по-прежнему оставалось фактом.

  
Прищурившись, Изар глянул на непреклонного отца.

  
— Что ж, пойду соберу вещи, — хмыкнул он.

  
Поднявшись из-за стола, Изар неторопливо покинул столовую.

  
***

  
— В меня с детства вдалбливали почтение к тьме, — голос из-за двери звучал глухо.

  
Регулус бесшумно подкрался к полуоткрытой двери в комнаты сына и заглянул внутрь. Обозрев открывшуюся картину, он мрачно улыбнулся. Сириус запихивал вещи племянника в сундук, в то время как сам Изар сидел на краю кровати и внимательно наблюдал за собеседником.

  
— И поэтому ты взбунтовался? Хотел доказать родителям, что у тебя есть своя голова на плечах? — негромко спросил Изар.

  
От его тона волоски на шее Регулуса встали дыбом. Было почти невозможно поверить, что этот молодой человек был тем самым мальчиком, которого он встретил год назад. В прошлом году Изар был ребенком, который изо всех сил пытался сохранить присутствие духа, несмотря на свой юный возраст и окружавшие его опасности. За прошедшее лето мальчик превратился в уверенного с себе юношу. Изару было всего шестнадцать, но глаза и манеры его словно принадлежали человеку много, много старше.

  
После столкновения с дементорами Изар стал словно… темнее. Как ни ненавистно Регулусу это было признавать, сын начал перенимать манеры Темного Лорда. В каждом его движении сквозило высокомерие, самоуверенность… угроза. Многие волшебники пытались подражать манерам столь влиятельных личностей, каким был Темный Лорд. Они тратили годы на то, чтобы научиться скрывать чувства и разучить те же жесты, что и их идол, но тщетно. Изар же — он, казалось, преуспел без малейших усилий.

  
Кроме того, сын казался намного спокойнее. Несмотря на зачастую мрачное настроение, Изар улыбался и смеялся гораздо чаще, чем прежде. Регулус знал, что это во многом связано с тем, что тот наконец обрел семью.

  
Все эти перемены были к лучшему, и все же Регулуса тревожило то, насколько сильно Изар начал походить на Волдеморта. Не то чтобы рассматривал сына как угрозу, нет, однако временами в присутствии Изара у него мурашки шли по коже. Больше того, Регулус ловил себя на том, что чувствует магию Изара, которая холодными волнами прокатывалась по коже. Дара чувствовать магию, в отличие от сына, у Регулуса не было, однако он, как и многие маги, способен был уловить проблески силы по-настоящему могущественных волшебников — лордов магии.

  
За лето Изар прошел через множество перемен. Изменился не только характер — он заметно вытянулся.

  
Регулус тихо усмехнулся. Сын почти нагнал его в росте. Столь резкий рывок удивил его — сам Регулус пережил подобный скачок гораздо позже, да и Лили была невысокой. Самого же Изара перемены привели в восторг. Возможно, в том числе и они способствовали его возросшей уверенности в себе?

  
Регулус вынужден был признать, что сын… завораживал. Вместо того, чтобы путаться в конечностях, как делали большинство подростков, пытаясь привыкнуть к изменившимся пропорциям тела, Изар двигался грациозно и непринужденно. Высокий рост шел ему куда больше прежней миниатюрности.

  
Изар превратился в молодого человека, и осознавать этот факт Регулусу было странно. Он только обрел сына и не хотел отпускать его в самостоятельный полет так скоро. Впрочем, Регулус все равно был рад шансу сблизиться с Изаром, который получил этим летом. Сын открылся ему настолько, что поделился тем, что пережил в приюте; поверил ему достаточно, чтобы позволить помочь справиться с мучительными воспоминаниями.  
Было ли с его стороны проявлением эгоизма желание вцепиться в Изара как можно крепче и никогда не отпускать?

  
Сириус тем временем с улыбкой склонил голову.

  
— Прямо в точку, — признал он.

  
Изар хитро покосился на отца. Тот замер на месте, не собираясь метаться и убегать, как идиот. Следовало ожидать, что сын почувствует его присутствие.

  
Спокойно кивнув, Изар отвернулся к Сириусу, который продолжал собирать его вещи. Регулус поджал губы. Мальчишка был слишком умен. Даже несмотря на то, что сам Регулус этого бы ни за что не признал, Изар прекрасно понимал, что ему очень хотелось услышать, почему Сириус перешел на сторону Света.

  
— Мне казалось, что бунтарство — удел больше младших отпрысков, чем старших, — юноша оправил манжеты рубашки. — Я бы скорее предположил, что к Свету обратится Регулус, — при этих словах Изар поморщился, и отец невольно улыбнулся.

  
Сириус кивнул.

  
— У нас с Регулусом всего год разницы, Изар. Соперничество братьев, жажда отличиться — не наш случай. Думаю, я просто родился другим, непохожим на остальных Блэков. Душа моя тянется к Свету, мне радостно и приятно обращаться к этой стороне магии. Когда родители попытались познакомить меня с темными искусствами, я просто не вынес этого. Я сбежал в Хогвартс, где тут же подружился с Джеймсом Поттером.

  
Изар тихо фыркнул.

  
— Поттеры — ходячая икона Света.

  
— Верно, — кивнул Сириус. — И именно поэтому я так ухватился за Джеймса. Сначала я не думал, что он мне понравится, но быстро понял, что ошибался. Мы стали очень близки; тогда мне казалось, что узы этой дружбы даже крепче родственных уз с Регулусом.

  
— Казалось? — переспросил Изар. — Ты и Регулус были непохожи друг на друга еще в детстве — я бы даже сказал, что вы были прямыми противоположностями. Ты не думаешь, что можно уверенно сказать, что дружба с Джеймсом перевешивала те отношения, что связывали тебя с младшим братом?

  
Оперевшись рукой о стену, Регулус придвинулся к двери. Слова не ранили — в конце концов, он сам тогда считал так же — и считает до сих пор. Северус… ради него Регулус был готов почти на что угодно. Ему всегда казалось, что Сириус чувствует к Джеймсу то же самое — возможно, даже острее, чем он сам.

  
Сириус пожал плечами.

  
— Родителей я большую часть времени ненавидел, но Регулус был и остается моим братом. Он семья, и эта связь никогда не сравнится ни с чем, что могло связывать нас с Джеймсом.

  
Опустив голову, Изар задумчиво разгладил покрывало на кровати.

  
— Итак так значит, дружба с Джеймсом Поттером еще больше подтолкнула тебя на сторону Света?

  
Сириус разразился лающим смехом.

  
— О, ты и представить себе не можешь, на что это было похоже, — нежно прошептал он. — Я жил у Поттеров большую часть своих юношеских лет. Они очень сильно на меня повлияли. Джеймс — хороший человек, Изар. Зрелости в нем куда больше, чем когда-либо будет во мне, но из-за Лили он совсем потерял голову.

  
Регулус с отвращением скривился, в то время как Изар тихо хмыкнул.

  
— У этой женщины, похоже, хобби — сбивать с пути истинного достойных волшебников, — сухо произнес он, покосившись на безмолвного отца.

  
Эти слова были предназначены больше для Регулуса, чем для Сириуса. Регулус сжал руки в кулаки, в который раз понимая, сколь непоправимую ошибку он совершил шестнадцать лет назад. Он не только разрушил свою собственную жизнь, но и предал Северуса, а Изара лишил детства.

  
Внезапно лицо его овеяло прохладное, соблазнительное дуновение магии. Регулус вздрогнул и увидел, как Изар встал с кровати. Сохраняя на лице безмятежное выражение, он приблизился к дяде. Регулус застыл, чувствуя, как при виде текучих, хищных движений сына сердце стучит все чаще.

  
— Пробовал ли ты когда-нибудь принять тьму, Сириус? Не бороться с ней? — тихо произнес Изар. На его губах, когда он остановился перед дядей, играла легкая улыбка. Изар придвинулся ближе; глаза его ярко сверкали. — Знаешь, тьма не всегда значит смерть и страдания. Это очень… чувственная наука. Темная магия служит тебе так же, как и светлая, но дарит ощущение… неуязвимости.

  
Внезапная тяжесть в паху заставила Регулуса отпрянуть; его лицо залила краска. От накатившего возбуждения его окатило волной ненависти к себе. Сцепив зубы, Регулус глубоко задышал, пытаясь успокоиться. Он никогда не посмотрит на сына так, никогда. Изар пытался переманить Сириуса на свою сторону, вот и все. Вполне понятное стремление, и едва ли у кого-то, за исключением разве что Люциуса Малфоя или Темного Лорда, получилось бы лучше. Регулуса всегда завораживала тьма, могущество и красота, и все это в его сыне сплеталось воедино.

  
Однако Регулус испытывал к Изару только отеческую, платоническую любовь.

  
Сириус же, очевидно, такого про себя сказать не мог. Волшебник впился в племянника ошеломленным, завороженным взглядом.

  
— Ты хочешь вернуть дружбу, хочешь вернуть Джеймса, это понятно. И это совершенно естественное желание, — тихо продолжил Изар. Он подступил ближе, и Сириус невольно потянулся к нему всем телом; на лице его застыло почти зачарованное выражение.

  
Регулус до боли впился ногтями в ладони, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не ворваться внутрь. Пусть Сириус только попробует наложить на Изара лапы. Это уже слишком, он же еще ребенок.

  
Впрочем, происходящее в комнате говорило как раз об обратном. Интерес Темного Лорда тоже служил дополнительным подтверждением зрелости Изара. Знал ли Волдеморт его с этой стороны? Может быть, он сам и помог ей проявиться, пробудил к жизни за прошедший год? Или, быть может, все это было результатом нападения дементоров, которое едва не свело сына с ума?

  
— Дамблдор настолько заморочил Лили голову, что в погоне за общим благом она не осознает последствий своих действий, — Изар лукаво усмехнулся. — Приняв тьму, ты сможешь заставить Джеймса одуматься, сможешь убрать Лили со сцены.

  
Взгляд Сириуса постепенно начал проясняться.

  
— Я… я не могу…

  
Изар склонился к нему и легонько тронул его за плечо, прежде чем быстро отдернуть руку.

  
— Можешь. Джеймсу необязательно знать, что это был ты. На самом деле тебе вообще не нужно пачкать руки. Есть множество других волшебников, который жаждут от нее избавиться.

  
«Например, я», — мрачно подумал Регулус.

  
— Ты снова будешь с Джеймсом, и все наконец-то станет правильно.

  
Несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений Сириус колебался. Внезапно он схватил Изара за предплечья и притянул ближе. Носы их почти соприкасались, пока Сириус, прищурившись, пристально всматривался в лицо племянника.

  
Регулус уже собирался ворваться в комнату, когда брат отшвырнул Изара на кровать и отвернулся.

  
— Не надо, — прошептал он. — Не надо так со мной, Изар, — уткнувшись лицом в ладони, он устало потер глаза. — Я чувствую себя грязным, тьма… она всегда вызывала во мне это чувство.

  
Быстро придя в себя, юноша сел прямо.

  
— Возможно, это не тьма, а твои попытки отречься от своей истинной сути и притвориться светлым волшебником — притвориться тем, кем ты на самом деле не являешься.

  
Он давил слишком сильно. Регулус на месте Изара отступил бы сразу после того, как Сириус оттолкнул его.

  
— Нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы желать могущества, Сириус — ничего дурного в твоих стремлениях.

  
— Нет, есть, — возразил Сириус, оборачиваясь. — Тьма пугает меня, я никогда не смогу ее принять. Пожалуйста, Изар, пойми — мне хорошо там где я есть. Если я обращусь к тьме, то потеряю себя.

  
Регулус с удивлением заметил, как в глазах Изара мелькнуло уважение. Мальчик мягко улыбнулся и склонил голову, признавая свое поражение. Сколь бы искусен и убедителен он ни был, Регулус знал, что Сириус никогда не примет темную сторону. Свет сиял в каждом всплеске его магии, в самой его сути.

  
— Я не смогу направить на тебя палочку, Изар, — продолжил Сириус, шагнув к племяннику. — Я не хочу сражаться за Дамблдора, но и поддерживать Темного Лорда не хочу тоже. Я не разделяю его взглядов, но не верю и в диктат Дамблдора. Позволь мне в этой войне не занимать ни одну из сторон, — Сириус грустно погладил Изара по щеке.

  
Тот, горько усмехнувшись, накрыл ладонь дяди своей и нежно сжал.

  
— Больше всего на свете, Сириус, мне бы хотелось, чтобы у тебя это получилось. Однако в последней битве каждый должен будет занять чью-то сторону. Надеюсь, тебе удастся избежать этого выбора.

  
Волшебники обменялись улыбками, и Регулус медленно отступил, прежде чем развернуться и направиться прочь.

  
У него не выходило из головы то уважение, что мелькнуло в глазах Изара в ответ на решение дяди остаться верным Свету. Регулус долго обдумывал увиденное и наконец понял чувства сына.

  
Пусть Сириус и признался, что боится тьмы, но ему хватило сил не поддаться соблазну. Темные искусства дарили своим адептам невероятное могущество, однако и отдачи требовали немалой. Те, кто погружался в них слишком сильно, становились рабами своей пагубной страсти — Сириус же сумел выстоять.

  
Были времена, когда Регулус задумывался — а что, если Свет все же сильнее Тьмы? Может, и Изара посещали те же сомнения?

  
Впрочем, он быстро отбросил эту мысль. Свет, не отличаясь своенравностью Тьмы, легко подчинялся воле любого. Многим волшебникам эта магия давалась без особого труда. Темные искусства, с другой стороны, открывали свои тайны только самым достойным. Рабом их стать было очень просто, и лишь считанным единицам удавалось сохранить себя.

  
Да, Тьма была куда утонченнее и могущественнее Света.

  
Регулус шел по коридорам, поглощенный мыслями о возвращении в Британию.

  
Изар сказал, что пришло время возвращаться.

  
И Регулус обнаружил, что полностью с ним согласен.


	34. Часть II. Глава 2

— Шевелись, Блэк, — рявкнул один из Пожирателей. — Ты идешь с нами. Лорд хочет тебя видеть.  
  
Изар замер и повернулся к темным фигурам, которые понемногу окружали их с Регулусом.  
  
— Я уже в курсе, — настороженно заметил он.  
  
Изар оглядел семерых Пожирателей Смерти, которые наставили на него палочки. Дело происходило в темном, грязном закоулке Ночной аллеи. Регулус потащил Изара в магический квартал всего через несколько часов после возвращения в Британию, чтобы заказать ему одежду подходящего размера. Сириус решил, что последние выходные перед возвращением в министерство проведет с ними, и остался в особняке на Гриммо.  
  
Регулус и Изар уже выходили от портного, когда столкнулись с некоторым… препятствием.  
  
— В курсе? — второй Пожиратель издевательски ухмыльнулся. — И ты смеешь заставлять его ждать? Оборзевший сопляк! Надеюсь, Темный Лорд позволит нам немного поразвлечься, когда сам с тобой закончит.  
  
Регулус потянулся к палочке, и Изар предупреждающе сжал пальцы на его руке. Затем юноша спокойно улыбнулся всей собравшейся компании.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — вкрадчиво произнес он. — Вероятно, мне следовало высказаться яснее. Видите ли, я буквально только что вернулся от Темного Лорда, и мы уже обсудили вопрос моего затянувшегося отсутствия.  
  
Изара несколько покоробил тот факт, что Волдеморт послал за ним каких-то недоумков низшей ступени. Их маски сливались с темными капюшонами, не позволяя рассмотреть лица. Даже ауры не давали никакой подсказки о том, кто скрывался под масками; впрочем, Изар решил, что Пожиратели явно не были птицами высокого полета… хотя впечатления новичков тоже не производили.  
  
Если Темному Лорду так уж не терпится пообщаться, пусть явится лично.  
  
Пятеро Пожирателей Смерти, чуть помедлив, опустили палочки. Оставшиеся двое продолжали целиться прямо в лицо Изару.  
  
— Будь это правдой, — подозрительно заметил один из самых рослых Пожирателей, — ты бы сейчас и шагу не мог нормально ступить.  
  
Изар поднял брови.  
  
— В самом деле? — поджав губы, он окинул Пожирателя презрительным взглядом. — Не то чтобы это тебя касалось, но я уже принял зелье, чтобы смягчить последствия круциатуса.  
  
Фыркнув, Изар опустил голову и сунулся в сумки с покупками. Неожиданное движение заставило Пожирателей насторожиться и сжать палочки покрепче. Не удостоив их даже взглядом, Изар рассеянно изучил пару рубашек. Мантии и плащи портной должен был прислать чуть позже, почтой.  
  
Раздраженно вздохнув, Изар в конце концов поднял голову и взмахнул руками в притворном отчаянии.  
  
— Да Мордред с вами, тащите меня к Темному Лорду — тратьте не только мое, но и его бесценное время. С удовольствием посмотрю, как он обойдется с теми, кто отрывает его от дел ради встречи, которая уже состоялась.  
  
Двое упрямцев побледнели и тут же опустили палочки. Видимо, одна только мысль о том, чтобы вызвать неудовольствие Волдеморта, тут же остудила их головы.  
  
— Ладно, — один из Пожирателей махнул в сторону выхода из переулка. — Тогда проваливайте.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Изар поднял бровь.  
  
— Проваливать? Насколько мне известно, Ночная аллея — это общественная территория, — шагнув к негласному лидеру шайки, юный Блэк окинул его надменным взглядом. — А у тебя, — тихо выдохнул он, — нет никакого права мне приказывать.  
  
Глаза Пожирателя в прорезях маски сощурились и яростно сверкнули.  
  
— Идем, плюнь на него, — окликнул его один из группы, дергая за рукав.  
  
Бросив на Изара последний угрожающий взгляд, лидер повернулся к нему спиной. Прикрыв глаза, Изар смотрел, как вся компания аппарировала. Неужели они и правда думали, что могут им командовать? Даже в в иерархии Волдеморта он, как обладатель серебряной маски, был выше их по положению.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, чтобы успокоиться, Изар повернулся к отцу. Тот смотрел, мягко говоря, недовольно.  
  
— Что? — вызывающе спросил он. — Не одобряешь мои методы?  
  
Регулус схватил Изара за плечо и притянул его ближе. На лице отца читалась грусть.  
  
— Ты говорил, что готов с ним встретиться, — проговорил Регулус. Когда Изар попытался вырваться, он с негромким ворчанием сжал пальцы. — Неразумно злить Темного Лорда еще больше, Изар. Когда он узнает, что ты обвел вокруг пальца его последователей, он явится по твою душу сам.  
  
— Именно этого я и добиваюсь, — невозмутимо ответил Изар. Он оглядел переулок и убедился, что все его обитатели и случайные прохожие находились слишком далеко, чтобы их подслушать. — Я его преемник, — тихо напомнил Изар, поворачиваясь обратно к отцу. Он поднял руку с перчаткой, которая скрывала кельтское кольцо. — Меньшее, что он может сделать — это выказать мне хоть немного уважения, как равному… — он умолк, запоздало понимая, что не стоило даже заикаться о подобном в присутствии отца.  
  
Глаза Регулуса потрясенно расширились; он подступил к Изару вплотную, щекоча горячим дыханием его лицо.  
  
— Большая глупость так думать. Все Пожиратели лелеют эту надежду, эту мечту — каким–то образом приблизиться к Темному Лорду, сравняться с ним. Каждый из них считает, что заслуживает этого. Однако не думай, что сам Темный Лорд когда–нибудь признает другого равным себе. Стоит тебе в это поверить, как ты начнешь делать одну глупость за другой в попытке добиться его внимания.  
  
— Я вовсе так не думаю, — прошипел Изар. — Но я не такой, как все остальные его Пожиратели, отец, — несмотря на злость, он порадовался, что Регулус понимал, что из себя представляет Темный Лорд. Волдеморт был прирожденным кукловодом и с наслаждением дергал своих последователей за ниточки. Их остервенелое соперничество за его внимание только забавляло Темного Лорда.  
  
Регулус покачал головой и с горечью улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты преемник Тома Риддла, сын. Том Риддл — не Лорд Волдеморт. Тебе должно следить за тем, чтобы о твоем знакомстве с последним никто даже не заподозрил.  
  
Изар закрыл глаза, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Кольцо на пальце связывало его как с Темным Лордом, так и с Томом Риддлом, хоть и совершенно в разном смысле, и о первой связи отец не знал и узнать не должен.  
  
Изар слабо усмехнулся.  
  
— Ты прав. Глупо было злить Темного Лорда еще больше.  
  
«Но до чего приятно.»  
  
Регулус пытливо всмотрелся в его лицо. Должно быть, увиденное его устроило, потому что через мгновение отец кивнул и потянул Изара дальше в закоулки Ночной аллеи.  
  
— Идем, Сириус просил купить ему кое-что.  
  
Когда они вышли на Диагон–аллею, темная метка Изара яростно зачесалась.  
Поднимая капюшон, он злорадно усмехнулся.  
  
Похоже, Волдеморт узнал, что его снова оставили с носом.  
  
***  
  
Неподвижно застыв у окна и сцепив руки за спиной, Изар рассматривал три фигуры у самой границы защитных чар особняка на Гриммо. Одетый в черные брюки и черную же рубашку, он прекрасно вписывался в мрачную обстановку дома. Почувствовав, как стена защитных чар выгнулась, прежде чем с жалобным скрежетом встать на место, он усмехнулся.  
  
Темный Лорд был здесь. На этот раз он прибыл лично, прихватив с собой двух членов ближнего круга: Беллатрикс и Люциуса. Так куда лучше, чем попасть к Волдеморту в роли пленника, под эскортом каких-то неудачников с низшей ступени. Был ли Изар самонадеян? Да. Перешел ли он все границы дозволенного, вынудив Темного Лорда явиться сюда самому? О да. Наслаждался ли он каждым мгновением, несмотря на всю ту боль, которую обещало недалекое будущее?  
  
— Да, — довольно прошептал Изар, наблюдая, как Регулус вышел из дверей дома и быстро направился к защитному барьеру. Последнее, что отцу было нужно — это чтобы Волдеморт разнес в пыль переплетения чар, которые создавались веками; Темный Лорд в порыве гнева был способен и не на такое. Изар едва не закатил глаза от наслаждения, почувствовав его мощную ауру. Прошло так много времени… слишком много.  
  
Изар смотрел, как Регулус обменялся с Темным Лордом парой коротких фраз, прежде чем вытащить палочку и заставить защитный барьер пропустить гостей. Как только завеса чар расступилась, Регулус встал на колени, демонстрируя покорность.  
  
Изар поджал губы и напомнил себе, что ему, к сожалению, придется сделать то же самое.  
  
Медленно отступив от окна, он развернулся и углубился в пыльные переходы поместья. Изар провел здесь в сумме часов пять, не больше, и еще не успел изучить дом как следует. По словам Регулуса, прежде всего заслуживало внимания подземелье, в котором хранилось множество семейных реликвий. Отец и сын планировали спуститься туда чуть позже и вместе проштудировать историю рода Блэк, особое внимание уделив одному его представителю — Сигнусу.  
  
За все лето Регулус ни разу не затронул тему предка и его проклятия. Изар не настаивал: у него и без того хватало дел с тренировками и исследованиями. Слова Лили Поттер о Проклятии Сигнуса Изар отцу так и не передал. Он решил, что рано или поздно это всплывет само собой, но пока подходящий момент не представился.  
  
Туманный призрак, что преследовал Изара весь год, за прошедшие несколько месяцев появлялся считанные разы и всегда держался в отдалении, не пытаясь дотронуться. Младший Блэк старательно не обращал на него внимания и отложил решение этой загадки на потом. Возможно, не самое мудрое решение, но оно позволило ему этим летом окончательно не сойти с ума.  
  
Изар торопливо сбежал по лестнице и нырнул в одну из комнат, которая позволила бы зайти к гостям со спины. Едва он скрылся внутри, как двери поместья распахнулись. Вцепившись пальцами в приоткрытую дверь, Изар пристально рассматривал тех, кто переступил порог. Он хотел увидеть Волдеморта прежде, чем тот его заметит. Не то чтобы большое преимущество, но так он будет чувствовать себя увереннее.  
  
Изар знал, что за лето заметно вытянулся, и бесконечно радовался этому факту, однако когда он, наконец, остановил взгляд на Темном Лорде, тот казался еще выше, чем Изар помнил. Как это возможно? Расти не расти — Волдеморт, похоже, всегда будет смотреть на него сверху вниз. Худощавую фигуру Лорда скрывала черная мантия. Он был на голову выше Люциуса Малфоя, который, в свою очередь, оставался на пару дюймов выше Изара.  
  
Внезапно Волдеморт обернулся и всмотрелся в темный коридор, в котором скрывался младший Блэк. Тот тут же отпрянул в тень, досадливо хмурясь. Он думал, что готов к встрече, повторял себе снова и снова, что прекрасно владеет собой и сможет взглянуть в лицо Темному Лорду и не дрогнуть. По сравнению с прошлой их встречей на верхушке башни он был не в пример адекватнее.  
  
Тогда почему сердце так стучит? Откуда эта дрожь в пальцах?  
  
Изар закрыл глаза, собираясь с силами, и решительно шагнул от стены. Вздернув подбородок, он бесшумно выскользнул из погруженной во мрак комнаты в не менее темный коридор. Волдеморт стоял к Изару спиной, однако напряженная поза говорила о том, что Темный Лорд ощутил его присутствие.  
  
— Блэк! — злобно выплюнула Беллатрикс.  
  
Сначала Изар решил, что тетка обращается к нему, однако та стояла спиной к его ненадежному укрытию. Кривоватая палочка ведьмы была направлена на Сириуса, который осторожно спускался по шатким ступеням лестницы. На лице аврора, который угрюмо рассматривал троицу новоприбывших, читалась настороженность. Регулус жестом велел ему вернуться наверх, но Сириус упрямо замер, словно ведомый аврорскими инстинктами, которые приказывали ему нападать.  
  
Должно быть, воспоминания о голой заднице и причиндалах брата были до сих пор слишком свежи в памяти Беллатрикс — ведьма отвела руку назад, изготовившись к атаке, и никто не в силах был этому воспрепятствовать. Регулус оставался неподвижен, понимая, что находится не в том положении, чтобы вмешиваться. Волдеморту было все равно, а та откровенная неприязнь, которую Люциус питал к Регулусу, очевидно распространялась и на его брата. Изар же не собирался мириться с тем, что на безоружном Сириусе вот-вот отыграются за все.  
  
— Круцио! — торжествующе выдохнула Беллатрикс.  
  
Прежде, чем проклятие успело сорваться с палочки, Изар подлетел к тетке, схватил ее за ворот и чувствительно приложил о стену. Ведьма ахнула от неожиданности; яркий шар магии угодил в пол рядом с ногой Изара и рассеялся. Когда Беллатрикс узнала племянника, в ее темных глазах мелькнула нездоровая радость.  
  
— Сириус под моей защитой. В этом доме ты не причинишь ему вреда, — тихо прошипел он ей в лицо.  
  
Резко выдохнув, Изар отпустил тетку, и та, кокетливо надувшись, стала приводить себя в порядок. Затем он посмотрел на Сириуса, который все это время оставался нетипично бесстрастным. Дядя замер на середине лестницы, положив руку на перила, и не сводил взгляда с Изара.  
  
— Все нормально, Сириус, — уверил его Изар.  
  
Сжав губы, тот наконец отвернулся от племянника и внимательно оглядел остальных, дольше всего задержавшись на Темном Лорде. Затем Сириус неохотно кивнул и удалился наверх, так и не произнося ни единого слова.  
  
Теперь, когда со всеми помехами было покончено, Изар не мог больше сопротивляться искушению. Он медленно повернулся к Темному Лорду — и уже в следующее мгновение ощутил хватку ледяных пальцев на горле. Задохнувшись, Изар почувствовал, как его поднимают в воздух. Ноги болтались в воздухе, но он не стал вырываться. Вместо этого Изар обхватил пальцами холодное запястье и бестрепетно встретил багровый взгляд. Волдеморт был так же невозмутим, как и Сириус только что. В неторопливом взгляде, скользнувшем по телу Изара, мелькнул огонек интереса, который, впрочем, быстро скрылся за равнодушной маской.  
  
— Мое блудное дитя, — нараспев произнес Лорд; от его голоса по спине младшего Блэка побежали мурашки.  
  
Изар моргнул, пытаясь скрыть смятение. Он едва мог вздохнуть, а горло словно сжало в тисках — такую силу Волдеморт вкладывал в свою хватку. Беллатрикс восторженно захихикала, но Изар не отводил спокойного взгляда от Темного Лорда. Внезапно пальцы мага разжались, и Изар неуклюже рухнул на пол. Пыль от падения взметнулась душным облаком, и он с трудом подавил желание чихнуть.  
  
— Следуй за мной, — резко бросил Волдеморт и взмахом руки остановил всех, кто шагнул за ними следом. — Только мальчик.  
  
Бросив быстрый взгляд на Регулуса, Изар поднялся и спокойно направился за Волдемортом. Стоило им перешагнуть порог гостиной, как двери за спиной с шумом захлопнулись, отрезая их от тех, кто остался снаружи. Впервые за несколько месяцев Изар остался с Темным Лордом наедине. Честно говоря, сейчас он не ощущал и малой толики той уверенности, которую рассчитывал сохранить в присутствии Волдеморта. С остальными он неизменно чувствовал свое превосходство и без труда его доказывал — с Волдемортом же всегда приходилось держаться настороже.  
  
Порывы магии Темного Лорда жалили холодом. Комнату словно подернул сумрак; ощущение было жутковатое.  
  
Тем не менее, Изар внешне остался спокоен и собран. Пройдя еще пару шагов, Лорд наконец повернулся и уставился на него.  
  
— На колени, — холодно приказал Волдеморт. Капюшон его плаща был поднят, погружая большую часть лица в тень.  
  
Сцепив зубы, Изар подчинился. Хорошо уже то, что не пришлось делать это при остальных. О да, конечно, Риддл слегка придушил его и швырнул на пол, утверждая свое главенство в глазах спутников, но, по крайней мере, не стал заставлять Изара унижаться при них и дальше.  
  
Склонившись к полу, он уже собирался прижаться к нему лбом в традиционном поклоне, когда голос Волдеморта остановил его:  
  
— Нет, — произнес Темный Лорд, — Останься на коленях.  
  
В его голосе прорезалось злорадство, и Изар тут же насторожился. Он медленно выпрямился и обнаружил, что лицом практически уткнулся Темному Лорду в пах. Юный Блэк сердито прищурился и попытался сохранить остатки достоинства. Извращенец несчастный.  
  
— Не понимаю, с чего ты так бесишься… — начал он.  
  
— Молчать! — прошипел Волдеморт.  
  
Изар расправил плечи и впился яростным взглядом в ткань черной мантии перед собой. Его самого удивляла сила гнева, который сотрясал тело. Изар был уверен, что сумеет пережить встречу с Темным Лордом, сохранив хладнокровие и выдержку, однако, очевидно, обманывал себя. Гнев его совершенно неуместен. Заранее было понятно, что фокусы с темной меткой и летние игры в прятки без последствий не останутся. Изар все это предвидел, и все же необходимость выказать покорность вставала поперек горла.  
  
Так прошла, казалось, целая вечность. Ноги затекли от неподвижности, а маска невозмутимости начала давать трещины. Волдеморт наверняка именно этого и добивался, поэтому Изар собрал все свое упрямство и продолжил делать вид, что он сейчас находится где угодно, только не на коленях перед недовольным хозяином.  
  
— Ты вырос, — заметил Лорд после долгих минут молчания.  
  
Изар закрыл глаза, пытаясь не сорваться.  
  
Негромко хмыкнув, Волдеморт протянул руку к его щеке. Изар, не вставая с колен, откинул голову, уходя от прикосновения.  
  
— Может, я и стою на коленях, но прикосновения терпеть не обязан.  
  
— Ты заслуживаешь хорошего круциатуса, — заметил Темный Лорд, отступая на шаг. — Однако сегодня я на удивление великодушен.  
  
Изар склонил голову, и черные пряди упали на глаза.  
  
— Ничего себе, да я везунчик, — строптиво фыркнул он.  
  
Проклятия, которое в него полетело, Изар не увидел и не почувствовал, пока не стало слишком поздно. Сдавленно вскрикнув от неожиданности, он рухнул на пол; тело скручивало в судорогах боли, которая терзала каждую его клеточку. Проклятие напоминало круциатус, однако по сравнению с последним было куда мягче. Изар зашипел, изо всех сил сдерживая крик. Как ни странно, но Темный Лорд ни разу не использовал на нем первое непростительное, несмотря на то, что Изар частенько на него напрашивался.  
  
Ответ возник в голове почти немедленно. Круциатус был одним из немногих проклятий, завязанных на эмоции. Срабатывало оно только тогда, когда волшебник хотел причинить боль и наслаждался страданиями жертвы. Волдеморт мог сколько угодно похваляться своим великодушием, но Изар знал, что на самом деле проклятие просто не шло у него с языка.  
  
Все потому, что Темный Лорд чувствовал в Изаре партнера. Даже несмотря на железный самоконтроль, должно быть, все инстинкты волшебного существа восставали против того, чтобы намеренно причинить вред своей паре. Риддл–человек мог сколько угодно внушать себе, что Изар заслуживает наказания, но круциатус все равно не срабатывал. Именно поэтому Волдеморт отдал предпочтение другому проклятию — и именно поэтому привел его в эту комнату. Он не хотел, чтобы его последователи видели, как мальчишка, открыто бросивший ему вызов, отделался столь легко.  
  
О, Изар нисколько не сомневался, что Волдеморт был способен швырнуть в него круциатусом, но для этого его нужно было действительно допечь.  
  
Сквозь боль Изар откинул голову назад и сдавленно рассмеялся. Нависнув над ним, Волдеморт взмахом палочки отменил действие проклятия. По телу юноши пробегали остаточные судороги, однако он продолжал смеяться прямо в лицо Темному Лорду.  
  
— Ты наказываешь меня за измененную метку, которая, между прочим, спасла твою шкуру перед лицом директора. И еще — за те четыре месяца, что мне понадобились на то, чтобы прийти в себя… — язык ворочался тяжело, но Изар быстро восстанавливал контроль над своим телом и в следующую секунду уже ехидно усмехался в лицо Темному Лорду: — Когда же придет моя очередь наказывать тебя за злоупотребление _моим_ доверием?  
  
Нахмурившись, Волдеморт склонился над ним.  
  
— Если хочешь, могу добавить еще. Пока что ты легко отделался.  
  
Изар сердито фыркнул:  
  
— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, — с вызовом бросил он.  
  
Острый ноготь прошелся по его подбородку. Беззлобно хмыкнув, Волдеморт покачал головой.  
  
— Не искушай меня, — Темный Лорд отвернулся; аура его принесла новую волну холода.  
  
Сердито блестя глазами, Изар сел.  
  
— Ну ты и сволочь, — процедил он. — С какой стати наказывать меня за то время, что ушло на выздоровление?  
  
Волдеморт неподвижно стоял рядом с родовым гобеленом Блэков, изучая его с отстраненным интересом. Не поворачиваясь к Изару, Лорд наконец заговорил:  
  
— Я предлагал тебе помочь исцелить разум. Однако, сколь бы мне ни хотелось проследить за твоим выздоровлением лично, стремление заняться этим самостоятельно я мог бы понять. То, чего я не могу ни понять, ни принять — это решения на четыре месяца покинуть Британию, — тон Волдеморта стал ледяным. — Я не получал известий ни о твоем здоровье, ни о том, где ты находишься. Ты уехал исключительно назло мне, и за это получил наказание.  
  
Крыть было нечем. Изар и в самом деле покинул Британию, злясь на Темного Лорда. Однако, в числе прочего он действительно хотел прийти в себя, не опасаясь помех — там, где Волдеморт его не достанет.  
  
Изар уперся взглядом в пол, в очередной раз понимая, что гнев его несправедлив. Этот гнев влиял на его поступки и выставлял капризным, неуравновешенным ребенком. Четырехмесячные каникулы позволили ему остыть, однако, очевидно, не до конца — и вся та злость, что сейчас снова подняла голову, была направлена на Волдеморта.  
Чем раньше он начнет вести себя как взрослый, тем быстрее Темный Лорд начнет относиться к нему соответствующе. А когда это произойдет, ситуации, подобные турниру, повторяться больше не будут.  
  
По крайней мере, он очень на это рассчитывал.  
  
Изар тихо улыбнулся. Эти размышления остудили голову, и младший Блэк довольно кивнул. Он повзрослел; осталось разобраться всего с парой неприятных моментов, и он будет полностью готов к самостоятельной жизни.  
  
— Ты прав, — признал он. — Меня задело то, что ты не рассказал о предназначении моего собственного изобретения. Когда же наружу вырвались воспоминания, я свалил на тебя всю вину и за это, — впрочем, хоть Изар и не злился больше на Волдеморта за то, как закончился турнир, доверять ему как прежде он все равно не мог. Понадобится время, чтобы восстановить это доверие.  
  
Волдеморт повернулся и внимательно всмотрелся в него. Под этим испытующим взглядом Изар упрямо вздернул подбородок.  
  
— Можешь подняться, — Темный Лорд казался удовлетворенным, словно Изар успешно прошел какую–то его проверку.  
  
Уперевшись руками в пол, Изар медленно встал. Восстановив привычную невозмутимость, он замер в паре футов от Темного Лорда. Тот продолжал рассматривать гобелен с фамильным древом Блэков, сосредоточившись на той его ветке, где располагались портреты Изара и Регулуса.  
  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы вернуть твое доверие, дитя? — негромко произнес Волдеморт.  
  
Изар моргнул; вопрос застал его врасплох. Затем он снова вернул на лицо маску спокойствия — не годится, чтобы Волдеморт решил, что его легко вывести из равновесия.  
  
— Возможно, я никогда тебе не поверю, — негромко признался Изар. — Потому что я знаю — что бы между нами ни произошло, ты никогда не будешь доверять мне. Не получив такого же отношения в ответ, я вряд ли смогу когда-нибудь тебе снова довериться.  
  
Волдеморт склонил голову набок.  
  
— Я доверил тебе многие свои тайны.  
  
— Предварительно себя обезопасив, — спокойно возразил Изар. — Ты посвятил меня в пару своих секретов, это так — но только после того, как кольцом обеспечил молчание, — Темный Лорд рассказал Изару, что у него не было хоркруксов, а бессмертие он обрел, став волшебным существом. Кольцо же, которое Изар носил на левой руке, не позволяло ему обсуждать услышанное с кем бы то ни было.  
  
По ауре Волдеморта пробежала рябь мрачного веселья.  
  
— Как бы то ни было, я не обязан был ими с тобой делиться. Ты единственный, кто знает.  
  
Изар кивнул; впрочем, Волдеморт этого не увидел. Глянув на семейный гобелен, который так захватил Темного Лорда, Изар снова переключил свое внимание на его высокую фигуру.  
  
— Научи меня окклюменции.  
  
Волдеморт наконец повернулся; лицо его по-прежнему скрывал капюшон. Сцепив руки за спиной, Изар не сводил с него упрямого взгляда.  
  
— Ты уже брал учеников прежде, — продолжил Блэк. — К примеру, Беллатрикс — ты учил ее сражаться и, возможно, даже давал уроки темных искусств. Ты спрашивал, как вернуть мое доверие. Занятия окклюменцией — большой шаг в нужном направлении.  
  
Темный Лорд шипяще рассмеялся.  
  
— Уроки дуэльного мастерства нельзя сравнить с тем, что ты просишь, дитя. Окклюменция создает между учителем и учеником ментальную связь. Если ты действительно хочешь ей научиться, тебе нужно будет довериться мне, допустить в самые дальние уголки сознания. Ты же только что заявил, что мне не веришь.  
  
Изар был готов к такому ответу. Этим летом он в очередной раз попытался освоить окклюменцию самостоятельно — и в очередной раз потерпел поражение.  
  
— Я пытался научиться сам, но ничего не вышло. Единственный окклюмент, которого я знаю — это Северус Снейп, но он в Хогвартсе.  
  
К изрядному удивлению Изара, Волдеморт снова покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, я не могу учить тебя.  
  
Пытаясь скрыть изумление и разочарование, Изар пару раз моргнул.  
  
— Могу я спросить, почему же?  
  
Волдеморт хищным, текучим движением шагнул ему навстречу.  
  
— Причин множество, Изар. Я уже несколько раз упоминал, что мучения разума доставляют мне удовольствие. Я просто не знаю, как войти в чужое сознание, не причинив боли. Мои уроки обернутся для тебя пыткой. Кроме того, я знаю, что ты никогда не доверишься мне настолько, чтобы воспринять эту науку. В этом году я собирался дать тебе уроки темных искусств — считай это достойной заменой.  
  
Изар сжал левую руку в кулак; кожа перчатки при этом движении тихо скрипнула.  
  
— Мне необходимы именно уроки окклюменции, Мой Лорд.  
  
— Упрямец, — покачал головой Волдеморт и протянул к нему узкую руку.  
  
Внезапно где-то за глазами Изара вспыхнула боль, а голова словно взорвалась. Сдавленно вскрикнув, он зажмурился, пытаясь отгородиться от воспоминаний.  
  
 _Изар, совсем еще маленький, стоял под дождем, сжимая в руках бездыханную тушку птицы. Пальцы впивались в остывающую плоть, проходя сквозь перья, и по рукам змеились алые потеки, под напором капель постепенно бледнея и расплываясь._  
  
Затем все закончилось. Изар быстро выпрямился, чувствуя, как в сознании по-прежнему витает тень недавнего присутствия Волдеморта.  
  
— Вполне терпимо, — заявил он. Мгновение спустя из носа потянулась струйка крови, выдавая его ложь. Изар сердито стер ее ладонью.  
  
Волдеморт протянул руку и хозяйским жестом коснулся его щеки.  
  
— Откуда такой интерес к окклюменции? Ты собираешься что-то от меня утаивать? — в его голосе слышалась насмешка, но Изар оскорбленно вскинулся и фыркнул:  
  
— Думаешь, я бы пришел с этим к тебе, будь это так? — он вывернулся из собственнической хватки и недовольно вытер кровь, что продолжала течь из носа. — Есть некое… изобретение, над которым я работал этим летом. Оно может вывести из игры несколько ключевых фигур из лагеря противника. Не хочу, чтобы Дамблдор имел возможность залезть ко мне в голову и узнать о нем.  
  
Темный Лорд опустил капюшон, открывая взгляду небрежно стянутые в хвост волосы и резкие черты лица. Брови его были вопросительно подняты.  
  
— И что же это за изобретение?  
  
Мгновение Изар колебался. Возможно, Волдеморт решит, что своей задумкой он вышел за границы дозволенного, посчитает ее вторжением в свое личное пространство — однако, когда Изару пришла в голову эта идея, он не смог устоять.  
  
— Это… хоркрукс.  
  
Алые глаза потемнели, и Темный Лорд шагнул ближе, задев его плащом. Даже от такого мимолетного прикосновения по спине Изара побежали мурашки.  
  
Губы Волдеморта дрогнули в улыбке, словно он почувствовал его реакцию.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, дитя?  
  
Они стояли невозможно близко, и все же не касались друг друга. Изар сам не понимал, почему его так тянет к волшебнику напротив, откуда это почти непреодолимое желание протянуть руку и коснуться его.  
  
Усилием воли отбросив непрошенные мысли, Изар сосредоточился на заданном вопросе.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы Дамблдор верил в то, что ты создал хоркруксы — тогда у него не будет причин копать дальше и выяснить, что на самом деле ты волшебное существо. Что может убедить его в своей правоте сильнее, чем артефакт, с виду неотличимый от хоркрукса — или даже несколько таких артефактов? Спрячь хоркруксы в местах, как-то связанных с твоим прошлым, и пусти Орден феникса по их следу.  
  
Руки Волдеморта сжались, словно он тоже боролся с желанием дотронуться до Изара.  
  
— Я работал над чертежом такого хоркрукса, — негромко продолжил Изар. — Пару деталей еще предстоит доработать, однако общий принцип уже ясен.  
  
Риддл оставался бесстрастным, и в этом равнодушии, казалось, таилась угроза. Если бы Изар не чувствовал темное ликование, которым дышала аура Волдеморта, то подумал бы, что тот против его идеи.  
  
— И что же это за принцип? — выдохнул Темный Лорд. — Поведай же мне.  
  
Изар вовсе не планировал рассказывать Волдеморту о своем изобретении. Впрочем, их встреча вообще проходила совершенно не так, как он думал. Все его предварительные наметки и предположения оказались бесполезными. Он недооценил силу магнетизма Темного Лорда.  
  
— Не то чтобы ты заслуживал получить хоть одно из моих изобретений после того, чем закончилась история с последним, но слушай — я надеюсь сделать так, чтобы артефакт нес гибель любому, кто попытается его уничтожить. Создать подобное будет нелегко, а количество темных чар, которые потребуется вложить в фальшивый хоркрукс, обещает быть просто неимоверным, и все же…  
  
Волдеморт отвернулся от него, прервав поток объяснений, и Изар умолк.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе, дитя, — хрипло обронил Темный Лорд. — Должен признаться, все это время ты неизменно присутствовал в моих мыслях.  
  
Подняв брови, Изар самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Все потому, что вы упорно окружаете себя идиотами, Мой Лорд. Я бы на вашем месте тоже скучал по любому, кто проявил бы хоть малейший проблеск интеллекта, случись мне надолго застрять среди людей того сорта, который вы почему–то предпочитаете.  
  
Темный Лорд стремительно развернулся к Изару; по его тонким губам змеилась улыбка. Схватив юношу за рубашку, он притянул его к себе. Уши Изара вспыхнули от такой близости. В движении пальцев, мягко скользнувших по щеке, чувствовалось столько же властности, сколько и в железной хватке другой руки. Жар, исходивший от Темного Лорда, едва не лишил его последних остатков разума.  
  
— С нетерпением жду возможности увидеть твое изобретение, — довольно прошептал Волдеморт. Склонившись к Изару, он явно вознамерился вознаградить себя за долгое ожидание, но тот оттолкнул его.  
  
— О нет, Лорд мой, — промурлыкал Изар. Упершись ладонями в грудь Волдеморта, он дюйм за дюймом увеличивал расстояние между ними. Несмотря на все попытки игнорировать натиск Темного Лорда, при одной мысли о поцелуе кровь шумела в ушах. Но нет, так легко он не уступит. — Прежде, чем я приступлю к его созданию, вы должны научить меня окклюменции. Честная сделка, не находите?  
  
Изар хотел научиться окклюменции не только для того, чтобы защитить секрет своего изобретения — овладеть этим искусством всегда было его заветной мечтой. Многие годы окклюменция ему упорно не давалась, и от этого становилась только желаннее.  
  
Алые глаза на миг расширились, прежде чем удовлетворенно прищуриться. Длинные ногти больно впились в щеку, а потом спустились ниже, словно желая кровью подтвердить жажду обладания. Изар с трудом подавил инстинктивный порыв отпрянуть, чувствуя, как свежие царапины горят огнем.  
  
— Ты смеешь отказывать мне в поцелуе после четырех месяцев отсутствия, дитя?  
  
Перехватив его запястья, Волдеморт прижал Изара к гобелену Блэков. Раздвинув коленом его ноги, Темный Лорд с силой втиснулся между ними.  
  
— Я нахожу последствия твоего самолечения одновременно восхитительными и отвратительными.  
  
Изар нашел в себе силы усмехнуться, несмотря на беспомощную позицию.  
  
— Пока ты считаешь что-то отвратительным, я знаю, что нахожусь на верном пути.  
  
— Наглец, — Волдеморт не улыбнулся, но аура его на миг вспыхнула весельем, прежде чем снова сгуститься в плотное облако. — Если ты так хочешь научиться окклюменции, что ж, так тому и быть, — длинный палец надавил на одну из кровоточащих царапин, которые Волдеморт оставил на щеке Изара пару минут назад. Не обращая внимания на судорожный вздох, он продолжил, — Однако знай, что, как только ты станешь моим учеником, многое изменится.  
  
В хриплом шепоте слышалось обещание, от которого по спине пронесся дразнящий холодок.  
  
Прежде, чем Изар успел ответить, в комнате на миг пахнуло морозным ветром; через мгновение появился домовой эльф.  
  
Что-то случилось…  
  
— Хозяин Изар, — Кричер отвесил ему торопливый поклон. — Хозяин Регулус ранен. Вы просили сразу сообщить, если такое когда-нибудь произойдет.  
  
— Беллатрикс, — злобно прошипел Изар. Невероятным усилием он сумел вывернуться из хватки Волдеморта и ринулся к выходу из гостиной. Если Беллатрикс хоть пальцем тронула отца…  
  
Изар уже схватился за дверную ручку, когда Волдеморт нагнал его и до боли сжал пальцы на предплечье. Младший Блэк развернулся; с губ уже рвались резкие слова, когда он заметил угрозу во взгляде Темного Лорда.  
  
— Этот разговор еще не окончен. Позже мы продолжим.  
  
Изар понял, что рука Волдеморта лежала как раз поверх измененной метки. Темный Лорд напоследок сжал пальцы еще сильнее, и затем наконец отпустил его.  
  
Резко кивнув, Изар открыл двери и вышел в коридор. Прежде, чем устремиться в том направлении, куда звала его звенящая болью аура Регулуса, Изар замер. Медленно повернувшись к Волдеморту, он лукаво усмехнулся.  
  
— А я-то думал, что тебе понравится, — невинно заметил юноша, указывая на свою руку с меткой. — В конце концов, когда я менял ее, то думал о тебе. У вас обоих много общего.  
  
Ему в спину раздалось угрожающее шипение:  
  
— Нахал!


	35. Часть II. Глава 3

Беллатрикс была очень противоречивой личностью. Умная, проницательная, могущественная… — и вместе с тем абсолютно безумная. Временами Изару казалось, что ее просто пару раз неудачно уронили в детстве вниз головой, но затем он понял, что большинство Блэков были точно такими же — извращенными и слишком сильно погруженными во тьму, чтобы понимать, что их поведение в глазах окружающих выглядит странно.

Однако Беллатрикс была предана своей семье — совсем как Сириус. Возможно, она понимала эту преданность несколько иначе чем остальные — она стояла горой за тех, кого включала в семейный круг, и в то же время с удовольствием сама же их наказывала, когда считала это необходимым. Кроме того, Беллатрикс была беззаветно предана Темному Лорду. Тому самому Лорду, который когда-то взял ее в ученицы и научил сражаться и разбираться в темных искусствах. Если верить слухам, Беллатрикс была первой и последней ученицей Волдеморта.

Изар на миг задумался, не выходили ли их отношения за рамки отношений учителя и ученика, но тут же отбросил эту мысль. Судя по тому, что он слышал, не в привычках Волдеморта было брать последователей в свою постель. Это создало бы нежелательную связь между ними, заставило бы счастливчиков возомнить, что для Темного Лорда они не просто слуги, а нечто большее. Волдеморту бесконечно нравилось, когда Пожиратели наизнанку выворачивались ради крох его внимания, но дать последователям поверить, что они действительно достойны быть рядом с ним — нет, этого он допускать не собирался.

Похоже, Беллатрикс в иерархии занимала место неофициальной правой руки Темного Лорда. Несмотря на то, что во внутренний круг входило несколько волшебников, которые с Риддлом еще в Хогвартсе учились, тетушка каким-то образом сумела обскакать их всех.

Изар сам не знал, завидовать ли ее достижениям или сосредоточиться на том, чтобы их превзойти. На данный момент он находился на второй ступени иерархии Пожирателей — далековато от положения правой руки Лорда. Изар знал — глупо было ожидать, что статус пары Волдеморта сам по себе возвысит его над остальными Пожирателями. Многие из них служили Волдеморту долгие годы. Ему нужно будет проявить себя и перед Темным Лордом, и перед его последователями — войти во внутренний круг по праву достойного, а не благодаря покровительству Волдеморта.

Все придет. Нужно просто запастись терпением.

Изар быстро шел к нужной двери, и пыль вздымалась клубами при каждом шаге. Из комнаты не доносилось ни звука, но примитивными заглушающими чарами его было не обмануть. Аура Регулуса жарко пульсировала болью, и от силы этой пульсации у Изара перехватило дыхание.

Волдеморт неторопливо шествовал следом. Похоже, стычки между Пожирателями его изрядно забавляли, и он не чувствовал ни малейшего желания вмешиваться. Изар скрипнул зубами, понимая, что Лорд относился к Регулусу весьма прохладно. Если бы ему не было так важно сохранить с Изаром приемлемые отношения, Регулус наверняка был бы уже мертв.

Подойдя к двери, Изар с силой толкнул створки. Люциус стоял у выхода, и при виде младшего Блэка кровожадный огонек в его глазах вспыхнул ярче. Беллатрикс нависала над Регулусом, который бился в судорогах, и ликующе скалилась. Изар вспомнил, каково было побывать под ее круциатусом — боли сильнее он не испытывал за всю жизнь.

Крики отца ножом прошлись по нервам, и Изар быстрым заклинанием сбил Беллатрикс с ног. Та, взвыв от удивления, приземлилась на зад, но тут же вскочила. Сверкая глазами, она направила палочку на Изара, который закрыл собой отца.

— Он заслужил это наказание, — выдохнула Беллатрикс; грудь ее тяжело вздымалась. — Даже ты не смеешь в это лезть.

Беллатрикс запустила в него темным проклятием, вероятно, собираясь отшвырнуть с дороги, но Изар быстро описал кончиком палочки круг над головой. Защитные чары особняка протяжно застонали, перехватив заклинание и отразив его обратно ветвистой молнией. Та с гудением пропорола воздух и ударилась в стену всего в паре дюймов от головы Лестрейндж. Не опуская палочку, Изар угрожающе оскалился, готовый тут же отразить любую атаку тетки, если той хватит глупости снова на него напасть.

— Только не под этой крышей, — прошипел он.

Беллатрикс вытаращилась на выжженую отметину на стене и, тряхнув головой, повернулась к Темному Лорду, который стоял у Изара за спиной. Она уже открыла рот, но юноша ее опередил:

— Его судьбу решать Темному Лорду, а не тебе. Пока он не даст тебе позволения пытать Регулуса, я не отступлю, — Белла подняла палочку, но Изар не дрогнул.

Лестрейндж снова покосилась на хозяина. Младший Блэк не увидел, как отреагировал Темный Лорд, однако тетка, нахмурившись, покорно склонила голову и убрала палочку. Изар в свою очередь опустил руку, и защитные чары, освободившись от его контроля, снова ушли глубоко в стены поместья.

Затем он повернулся к Регулусу и нахмурился, заметив, как отца потряхивает от последствий круциатуса. Почему он вообще позволил этой чокнутой над собой измываться? У Регулуса было столько же власти над магией поместья, сколько и у самого Изара, и все же он и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы себя защитить. Неужели тетка застала его врасплох? Или он получал какое-то извращенное удовольствие, склоняясь перед Пожирателем Смерти более высокого ранга? Или, может быть, Регулус считал, что заслужил наказание?

Следовало помнить, что брат с сестрой во многом были похожи. Возможно, Регулус верил, что Беллатрикс вправе раздавать наказания, и поэтому даже не попытался дать ей отпор. Оставалось только надеяться, что в противном случае он был бы способен оказать сопротивление. Заглянув в глаза отца, Изар с облегчением убедился, что упрямства в них хватало, чтобы в случае необходимости Регулус смог о себе позаботиться.

— Я пытался донести до Беллатрикс, что пытать вашего отца не в ее праве, — раздался голос неподалеку рядом. — Если он и должен понести наказание, то от руки нашего Лорда, а не ее.

Изар резко повернулся и из-под полуприкрытых век оглядел Люциуса. Тот, как и всегда, был закован в броню ледяного высокомерия, от которой злобные взгляды Беллатрикс словно отскакивали. В светлых серых глазах при виде Изара зажегся новый интерес. Малфой-старший никогда особо и не пытался скрыть свое отношение — больше того, аура его при каждой их встрече выдавала восхищение с отчетливым привкусом возбуждения. Люциус всегда считался ценителем прекрасного — по крайней мере, так о нем говорили.

— Уверен, что вы сделали все возможное, мистер Малфой, — сухо заметил Изар.

Люциус шагнул вперед, и Волдеморт за спиной Изара наконец шевельнулся, закрыв двери и отступая в глубь гостиной.

— Зови меня Люциус, — вкрадчиво предложил Малфой. — Сначала я едва узнал тебя, Изар, но конечно, эти глаза ни с чем не спутаешь. Невозможно поверить, что ты мог стать еще очаровательнее, однако это так. Прими мое восхищение, — не обращая внимания на предупреждающее рычание Регулуса, он протянул руку.

Изар едва заметно улыбнулся и ответил на рукопожатие.

— Галантны как всегда, Люциус, — промурлыкал он. Палец его легко скользнул по запястью Малфоя, в глазах которого вспыхнуло изумление, тут же сменившееся задумчивым интересом.

О да, Люциус, мной у тебя играть не получится. Скорее будет наоборот.

Регулус наконец-то поднялся, на подгибающихся ногах неловко проковылял вперед и заслонил сына.

— Гнусный извращенец! — прошипел он — так тихо, что Изар еле расслышал.

Столь рьяное стремление встать на его защиту было трогательным, но право, Изар получал от этой беседы едва ли не больше удовольствия, чем сам Люциус. Выглянув из-за плеча Регулуса, он поймал быстрый взгляд Малфоя, направленный на его щеку.

Он почти забыл и о царапинах, и о том, кто их оставил. Словно в ответ на его мысли щека вспыхнула болью, напоминая о том, что и Темный Лорд был неподалеку. Изар чуть повернул голову и тут же наткнулся на пылающий алый взгляд, который ясно дал ему понять, что Лорд отнюдь не в восторге от его реверансов с Люциусом. Залечи он сейчас щеку, это скорее всего разъярит Риддла еще больше.

— Прошу прощения, Блэк, — Малфой оскорбленно воззрился на Регулуса. — Это был исключительно невинный комплимент. Просто поразительно, в какого привлекательного молодого человека он вырос… особенно глядя на родителей.

Изар вздохнул и негромко хлопнул в ладоши. Словно прочитав его мысли, в гостиной тут же объявился Кричер, балансируя тарелкой с крохотными сандвичами и дымящимся чайником. Затем эльф ловко опустил свою ношу на небольшой столик, стоявший в окружении кресел и пары диванов

— Прошу, садитесь, мой Лорд, — голос Изара так и сочился сарказмом.

Не обращая внимания на его тон, Волдеморт непринужденно опустился в одно из дальних кресел. Только после этого нерешительно расселись и остальные. Люциус устроил целый спектакль из придирчивого осматривания дивана, прежде чем наконец решиться на нем устроиться. Неловко выпрямившись, он оглядел грязные чашки и сандвичи весьма подозрительного вида. Приходилось признать, что антисанитария на Гриммо царила просто кошмарная. Понадобится бездна усилий, прежде чем состояние особняка станет хотя бы приемлемым.

Изар даже представить себе не мог, какую гримасу состроил бы Драко, случись ему сюда попасть.

Чистокровные снобы, чтоб их.

— Я приготовил ваши любимые, хозяин Изар, — похвастался Кричер, бесконечно гордый собой.

Глаза Изара едва заметно расширились при виде плесневелого хлеба и сыра, источавшего отвратительный запах.

— Спасибо, Кричер, — кивнул он, не сделав ни малейшего движения, чтобы взять одну из предложенных закусок.

Эльф исчез, и в гостиной установилось напряженное молчание.

— Какой позор, — протянул Люциус, пораженно глядя на Регулуса. — Сейфы Блэков ломятся от золота, а вы не можете даже предложить нашему Лорду приличной еды?

Губы Изара задрожали, пока он пытался сдержать смех. Свежесть бутербродов — наверняка последнее, что сейчас волновало Волдеморта… он сверкнул любопытным глазом в сторону Темного Лорда, который восседал в своем кресле с видом равнодушным и даже скучающим. Подняв взгляд от позеленевших закусок, Волдеморт перевел его на проказливую физиономию Изара.

— Этот дом был заброшен почти двадцать лет, Люциус, — угрюмо ответил Регулус. — Учитывая то, что мы только что прибыли, боюсь, восстановить поголовье армадилло и белых павлинов времени просто не было, — отец злобно засопел, готовый отстаивать семейную честь. При упоминании армадилло Изар скривился.

Волдеморт небрежно взмахнул рукой:

— Все это очень увлекательно, но я прибыл сюда не для того, чтобы обсуждать тонкости кулинарного искусства.

Изар фыркнул и постарался не выдать веселья при виде того, как Беллатрикс потянулась к тарелке и схватила один из бутербродов. Затем ведьма с невозмутимым видом сунула его в рот, и юноша на мгновение задумался, чем же Лестрейнджи питаются в своем особняке. Явно не здоровой пищей…

— Прошу прощения, Мой Лорд, — почтительно отозвался Люциус, — меня беспокоило исключительно ваше благополучие. Не собираетесь же вы есть эти гниющие… — поймав строгий взгляд Волдеморта, Малфой осекся и умолк.

— Война, — небрежно начал Изар, когда комната вновь погрузилась в тишину. — Мы с Регулусом следили за публикациями в «Пророке», но о действиях Пожирателей там не было ни слова… кроме пары случаев, — тут он многозначительно глянул на Волдеморта, давая понять, что в курсе и нападения на приют, и неудавшегося покушения на самого Риддла. Темный Лорд никак не отреагировал, но под маской невозмутимости плеснуло весельем.

Люциус выпрямился и, дождавшись кивка хозяина, уверенно заговорил:

— Обсуждать особо нечего, мистер Блэк. После Турнира трех волшебников мы ничего не предпринимали, в то время как «Пророк» постепенно разрушал положительный образ Дамблдора. Фадж до сих пор считает Пожирателей кучкой экстремистов. Он ни за что не признает, что Темный Лорд существует.

— Что ж, очень на него похоже, — А что насчет заместителя министра? — Изар покосился на Волдеморта. — Как высказывается о нападавших Риддл?

— Он предпочитает отмалчиваться — поддерживает министра Фаджа, однако не спешит кричать на каждом углу, что никакого Темного Лорда нет, — Волдеморт прикрыл глаза, — Впрочем, все изменится, как только Фадж сложит полномочия и его место займет Руфус Скримджер, — Волдеморт буквально лучился самодовольством, и Изар задумчиво скрестил руки на груди.

— Руфус Скримджер? — он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, где слышал это имя. — Глава аврората? Вы считаете, что следующим министром станет он?

Выборы должны были состояться в начале ноября, всего через несколько дней. В этот день волшебный мир решит, кого хочет видеть своим новым министром. Интересно, собирается ли участвовать Фадж? А что насчет Тома Риддла?

— Бывший глава, — негромко поправил его Регулус. — В прошлом году он ушел в отставку и посвятил себя политике. Дамблдор не устает нашептывать ему о том, что Темный Лорд собирает силы, и, хотя сам Руфус утверждает, что не поддерживает директора, он прямо высказывался за борьбу с Пожирателями. Многие верят, что благодаря своему опыту управления авроратом он станет хорошим министром и сумеет защитить население.

— Кроме того, он поддерживает маглов, — задумчиво произнес Изар. Опустив глаза, он попытался разгадать план Волдеморта. Вряд ли тот так просто расскажет, что задумал. Риддлу всегда нравилось заставлять Изара до всего доходить самому.

Внезапно его озарило. Подняв взгляд на безмолвного Темного Лорда, Изар лукаво усмехнулся.

— Вы собираетесь превратить его жизнь в ад, не так ли?

Волдеморт поднял руку, заставив Люциуса, который уже открыл рот для ответа, притихнуть. На пальце Темного Лорда сверкнул серебряный ободок кельтского кольца… зрелище, которое заставило Изара поморщиться.

— Что ты хочешь сказать, Изар?

Младший Блэк покосился на Беллатрикс и заметил, что та не особо прислушивается к беседе. Похоже, тетка была скорее человеком действия, и политикой не интересовалась вовсе.

— Если Том Риддл сам не собирается бороться за кресло министра, а хочет, чтобы этот пост занял Скримджер, то, очевидно, вы что-то ему готовите, — Волдеморт склонил голову набок, призывая Изара продолжить. — Вы хотите, чтобы он вселил в жителей волшебного мира чувство безопасности…

— Все верно — из-за его аврорского прошлого обыватели воспринимают Скримджера как человека, способного разогнать «шайку бандитов» до того, как та слишком распоясается, — кивнул Волдеморт.

Когда Изар понял, к чему тот клонит, его усмешка превратилась в полноценную улыбку.

— Полагаю, стоит Скримджеру занять пост министра, как Лорд Волдеморт снова выйдет на сцену? Вы устроите в стране хаос, и, когда Скримджер не сумеет навести порядок, жителям не на кого будет надеяться. Его компетентность окажется под сомнением, а в это же время Том Риддл заявит о себе. Интересно… — Изар на мгновение умолк в задумчивости. — Вы так никогда и не откроете всем, что Том Риддл и Лорд Волдеморт — одно и то же лицо, верно?

Темный Лорд, зловеще хмыкнув, выпрямился.

— Нет, для общества они всегда будут разными людьми. Как заместитель министра я постепенно подготовлю публику к тому, что, возможно, в определенных вопросах стоит пойти Темному Лорду навстречу — к примеру, разорвать все связи с миром маглов. Разумеется, будут и несогласные, но чем больше Скримджер будет себя дискредитировать, тем больше людей начнет прислушиваться к моим словам.

Изар одобрительно кивнул.

— И чем сильнее волшебный мир начнет подпадать под власть заместителя министра, тем реже станут атаки Лорда Волдеморта. Когда же жители поймут, что Темного Лорда нечего опасаться, они с радостью примут любые реформы, — подытожил он, обдумывая интересную комбинацию.

— Очень хорошо, дитя, — мурлыкнул Волдеморт. — Похоже, тебя не придется особо натаскивать перед дебютом на политической арене.

Регулус рядом с сыном недовольно дернулся, очевидно, до сих пор не одобряя эту затею.

Беллатрикс наконец оторвалась от очередного бутерброда, однако первым вопрос прозвучал с другой стороны.

— Изар будет сопровождать вас, Мой Лорд? — удивленно подняв брови, уточнил Люциус.

Не отрывая от младшего Блэка взгляда, Волдеморт растянул губы в улыбке.

— Он мой политический преемник, Люциус.

Малфой покосился на серебряное кельтское кольцо на пальце Темного Лорда, затем перевел взгляд на перчатку Изара.

Прежде, чем Люциус успел продолжить расспросы, Изар спросил:

— Вы полагаете разумным раскрывать последователям истинное лицо Тома Риддла? Я понимаю, что в темную метку вплетены чары, которые не позволяют Пожирателям рассказывать об этом, однако, возможно, имеет смысл не посвящать в тайну хотя бы новобранцев?

Говоря о темной метке, Изар изо всех сил постарался сохранить невинный вид. Когда он менял свою метку, то попытался перенести чары секретности и в новый рисунок, однако что-то пошло не так — поэтому теперь он мог говорить о Риддле и Волдеморте как об одном человеке даже с непосвященными.

При упоминании темной метки Волдеморт метнул на него острый взгляд, однако кивнул.

— Возможно, ты прав. У того, что моим последователям известно, кто я, есть свои плюсы и минусы. Тем не менее, я уверен в надежности чар секретности. В конце концов, по миру разгуливает не так уж много юных гениев, зацикленных на желании насолить своему господину во что бы то ни стало.

Конец фразы повис в воздухе, и Изар склонил голову, пряча усмешку.

— Если мне позволено будет спросить, мой Лорд, — негромко произнес Люциус, не поняв подтекста последних слов, — Когда вы объявите о том, что обзавелись преемником? Признаюсь, мне не терпится увидеть Изара в светском обществе.

Дрожащая рука властно сжалась на колене Изара. Обернувшись, тот заметил, что Регулус придвинулся к нему ближе и мерил Люциуса недовольным взглядом. Даже подрагивая от последствий круциатуса, отец выглядел грозно. В подобные моменты Изар снова и снова убеждался, что Регулус считает его ребенком, который нуждается в защите.

Что ж, он стерпит, но только в этот раз. Лучше пойти у Регулуса на поводу и позволить ему поиграть в бдительного папашу. Могут настать времена, когда Изару придется лишить его такой возможности. Юноша знал, что Регулус отчаянно жалеет о том, что пропустил большую часть его детства, и в благодарность за всю ту поддержку, что тот оказал ему летом, готов был дать отцу шанс побыть суровой дуэньей.

— Скорее всего, я дам информацию в газеты сразу после того, как объявят нового министра, — Волдеморт внимательно посмотрел на Изара. — Лучше сделать это поскорее, пока битва за опеку с Поттер еще не началась.

Беллатрикс сделала вид, что подавилась. Изар сильно подозревал, что причиной было упоминание грязнокровки, а вовсе не плесневелый бутерброд, который тетка только что проглотила.

При смене темы он оживился, сообразив, что большую часть лета даже не вспоминал про Лили Поттер. Впрочем, даже выкинув мать из головы, Изар успел придумать, что делать с битвой за опеку.

— Возможно, мы подходим к вопросу об опеке не с той стороны, — небрежно начал он, — Мы собираемся доказывать мое право самому выбирать, с кем остаться. Почему бы не попробовать добиться признания меня совершеннолетним? Регулус отзовет свое прошение о предоставлении опеки, и я сам выступлю против Лили.

Люциус погладил набалдашник своей трости, размышляя.

— У Лили Поттер и Альбуса Дамблдора множество друзей в министерстве — почти столько же, сколько у нашего Лорда. Я знаю наверняка, что судья, которому поручили это дело, известен своим трепетным отношением к правам матери. Того, что ты уже закончил Хогвартс, для статуса совершеннолетнего недостаточно.

Раздраженно закусив губу, Изар подался вперед.

— Мне шестнадцать, до совершеннолетия осталось меньше года.

Люциус качнул головой, давая понять, что и этого будет мало. Глянув на Темного Лорда, Изар заметил, что тот не проявлял никакого интереса к разговору. Что ж… посмотрим, как ты запоешь через пару минут.

Изар постарался сдержать усмешку, но, похоже, не особо преуспел. Люциус насторожился, и Регулус тоже с любопытством уставился на сына.

— Если я подам заявление в последний момент, Лили придется менять тактику на ходу — доказывать мою неспособность о себе позаботиться вместо того, чтобы обвинять Регулуса во всех смертных грехах. Основными условиями для признания волшебника совершеннолетним раньше срока являются финансовая самостоятельность и оконченное образование. Я закончил Хогвартс с отличными отметками и уже получил работу в отделе тайн…

Изар сделал паузу, сдерживая смешок. Справившись с собой, он добавил третий палец к уже загнутым двум.

— Есть и другой способ убедить суд признать меня совершеннолетним. Брак.

В комнате вновь повисла тишина. От ауры Волдеморта, которая медленно наливалась тьмой, сам воздух словно загустел.

Люциус поднял брови, в то время как Регулус согласно закивал.

— И на ком же ты собрался жениться? — негромко осведомился Малфой.

Беллатрикс внезапно тоже заинтересовалась разговором. Скорее всего, тетку заботило исключительно то, чтобы избранница Изара оказалась из достойной чистокровной семьи — упаси Мерлин, не полукровка или маглорожденная; иначе она бы преспокойно пропустила мимо ушей и этот поворот беседы.

— На Дафне Гринграсс, разумеется.

Люциус одобрительно склонил голову.

— Весьма достойная кандидатура. Уверен, что при этом условии твое прошение почти наверняка удовлетворят. Впрочем, с судьей все равно лучше держаться осторожнее — магические инстанции относятся к вопросу куда серьезнее магловских. Мы считаем, что за молодежью следует хорошенько присматривать как минимум до семнадцатилетия. Даже после долгих лет обсуждений многие уверены, что и семнадцать — слишком рано для того, чтобы считаться взрослым.

Изар поморщился. По его мнению, семнадцать лет для начала самостоятельной жизни было самым подходящим возрастом. Впрочем, он был куда более зрелым, чем большинство сверстников. В конце концов, он сам заботился о себе практически всю свою жизнь.

Он медленно перевел взгляд на Темного Лорда. Аура Волдеморта жалила холодом, а взгляд леденил еще больше. При виде выражения лица Волдеморта сердце Изара тревожно сжалось. Лорд был бесстрастным, однако глаза метали молнии.

— Полагаю, здесь мы закончили, — прошипел Волдеморт. Неторопливо выбравшись из кресла, он выпрямился в полный рост.

Беллатрикс с готовностью вскочила следом; на лице ее было написано искреннее облегчение. Похоже, чинные посиделки были тетке поперек горла. Она понеслась к двери едва ли не вприпрыжку, и аура ведьмы вся искрила, отражая нетерпение хозяйки.

Люциус церемонно попрощался, и Изар резко кивнул в ответ.

Идея брака не вызывала у него ни малейшей неловкости. Это был отличный способ добиться статуса совершеннолетнего и заодно скрыть отношения с Темным Лордом. В выигрыше останутся все — и Дафна, и Волдеморт, и сам Изар.

Однако, поймав прощальный взгляд Лорда, он внезапно забеспокоился о благополучии подруги.

Ах, неважно. Он найдет способ убедить Волдеморта.

***

— Он мой прапрадедушка, и в детстве, наслушавшись семейных историй, я боялся его до жути.

Регулус умолк, прорываясь сквозь плотную завесу паутины, которая преграждала путь. Оглядев темный, грязный подвал поместья, Изар поморщился. Уткнувшись носом в рукав, он старался дышать пореже, надеясь, что вся эта взвесь пыли в воздухе не перекочует к нему в легкие.

— Сигнус был гением, — продолжил Регулус. В свете палочки его глаза словно сияли. — Совсем как ты, только он был совершенно безумен. Он всегда поощрял детей и внуков идти по его стопам в плане экспериментов и изобретательства. Отдел тайн он недолюбливал, но оказался единственным, кому в то время хватило смелости приблизиться к Вуали. Впрочем, открытиями своими он ни с кем не делился, и невыразимцы из-за этого были в бешенстве.

Изар оглядел пирамиду деревянных ящиков перед собой, которые почти полностью скрыли каменную стену. Затем он снова повернул голову к отцу. Они с Регулусом спустились в подвал сразу же после того, как Волдеморт отбыл. Недавний круциатус еще давал о себе знать, но в целом Регулус чувствовал себя неплохо. Люмос на конце его палочки слегка подрагивал, заставляя тени кружиться по подвалу в причудливом танце.

— После второго испытания, — заговорил Изар, — Лили заявила, что ты не знаешь ничего о проклятии Сигнуса.

На мгновение застыв, Регулус кинул на сына едва ли не смущенный взгляд, и затем снова сосредоточил свое внимание на ящиках.

— Я…

Изар поджал губы и прищурился.

— Она была права, не так ли?

Отец затряс замотал головой так энергично, что пара прядей упала на лицо.

— Я точно не знаю, в чем суть, это так, — не успел Изар ответить, как Регулус торопливо продолжил. — Но я знаю, что Сигнус был одержим смертью, одержим тайной существования на тонкой грани между жизнью и смертью. Он мечтал о власти над этим таинством…

Изару не нравилось, куда все идет. Темные искусства восхищали и манили, однако та их ветвь, на которую намекал Регулус, никогда не вызывала в нем особого интереса.

— Некромантия?

Регулус вскрыл один из ящиков и уставился на его содержимое.

— Да, — рассеянно ответил отозвался он, — Сигнус не давали покоя способности некромантов. С даром поднимать мертвых можно только родиться, обрести этот талант иначе нет никакой возможности. Тем не менее, Сигнус не отступал. Он… — Регулус, закряхтев от натуги, извлек из ящика какой-то прямоугольный предмет, — …он проводил эксперименты над своей спермой, над ДНК — всем, что мог получить из своего тела. Когда Сигнус начал понимать, что его время на исходе, то решил действовать наверняка — через генетику. Он попытался создать ген некромантии и передать его потомкам. Когда в детях дар не проявился, Сигнус обратил свое внимание на внуков, выискивая у них признаки чувствительности к магии — верного знака, что эксперимент удался.

Регулус обернулся к сыну:

— Отец рассказывал, что с годами Сигнус окончательно сошел с ума. У него вошло в привычку водить внуков к Вуали, чтобы проверить, не проявился ли ген. Вот только все оказалось напрасно… он умер еще до моего рождения, не получив даже шанса увидеть тебя.

Изар качнулся на пятках; внутри крепло нехорошее предчувствие. Что-то не сходилось…

Отвернувшись обратно, Регулус смахнул рукой пыль с предмета, который достал из ящика. Присмотревшись, Изар понял, что перед ним портрет волшебника средних лет. Его темные волосы серебрились на висках, а лицо, пока Регулус смахивал оставшуюся пыль, кривилось от отвращения. Темные глаза живо напомнили Изару Беллатрикс.

— Полагаю, я вам зачем-то понадобился? — хрипло прошелестел портрет.

От этого шепота по спине Изара побежали мурашки. Где он мог его слышать? Впрочем, Изар тут же скрыл тревогу и уставился на портрет с притворным равнодушием.

— Привет, дедушка, — Регулус напряженно улыбнулся. — Я пришел, чтобы представить тебе Изара, твоего праправнука.

Взгляд сверкающих глаз метнулся к Изару; затем Сигнус растянул губы в неестественной, холодной улыбке.

— Никто не посмел бы тревожить меня по пустякам… полагаю, мой эксперимент наконец удался?

Услышав, как его назвали «экспериментом», Изар ощетинился. Впрочем, шанса огрызнуться ему так и не представилось — Сигнус окинул его восхищенным взглядом и резко бросил Регулусу:

— Оставь меня с мальчиком! — видимо, почувствовав нерешительность Регулуса, он повернул к нему голову: — Мне нужно поговорить с ним наедине. Если он захочет, то сам тебе потом все перескажет.

Увидев, как отец покорно склоняет голову, Изар на миг почувствовал укол жалости. Сигнус даже не спросил Регулуса, кто он и как его зовут. Портрет словно существовал исключительно для того, чтобы дождаться Изара и рассказать о дарованных предком способностях. Юноша понадеялся, что его прохладное отношение к некромантии Сигнуса не обескуражит.

Регулус передал сыну картину, затем ободряюще сжал его плечо и исчез в направлении лестницы.

Подсвечивая себе палочкой, Изар осторожно установил портрет на крышку одного из ящиков повыше и уставился на предка. Тот продолжал его разглядывать.

— Три поколения понадобилось, чтобы мой труд наконец принес плоды, — наконец заговорил Сигнус. — Должно быть, я немало пропустил.

Изар поморщился — замечание прозвучало совершенно невпопад. Затем он присел на корточки, чтобы оказаться с портретом на одном уровне.

— Регулус, мой отец, утверждает, что я унаследовал от тебя некий… дар, — сухо заметил Изар. — Он убежден, что речь идет о некромантии. Я же, в свою очередь, не слишком склонен этому верить.

Сигнус расхохотался — столь же неудержимо, как Сириус, однако ни капли дядиной сердечности в этих звуках не было.

— Забавно, как время коверкает любые истории. Ты обладаешь необычным потенциалом, верно, но некромантия к этому не имеет никакого отношения.

Нахмурившись, Изар склонился к нему ближе.

— Регулус сказал, что ты был одержим некромантией…

— Ну уж нет, — Сигнус сердито фыркнул. — Умение поднимать мертвых меня не интересовало.

Изар медленно поднялся, чувствуя, как по позвоночнику ползет холодок. Подняв палочку повыше, он настороженно оглядел подвал, пытаясь определить, откуда это ощущение чужого взгляда. Несколько десятков черных пауков бросилось из увеличившегося круга света прочь, в ставшую привычной за годы темноту. Клубы не успевшей осесть пыли переливались в воздухе, привнося в мрачную обстановку подвала странную красоту.

— Меня занимала лишь одна смерть — моя собственная, — голос Сигнуса вырвал Изара из задумчивости. — Точнее, то, как ее избежать.

Наставив палочку на изображение предка, Изар хмуро качнул головой:

— Не вижу логики. Как ты собираешься избежать смерти, давно лежа в могиле?

Надменно подняв брови, Сигнус оглядел направленную на него палочку, и затем снова повернул голову к потомку.

— Ты слишком слаб, чтобы надеяться на успех. Лучше не порти мне удовольствие.

Изар поморщился, понимая, что Регулус был прав, объявив старика сумасшедшим. Неудивительно, что Блэки слыли несколько… ненормальными. Сигнус, с его сверкающими черными глазами и зловещим шепотом был хрестоматийным примером безумца.

Прежде, чем Изар успел сообщить портрету, что собирается сделать из него костер, позади раздался еще один голос.

— Я стал гораздо сильнее с тех пор, как сбежал из-за Вуали. Однако времени мало — мальчишка договорился с Темным Лордом об уроках окклюменции. Если он сумеет укрепить сознание, у нас может не получиться его использовать, — это был тот же хриплый шепот, которым разговаривал и портрет Сигнуса.

Повернувшись, Изар обнаружил позади знакомую туманную фигуру — призрака, что преследовал его с самого Йоля. Впрочем, сейчас тот казался куда плотнее, не таким размытым.

Призрак опустил капюшон, открывая взгляду те же резкие черты, что и на портрете за спиной юноши.

Не отводя палочки, Изар сердито сверкнул глазами:

— Что значит сбежал из-за Вуали?

Тень Сигнуса склонила голову набок и неприятно улыбнулась.

— Тот день в министерстве, Изар, — Сигнус-призрак казался куда разумнее собственного портрета — и куда опаснее. — Прикоснувшись к Вуали, ты выпустил меня на свободу. Я провел за этой проклятой аркой пятьдесят лет, поджидая, когда ко мне явится результат моих экспериментов. Видишь ли, ты предназначен стать сосудом для моего духа. Твой набор генов позволит мне поглотить твою сущность без остатка, и только ты мог выпустить меня из-за Вуали.

— Да у тебя совсем крыша поехала, — прошептал Изар, отступая на шаг.

Сигнус выпрямился и оглядел его с чем-то, отдаленно похожим на жалость.

— Подумать только — ты считал, что мой дар сделает тебя некромантом! О, не пойми меня неправильно, — Сигнус воздел полупрозрачную руку, — благодаря моим экспериментам у тебя и в самом деле есть пара поистине уникальных способностей, вот только сознательно ты ими никогда не воспользуешься. Как только я солью свой дух с твоим, ты перестанешь существовать. Твой разум недостаточно силен, чтобы мне сопротивляться. Твое тело предназначено исключительно для того, чтобы вместить в себя мой дух… стать моим ключом к бессмертию.

Опустив палочку, Изар сердито сверкнул глазами. По опыту он знал, что любое заклинание, выпущенное в призрака, пройдет насквозь, не причинив тому вреда. Изар не собирался ни убегать, ни звать на помощь — он встретит угрозу как подобает, лицом к лицу.

— Ты меня недооцениваешь.

Сигнус хмыкнул.

— До чего же жаль, что тебя угораздило родиться не идиотом. Ты мог бы мне пригодиться, — призрак скользнул вперед, и по мере того, как он приближался к Изару, его силуэт дрожал все сильнее.

Упрямо сверкая глазами, младший Блэк решительно вздернул подбородок.

Сигнус, протягивая к Изару руки, напустил на себя сочувствующий вид.

— Не то, чтобы это было важно, но мне жаль, что это должен быть ты. Хотя, Изар, как изобретатель, как ученый, ты должен понять, что ничто не удержит меня от завершения эксперимента.

Обжигающее прикосновение Сигнуса едва не лишило Изара сознания, и все же он собрался с силами и постарался отразить нападение. К сожалению, нечеловеческому напору и свирепости, с которыми Сигнус рванулся внутрь его тела, ему противопоставить было нечего.

Запрокинув голову, Изар закричал, чувствуя, как от ослепляющей боли тело словно охватывает огонь.

— Изар? — раздался неуверенный голос.

_Регулус…_

— Изар?!


	36. Часть II. Глава 4

— Неужели и во сне мне не будет покоя, дитя? Сон — единственный способ сбежать от тебя, но даже сюда ты ухитрился добраться, — раздраженно прошипел Волдеморт.

Изар пытался собраться с мыслями, чтобы сообразить, куда он попал. Это не могло быть правдой. Просто не могло.

Глаза упорно слипались, и все же он заметил, что под ногами не было ничего кроме пустоты. На фоне жемчужного сияния, простиравшегося так далеко, насколько хватало глаз, выделялась лишь фигура Волдеморта, который, закутанный в темную мантию с капюшоном, находился прямо перед ним. Алые глаза сердито щурились, давая понять, что Лорд винит Изара в той ситуации, в которой оказался. В которой они оба оказались.

Как он сюда попал? Неужели его дух бессознательно устремился к тому единственному, кто мог помочь? Сознание в этом точно не участвовало, в этом Изар был уверен. Волдеморт либо медитировал, либо спал, иначе Изар бы ни за что не смог до него дотянуться.

Вероятно, у него вообще это получилось только из-за их связи, что протянула ниточку между сознаниями — либо благодаря кольцам, которые тоже могли помочь навести мосты.

Мысль о том, что Темный Лорд может оказаться его последней надеждой на спасение, заставила Изара скривиться. Унизительная неудача, полное поражение — от этой перспективы во рту горчило.

— Мне нужна помощь, — кисло признался Изар.

От подобного заявления алые глаза сначала удивленно расширились, а затем прищурились в отвращении. Волдеморт словно предвидел его слова, ждал их. Но как это возможно? Неужели Темный Лорд знал о плане Сигнуса? Может, даже помог его осуществить?

Нет, конечно же нет.

Сквозь пелену тумана, затянувшего сознание, Изар припомнил, что Сигнус вынужден был действовать раньше, чем планировал — и все потому, что Волдеморт согласился учить его окклюменции. Начнись эти уроки раньше, Изару могло бы хватить сил вообще не пустить предка в свою голову.

Волдеморт понятия не имел, что в теле Изара теперь обитал дух Сигнуса, постепенно поглощая его личность. Изар отчаянно сопротивлялся, но в этой битве выстоять не сумел. Конечно, сдаваться он не собирался, но на данный момент, похоже, Сигнусу удалось его вырубить, и у Изара получилось мысленно дотянуться до того, кто мог его спасти.  
Изар уже открыл рот, понимая, что последние слова прозвучали до отвращения жалко, но Волдеморт поднял руку, останавливая его.

— Ты вечно влипаешь в какие-то неприятности. Не находишь, что пора бы научиться разбираться с ними самостоятельно?

Изар недоуменно моргнул, нахмурившись, прежде чем негодующе воззриться на Волдеморта. Очевидно, тот не верил, что эта их беседа происходит на самом деле. Может, это и правда лишь сон? Как бы то ни было, такого оскорбления Изар спускать не собирался.

Подбоченившись, он свирепо фыркнул:

— Это я влипаю в неприятности? — возмутился Изар, — Вот уж нет! Это ты вечно ставишь меня под удар, ты самонадеянный, ленивый, себялюбивый ублюдок!

Алые глаза внимательно смотрели на него; на губах Лорда мелькнула усмешка.

— Уже лучше, — снисходительно заметил он. — Гораздо лучше испуганного ребенка, умоляющего о помощи.

Изар раздраженно запрокинул голову и глубоко вздохнул. Ему пришлось сцепить зубы, чтобы сдержать стон бешенства. Немного успокоившись, он медленно опустил голову и смерил Темного Лорда взглядом.

— Что заставит тебя поверить, что это не сон и мне требуется… содействие? — спокойно спросил он, усмиряя гнев силой воли. Сейчас не время препираться.

Волдеморт молчал, очевидно, не собираясь утруждать себя ответом.

— Ну и ладно, — тихо сказал Изар. — Я постараюсь справиться сам, — он задумался на мгновение и продолжил: — А когда я это сделаю, то тебе придется приползти ко мне на коленях и вымаливать прощение. Но не жди от меня снисхождения.

Брови Лорда взлетели ко лбу.

— Снисхождения? Дитя, я только и делаю, что с самой первой нашей встречи проявляю снисхождение к тебе и твоему ядовитому языку, — подняв руку, Волдеморт хрустнул пальцами, о чем-то размышляя, и затем внимательно оглядел Изара. — Во что ты впутался на этот раз?

Внезапно боль вернулась. Схватившись за грудь, Изар подался вперед; сердце пропустило удар, а затем забилось как сумасшедшее. Было похоже, что он на время погрузился в беспамятство, а теперь возвращался в сознание… возвращался к боли. Впрочем, следовало радоваться, что он приходил в себя, а не соскальзывал дальше в небытие.

— Оно… оно во мне… он…

И затем его затянуло обратно в поединок разумов, который сулил ему только мучения.

***

— Изар, ты уверен, что все в порядке? — уже в который раз спросил Регулус; до мальчика его голос доносился глухо и словно издалека.

«Нет, не в порядке, Регулус, но вряд ли ты меня услышишь», — раздраженно подумал Изар, снова пытаясь вернуть контроль над своим телом. Почувствовав его поползновения, Сигнус отшвырнул потомка обратно в самые глубины сознания.

Изару потребовалось немало времени, чтобы прийти в себя после этого. Невыносимо хотелось отступить, набраться сил и хотя бы ненадолго забыть о боли, но он знал, что стоит ему расслабиться, как Сигнус тут же воспользуется шансом и поглотит его личность. Изар не знал, что произойдет в этом случае, но подозревал, что для него это будет означать окончательную смерть, а для Сигнуса — полный контроль над его телом, к которому тот и стремился.

Впрочем, Изар знал, что Сигнусу это противостояние тоже давалось дорогой ценой. Когда они сходились в очередном поединке, ему удалось поймать обрывки воспоминаний и мыслей предка. Это противостояние не входило в планы старика. Сигнус рассчитывал уничтожить Изара сразу же, как только вторгнется в его тело.

Он не учел того, что действовать придется преждевременно. Сигнус еще не вошел в полную силу, и поэтому оставался уязвим. Кроме того, он не ожидал встретить такой яростный отпор. Может, Изар и ничего не смыслил в окклюменции, но упрямства и решимости ему вполне хватило, чтобы в схватке с прапрадедушкой уравнять шансы. Впрочем, Изар понимал, что чем дольше старик остается у руля, тем сильнее становится.

Сигнус планировал как можно скорее отправиться к Вуали и воссоединиться с остатками души. В день, когда Изар коснулся Вуали, наружу вырвалась лишь небольшая частичка духа предка. С тех самых пор та часть, что осталась в потустороннем мире, понемногу просачивалась следом и воссоединялась с его призраком. Дух Сигнуса до сих пор был разделен, и значит, у Изара был шанс вернуть себе контроль над телом.

Дело за малым — нужно было каким-то образом помешать старику добраться до Отдела тайн.

— Я в полном порядке, Регулус, — произнес Сигнус губами Изара.

Скривившись от такого ответа, юноша наконец огляделся. Окружающий пейзаж определенно нес на себе отпечаток его буйного воображения.

Летом, пытаясь научиться окклюменции, он так ни разу и не смог попасть внутрь своего сознания. Изар читал, что структура его всегда принимает форму, близкую своему хозяину. Теперь, запертый в пределах собственного разума, он наконец получил шанс увидеть, на что тот похож.

Большая его часть напоминала Отдел тайн — тот же блестящий черный пол, высокий потолок и тяжелые двери. На этом, впрочем, все сходство и заканчивалось. Вместо массивных черных дверей сознание Изара было полно зеркальных створок, распахнутых настежь — доступ в него был открыт любому желающему.

Сознание его было распахнутым, уязвимым. Кроме того, отчетливо ощущалось присутствие Сигнуса — предок, казалось, был повсюду.

Сейчас Изар находился в одной из комнат, в которую попал через зеркальную дверь. Впрочем, назвать ее комнатой получалось с трудом, скорее она была похожа на… поле. Изар, недовольно морщась, шел по пояс в высокой траве, рассматривая фиолетовое небо, по которому стремительно скользили пушистые белые облака. Оглядевшись, он заметил вокруг бумажные цветы, словно нарисованные детской рукой. Они уныло и безрадостно клонились к земле, в точности отражая настроение Изара.

Помимо облаков, по небу плыла масса предметов, так или иначе ему знакомых.

Там были старые карманные часы, совсем как те, что Изар носил еще в приюте, только огромные, раза в три больше его самого. Следом за часами с утробным кваканьем по небу ковыляла гигантская лягушка. Изар моргнул и пригнулся к земле, прикрывая голову руками, словно это могло защитить его от монструозного земноводного. Впрочем, опасения его не оправдались — лягушка пронеслась мимо так же стремительно, как и облака.

Чувствуя себя полным придурком, он выпрямился.

— Просто ты… — Регулус неуверенно умолк, и Изар поднял глаза к небу.

Сосредоточившись, он мог видеть и слышать то, что происходило во внешнем мире. Образы были размытыми, а голоса доносились как будто издалека, однако встревоженное лицо отца у Изара разобрать получилось.

— Вчера в подземельях… мне показалось, что тебе больно, — неловко закончил Регулус.

Сириус рядом с ним был молчалив и напряжен. К завтраку дядя даже не притронулся, и в обычных обстоятельствах Изар обязательно вовлек бы его в беседу. Сириуса наверняка до сих пор терзали сомнения по поводу того, кому он должен отдать свою верность и какой путь избрать. Самое время было ободрить дядю и еще раз попробовать перетянуть его на свою сторону.

К сожалению, сейчас это было невозможно — только не с Сигнусом у руля.

Тот опустил глаза в тарелку и отрывисто кивнул своему правнуку.

— Ты же помнишь, что говорил портрет Сигнуса. Я вступал в права наследия. Пришлось пережить пару неприятных минут, но это было необходимо.

Права наследия.

Изар скептически фыркнул. И это лучшее, что удалось придумать дедуле-гению?

Регулуса его слова вовсе не убедили; отложив вилку, он подался вперед:

— А твои глаза… они стали черными, — настойчиво произнес он, рассматривая Сигнуса.

Тот раздраженно пожал плечами.

— Наверное, какой-то побочный эффект, — фыркнув, Сигнус встал; приборы с грохотом слетели с тарелки и покатились по полу. — Сегодня мне нужно в министерство. Мы договаривались встретиться с Оуэном Велдером и обсудить изобретения, над которыми я работал летом.

Ложь, все ложь.

Изар наблюдал, как Сигнус полностью проигнорировал обеспокоенный взгляд Регулуса. Понял ли отец, что что-то было не так? Разумеется да, но продолжать допрос не стал. Это была одна из черт его характера, которая Изару бесконечно нравилась — Регулус никогда не давил в попытке получить ответы. Он уважал право сына на свои тайны. Как назло, именно сейчас Изар отчаянно хотел как раз обратного.

— Не забудь, что в полдень у нас назначена встреча с судьей, — вздохнув, Регулус подпер рукой подбородок, продолжая внимательно наблюдать за Сигнусом.

Тот замер, привлекая этим внимание Изара. Встреча с судьей? Он совсем об этом забыл. Им с Регулусом и Лили Поттер было назначено сегодня в министерстве у судьи по делам опеки.  
Внезапно он почувствовал, как Сигнус бесцеремонно зашарил в его воспоминаниях — его воспоминаниях! Откинув голову, Изар закричал — дух его от столь грубого вторжения затрепетал, как пламя свечи, готовый угаснуть. Наконец наткнувшись на искомое, Сигнус исчез так же резко, как и появился, не обращая внимания на страдания жертвы.

Изар рухнул на колени, отчаянно цепляясь за ускользающее сознание. Уткнувшись лицом в ладони, он сосредоточился на том, что происходило во внешнем мире.

Сигнус холодно улыбнулся Регулусу.

— Конечно же я помню, отец.

Изар знал, что у предка не было ни малейшего намерения появляться на встрече. Регулус придет туда один и будет ждать его впустую, выставляя себя перед судьей идиотом. Отца, конечно, жаль, но сейчас у Изара были проблемы посерьезнее.

Например, изгнать Сигнуса из своей головы. Это его тело, и будь Изар проклят, если позволит себе погибнуть из-за отсутствия навыков в окклюменции. Волдеморт наверняка сочтет такую смерть до смешного нелепой, а Изар ни за что не допустит, чтобы ублюдок над ним глумился.

Уже собираясь отключиться от окружающего мира, чтобы собраться с силами, он кое-что заметил. От внимания Сигнуса ускользнул Кричер, который забился в угол комнаты и поглядывал на него, прижав уши к голове и страдальчески скривившись.

Заметив, что Сигнус идет к выходу, Изар снова отрешился от внешнего мира.

Он лежал в траве и пялился в фиолетовое небо, чувствуя странное злорадство.

У Сигнуса было слабое место. Тот был слеп и глух ко всему, кроме своей цели. Он не считал Волдеморта угрозой, не боялся того, что Регулус что-то заподозрит — и ему даже в голову не пришло, что Кричер стал свидетелем произошедшего вчера в подвале. До тех пор, пока Сигнус не воссоединится с остатками своей души, все его помыслы будут устремлены только к этой цели.

И именно на эту его слабость Изар рассчитывал больше всего.

Однако успеют ли Регулус и Кричер что-то предпринять до того, как Сигнус окажется в министерстве?

На Изара накатило отчаяние. Сигнус уже отправился в путь, едва ли кто-то теперь сможет его перехватить.

Сердито сверля взглядом небо, Изар почувствовал, как внутри все пылает от ярости. Сосредоточившись всем существом на поднимавшейся изнутри тьме, он принялся жадно напитываться силой, что она давала. Единственный человек, который в состоянии остановить Сигнуса — это он сам. Нет смысла полагаться на остальных.

Когда Изар уже собирался вступить с предком в очередную битву за свое тело, на него упала чья-то тень. Подняв голову на незваного гостя, Изар прищурился. Почувствовав, как магия вздымается вокруг яростным торнадо, он прошипел:

— А ты что здесь делаешь?

***

При виде посетителя, зашедшего на кухню, Регулус поднялся.

— Я не ждал вас, заместитель министра, — сухо поприветствовал он гостя. Метнув в сторону Сириуса быстрый взгляд, он тут же снова обратил все внимание на Риддла. Неразумно надолго выпускать Темного Лорда из вида — один Мерлин знает, что у него на уме.

Карие глаза оглядели Регулуса; затем Риддл равнодушно отвернулся.

— Я пришел за мальчиком, — чопорно заявил он. Кричер, крутившийся неподалеку, со страдальческим видом заламывал руки.

Мальчиком.

Регулус скривился, снова садясь.

— Боюсь, что _мальчик_ уже отбыл в министерство.

Сириус вскочил и, извинившись, вышел. Посмотрев, как старший брат захлопнул за собой дверь, Регулус сжал губы и повернулся к Темному Лорду. Тот был одет в роскошную мантию, говорящую о том, что Риддл направлялся в министерство — дурачить волшебный мир своими фальшивыми улыбками.

Теперь Темный Лорд сосредоточил на нем все свое внимание; в его глазах сверкнула угроза. Регулус сам не знал, что хуже — его безраздельное внимание или равнодушие. Пристальный взгляд Лорда жег кожу. На смену алому цвету сегодня пришел карий, однако жестокость в глазах читалась все так же отчетливо. Как Изар ухитрялся перечить Лорду под прицелом этого взгляда, было за гранью понимания Регулуса.

Он почтительно склонил голову.

— Был ли он здоров?

Вопрос застал Регулуса врасплох, и он склонил голову, размышляя. В грядущей войне он собирался поддержать Волдеморта, готов был сражаться за него и защищать. Тем не менее, предан Регулус был Изару и только ему. Он не доверял намерениям Темного Лорда в отношении сына и собирался приложить все силы, чтобы защитить мальчика от его тлетворного влияния. Регулус относился к Изару как к невинному ребенку и не допускал и мысли о том, что это может быть не так. На все те изменения, что произошли с сыном за лето, он предпочитал закрывать глаза.

— Он был в полном порядке, совсем как тогда, когда вы видели его в последний раз. То есть вчера, если вы вдруг позабыли… Мой Лорд, — спокойно ответил Регулус.

По-прежнему не отрывая от него тяжелого взгляда, Темный Лорд склонил голову набок, и Регулус застыл. Растянув губы в безжалостной улыбке, Риддл шагнул ближе.

— Стоит ли мне напомнить, Блэк, что ты до сих пор дышишь исключительно потому, что таково было желание твоего сына?

Волдеморт хищно наступал на Регулуса, скользя пальцами по поверхности стола. С каждым его шагом по позвоночнику хозяина дома полз предательский холодок страха.

— Хозяин Регулус, господа…

Настороженно изучая Темного Лорда, Регулус поднял руку, заставив паникующего эльфа умолкнуть.

— Только потому, что Изар этого захотел? — сухо переспросил он. — Как-то не верится, что всемогущий лорд проявил милосердие, повинуясь прихоти подростка. Что вам на самом деле нужно от Изара, Мой Лорд? Секс?

От собственной дерзости замирало сердце. Сейчас, вот сейчас он покатится по полу, заходясь в крике и вымаливая прощение за непочтительность… однако вместо этого Волдеморт склонился ближе; глаза его недобро поблескивали:

— Будь это так, он давно был бы прикован к моей кровати, — тут Лорд, сардонически усмехаясь, склонил голову набок, — Впрочем, из него вырос весьма аппетитный юноша, не так ли? Блэки знают толк в инцесте — скажи-ка, как часто ты видишь сына под собой, в…

— Грязный извращенец, — с ненавистью выдохнул Регулус; жилы его вздулись от бешенства. От издевательского смеха Темного Лорда в глазах темнело, однако усилием воли Регулус заставил себя успокоиться.

Волдеморт был гроссмейстером интриг, мастером обмана. Регулус не знал, чему верить и кого слушать. Временами он начинал сомневаться в здравом уме собственного сына — требовалась изрядная склонность к сумасшествию, чтобы с такой охотой проводить время в компании Темного Лорда. Каким был Изар наедине с ним? Скрывалась ли в нем та же жестокость, та же болезненная извращенность?

— Регулус!

Он вздрогнул и кинулся на тревожный крик брата. Бросив последний взгляд на ухмыляющегося Лорда, Регулус быстро направился туда, откуда донесся голос.

Обнаружил он его в гостиной; все внимание Сириуса было приковано к фамильному гобелену.

— Сириус? — окликнул он брата, встревоженный его молчанием. Лицо аврора, застывшего истуканом, было белым от ужаса.

Не успел Регулус спросить что случилось, как в комнату ступил Темный Лорд.

— Что это? — хрипло прошептал Сириус.

Охваченный предчувствием неотвратимой беды, Регулус шагнул ближе к гобелену. При виде портрета сына он задохнулся от накатившей паники. Лицо Изара то бледнело, сменяясь изображением черепа, то медленно проявлялось вновь. Под портретом так же циклично проступала дата смерти, словно гобелен не был уверен, мертв ли юноша или еще жив.

— И вот это? — вскрикнул Сириус, указывая на другой портрет.

Когда Регулус перевел взгляд на изображение Сигнуса Блэка, кровь застыла у него в жилах. Вместо черепа на него смотрело человеческое лицо, а вместо лет жизни осталась только дата рождения — 1889.

— Быть не может, — прошептал Регулус. — Сигнус… он же мертв! — он стремительно обернулся, всматриваясь в лицо Темного Лорда. Регулус сам не знал, почему ждал от Волдеморта проявления каких-то чувств; глупо было даже надеяться на его участие. Волдеморт бесстрастно оглядел гобелен, затем смерил Регулуса холодным взглядом.

— В полном порядке, да? — язвительно заметил он. — Что это значит, Блэк? Проклятие Сигнуса внезапно превратилось в одержимость?

Регулус помотал головой; перед глазами все плыло. Он сам не замечал, как прерывисто дышит, пока Сириус не сжал его плечо, пытаясь успокоить.

— Я не знал, — прошептал он. Бессильно осев в кресло, Регулус принялся судорожно перебирать способы спасти Изара. Оставалась ли еще хоть малейшая надежда?

— Я пытался рассказать хозяину Регулусу, — в смятенной тишине раздался скрипучий голос.  
Подняв взгляд, Регулус обнаружил Кричера, который сжался в дальнем углу.

— Кричер, — Регулус поднялся, — О чем ты пытался мне рассказать?

Покосившись на Темного Лорда, старый эльф повернулся к хозяину.

— О том, что случилось в подвале. Хозяину Изару было больно. Кричер не видел Сигнуса, но слышал, как хозяин говорил с ним. А потом Кричер видел, как что-то пробралось внутрь хозяина Изара.

Пролетев мимо эльфа, Регулус ринулся в подвал. Он не знал, следуют ли за ним остальные; все, о чем он мог думать — это о том, что сын в опасности. Нетерпеливо взмахнув палочкой, он осветил помещение невербальным Люмосом и бросился искать портрет. Тот обнаружился на прежнем месте у стены — там же, где Регулус его вчера и оставил, найдя Изара без сознания.

Как он мог быть таким идиотом? Регулус сам видел, как больно было сыну, и все же поверил в неубедительную историю про наследие. Едва очнувшись после разговора с прапрадедом, Изар начал вести себя по-другому. Теперь Регулус с пугающей очевидностью понимал, что это Сигнус контролировал каждое движение сына, каждый его вздох.

Мысль принесла отчаяние, почти сводящее с ума. Тьма вокруг словно становилась гуще, и он позволил ей захлестнуть себя, собираясь с силами.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — резко спросил Регулус. Он ткнул палочкой в портрет, борясь с искушением разорвать его на клочки голыми руками. — Что ты сделал с моим сыном?

Сигнус неторопливо окинул Регулуса взглядом.

— Это была его судьба как Блэка, — надменно заметил волшебник. — Радуйся, что сам не оказался на его месте.

Зашипев в бессильной злобе, Регулус так крепко стиснул зубы, что челюсть и шею пронзила резкая боль.

— Я спрашиваю не об этом, — с ненавистью выдавил он, — Что ты с ним сделал?

Брезгливо поджатые губы Сигнуса изогнулись в мерзкой ухмылке.

— А ты как думаешь? — откинув голову, Сигнус рассмеялся. — Мальчишка должен был сдохнуть, как только мой дух занял его тело. Упрямый паршивец, а? Но ничего — как только они доберутся до Вуали, он сгинет навеки. Твое беспокойство весьма трогательно, однако безнадежно запоздало.

Услышав за спиной шорох, Регулус обернулся и обнаружил, что Темный Лорд направился к лестнице наверх.

— Куда вы? — с отчаянием спросил Регулус. Изар отбыл с десяток минут назад, они уже не успеют его перехватить.

Карие глаза на миг озарились багровым отсветом.

— Запечатать министерство, разумеется. Перекрыть все входы и выходы и объявить тревогу.

Помедлив всего мгновение, Регулус устремился за высокой фигурой Лорда. Сириус следовал за ним по пятам.

— Не стоит его недооценивать, — злорадно прошипел портрет им вслед. — Мальчик понятия не имеет, как пользоваться своими способностями, но Сигнус — он создал их. У вас нет ни единого шанса.

От этих слов по спине Регулуса пронесся холод, однако решимость спасти сына неудержимо гнала его вперед.

***

— Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, — последовал вкрадчивый ответ.

Когда она грациозно опустилась рядом, грива ярких рыжих волос скользнула почти до земли. Изар невольно засмотрелся на ее платье — сочетание зеленого и голубого подчеркивало зелень глаз. Фарфоровая кожа под фиолетовым небом словно сияла, а длинные ресницы бросали густые тени на щеки и привлекали внимание к полным губам. На вид ей было едва за двадцать.

Это прекрасное видение отличалось от знакомой ему Лили Поттер как небо и земля. Девушка перед ним была воплощением грации и изящества, окутанная сияющим маревом самой чистой и светлой магии, которую Изар когда-либо видел. На мгновение он устыдился того, что пятнает ее эманациями тьмы, что от него исходили. Впрочем, он тут же с отвращением отбросил эту мысль.

Откинувшись на спину в высокую траву, Изар в ужасе зажмурился. Что с ним творится? Он что, извращенец — восхищаться манящими изгибами тела матери?

И все же, несмотря ни на что, он был рад, что наконец-то увидел девушку, в которую влюбился его отец. Эта Лили когда-то свела Регулуса с ума, и теперь Изар прекрасно его понимал.

— Я и сам справлюсь, — буркнул он. — А без твоей помощи обойдусь уж точно, — приоткрыв один глаз, Изар неприязненно покосился на Лили. — Как ты вообще пробралась ко мне в голову? Или это просто игра моего подсознания, как вон те твари в небе? — и он ткнул пальцем в квакающих жаб над головой.

Глянув в указанном направлении, девушка широко улыбнулась.

— Нет, — мягко ответила она. — Я — осколок души Лили Эванс.

Резко открыв глаза, Изар весь подобрался. Не прекращая улыбаться, Лили медленно придвинулась ближе и улеглась рядом. Подперев голову рукой, она с теплотой посмотрела на сына. Казалось, она пытается запомнить его лицо до последней черточки.

— Ты хоркрукс? — неверяще выдохнул Изар. — Быть не может! — от потрясения он даже не пошевелился, когда Лили протянула руку и коснулась его щеки, пальцем нежно обведя ее контуры.

Затем она снова улыбнулась.

— Почему же не может? — спросила Лили.

Изар окинул ее скептическим взглядом.

— Хоркруксы — это темнейшая магия; ты же сама сражаешься с Темным Лордом, у которого есть хоркруксы, — ложь слетела с языка без малейших усилий. Следовало помнить, что и Дамблдор, и Лили верили, что Волдеморт создал хоркрукс, и не один. Темному Лорду же их вера играла на руку: так тайна его истинной природы — волшебного существа — пребывала в меньшей опасности. — На словах ты осуждаешь убийства, и все же сама хладнокровно убила кого-то, чтобы получить хоркрукс.

Зеленые глаза потемнели, и Лили опустила взгляд в землю.

— Я создала только один хоркрукс, в то время как у Темного Лорда их несколько. Кроме того, он обращается к темным искусствам снова и снова — это приносит ему наслаждение. Я же поклялась, что день, когда я создам хоркрукс, станет последним днем, когда я запятнаю руки темной магией.

С момента создания хоркрукса Лили стала лишь тенью себя прежней. Когда Изар впервые увидел ее в Отделе тайн, она походила на живой труп. Дело было не только и не столько в ее глухой тоске из-за прошлых ошибок, сколько в том, что ее душа была ущербной. Внезапно все обретало смысл.

— Зачем ты это сделала? Зачем пошла на создание столь темного артефакта? — ровно спросил он, позволяя руке Лили задержаться на лице. Свои подозрения относительно ее мотивов у него были, но казались такими неправдоподобными…

Лили тихо вздохнула и снова подняла взгляд на лягушек, плывущих среди облаков.

— Впервые взяв тебя на руки, я ощутила печаль и вместе с тем — огромную, всепоглощающую любовь. Я знала, что, оставив тебя в магловском приюте, уже никогда не испытаю ничего подобного. В тот день, когда я отдала тебя, какая-то часть меня будто умерла. Чтобы забыться, я с головой погрузилась в работу — в свои исследования в Комнате смерти.

Лили помолчала, с нечитаемым выражением лица провожая глазами проплывающий над головой портключ.

— По мере того, как мои исследования продвигались, я снова и снова обращала внимания на душу, которая неизменно пребывала у самой границы Вуали. День за днем я вслушивалась в ее шепот — до тех пор, пока бесконечные часы, проведенные у Вуали, не начали сводить меня с ума. Временами коллегам приходилось уводить меня от Арки силой, но в конце концов мне удалось выяснить, кому принадлежала душа. Регулус когда-то рассказывал мне семейное предание о Проклятии Сигнуса — считалось, что сутью его был дар некромантии. Я, однако, постепенно поняла, что это было не так. Одержимость — вот чем было проклятие на самом деле.

Изар фыркнул и закатил глаза, повернувшись лицом к небу.

Погладив Изара по щеке, Лили положила руку ему на грудь.

— Поняв, что задумал Сигнус, я… я испугалась. Хоть я и не знала наверняка, суждено ли тебе стать сосудом для его духа, такая вероятность существовала. В отчаянии я решилась на ужасный поступок — единственное, что могло помочь. Я создала хоркрукс. Я отсекла часть своей души и поместила ее в Вуаль — прикрепила к душе Сигнуса. Он даже не подозревает, что все это время я следовала за ним. Своим присутствием я защищаю тебя, не даю твоей душе покинуть тело.

Лицо Лили омрачилось.

— Чтобы создать хоркрукс, мне пришлось пойти на ужасное преступление. Я убила человека. Однако решимость защитить тебя придала мне сил. Я снова и снова вспоминала, как держала тебя на руках и какие чувства при этом испытывала. Ты был так чист — невинная жертва моих козней. Я бы скорее умерла, чем позволила проклятию забрать твою жизнь просто потому, что тебе не повезло родиться с нужным набором генов.

Изар резко сел, и рука Лили бессильно соскользнула. Нахмурившись, он невидящим взглядом уставился на бумажные цветы и попытался привести мысли в порядок. Не в его привычках было испытывать жалость или сочувствие к кому-то, не входящему в круг самых близких ему людей. Изар не был ни добросердечен, ни мягок. Видя чужие страдания, обычно он спокойно отворачивался; он ненавидел маглов и недолюбливал маглорожденных.

Однако отчаянный поступок Лили не смог оставить его равнодушным. Она не только рисковала собственной жизнью, отсекая возможность чувствовать, часть собственной души, но и пожертвовала собственными убеждениями, решаясь на столь темный ритуал, обратить который не было никакой возможности.

— Я знаю, что сделала бы это снова, если понадобится, сын мой, — Лили тоже села, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. — Я пошла на это не только из любви к тебе, но и из эгоистических побуждений. Меня мучила вина и угрызения совести за то, что я сделала с Регулусом. Я хотела избавиться от этих чувств и верила, что хоркрукс мне в этом поможет, — тут Лили пристально всмотрелась в него. — Скажи, это сработало? Или я по-прежнему живу с грузом вины на совести? Конечно, я заслужила это, и все же…

Изар уставился на Лили, свою мать, но увидел перед собой только женщину, придавленную грузом прошлых ошибок.

— Нет, — выдохнул Изар. — Ты не раскаиваешься в том, что сделала с Регулусом. Но… ты утверждаешь, что жалеешь о том, как поступила со мной.

Он не стал поднимать вопрос о том, стала ли она свидетелем их встречи с Лили Поттер. Если часть ее души действительно следовала за Сигнусом с тех самых пор, как тот сбежал из-за Вуали, то и на втором испытании должна была присутствовать. Впрочем, возможно, она воспринимала происходящее во внешнем мире лишь урывками, когда Сигнус испытывал прилив сил.

Девушка перед ним не помнила ничего, что случилось после создания хоркрукса. Это был слепок с более юной версии Лили Поттер, которая еще не создала хоркрукс и не утратила способности чувствовать — самой сути своей человечности. Тогда ею двигало лишь отчаянное стремление спасти сына и надежда приглушить чувство вины за свои проступки.

— Жалеешь ли ты о том, как поступила с Регулусом? — спросил Изар вслух. — Твоя взрослая версия утверждает, что нет, и что во имя Света ты бы сделала это еще раз.

Дрожащие губы Лили сложились в улыбку.

— В то время я верила, что делаю это во имя высшего блага, чтобы уничтожить Темного Лорда раз и навсегда. Однако потом на меня навалилось осознание того, что я натворила. Мой поступок ставил меня на одну доску с темными магами — я стала ничем не лучше их. Я играла чувствами Регулуса и использовала их против него — я предала его доверие. Ты же… я даже зачала тебя как простую приманку.

Изар видел, какая борьба происходит внутри Лили. Он хотел возненавидеть ее, снова сказать, что не желает ее помощи. То, как она поступила с Регулусом, было непростительно, и Изар так и не смог до конца понять, как Лили вообще пришло в голову подобное. Однако он обнаружил, что обвинения не идут с языка. Девушка перед ним действительно раскаивалась в том, что сделала — а если так, то и настоящая Лили когда-то чувствовала то же самое.

Регулус и Снейп как-то заявляли, что Лили Эванс не способна на раскаяние.

Однако сейчас перед Изаром находилось доказательство обратного. Все они ошибались. Той Лили, что сейчас была перед ним, не было смысла лгать. Она не могла слиться обратно со своей основной версией и желала только одного — помочь Изару вернуть контроль над телом.

Он не знал, как это повлияет на его отношение к настоящей Лили Поттер, но сейчас мог со спокойной совестью наслаждаться обществом той, что втайне всегда мечтал обрести.

Матерью.

Никто не узнает о том, насколько он размяк — все это происходит у него в голове. Когда же они изгонят Сигнуса, Лили последует за ним. Она не сможет снова воссоединиться с душой, от которой ее отрезали, и рассказать настоящей Лили о том, что произошло. Изар собирался воспользоваться представившимся шансом, и гори все огнем.

Потянувшись к Лили, он взял ее руку в свои. Это движение, казалось, потрясло ее. Даже если девушка и следила за ним все это время из-за плеча Сигнуса, он не мог ее в этом винить. Должно быть, Лили видела все, что видел Сигнус — видела, как он пытал магла во время Йольского торжества; видела, как терял голову от поцелуев Волдеморта, прижатый к стволу дерева.

Видела — и все равно смотрела на него сейчас как на какого-то ангела во плоти.

— Я прощаю тебя, — слова вылетели изо рта прежде, чем он успел их остановить.

Изар снова напомнил себе, что перед ним не та Лили Поттер, которую он знал. Не было ничего зазорного в том, чтобы уверить этот осколок души в своем прощении; в том, чтобы смотреть на нее, прикасаться к ней. В глубине души Изар хотел, чтобы у них было больше времени на то, чтобы узнать друг друга, но в то же время понимал, что это невозможно.

Лицо Лили исказилось; подавшись вперед, она порывисто обняла его.

— Я не заслуживаю твоего прощения, но слышать такое — это бесконечно много для меня значит.

Руки ее сжались крепче, и Изар медленно выдохнул, расслабляясь.

Объятие длилось несколько мгновений; потом Изару стало не по себе. Он отстранился, пытаясь справиться с отвращением от собственной мягкотелости. Вот он пережил первое в своей жизни материнское объятие — и мир не засиял новыми красками; не изменилось ровным счетом ничего.

Должно быть, ее отсутствие в жизни Изара несколько умерило его тоску по материнской ласке. В приюте он мечтал о теплых объятиях и нежных прикосновениях — однако шли годы, и эти детские мечты под натиском суровой реальности постепенно бледнели и исчезали.

Странно, но с Регулусом он не чувствовал ничего подобного.

Изар коротко улыбнулся Лили.

— Так что у тебя был за план?


	37. Часть II. Глава 5

Министр добродушно хохотнул и похлопал себя по объемистому животу, поглядывая на высокого, худощавого волшебника перед собой. Он не уставал поражаться тому, как люди, подобные Риддлу, ухитряются не набрать ни единого лишнего фунта, несмотря на все обеды, проглоченные второпях прямо на рабочем месте. А все эти светские мероприятия, рестораны… уму непостижимо!

По мнению Корнелиуса, главное — уметь себя подать. Может, ему и недостает лоска Тома, но в моде он понимает куда больше. Окончание срока не за горами, и потом он непременно посоветует Риддлу добавить в гардероб немного красок. К примеру, его заместителю очень даже пригодится пара остроносых ботинок… скажем, фиолетовых.  
Привыкать к хорошему никогда не поздно.

— Учебная тревога, — снова хохотнув, Фадж покачал головой и пригладил свои редеющие волосы. — Да что же… Том, ее не объявляли уже десятки лет! — министр поправил очки на носу и неприязненно покосился на стопку отчетов перед собой.

Уж по чему он точно не будет скучать, сложив с себя полномочия, — так это по бумажной работе. Фадж снова качнул головой и провел пальцами по пергаментным свиткам. Возможно, использовать темно-синие чернила в корреспонденции с Францией по поводу поправок к мирному договору было не самой лучшей идеей. В последнее время ходили слухи о появлении там Темного Лорда. Во Франции, подумать только! Просто неслыханно.

Он взял со стола стакан воды и отпил немного, чтобы выиграть время. Неделя тянулась просто бесконечно. Выборы следующего министра должны были состояться в пятницу, а в понедельник, когда станут известны результаты, он освободит кабинет.

К сожалению, сбором вещей заботы его не ограничивались. Нужно было еще подготовиться к светским приемам, набросать речь по поводу вступления в должность преемника…

— В самом деле, Том, — Фадж облизнул губы. — Куда катится этот мир? Темные Лорды! Мерлин, в мое время, когда объявлялись отдельные бунтари от политики, их называли просто смутьянами. Смутьянами! — он возвысил голос. — Темные лорды, светлые лорды… их не существует. Кучка бандитов, которые хотят привлечь к себе внимание, только и всего. Министерство — вот та сила, что объединяет людей и указывает им путь, а вовсе не какой-то… культ, что сеет страх и хаос. Достаточно принять пару законов построже, и только их и видели. Франции следовало бы взять с нас пример — в Британии не случилось ни единого нападения с тех самых пор, как Руфус Скримджер заявил о том, что будет баллотироваться в министры. Стоит ему занять этот пост, и…

Чужая ладонь с силой хлопнула о пергамент, размазывая непросохшие чернила, и Фадж вздрогнул. Он с недоумением посмотрел на узкую руку с длинными пальцами, а затем поднял взгляд на своего заместителя.

— Сколь бы сильно меня ни занимали ваши взгляды на происходящее в Британии, министр, мы обсуждали учебную тревогу. Просто нажав кнопку, вы сбережете массу сил, которые бы иначе потратили, попусту сотрясая воздух, — Том смерил его холодным взглядом и затем, словно спохватившись, растянул губы в улыбке.

От блеска крепких белых зубов Корнелиус моргнул, а затем негодующе залопотал:

— Учебная тревога! — он яростно затряс головой. — Но ее не объявляли уже…

— …десятки лет, — сухо закончил за него Том. Прикрыв глаза, заместитель уставился перед собой в пространство. — Да, вы уже упоминали этот факт, министр.

Том убрал руку, и Корнелиус в смятении посмотрел на испорченное письмо. Послание к французскому министру было почти закончено… теперь же аккуратные строчки превратились в одну большую кляксу, и исправить это не было никакой возможности. Подняв взгляд, он заметил, как Том преспокойно вытирает руку об обивку кресла.

— Я просто не вижу в этом смысла, Том. Парализовать работу министерства — зачем? Ты представляешь, сколько встреч из-за этого сорвется… — уловив перемены в окружающей обстановке, Фадж осекся.

Бросив случайный взгляд на свой стакан, он увидел, как поверхность воды идет мелкой рябью. Нахмурившись, министр с беспокойством отметил, что у него кружится голова, и в целом ему немного не по себе.

— Как-то… как-то здесь душновато, не находишь, Том?

— Как знать, — последовал неторопливый ответ, — Возможно, вы просто запыхались от своей нескончаемой болтовни.

Корнелиус резко выпрямился, чувствуя, как на лбу выступил пот.

— Прошу прощения? — он посмотрел на заместителя, гадая, всегда ли тот был таким высоким. Выползший из углов сумрак, казалось, окутывал Тома и погружал лицо в тень — так, что видны оставались только сверкающие глаза.

Фадж тяжело сглотнул, с удивлением заметив, что в кабинете одновременно стало жарко и как-то промозгло — вещи, казалось, абсолютно несовместимые. Воздух тихо потрескивал, словно напитанный… магией? Однако это невозможно. Том Риддл никогда не был особо сильным магом, разве не так?

Тем временем Том снова уперся ладонями в стол и подался вперед. На губах его играла улыбка, которую Корнелиус не мог назвать иначе как угрожающей.

— Полагаю, пустить сигнал тревоги — отличная идея, вы не находите?

Корнелиус уже открыл рот, собираясь напомнить Тому, что это невозможно, когда за глазами вспыхнула резкая боль, обрывая поток мыслей.

От неожиданности он на мгновение потерял дар речи. Голова разламывалась на части, пока чужая воля безжалостно продиралась сквозь сознание. Распахнув рот, министр издал пронзительный крик, не в силах вынести такой муки.

«Никто тебя не услышит, Корнелиус», — тихий шепот в голове звучал почти нежно. — «Но терпеть осталось недолго — совсем скоро ты окажешься дома, с миссис Фадж. Уверен, что она мигом вылечит эту мигрень своими фирменными пирожными».

Министр повалился на стол — боль была такой ужасной, что вскоре сил не осталось даже на крик. Мысли в голове словно перемещались, выстраивались в другом порядке. Он булькнул и пустил пузыри, целая гроздь которых затем сползла с губ на подбородок. Когда нависший над ним человек усмехнулся и потрепал его по щеке, Корнелиус счастливо заулыбался. Если получилось смешно, почему бы не сделать это снова?

На этот раз пузырь получился больше. Когда он лопнул, слюна забрызгала его мантию. Увидев, как пара капель приземлилась на незаконченное письмо на столе, Корнелиус хихикнул. С каким удовольствием он спустил бы всю эту писанину в унитаз!

«Ну будет, будет, вы же не хотите испортить такой красивый полосатый костюм, министр?» — Корнелиус со стоном помотал головой. — «А сейчас мы должны объявить тревогу. Министерству и всем его сотрудникам она пойдет только на пользу. Она не только позволит подготовиться к настоящей угрозе, если таковая настанет, но и покажет всем, что в руках министра сосредоточена реальная власть. Вы же не хотите выглядеть в глазах общества безвольным мямлей, не так ли? У вас есть полное право объявлять тревогу, и самое время это продемонстрировать».

Министр заморгал, понимая, что доводы Риддла звучат весьма убедительно. Подобные сценарии следовало время от времени репетировать — просто на всякий случай.

— Д-да, — запинаясь, пробормотал Фадж. — Да, мистер Риддл… вы совершенно… совершенно правы.

«Вы же не собираетесь запоминать вмешательство в ваше сознание, не так ли? Мы обсуждали исключительно вопросы дипломатии. Из-за стресса, связанного со сдачей поста, у вас началась жуткая мигрень — это и неудивительно, учитывая то, сколько всего на вас навалилось».

Облизнув пересохшие губы, Фадж кивнул.

— Неудивительно…

Внезапно давление на сознание исчезло, и Фадж заморгал. Подняв глаза, он обнаружил перед собой Тома, который сидел в кресле для посетителей, закинув ногу на ногу. Заместитель смотрел на него с нескрываемым беспокойством.

— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете, министр? — подавшись вперед, Том зашарил по внутренним карманам. — Ваш нос! Из него кровь идет!

Заметив, как кровь капает прямо на мантию, Фадж побагровел.

— О Мерлин, — смущенно хмыкнул он, — Боюсь, в последнее время я несколько сдал, Том. Оно и неудивительно — такой стресс… ты же понимаешь, да? — взяв предложенный платок, Фадж промокнул кровь. — Эти мигрени меня прикончат. Такое ужасное напряжение, я…  
— Министр, — уверенно прервал его Том, — так что с учебной тревогой?

Корнелиус нахмурился. Судя по неестественной улыбке заместителя, тот тоже чувствовал себя неважно.

— Конечно, конечно, — Фадж достал палочку из ящика стола и взмахнул ей в направлении картины, на которой был изображен его загородный дом у озера.

Золоченая рама отошла от стены, открывая взгляду кнопку тревоги и микрофон. Слабо улыбнувшись Тому, министр нажал кнопку.

Как ни странно, заместитель покинул кабинет еще до того, как сирена отзвучала — а Корнелиус так хотел еще раз обсудить с ним договор с французами перед тем, как вернуться домой к миссис Фадж! Быть может, она даже приготовила сегодня свои фирменные пирожные. Тарелка домашней сдобы и стаканчик огневиски — лучшее средство от мигреней.

Все это просто невыносимо.

***

Где-то в лабиринте коридоров министерства при первых звуках сирены фигура, закутанная в плащ, ненадолго замерла. Затем, хитро усмехнувшись, волшебник как ни в чем не бывало продолжил путь.

— Говорит министр магии, — прокатившийся по коридорам голос звучал столь же оглушительно, сколь и сирена до это, — Это учебная тревога, общая для всех отделов министерства. Просьба немедленно очистить коридоры. Всем сотрудникам оставаться в своих кабинетах вплоть до окончания тревоги. Лифты и камины, работающие на вход и выход в министерство, временно деактивированы.

— Обученные авроры будут патрулировать коридоры и помогут добраться посетителям до специально созданных зон безопасности. Любой замеченный в несоблюдении перечисленных правил будет задержан. Благодарим за понимание и содействие. Мы работаем для того, чтобы сделать наше министерство надежным и безопасным.

Сверкнув глазами, Сигнус хмыкнул. Они закрывают министерство, подумать только, и ради кого?

Ради мальчишки, какого-то жалкого сопляка.

Что за идиоты.

«Тебя, должно быть, высоко ценят, внучок», — мысленно заметил Сигнус.

Он обшарил сознание в поисках своего юного потомка и вскоре обнаружил его в самом дальнем уголке. На мгновение Сигнус задержался, испытывая соблазн снова напасть и поглотить те силы, что мальчишка накопил со времени их последнего столкновения. Сейчас Изара окутывало плотное облако магии, которая казалась куда светлее, чем раньше. В прошлый раз аура потомка сочилась тьмой столь же восхитительно непроглядной, как и собственная магия Сигнуса.

Быть может, мальчишка решил побороть темную магию светлой? Сигнус даже развеселился от абсурдности подобной затеи. Что ж, пусть пока трепыхается. Сказать по правде, Сигнус успел проникнуться к потомку некоторой симпатией и ничего не имел против того, чтобы тот прожил немного подольше.

Не знай он наверняка, что это невозможно, то решил бы, что Изар Блэк — реинкарнация его самого. Они были до странного похожи: оба необычайно талантливы, оба могущественны и искушены в темных искусствах; оба упрямы и решительны. Однако была между ними и огромная разница.

Жалкие сентиментальные привязанности делали Изара слабым. Сигнус знал, что сам мальчик считал себя холодным и черствым, однако со стороны было очевидно, что это вовсе не так. Изар весьма трепетно относился к отцу и даже к своему дяде, презренному предателю крови. Оба они были куда слабее младшего Блэка, однако тот все равно проводил в их обществе массу времени.

Были и другие — те, кому мальчишка зачем-то выказывал уважение вместо того, чтобы сразу поставить на место.

Изар обладал невиданным могуществом, однако до сих пор до конца не осознавал своего потенциала.

«Я покажу тебе настоящую магию перед тем, как ты умрешь, мальчишка. Я покажу тебе силу, которая все это время была у тебя перед носом», — пообещал Сигнус, уверенно скользя по коридорам Отдела тайн.

В ответ он почувствовал вспышку интереса, но в остальном потомок оставался тих и никак себя не проявлял. Усмехнувшись напоследок, Сигнус переключил внимание на окружающее.  
Изар мог бы далеко пойти, но привязанности всегда были сильнее и сдерживали его, тянули назад. В первой жизни жена была для Сигнуса лишь средством продолжить род, а дети — лабораторными крысами, выведенными на потребу его экспериментам. Когда оказалось, что ни один из них не унаследовал тот искусственный ген, который мог подарить ему вечную жизнь, Сигнус окончательно отдалился от семьи и остаток дней провел затворником. В память о себе он оставил лишь одно указание, один приказ — род Блэков ни за что не должен прерваться.

Все они были для него пустым местом. Отсутствие привязанностей позволило Сигнусу полностью отдаться своим исследованиям и опытам. Именно благодаря этому он обрел то, к чему так стремился.

Бессмертие.

Он добился успеха там, где все прочие до него потерпели неудачу, и в своей новой жизни Сигнус не собирался ограничиваться ролью простого исследователя.

Впрочем, даже после того, как он вберет остатки души из-за Вуали, предстоит разобраться еще с одним препятствием — тем недочеловеком, тем убогим колдунишкой, что присвоил себе титул Темного Лорда. Тем самым, кто считал шестнадцатилетнего подростка подходящей кандидатурой в любовники.

Сигнус отдавал себе отчет, что борьба предстоит напряженная, однако не сомневался в успехе. Магия была сильна в Изаре, и его уникальных способностей с лихвой хватит, чтобы совладать с Волдемортом. Задача абсолютно тривиальная, если вдуматься.  
Впрочем, чуть больше времени на подготовку ему бы не помешало. Сигнус не привык лицедействовать, изображая шестнадцатилетнего сопляка, готового молиться на отца. Регулус что-то заподозрил с самого начала и непонятным образом сумел докопаться до правды. Неужели портрет, оставшийся на Гриммо, проболтался?

Судя по тому, что тревогу объявили на все министерство, Сигнус сильно подозревал, что без Темного Лорда тут не обошлось.

Неважно. Стоит добраться до Вуали, как душа его вновь обретет целостность. Это будет легко — даже легче, чем занять тело мальчишки. Тогда все прошло как по маслу — несмотря на некоторое сопротивление Изара, Сигнус легко взял над ним верх. Единственное, чего он не предусмотрел — то, что Изар как-то ухитрится выжить. Сигнус предполагал, что, даже несмотря на ущербность его души, слияния потомок не переживет.

Неужели щенок выгрыз себе несколько лишних часов жизни на одном голом упрямстве? Или дело было в чем-то еще?

На мгновение Сигнус задумался, но затем тряхнул головой, отбрасывая сомнения. Все это несущественно. Слившись с оставшейся частью души, он покинет Британию и начнет жизнь заново. Первым делом отберет владения Блэков у своих никчемных потомков; затем подыщет себе очередную племенную кобылу, чтобы продолжить род. Когда тело Изара состарится, понадобится другой носитель нужного гена. Остается только надеяться, что на этот раз удастся получить его уже в первом, максимум втором поколении.

Он слишком надолго выпал из течения времени. Впрочем, перемены, произошедшие в волшебном мире, волновали Сигнуса мало. В конце концов, это всего лишь набор внешних условий, в которых придется работать.

Он пробирался все дальше, стараясь держаться в тени. Это было несложно — из-за объявленной тревоги свет в коридорах убавили до минимума.

Ему не было нужды рыться в воспоминаниях Изара, чтобы узнать дорогу к Вуали. Во времена своей молодости Сигнус проводил перед каменной аркой дни напролет. Ушли годы, чтобы понять, что привить бессмертие собственному телу, уже стареющему, не удастся, однако существует возможность внедрить его в ДНК, в сперму — и передать потомкам.

Путь в вечную жизнь начинался с утробы матери. Целью Сигнуса было привязать свой дух к миру живых даже после смерти и максимально облегчить себе захват нового тела. Он не собирался делать потомков бессмертными, о нет. Изар всего лишь был носителем гена, который позволял Сигнусу без проблем занять тело потомка — и обеспечивал уникальные способности к темной магии, благодаря которым мальчишка смог бы коснуться Вуали и не погибнуть.

Оказавшись на смертном одре, Сигнус пришел в отчаяние, осознав, что признаки «проклятия» не проявились ни у его детей, ни даже у внуков. Он боялся смерти, боялся оказаться прикованным к Вуали навечно. Однако в конце концов все получилось.

Какая жалость, что сосудом для его души выпало стать тому, кто мог оказаться ценным союзником. Как бы ему пригодился гениальный ум Изара, его хитроумные изобретения!

Едва ступив в Комнату смерти, Сигнус сразу же почувствовал притяжение Вуали. Ему не нужно было даже видеть ее — часть души за призрачным пологом арки звала, не умолкая ни на мгновение.

_Я иду…_

В своем ликовании Сигнус не обращал внимания ни на что вокруг. Будь он чуть внимательнее, то заметил бы среди теней высокую фигуру Темного Лорда, ощутил бы на себе его пронзительный взгляд.

Однако Сигнусом двигало лишь одно стремление.

Пронизывающий холод комнаты, от которого руки и шея тут же покрылись гусиной кожей, был знаком и приятен. Таинственная обстановка комнаты теперь, когда он смотрел на нее молодыми, здоровыми глазами, завораживала еще больше. Сигнус медленно подошел к краю впадины и, не обращая внимания на бесконечные ряды скамей в амфитеатре, уставился на каменную арку, что гордо возвышалась в центре. Под порывами призрачного ветра ткань Вуали шла рябью и переливалась, словно тончайший шелк.

Единственным, что портило очарование картины, были три фигуры, которые стояли перед аркой и о чем-то между собой спорили.

Поняв, кто перед ним, Сигнус раздраженно заворчал. Два его скудоумных отродья и грязнокровка. Впрочем, он и сам виноват, что так медлил перед отбытием в министерство. Живое тело принесло с собой столько ошеломительных, захватывающих ощущений, что Сигнус погрузился в них с головой и даже не подумал, что его могут перехватить.  
Несмотря на то, что незваные гости были досадной помехой на пути, его охватила волна радости.

Что ж, отчего бы не повеселиться.

***

Ловко соскочив со спины лягушки, Изар закрыл дверь, за которой осталось болото. Оглядев иллюзорный Отдел тайн вокруг, он с горечью напомнил себе, что в это самое время Сигнус находится в настоящем министерстве.

Изар нахмурился — время стремительно утекало сквозь пальцы, однако действовать быстрее он не мог.

— Что случится, если он воссоединится с остатками души? Ты утверждаешь, что я не…

— Ты не умрешь, — убежденно кивнула Лили. — Я годами работала над этим планом, Изар, — в зеленых глазах читалась усталость. — Если бы я не была уверена в том, что хоркрукс поможет, то ни за что бы не решилась его создать. Хоркруксы обладают собственной магией, сколь бы слаба она ни была. Я могу защитить твой дух, удержать его в пределах тела.

Старательно не обращая внимания на ее умоляющий взгляд, он осмотрелся. Сигнуса, видимо, ничуть не беспокоило то, как близко к верхним слоям сознания он подобрался — по крайней мере, агрессии он не проявлял. Изар задумчиво рассматривал глянцевые черные стены и пол.

— Уверен, что легилименция помогла бы вышвырнуть Сигнуса из моего тела, — наконец заявил он, поворачиваясь к Лили. Теперь платье матери отливало темно-алым, составляя неприятный контраст с волосами. — Возможно, хоркрукс вообще бы не понадобился — жертва с твоей стороны оказалась бы напрасной.

Лили качнула головой, и волосы рассыпались у нее по плечам.

— Легилименция бы не помогла, сынок. Сигнус специально сделал так, чтобы твое тело оказалось беззащитно перед его атакой. Сами твои гены перекроены под его нужды, поэтому ментальная магия тут бессильна.

Изар нахмурился, вспоминая разговор с Сигнусом перед тем, как дух прапрадеда набросился на него.

— Но Сигнус сам говорил, что, если я научусь окклюменции, то он не сумеет поглотить мою душу, — возразил он.

— Это так, но сейчас речь идет не о слиянии душ, а о одержимости. Теперь, когда он уже пробрался внутрь твоего тела, легилименция нас не спасет. Если бы ты освоил окклюменцию, стал мастером этого искусства — возможно, у тебя бы получилось избежать этой ситуации, — Лили невесело улыбнулась. — Скорее всего, ты уже заметил, что таланта к окклюменции у тебя, мягко говоря, не наблюдается. Дело в том, что Сигнус позаботился об этом еще когда создавал свое проклятие. Ему нужна была гарантия твоей уязвимости. Когда Темный Лорд согласился тебя учить, Сигнус почувствовал угрозу и решил напасть раньше, чтобы не позволить тебе стать мастером-окклюментом.

Изар разрывался между уважением к гению предка и удовлетворением от того, что его вины в том, что окклюменция оказалась ему не по зубам, не было.

Теперь все обретало смысл, словно кусочки огромной головоломки наконец вставали на места. Единственное, чего он не понимал — зачем Лили Поттер когда-то едва ли не за руку подвела его к Вуали. Если бы он не коснулся ее тогда, проблемы вообще бы не было.

Прикрыв глаза, он изучающе посмотрел на мать. Только что они очистили поле от налета присутствия Сигнуса. Лили утверждала, что следует действовать изнутри. Когда та предложила освободить от влияния Сигнуса комнату за комнатой, Изар только и мог, что молча пялиться на нее в ответ.

— И как же нам это сделать? — ядовито поинтересовался он. — Ты считаешь, что достаточно усилием воли очистить воображаемую комнату, а потом просто закрыть в нее дверь и вуаля?  
Лили улыбнулась.

— Здесь все в твоей власти. В конце концов, это твое собственное сознание.

Изар фыркнул. Лили явно чего-то недоговаривала. Постепенно очистить разум от следов присутствия Сигнуса и запечатать все двери — не могло быть все настолько просто. Что мешает предку заметить что-то неладное и взломать все запоры снова? Вся эта чистка сильно напоминала Изару какое-то подобие окклюменции — Лили же сама недавно заявляла, что ни окклюменция, ни легилименция справиться с Сигнусом не помогут.

— Это пустая трата времени, — пренебрежительно заявил Изар. Он снова уставился на мать, пытаясь угадать, какие коварные планы та вынашивает в своей рыжей голове. Разумеется, по лицу Лили прочитать ничего не удавалось. Изар ткнул в ее сторону пальцем; злость снова брала верх. — Как это поможет нам защититься от Сигнуса? Он просто распахнет все двери снова и проберется еще глубже, чем до этого.

Лягушка, с которой он недавно слез, хрипло квакнула и ускакала в одну из открытых дверей. Изар, охваченный гневом, не обратил на нее внимания. Лили молча накручивала на палец прядь волос и поглядывала вглубь коридора Отдела тайн.

— У меня нет полной уверенности, что это сработает, — наконец призналась она и тут же продолжила, не давая Изару себя перебить: — Однако я знаю наверняка, что ты выживешь — знаю, что в итоге сможешь дать Сигнус отпор. Закрыв двери твоего сознания, мы обеспечим себе дополнительное преимущество.

Изар упер руки в колени и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Да как ты вообще можешь судить, выживу я или нет? Тебе нет веры — черт, да ты, похоже, сама не знаешь, что делать!

Отвернувшись от него, Лили уперлась ладонью в зеркальную дверь, из которой они только что вышли.

— В моей власти защитить тебя…

Резко выпрямившись, Изар шагнул вперед.

— Ты это уже говорила. Какой силой ты можешь обладать в моем сознании?

Лили и так была миниатюрной, однако, склонив голову и обняв себя за плечи, она стала казаться совсем крошечной.

— У меня есть сила… сила материнской любви, сила самопожертвования.

Горло Изара сжалось, и ему стало трудно дышать; мгновение он просто таращился на Лили.

— Сила материнской любви? — неверяще выдохнул Изар. — Как это может быть, когда тебя и матерью-то с трудом можно назвать? — не найдя больше слов от возмущения, он молча всплеснул руками.

Лили резко развернулась, и волосы вздулись за ее спиной, словно капюшон кобры.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что поступила дурно, Изар, — прошипела она. — Когда ты родился, я два дня не выпускала тебя из рук, пытаясь решить, что делать. Эти дни стали самым счастливым временем в моей жизни. Я никогда прежде не испытывала такой чистой и всепоглощающей любви, и вместе с этим — таких мук совести по поводу того, что зачала тебя со злым умыслом. Едва оставив тебя в приюте, я поняла, что это была ошибка. Я поняла! Все поняла…

Изар не хотел видеть ее слезы. Он упрямо отвернулся, нисколько не тронутый этим проявлением эмоций. Слезы ничего не значили, но слова… слова из головы выбросить было сложнее.

— Я была молода и слишком напугана, — с отчаянием продолжала она. — А чувство вины за то, что я бросила тебя, подкосило меня окончательно. Создав хоркрукс, я понимала, что никогда уже не смогу забрать тебя обратно — что я могла дать ребенку, оставшись с ущербной душой, жалким недочеловеком? Оставь мне хотя бы шанс на искупление, позволь принести эту жертву. Не стоит недооценивать силу моей любви, Изар — может, я и не вырастила тебя, но воспоминания о тех днях, что мы провели вместе, те чувства, что я тогда испытала — они останутся со мной навсегда. Материнская любовь дает силы даже обычным людям совершать невозможное.

Личность Лили была изломана, перековеркана — совершенное преступление ожесточило ее, уничтожило ту юную талантливую волшебницу, которой она когда-то была. Лили Эванс совершила огромную ошибку, позволив Дамблдору влиять на свои суждения. Благодаря стараниям директора она начала воспринимать Тьму как средоточие мирового зла и решила, что должна пожертвовать всем, лишь бы остановить ее.

Затем, после рождения Изара, Лили вышла из-под влияния Дамблдора. Видимо, горе и угрызения совести совсем ее поглотили, и она едва не утонула в них, пока не нашла новый смысл жизни.

Оберегать его.

Должно быть, на создание хоркрукса Лили толкнуло отчаяние и стремление хоть как-то искупить вину, защитив ребенка, которого она никогда не сможет назвать своим — и все же она это сделала. Расщепив же душу, Лили ожесточилась еще больше и стала глуха к своим чувствам и эмоциям. Возможно, впоследствии Лили пришла в ужас от того, что обратилась к столь темной магии — тогда, когда она снова вернулась под крыло к Дамблдору.

Изар тихо покачал головой; гнев растаял, сменившись острой жалостью.

— Тогда зачем ты подтолкнула меня к Вуали? В прошлом году ты сама привела меня к ней.  
Лили провела пальцами по зеркальной двери, настойчиво рассматривая свое отражение.

— Это сделала не я, а та, другая Лили. Мы больше не одно целое, Изар, как ни жаль мне это признавать. Лили никогда больше не стать цельной. Чтобы узнать, что ей двигало, тебе придется спросить у нее, а не у меня.

Внезапно Изара накрыло волной злобного ликования, исходящего от Сигнуса. Нахмурившись, он сосредоточился на внешнем мире. Когда он понял, что взгляд предка направлен на Регулуса и Сириуса, то почувствовал, как сердце сжалось. Веселье Сигнуса не сулило ни отцу, ни дяде ничего хорошего.

С бесстрастным видом Изар повернулся к Лили.

— Я остаюсь здесь.

Лили шагнула назад, отступая вглубь Отдела тайн. Платье ее налилось непроглядным мраком; она напряженно всматривалась в сына.

— Но как же двери? Нам нужно перекрыть ему доступ…

Глаза Изара сверкнули.

— Если он нападет на них, я попытаюсь перехватить контроль над телом… — тут он вспомнил ее недавний исступленный монолог. — Ты же понимаешь мое желание защитить семью, Лили, разве не так?

Та уже открыла рот, чтобы попытаться переубедить Изара, но вовремя себя одернула.

— Да, Изар. Я понимаю, — на губах Лили мелькнула улыбка — редкая гостья — однако, как и всякий раз до этого, у нее был оттенок горечи. — Мне радостно, что вы с Регулусом обрели друг друга. После всего пережитого горя вы оба заслужили немного счастья.

Эти слова разительно отличались от того, что сказала ему настоящая Лили Поттер. Та хотела оттолкнуть Изара от Регулуса; утверждала, что тот недостаточно вменяем для того, чтобы стать достойным отцом. Потянувшись к Лили, Изар сжал ее бледную руку. На мгновение ему стало грустно от того, что ему никогда не узнать матери — настоящей, цельной Лили Поттер. Интересно, какой была бы его жизнь, решись она его оставить у себя, вырастить его…

Впрочем, эту мысль он быстро прогнал. Сложившаяся жизнь его полностью устраивала — нет смысла тратить время на бесплодные сожаления.

Лили кивнула и тоже стиснула руки сына в своих.

— Я постараюсь запечатать все двери, Изар. Будь осторожен.

Она отвернулась и исчезла, оставляя Изара стоять в одиночестве посреди иллюзорного отдела тайн. Взяв эмоции под контроль, он позволил водовороту тьмы захлестнуть себя с головой. Он будет наблюдать и поджидать подходящий момент для нападения.

***

— Я не об этом тебя спрашивал, — прошипел Регулус. — Я хочу знать, был ли здесь Изар или еще нет.

Лили, закутанная в тяжелую мантию невыразимца, спокойно смотрела на него, скрестив руки на груди. В своем одеянии она походила на ожившего мертвеца — было непонятно, как в столь изможденном создании еще теплится жизнь.

— А я уже ответила, что его здесь не было, Регулус. Если бы ты слушал, мне не пришлось бы повторять.

Лили перевела взгляд темно-зеленых глаз на Сириуса, который переминался с ноги на ногу на заднем плане. Заметив ее интерес, Регулус дернулся.

— Джеймс очень бы хотел увидеться с тобой, Сириус, — тихо произнесла она. — Ты нужен ему.

Регулус вклинился между Лили и братом, пытаясь снова привлечь ее внимание.

— Тебя, кажется, вовсе не беспокоит мой внезапный интерес к местонахождению Изара. Казалось бы, что матери, даже самой плохой, будет не все равно, что с ее сыном, — он впервые воспользовался этим аргументом против Лили; впрочем, Регулус сомневался, что в ее сердце нашлось бы хоть немного любви к Изару.

Сердито отбросив темно-рыжую косу за спину, Лили выпрямилась. Поджав губы и прикрыв веки, она оглядела Регулуса.

— Это потому, что я знаю, что с ним сейчас происходит.

Угрожающе прищурившись, Регулус шагнул вперед. По сравнению с ним Лили казалась почти карлицей, однако ее это, казалось, ничуть не пугало.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Лили фыркнула и тряхнула головой.

— Не будь ты столь ослеплен своими амбициями, то давно бы понял, что проклятие Сигнуса вовсе не то, о чем говорят слухи. Создавая его, он думал не о некромантии. Должно быть, ты был ужасно разочарован, узнав, что это всего лишь одержимость, — Лили, как и всегда, видела его насквозь.

Регулус отступил на шаг; гнев его разгорался все сильнее.

— Как ты можешь так равнодушно к этому относиться? Неужели ты не видишь, что Сигнус может остаться в теле Изара насовсем? Мой сын может погибнуть!

Лили резко опустила руки; глаза ее яростно сверкнули.

— В отличие от тебя, я хотя бы попыталась что-то сделать!

Тряхнув головой, Регулус мрачно усмехнулся:

— Дорогуша, да ты понятия не имеешь, каково это — защищать кого-то. Что же ты сделала, а? Позвала на помощь Дамблдора? Объяснила ему, что Блэки — всего лишь…

Вспышка яркого света оборвала его. Регулуса швырнуло назад, и все, что он видел — это знакомые черты сына. Он попытался вернуть себе контроль над телом, но тщетно — оно не слушалось, и он продолжал неудержимо скользить сквозь воздух. Судя по выражению абсолютного ужаса на лице Сириуса, летел он прямиком к Вуали.

Он не может умереть, только не так.

Впрочем, вышло бы довольно смешно.

— Регулус!


	38. Часть II. Глава 6

Прозвучавший крик рванулся наружу слишком внезапно, чтобы Сигнус успел его проглотить. Мелкий пакостник все же ухитрился пробраться сквозь все его ментальные щиты. Сигнус зажал рукой рот, сводя на нет потуги мальчишки, пока расстояние между Регулусом и Вуалью стремительно уменьшалось.

Впрочем, ужас Изара быстро исчез, уступив место облегчению.

В последний момент тело Регулуса сменило направление и врезалось в одну из скамей неподалеку; Сигнус недовольно вздохнул. Впрочем, кто бы ни выступил в роли спасителя его никчемного потомка, смягчить удар он не озаботился — Регулус с силой ударился о камень сиденья. Сигнус настороженно огляделся. Предатель крови явно ничего не делал, грязнокровка тоже… кто же тогда спас этого идиота?

Он поднял голову и прищурился, вглядываясь в темноту. Призвав на помощь чувствительность к магии — дар своего праправнука — он наконец ощутил мощное дыхание волшебства, доносившееся из густых теней. Источник его, казалось, находился повсюду и в то же время нигде, словно описывал круги вокруг центрального котлована.

Откинув голову, Сигнус расхохотался.

Вы только посмотрите на это. Темный Лорд спасает неудачливого последователя? Темный Лорд тратит силы на того, кто не может защититься даже от примитивного магического импульса?

До чего же…

— Предсказуемо, — весело произнес он. — До чего же предсказуемо! — с этими словами Сигнус раскинул руки; от направленных на него взглядов в крови бурлил шальной задор. Он медленно направился вниз по ступеням, мимо каменных скамей — к арке Вуали.

Регулус тем временем вскарабкался на ноги и выставил перед собой палочку. Его брат и грязнокровка тем временем тоже держали Сигнуса под прицелом, но бездействовали. Прежний глава семьи Блэков замедлил шаг, ожидая, когда же появится великий и могучий Темный Лорд и помешает ему добраться до цели. Того, однако, нигде не было видно. Даже Волдеморт не решался поднять на него палочку!

Поймав взгляд Регулуса, Сигнус усмехнулся. Челюсть потомка была упрямо выпячена, а рука не дрожала.

— Тебе меня не остановить, — злорадно прошипел Сигнус, — И ты сам это понимаешь.

Он сделал еще один шаг и, как ни странно, Регулус тоже двинулся вперед. Яростно, почти безумно сверкая глазами, он прошипел:

— Не обольщайся, Сигнус. Я не задумываясь готов ранить Изара, если это поможет остановить тебя.

— Как благородно, — протянул Сигнус. — Поразительно, как это до тебя наконец дошло, что тело сына больше ему не принадлежит. Скажи-ка, кто открыл тебе глаза? Неужели Темный Лорд, которого даже не было рядом, когда все произошло? Или фамильный гобелен? В любом случае, это настоящий позор, — небрежно пожав плечами, Сигнус отвернулся от побагровевшего Регулуса. — Любопытно было бы узнать, как ты планируешь изгнать меня из этого тела. Боюсь, легилименция не поможет.

Регулус изо всех сил пытался сохранить невозмутимый вид, но последние слова Сигнуса заставили его тревогу прорваться наружу. Сжав губы, он быстро посмотрел Сигнусу за спину, в направлении выхода. Патриарх Блэков стремительно обернулся, ожидая увидеть позади крадущегося Темного Лорда, однако среди густых теней не было ни души. Усмехнувшись, он повернулся обратно.

— Как ни печально, даже мастер легилименции здесь бессилен.

Затем Сигнус переключил внимание на грязнокровку. Она смерила его холодным, тяжелым взглядом — взглядом, который никак не вязался с ее образом светлой волшебницы. Казалось, Лили нисколько не волнуется о судьбе своего отпрыска. Впрочем, может быть, перспектива гибели Изара действительно ее радовала. Судя по тому, что Сигнус видел в воспоминаниях мальчишки, в жизни сына Лили никак не присутствовала, хладнокровно бросив его в магловском приюте.

Ни один Блэк не заслуживает участи вырасти среди грязных маглов.

Посмотрев мимо них всех и наконец увидев Вуаль, Сигнус удовлетворенно выдохнул. Он начинал чувствовать усталость и нетерпение — верные признаки того, что снова стал смертным и имел свои ограничения. Ему нужно есть, спать и восстанавливать силы. Тело уже слушалось хуже, чем вначале. Мысль разобраться со всеми родственничками разом была заманчивой, однако Сигнус понимал, что это только вымотает его перед неизбежным противостоянием с Темным Лордом.

Возможно, он пока оставит их в живых, прибережет на потом. В конце концов, имеет он право на маленькие радости жизни? Главное сейчас — одолеть Лорда, а после этого со своими непутевыми потомками и грязнокровкой он как-нибудь справится. И, как знать, возможно, они на что-нибудь еще сгодятся.

Еще раз окинув всю троицу взглядом, Сигнус ринулся в атаку. Грязнокровка тут же шагнула в сторону, чуть опустив палочку, однако по-прежнему оставаясь настороже. У Сигнуса не было времени размышлять над ее поведением. Он ловко увернулся от темного проклятия, которым запустил в него Регулус, и одобрительно взвыл, заметив решимость в позе и выражении лица потомка. Тот был настроен серьезно и обещал стать неплохим развлечением. Казалось даже, что Регулусу не терпится причинить телу сына как можно больше боли.

Возможно, Сигнус его недооценил.

— Неплохо, — заметил он, невербальным щитом отбрасывая режущее проклятие. — Весьма неплохо.

Похвала, казалось, разъярила Регулуса еще больше. Глухо зарычав — только пены изо рта не хватало для полного сходства с диким зверем — он бросился вперед. Проклятия сыпались на Сигнуса градом, и тот на мгновение замер, восхищаясь мастерством противника, прежде чем стремительно уйти в сторону и укрыться за стеной из ответных заклинаний. Произносить их вслух не было нужды — вся эта возня по его меркам на настоящую битву никак не тянула.

Впрочем, один момент все же требовал некоторых усилий. Необходимо было сосредоточиться, чтобы вызвать к жизни те способности, которыми, как он знал, обладал Изар.

У способности чувствовать магию была и обратная сторона. В свое время Сигнус сделал так, чтобы обладатель созданного им гена мог коснуться Вуали и вобрать в себя его душу — а затем решил пойти еще дальше, чтобы обеспечить себе дополнительное преимущество. Изар умел видеть магические потоки — и благодаря этому мог и подавлять их в случае необходимости.

Сигнус заложил в него это умение исключительно из практических соображений. Он хотел, чтобы тело, куда попадет его душа, обладало могуществом, и могуществом уникальным. К счастью, Изар так не понял, что его необычный талант был ключом к силе куда более грозной. Мальчишка все это время пребывал в неведении.

Впрочем, скоро ему придется прозреть.

Прислушиваясь к дыханию магии, что наполняла тело Регулуса, Сигнус вытянул руку. Сосредоточившись, он решительно сжал пальцы. Потоки волшебства пульсировали в руке подобно большому сердцу, и Сигнус явственно чувствовал, где нужно надавить, чтобы оно остановилось. Нащупав невидимую точку, патриарх Блэков одним движением перекрыл источник магии потомка.

Красивое лицо Регулуса исказилось от ужаса, и он рухнул на колени. Палочка — уже не орудие возмездия, а лишь бесполезная деревяшка — со стуком покатилась по полу. Сигнус с нескрываемым восхищением любовался происходящим. Должно быть, лишиться магии для того, кто так к ней привык, было сущим мучением — как моральным, так и физическим. Волшебник в одно мгновение становился беспомощным, уязвимым.

Мгновение Сигнус смаковал последствия своего вмешательства. Картина была поистине прекрасной. Тело Регулуса сотрясала дрожь, а свет, пронизывающий все его существо, рассеялся, оставляя по себе лишь тьму. В одно мгновение он словно постарел — глубокие морщины прорезали лицо, а неизменный огонь в глазах погас.

Сигнус нашел зрелище трогательным, но еще и весьма забавным. Волшебники обычно не чувствовали своей магии — зато ее отсутствие ощущали сразу. Они были настолько настроены на потоки волшебства в своем теле, настолько созвучны им, что воспринимали как часть своей природы. Магия звучала в биении их сердца, наполняла каждый вздох, сквозила в каждом движении… магия была их смыслом и сутью. Когда она так внезапно исчезала, для волшебника это было как лишиться части себя. Того, что заставляло их чувствовать себя живыми, давало силу — больше не существовало. Теперь за каждый вздох приходилось бороться самим, а чувство созвучности всему, что происходит в мире, исчезало.

Лишиться магии так внезапно — это все равно что умереть. Жертвы оставались одни посреди холодного мира — дрожащие и беззащитные, они были вынуждены приучать свои тела существовать без помощи магии.

Обладая подобной властью, Сигнус чувствовал себя подобным богу; однако была у его дара и пара недостатков.

Во-первых, от потери магии волшебники все же не умирали. Взять себя в руки будет для них нелегко, однако смертью приступы паники не грозили. Впрочем, случись нужда, прикончить их будет парой пустяков. Пока жертвы трясутся от ужаса, ничто не помешает Сигнусу поднять палочку и довершить начатое.

Во-вторых, эффект не был постоянным. Как только Сигнус ослабит концентрацию, Регулус немедленно обретет магию снова.

Раздраженно зарычав, Сигнус наступил на палочку потомка, ломая ее пополам. Регулус резко вскинул голову и глянул на останки палочки сквозь свисавшие пряди черных волос. Потухшие глаза потрясенно расширились, и он издал хриплый стон, полный ужаса и неверия. Обхватив себя руками за плечи, он принялся раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, потерянно мотая головой.

Все это время Сигнус чутко прислушивался к реакции Изара внутри. Мальчишка был на удивление тих.

Ах, нет…

Вот оно.

Проблеск восхищения, потрясенного восторга.

«Ты был мастером магии… теперь же я по праву возвращаю это звание себе». Чтобы продемонстрировать Изару свое превосходство, Сигнус рассек палочкой воздух и обрушил на голову Регулуса невидимый кулак, отправляя того в беспамятство. Голову Регулуса теперь окружал быстро расплывающийся алый нимб — последний мазок, который довершил шедевр. Изар наконец перешел к активным действиям, и сознание Сигнуса окутало облако темной магии.

Мгновение понаблюдав за его потугами, Сигнус потянулся навстречу и направил поток магии в себя, подкрепляя силы.

— Сириус, беги, — прошептал женский голос из-за спины.

Сигнус резко обернулся, и огненный шар пролетел на волосок от его носа, разметав волосы. Он злобно уставился на последнего Блэка, оставшегося в строю.

— О да, — выдохнул Сигнус, — Беги, пока можешь.

Недоумок окружил себя щитом, на вид достаточно мощным, чтобы отразить практически любое заклинание. Похоже, Сириус наивно верил, что тот поможет ему избежать участи брата.

Согнувшись в отработанной аврорской стойке, Сириус замер, заслоняя неподвижное тело Регулуса. Лицо его с виду было каменным, однако Сигнус безошибочно различал на дне серых глаз сомнение и нерешительность. Похоже, что отец меньше колебался перед атакой на сына, чем дядя — на племянника.

— Неужели ты нападешь на меня, дядя Сириус? — тихо и растерянно спросил Сигнус. Он чувствовал, как Изар мечется за стеной его ментальных щитов.

— Не позволяй ему одурачить себя, Сириус. Он не Изар, — снова подала голос женщина.

Бешено глянув на нее, Сигнус прорычал:

— Молчать, грязнокровка!

Этот окрик словно заставил Сириуса очнуться и послужил сигналом к действию — однако Сигнус был готов к такому повороту и, стоило заклятию пут сорваться с палочки аврора, он быстро заглушил источник его магии. В точности как его брат до этого, Сириус рухнул на пол; лицо его приобрело болезненный оттенок. Не теряя времени на то, чтобы полюбоваться картиной, Сигнус мощным порывом магии швырнул Сириуса через весь амфитеатр к рядам скамей. Теперь, без магии, Сириусу очень повезет, если он переживет удар. Словно в подтверждение его мыслей раздался сухой треск сломанных костей, прокатившийся эхом по всей Комнате смерти.

Внезапно Сигнус пошатнулся и вскрикнул — сознание словно взорвалось от силы темномагического импульса, которым атаковал его Изар. Присутствие мальчишки ощущалось так явственно, словно тот действительно зубами и когтями выдирал главенство. Даже сквозь пелену неотступной боли Сигнус восхитился его потенциалом.

На несколько секунд Изар сумел взять верх. Он впился ногтями в лицо, выронив палочку — чего и добивался. Тут же он попытался наступить на нее и сломать, как Сигнус недавно проделал с палочкой Регулуса, однако патриарх Блэков в последнее мгновение перехватил контроль.

Снова ощутив себя хозяином в теле потомка, Сигнус неровной, судорожной поступью двинулся к Вуали. Отбросить мальчишку совсем у него не получалось, и за каждый новый шаг приходилось бороться. Положить конец этому сражению могло только воссоединение с остатками души. Сигнус мутно уставился на грязнокровку, словно бросая ей вызов, однако та была уже далеко — Лили опустилась на колени рядом с Сириусом и пыталась нащупать пульс. Невероятно — оборванка наплевала на угрозу, в которую превратился ее сын, и решила позаботиться о самой незначительной фигуре в этой партии.

Да и Темный Лорд по-прежнему никак себя не проявлял. Выглядело так, будто и он, и грязнокровка действовали согласно собственному плану…

Но это же невозможно. Это его игра. Он знал правила, а остальные — нет. Как они смеют воображать, что могут так просто его обойти?

Сигнус вытянул руку и провел ей по зыбкой поверхности Вуали. Полотно ее походило на струящийся шелк, и, сжав пальцы, он застонал, почувствовав с той стороны нетерпеливый отклик. Ледяная волна прошла по руке вверх и через мгновение сжала грудь. Чувствуя, как последние частички души просачиваются внутрь, Сигнус ликующе рассмеялся. Он полностью вернулся к жизни. Наконец-то.

Изара тут же и след простыл, и Сигнус не стал проверять, что с ним стало. Пройдет совсем немного времени, и от мальчишки даже воспоминания не останется. Впрочем, живучесть потомка поражала. Позже, когда он доберется до безопасного места, придется потратить время на обстоятельную медитацию и избавиться от последних остатков его сущности.

Пока же дел и так было по горло.

Отступив от Вуали, Сигнус мельком глянул на свою почерневшую руку, а затем повернулся к грязнокровке. Та сжалась рядом с неподвижным телом Сириуса и не сводила с патриарха Блэков напряженного взгляда. Сигнус окончательно уверился в своих подозрениях, что та припасла пару козырей в рукаве. Лили смотрела на него с ожиданием… с надеждой.

Усилием воли призвав палочку, Сигнус наставил ее на Лили. Он с удовольствием развлечется с ней чуть позже, однако сейчас было не до этого. Бездействие Темного Лорда действовало на нервы куда сильнее, чем Сигнус мог бы предположить.

Побледнев еще больше, если такое вообще было возможно, женщина резко поднялась.

— Не может быть… — прошептала она. Шагнув вперед, Лили потянулась к нему, однако Сигнус тут же вырубил ее невербальным оглушающим. Затем он отвернулся, не удостоив тело даже взглядом. Слишком легко. Разумеется, ему на руку играла та любовь, которую противники питали к Изару, чье тело Сигнус сейчас занимал — и его способность отнимать магию.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь! — с вызовом крикнул Сигнус, которому не терпелось перейти к главному пункту программы.

Он медленно пошел вверх по ступеням, всем существом ощущая близкое присутствие Темного Лорда. Сигнус мог бы подсвечивать себе палочкой и лихорадочно озираться по сторонам, однако вся эта игра в кошки-мышки доставляла ему слишком большое удовольствие. Кроме того, Темный Лорд наверняка сумеет укрыться от любого люмоса.

Сердце Сигнуса лихорадочно стучало — он понимал, что на этот раз противник у него достойный, и не стыдился своего волнения. Впрочем, по сути победа окажется столь же быстрой, как и в случае с Регулусом и остальными двумя. Ему всего-то и нужно будет, что нащупать уязвимое место в ауре Волдеморта, а затем ударить, оставив того без магии.

— Я не боюсь тебя! — Сигнус наконец выбрался из амфитеатра и оглядел верхний уровень Комнаты смерти. Учебная тревога все еще продолжалась, но он готов был спорить на что угодно, что ее вот-вот свернут.

— А ты, — прошептали тени, — не стоишь моего времени.

Сигнус заозирался — магия была повсюду, а голос доносился словно со всех сторон. Даже чувствуя ауру Волдеморта, он не мог определить то слабое место, куда следовало ударить — для этого требовалось поймать противника в действии; дождаться, когда Темный Лорд нападет, чтобы нащупать нужную точку. Пока же тот ничего не предпринимал, волны силы безмятежно катились мимо.

— Хотя я и отдаю должное твоей изобретательности в погоне за бессмертием, ты выбрал не то тело и не тот век. Это время мое. И _он_ тоже мой, — слова сопровождало шипящее эхо, от которого спине Сигнуса пробежал холодок.

Блэк стиснул зубы и напрягся, готовый отразить нападение. Он был уверен, что, когда Темный Лорд решит действовать, это произойдет мгновенно и без предупреждения.

Облизнув губы, Сигнус криво усмехнулся.

— Собственник, а?

Ответный смешок словно сквозняком пронесся по коже. Держа палочку наготове, Сигнус повернулся, но рядом опять никого не оказалось. Его затрясло от злости. Никогда прежде с ним не обращались так пренебрежительно.

— Знаешь, какой твой главный недостаток, Сигнус? — раздался голос прямо у него за спиной.

На этот раз Сигнус не стал оглядываться. Он мысленно потянулся вперед, чувствуя, как мощный поток темной магии захлестывает его с головой, и постарался сосредоточиться на биении ее пульса. Теперь, задействовав все свои чувства, Сигнус внезапно обнаружил, что источник находится всего в нескольких футах от него. Ему, конечно, не хватало опыта Изара в управлении своим даром, но Сигнус быстро учился.

И наконец, немного освоившись, он рассмотрел ауру Темного Лорда. Она походила на пелену тумана, неярко переливаясь, словно алмазная крошка в солнечных лучах. Невыразимо прекрасное зрелище.

— Нет, — тихо отозвался Сигнус. Он с усилием оторвал взгляд от потоков волшебства и сосредоточился на своей задаче. — Просвети же меня, — стиснув палочку, он сфокусировался, пытаясь отыскать уязвимое место в ауре противника.

— Тебе мешает твоя самоуверенность. Она ослепляет тебя, не дает видеть дальше собственного носа. Видишь ли… я уже знаю, как ты поступишь — и готов к этому.

Не обращая внимания на насмешку, Сигнус метнулся вперед. Наконец увидев искомое пересечение потоков, он подхватил его и стиснул руки, не оставив Лорду даже капли магии. С безумным хохотом Сигнус одним взмахом палочки швырнул противника через всю комнату. Глухой звук, с которым тело ударилось об пол, прозвучал для него победным гонгом.

— Можешь болтать сколько влезет, — торжествующе прохрипел он; от эйфории победы голова шла кругом. Сигнус уже буквально чувствовал сладость смертного проклятия на языке.

Вызвав огонек на конце палочки, он двинулся вперед. Добавив заклинанию мощности, Сигнус наконец увидел Темного Лорда — и потрясенно отшатнулся. Вместо сжавшейся в дрожащий комок фигуры перед ним оказалось…

Существо!

Он забыл. Он…

Он упустил это из вида. Он не знал! Он даже не остановился, чтобы все обдумать… и внезапно слова Волдеморта обрели смысл.

Теперь, узнав правду, Сигнус понимал, что структура магического ядра Темного Лорда была куда сложнее, чем у обычных волшебников. Хоть он и контролировал сейчас его основную часть, однако оставался еще небольшой участок, связанный с нечеловеческой сущностью полукровки. Сумей он перекрыть и второй источник, Волдеморт скорее всего не пережил бы этого.

Однако общее переплетение магических потоков было слишком сложным, чтобы Сигнус сумел погасить второй источник, не потеряв контроля над первым.

— Что ты такое? — выдохнул он, рассматривая клыки и алые глаза с вертикальными зрачками.

Волдеморт сверкнул глазами сквозь густую завесу черных волос. Сигнус принял бы его за вампира, если бы не темные чешуйки, видневшиеся на шее. Кроме того, вампиров отличали прямые клыки и болезненная, восковая бледность, в то время как у существа перед ним клыки были загнутыми, а лицо сияло фарфоровой белизной. Недоуменно нахмурившись, Сигнус заметил и слегка заостренные уши, торчащие из спутанной гривы.

— Ты что… помесь?

Проведя когтями по каменному полу, Волдеморт неприятно усмехнулся:

— Близко, но не совсем.

Бессмыслица какая-то. Заостренные уши? Чешуя? Клыки? Разве что он был не помесью, а…

Сигнус не успел как следует обдумать увиденное — Темный Лорд ринулся вперед со скоростью, недоступной ни одному человеческому существу. Грацией и стремительностью движений он напоминал змею; Сигнус не успел даже палочку поднять, не говоря уже о том, чтобы дать отпор.

Туловище словно сжало стальными тисками, и Сигнус забился в них, пытаясь вырваться. Острые клыки скользнули по коже и впились в шею, и он яростно вскрикнул. Сквозь невыносимую боль Сигнус понял, что Лорд спланировал все заранее. Он с самого начала задумал обратить Изара, остановить все жизненные процессы в его теле и сделать мальчишку подобным себе. Для Сигнуса же фактически мертвое тело станет бесполезным.

Даже дня не прошло, как он вернулся в мир живых после долгих лет ожидания по ту сторону Вуали.

И все по вине какого-то вшивой волшебной твари. Полуживотного! Жалкой пародии на Темного Лорда!

Волдеморт разжал руки, и Сигнус рухнул на пол, чувствуя, как яд уже прокладывает себе дорогу, распространяясь по телу.

Что ж, даже если все планы пошли прахом, сгинет он не один.

Он поднял на замершего в ожидании Темного Лорда отсутствующий взгляд и погрузился в глубины своего сознания.

 

* * *

Изар застыл в неверии и ужасе.

Темный Лорд обратил его. Он стиснул зубы; мысли путались. В сознании билась одна-единственная мысль — теперь он навечно заперт в теле шестнадцатилетнего подростка. Конечно, за лето он заметно повзрослел, но до полной зрелости было еще далеко.

Ничего не скажешь, примерное наказание за собственную недальновидность.

Внезапно свет вокруг словно померк. Изар поежился, приготовившись ко всему. Изо всех уголков сознания наползали тени, которые затем сгустились в плотное облако. Когда клубы его рассеялись, перед ним встала высокая фигура.

— Сигнус, — холодно обронил Изар.

Предок, облаченный в черное, наградил его злобным взглядом. На вид ему было изрядно за тридцать; длинные волосы стянуты сзади в хвост, а подбородок воинственно выпячен — так, словно тот до скрипа стискивал зубы.

— Ты слабак, — прошипел Сигнус. — И всегда будешь слабаком. Все твои привязанности, чувства, переживания… даже не надейся добиться чего-то с таким грузом. У тебя ничего не выйдет.

Изар поднял голову и криво усмехнулся.

— И все же именно эти привязанности сегодня спасли мою шкуру, разве не так? — он склонил голову набок, и на лоб упал завиток волос. — А что насчет тебя, Сигнус? Ты понял, в чем твоя слабость?

Сигнус зарычал.

— У меня нет слабостей!

Изар невозмутимо поднял бровь.

— Ну-ну.

Сигнус злобно выпучил глаза и с разъяренным воплем ринулся в атаку. Тело его утратило человеческую форму, превратившись в облако черного дыма.

Сердце Изара упало, и он подобрался, приготовившись сражаться. Изар намеревался встретить опасность лицом к лицу, как тогда в особняке на Гриммо. Из этой схватки он должен выйти победителем, чего бы это не стоило. Он и так достаточно опозорился — Темный Лорд наверняка будет припоминать ему эту историю целую вечность.

Вот только столкновения так и не произошло. Откуда-то у него из-за спины вылетела Лили в воздушном белом платье. Решительно сжав губы, та заслонила сына собой и с вызовом уставилась на Сигнуса; длинные волосы развевались сзади, словно алый флаг.

На мгновение Сигнус изумленно замер, а затем они сшиблись. Изар отступил на шаг, в потрясении наблюдая за тем, как, принеся себя в жертву, мать… исчезла. Ее присутствие, озарявшее своим светом сумрачные равнины его сознания, рассеялось, словно ее и не было никогда.

Расправив плечи, Изар тяжело сглотнул. Сигнус продолжал надвигаться на него; чего бы Лили ни собиралась добиться, у нее не вышло. Он остался один.

Изар собрался с силами и приготовился. У него не было никакого плана; он даже не был уверен, что его решимость себя защищать вообще что-то изменит.

Однако, стоило Сигнусу его коснуться, как предок издал душераздирающий вопль — и развоплотился. Изар широко раскрыл глаза, наблюдая, как противника как будто отбросило от него. Бесформенное облако заметалось, раз за разом натыкаясь на зеркальные двери, которые закрыла Лили. Оставалась, впрочем, одна дверь, до которой она добраться не успела. Изар ринулся к ней, схватился за ручку и с силой захлопнул.

И затем… Сигнуса не стало.

На мгновение замерев посреди опустевших чертогов разума, Изар рухнул на колени.

Она планировала это с самого начала.

Вцепившись пальцами в волосы, Изар огляделся по сторонам. Снова и снова он натыкался на свое отражение, смотревшее на него из множества дверей иллюзорного Отдела тайн. Лили знала, что своей жертвой сделает Изара неуязвимым для Сигнуса. Реши предок избавиться от него чуть раньше, возможно, Волдеморту вообще не понадобилось бы вмешиваться. К сожалению, все случилось иначе.

Изар вспомнил слова матери, ее прочувствованное признание:

«Материнская любовь дает силы даже обычным людям совершать невозможное».

Эхо ее голоса, казалось, до сих пор звучало в его опустевшем сознании. Внезапно Изару показалось, что он лишился чего-то невероятно важного, однако чего именно, он так и не мог понять.

Изар сидел, бессильно привалившись к зеркальной двери; следовало все как следует обдумать, однако время было неподходящее. Очертания его фигуры уже бледнели по краям, а окружающее расплывалось и меркло.

К нему наконец-то возвращался контроль над собственным телом.

Изар на мгновение зажмурился, а, открыв глаза снова, обнаружил себя на холодном и жестком полу Комнаты смерти. Его била дрожь: от распространяющегося по телу яда уже начинало лихорадить. Как же он устал от постоянной боли — и как скучал по тем временам, когда чувствовал себя хозяином ситуации.

Поймав на себе взгляд алых глаз, Изар сердито сцепил зубы.

— Добро пожаловать обратно, мистер Блэк, — насмешливо произнес Волдеморт.

— Ненавижу тебя, — выдохнул Изар, снова закрывая глаза от накатившей боли. — Ты же знал, что я не хочу навечно застрять в подростках.

— Было незаметно, чтобы твой собственный гениальный план хоть как-то работал, — сухо заметил тот. — Ты был пленником в собственном теле. Прошу меня простить, что спас твою шкуру. В очередной раз.

Изар резко открыл глаза и возмущенно уставился на Волдеморта. Он решил молчать о Лили и ее хоркруксе, пока не настанет подходящий момент. Перед глазами сгущался туман, в котором Лорд, словно в замедленной съемке, все качал и качал головой. Магия окутывала его, словно вторая кожа, и все иллюзии снова вернулись на место. Перед Изаром сидел не Волдеморт, а заместитель министра Риддл.

Протянув руку, тот погладил его по щеке, скользнул пальцами по чувствительной коже шеи… и Изар не нашел в себе сил отстраниться.

— Мой Лорд? — раздался шепот.

Мгновенно отдернув руку, Риддл поднялся. Изар с трудом повернул голову и заметил в дверном проеме Люциуса Малфоя. Одной рукой тот сжимал левое предплечье — должно быть, Темный Лорд вызвал его сюда через метку.

При виде свернувшегося на полу юноши серые глаза потрясенно расширились, однако Риддл тут же выступил вперед, заслонив Изара.

— Люциус, меня не будет несколько дней, — решительно проговорил он. — В это время ты будешь моими глазами и ушами.

Изар съежился еще сильнее; вены пылали огнем. Он не будет кричать, ему в жизни приходилось терпеть боль и похуже. Изар с усилием сел и прислушался к тому, что говорил Люциус. Последнее, что ему сейчас нужно — это отбывать с Темным Лордом неизвестно насколько, однако, похоже, если они хотели сохранить происходящее в секрете, избежать отлучки не получится. Судя по тому, что он читал о волшебных существах, процесс трансформации был долгим и крайне болезненным. Будет лучше, если это случится подальше от посторонних глаз.

— Однако выборы министра состоятся… — Люциус осекся. Судя по шелесту одежд, он склонился в поклоне. — Будет исполнено, — Малфой вовремя сообразил, что спорить не стоит.

Изар чувствовал себя совершенно по-дурацки. Руфуса Скримджера вот-вот изберут министром, и Риддл должен быть здесь, чтобы встретить перемены во всеоружии. Вместо этого же он будет нянчиться с Изаром.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Риддл. — Там внизу ты найдешь троих без сознания. Проследи, чтобы их осмотрел целитель и удостоверься, что они будут держать язык за зубами. Отец мальчика, вероятно, захочет найти сына; отговори его. Ни мое имя, ни имя Изара не должны упоминаться в связи с сегодняшними событиями. Скорее всего, все трое предпочтут не распространяться о произошедшем, однако в противном случае обеспечь их молчание любыми способами. Можешь сообщить им, что мальчик здоров и в порядке, но только это. Все понятно, Люциус?

Скривившись, Изар снова откинулся на пол. Он хотел подползти к краю котлована и посмотреть, дышат ли Регулус и Сириус — хотел убедиться, что с ними все будет хорошо. Однако, к сожалению, его нынешние физические возможности никак не соответствовали желаниям.

Сквозь набежавшие на глаза слезы Изар увидел, как Риддл посмотрел на него через плечо. Где-то вдалеке по громкой связи раздался голос Фаджа, и тусклое аварийное освещение сменилось привычным светом. Учебная тревога завершилась, и они с Риддлом вот-вот покинут министерство.

— Да, господин. Я все понял.

— Не подведи меня.

— Разумеется, мой Лорд.

Сознание медленно оставляло Изара — телу требовались все силы, чтобы справиться с болью. Он смутно понимал, что его подняли и прижали к груди. На лицо опустилась мягкая ткань капюшона, и мир погрузился во тьму.


	39. Часть II. Глава 7

Казалось, он провел на этих шелковых простынях недели, если не месяцы. Изар знал, что сам Темный Лорд вряд ли был любителем подобных изысков, однако шелк меньше всего раздражал воспаленную кожу. Из тех обрывочных, неясных картин, что задержались в памяти, он знал, что простыни не просто шелковые, но еще и белые.

Затем из прошлого выскользнуло смутное воспоминание о том, как Волдеморт признался, что наслаждается видом Изара в белом. Теперь же он получил возможность наблюдать его беспомощным и полностью укутанным в этот отвратительный цвет.

Извращенец.

Все это время Темный Лорд не отходил от его постели ни на шаг. В мутном и тусклом мире Изара он походил на ослепительный факел. Чем ближе Волдеморт находился, тем больше слабела боль. Впрочем, Изар не собирался признавать это вслух. Самомнение у Риддла и так зашкаливало.

Во время коротких периодов его отсутствия мучения становились почти невыносимыми. Кожа горела, по венам словно струился расплавленный металл, а пересохшее горло нещадно раздирало. Короткий период власти Сигнуса тоже сопровождался болью, но терзала она лишь разум, а то, что он испытывал сейчас — все это происходило наяву. Каждая новая судорога напоминала Изару, что это его персональное знакомство с вечностью, что эта боль вплавляет его подростковое тело в поток времени, словно муху в янтарь. И от этого переносить ее становилось еще тяжелее.

О, если бы боль была его единственной проблемой! Нет, изменения несли с собой нечто куда более ужасное. Даже в своем полубреду Изар ощущал странную пустоту, и спустя бесконечные часы мучений понял, в чем была причина.

Он не чувствовал магию вокруг себя. Она больше не гладила кожу ласковыми пальцами, вселяя уверенность, что все будет хорошо. Мир был темен, пуст и невыносимо тих.

Когда Изар это понял, слезы полились сами собой. Грудь словно придавило неподъемной плитой, и он напрасно бился и рвался, пытаясь очнуться от этого кошмара. Волдеморт склонился над ним, и рука его опустилась на лоб, словно огненная печать. Изар судорожно дернулся, уходя от прикосновения, мысленно проклиная Лорда на все лады.

Магия была для него всем, абсолютно всем. Он никогда не воспринимал ее как должное и неустанно восхищался ее красотой — неважно, сияли ли потоки волшебства светом или сочились тьмой. Понимание того, что всего этого ему больше никогда не испытать, стало для Изара тяжелым ударом. Как он будет угадывать эмоции Темного Лорда, не видя его ауры? Как сможет распознать достойного противника, который на первый взгляд покажется ничем не примечательным?

Осознание этой потери, вероятно, отодвинуло его окончательное выздоровление еще на несколько дней. Погрузившись в глубины беспамятства, Изар попытался бороться с ядом, текущим по венам. Самоубийственное решение, но мысль о том, что он проведет вечность, оставаясь слеп и глух к потокам волшебства вокруг, была невыносима.

К сожалению, яд не только убил его тело и остановил сердце, но и сделал его сильнее, выносливее. В конце концов лихорадка спала, и густая пелена, затянувшая сознание, рассеялась. Изар понимал, что настало время вернуться в мир, встретиться с Волдемортом, однако упрямо оставался лежать с закрытыми глазами.

Пока не почувствал прикосновение.

— Я знаю, что ты очнулся, — негромко произнес голос над ним. — Трансформация завершилась вчера, а сейчас ты просто ленишься.

Ленится? Ленится?!

Изар продолжал прикидываться спящим, пытаясь не обращать внимания на руку, обосновавшуюся прямо посреди его обнаженной груди. Длинные ногти царапнули кожу, а затем переместились к его левой руке. Пальцы обвились вокруг запястья, и Изар поразился их непривычному теплу. Прикосновение Темного Лорда всегда несло холод, однако теперь, когда Изар тоже стал волшебным существом, руки Волдеморта казались такими же теплыми, как и его собственные.

— Нам нужно многое обсудить, — казалось, необходимость вещать в пространство Лорда ничуть не смущает. Говорил он одновременно сердито и насмешливо. — Например, новый вид твоей метки, — тут он до боли сжал руку Изара, и тот очень порадовался тому, что сумел не дернуться. — Твое четырехмесячное отсутствие. И ту поистине _блестящую_ идею с женитьбой, которую я, признаться, до сих пор нахожу невероятно забавной.

От дразнящей щекотки ногтей рука неимоверно чесалась, однако Изар по-прежнему лежал неподвижно.

— Разумеется, список можно продолжать еще долго, однако, боюсь, перечислить все у меня не хватит ни сил, ни терпения.

Внутренне Изар кипел от ярости. Ублюдок вел себя так, будто все произошедшее было в порядке вещей и едва ли не спланировано заранее! Впрочем, возможно, для Лорда все так и было. Волдеморт задумал сделать Изара бессмертным уже очень давно. Вышедший на сцену Сигнус всего лишь развязал ему руки. К сожалению, сам Изар был такому повороту отнюдь не рад. В результате он лишился своей чувствительности к магии и оказался обречен на вечность в теле шестнадцатилетнего подростка.

Придется ли ему теперь скрывать свою внешность под слоем чар, как Риддлу? От одной мысли о том, чтобы до скончания века прятаться, становилось тоскливо.

— Я знаю, как ты ненавидишь, когда тобой пользуются, — не унимался Волдеморт, — однако временами мне кажется, что втайне тебе это нравится. Иначе ты не лежал бы здесь столь… соблазнительно доступный, — рука неожиданно переместилась, скользнув к талии, а потом ниже, и еще ниже, проходясь по выступающей косточке на бедре, и…

Стоило Изару осознать, что он лежит в кровати совершенно обнаженный, как он сразу распахнул глаза. Стремительно схватив Волдеморта за запястье, он крепко сжал его, чтобы избежать новых прикосновений.

Алые глаза от его вспышки удовлетворенно расширились. Столь же быстро, словно состязаясь с Изаром в скорости, Волдеморт обхватил другой рукой его за шею и одним рывком вздернул в сидячее положение. Надежно прижатый к груди Волдеморта, Изар не мог сделать ничего, чтобы избежать требовательных губ. Поцелуй утверждал над ним власть Лорда столь же недвусмысленно, как и хватка на шее. Изар зажмурился и всей душой возненавидел свое тело за ту дрожь удовольствия, которой оно отвечало Лорду.

Внезапно Волдеморт отпустил Изара и швырнул его обратно на кровать.

Резко поднявшись, Темный Лорд повернулся к нему спиной — и Изару не нужна была способность видеть ауры, чтобы понимать, что тот почти болезненно возбужден.

Хмурясь, он завернулся в белые простыни и сел, испытующе уставившись в спину Лорда.

— Что ты такое? — тихо спросил он. Сейчас Волдеморт находился в своем истинном обличье, и Изар отдавал себе отчет, что сделано это было только ради него. Лорд был не из тех, кто стал бы выставлять напоказ свою нечеловеческую природу.

— Ты хочешь сказать — что _мы_ такое? — почти небрежно отозвался Волдеморт, оглянувшись через плечо.

Изар стиснул руки на простынях, впервые заметив, как… нормально он себя чувствует. Он по-прежнему дышал; впрочем, скорее по привычке — Изар откуда-то знал, что вполне может обойтись и без кислорода. Зрение и слух обрели непривычную остроту. Сердце же молчало — неутомимый стук в груди навсегда утих. В остальном Изар чувствовал себя совершенно обычно: возможно, чуть сильнее, чуть выносливее, но в целом — человек человеком.

Он ожидал свирепого голода, неутолимой жажды крови.

Но нет — в горле пересохло, однако это вполне можно было терпеть.

Во что же Волдеморт себя превратил? Неужели он… сам создал свой вид? Зная Темного Лорда, Изар вполне мог в это поверить. Тот неизменно стремился достичь новых высот во всем, чем бы ни занимался.

— Что _мы_ такое? — попытался Изар еще раз, и с горечью добавил, — Не то чтобы у меня был какой-то выбор в этом вопросе.

Не обратив на последнее замечание никакого внимания, Волдеморт повернулся полностью, и Изар наконец-то смог его рассмотреть. Воротник и манжеты черной рубашки Лорда были расстегнуты, открывая взгляду сверкающую темную чешую. Изар был уверен, что чешуйки уходили и дальше, однако постарался поскорее отвлечься от мыслей о том, что находится у Волдеморта под одеждой.

Губы Лорда были плотно сжаты, но кончики загнутых клыков торчали наружу. Словно для того, чтобы подразнить его, Волдеморт облизнул губы, привлекая внимание к раздвоенному языку.

Побледнев, Изар сунул пару пальцев с непривычно длинными ногтями в рот и с облегченным вздохом нащупал свой собственный язык, который, как ни странно, оказался абсолютно человеческим.

— Мы разные, — неуверенно произнес Изар. Он ощупал языком свои клыки и понял, что те были куда короче и прямее, чем у Темного Лорда. Затем он провел рукой по шее в поисках чешуи, но ничего не обнаружил.

— Проверь запястья, — подсказал Волдеморт.

Посмотрев на руки, Изар действительно обнаружил там светло-серые чешуйки. Он со смесью любопытства и отвращения провел по ним пальцами. Темный Лорд, извращенец несчастный, вероятно, обстоятельно изучил его бесчувственное тело в поисках изменений.

Сердито фыркнув, Изар задумчиво забарабанил пальцами по простыням. Немного подумав, он решил, что пока не будет кидаться в Лорда обвинениями в самоуправстве. Лучше сначала выяснить, к какому же виду тот относится. Когда Изар снова повернулся к Волдеморту, взгляд случайно упал на его уши. Кончики их были заостренными, но совсем немного.

Внутри все оборвалось от ужаса, и Изар дрожащими руками потянулся к собственным ушам. Подтверждая его худшие страхи, те оказались куда острее.

Издав шипение, которое и ему самому резануло слух, Изар заозирался, торопливо схватил небольшое зеркало, предусмотрительно оставленное на прикроватном столике, и наконец взглянул на свое новое лицо. Вместо привычных серо-зеленых его встретили неестественно светлые, яркие зеленые глаза с вертикальными зрачками.

— Я никак не мог повлиять на то, какие черты будут преобладать в твоем внешнем облике, — негромко заметил Волдеморт. — Однако за химическим балансом организма у меня проследить получилось. Он должен быть таким же, как у меня. Я являюсь носителем того яда, который ввел себе когда-то. Твой же яд, однако, может отличаться. Позже нужно будет взять образец на пробу.

Изар, не обращая внимания на все разъяснения, ошарашенно рассматривал свое отражение.

— Я гребаная фея! — заявил он, отбросив зеркало и сердито уставившись на Лорда. — Я думаю, что влиять на это ты наверняка мог. Лишь бы сделать мне назло, да?

В ответ на все обвинения Волдеморт лишь молча приподнял бровь.

Устыдившись своей вспышки, больше подходящей капризному ребенку, Изар заставил себя успокоиться. Изучив свое отражение еще раз, он вынужден был признать, что в целом его облик остался почти прежним. Да, острые уши; да, змеиные глаза и клыки, однако нельзя сказать, что он изменился до неузнаваемости.

Он по-прежнему был собой — только бессмертным и с парой необычных способностей.

— Тебе подходит, — спокойно заметил Волдеморт. — Размер клыков и форма ушей напрямую указывают на кровь эльфов, или, как они сами себя называют, сидов. Услышь они, что ты называешь их _феечками_ , изрядно бы оскорбились.

Разумеется, Изар это знал и сам. Снова устроившись на кровати, он поплотнее завернулся в простыни, словно в кокон. Отреагировать так резко его заставила неожиданность. Новый облик Изара вполне устраивал. Он казался неземным созданием, могущественным, но безмятежным. Волосы его теперь заметно вились, нос стал тоньше, подбородок — острее. Изар выглядел старше своих шестнадцати, и вместе с тем казался невинным, как ребенок.

В этом была некая странная ирония. Невинности в нем давно не осталось. Подобное обманчивое впечатление было свойственно эльфам, которые зачастую казались окружающим безобидными, воздушными созданиями; на самом же деле по части жестокости и кровожадности они могли дать сто очков вперед любому темному волшебнику.

Волдеморт прав, новый облик ему подходил. Впрочем, все это никак не отменяло того факта, что Изар навечно застрял в облике подростка и утратил способность чувствовать магию.

— Ты помесь, Сигнус был прав, — заметил он, решив до поры смирить норов. — Змея и фея?

Подняв голову, он натолкнулся на внимательный взгляд Темного Лорда.

— Помесь, верно, но трех видов, а не двух, — Волдеморт не соизволил рассказать, каких именно, однако Изару хватило сообразительности сделать пару предположений самому.

Вампир, фея и змея? Может, василиск? Яд всех трех созданий был смертельно опасен, и экспериментировать с их смесью было самоубийственной затеей. Изар припомнил, что какие-то ученые однажды затеяли нечто подобное — они занялись исследованиями ядов, намереваясь использовать полученные знания в медицине. Целью было помочь неизлечимо больным и научиться выращивать новые клетки взамен утраченных. Впрочем, ни один из экспериментов успехом не увенчался, и проект быстро забросили.

— Так почему же ты выбрал именно этот способ достичь бессмертия, через превращение в волшебное существо? — Изар скрыл снедавшее его любопытство под маской чисто научного интереса. Просить Темного Лорда о чем бы то ни было было для него внове. — Ты сам и создал этот вид? Судя по твоим собственным словам, никто тебя не обращал — ты сам ввел себе яд.

Волдеморт снова отвернулся от Изара и направился вглубь комнаты. С грацией, недоступной человеку, он опустился в кожаное кресло и закинул ногу на ногу. Минута за минутой проходили в молчании, пока Темный Лорд изучал Изара. Лицо его было бесстрастным, однако сверкание глаз выдавало происходившую внутри борьбу.

Изар вздернул подбородок, не собираясь показывать, как нервничает под этим взглядом. В комнате было светло, однако вокруг кресла Волдеморта сгустились невесть откуда взявшиеся тени. От пристального, будоражащего взгляда живот горячо сжался.

Он не произносил ни слова, предоставляя Темному Лорду право первым нарушить молчание. Изар знал, что Волдеморт оценивает его, обдумывает возможность поделиться чем-то столь личным, и не хотел давить. Он понимал, что пока ничем не заслужил подобного доверия, однако хотел побольше узнать о прошлом Темного Лорда, потому что оно напрямую касалось и его самого.

— Я уже приближался к зрелости, когда понял, что бессмертия так и не достиг, — начал Волдеморт. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он не отводил от Изара взгляда. — Создать хоркрукс представлялось мне решением самым простым и очевидным. Хладнокровное убийство проблемы бы не составило, а перспектива утратить способность чувствовать казалась даже преимуществом. Эмоции — удел слабых, считал я.

Изар наконец отвел взгляд от Темного Лорда и опустил его на простыни. Эти слова живо напомнили ему о Лили.

— Придя к такому заключению, я задумал для начала создать один хоркрукс, — продолжил Волдеморт. Ощутив давление алого взгляда, Изар снова поднял голову. Темный Лорд требовал полного внимания. — Я временно оставил пост в министерстве и направился в Южную Америку. Там я, однако, решил отказаться от создания хоркрукса и начал эксперименты над ядами различных волшебных существ.

Изар поднял бровь.

— Но почему? — осторожно надавил он. — Что заставило тебя изменить первоначальное решение?

Поджав губы, Волдеморт выбил пальцами дробь на кожаном подлокотнике. Затем он небрежно пожал плечами.

— Я просто передумал.

Ну да, как же. Изару пришлось до боли сжать кулаки, чтобы сохранить внешнее спокойствие. Следовало ожидать, впрочем, что до конца Темный Лорд ему не откроется. Разговаривать с кем-то по душам Волдеморту наверняка было непривычно. Чтобы ситуация изменилась, потребуется немало времени и усилий с обеих сторон.

Возможно, полного доверия между ними вообще никогда не будет. Волдеморт предпочитал туманные намеки и полуправду; выкладывать все карты на стол было не в его характере. Будет ли он когда-нибудь относиться к Изару как к равному?

— Определившись в том, что бессмертным я стану, превратившись в волшебное существо, я повнимательнее присмотрелся к самым разным их видам, — Волдеморт сложил переплетенные пальцы на коленях и пренебрежительно скривил губы, не сводя с Изара цепкого взгляда. — Я нахожу большинство волшебных созданий достойными презрения и слишком подверженными примитивным инстинктам. Раз уж ради бессмертия мне пришлось бы стать одним из них, я собирался стать самым совершенным, самым лучшим волшебным существом. Меньшее бы меня не устроило.

От подобного заявления губы Изара дрогнули в улыбке, но он ничего не сказал.

— Моей целью было создать существо, чье мышление максимально походило бы на человеческое. Хотя продолжительность жизни фей, как и василисков, куда больше человеческой, истинным бессмертием они все же не обладают. Мне нужно было бессмертие вампира, но без их кровожадности; мудрость сидов без их тоски по обществу себе подобных и скорость василиска без его ограниченного разума. Самой большой проблемой было соединить три сущности, не дав им нейтрализовать или уничтожить друг друга.

Изар заинтригованно кивнул. Возможность узнать что-то новое моментально отодвинула все прочее на второй план.

— Я читал, что большинство сильных ядов несовместимы. Как ты сумел вычислить правильные пропорции?

Выражение лица Волдеморта смягчилось, а на его губах мелькнула настоящая улыбка.

— Методом проб и ошибок, разумеется.

Изар улыбнулся в ответ.

— И сколько же подопытных передохло, прежде чем все получилось? — в роли лабораторных крыс наверняка выступали люди. Должно быть, для экспериментов Волдеморту понадобилась целая толпа. Необходимо было вычислить верное соотношение ядов и добиться того, чтобы они дополняли друг друга, а не подавляли. Потом начиналась кропотливая работа уже с получившимся составом — исследование его действия на организм и подбор желаемой комбинации черт и особенностей, доставшихся от каждого из трех существ-прототипов.

Может быть, однажды Темный Лорд позволит Изару заглянуть в свои записи о проведенных экспериментах. Теперь, когда в распоряжении у Изара была вечность, он сможет осуществить все исследования, о которых когда-либо мечтал — в том числе и повторить опыты, уже проведенные кем-то еще; просто чтобы проверить, все ли было сделано правильно и нельзя ли что-нибудь улучшить.

Темный Лорд одним неуловимым движением поднялся на ноги. Черные брюки и рубашка лишний раз подчеркивали его немалый рост.

— С чего ты взял, что у меня не получилось с первой же попытки, дитя?

Энтузиазм Изара мгновенно угас, сменившись мрачной горечью.

— Не называй меня так. Никогда.

Волдеморт заинтересованно приподнял брови, вероятно пытаясь вычислить, что за проблемы возникли у Изара с прозвищем, которым Темный Лорд наградил его с самой первой встречи. Много времени его острому уму, разумеется, не понадобилось.

— Ах, да, — выдохнул он, — любознательность ученого пала жертвой обиды на то, что время для твоего тела остановилось.

— Обиды? — холодно прошептал Изар. Проведя по простыням длинными ногтями, он недобро усмехнулся. — Я бы назвал это слово чудовищным преуменьшением.

— Твой гнев несправедлив, — столь же холодно отозвался Волдеморт.

— Несправедлив? — фыркнул Изар, поворачиваясь к Темному Лорду. Он знал, что ступает по тонкому льду, но… — Ты обратил меня в шестнадцать! Как я могу надеяться чего-то достичь, навеки застряв в этом… этом недоразвитом теле? Ты и представить не можешь, как я зол — и зол по праву.

Длинные пальцы ухватили Изара за подбородок, обеспечивая его полное внимание.

— Единственный, кто считает это тело недоразвитым — это ты сам. Лично я не нахожу в нем никаких изъянов.

— Лжешь, — сердито прошипел Изар. — На твоем месте меня бы не радовала перспектива разделить вечность с подростком.

Волдеморт долго молчал; алый цвет глаз медленно растворялся в коричневом. Чешуя на шее и запястьях побледнела и слилась с кожей, а клыки втянулись. Длинные черные волосы становились все короче, на глазах подергиваясь сединой. Последним воспоминанием о нечеловеческой природе Риддла остались длинные ногти…

…которыми тот больно впился в шею Изара, прежде чем отстраниться.

— В таком случае ты недооцениваешь мое к тебе отношение, — негромко сказал Волдеморт, отворачиваясь и окончательно скрываясь под личиной Риддла. Он требовательно протянул руку к шкафу; мгновением позже в нее влетел темный плащ. — Твоя самооценка действительно так сильно зависит от того, в каком теле ты пребываешь? В таком случае мне жаль тебя. Быть может, мне стоит пересмотреть свое мнение о тебе — понизить его до твоего собственного? Тогда я, возможно, и в самом деле начну тебя стыдиться.

Изар покраснел — от смущения, гнева или того и другого сразу, он сам не знал.

Риддл накинул на плечи плащ, застегнул его под подбородком и направился к двери, не удостоив Изара даже взглядом.

— Я направляюсь в министерство. Выборы совсем скоро, не годится пускать все на самотек. Тебе лучше оставаться здесь. Обычно кровь нам не нужна, однако тебе, как новообращенному, я бы посоветовал уделить внимание кубку в холодильнике.

Изар сел повыше; в груди заворочалось какое-то неясное, неприятное чувство. Темный Лорд собирался оставить его здесь. Бросить, как ненужную вещь.

Словно почувствовав его смятение, Риддл остановился у двери и бросил на Изара взгляд через плечо.

— Разве что ты хочешь сопроводить меня в качестве политического преемника?

Изар моргнул и опустил взгляд на левую руку. Первое, что он заметил — это отсутствие перчатки; черный ободок кельтского кольца выделялся на пальце знаком его нерушимой связи с Лордом. Однако окаменеть его заставило не это.

Взгляд скользнул по руке выше, а там…

Изображения полураздетой девушки больше не было — на ее месте вновь красовалась метка.

От вспыхнувшего внутри гнева в глазах потемнело. Изара всего затрясло от бешенства, сила которого удивила его самого. Он поднял голову на Темного Лорда, схватил лежавшее рядом зеркало и запустил им в высокую фигуру волшебника. Ненависть, жгучая, как никогда прежде, вырвалась наружу хриплым криком:

— Катись к Мордреду!

Зеркало ударилось об стену над плечом Волдеморта и разлетелось вдребезги. Изар ожидал, что тот просто равнодушно покачает головой и закроет за собой дверь, однако вместо этого глаза Риддла странно вспыхнули, и он направился обратно к Изару неестественными, дергаными движениями, которые каким-то образом все равно оставались грациозными.

Изар вжал голову в плечи и оскалил клыки. Судя по выражению лица Лорда, он все же зарвался. Стоило тому приблизиться на достаточное расстояние, как Изар в водовороте белого шелка прянул вперед.

Риддл перехватил его руку и сжал с неожиданной силой, а затем толкнул, опрокинув на кровать, и всем весом навалился сверху, дыша так тяжело, словно в его груди билось живое сердце — что, разумеется, не могло быть правдой.

Не ослабляя хватку, Волдеморт вжал Изара в матрас; гнев исходил от него почти ощутимыми волнами. Вплотную приблизив к нему лицо, Лорд выдохнул:

— Тем, кто ты есть, тебя делают вовсе не какая-то там перчатка и волшебная татуировка!

От горячности этих слов Изар так и застыл. Никогда прежде Темный Лорд не позволял гневу взять над собой верх.

— Когда ты уже перестанешь цепляться за все эти жалкие атрибуты и начнешь судить о себе по тому, чего сумел достичь? Ты стоишь куда больше, Изар, так веди же себя соответственно, — толкнув его в грудь еще раз, Риддл поднялся и быстро направился к двери — гнев до сих пор сквозил в каждом его движении. — С кем я хочу разделить вечность — так это с волшебником, которому не нужны костыли в виде посторонних предметов, чтобы быть сильным.

Затем дверь с шумом захлопнулась, и Изар остался один.

***

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем он смог заставить себя пошевелиться.

И еще больше — прежде чем нашел в себе силы рассуждать здраво.

Упершись рукой в переплет огромного окна в гостиной, Изар рассеянно уставился во внутренний двор. Впрочем, тот настолько утопал в зелени, что походил больше на закрытый сад. Осмотревшись в тайном убежище Волдеморта, Изар был искренне поражен. Здание было полно света: большую часть стен занимали французские окна, через которые внутрь беспрепятственно проникали лучи солнца. Дом, имевший всего один этаж, был построен в виде квадрата, в центре которого располагался бассейн, окруженный пышной растительностью. Цветов не было — но Изар и не ждал, что Волдеморт окажется их любителем.

Должно быть, это и был тот самый дом, в который Темный Лорд предлагал увезти Изара после Турнира трех волшебников. Дом на берегу — так он сказал. Место было уединенное и, если верить Волдеморту, об этих его владениях не знал никто.

Выпрямившись, чтобы отхлебнуть из кубка, зажатого в другой руке, Изар снова приник к стеклу. Полузакрыв глаза, он наблюдал за ленивой рябью, пробегавшей по поверхности воды в бассейне. Заливавший комнату солнечный свет приятно грел кожу. Приняв душ, Изар уменьшил найденные в гардеробе брюки Волдеморта, выше же пояса предпочел остаться обнаженным. Солнечные ванны приносили ему какое-то ненормальное блаженство.

Возможно ли, что это было побочным эффектом его нечеловеческой природы? Змеи обожали тепло… вампиры, с другой стороны, солнечный свет не выносили.

Поджав губы, Изар покосился на свой кубок и лениво качнул его из стороны в сторону, проводив взглядом сорвавшуюся с края алую каплю. Он прислушался к себе, пытаясь определить, что именно чувствует, пробуя чью-то жизнь на вкус.

Как ни странно, ни отвращения, ни угрызений совести не было. Кровь сняла сухость в горле и уняла неясный зуд в груди, принося покой. Жажда не имела над Изаром власти — наоборот, он ее полностью контролировал. Он делал неспешные, почти ленивые глотки, не испытывая ни малейшего соблазна осушить бокал разом и броситься на поиски новой жертвы.

Все могло быть куда хуже. Волдеморт проделал поистине грандиозную работу, найдя баланс между тремя столь разными существами.

Фыркнув, Изар прислонился к стеклу лбом. Наконец-то в душе его воцарился мир. Целую вечность ему не было так спокойно. Даже летом, скрываясь от Волдеморта вместе с Регулусом и Сириусом, он всегда чувствовал напряжение, тревогу и чувство вины.  
Сейчас же, стоя посреди тайного убежища Волдеморта, Изар понял, что наконец-то получил короткую передышку. Его стремление поскорее повзрослеть, проклятие Сигнуса, тайна сущности Волдеморта, Турнир трех волшебников… все это осталось в прошлом. За лето Изар действительно проделал долгий путь и уже не был прежним мальчиком, однако после возвращения в Британию события понеслись галопом, и ему так и не представилась возможность доказать Волдеморту, что он действительно повзрослел.

Проклятие Сигнуса и вовсе выставило Изара в глазах Темного Лорда беспомощным слабаком.

Превращение в волшебное существо, нежданное бессмертие — все это стало для Изара шоком. Поэтому он позволил себе потерять голову и сорваться, снова представ перед Темным Лордом жалким, отчаявшимся подростком. Впрочем, стыда за свою вспышку Изар не испытывал. Как он мог остаться равнодушным к перспективе остаться шестнадцатилетним навсегда? Разумеется, он был потрясен, пришел в ярость. К несчастью, Волдеморт оказался свидетелем его первой реакции на шокирующие известия.

Да, он до сих пор немного злился на Волдеморта за столь поспешное обращение. Однако следовало признать, что Темный Лорд поступил так, чтобы спасти Изара от Сигнуса. Он и понятия не имел, что внутри его тела находилась частичка души Лили, готовая ради сына пожертвовать собой.

Нет.

О Лили он пока что думать не будет.

Убрав руку с окна, Изар уперся подбородком в край кубка, размышляя. Слова Волдеморта о перчатке и метке подействовали сильнее, чем он ожидал. Изар никогда не воспринимал эти предметы как источник сил — однако теперь, оглядываясь назад, понимал, что через них пытался определить, кто он такой. Кожаная перчатка означала, что он независим; измененная же метка символизировала свободу.

Он мог быть и свободен, и независим, даже лишившись этих предметов. И Волдеморт прекрасно это понимал.

То, как хорошо Темный Лорд успел его изучить, пугало. И все же эта их связь работала в обе стороны. Изар не раз заявлял, что не понимает Волдеморта, однако все же знал о нем больше, чем любой другой Пожиратель. Они были невероятно похожи.

Изару потребовалось немало времени, чтобы освоиться с неотступным интересом столь могущественного волшебника. Их… _отношения_ никогда не будут безоблачными и легкими. Обоим им доставляло удовольствие бросать друг другу вызов, тыкать носом в просчеты.

Временами он чувствовал себя неуверенно; боялся, что не сможет удерживать интерес Волдеморта вечно. Однако сегодняшние его слова заставили Изара понять, что интерес Волдеморта был куда глубже и постояннее, чем ему представлялось.

Было и еще кое-что…

Склонив голову набок, Изар прищуренными глазами посмотрел на солнце.

У василисков не было понятия пары на всю жизнь — и у эльфов тоже. Пары были у вампиров, и только у них.

Значит, Волдеморт сознательно решил сохранить эту особенность. Мысль о том, что Темный Лорд мечтал встретить родственную душу — что он позволил бы себе столь откровенную слабость, казалась абсурдной. И все же факт оставался фактом — ни змеи, ни сиды не испытывали нужды в постоянном партнере. Изар не собирался ни единым словом выдавать это свое знание, однако не мог не ломать голову над тем, зачем Темному Лорду желать столь близких отношений.

Самой лучшей его догадкой было то, что Волдеморт хотел иметь рядом кого-то, кому бы мог доверять больше остальных. Как вариант — даже не доверять в полном смысле, но быть уверенным, что его приказы будут исполнены на совесть и в лучшем виде. Возможно, причины были куда глубже, но Изар даже думать не хотел о том, что Волдеморт стремился когда-нибудь обрести спутника; партнера. Не то чтобы это было совсем невероятно… и все же не слишком правдоподобно. Скорее Темному Лорду нужен был вызов; человек, который мог бы поймать его на просчетах, держать в постоянном тонусе.

Только партнер справился бы с этой задачей. Любого обычного последователя ждали бы пытки или смерть за малейшее проявление неуважения.

И все же их взаимная тяга была довольно слабой. Теперь, став волшебным существом, Изар тоже чувствовал ее. В обществе Волдеморта ему стало куда уютнее — так, словно они знали друг друга давным-давно. Присутствовавшее и раньше влечение тоже усилилось — впрочем, не настолько, чтобы стать непреодолимым. Изар пока что не собирался позволять Волдеморту получить над собой еще и эту власть.

Он решил, что притяжение было таким слабым тоже благодаря вмешательству Темного Лорда. Случись так, что партнером оказался бы кто-то недостойный, Лорду оказалось бы несложно повернуться к нему спиной и игнорировать зов.

Изар понял, что ему есть к чему стремиться. Волдеморт посчитал его достойным следить за собой, указывать на промахи. И Изару очень хотелось дорасти до этого уровня — стать тем, кто не позволит Волдеморту заиграться, напомнит ему о границах и пределах возможного. Тем, который постоянно будет бросать Темному Лорду вызов.

По губам Изара расползлась лукавая улыбка. Да, это он сделает с удовольствием.

Услышав характерный хлопок аппарации, он скрестил руки на груди. Похоже, хозяин дома вернулся. Возможно, Волдеморту не хотелось оставлять его надолго одного. Неужели он опасался, что Изар в приступе инфантильной злости сбежит куда глаза глядят? Или примется громить дом?

Им по-прежнему многое требовалось обсудить, однако на данный момент Изар был доволен.  
Приняв ленивую, расслабленную позу, Изар наблюдал через отражение в стекле, как маг заходит в дом. Увидев его у окна, Темный Лорд на мгновение застыл.

— Вижу, ты цел и невредим, — отметил он, закрывая за собой дверь.

Скрыв усмешку за кубком, Изар одним глотком допил остатки крови. Облизав губы, он обернулся.

— Не стоит так сильно обо мне беспокоиться, о Мой Лорд, — вкрадчиво произнес он. То, что он наконец понял о Темном Лорде что-то важное, а тот о его знании и не догадывался, приводило его в восторг.

Риддл с подозрением прищурился.

— Что ты опять замышляешь, дитя?

Изар отвел взгляд и опустил кубок на стол неподалеку. Затем он медленно направился вперед, прекрасно чувствуя взгляд Волдеморта, прикованный к поясу его немного сползших брюк. Затем взгляд Лорда скользнул по его обнаженной груди и наконец остановился на темной метке, яркой кляксой выделявшейся на бледной коже. При ее виде в глазах Лорда вспыхнул собственнический огонек, и он наконец поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть Изару в лицо.

Пусть смотрит, пусть жаждет.

Едва сдерживая злорадную ухмылку, Изар потянулся вперед и положил руку на скрытую черными одеждами грудь Волдеморта.

— Я тут подумал… — выдохнул он, подступая ближе и проводя пальцем по линии подбородка Лорда. Под его касанием тот стиснул зубы, приведя Изара в восторг. — …и осознал одну вещь… — он придвинулся еще немного и выдохнул Волдеморту прямо в губы: — Ты так и не сказал, когда наконец начнешь учить меня окклюменции.

На этом Изар отдернул руку и с довольной усмешкой отступил на шаг.

Когда он бросился прочь из комнаты, угрожающее шипение следовало за ним по пятам.

Дразнить Темного Лорда определенно успело стать его любимой, хоть и весьма опасной забавой.


	40. Часть II. Глава 8

Часть II Глава 8  
Короткий отдых буквально вернул его к жизни. Сбежав от гнева Темного Лорда, Изар закрылся в той самой комнате, в которой утром пришел в себя. Он не знал, были ли в доме другие спальни или он застолбил себе единственную, однако, запирая дверь, думал об этом в последнюю очередь. Не то чтобы простой замок мог остановить Темного Лорда, конечно…  
Спустя час здорового крепкого сна Изар бесшумно выскользнул из комнаты и прокрался во внутренний двор, в центре которого, окаймленный каменными плитами, располагался бассейн. Грубая поверхность камня приятно щекотала босые ноги, пока он неторопливо прохаживался по двору. Изар позаимствовал одну из рубашек Темного Лорда, закатав рукава до локтей и оставив несколько верхних пуговиц расстегнутыми. Несмотря на то, что стоял ноябрь, дул теплый ветер, а солнце ощутимо припекало. Вообще столь теплая погода была явлением странным, однако Изар списал все на то, что теперь воспринимает окружающее по-другому из-за своей новой… природы.  
Солнце медленно сползало за горизонт, знаменуя тем самым конец его первого дня в качестве бессмертного существа. Казалось, что где-то вдали тяжело ворочалось нечто невидимое.  
— Ты чувствуешь это, дитя?  
При звуках этого голоса — так скоро после их последнего разговора — Изара словно прострелило вспышкой удовольствия. В Хогвартсе их встречи с Волдемортом были редки, и каждую из них он воспринимал как тяжелую повинность. Теперь же Изар мог признаться себе, что их пикировки доставляли ему искреннее удовольствие — даже при том, что большинство заканчивалоськак минимум тем, что один из участников кипел от злости.  
Обернувшись, он увидел, как Темный Лорд опускает полную тарелку на небольшой столик у бассейна. Разумеется, запах еды Изар уловил намного раньше, однако не ожидал, что Волдеморт оставит ему часть ужина — не говоря уже о том, чтобы принести его сюда.  
Изар снова поднял лицо к небу.  
— Да, чувствую. Что это?  
Волдеморту, казалось, ответ понравился.  
— Затишье перед бурей, — произнес он так буднично, что Изару показалось, будто он мог бы догадаться и сам. — Иди поешь, — Лорд кивнул на тарелку.  
Оторвав взгляд от неба, Изар медленно двинулся вперед. Обнаружив перед собой на тарелке тушеные овощи и стейк, он усмехнулся.  
— Что, в академии Темных Лордов даже готовку преподают?  
Волдеморт в ответ прищурился, пристально следя, как Изар подходит ближе.  
— Я добиваюсь совершенства во всем, что делаю, — сухо и высокомерно сообщил он. — Случись домашним эльфам вдруг поднять восстание, я не останусь голодным, как большинство других волшебников, которые во всем на них полагаются.  
Несмотря на надменный тон заявления, Изар не мог не признать его правоту. Волдеморт учился все делать сам, чтобы не зависеть от окружающих. Впрочем, он вырос в приюте среди маглов и не был с детства изнежен заботой домашних эльфов, как большинство чистокровных волшебников.  
— Я знаю, что ты не большой поклонник мясных блюд, — продолжил Волдеморт, жестом указав Изару на стул напротив, — Однако это хороший источник питательных веществ. Яд, который вырабатывает твое тело, расщепит их и пустит в дело, — затем, словно уловив невысказанный вопрос, Волдеморт качнул головой. — Для поддержания жизни нам не нужны ни еда, ни сон, ни кровь. Однако они помогают восстановить силы, и я хочу, чтобы ты питался и спал регулярно. Последнее, что мне нужно — это слабый, истощенный партнер.  
Опустившись на стул, Изар невольно улыбнулся отвращению, что прозвучало в его голосе.  
— Какая трогательная забота.  
Волдеморт что-то недовольно буркнул, пристально следя, как Изар отправляет в рот первый кусок.  
— Завтра в министерстве состоится бал, — вновь заговорил он, проводя пальцем по ободку низкого бокала, в котором плескалась жидкость янтарного цвета — скорее всего, бренди или огневиски. — Его устраивают в честь кандидатов на должность министра. Мне необходимо знать, достаточно ли ты пришел в себя — как физически, так и эмоционально, чтобы сопровождать меня в качестве преемника. На тебя будет обращено множество глаз, от которых не укроется даже малейший промах.  
Изар поднял голову и всмотрелся в бесстрастное лицо напротив.  
— Готов ли ты к этому испытанию? — негромко спросил Волдеморт. — Тебе понадобится вспомнить все свои знания этикета и постоянно держать лицо. Кроме того, любые пререкания недопустимы. Ученик не спорит с учителем, особенно на публике, — Темный Лорд был абсолютно серьезен, и тон его голоса говорил о том, что в случае ослушания Изара ждут серьезные последствия. — Боюсь, что отучать тебя от дерзостей в беседах наедине уже поздно.  
Изар согнал с лица всякое выражение, не показывая, что слова Темного Лорда хоть сколько-нибудь его задели.  
— Я более чем готов, — уверенно заявил он; по спине пробежала дрожь нетерпения. Неужели всего несколько месяцев назад он утверждал, что не собирается участвовать в политических играх? Политику он по-прежнему ненавидел, однако перспектива оказаться среди прожженых интриганов на пару с Темным Лордом будила в крови азарт. — В конце концов, там будет всего лишь сборище старых пердунов с палочками в задницах.  
В ответ на неодобрительный взгляд Волдеморта Изар только невинно моргнул.  
— А что насчет кандидатов на должность министра? — сменил он тему. — Я знаю, что фаворитом считают Руфуса Скримджера, а второй… Пий Толстоватый, верно? — порывшись в памяти, Изар вспомнил, что когда-то натыкался на имя второго кандидата в «Пророке». — Нам на руку победа Руфуса, и так скорее всего и случится, учитывая его популярность, но есть ли у Толстоватого хоть какие-то шансы?  
Губы Волдеморта растянула холодная улыбка.  
— Нет. Пий всего лишь недалекий простофиля. Скримджер предпочитает действовать грубой силой, Пий же идет по стопам Фаджа — переговоры и компромиссы. В эти смутные времена народ хочет видеть у власти сильного человека — бенефис Пожирателей смерти во время Турнира трех волшебников изрядно их напугал, а летние нападения усилили страх еще больше.  
Волдеморт отхлебнул из своего стакана, продолжая внимательно наблюдать. Изар невольно поразился. Они общались вот уже… сколько, минут пять? — и до сих пор не нашли повода сцепиться. Долго это наверняка не продлится, и все же перемирие было хорошо, сколько бы ни продолжалось. Политика и война — эти интересы их объединяли и всегда будут безопасной темой для разговора.  
— Как только распространился слух, что Руфус собирается выдвигать свою кандидатуру на выборах министра, мои люди прекратили атаки, создав впечатление, что испугались, — продолжил Лорд. — Публика заметила эту взаимосвязь, и теперь все это стадо повалит голосовать за Скримджера, потому что уверилось в его способности справиться с Пожирателями.  
— В общем, все идет по плану, — подытожил Изар. — А когда на сцену выйдешь ты?  
Волдеморт поднял брови.  
— Я? Или мои Пожиратели?  
Изар нанизал на вилку кусок вареной картошки, обдумывая вопрос.  
— Ты, — наконец решил он. — Сейчас население верит, что Пожиратели смерти — всего лишь кучка смутьянов, задавшихся целью устроить беспорядки. Когда они узнают, что за нападениями стоит Темный Лорд?  
Волдеморт откинулся на спинку стула; алые глаза потемнели в задумчивости.  
— Я планирую полномасштабный рейд на вечер, когда Скримджера объявят министром.  
Изар отложил вилку; ему наконец стало понятно, о каком именно затишье перед бурей говорил Волдеморт. Вот оно — после долгих лет подготовки настало время перемен. Совсем скоро Лорд Волдеморт явит себя миру, а Том Риддл примется исподволь влиять на умы населения. План был на самом деле хорош и вряд ли мог родиться в уме человека с ущербной, расколотой душой.  
— Рейд? — Изар постарался не показать своего энтузиазма. — Всеми силами?  
Судя по усмешке Волдеморта, полностью скрыть эмоции ему не удалось.  
— Да, дитя. Всеми силами. Следи за тем, чтобы лишний раз не демонстрировать свою чувствительность к магии. Это полезный дар, однако и очень заметный — поэтому используй его только тогда, когда будешь уверен, что противник от тебя не уйдет.  
Улыбка Изара померкла, и он опустил взгляд в свою тарелку. Он и раньше не чувствовал голода, а теперь от одного ее вида к горлу подкатила тошнота.  
— С этим проблем не будет, — рука Изара медленно поползла вперед и наконец пальцы обхватили бокал Волдеморта.  
Вскинув на Темного Лорда вызывающий взгляд, он подтянул бокал к себе и поднес его к губам. Волдеморт бездействовал, внимательно наблюдая за ним, и Изар сделал большой глоток; жидкость огнем стекла по пищеводу. Фу, ну и гадость.  
Старательно скрыв отвращение, он поставил бокал и толкнул его по столу обратно. Как только бокал оказался в зоне досягаемости, пальцы Волдеморта обхватили тонкие стенки и, как следствие, и руку Изара, не давая юноше ее отдернуть.  
— Ты больше не чувствуешь магию, не так ли? — Волдеморт, как и всегда, был сама проницательность.  
Изар поджал губы.  
— Верно.  
Темный Лорд с бесстрастным видом поднялся со стула и исчез в доме; Изару оставалось только недоуменно хлопать глазами вслед. Юноша задумчиво откинулся на стуле. Ему казалось, что горечь по поводу утраты дара он скрывает неплохо — впрочем, Волдеморт был необыкновенно наблюдателен и успел изучить его как никто другой. Полностью спрятать чувства было сложно; в конце концов, магия была и всегда будет для него всем.  
Так же внезапно, как и ушел, Волдеморт вернулся, неся в руке еще один бокал. На этот раз жидкость в нем была красной, почти бордовой.  
— Держи, — Лорд пододвинул к нему бокал. — Полагаю, это придется тебе по вкусу куда больше коньяка.  
Покосившись на бокал, Изар фыркнул.  
— Коньяк был вполне неплох, — уверенно соврал он.  
Волдеморт и бровью не повел.  
— Так я и поверил, — снова устроившись на стуле, он весело оглядел Изара. — У коньяка очень насыщенный, специфический вкус, который по достоинству скорее оценит знаток, чем начинающий. Советую попробовать вино — оно наверняка понравится тебе больше, — при виде Изара, скептически изучавшего бокал, глаза Темного Лорда ехидно сверкнули. — Лучше определиться с предпочтениями в напитках до того, как окунаться в светскую жизнь. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы хозяин приема видел, как ты кривишься при каждом глотке?  
Изар оскорбленно прищурился.  
— Я нормально отреагировал!  
Волдеморт лениво отмахнулся от его возмущения.  
— Просто попробуй, дитя. Порадуй меня.  
— Думаю, тебе и без этого слишком радостно, — буркнул Изар, но все же сделал глоток. Вино было сухим, однако прокатилось по горлу куда мягче, чем коньяк. Во рту разлилось приятное тепло, которое затем распространилось дальше по телу. Изару даже не нужно было смотреть на Темного Лорда, чтобы понимать, что тот так и светится ехидством. — Когда-нибудь тебя разорвет от самодовольства, — буркнул он.  
Ответом ему был лишь добродушный смешок.  
Они продолжали сидеть в уютном молчании. Изар вслушивался в тихий плеск воды в бассейне, а вдалеке различал даже шум морских волн. Самого моря он еще не видел, однако воздух был напитан его влажным дыханием, а обостренное обоняние Изара доносило до него запах соли.  
— Я не думаю, что твоя чувствительность к магии действительно пропала, — внезапно заявил Волдеморт.  
Пытаясь скрыть недоверие, Изар поднял голову.  
— Сигнус, — сказал он, неохотно погружаясь в воспоминания, — изменил мои гены, чтобы я мог коснуться Вуали и выжить. Чувствительность к магии тоже была результатом этих экспериментов — Мордред, даже своей неспособностью освоить окклюменцию я обязан его стараниям! — последний пункт он добавил в основном для того, чтобы оправдать свои неудачи на поприще магии разума. — Я был создан, чтобы служить его целям. Когда мое тело перестало дышать, все способности умерли вместе с ним.  
Волдеморт ни на мгновение не отводил от него глаз.  
— Способность ощущать магию является частью твоего магического ядра. Яд преобразовал тело, тем самым лишив Сигнуса шансов занять его, однако источник магии оставил в целости.  
Изар неуверенно молчал. Он помнил, как в министерстве, будучи пленником в собственном теле, получил возможность взглянуть на Волдеморта глазами Сигнуса. Магическое ядро Темного Лорда было разделено на две части с очень сложной структурой. Одна из них служила основным источником сил волшебника; другая же питала его нечеловеческую сущность.  
— Твой дар занял новое место в структуре ядра, — Темный Лорд сделал новый глоток из своего бокала. — Тебе понадобится открыть его в себе заново.  
Звучало логично; к подобным выводам Изар через какое-то время мог прийти и сам. За магические способности отвечала не кровь и не ДНК, нет — источник их находился в магическом ядре. Подавшись вперед, он сел, упершись подбородком в руку, и крутанул бокал между пальцев.  
— Я не… — он откашлялся, — Та способность, благодаря которой Сигнус подавлял магические силы — не думаю, что буду ей пользоваться, даже если верну себе свой дар.  
Его гораздо больше устраивала возможность просто видеть и чувствовать потоки волшебства. Многие волшебники наплевательски относились к своим способностям. Они воспринимали магию как должное и считали, что имеют полное право на те силы, которыми обладали. При рождении волшебники получали чудесный дар — нести в себе частичку сил природы, часть дыхания вселенной. Та способность, которую создал Сигнус, оскверняла это чудо. Она была подлой, отвратительной.  
Волдеморт поднял бровь, молча предлагая Изару продолжить.  
— Эта способность… это как запустить авадой кому-то в спину. Это трусливо и низко, — заявил Изар. У него перед глазами до сих пор стояло лицо отца, когда тот рухнул на колени, потрясенный и раздавленный случившимся с ним. Могущество, которое продемонстрировал Сигнус, изумило и где-то до какой-то степени даже восхитило Изара, однако чем больше он об этом думал, тем большее отвращение испытывал.  
Теплая рука коснулась его щеки.  
— Ты слишком щепетилен, дитя, — прошептал Волдеморт.  
Изар вздрогнул в изумлении, а затем возмущенно воззрился на Темного Лорда:  
— Ты говоришь так, словно это плохо!  
Волдеморт не спешил отстраняться, поглаживая пальцем его подбородок.  
— Так и есть, — выдохнул он наконец. — Мы с тобой по-разному смотрим на множество вещей, и вопросы этики и морали я с тобой обсуждать не собираюсь. Никогда.  
Изар без труда уловил подтекст, содержащийся в словах собеседника. Волдеморт не был разборчив в средствах и не собирался позволять Изару читать ему лекции о чести о достоинстве. В этих вопросах он никогда не согласится прислушаться к его мнению — и Изара это вполне устраивало. Он разделял многие из убеждений Волдеморта; он даже закрыл глаза на его садистские пристрастия. Перевоспитать Лорда так, чтобы тот вежливо похлопывал противника по плечу, прежде чем начать дуэль — вот уж чего он и пытаться не собирался.  
Впрочем, вспомнив события в министерстве, юный Блэк насмешливо фыркнул:  
— И все же тогда, у Вуали, ты поступил весьма благородно, — улыбнулся он. Увидев, как Волдеморт недоуменно сощурился, Изар улыбнулся еще шире. — Ты спас моего отца от верной смерти. Деяние, достойное всяческого восхищения.  
Сердито зашипев, Волдеморт отдернул руку.  
— Я сделал это только чтобы прикрыть собственные тылы, дитя. Не тешь себя ложными надеждами.  
Изар и не собирался. Регулус был для Темного Лорда пустым местом. Единственная причина, по которой он спас своего неудачливого последователя — то, что сам Изар относился к отцу с большим уважением. Кроме того… возможно, Регулусу было отведено место в каких-то планах Волдеморта.  
Но это вовсе не значило, что Изар упустит шанс лишний раз его поддеть. Кислая мина Лорда доставляла ему слишком большое удовольствие.  
Словно прочитав его мысли, Волдеморт вновь напустил на себя бесстрастный вид и выпрямился. При виде ехидной усмешки Изара он негромко фыркнул.  
— Расскажи мне о своей метке, — резко сменил тему Лорд. — То, что ты сумел ее изменить — достижение поистине небывалое. Теперь, когда все вернулось на круги своя, я могу выразить свое искреннее восхищение. Как же ты сумел этого добиться?  
Изар осушил бокал и отставил его в сторону. Отвернувшись от испытующего взгляда собеседника, он посмотрел на свою левую руку. Темная метка была чернее, чем когда-либо прежде, а змея на татуировке возбужденно шипела, наслаждаясь близким присутствием хозяина.  
— Мне немного помогли, — признался он, ухмыльнувшись.  
Изар живо помнил восторг, который испытал, добившись своей цели. Плевать, что сейчас метка вернула себе свой первоначальный вид. Главное — что у него получилось, что он сумел достичь того, о чем другие и мечтать не смели. То же, что все это время Темный Лорд даже ничего не заподозрил, делало победу стократ слаще.  
— Олливандер, — безошибочно предположил Волдеморт. — Я взял с него обет молчания.  
— Верно, — кивнул Изар. — Но я проник к нему в магазин и заглянул в записи. Когда я понял, что метка создана на основе протеевых чар, то предположил, что связующим элементом является твоя палочка. Проверив архив Олливандера, я… — скользнув по метке взглядом, Изар наконец поднял глаза на Волдеморта. — Я заполучил ее сестру.  
— И украл ее?  
— Она… — Изар поджал губы. Рассказывать Волдеморту или нет? Он уже поделился столь многим, что, если начнет темнить сейчас, Темный Лорд начнет подозревать его на пустом месте. — Она признала меня.  
Волдеморт с каменным лицом смотрел на Изара. Наконец — кажется, целую вечность спустя — его губы сложились в холодную улыбку.  
— Любопытно, — Лорд задумчиво потер рукой подбородок. — Как ты думаешь, почему она отозвалась именно сейчас, а не когда тебе было одиннадцать?  
Он явно уже знал ответ и хотел услышать, к каким выводам пришел сам Изар. И тому было что ответить — в конце концов, у него было несколько месяцев, чтобы как следует все обдумать.  
— Первым моим предположением стало то, что мы с тобой впервые встретились летом после моего четвертого курса. После этого моя магия изменилась под влиянием твоей. Каким-то образом она узнала тебя как моего партнера, — помолчав, Изар поднял руку с кельтским кольцом. — Согласно второй версии причиной стало вот это.  
— Скорее всего, верно первое, — кивнул Волдеморт. — Кельтское кольцо можно использовать, чтобы влиять на магию ученика, однако мне оно было нужно для другого.  
И они оба знали, какие цели он имел в виду.  
Изар неловко застыл, однако Волдеморт взмахнул рукой:  
— Прошу, продолжай, — сказал он. — Не терпится узнать, как же ты справился с защитными чарами. Должно быть, тебе помогла не только палочка, но и твой дар.  
Изар небрежно пожал плечами.  
— Я проглотил чары защиты. Одно заклинание, что я изобрел, позволяет…  
— То заклинание, что ты применил против Беллатрикс, да, я отлично его помню. Так ты проглотил мои чары… — Волдеморт задумчиво умолк; в его взгляде сверкнул голод и что-то еще, нечто более темное, отозвавшееся в Изаре волной тревоги, смешанной с возбуждением. Он с особой ясностью осознал, что в Волдеморте соединились сразу три смертельно опасных создания — змея, эльф и вампир.  
Впрочем, в этом он Волдеморту ничуть не уступал.  
Эта мысль придала Изару уверенности, необходимой, чтобы поднять голову и встретить голодный взгляд. Возможно, в этих играх ему пока не хватало умения и опыта, однако никак не энтузиазма.  
Волдеморт откинулся на стуле. Небо темнело, и он погрузился в тени — именно тогда, когда Изар так хотел различать малейшее его движение. Став волшебным существом, он видел в темноте куда лучше, чем прежде, однако лицо Темного Лорда все равно оставалось смутным и неясным.  
У Изара было два варианта.  
Он мог остаться сидеть и все больше поддаваться неуверенности под испытующим взглядом Лорда, который сидел неподвижно и о чем-то тихо размышлял — либо раздразнить его и выманить из теней.  
Последний вариант был чреват последствиями, особенно когда Волдеморт играл в их игру по своим правилам. Изар чувствовал себя как мышь, бегущая прямо в раскрытую кошачью пасть. Однако кто сказал, что он не переживет столкновения? Темный Лорд велся на его уловки столь же легко, как и сам влиял на него.  
Поднявшись с места, Изар направился к бассейну. Когда он потрогал воду ногой, тяжелый взгляд между лопаток превратился в обжигающий.  
— Боюсь, что одежда во время купания окажется лишней, дитя, — прошелестели тени за спиной.  
Не поворачиваясь, Изар широко усмехнулся. Волдеморт его явно недооценивал. Большинство людей чувствовало себя неловко, раздевшись. Изар же никогда не стеснялся своего тела. Он знал, что далеко не уродлив, и перспектива снять одежду его не пугала — особенно если Волдеморт пребывал в уверенности, что он никогда на это не осмелится.  
Расстегнув рубашку, он бросил ее на камни рядом с бассейном. Сохраняя невозмутимый вид, Изар обошел бассейн и остановился у ступеней, ведущих в воду. Неторопливо расстегивая брюки, он невинно покосился на Волдеморта и затем с застенчивой улыбкой позволил им упасть, открывая все.  
Да, он знал, что играет с огнем. Однако в том, чтобы дразнить Темного Лорда, было нечто бесконечно пьянящее — жаркий восторг и кипение адреналина в крови, которых он никогда не испытывал прежде.  
Медленно погружаясь в воду, Изар заметил, как Волдеморт, поднявшись из-за стола, словно хищная тень беззвучно скользнул по краю бассейна; через мгновение его рубашка мягко опустилась на плиты рядом с рубашкой Изара.  
Неожиданностью это не стало, однако Изар все равно вздрогнул. При виде того, как Волдеморт расстегивает брюки, в животе запульсировал горячий ком. Алый взгляд вызывающе уперся в него, затем брюки упали — и Изар на миг испугался, не совершил ли он ошибку, дразня Темного Лорда. Тот уже был очевидно возбужден.  
Изар погрузился в прохладную воду с головой, понимая, что теперь, когда Волдеморт сделал свой ход, отступать уже поздно. Попытайся он выпрыгнуть на землю и скрыться в доме, то будет выглядеть малодушным трусом. Возможно… возможно, он сумеет свести все к безобидным ласкам и затем с честью отступить.  
Однако каковы шансы дать отпор Волдеморту, когда тот полон решимости получить то, что желает?  
Вынырнув, Изар обнаружил, что Темный Лорд уже подплыл совсем близко и остановился всего в нескольких дюймах от него. Следовало лучше следить за тем, что происходит вокруг — глупо было позволять Волдеморту загнать себя в угол, да так, что не было никакой возможности отплыть подальше без того, чтобы не показаться трусливым ребенком.  
В полном превосходства взгляде, которым Волдеморт одарил его, не было и намека на ободрение.  
Изару понадобилась вся его смелость, чтобы перейти к исполнению своего плана. Подразнить и отступить. Однако, стоило ему потянуться вперед и скользнуть пальцами по груди Темного Лорда, как тот перехватил его запястье и заломил руку назад, придавив к бортику бассейна. Придвинувшись еще ближе, Волдеморт жестоко усмехнулся и втянул носом воздух, ловя запах Изара. Ублюдок знал, что вырвал у него преимущество первого шага и открыто этим наслаждался.  
— Надеюсь, ты не планировал сражаться со мной моим же оружием, — хрипло прошептал Темный Лорд. — Потому что успеха ты не добьешься.  
Он склонился ближе, и Изар выбросил вторую руку вверх, вцепившись Лорду в волосы. С силой дернув, он вынудил Волдеморта запрокинуть голову и чуть отстраниться.  
— Ничья, — горячо выдохнул Изар и снова дернул, радуясь болезненному шипению, которое издал Волдеморт.  
Алые глаза голодно вспыхнули, и до Изара дошло, что Темного Лорда возбуждают моменты, когда он ухитряется его обставить — или хотя бы удержаться наравне.  
— Ты забыл, что у меня есть и другая рука, наивное дитя, — прошипел Волдеморт.  
И в следующий момент Изар внезапно почувствовал, как его бесцеремонно схватили на промежность. Его вскрик, полный боли и удовольствия, потонул в довольном смехе Волдеморта. От умелой ласки сильных пальцев в глазах темнело; Лорд придвинулся ближе, окончательно зажав руку Изара между его спиной и бортиком — в таком положении им обоим было неудобно, однако сейчас речь шла о борьбе за главенство, а не о комфорте.  
К Изару впервые кто-то прикасался настолько интимно — признавать это было довольно неловко, однако именно этого добивался Волдеморт, навязав ему кельтское кольцо. Темному Лорду нужна была его неопытность, его невинность. Он желал получить Изара всего и без остатка.  
Темный Лорд не останавливался, и пальцы Изара в его волосах сжимались все крепче. Мысли рассеивались, и он до боли закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы прочистить голову. В сложившейся ситуации были свои плюсы. Он и сам хотел получить немного опыта перед тем, как окончательно сдаться напору Темному Лорда — и хотел хотя бы немного привыкнуть к его дурманящей близости. Впрочем, даже сквозь туман в голове Изар понимал, что, возможно, привыкнуть к этому окончательно не сможет никогда.  
— Ты слишком много думаешь, Изар. Иди ко мне, и я позволю тебе делать все, что захочешь.  
Почувствовав под яичками дразнящую щекотку, Изар закрыл глаза…  
…и потерял голову окончательно.  
От оглушительного оргазма перед глазами заплясали черные точки. Выпустив волосы Волдеморта, Изар неловко привалился спиной к бортику бассейна. Выпустив его, Темный Лорд неторопливо поплыл прочь, явно невыносимо довольный собой.  
Изар оскалил зубы и наконец набрался смелости посмотреть ему вслед. Волдеморт как раз вынырнул и пальцами зачесывал мокрые волосы назад. В глаза бросились высокие скулы и диковатая, почти хищная красота. В этот момент он ничуть не походил на надменного и холодного Темного Лорда.  
Полный решимости отыграться, Изар стремительно поплыл к нему. Разумеется, этот маневр не остался незамеченным — Волдеморт наблюдал за его приближением с невыносимо благодушным видом.  
С негромким рычанием Изар обхватил руками голову Волдеморта и приник к нему в жадном поцелуе. Тела их под водой пытались вплавиться друг в друга, а налившийся кровью член Лорда мощно пульсировал, требуя разрядки.  
Волдеморт ухватил Изара за ноги, заставил обхватить себя за талию, и внезапно его член легко скользнул прямо в ложбинку между ягодиц, словно намекая на то, что там ему самое место.  
Изар прервал поцелуй и сверкнул глазами:  
— Ты обещал свободу действий.  
Не выпуская Изара, Волдеморт с довольным смешком откинул голову назад. В этот момент он казался расслабленным, беззаботным и вовсе не походил на кровавого тирана, находившего удовольствие в пытках и убийствах маглов. Впрочем, в глазах его по-прежнему горел мрачный огонь, напоминая Изару, что недооценивать Лорда не следует никогда.  
Потянувшись вперед, юноша погладил его по щеке.  
— Я хочу взять тебя в рот, — выдохнул Изар.  
Глаза Волдеморта расширились от вспышки возбуждения; затем он отпустил Изара и в пару мощных гребков добрался до края бассейна. Подтянувшись на руках, он уселся на бортик и с усмешкой посмотрел на юношу.  
— Тогда приступай, — выражение лица мага подсказывало Изару, что Волдеморт что-то задумал — словно его желание показалось Темному Лорду таким заманчивым еще и потому, что отвечало его собственным планам.  
Не обращая внимания на тревожное предчувствие, Изар подплыл вплотную и сжал одной рукой колено Лорда, другой дотронувшись до напряженного члена — твердого, тяжелого и невероятно горячего. Сердца у них обоих не бились, поэтому пульса под кожей Изар не ощутил, однако благодаря изощренным экспериментам Волдеморта кровь по-прежнему бежала по венам, позволяя обоим чувствовать возбуждение. На мгновение он задумался, осталась ли их сперма по-прежнему фертильной, однако тут же отогнал эту мысль, решив, что сейчас не время идти на поводу у своей вечной любознательности.  
Он никогда не делал этого прежде, однако из собственного опыта знал, что точно принесет удовольствие, и что еще можно попробовать.  
— К тому времени, как ты наконец дозреешь, боюсь, я уже…  
Изар оборвал его, лизнув на пробу основание члена. Тот был так напряжен, что юноша знал — долго Волдеморт не продержится. Лишнее доказательство того, что Лорда привлекал не только секс сам по себе — его возбуждали их стычки, их вечное противостояние.  
Продолжая одной рукой поглаживать бедро, Изар легко тронул член губами, понимая, что целиком заглотить его ни за что не сможет. Волдеморт наверняка бы повеселился, наблюдая, как он давится, пытаясь этого добиться.  
Он подался еще ближе и слизнул прозрачную каплю, показавшуюся на кончике. Оказалось горьковато и чуть солоно — не особо вкусно, но вполне терпимо. Открыв рот пошире, Изар неторопливо, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, насадился им на член и толкнулся вперед. Он рассчитывал, что, раз дышать ему необязательно, то будет легче, чем пришлось бы человеку. Впрочем, приходилось усиленно следить за клыками, чтобы не расцарапать Лорда до крови. Сама идея показалась ему даже забавной, но последствия наверняка ждать себя не заставят.  
Подавшись чуть назад, Изар поднял глаза на Волдеморта. Он ожидал, что тот запрокинет голову назад, закрыв глаза от удовольствия — но вместо этого натолкнулся на пристальный, немигающий взгляд, и от светившегося в нем выражения по телу пронеслась волна удовольствия.  
Волдеморт смотрел на него покровительственно, но одновременно и со странным восхищением, словно завороженный его видом. Губы его будто против воли кривились в довольной усмешке, как если бы он неожиданно выиграл какой-то невероятный приз.  
Сузив глаза, Изар провел языком по теплому стволу и одновременно слегка царапнул его клыками — и уже в следующий миг ощутил, как яйца мага поджались, предупреждая о скорой разрядке  
Внезапно Темный Лорд вытянул руку и за волосы оттянул голову Изара назад. Оторопевший от неожиданности юноша подчинился. Он был абсолютно уверен, что Волдеморт собирается кончить ему в рот и тем окончательно утвердить свое главенство — однако вскоре убедился, что о способах доминирования он еще многого не знает.  
Пока сильные руки не давали ему пошевелиться, ударила струя густого семени, попав ему на щеки, лоб и наконец — на веки. Злобно зарычав, Изар попытался вывернуться, но Лорд держал крепко. Раз за разом белые капли брызгали на его лицо, словно ставя на юноше еще одну метку.  
Казалось, все это продолжалось целую вечность, однако в действительности минуло всего несколько секунд. Над головой Изара раздалось довольное шипение:  
— Ты не представляешь, как долго я ждал этой возможности, душа моя.  
Злобно фыркнув, Изар погрузился в бассейн с головой и принялся яростно тереть лицо. Как унизительно, что он так глупо повелся и даже ничего не заподозрил. Волдеморт разыграл все как по нотам.  
Вынырнув, он оскалил клыки:  
— Ты ублюдок, настоящий ублюдок, слышишь?  
Ответом ему стала лишь широкая улыбка мага, который лениво растянулся на краю бассейна и наблюдал, как Изар выбирается из воды.  
— Ты выглядел восхитительно, — преследовал его нежный шепот, пока юноша гордо шествовал по каменным плитам, обходя бассейн и направляясь в дом. — Абсолютно, совершенно _мой_.  
Услышав это, Изар скривился и повернулся к Лорду, впившись ядовитым взглядом в его удаляющуюся спину:  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что только что уничтожил все шансы на следующий раз.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Изар захлопнул за собой дверь в дом. Несмотря все свое возмущение, он не мог сдержать усмешки. Выходка Лорда была абсолютно в его характере и поэтому предсказуемой — и все дальнейшие наверняка окажутся такими же. Придется всего лишь позаботиться о том, чтобы в следующий раз у этого надменного ублюдка ничего не вышло. Теперь, получив хоть какой-то первый опыт, Изар был уверен, что в будущем будет чувствовать себя увереннее.  
В конце концов, ему еще нужно поквитаться с Волдемортом за сегодняшнее.


	41. Часть II. Глава 9

Часть II Глава 9

— Какого цвета будет мантия?

— Черной.

— Белой.

Упрямо сжав зубы, Изар глянул на Риддла через отражение в зеркале. Портной рядом с ним прервал подгонку и замер, переводя неуверенный взгляд с него на заместителя министра и обратно. Они наконец покинули уединенное убежище Волдеморта и переместились обратно в Британию, где первой же остановкой стала лавка с неброской вывеской.

Перед отбытием Изар получил свой первый урок от Темного Лорда. Все события предыдущего вечера были забыты — Волдеморт обстоятельно рассказал, как наводить маскирующие чары. К счастью, Изару не нужно было прятать так много, как самому Лорду. Уши, зубы, чешуя и когти — все это оказалось очень легко привести к привычному человеческому виду. С глазами же, однако, пришлось изрядно повозиться.

Волдеморт объяснил, что иллюзии, действующие на глаза, создавать и поддерживать было сложнее всего. Именно поэтому он когда-то решил не прятать свои настоящие глаза, пребывая в образе Темного Лорда. Подобные чары могли вызвать слепоту, если применять их слишком долго. Кроме того, иллюзия временами слабела, если волшебник недостаточно хорошо владел магией или испытывал сильные эмоции.

Риддл предложил оставить глаза зелеными, вернув лишь человеческую форму зрачков. Изар эту идею отверг и упрямо бился над чарами до тех пор, пока не смог получить прежний цвет. Иначе Регулус заметит перемены, едва взглянув на него, а Изару вовсе не улыбалось изобретать объяснение тому, с чего вдруг его глаза внезапно поменяли оттенок.

Случись Регулусу узнать о его нечеловеческой природе, ничего хорошего это никому не принесет.

Теперь Изар мог быстрее бегать, выше прыгать, обходиться без воздуха — и еще много всего. Риддл не уставал занудствовать на тему того, что ни в коем случае не следует демонстрировать свои новые возможности. Темный Лорд сделал все, чтобы вбить это Изару в голову — он должен вести себя как человек. Если кто-то заметит, как его маска сползет, если хоть на миг увидит истинный облик Изара, тот обязан немедленно убрать свидетеля. Неважно, кто это будет — он должен перестать жить.

Изар попытался было возразить, что можно обойтись чисткой памяти, но Темный Лорд заявил, что любые такие заклятия можно обратить.

Тогда Изар преисполнился решимости поддерживать иллюзию на глазах во что бы то ни стало. Если Регулус что-то заподозрит… Изар сам не знал, что как поступит — пойдет наперекор прямому приказу Лорда или поднимет палочку на человека, от которого за все время их общения не видел ничего, кроме добра.

Регулус. Изар вздохнул — ему ужасно хотелось увидеть отца. И Сириуса. По словам Темного Лорда у них обоих все было в порядке. Люциус Малфой проследил за тем, чтобы Блэки держали языки за зубами и дождались возвращения Изара. Впрочем, он все равно беспокоился за отца. Слишком свежо было воспоминание о том, что Регулус перенес от руки Сигнуса. А Сириус… Перед тем, как Сигнус решил напасть, Изару удалось немного пошатнуть убеждения дяди. Скорее всего, за время его четырехдневного отсутствия все опять вернулось на круги своя, и шанс перетянуть Сириуса на свою сторону уже упущен.

И отца, и дядю Изар сможет увидеть не раньше приема в министерстве. До этого времени ему нужно было обзавестись новой парадной мантией, а затем отправиться с Темным Лордом на его базу. Волдеморт ясно дал понять, что теперь Изар должен жить с ним. Он собирался как можно быстрее начать уроки окклюменции, а также отшлифовать боевые навыки Изара и углубить его познания в Темных искусствах. Все это напомнило ему разговор, состоявшийся сразу после возвращения с самовольных «каникул».

Тогда Волдеморт сказал, что, как только Изар станет его учеником, многое переменится.

И вот Изар столкнулся с этими переменами нос к носу.

Какая–то часть его — часть упрямая и болезненно независимая — хотела восстать против приказа обосноваться в замке Лорда. Рассудком Изар, однако, понимал, что у подобного поворота было множество плюсов. Например, он сможет заняться конструированием фальшивых хоркруксов — затея, к которой ему не терпелось приступить.

Хоркруксы…

Лили.

Откинув голову назад, Изар уставился в потолок и раздраженно нахмурился. Он не будет о ней думать. Каждый раз, когда он пытался осмыслить произошедшее, в груди начинало жечь от наплыва противоречивых эмоций. Тему матери и ее хоркрукса он не собирался обсуждать ни с кем, даже с Темным Лордом.

— Мантия будет белой, — непререкаемым тоном заявил Риддл. Он вольготно расположился в кожаном кресле, стоявшем у портновского подиума, и даже не соизволил поднять взгляда от Пророка, который читал — только серебряная оправа очков поблескивала в лучах солнца, что проникали через стекло витрины.

Столь вопиющая надменность и абсолютное спокойствие невероятно бесили, однако Изар умело скрыл раздражение.

— Черной, — возразил Изар, и упрямо уставился на портного. — Я хочу, чтобы она была черной.

Бедняга. Риддл привел Изара в эту лавку, стоило им вернуться в Англию. Хозяин брал за свою работу баснословные деньги, однако взамен его клиенты получали не только превосходно пошитые мантии, но и гарантию того, что все сказанное в этих стенах не выйдет за их пределы. И сам портной, и его подмастерья держали рот на замке, что бы ни услышали — таков был принцип работы магазина.

Портной, Тур Розенталь, представлял из себя низенького, лысеющего человечка. Из своего положения Изар ясно видел капли пота, выступившие на его широком лбу. Взгляд маленьких голубых глазок смятенно метался между Изаром и Риддлом. Портной был человеком невероятно слабовольным и жадным до золота. Изара преследовало искушение подразнить бедолагу еще больше, однако он понимал, что в этом соревновании ему Риддла не обойти… у того наверняка был способ добиться повиновения Розенталя.

Риддл наконец оторвался от газеты и пригвоздил портного к месту ледяным взглядом.

— Вы же помните, кто платит по счетам, мистер Розенталь? — в тихом вкрадчивом голосе без труда читался намек на то, что столь влиятельная персона, как Том Риддл, без труда найдет другое место, где оставить свои галлеоны.

— Конечно, сэр заместитель министра, сэр.

Водянистые голубые глаза взглянули вверх, и Изар ответил испепеляющим взглядом. Портной со слащавой улыбочкой разгладил ткань незаконченной мантии.

— Могу ли я предложить некий компромисс? Темно–серый, к примеру, обычно очень идет молодым людям…

Изар обдумал эту идею и решил, что серый будет куда лучше белого. Как вообще можно представить преемника Тома Риддла в белом? Тот сам появлялся исключительно в черном, сером и, очень редко — в темно–зеленом. Белый. Не самый редкий цвет сам по себе, но Изар отвергал его из принципа — потому, что Темному Лорду на нем он так нравился.

Риддл ожег Розенталя гневным взглядом, и портной издал натужный смешок.

— Хотя, если подумать, — с фальшивой веселостью заметил он, — белый пойдет ему куда больше любого другого цвета.

Изар поймал в зеркале взгляд Риддла, ясно показывая свое недовольство.

— У меня полно одежды на площади Гриммо, — негромко заметил он. — Не понимаю, зачем нужны новые мантии, если и старые вполне годятся.

Риддл снова уткнулся в газету, давая понять, что не находит тему беседы хоть сколько-нибудь занимательной.

— Ты заметно вырос за… последнее время. Мой преемник должен выглядеть достойно — и это включает в себя и одежду, сшитую по размеру.

Изар повернул голову к зеркалу и всмотрелся в свое отражение — впервые за прошедшие дни по-настоящему рассматривая себя. Оказалось, что Риддл был прав. Перерождение добавило ему несколько дюймов роста, вплотную приблизив к шести футам. Теперь его долговязая фигура нисколько не напоминала миниатюрного мальчика, который выпустился из Хогвартса всего несколько месяцев назад. Высокий рост шел Изару куда больше, одарив флером властности и уверенности, который он не мог и надеяться обрести, оставаясь коротышкой.

Лицо Изара тоже изменилось. Хотя черты его по-прежнему оставались на его собственный вкус слишком чистыми и невинными, резкие линии и четко очерченная челюсть заставляла его выглядеть старше своих шестнадцати. Однако сильнее всего Изара удивили глаза. Несмотря на тщательно наведенную иллюзию, на дне их словно клубился сумрак, намекая, что он вынес и пережил намного больше любого своего сверстника.

Внезапно мысль о том, что он навсегда застынет в этом возрасте, перестала казаться Изару такой уж отвратительной. Да, ему бы очень хотелось дорасти хотя бы до двадцати лет, однако случилось так, что вечность он проведет именно в этом теле — и Изар намеревался принять свою судьбу с достоинством.

Прежде, чем он попытался уговорить Риддла хотя бы на зеленый, колокольчик над дверью магазина звякнул, сообщая о приходе посетителей.

Завидев пару белобрысых голов, Изар с трудом подавил порыв раздраженно закатить глаза. Судя по лицу Риддла в зеркале, тот боролся с тем же желанием. То, что Малфои явились сюда именно сейчас, казалось слишком большим совпадением. Скорее всего, Люциуса пожирало любопытство и он явился поразнюхивать.

— Мистер Малфой, — холодно обронил Риддл. — Чрезвычайно рад видеть вас обоих.

Несмотря на очевидное неудовольствие, заместитель министра был безукоризненно вежлив.

Изар вовсе не был уверен, что сумеет притвориться так же хорошо. На мгновение встретившись взглядом с Люциусом, он переключил внимание на Драко. Казалось, с их последней встречи прошли годы. Впрочем, за это время слизеринец не слишком изменился. Ростом и мягкими чертами лица он пошел в мать и, казалось, что сам Драко не очень-то этим доволен — держаться он старался подчеркнуто сурово и властно, и от этих его повадок за милю разило отцовским влиянием.

Изар заметил, что и волосы Драко стали длиннее — теперь они шелковистыми волнами спускались ниже плеч. Его всегда восхищали светлые от природы волосы; обладатели их казались ему какими-то особенными.

— Позвольте выразить ответную радость, мистер Риддл, мистер Блэк, — Люциус склонился в учтивом поклоне и скользнул по Изару пытливым взглядом, словно пытаясь отыскать в нем тень того измученного мальчика, которого видел на полу в Комнате смерти всего несколько дней назад, — Мы пришли заказать Драко новую мантию для сегодняшнего бала.

Изар снова глянул на Драко, намереваясь привлечь его внимание. Впрочем, судя по тому обалделому выражению, с которым Драко его рассматривал, цели он уже добился. Люциусу понадобилось пару раз стукнуть тростью об пол, чтобы заставить сына прийти в себя.

— Ты тоже там будешь? — небрежно спросил Изар, тщательно скрыв удовлетворение. — Дамблдор что, так просто отпустил тебя из Хогвартса?

Драко пару раз моргнул и откашлялся, старательно избегая неодобрительного взгляда отца.

— Да, — наконец хрипло выдавил он. — Он заявил, что предстоящие выборы — отличный шанс научиться чему-то новому и позволил всем желающим уехать на выходные. Большинство слизеринцев будет на балу… — Драко упорно смотрел куда-то в пространство над плечом Изара, –…да и некоторые твои знакомые с Рэйвенкло, думаю, тоже.

Изар даже не сомневался, что все ученики Хогвартса, имевшие хотя бы каких–то знакомых в министерстве, постараются попасть на этот прием. Даже гриффиндорцы — те наверняка смотрели на Руфуса Скримджера как на пример для подражания. Изар никогда не встречал кандидата в министры лично, однако слухи утверждали, что Скримджер был силой, с которой следовало считаться. Даже Волдеморт воспринимал его как достойного противника.

Портной уверил Люциуса, что займется Драко сразу же, как только закончит с Изаром, и после этого в комнате повисло молчание.

Изар стоял так гордо, как только было возможно для человека, облаченного в нелепую белоснежную мантию. Портной суетился вокруг него, подшивая низ и подгоняя воротник. Мантия больше напоминала плащ, только с рукавами. Под ним предполагались черные брюки и черная же рубашка, которой, впрочем, будет почти не видно. Изар предпочитал такие плащи классическим мантиям, и сам Темный Лорд, судя по всему, тоже.

— Капюшон? — шепотом спросил Тук, возясь с воротником Изара.

Риддл даже не соизволил оторваться от «Пророка».

— Высокий воротник, — бросил он, очевидно раздраженный необходимостью отвлекаться.

— Как поживает профессор Снейп? — нарушил тишину Изар, через зеркало поймав на себе взгляд Драко.

Тот быстро отвел взгляд глаза, смущенный тем, что попался на подглядывании. Затем он приосанился и чопорно ответил:

— Профессор поживает довольно неплохо… учитывая его обстоятельства.

При мысли о Снейпе Изар не сдержал нежной улыбки. Этот желчный ублюдок всегда будет занимать в его сердце особое место. У Снейпа был острый язык и еще более острый ум. Он не позволял эмоциям заглушать голос разума и был прежде всего за себя. Впрочем, Изар подозревал, что к Регулусу Снейп все-таки питал довольно сильную слабость. Оба они, впрочем, были слишком упрямы, чтобы оставить за спиной прошлое и двигаться дальше.

— Вижу, вы уже оправились, мистер Блэк, — вкрадчивый голос Люциуса в неловкой тишине прозвучал неожиданно громко.

— Совершенно верно, — коротко ответил Изар, не намеренный сообщать подробности до тех пор, пока его не спросят прямо.

В зеркало он увидел, как Драко снова нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. Изар не знал точно, что творилось у того в голове, однако имел все основания предполагать, что Малфою стало не по себе из-за того, как сильно изменилась внешность и поведение Изара. Должно быть, все эти перемены застали Драко врасплох — в последний раз, когда они виделись, Изар был низкорослым подростком, который терялся под чужими взглядами. Именно поэтому Малфой недооценил его и посчитал, что сможет задавать тон их отношениям.

Теперь же обоим было очевидно, кто в действительности командует парадом.

На Йоль Изар предупредил Драко, что отношения с ним не сулят тому ничего хорошего.  
Теперь же Драко залечивал свое уязвленное самолюбие и пытался придумать, как снова вернуть себе ощущение контроля над происходящим. Похоже, скоро с ним придется побеседовать — Изар не собирался мириться с таким странным поведением: со стороны казалось, что оба они виноваты в том, чего на самом деле никогда не происходило.

— Могу ли я поинтересоваться…

— Поинтересоваться вы можете, мистер Малфой, однако сейчас не время и не место, — оборвал Изар Люциуса. — Я бы хотел обсудить все в присутствии Нарциссы, Драко и остальных членов семьи.

Вероятно, и Беллатрикс тоже, хотя Изар вовсе не был уверен, что тетка в ближайшее время собирается заводить детей — и, сказать по правде, надеялся, что этого не случится никогда. Тем не менее, все они должны знать об опасности, которая подстерегает любого ребенка, в чьих жилах будет течь кровь Блэков, и посоветовать усыновление. Впрочем, дальше советов он заходить не собирался. Если родственники решат их проигнорировать, это будут их проблемы. Чистокровные были исключительно уперты в вопросах продолжения рода и чужих детей в семью предпочитали не брать.

Брови Люциуса поползли вверх.

— Так это связано с Блэками, верно? Ходят слухи, что Сигнус…

— Не здесь, Люциус, — резко сказал Риддл.

Малфой послушно умолк, однако по лицу его было видно, что он ждет смотрит в будущее с нетерпением.

Изар вполне понимал и разделял эмоции Люциуса — вот только в его случае причиной была предстоящая война и политическая борьба с Руфусом Скримджером.

***

Балаган какой-то.

Изар был крайне низкого мнения о министерских балах еще в четырнадцать — и с тех пор оно ничуть не изменилось. Блеска и мишуры столько, словно это королевский прием, не меньше, а на самом деле это всего лишь большая банка с пиявками, которые присасывались к любому мало-мальски влиятельному волшебнику так жадно, словно и правда могли присвоить часть его силы.

Том Риддл был само обаяние, настоящий змей–искуситель, и вокруг него постоянно теснилась масса народу. Как следствие, Изар тоже обнаружил себя в центре толпы.

Неотступное внимание уже начинало действовать на нервы. Он успел пожать руку как минимум четырем дюжинам волшебников и волшебниц, и все они старались раздробить его ладонь, демонстрируя свое превосходство. Каждого нового знакомого Изар одаривал ослепительной улыбкой, продолжая стоять истуканом рядом с Риддлом. Интересно, заметно ли со стороны, как ему невыносимо скучно. По заместителю министра ничего сказать было точно нельзя — напротив, казалось, что вся эта толкотня приводит его в восторг.

Изар знал, что постепенно привыкнет к этим политическим играм. Сегодня он здесь только для того, чтобы засветиться перед публикой в роли преемника Риддла. Его мнение по каким бы то ни было вопросам никого не интересовало. Когда он заработает себе хоть какую–то репутацию, то сможет вести беседу сам, пока же Изар развлекал себя тем, что наблюдал за политиками, пытаясь найти их слабые места. Имена новых знакомых слились в голове в один большой ком, и только пара-тройка тех, кто показался хоть сколько-нибудь интересными, задержалась в памяти.

Каждый раз, когда Изар пытался ускользнуть хотя бы к столу с закусками, рука Риддла властно опускалась ему на плечо, удерживая на месте. Казалось, что его посадили на какой–то чертов поводок.

В который уже раз Изару пришло в голову, что по натуре он все-таки не политик. В этом они были похожи с Беллатрикс — оба предпочитали действовать, а не жонглировать обтекаемыми фразами. Изар отдал бы что угодно за возможность оказаться в лаборатории, ставить опыты и экспериментировать с заклинаниями и магическими потоками. Однако он понимал, что придется привыкать к мероприятиям, подобным сегодняшнему. Том Риддл вскоре превратится в очень значительную фигуру в волшебном мире, и от Изара ожидалось, что он будет соответствовать своему наставнику.

Несмотря на все свое неприятие происходящего, Изару не терпелось посмотреть, как Риддл поведет себя со Скримджером. Избиратели буквально боготворили бывшего аврора и верили, что тот сумеет защитить их от любой напасти. Когда Пожиратели Смерти снова появятся на сцене, то ударят в полную силу — и Руфусу придется попотеть, чтобы выстоять и оправдать надежды населения. Риддл же в это время будет действовать за кулисами, исподволь склоняя общественное мнение в нужную ему сторону.

От плана он был в восторге. Изар дождаться не мог дня, когда Скримджера объявят министром — дня, на который назначен первый полномасштабный рейд. От одной мысли о нем все внутри зудело от нетерпения — так сильно, что оставаться на месте было почти невозможно.

–…нельзя допустить, чтобы пакт с Францией был подписан. Лягушатники годами поджидали возможности подчинить себе Британию. Если пакт пройдет, мы окажемся в полной их власти.

Риддл кивал вдохновенному оратору с заинтересованным видом, однако Изар прекрасно знал, что на самом деле Волдеморту было плевать. На миг Изар задумался, уж не потому ли Темный Лорд был столь жесток и скор на расправу. Возможно, так он просто выпускал пар — роскошь, которой Том Риддл не мог себе позволить.

— Прошу прощения, — быстро выпалил Изар, лишая Риддла возможности среагировать.

На него тут же обратилось множество взглядов, от любопытных до раздраженных. Риддл, подняв брови, спокойно повернулся к Изару, и тот торжествующе глянул на своего наставника.

— Я пойду раздобуду чего–нибудь промочить горло. Простите, что прервал.

Улыбка заместителя министра казалась теплой, однако Изар знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы различить скрытую угрозу.

— Уверен, что один из официантов будет счастлив тебя обслужить, Изар.

Словно уловив невысказанный приказ, один из столпившихся вокруг почитателей повелительно взмахнул рукой. Тут же рядом возник надменный официант; на его подносе стоял бокал шампанского, который тут же начал свое путешествие из рук в руки и вскоре оказался у Изара. Оглядев бокал, тот ослепительно улыбнулся:

— Благодарю.

Внутри он, однако, весь кипел от злости; Риддл же с невозмутимым видом отвернулся и продолжил прерванный разговор.

Подняв голову чуть выше, Изар оглядел бальную залу. Комната была огромной; в центре отвели место под танцы, но даже так у стен оставалась масса пространства для желающих пройтись и пообщаться с присутствующими. Откуда–то издалека доносилась музыка — ненавязчивая мелодия, больше подходившая как фон для беседы, чем аккомпанемент для парочек, что скользили в танце по сверкающему паркету.

В одном из дальних углов обреталась группка молодежи. Все присутствующие на балу располагались согласно строгой иерархии. Маститые, уважаемые политики облюбовали себе самый конец залы, в то время как неоперившиеся юнцы не отходили далеко от тяжелых двойных дверей, ведущих наружу. Изар сразу заметил среди членов второй группы Теодора Нотта, а потом понял, что знает и большинство его соседей. Чуть в стороне, около столов с закусками, возвышалась фигура крепко сбитого волшебника с огненной шевелюрой.

Оуэн Велдер.

При виде своего начальника из Отдела тайн губы Изара сложились в улыбку. В последний раз он видел шефа прошлым летом, незадолго до начала семестра в Хогвартсе. Ему позарез нужно было с ним пообщаться — убедиться, что место в Отделе по-прежнему остается за ним. Плевать, что Волдеморт был против его возвращения в ряды невыразимцев — Изар намеревался проигнорировать даже прямой приказ Лорда в этом отношении. Эксперименты, изобретательство… от всего этого он получал ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие и не собирался позволять Волдеморту это у себя отнимать.

О работе в Отделе тайн они с Темным Лордом еще не разговаривали, однако Изар не сомневался, что тема эта рано или поздно всплывет.

Незаметно сместившись на пятках, он снова покосился на Велдера, а затем оглядел толпу почитателей Риддла. Все они ловили каждое слово заместителя министра и едва ли не блаженные пузыри пускали.

Изар поднес бокал шампанского к губам и, ловко нырнув за спину Риддла, скрылся в группке проходящих мимо юных девушек. В ответ на внезапное появление Изара те захихикали и принялись кокетливо хлопать ресницами, привлекая его внимание.

— Мое почтение, леди, — игриво промурлыкал Изар. Заметив, как две или три попытались протиснуться поближе, он усмехнулся. Если память его не подводила, половину этого цветника он видел в Хогвартсе.

— Изар, верно? — спросила одна из них; смутно знакомая брюнетка. — Ты же учился в Рэйвенкло, так?

Сколько вопросов, и все некстати.

— Все верно, все так, — коротко ответил Изар. Девушки захихикали, словно услышали удачную шутку, хотя шутить у него и в мыслях не было. Изар скрыл раздражение за очередной широкой улыбкой. — Желаю прекрасно провести вечер.

И так же стремительно, как ускользнул от Риддла, Изар покинул девушек и пристроил бокал шампанского на столик неподалеку. Он знал, что этот побег Риддл ему еще припомнит. И все же у него наметились и свои дела, самым важным из которых было сделать все, чтобы сохранить за собой место среди невыразимцев. К тому же бубнеж почитателей Риддла был до того занудным, что зубы сводило.

Улыбаясь, Изар направился через весь зал к Оуэну Велдеру. Теперь, когда обзор ничто не загораживало, он обнаружил, что на балу присутствовало куда больше гостей, чем ему казалось. В частности, всего в нескольких метрах он увидел Регулуса. Одетый в парадную темно-синюю мантию, тот разговаривал с незнакомой женщиной в возрасте. Изар замер в нерешительности. На первый взгляд с отцом все было в порядке.

В этот момент взгляд Регулуса остановился на Изаре. Расплывшись в улыбке, он тронул собеседницу за руку, вероятно, прося прощения за то, что вынужден ее покинуть. Изар стоял на месте, с нетерпением ожидая возможности поговорить с отцом. Вероятно, сейчас было не самое лучшее время обсуждать недавние события, однако устоять Изар не смог.

Когда Регулус уже направился к нему, Изар почувствовал чье–то прикосновение к своей руке, и вынужден был оторвать взгляд от приближающегося отца. Поняв, кто перед ним, он мысленно чертыхнулся — эта встреча в его планы на вечер вовсе не входила.

— Изар, — выдохнула Лили. — Потанцуешь со мной?

Ее болезненно хрупкая фигура была затянута в эффектное красное платье, которое моментально вызвало в памяти другой, очень похожий наряд — на другой, очень похожей на эту Лили девушке. Грива рыжих волос сейчас была завита и уложена в прическу. Взглянув поверх головы матери, Изар заметил Джеймса Поттера, который слонялся неподалеку с небрежным видом, но то и дело зорко поглядывал в их сторону.  
Изар не хотел соглашаться, не хотел танцевать с Лили, не хотел ни видеть ее, ни слышать.

Но не нашел в себе сил отказаться.

Повернув голову к отцу, Изар взглядом попросил его сохранять спокойствие и терпение, а затем повел мать в сторону танцпола. С бесстрастным видом он сжал хрупкую руку партнерши в своей, а другую положил ей на талию. Оказаться так близко к матери, в то время как он еще не до конца осознал и обдумал случившееся, было тяжело.

Однако сама Лили явно желала пообщаться — в конце концов, вряд ли у нее на уме действительно были танцы.

— Зачем ты это сделала? — внезапно спросил он после пары минут, прошедших в молчании.

Изар всматривался в Лили, желая обнаружить в ней хотя бы тень той девушки, что гладила его по щеке с бесконечной нежностью — девушки, что встала на пути у Сигнуса и пожертвовала собой ради сына. Однако в ответ на него взирали мертвые глаза — зеркало искалеченной души, заключенной внутри. Та Лили, что сейчас была перед ним, больше напоминала живой труп, чем человека, и вряд ли испытывала хоть какое-то подобие человеческих чувств.

Словно почувствовав его надежду, Лили тихо улыбнулась.

— Мы разные люди, Изар, — отвечая на невысказанный вопрос, произнесла она.

— О, это мне известно, — огрызнулся он, злясь на себя. Глупо было даже пытаться высмотреть в этой женщине мать, образ которой он хранил в памяти. — Дамблдор знает? А Поттер?

Лили чуть повернула голову туда, где стоял ее муж.

— Нет. Никто не знает, хотя думаю, что у Дамблдора есть свои подозрения. В конце концов, он Светлый Лорд, а столь темная магия неизбежно оставляет свой след, — Лили подняла на него взгляд и горько улыбнулась, — Я знаю, что ты ничего мне не должен, Изар.

Тот скрипнул зубами.

— Я невероятно счастлив, что ты это осознаешь, — сообщил он. — Предлагаю считать, что мы квиты, — и это максимальный уровень, на который могут подняться их отношения. Изар с каким–то неприятным, горьким чувством осознал, что женщина перед ним никогда не сможет стать настоящей матерью, никогда не сможет жить полноценной жизнью. Лили владело только одно стремление — уничтожить тьму, чтобы искупить преступление, которая она когда-то совершила, создав хоркрукс.

На миг Изар задумался, каково было Поттеру оставаться с ней, несмотря ни на что. Изображала ли Лили любовь? Заботу? Чувство вины? Были ли притворством ее слова после второго испытания? Тогда Лили заявила, что до сих пор винит себя за то, как поступила с Изаром, однако было ли это так на самом деле? Либо это было лишь хитрым маневром, чтобы переиграть темную сторону?

Или за этими потухшими глазами все же скрывались подлинные чувства? Изар не знал, насколько далеко простирался ущерб, нанесенный душе созданием хоркрукса, однако прекрасно понимал, что от женщины, которую когда–то звали Лили Эванс, сейчас не осталось и следа.

Лили коротко кивнула; рыжие волосы блеснули в ярком свете.

— Несмотря на все это, у меня к тебе просьба, — прошептала она, снова поворачивая к нему голову. — Я прошу тебя сохранить мой… то, что я сделала, в секрете.

Изар приподнял брови. Возможно, Лили боялась реакции Дамблдора и Джеймса, не хотела падать в их глазах? Да, скорее всего. Никакая другая причина ему в голову не приходила.

— И как же, по–твоему, мне объяснять победу над Сигнусом?

Склонив голову набок, Лили смерила его испытующим взглядом.

— Из твоего вопроса я делаю вывод, что с Регулусом ты еще не откровенничал. Чем ты пока что отговорился?

Изар постарался не выдать досады, однако мысленно чертыхнулся. Ну и растяпа — не следовало этого спрашивать. Лили понятия не имела, что последние четыре дня его в Британии не было. Что за ирония — ему приходится одновременно скрывать участие в его спасении и Лили, и Темного Лорда. Кроме того, оба они пребывали в неведении относительно роли друг друга — и в обоих случаях их действия помогли Изару и позволили узнать то, что они тщательно скрывали от мира.

— Окклюменция, — наконец отозвался он. — Но мне любопытно узнать, что можешь предложить ты.

Всмотревшись в его бесстрастное лицо, Лили отрывисто кивнула.

— Я бы предложила то же самое, — если у нее и были подозрения, то она оставила их при себе и коротко сжала руку Изара. — Ты сохранишь мою тайну?

Видимо, этот вопрос волновал ее по-настоящему. Изар немедленно почуял слабое место и не замедлил им воспользоваться:

— Это останется между нами, если ты выйдешь из битвы за опеку, — негромко предложил он и закружил мать в танце с изяществом, которым не мог обладать ни один человек. Изумление, мелькнувшее на лице Лили, стало для него лучшим подарком. — Чему ты так удивляешься? Нам обоим что–то нужно, так почему бы не решить вопрос с пользой для всех?

Лили задумалась; лицо ее стало таким же безжизненным и отрешенным, как и глаза.

— Нет, — наконец произнесла она к искреннему изумлению Изара. — Я не могу на это согласиться; не могу, Изар.

Резко выдохнув, тот постарался не расплющить ее руку в ладони.

— Почему? — тихо спросил он, помня о том, что повсюду были уши. — Мне почти семнадцать, и я полностью самостоятелен. Мне не нужен ни отец, ни мать, если уж на то пошло. С Регулусом я остаюсь только потому, что мне приятна его компания. Вся эта затея с опекой — просто трата времени. Зачем она тебе?

— Я пытаюсь защитить тебя. Очевидно, что Темный Лорд ведет свою игру и что ты в ней его пешка. Он играл твоей судьбой с самого твоего рождения.

Изар издевательски прищурился, изображая глубокую задумчивость.

— Сдается мне, ты занимаешься тем же самым… только в интересах своей стороны.

В холодном взгляде, которым смерила его Лили, мелькнула смутная тень каких–то чувств.

— Я добиваюсь опеки исключительно для того, чтобы тебя защитить. Мне нет дела до того, будешь ли ты участвовать в войне или нет. Темный Лорд играет тобой, неужели ты не видишь? Он видит тебя насквозь, видит все твои страхи и желания, и использует их в своих интересах.  
Изар поджал губы. Он уже не раз задумывался о том, что вся эта история с их отношениями может быть лишь ловко организованным фарсом. Однако какая Волдеморту в этом выгода? Никакой. Что до манипуляций — в эту игру они с Лордом играли оба. Они стремились доказать один другому свое превосходство, временами водили друг друга за нос, но марионеткой Волдеморта Изар определенно не был.

— Я понимаю так, что от сделки ты отказываешься? — закружив Лили в танце, Изар решительно сменил тему.

— Изар, я просто не могу на нее согласиться.

— Если бы ты на самом деле хотела искупить свою вину, искала прощения, то ты бы согласилась, — прошипел Изар. Прежде, чем он успел продолжить, его прервало деликатное похлопывание по руке. Повернув голову, Изар обнаружил перед собой очередную пару зеленых глаз.

— Не возражаете, если я украду его у вас? — Дафна приторно улыбнулась Лили.

Окинув сына последним испытующим взглядом, Лили отрывисто кивнула и, гордо выпрямив спину, покинула танцпол. Проводив ее взглядом, Изар повернулся к Дафне. Продолжать танец ему не очень–то хотелось — необходимость поговорить с Велдером жужжала в голове назойливой мухой; однако та смотрела на него с таким ожиданием, да и не общались они уже целую вечность…

Дафна была прекрасна, как всегда. Благородство и гордость, которыми она так и лучилась, словно соперничали своим блеском с ее золотистым платьем. Поймав его взгляд, она криво усмехнулась.

— Вижу, ты наконец–то добрал те несколько дюймов, которыми загодя бахвалился, — поддела его Дафна.

— А ты, я смотрю, очередной пары наоборот лишилась, — парировал Изар, кивнув на ее прическу.

Когда они только познакомились, Дафна щеголяла светлой гривой до пояса. Потом, начиная с четвертого курса, длина ее волос с каждым летом неуклонно уменьшалась. Сейчас они едва достигали подбородка; несколько завитых прядей Дафна скрепила сверкающими заколками. Сверкнув самодовольной улыбкой, она поправила прическу затянутой в перчатку рукой.

— Нравится? Уверена, уже через несколько дней после бала половина девчонок пострижется так же.

— Уверен, что у них уже руки чешутся взяться за ножницы, — согласился Изар, становясь в стартовую позицию.

Двигалась его новая партнерша куда увереннее, чем Лили. Дафна всегда была миниатюрной, но изящество движений словно делало ее чуть выше.

— Прекрасно выглядишь Изар, — улыбнулась Дафна. — Мы не виделись целую вечность.

Изар ответил ей невеселой улыбкой.

— Через год ты закончишь школу, — он сам не знал, зачем это сказал, зачем поднял эту тему. Они оба знали, что Дафна обречена согласиться на помолвку с кем-нибудь еще до того, как покинет стены Хогвартса.

— Время летит как сумасшедшее, — устало вздохнула она. Несмотря на широкие шаги партнера, Дафна без труда поспевала за ним. К удивлению Изара, тему договорного брака она так и не подняла, хотя он ждал именно такого поворота. — Я уже собиралась домой, когда увидела тебя в когтях матери. Вид у тебя был не слишком довольный, так что я решила прийти на помощь.

И спасла его и его репутацию.

Изар вспомнил слова Риддла, сказанные накануне — что на балу будет множество глаз, подстерегающих малейший его промах. Танец с Лили был не самым разумным решением; он не был готов к встрече с ней. Однако ему жизненно необходимо было получить подтверждение… вот только чего именно, Изар до сих пор не знал точно.

— Я у тебя в вечном долгу, — сухо поблагодарил Изар.

После этого они замолчали, вероятно, оба думая об одном и том же. Изар криво усмехнулся, сам не понимая, почему так медлит с разговором о браке. Никакой любви он к Дафне не испытывал — их отношения были платоническими и всегда такими останутся. Волдеморту нечего было опасаться. Такой союз станет идеальным прикрытием для связи и с Волдемортом, и с Риддлом, но убедить в этом самого Лорда будет непросто.

Мелодия стихла, и Изар поклонился партнерше, припав в поцелуе к кончикам пальцев. Дафна ослепительно улыбнулась и позволила проводить себя с площадки.

— Ты пришлешь мне сову, — это не было вопросом; впрочем, меньшего Изар от Дафны и не ожидал.

— Пришлю, — кивнул он. — А ты постарайся не слишком отвлекаться от учебы в этом году.

Его не будет в Хогвартсе, чтобы отрывать Дафну от очередного выпуска «Ведьмополитена» и заставлять возвращаться к учебникам. Гордость и упрямство едва ли позволят ей просить у кого-то помощи — она и к Изару-то обращалась-то далеко не всегда. Он надеялся, что у Дафны получится закончить школу с хорошими отметками. Как бы богата ни была ее семья, жить в праздности Дафна не сможет — рано или поздно она захочет найти себе занятие.

Небрежно кивнув, Дафна приподнялась на цыпочки, чмокнула его в щеку и стремительно направилась прочь. Какое-то время Изар стоял неподвижно и смотрел ей вслед. В голове билась одна мысль — Дафна повзрослела. К теме брака она так и не вернулась. Та девчонка, которую Изар помнил по Хогвартсу, вечно раздражала его своей детской непосредственностью.

Теперь же именно ему предстояло отставать все больше, в то время как однокашники будут взрослеть. Пройдет вечность, он увидит, как Дафна и Драко стареют, покрываются морщинами, а потом — как стареют их дети, в то время как самому ему будет по-прежнему шестнадцать. Он будет одиноко стоять в стороне и наблюдать, как мир живет во всем своем кипучем, неуемном движении. Время для него застыло, и так будет всегда.

Наконец Изар встряхнулся, задвинул жалость к себе подальше и отправился искать Оуэна. Снова циклиться на нечаянном бессмертии не было никакого смысла. Волдеморт поднимет его на смех, если прознает, что за мысли бродят у Изара в голове по этому поводу. В конце концов, о зрелости человека прежде всего говорил опыт и жизненные уроки, которые он усвоил, а вовсе не морщины и седые волосы. Даже если Изару вечно будет шестнадцать, важны будут только его достижения.

Изар непринужденно ступал по скользкому паркету, направляясь к столу с закусками. Оуэн, заняв стратегическую позицию возле блюда с канапе, так никуда оттуда и не сдвинулся. Что и неудивительно — в конце концов, такой объемистый живот, как у главного невыразимца, так просто не вырастает.

— Мистер Велдер, — сдержанно произнес Изар.

Тот обернулся, и Изар понял, что у стола Велдер стоял не сам по себе — на него тут же уставился и его собеседник.

На мгновение вернулась прежняя чувствительность к магии — лишь проблеск, который тут же угас, но и этого хватило. Человек перед ним казался воплощением всего, что олицетворял Гриффиндор — жесткий, умный, отчаянный; настоящий хищник. Янтарно-желтые глаза завораживали — Изар обнаружил, что не может отвести взгляда.

— А, Изар, — пророкотал Оуэн. — Позволь представить тебя Руфусу Скримджеру, кандидату в министры магии.

Представлять волшебника Изару не было необходимости. Скримджер держался с таким достоинством и уверенностью, что ему позавидовали бы многие. Лицо его испещряли бледные шрамы — следы бесчисленных прошлых битв — но даже они не в силах были отвлечь внимание от цепких умных глаз.

Это был достойный противник, и Изару не терпелось проверить, на что тот способен.

Руфус изучал его не менее внимательно.

— Изар Блэк, — произнес Руфус; в его негромком голосе Блэку почудились отзвуки львиного рычания. — Много о вас слышал.

Бывший глава аврората протянул сухощавую руку и Изар с готовностью пожал ее, надеясь, что растянувшая губы улыбка не выдавала слишком многого.

Вот теперь-то он развлечется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава не бечена, прошу прощения. Пожелаем Семантике хорошо отдохнуть, набраться сил и положительных эмоций=) 
> 
> Кроме того, до конца ФБ это последняя глава, которая выходит по стабильному расписанию. Это не значит, что обновлений не стоит ждать совсем, но приоритеты пока расставились по-другому и я не знаю, как будет получаться. Приходите нас читать - http://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5593516 - ожидается много вкусного=)


	42. Часть II. Глава 10

Целую вечность люди не вызывали у Изара настолько сильного интереса. Первой личностью, поразившей его воображение, оказалась Макгонагалл, которая пришла рассказать ему о волшебном мире. Еще были Дамблдор и Снейп — Изар не помнил, кто за кем шел, но оба они стали невероятно занимательными объектами для наблюдения. И, разумеется, потом появился Волдеморт и затмил их всех.

Что-то подсказывало Изару, что Руфус Скримджер займет достойное место в его коллекции.

Кандидат в министры уверенно пожал руку Изара, другой обхватив его предплечье. В испытующих взглядах обоих читался обоюдный интерес — Изара переполнял азарт от встречи со стоящим противником, а Скримджер же, казалось, был искренне заинтригован.

— Рад с вами познакомиться, мистер Скримджер.

Тот кивнул, сверкнув зубастой улыбкой:

— Уверяю, я рад не меньше, — он отступил на шаг, чтобы окинуть Изара внимательным взглядом. — С тех пор, как я видел вас в последний раз, вы изрядно вытянулись, молодой человек, — Велдер, о присутствии которого Изар успел забыть, согласно закивал.

Изар недоуменно приподнял брови:

— В последний раз, сэр? — он не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь встречал Руфуса Скримджера. Такую встречу он бы не забыл.

Неприятно было это признавать, однако слухи, ходившие о грозном авроре, оказались правдой. Изар редко разделял мнение толпы, однако волшебника настолько внушительного, очевидно, распознал бы даже слепой.

Руфус неопределенно хмыкнул, не отводя от Изара пристального взгляда.

О да, происходящее Изару нравилось. Однако как много знал Скримджер? Насколько тесно он общался с Дамблдором? Известно ли ему об Ордене феникса, истинной роли Пожирателей смерти, о Темном лорде? Хватило ли аврорского чутья, чтобы понять, что за карими глазами и безобидными очками Тома Риддла скрывается изощренный ум, лелеющий недобрые планы?

Руфус Скримджер был загадкой, и Изару не терпелось ее раскрыть.

— Я следил за ходом Турнира трех волшебников в прошлом году; был на каждом испытании.

При упоминании турнира улыбка Изара превратилась в кислую гримасу. И весь турнир в целом, и каждое испытание по отдельности отнюдь не было его звездным часом. Впрочем, может, и неплохо, что возможные противники будут его недооценивать. Словно почуяв, в каком направлении потекли его мысли, Скримджер довольно усмехнулся и оскалился, словно сытый лев. Повадками он напоминал символ Гриффиндора так, словно специально его копировал. На первый взгляд он казался степенным и добродушным, но Изар чувствовал, что на самом деле Скримджер только и ждет момента, чтобы напасть.

У льва и змеи было много общего. Оба они присматривались к добыче, примеривались к ней, прежде чем нанести удар — и удар этот был стремителен и точен, чаще всего смертелен. Однако были между ними и отличия. Лев был высокомерен, вспыльчив. Титул царя зверей кружил ему голову, заставляя недооценивать противника. Змея же, напротив, в присутствии угрозы уходила в глухую оборону. Если она и нападет, то скорее от отчаяния, чтобы защитить себя.

Как ни странно, Волдеморт своим поведением напоминал льва куда больше, чем змею. Точнее сказать, странную смесь обоих видов. Лорд умел выжидать, и все же самоуверенность порой ослепляла его. Высокомерие не было характерной чертой ни одного из видов, которые в нем смешались — нет, этим отличался исключительно и только сам Том Риддл, и в этом была его величайшая слабость.

Изар задумался, на кого же Руфус похож на самом деле. Снаружи он был львом целиком и полностью, это да, однако не скрывалась ли внутри змея, изготовившаяся к броску?

— Вы неплохо себя проявили, — продолжил Руфус, словно стремясь успокоить Изара. — Вам было всего пятнадцать, верно? — он глянул на Оуэна и получил утвердительный кивок в ответ: — Вас принудили к участию в турнире. Для человека неподготовленного вы справились просто блестяще, — умолкнув на мгновение, Руфус резко сменил тему: — Оуэн говорит, что у вас большие способности к изобретательству, даже талант. Неудивительно, что заместитель министра так шустро залучил вас в свои преемники.

Тут его взгляд переместился куда-то за спину Изара и остановился чуть выше его головы.

То, как быстро его обнаружили, раздражало — Изару хотелось поизучать Скримджера чуть дольше. Впрочем, ничего удивительного в такой скорости не было — вероятно, он обнаружил себя уже во время танца с Лили, а потом и с Дафной.

Плечо его словно сжало в тисках, когда Риддл встал у Изара за спиной.

— Мистер Скримджер, — протянул он. — Вижу, вы уже познакомились с моим преемником.

Они пожали друг другу руки — Риддл при этом плечо Изара так и не выпустил. Тот наблюдал за обоими политиками и сразу же заметил и натянутые улыбки, и холод в глазах. Они ненавидели друг друга — хотя признавать это открыто явно не планировали.

Риддл смотрел скорее с насмешкой, в то время как Скримджер словно стискивал зубы, чтобы не выдать какой-нибудь резкости.

Интересно, сколько ему было известно? Была ли причиной банальная неприязнь или Скримджер знал, что Риддл был Темным Лордом? Изару казалось, что верно скорее первое. Скримджер, вероятно, чувствовал, что что-то не так — интуиция подсказывала ему не доверять Риддлу. Узнай он, что тот стоит за Пожирателями смерти, то не успокоится, пока не выживет Риддла из министерства. В конце концов, у министра магии была власть над своим заместителем.

Скримджер неопределенно улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Риддл и Велдер жмут друг другу руки. Глава невыразимцев, похоже, был совершенно очарован и приветствовал его очень сердечно.

— Это так, — сухо ответил Скримджер на заданный вопрос. — Собственно, мы с Оуэном как раз говорили о мистере Блэке и Отделе тайн, — Изар вопросительно поднял брови, но Скримджер как на в чем не бывало продолжил: — Я знаю, что Корнелиус предпочитал закрывать глаза на то, что происходит в отделе. Он позволял невыразимцам самим решать, какие эксперименты ставить, полностью развязал им руки. Я же, если займу его место, такого не потерплю и добьюсь контроля над происходящим и доступа к полной информации обо всех открытиях.

Изар украдкой покосился на Велдера, чтобы понять, как тот отнесся к подобному заявлению. Как он и подозревал, Оуэн едва скрывал свое негодование. Невыразимцы в министерстве были на особом положении и всегда хранили свои исследования в тайне. Суть их работы большинство обывателей даже понять были не способны. внешний контроль над Отделом станет настоящей катастрофой.

Опустив на мгновение взгляд, чтобы не выдать настоящих чувств, Изар криво усмехнулся.

— Неужели вы считаете, что в отделе ставят какие-то неэтичные эксперименты, мистер Скримджер? — насмешливо спросил он, словно не принимая всерьез его слова. — Могу вас уверить, что мы вовсе не такие монстры, какими нас представляют. Мы словно ученики, которые не вписываются в коллектив… безобидные ботаники.

Оуэн рядом с ним грянул раскатистым смехом, едва не выронив тарелку с грудой тефтелей.

— Хорошо сказано, Изар, очень хорошо.

Риддл молчал, наблюдая за происходящим. Изар знал, что он явился проверить, как он поведет себя со Скримджером, и собирался доказать, что вполне способен справиться с ситуацией.

Руфус негромко усмехнулся и склонил голову набок, рассматривая Изара так, словно увидел его в новом свете.

— И все же вы здесь с высокопоставленным политиком в качестве его преемника.

Изар улыбнулся.

— Просто не смог устоять перед бесплатными закусками, — Оуэн разразился очередной серией смешков, но Изар остался невозмутим, не прекращая рассматривать Скримджера, который тряхнул головой, словно строптивый жеребец.

Скримджер присматривался к нему его точно так же, как Изар — к нему самому. Он хотел понять, чего ждать от протеже Риддла — видеть ли в нем угрозу или сбросить со счетов. Разумнее всего было убедить его в своей полной безобидности, и все же в глубине души Изару хотелось, чтобы Скримджер рассмотрел в нем нечто особенное — зажечь искру интереса, которую в будущем можно будет раздуть.

Желтые глаза ни на мгновение от него не отрывались.

— Временами острый ум всего опаснее. Поведайте мне, Изар, кто вы? Экспериментатор или изобретатель? Оуэн утверждает, что вы одинаково хороши и в том, и в другом, однако большинство как правило все же тяготеет к одному из направлений.

Изар ни на мгновение не запоздал с ответом:

— Я уверен, что, чтобы чего-то достичь, добиваться успеха следует в обоих сферах, сэр. Невозможно изобрести ничего стоящего, не поставив предварительных опытов — равно как и успешно экспериментировать, не изобретя что-то новое в попытке добиться результата.

— Впечатляет, — резко кивнул Скримджер, проведя рукой по густым волосам. — Очень впечатляет. Однако проблема все еще остается, мистер Блэк. Пытливый ум неустанно требует пищи для утоления своей любознательности, и поэтому разумно ввести некоторые ограничения. Кто поручится, что ваши коллеги не начнуть ставить эксперименты на людях? Что, если они ищут способ уничтожить целые народы одним ударом?

Риддл медленно отпустил плечо Изара, и рука невесомо скользнула по его спине, на мгновение задержавшись на пояснице. Изар знал, что Темный Лорд был им доволен — и, хотя разговор со Скримджером он вел вовсе не для того, чтобы заслужить одобрение наставника, оно все же придавало уверенности.

— Существует множество способов вызвать подобные разрушения, мистер Скримджер. Однако большинство нас, ученых, получают радость уже от того, что что создают что-то новое, расширяя границы физики и магии. Всеобщее истребление не представляет для нас никакого интереса. Если уж на то пошло, этого уже добились маглы, — Изару претило приплетать маглов, но если это поможет донести свою точку зрения, то что ж.

Разрушать было несложно, с этим даже маглы справлялись. Скримджеру нечего было бояться, что невыразимцам захочется повторять чужие достижения.

В желтых глазах от слов Изара вспыхнул странный огонь.

— Маглы! Поразительный народ, не так ли?

Смена темы была неожиданной, но Скримджер с неожиданным интересом ждал ответа. Вероятно, рассчитывал выведать отношение Изара к маглам и маглорожденным. Либо… либо за этим крылось что-то большее. В любом случае, Изар собирался ответить искренне — хотя бы отчасти. Риддл первый посчитает его ничтожеством, если Изар просто согласится со Скримджером.

— Поразительный в определенных аспектах, сэр, однако в целом они просто боятся силы и того, кто ей обладает, — Руфус поднял брови и открыл рот для ответа, но Изар не дал себя перебить: — Под влиянием этого страха и жажды мести они создали атомную бомбу, но все равно дрожат от ужаса при мысли, что кто-то окажется сильнее. Реакция их на волшебный мир, случись им его обнаружить, есть и останется предсказуемой. Агрессия.

Губы Скримджера растянулись в осторожной улыбке:

— И как же они смогут о нас узнать?

Маглорожденные. Ответ был прост. Количество маглорожденных, которым позволялось жить в обоих мирах, все росло, и скоро их будет уже невозможно контролировать. Всем рты не заткнешь, а связь их с миром маглов была слишком крепка.

Вместо ответа Изар лишь неопределенно улыбнулся:

— Боюсь, что эта дискуссия может длиться часами, мистер Скримджер, а я и так уже отнял слишком много вашего времени. Похоже, присутствие вашей особы желательно и в другом месте, — и он небрежно обвел рукой зал; он уже давно буквально кожей чувствовал настойчивые взгляды.

Скримджер повернул голову и заметил, что окружающие изучают их с вежливым любопытством. Хмыкнув, он склонился ближе к Изару:

— Похоже, я слишком увлекся нашим занимательным разговором, мистер Блэк. Надеюсь продолжить дискуссию в ближайшее время — если, конечно, мистер Риддл согласится вами поделиться?

Лорд Волдеморт не делится. Скорее всего, слова Скримджера были просто данью вежливости, но Изар резко кивнул:

— Буду ждать с нетерпением.

Руфус поочередно пожал руки Велдеру, Риддлу и, наконец, Изару.

— Надеюсь, могу рассчитывать на ваш голос? — спросил он напоследок.

Изар ухмыльнулся.

— Если бы возраст позволял мне участвовать в выборах, мистер Скримджер, то я непременно отдал бы свой голос вам.

Это замечание застало того врасплох; похоже, он успел начисто забыть, что Изару всего шестнадцать. Поклонившись чуть глубже необходимого, Скримджер повернулся и направился вглубь зала. Изар проводил нового знакомого довольным взглядом, зная, что сумел заинтриговать его и что тот будет стоящим противником.

— Очень хорошо, дитя, — промурлыкал Риддл в свой бокал — так тихо, что никто из проходящих мимо ничего бы не разобрал. Своим обостренным слухом Изар, однако, без труда уловил каждое слово.

Между лопаток опустилась тяжелая рука:

— Надеюсь, это значит, что в понедельник вы уже выйдете на работу? На полный день? — пророкотал Оуэн, по-прежнему не расставаясь с полной еды тарелкой. — Нам не хватало вас в Отделе, мистер Блэк.

— Надеюсь, не потому, что некому было делать маховики времени, — фыркнул Изар.

Оуэн добродушно хмыкнул:

— На это у нас есть новый стажер.

— Боюсь, что на полный день он вернуться не сможет, мистер Велдер, — непринужденно вклинился Риддл.

Изар многозначительно покосился на него, сдерживаясь, чтобы тут же не озвучить свое мнение.

— В качестве моего преемника Изар будет нужен мне под рукой, — невозмутимо продолжил Риддл. Поставив опустевший бокал вина на стол рядом, он задумчиво оглядел главу невыразимцев. — Как насчет времени до обеда? Каждое утро Изар может проводить в Отделе, а потом присоединяться ко мне.

Изар оперся бедром о край стола и уставился на гостей, которые неторопливо фланировали по залу. Время было уже позднее, и помещение постепенно пустело, однако часть приглашенных по-прежнему оставалась здесь, надеясь перекинуться словом или с Руфусом Скримджером, или с Пием Толстоватым. В ожидании ответа Велдера Изар принялся рассеянно рассматривать танцующие пары.

Придраться к предложению Риддла он не мог при всем желании. Лорду не составило бы труда вообще лишить Изара места в Отделе тайн, однако он предложил компромисс… большая редкость. Однако было ли это проявлением великодушия со стороны Риддла? Насколько Изару было известно, единственным шпионом в Отделе тайн у Темного Лорда до сих пор был лишь Руквуд.

— Выходит, полдня, ну что ж, — проворчал Оуэн, прежде чем неохотно кивнуть. — Ладно, если он будет приходить вовремя, ничего не имею против.

Покосившись на Риддла, Изар заметил его до отвращения приторную улыбку.

— Рад, что все устроилось, — промурлыкал тот. — А сейчас нам пора, Оуэн. Бесконечно рад был увидеться. Я прослежу, чтобы ровно в восемь утра в понедельник Изар был на работе.

Изар едва успел кивнуть на прощание начальнику, прежде чем Риддл стремительно потащил его через весь зал к выходу.

— Мой отец…

-…может подождать, — оборвал его Риддл.

Изар едва слышно заворчал, зная, что тот расслышит. Покинув зал, они оказались в длинном холле, где приглашенные оставляли верхнюю одежду.

— Том, Том! — в раздавшемся в отдалении голосе звучало отчаяние.

Изар попытался обернуться, чтобы посмотреть, кто так жаждал внимания Риддла, однако на его плечи тут же с силой опустились руки, толкая вперед.

— Не останавливайся, быстрее, — прошипел Риддл ему на ухо.

Изар усмехнулся, сообразив, что Темный Лорд всячески пытался избежать встречи с тем, кто так упорно к ним прорывался. К несчастью, буквально в двух шагах от спасительного выхода дорогу им заступила приземистая фигура, облаченная в мантию истошно-розового цвета.

Изар недоуменно моргнул, а затем захлебнулся вздохом и в ужасе отшатнулся, впечатавшись спиной в Темного Лорда. Тот раздраженно фыркнул и до боли сжал пальцы, впившись в плечи Изара словно клещами.

Эта женщина… она просто обязана быть какой-то помесью человека и жабы.

Незнакомка улыбнулась, и он внес поправки в свои наблюдения — не просто жаба, а жаба коварная и расчетливая. Изар едва слышно зашипел; глаза-пуговки и змеящаяся по плоской морде улыбка вселяли в него невыразимый ужас. Перед ним словно оказался его оживший кошмар.

— Кхе-кхе, — жаба захлопала глазами с преувеличенным участием, — тебе нехорошо, дорогой?

Нехорошо — это еще мягко сказано. Изар поднял взгляд на Риддла. Его губы были плотно сжаты, выдавая недовольство. Глупо и по-детски было так сильно реагировать на жаб и лягушек. Но Изар ведь не боялся, вовсе нет — просто нервничал. Он мог справиться с любым количеством мерзких земноводных, случись в том нужда, они просто его…

…нервировали.

Пока Изар пытался взять себя в руки, обладатель безымянного голоса все же сумел их нагнать. Он с удивлением узнал в нем Корнелиуса Фаджа; тот тяжело дышал и весь побагровел от быстрого бега.

— Том! — наконец выговорил он. — Я так надеялся перехватить тебя до ухода!

В руках министр сжимал какую-то коробку, и Изар с любопытством на нее уставился — все, что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на монстра в розовом, который тут же со всем самодовольством поспешил протиснуться к Фаджу поближе.

— Неужели? И что же такого срочного не могло подождать до понедельника? — поинтересовался Риддл.

С улыбкой кивнув Изару, Фадж вручил коробку Риддлу.

— Пожалуйста, прими этот подарок, Том. Мы работали бок о бок несколько лет, и, как мне кажется, он принесет тебе огромную пользу.

Казалось, все присутствующие в едином порыве качнулись к Риддлу, когда тот снял с коробки крышку, открывая взглядам… пару остроносых фиолетовых ботинок. Изар изо всех сил сжал губы, пытаясь не рассмеяться при виде гримасы беспредельного отвращения, которую Риддл не успел вовремя согнать с лица. Впрочем, уже в следующее мгновение он взял себя в руки, так что ни Фадж, ни жабоженщина ничего не заметили.

— Министр, я не могу принять столь щедрый дар, — Риддл явно планировал вежливо отказаться, но Изар не собирался позволить ему соскочить. Пусть ублюдок считает это местью за вчерашний… инцидент.

— Ну что вы, мистер Риддл, — ехидно возразил он и извлек из коробки один ботинок. Подняв его повыше, он восхищенно обозрел свой трофей и сообщил: — Мастерство исполнения превыше всяких похвал! Это чрезвычайно щедрый дар, министр. Думаю, они станут как раз тем выразительным акцентом, которого так не хватало в гардеробе мистера Риддла.

Старательно игнорируя убийственный взгляд наставника, Изар обратил все внимание на расплывшегося в улыбке Фаджа.

— Именно так, мальчик мой! Как раз об этом я и думал, когда их выбирал.

Изар понимающе покивал и определил ботинок обратно в коробку, которую затем понадежнее впихнул Лорду в руки.

— Я лично прослежу, чтобы мистер Риддл надел их в понедельник, — уверил он с широкой улыбкой.

***

Десять минут спустя Изар и Волдеморт уже с удобством расположились на кожаных диванах друг напротив друга. Коробка с ботинками лежала в дальнем углу комнаты, всеми позабытая. Они находились в особняке Темного Лорда несколькими милями южнее Лондона. Его расположение было известно лишь доверенным Пожирателям ближнего круга. Для тех же, кто, как Беллатрикс Лестрейндж и несколько других, находились в розыске у министерства, особняк служил и убежищем.

Темный Лорд располагал целым крылом с множеством комнат, входа в которое остальным не было.

Место ничуть не походило на роскошный, пронизанный светом дом у моря. Здесь было темно, холодно и уныло — образцовое обиталище черного властелина. Впрочем, учитывая то, что большая часть помещений находилась под землей, обилия солнечного света ждать и не приходилось.

Изар сидел напряженно, искоса наблюдая, как Темный Лорд прихлебывает бренди. Алые глаза следили за ним столь же неотступно. Несмотря на полученную во время бала похвалу, сейчас он буквально чувствовал волны неудовольствия, исходившие от Волдеморта.

— Могу я уйти? — негромко спросил Изар, разглаживая ладонью мантию. Перед отбытием на бал он успел немного здесь осмотреться и в числе прочего знал, где находится его комната.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Волдеморт.

Устроившись поудобнее, Изар окинул взглядом его фигуру. Как только они оказались в личном крыле Лорда, личина Риддла сползла с него, открывая уже знакомые черты.

Изар, однако, обратил внимание, что ни клыки, ни уши, ни чешую Темный Лорд демонстрировать не спешил. Было очевидно, что тот терпеть не мог нечеловеческую половину своей сущности, несмотря на то, что сам ее и создал. Чтобы лишний раз поддеть его, Изар избавился от всех слоев иллюзии до единого. Заостренные уши теперь выглядывали из копны волос, а окружающее казалось таким ярким и четким, словно с глаз содрали мутную пленку.

Изару хотелось, чтобы Волдеморт видел и помнил, кем являлся, даже если сам предпочитал прятаться.

— Если все это из-за тех ботинок… — наконец произнес Изар, желая покончить с этим разговором поскорее. Он устал, и препирательства с Темным Лордом были последним, чем ему хотелось сейчас заниматься.

— Ты хорошо проявил себя в беседе со Скримджером, — Волдеморт небрежно отмахнулся от его слов. Оба они знали, что настоящая причина его дурного настроения не имела ничего общего со злосчастными ботинками. Алые глаза сощурились: — Даже слишком хорошо.

Изар мрачно усмехнулся: неужели Лорду не понравилось, что он нашел себе новый объект для изучения? Ему бы следовало понимать, что с ним самим никто не сравнится — впрочем, сам ему об этом Изар рассказывать не собирался, еще не хватало лишний раз раздувать его эго.

— Мне он показался интересным, — признался он. — Скримджер личность неординарная — стоящий противник, как ты говоришь.

Какое-то время Волдеморт не отвечал, внимательно изучая Изара. Пальцами он задумчиво барабанил по краю бокала.

— Ты как котенок, — пробормотал Темный Лорд. — Котенок, играющий с клубком пряжи. Смотри не запутайся.

Изар запрокинул голову, обнажая шею, и усмехнулся в потолок.

— Ты сам только этим и занимаешься, — возразил он.

— Я не позволяю эмоциям взять верх, — прошипел Волдеморт. — Тебе лучше запомнить, что Скримджер опасный противник, и забыть о уважении и интересе, которые у тебя возникли. Так ты только угодишь к нему в лапы. Откуда тебе знать, что Скримджер не играет на твоем любопытстве намеренно? Не пытается использовать тебя, чтобы подобраться ко мне?

— Он не кажется мне человеком, который пользуется нечестными методами. Руфус Скримджер будет долго присматриваться к противнику, но затем ударит открыто, — уверенно заявил Изар, вспоминая повадки кандидата в министры.

Волдеморт рассеянно вращал бокал между пальцев; в отблесках пламени, что плясало в облицованном черным камнем камине, кельтское кольцо ярко сияло.

— Не будь в этом так уверен, дитя, — наконец произнес он.

Затем оба они замолчали, и только треск поленьев в камине нарушал тишину. Изар сердито смотрел в пламя, недовольный тем, что Темный Лорд так походя отмел его наблюдения. У Изара всегда неплохо получалось разгадывать характеры окружающих, и Волдеморт сам недавно говорил, что Скримджер предпочитает действовать грубой силой. Он был гриффиндорцем и аврором, и привык сражаться открыто.

— О чем ты говорил с матерью после того, как столь… ловко от меня сбежал?

Изар поднял взгляд, скрывая удивление. Темный Лорд обычно не имел привычки задавать столь личные вопросы, и он крайне смутно представлял, как на это реагировать. О личном он прежде разговаривал только с Регулусом и Сириусом, и то не подпуская их слишком близко.

— Она расспрашивала о Сигнусе, — наконец ответил он. — Хотела знать, как я сумел с ним справиться, и заявила, что от битвы за опеку отказываться не собирается, — облизнув губы, Изар криво усмехнулся. — Я сказал, что твое мастерство в легилименции помогло мне вышвырнуть Сигнуса из головы.

Ложь.

И, разумеется, Волдеморт тут же ее почуял.

Резко поднявшись с дивана, Темный Лорд отошел на несколько шагов вглубь комнаты, уставившись на ровный ряд бутылок в баре.

— Интересно, — заметил он. — Знаешь ли, поведение твоей матери в тот день до сих пор кажется мне странным. Она словно знала, что происходит, даже не получив никаких объяснений. А еще явно хотела, чтобы Сигнус добрался до Вуали, как будто задумала что-то предпринять после того, как он впитает остатки своей души.

Всколыхнувшееся внутри волнение словно подбросило Изара с дивана. Он прошелся перед камином; ноги обдало жаром от огня. Почему он так…

— Почему ты защищаешь ее, неразумное дитя? — Волдеморт словно подслушал его собственные мысли. — Эта женщина зачала тебя только ради того, чтобы поймать на крючок твоего отца, а потом избавилась, как от досадной ошибки, бросила в приюте — том самом, в котором жизнь твоя превратилась в ад, — Волдеморт, кривя губы, по-прежнему смотрел в сторону.

— Многие поступили бы так же, если бы им не оставили выбора, — тихо произнес Изар. — Она была молода и совсем запуталась в интригах Дамблдора. Я уверен, что, помимо чувства вины, ей двигало и желание укрыть меня от его его внимания.

Волдеморт стремительно обернулся; на лице его читалось отвращение.

— Ты жалок.

Изар моментально вспыхнул. Оскалившись, он ткнул в Лорда пальцем:

— Я думаю, что цепляться за свою злость — вот что жалко! Я простил Лили приют, но ничего не забыл. И я не собираюсь прощать ей то, как она поступила с Регулусом, — Изар глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться — даже теперь, когда ему не нужен был кислород для дыхания, от человеческих привычек было не так-то легко избавиться.

Он не хотел сейчас думать о Лили. Его мать была мертва и все, что от нее осталось — бледная тень, пустая оболочка. Но что довело ее до такого? Хоркрукс, который она создала, чтобы его защитить.

Вины он не ощущал, однако начал испытывать к Лили своего рода уважение. Чувства Изара были слишком запутаны — он сам не понимал, что теперь думает о матери. Рано или поздно придется сесть и разобраться в себе.

А до тех пор Изар не хотел вспоминать ни о Лили, ни о ее хоркруксе.

— Оставим эту тему, — добавил он, прежде чем Волдеморт успел ответить. — Пока что я не хочу ее обсуждать.

Волдеморт свирепо усмехнулся.

— Хорошо, — он кивнул. — Тогда поговорим о той блондинке… твоей подружке, как ее там, — Волдеморт пренебрежительно взмахнул рукой, явно обозначая свое отношение.

Изар нахмурился. Что ж, похоже, тему брака с Дафной больше откладывать не получится. Не самое удачное время — Темный Лорд был уже очевидно не в духе, а Изар слишком устал, чтобы обходить острые углы.

— Ее зовут Дафна Гринграсс, и тебе прекрасно это известно, — фыркнул он. — И я до сих пор считаю, что этот брак — отличная идея, выгодная для всех троих.

Внезапно пахнуло холодом и Изар отступил на шаг, впервые со своего обращения увидев магию Волдеморта. Зрелище одновременно восхитило и ужаснуло его — облако переливающейся пыли раскалилось до багрового свечения и тяжело пульсировало вокруг Лорда.

— Выгодно? — повторил Волдеморт. Вокруг него словно сгустились тени — лишнее свидетельство недовольства. — Если кто и получит от этого выгоду — эта девчонка, став женой наследника рода Блэков.

Изар упрямо шагнул вперед, не собираясь отступать.

— В романтическом плане я ей не интересен, равно как и она мне. Она уважает мое право на свою жизнь и даже предлагает не жить под одной крышей. Она…

— Вижу, вы вдвоем уже все спланировали. До чего печально, что этим планам не суждено сбыться, — желчно бросил Волдеморт.

Качнувшись на пятках, Изар задумчиво уставился на него. Как далеко получится завести этот разговор? Лорд был явно зол, но он вообще отличался вспыльчивостью. Сколько еще он способен вынести, прежде чем раздражение перейдет в ярость? Он даже не позволял Изару толком донести свою точку зрения. Упрямство Волдеморта невероятно бесило.

— Еще раз повторяю, что ничего личного в этом нет, — подчеркнуто спокойно выговорил Изар. — Я считаю, что этот брак стал бы дополнительным прикрытием. Если кому-то покажется странным наше тесное общение, невеста отведет подозрения, если статуса твоего преемника окажется недостаточно.

Волдеморт поднял левую руку с кельтским кольцом:

— Этого будет достаточно. Любой, кто усомнится; любой, кто что-то заподозрит, умрет. Мы больше не будем обсуждать ни ее, ни этот брак, это понятно?

Он произнес это практически невозмутимо. Изар мгновение колебался, не зная, было ли это знаком того, что Волдеморт и в самом деле взял себя в руки — либо просто затишьем перед бурей.

Он подобрался, готовый в случае чего в любой момент увернуться, и произнес:

— Как наследник чистокровного семейства я должен жениться и продолжить свой род.

Возможно, упоминание продолжения рода было не самой лучшей идеей — Лорд наверняка первым делом подумал не о магическом усыновлении, а о сексе с Дафной. Зарычав, Волдеморт метко запустил стаканом в Изара. Произошло это невероятно быстро, но скоростью реакции Изар теперь ему не уступал. Он мгновенно припал к полу, и стакан просвистел над головой, по пути окатив содержимым.

Изар сердито зашипел, не меняя позы и настороженно уставившись на Лорда.

— Если ты попытаешься нарушить мой приказ, — ледяным тоном произнес Волдеморт, — то на своей шкуре ощутишь последствия.

Шутки кончились. Решение было принято, озвучено и обсуждению не подлежало. Сражение осталось за Волдемортом, и Изару оставалось только смириться — принять то, что никакого договорного брака с Дафной не будет. Больше всего Изара злило, что Темный Лорд был настолько против этой идеи, что даже не дал ему возможность высказаться до конца.

— Это угроза? — негромко спросил он.

— Именно так.

Изар склонил голову, вцепившись в пол когтями. Он попытался взять в себя в руки — если продолжать дразнить Темного Лорда, то тот и не подумает к нему прислушаться, и ссора перейдет на новый виток.

— Тебе как никому другому должно быть известно, что я никогда не изменю, мой Лорд. Даже мысль об этом не может прийти мне в голову.

Темная фигура у камина не издавала ни звука.

— Впрочем, похоже, наши отношения никогда не будут строиться на доверии. Ты никогда не поверишь мне, а я тебе. Но это тебя вполне устраивает, не так ли? — Изар взглянул на Волдеморта сквозь завесу волос. — Ты хочешь, чтобы рядом был тот, кто будет постоянно бросать тебе вызов, но никогда не примешь его как равного… как кого-то, кому можно довериться, — неестественно светлые глаза встретились с алыми. — Я всего лишь твоя собственность — тот, кто развлекает тебя время от времени, но от которого в любой момент можно отмахнуться.

Изар поднялся на ноги и скрестил руки на груди.

— Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты поймешь, что на меня можно положиться, — негромко продолжил он. — Я могу бросать тебе вызов, но в то же время никогда не предавать.

Волдеморт поджал губы.

— Ты можешь тешить себя иллюзиями, что разгадал меня, дитя, но все твои предположения далеки от истины.

Изар скептически фыркнул, но дальше пререкаться не стал.

— Это все, Мой Лорд?

Бесконечное мгновение тот всматривался в него, а затем вместо ответа махнул рукой, заставляя дверь открыться. Изар направился к выходу, по пути проходя мимо Темного Лорда. Внезапно тот ухватил его за локоть и дернул к себе, провел ладонью по щеке и впился в губы. Теперь, чтобы это сделать, ему не пришлось наклоняться так сильно, как когда-то.

Изар упрямо застыл, не настроенный сегодня отвечать на поцелуи.

Волдеморт отстранился, не разжимая рук.

— Нет, не все, — негромко произнес он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты спал в моей постели. Каждую ночь.

Такого Изар не ожидал. Это просьба была своего рода демонстрацией уязвимости — жестом, который показывал, что Волдеморт не хотел, чтобы Изар уходил в гневе и вообразив себе невесть что.

— Я устал, — неубедительно пробормотал он.

Губы Волдеморта искривила улыбка:

— Обычно именно поэтому и идут спать, дитя. Я не требуют от тебя секса — только того, чтобы ты разделил со мной постель.

Изар настороженно всмотрелся в его лицо. Внутри все горячо сжалось при мысли о том, что они с Волдемортом будут спать в одной постели. Не заниматься сексом, а просто спать.

Наконец Изар напряженно кивнул.

Волдеморт склонил голову:

— Ты знаешь, где мои комнаты. Я буду там через несколько минут.

Изар вышел из гостиной и направился в покои Темного Лорда. Переступив порог темной комнаты, он осознал то, чего не понимал раньше.

Волдеморт будет спать рядом, уязвимый и практически беззащитный. Это означало, что рядом с Изаром он чувствовал себя в безопасности, что испытывал к нему хотя бы какое-то подобие доверия.

Несмотря на то, что большую часть времени Волдеморт вел себя как последний ублюдок, Изар готов был признать, что в своих заключениях о нем мог ошибаться.

***

Изару снился сон. Сны посещали его редко, и обычно представляли собой мешанину обрывочных образов.

Рядом стоял незнакомый мужчина, уставившись на картину. Перед ними был живой портрет — творение волшебного мира. Немногие волшебники выбирали карьеру художника, но когда это происходило, результатом становились настоящие шедевры. Впрочем, Изар предпочел обратить все внимание на незнакомца рядом.

Тот был немолод, на вид сильно за шестьдесят; лицо его избороздили морщины. Черные чуть вьющиеся волосы подернулись сединой, а лицо обрамляла короткая бородка. Взгляд темных глаз не отрывался от живого портрета.

— Регулус, — выдохнул Изар. Годы пощадили отца — только добавили ему достоинства и степенности.

Тот повернулся с удивленной улыбкой:

— Регулус? Я уже много лет не слышал этого имени, Изар, — его серые глаза были так похожи на глаза отца.

— Почему? — спросил Изар. — Ты же Регулус Блэк, разве не так?

Тот нахмурился, растеряв все веселье.

— Регулус был моим пра-пра-прадедом, Изар.

Изара обдало холодом; он неверяще уставился на собеседника. Должно быть, тот был потомком Регулуса, а если так, то Изару он приходился… праправнуком? Изар всмотрелся в волшебника. Быть не может… все это слишком странно и дико.

— Смотри, — старик указал на портрет неподалеку. — Взгляни на эту красоту. Его называют застывшим в вечности.

Изар медленно повернулся в указанном направлении, но увидел перед собой не картину, а зеркало. Он смотрел на себя самого, навеки оставшегося в своих шестнадцати.

Потомок встал рядом; его морщины резко контрастировали с гладкой кожей Изара.

— Странно… Ты так похож на Блэка, — задумчиво пробормотал он. — Нас можно принять за родственников. Хотя кто знает, ты можешь оказаться моим троюродным племянником.

Изар отвернулся от зеркала, уставившись на своего дряхлого потомка. Его реплика стала ответом на все вопросы. Изар навеки останется рядом с Блэками, даже после своей фальшивой смерти — но никогда не сблизится ни с кем из них, боясь, что его раскроют — боясь привязаться слишком сильно. Он будет присматривать за ними издали, не смея приблизиться.

Бессмертие обернулось бездной отчаяния.

Изар проснулся с головой, тяжелой от сна. Он смутно понимал, что лежит в кольце рук, прижимающих его к чужому телу. Изар повернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с тем, кто делил с ним то же проклятие.

Он вжался всем телом в того единственного, чья кожа была так же холодна, чье сердце тоже не билось, но вместе с тем бурлило жизнью…

В ответ руки сжались еще крепче.

И внезапно бессмертие перестало казаться таким одиноким.


	43. Часть II. Глава 11

Часть II. Глава 11

Было воскресенье, день отдыха и радости; день, который большинство маглов считали священным. Кроме того, это был день, когда должны были объявить победителя выборов, и — хоть большинство населения Британии об этом даже не подозревало — последний мирный день перед тем, как Лорд Волдеморт заявит о себе и начнет сеять хаос по всей стране.

Изар буквально чувствовал нетерпение Волдеморта — острый и пряный вкус его кровожадного веселья. Лорд отлично владел собой, но Изар успел изучить его слишком хорошо, чтобы купиться. Было даже забавно видеть Волдеморта в таком волнении. Впрочем, волнение — не то слово. Скорее Лордом владело предвкушение; темное, мрачное ликование.

Изар отлично понимал его чувства, потому что и сам разделял их.

В ставке Темного Лорда было многолюднее, чем когда-либо прежде — за исключением разве что церемоний инициации. Изар вспомнил, как сам оказался на такой церемонии в пятнадцать лет. Тогда он и понятия не имел, во что ввязывается. Даже странно, сколь многое может измениться за такое короткое время.

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — раздавшийся голос привлек внимание Изара и заставил его остановиться.

Он неторопливо обернулся; человеческая личина вернулась на место еще до того, как Изар ступил за пределы крыла Темного Лорда. Вот-вот должно было начаться собрание Пожирателей — присутствовать полагалось всем. Волдеморт собирался рассказать о рейде, запланированном на завтра, однако точная цель останется в секрете до последнего момента. Лорд не слишком-то полагался на последователей, и правильно делал. Изар был бы разочарован, окажись, что Волдеморт слепо верит своим слугам.

При виде Драко Малфоя, прислонившегося к стене темного коридора, уголки губ Изара поползли вверх. Оба они были одеты в мантии Пожирателей смерти и держали в руках маски — Изар серебряную, а Драко из темного металла.

— Драко, — кивнул Изар вместо приветствия. Шагнув ближе, он позволил густым теням скрыть их обоих от любопытных глаз. — О чем ты хотел поговорить? — особой нужды подходить так близко не было, но когда они встали рядом, стало еще заметнее, что Малфой теперь ниже.

Тот невольно скривился, но затем усилием воли взял себя в руки.

— Я хотел кое-что между нами прояснить, — Драко надменно задрал подбородок, проигнорировав насмешливую улыбку Изара. — Тот поцелуй на прошлое Рождество ничего для меня не значил.

Изар хмыкнул и склонился ближе:

— Хорошо, — выдохнул он. — Потому что для меня он ничего не значил тоже. Это все?

Он уже отворачивался, когда Малфой схватил его за плечо, удерживая на месте.

— Я хочу убедиться, что ты понимаешь — у меня были свои причины так поступить, — взгляд серых глаз скользнул по бесстрастному лицу Изара. — Я не гей, — тихо признался он. — Отец смотрел — и смотрит — на тебя с таким уважением, что я подумал, что, если… пересплю с тобой, то часть этого уважения достанется и мне.

Губы Изара дрогнули. Он подозревал, что Драко привлекает исключительно противоположный пол, и поэтому так удивился тому поцелую на Рождество.

— Твой отец тоже не гей, Драко, — произнес он, сбрасывая его руку. — Как и я, — невозмутимо соврал он.

По лицу Драко было очевидно, что тот не поверил.

— Я не слепой. Я вижу, как отец на тебя смотрит и как ты этим наслаждаешься, — прошипел Драко.

— Твоя мать, Нарцисса, исключительная женщина, — продолжил Изар, словно и не слыша его. — Люциус был бы дураком, реши он разрушить отношения с ней, и сам прекрасно это понимает. Он ценит физическую красоту, не обращая внимания на пол — но это не значит, что он пойдет дальше простого восхищения или любым другим способом предаст Нарциссу. Между твоим отцом и мной никогда ничего не будет, Драко. Это просто игра, которая нас обоих развлекает.

И так оно и было. Изар знал, что мужчины Люциуса не привлекали и что он, скорее всего, никогда не дотронется ни до кого, кроме Нарциссы. Он ценил красоту в любом ее проявлении, и восхищение это было таким сильным, что со стороны действительно походило на возбуждение. Изар и сам был таким, только реагировал иначе, спокойнее — у Люциуса же в каждом жесте чувствовался сексуальный подтекст.

И все же признание Драко наконец объяснило его собственнические порывы в Хогвартсе. Он хотел быть ближе к Изару — отчасти, быть может, из любопытства, но в основном чтобы доказать отцу, что способен завести достойных друзей.

— В любом случае, — протянул Изар, — уверен, что твой отец скорее был бы разочарован, обнаружив, что между нами произошло. И именно поэтому тебе стоит перестать вести себя так двусмысленно. Ты понял? — он сгреб рукой край мантии Драко и толкнул его к стене: — Я не хочу, чтобы твои жалкие ужимки бросили тень и на меня.

Драко весь ощетинился; на щеках его выступили розовые пятна:

— Может, ты и вырос на пару дюймов, Изар, но я по-прежнему главнее!

Это был очевидный блеф, и Изар насмешливо приподнял брови.

— Да неужели? — он резко отпустил Драко, давая тому возможность прийти в себя. — Ты когда-нибудь рассматривал Дафну Гринграсс в качестве невесты? — внезапно спросил он.

Как он и ожидал, Драко дернулся и скривился в преувеличенном отвращении.

— Гринграсс? Ее младшая сестра еще куда ни шло, но Дафна? Для леди она слишком прямолинейна.

Малфой шел прямо в расставленную ловушку. Отвернувшись, Изар негромко хмыкнул.

— Так я и думал, — протянул он.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — подозрительно буркнул Драко. Он не видел довольной улыбки Изара — и это к лучшему.

Напустив на себя покровительственный вид, Изар оглянулся на Драко через плечо.

— Только то, что у тебя кишка тонка принять этот вызов, — в ответ на изумленный взгляд он только небрежно пожал плечами.

Драко и впрямь был избалован до предела. Неужели это Нарцисса его так испортила? Или Люциус? Похоже, в семейном кругу Малфои выражали чувства куда более открыто, чем на людях. Изару думалось, что Драко вырастет копией Люциуса, но на деле тот оказался неженкой. Именно поэтому он решил, что он станет партией для Дафны. Если понадобится, она легко подомнет Драко под себя.

— Дафна из очень влиятельной семьи, в точности как твоя мать. Она станет превосходной леди Малфой. Люциусу в свое время пришлось попотеть, чтобы заполучить руку Нарциссы; было бы только логично, если бы и ты приложил усилия, чтобы завоевать кого-то достойного.

Драко прищурился, обдумывая его слова — как Изар и ожидал. Теперь Драко не отступится, в процессе ухаживаний неминуемо узнает Дафну поближе — а потом и оглянуться не успеешь, как орава мелких белобрысых Малфоев будет носиться по коридорам Поместья.

Изар почувствовал мимолетный укол горечи, но сердито себя одернул. Дафна была единственной девушкой, к которой он чувствовал привязанность — единственной, кто понимал его хотя бы отчасти. Хоть она и дразнила его за любовь к книгам и одержимость своими изобретениями, на самом деле она уважала жажду Изара насытить свою жажду познания — и его потребность в одиночестве. Было большой удачей встретить кого-то вроде нее, но Изар понимал, что-то, что он сейчас делал, было необходимо.

Иногда приходилось чем-то жертвовать — это было нелегко, но в конечном счете неизбежно.

— Что ж, — Изар с небрежным вздохом поднял капюшон и надел маску, взглянув на Драко сквозь ее прорези. — Я так понимаю, что для тебя это слишком хлопотно. В конце концов, кому нужно так стараться ради матери своих будущих детей — ради женщины, которая будет распоряжаться половиной содержимого семейных сейфов?

Он вышел в основной коридор и смешался с толпой Пожирателей. Метка безостановочно жгла, давая знать, что Волдеморт призывает всех последователей к себе. Те из них, кому не было известно расположение базы, могли в этот момент при помощи метки аппарировать сюда вслепую. Очень полезное свойство, и Изар восхитился предусмотрительностью Лорда.

Изар вошел в холодную сумрачную залу с высокими сводами. По обе стороны от Волдеморта в высоких подставках горели факелы, но для того, чтобы осветить все помещение, их было явно недостаточно.

В точности как на его инициации, Пожиратели Смерти занимали места согласно своему месту в иерархии. Двенадцать фигур в золотых масках располагались тесным полукругом ближе всего к Темному Лорду. Они стояли на коленях, неподвижные как статуи, и упирались лицами в пол.

Со стороны, должно быть, выглядело впечатляюще — темный властелин во всем блеске своего величия, окруженный покорными слугами.

Сразу за внутренним кругом располагалась вторая ступень Пожирателей, носящих серебряные маски. Пройдя к свободному месту между ними, Изар поймал на себе взгляд Волдеморта — и отвернулся. Лорд и без того весь сочился самодовольством, наблюдая за Изаром, словно хищник за жертвой.

Опустившись на колени, Изар неохотно уперся ладонями перед собой и уткнулся лбом в холодный каменный пол. Позади он слышал шелест мантий — последние Пожиратели занимали свои места.

Казалось, прошли часы, однако на самом деле уже через несколько минут все движение стихло. Пожиратели смерти понимали, что не стоит заставлять Волдеморта ждать. Изару стало интересно, откуда Лорд мог знать, что собрались действительно все его последователи. В конце концов, вряд ли у многих учеников Хогвартса получилось отпроситься домой на выходные — и в завтрашнем рейде они тоже участвовать не будут.

И это к лучшему.

— Добро пожаловать, — голос Волдеморт пронесся над морем согнутых спин, словно ледяной ветер. — Можете подняться.

Никто не осмелился издать даже вздоха, но в комнате будто стало чуть светлее; Пожиратели выпрямились, оставшись стоять на коленях.

Изар взглянул на Волдеморта поверх голов в капюшонах — тот уже поднялся с трона и теперь стоял в шаге от Пожирателей ближнего круга. Изар знал, что Лорд сделал это намеренно. Пожиратели стремились быть ближе к Темному Лорду, мечтали выслужиться, чтобы получить право видеть его как можно чаще — и Волдеморт играл на этом. Сейчас он подошел вплотную к самым верным своим последователям, чтобы показать остальным, что именно ждет впереди, сумей они доказать свою ценность и верность.

— Прежде, чем мы начнем, я хотел представить нового члена нашего клуба.

Клуба.

Изар фыркнул, игнорируя возмущенные взгляды соседних Пожирателей.

— Регулус Блэк.

Не обращая внимания на тяжесть маски на лице, Изар стремительно повернул голову и увидел, как отец входит в залу под эскортом двух Пожирателей. Даже босой и обряженный в бесформенную темную мантию, Регулус ступал гордо. Изару оставалось только надеяться, что Волдеморт решит не топтать эту гордость больше необходимого. Отцу придется принять наказание за предательство, это так, но хорошо бы это оказался быстрый круциатус и ничего больше.

Если же отца изувечит, Изар без колебаний отвернется от Волдеморта — и сам Волдеморт это прекрасно понимал. У него было право убить Регулуса — больше того, ему следовало это сделать в наказание за предательство. И все же он будет сдерживаться, помня о том, что для Изара Регулус значит очень много.

Уперевшись пальцами в каменный пол, Изар подался вперед, наблюдая, как Регулус опускается перед Темным Лордом на колени. Из-за спины отца раздался пронзительный хохот, и ни для кого не было секретом, кому он принадлежал — Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Только она могла найти что-то смешное в столь серьезной ситуации.

— На несколько лет позже, чем следовало, но все же тебе хватило храбрости… и глупости вновь явиться ко мне, — слова Волдеморта предназначались только для Регулуса и Пожирателей внутреннего круга, но Изар благодаря своему обостренному слуху все равно различал каждое. — Я проявлю милосердие и дам тебе шанс искупить вину. Сейчас же тебя ждет наказание за предательство. И тебя, Северус — за то, что помог ему.

Решение неожиданное, но вполне объяснимое. Изар перенес вес тела на пятки и чуть сдвинулся, наблюдая, как Северус Снейп выступил вперед.

Внезапно аура Темного Лорда вспыхнула, и у Изара перехватило дыхание от ее извращенной красоты. Он замер, наслаждаясь тем, что снова чувствует магию — не только Волдеморта, но и всех присутствующих в зале. Изар опустил голову, и его восторженный вздох слился с криками отца и Снейпа. Их крики были ужасными, невыносимыми, но потоки магии утешали и давали силы.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Изар сумел сосредоточиться и закрыл глаза. Структура его магического ядра изменилась с перерождением, но если он сумеет нащупать, где сейчас гнездилась способность чувствовать магию…

А затем все исчезло — как и крики.

С сожалением вздохнув, Изар поднял голову и увидел, как отец корчится на полу. Снейп, который неуверенно поднимался на ноги, выглядел ненамного лучше. Даже после хорошей порции восстанавливающего зелья им понадобится несколько дней, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя. Круциатус Темного Лорда по слухам превосходил даже тот, которым славилась Беллатрикс.

Склонившись к Регулусу, Волдеморт взял его руку и заклеймил Темной меткой. Тот с трудом подавил вскрик, и Изар вспомнил свою собственную инициацию. Тогда он сумел не закричать, и в отместку Волдеморт отказал ему в лечебной мази.

Сквозь прорези маски Изар смотрел, как Снейп дрожащими руками наносил мазь на руку отца.

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Блэк, — вкрадчиво произнес Волдеморт, с самодовольной ухмылкой вручая ему темную маску.

Отец оказался на третьей ступени. Очевидное оскорбление.

Закусив губу, Изар отвел взгляд, в то время как Регулус сквозь зубы благодарил Темного Лорда и пытался подняться. Видеть отца таким униженным было тяжело, он не мог на это смотреть. Впрочем, даже уткнувшись взглядом в пол, Изар все равно слышал его хриплое дыхание, когда Регулус проковылял мимо него в дальний конец зала.

— Я созвал вас всех сегодня, чтобы объявить, что время пришло. Завтра.

По толпе пробежал шепот — возбуждение Пожирателей словно можно было пощупать, равно как и кровожадное ликование Волдеморта. Изар не поднимал головы, со скукой изучая каменный пол. Теперь, когда он общался с Лордом так близко, его заигрывания с толпой оставляли Изара равнодушным. Впрочем, он мог понять Пожирателей. Они жаждали внимания своего повелителя — любого внимания. Его голос, обращенный к ним, хотя бы на время унимал эту жажду.

— Завтра Британия содрогнется, — продолжил Темный Лорд. — Мы будем разрушать, убивать, сеять страх среди тех, кто выступит против нас, — Пожиратели притихли, внимая каждому его слову. — Мы не остановимся ни перед чем, чтобы построить тот мир, о котором мечтаем — мир, в котором темную магию будут ценить не меньше светлой, где маглы будут изолированы от нас — высшей расы.

Волдеморт перевернет мир, в этом Изар не сомневался. Неважно, если итоге он не добьется своего — волшебный мир все равно уже никогда не будет прежним. Впрочем, Лорд вынашивал и шлифовал свои планы слишком долго, чтобы потерпеть поражение.

И Изару не терпелось увидеть тот мир, который Лорд создаст на обломках старого.

— И все вы, кто сейчас склонился перед мной, приложите к этому руку. Вас запомнят как волшебников, которые сражались за мир, в котором будут жить ваши дети и внуки. Однако чтобы построить этот мир, придется многим пожертвовать. Это трудный путь, но в его конце нас всех ждет заслуженная награда.

Эхо слов Волдеморта отдалось от стен залы; Пожиратели благоговейно молчали. Они стояли на коленях во тьме, содрогаясь от возбуждения и страха. Даже самые недалекие из них чувствовали, что этот вечер — последнее затишье перед бурей; в воздухе уже носилось предчувствие войны.

Изар знал, что самыми юными из Пожирателей сейчас владеет скорее страх. Должно быть, они сомневаются в своем решении последовать за Темным Лордом. Однако в конце концов все сомнения рассеются перед лицом долга и желания изменить судьбу волшебного мира.

Пожиратели постарше — те, кто был с Волдемортом дольше всего — чувствовали лишь облегчение и злобное торжество. В конце концов, они были свидетелями множества инициаций и видели, как кучка сторонников Волдеморта постепенно превращается в грозную силу.

И все же ни один не ждал так долго, как Том Риддл. После долгих лет терпения и скрупулезного планирования… время пришло.

— В понедельник ночью мы нанесем удар, — продолжил Темный Лорд чуть тише. — Точное место вы узнаете перед началом атаки. Будьте готовы — и сегодня вечером думайте о том, за что мы сражаемся.

Наконец подняв глаза, Изар увидел, как Лорд прошел обратно к своему трону и опустился на него. Повинуясь взмаху его руки, тяжелые двери распахнулись.

— Все свободны.

Стоило Изару подняться, как метка полыхнула болью, и он замер в нерешительности. Пожиратели толкали его, торопясь покинуть залу — метки, судя по всему, совсем их не беспокоили. Двенадцать членов ближнего круга вновь распростерлись на полу. Рядом с ними в тех же позах застыли двое Пожирателей в серебряных масках, похоже, получив приказ остаться через свои метки.

Задвинув гордость подальше, Изар снова опустился на колени и уделил все внимание каменному полу. В толпе уходящих Пожирателей послышались полные любопытства шепотки, когда они заметили, что некоторые остались. Интрига. Любые загадки притягивали людей, слова пламя мотыльков. Довольно забавно — и бесконечно предсказуемо.

Двери снова захлопнулись и залу окутала тишина, которую нарушало только потрескивание факелов. Изар, скрытый тенями, застыл в нескольких футах от основной группы.

— Я попросил вас остаться, чтобы помочь разобраться с одной… проблемой, — промурлыкал Волдеморт. — Я заметил, что в моем ближнем круге осталось двенадцать Пожирателей. Мне больше нравится число тринадцать. Нотт умер в Азкабане в прошлом году, и ему нужно найти замену.

Изар знал, что в число кандидатов он не входит. Он был слишком молод, слишком неопытен, и такое внезапное возвышение будет выглядеть подозрительно. Ему еще предстоит проявить себя, доказать свою значимость и Волдеморту, и Пожирателям. Поэтому Изару было вдвойне любопытно, зачем же его оставили.

— Крауч, прошу, подойди.

Изар изумленно вытаращился и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на невысокую фигуру, приближающуюся к Темному Лорду. Барти Крауч? Тот самый, кто занимал высокий пост в министерстве?

Нет, быть не может. Фигура в мантии Пожирателя была слишком хрупкой, а ее движения слишком порывистыми. Изар предположил, что перед ним единственный сын Крауча. О Барти Крауче-младшем было известно немногое — в основном то, что политикой он, в отличие от отца, совсем не интересовался.

— Мой Лорд, — благоговейно прошептал Крауч. — Я… это величайшая честь. Вы одарили меня своей милостью, и я буду верен вам до самой смерти.

Изар фыркнул себе под нос и с отвращением отвернулся, когда не помнящий себя от счастья Барти принялся нацеловывать ноги Волдеморта, а затем получил золотую маску. Было очевидно, что тот как минимум слегка с приветом. Похоже, кровь Блэков несла безумие, сколь бы отдаленным не было родство. Насколько Изар помнил, бабушкой Барти была Чарис Блэк.

— Теперь Пожирателей ближнего круга у меня снова тринадцать, однако с нами по-прежнему два Пожирателя второй ступени, — заговорил Волдеморт, жестом приказав Краучу-младшему несколько унять ликование. — Один из них получит награду, в то время как другому придется принять жизненно важное решение, — сделав театральную паузу, Темный Лорд побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику трона. — Изар Блэк, подойди.

Поднявшись, Изар неохотно прошел вперед. С вызовом уставившись на Лорда, он заметил, как на губах того мелькнула довольная усмешка. Они оба знали, что Изар в нынешней своей роли не может показывать характер. Только не на виду, любое ослушание вызовет слишком много вопросов.

Беллатрикс зашлась пронзительным хохотом, протянув руки к Темному Лорду:

— Вознаградите его, Мой Лорд, умоляю!

Волдеморт оскалился в улыбке, ни на мгновение не отводя взгляда от приближающегося Изара.

— Боюсь, мистер Блэк еще не готов к повышению, Белла, — Темный Лорд склонил голову набок, рассматривая Изара. — Однако он поможет мне принять важное решение.

— Все, что пожелаете, господин, — сухо и едко отозвался Изар. Остановившись рядом с Пожирателями в золотых масках, он замер, не намеренный опускаться на колени без прямого приказа.

Волдеморт поднял бровь и с недоброй ухмылкой обвел взглядом свой ближний круг.

— Все вы занимаете особое положение среди Пожирателей, но это не дает вам права идти против моих приказов или трактовать их как вздумается, — все веселье слетело с Лорда, когда он впился взглядом в одного из Пожирателей. — Подобного предательства я не потерплю.

Изар застыл, начиная догадываться, что сейчас будет и о ком говорит Темный Лорд.

— Эйвери, встань.

Раздался судорожный вздох, и Рид Эйвери поднялся во весь свой немалый рост. При его виде все мысли тут же вымело у Изара из головы. Внутри все скрутило от горячей ненависти, стоило вспомнить, как тот вел себя во время третьего испытания, прикрываясь личиной Лукаса Стейнара.

— Не скромничай, Эйвери, сними маску. Покажи Изару, что он сделал с твоим лицом.

Эйвери весь поник, прекрасно понимая, что Темный Лорд им недоволен. Медленно и неохотно он поднял руки, снимая золотую маску и открывая…

Что ж…

Сложновато назвать лицом то, что им по сути не является.

Среди остальных Пожирателей послышались смешки. Правую сторону лица у Эйвери снесло начисто, обнажая разорванные мускулы с проблеском костей. Тот глаз, который вырвало заклинанием, восстановить так и не удалось, и пустая глазница открывала взгляду больше, чем Изару хотелось бы увидеть. На месте щеки зияла дыра, сквозь которую проглядывали кости челюсти и обломки зубов. Зрелище было тошнотворным, но вместе с этим оно доставило Изару странное удовольствие.

— О, а тебе идет, — хмыкнул он, и оставшийся глаз Эйвери сверкнул злобой. О да, тот был вне себя.

— Ублюдок, — выплюнул тот; впрочем, по понятным причинам довольно неразборчиво.

Волдеморт укоризненно вздохнул и неторопливо опустился на трон. Поза Лорда была расслабленной, но Изар знал, что внутри него все бурлит от нездорового веселья. Темный Лорд что-то задумал, но что именно, оставалось только гадать.

— Полно, Эйвери — вовсе не дитя ослушался меня, а ты, — алый взгляд обратился на Изара. — Я даю тебе выбор — отправить Эйвери на нижнюю ступень… или убить его. Выбирай с умом.

— Мой Лорд! — вскричал Эйвери, падая на колени. — Я всего лишь подшутил над мальчишкой, и все! Я никогда не нарушил бы ваш приказ в чем-то важном!

Под прикрытием маски Изар нахмурился. Что за жалкая попытка спасти свою шкуру… вряд ли Волдеморт такое оценит.

— В чем-то важном? — негромко проговорил Волдеморт. — Ты едва не убил политического преемника Тома Риддла, Эйвери. Ты думаешь, это недостаточно важно? — Темный Лорд повернулся к Изару: — Выбирай.

Волдеморт неспроста дал ему возможность выбирать. Возможно, это было проявление приязни — дар, который только Темный Лорд мог преподнести своему избраннику. А еще это могла быть проверка. Волдеморт уже говорил, что Изар чересчур щепетилен — возможно, он надеялся таким образом несколько пошатнуть его убеждения.

Но его расчеты не оправдались — выбор был легким. Изар злился на Эйвери за его выходку и был уверен, что на третьей ступени тот только озлобится еще больше и станет ненадежным.

Изар вздернул подбородок и уверенно встретил внимательный алый взгляд.

— Убейте его, Мой Лорд.

— Том! — задохнулся Эйвери. — Я был твоим верным сторонником еще со времен Хогвартса! Что есть у этого мальчишки, чего нет у меня?

— Очевидно, лицо, — сухо пробормотал Изар себе под нос. Его поразило то, что у Эйвери хватило духу назвать Волдеморта его магловским именем, да еще и здесь, в тронном зале.

Волдеморту явно разделял его чувства, но скрыл свое неудовольствие за равнодушной маской.

— За то, что ты был со мной так долго, я дарую тебе милость. — Эйвери облегченно выдохнул, — Поединок до смерти между тобой и Изаром Блэком. Я дам вам три минуты. Если ты, Эйвери, выживешь, я позволю тебе жить дальше — среди Пожирателей третьей ступени. Если спустя три минуты вы оба останетесь в живых, то я понижу мистера Блэка до ступени его отца, а тебя убью сам. Все понятно? — проговорил Волдеморт, со скучающим видом подперев щеку рукой.

Изар поджал губы и прикрыл глаза, обдумывая сказанное. Похоже, Лорд решил немного развлечься и заодно продемонстрировать своему ближнему кругу, что любого ослушника ждет суровая кара.

Эйвери встрепенулся:

— Да, Мой Лорд, яснее некуда.

Отвернувшись от трона, Изар угрюмо направился к Эйвери. Неужели тому непонятно, что Волдеморт лишь решил поиграть напоследок? Это все равно что поманить умирающего от голода куском сочного мяса, а потом спрятать его. Изару претило быть марионеткой в игрищах Волдеморта, тем более что оба они знали, что Эйвери ему не противник.

С другой стороны, он получит шанс отомстить. Встреча с дементорами едва не стоила ему разума. Из-за Эйвери Изар снова прожил воспоминания о существовании в приюте — воспоминания, которые похоронил было навсегда.

Над головой Волдеморта появились большие песочные часы, и струйка песка устремилась вниз.

Эйвери судорожно всхрипнул, выставил правую ногу вперед и атаковал смертным проклятием.

Изар впервые сражался, став волшебным существом, и сразу почувствовал разницу. Зеленый сгусток магии словно плыл по воздуху, неторопливо приближаясь. Замедлив движения, чтобы сойти за смертного, Изар уклонился, и проклятие врезалось в стену за его спиной. Пригнувшись, он избежал и следующего проклятия, которое было нацелено ему прямо между глаз.

Изар подался вперед, уперся пальцами в пол — и внезапно почувствовал ауру Эйвери — видел ее совсем как раньше, почти мог попробовать на вкус. Похоже, его способности начали просыпаться чаще — или, быть может, причиной был адреналин, гулявший сейчас в крови.

— Доставай палочку, Мордред тебя побери! — рявкнул Эйвери. Вихри магии вокруг говорили о том, что он был оскорблен.

Изар улыбнулся под прикрытием маски, одними глазами показав насмешку, и увернулся от очередной авады. Он вспомнил, как Эйвери вел себя во время третьего испытания, как называл Изара жалким, говорил, что расположение Темного Лорда было ошибочным, незаслуженным… и кто теперь был жалок? Эйвери даже попасть в него не мог, в то время как Изар еще и палочку не вытащил.

— Заставь меня, — ухмыльнулся Изар. В любом случае, когда три минуты истекут, Эйвери все равно погибнет от руки Волдеморта.

Эйвери задохнулся взбешенным криком, когда Изар упал на колени и увернулся от очередного заклинания, которое угодило в каменный пол перед ним. Наконец до Эйвери дошло, что узконаправленные проклятия не срабатывают, и он вызвал Адское пламя — заклинание, которое действовало на широкое пространство и должно было заставить Изара наконец-то отреагировать.

Стремительно выхватив палочку, Изар на миг задумался, зная, что простое Агуаменти с таким темным заклинанием не справится. Аква Эрукто сработало бы достаточно хорошо, но ему хотелось попробовать нечто более рискованное и сложное.

Взглянув на подступающую стену пламени, Изар сосредоточился, потянулся к тусклой ауре соперника и дернул. Контроль Эйвери над заклинанием дрогнул — и перешел к Изару.

От огня шел неприятный жар, и Изар взмахом руки заставил его отступить чуть дальше, а потом очертил палочкой круг над головой, и пламя взметнулось с новой силой. Эйвери отпрянул; в его единственном глазу мелькнул страх.

Огненные щупальца устремились к своему бывшему хозяину, и Эйвери торопливо наколдовал Аква Эрукто, чтобы сбить пламя. Все потонуло в густом облаке пара, и Изар глянул на песочные часы — осталось меньше минуты.

Подскочив к Эйвери слева — там, где он был всего уязвимее — Изар нежно сжал палочку и сосредоточился, вызывая к жизни проклятие, которое изобрел этим летом. Оно так и сочилось темной магией, но ощущения дарило совершенно восхитительные.

— Анимус… — шепнул Изар, и палочка раскалилась в руках, выпустив шар золотистого света, -…Ляпис! — заклинание сорвалось с кончика палочки в то же мгновение, что и Авада Кедавра, которой впопыхах ответил Эйвери. Уклонившись от нее в последний момент, Изар услышал шелест последних песчинок; Волдеморт поднялся с трона.

Припав к полу, Изар с нетерпением и злорадством смотрел, как заклинание без труда прошло сквозь слабый щит, которым окружил себя Эйвери. Сияющий золотом шар угодил ему прямо в грудь, и Эйвери нахмурился, когда ничего не произошло — а затем ощерился в ухмылке:

— Тупой выродок, ты думаешь, что тебе снова повезет с твоими заклинаниями? — выплюнул Эйвери; его единственный глаз горел безумием. — Да ты просто ничто-о-о… — конец фразы потонул в растерянном хрипе.

Поднявшись, Изар с удовлетворением наблюдал, как проклятие медленно, но верно подчиняет себе тело жертвы. Началось все с ног, которые застыли, приковав Эйвери к месту. Тот потянулся за палочкой, но заклинание успело раньше, обездвижив и руку. Прошло совсем немного времени, и он застыл, словно статуя. Обезображенное лицо искажал ужас.

— Что это?.. — недоуменно пробормотал кто-то из Пожирателей.

Подойдя ближе, Изар вытянул руку, провел пальцами по твердой поверхности и с силой толкнул. Эйвери, так и застывший на середине движения, бревном повалился вперед — и, ударившись о пол, разлетелся на куски. Руки и ноги отвалились от тела, словно части камня.

Впрочем, камнем он и был. Его кровь, мягкие ткани и органы затвердели, сердце остановилось. Из всех созданных Изаром проклятий это было самым смертоносным — и самым полезным. Его можно было снять, если успеть вовремя, но если тело жертвы разбивалось, пути назад уже не было.

Изар поднял взгляд на Темного Лорда.

— Вам угодно что-нибудь еще, Мой Лорд?

Он видел изумление, с которым Пожиратели уставились на раскрошившееся тело, но вместо того, чтобы открыто злорадствовать, спокойно встретил пронзительный взгляд Лорда.

— Можешь идти, Изар, — однако, судя по возбуждению, явственно сверкавшему в алых глазах, Волдеморту угодно было многое.

Прежде, чем Изар покинул залу, он услышал имя еще одного слена ближнего круга:

— Эван Розье, шаг вперед.

Притворив за собой дверь, Изар заметил одинокую фигуру, застывшую неподалеку.

— Регулус? — выдохнул Изар. Все произошедшее в зале мгновенно отошло на задний план при виде отца.

Тот стоял, опустив голову; пряди волос закрывали лицо. Услышав Изара, он встрепенулся, и в потухших серых глазах сверкнула жизнь.

— Изар, сын, — выдохнул он. Неуверенно ступая, он подошел ближе и обнял его.

Изар улыбнулся и обнял отца в ответ. Его вид вызвал к жизни сон, который он увидел прошлой ночью — сон, после которого Изар прижимался к Волдеморту в поисках утешения. Наутро тот ничего не сказал, но, с другой стороны, у Лорда в тот день и без того забот хватало.

Сон был странным, и Изар до сих пор чувствовал пустоту и растерянность. Он понимал, что его подсознание просто придало форму тем страхам, которые его одолевали. Обрести бессмертие, навсегда остаться шестнадцатилетним, смотреть, как друзья и родные стареют и умирают… эта перспектива потрясла его. Изар ни за что бы не признался в этом вслух, боясь того, что услышит в ответ от Волдеморта. Но прошлой ночью ему показалось, что Темный Лорд прекрасно знал, что он чувствует.

Регулус отшатнулся, с трудом удержавшись на ногах, и Изар отбросил все посторонние мысли. Обняв отца за пояс, он заставил его опереться на себя и повел вперед по коридору.

— У меня есть зелье, которое поможет от судорог, — негромко заметил он, радуясь, что серебряная маска надежно скрывает его лицо.

— Не нужно за мной ухаживать, — прохрипел Регулус. — Это я твой отец, а не наоборот, — и все же он оперся о сына, позволяя вести себя дальше.

— Тебе сейчас опасно аппарировать, отец. Сейчас я заварю чай и дам средство, которое расслабит мышцы, — Изар решил опустить тот факт, что приводить Регулуса в себя он собирается в личном крыле Темного Лорда. Волдеморту все равно будет плевать.

— Изар, — Регулус с трудом выровнял дыхание, — что ты пообещал ей? Лили?

Изар остановился, недоуменно покосившись на отца:

— Не понимаю, о чем ты. Я ничего ей не обещал.

По телу Регулуса пронеслась новая волна дрожи, и лицо его исказилось от боли.

— Изар, — снова прохрипел он, — Лили сдалась. Она отказалась от битвы за опеку сегодня утром, — глаза отца стали почти черными от волнения: — Что ты пообещал ей взамен?

Изар застыл и уставился в пространство.

Это невозможно.


End file.
